Tú y yo nos enamoraremos
by Noorker
Summary: Para el horror de USA, Rusia decidió que ellos dos debían enamorarse y mientras más intenta luchar contra ello, la determinación de Rusia en cortejarlo se vuelve más fuerte, incluso si en medio del "cortejo" se toman ciertas medidas drásticas... RusiaxUSA
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! ¡Muy bien, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar con la historia! :D

Primero que todo... um, esta historia no es mía. Solamente pedí permiso para traducirla, ya que quería que una mayor cantidad de hispano-hablantes, que se sienten más cómodos leyendo al español, disfrutaran de esta historia que es tan fabulosa como Polonia ;D

Segundo, ya que dejé claro que no es mía, pasemos a decirles quien es la mente maestra detrás de esto: **!La señorita Shatterdoll!** y para aquellos que tropezaron primero con esto, pero se sienten mejor leyendo el original, pues acá les dejo el link: **.net/s/5510071/1/You_and_I_will_Fall_in_Love**

Huh... el tercer punto consiste básicamente en que les estaré supremamente agradecida si me dejan comentarios de aliento, una que otra opinión acerca de la historia o incluso alguna corrección gramatical o de alguna palabra que se me halla escapado. Sin embargo, recuerden que yo soy la traductora y que sería igual de asombroso y seguramente la autora estaría igual de agradecida que yo, si pudieran pasar por su página y dejarle algún "Thanks for sharing, your story's amazing!" o un "Keep on going, your great!" incluso si ya la historia está por terminar. D':

El cuarto punto es que la historia está clasificada como M o para audiencias de 16 en adelante y se quedara así hasta capítulos mas adelantados donde subirá hasta una audiencia más adulta (ehem, ehem... ), ¡De modo que ya están advertidos!

Espero no haber sido molesta y ya dejo de escribir. ¡Vayamos a la historia camaradas! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 1)<strong>

USA observaba cómo los demás países se relacionaban entre sí. Mirar y observar a los demás no es algo que él haría normalmente, pero estaba particularmente aburrido.

Uno podría decir siempre cuál era la dinámica del mundo con solamente venir a una de estas Conferencias Mundiales. Quiénes se llevaban bien, quiénes intercambiaban miradas asesinas en medio de la habitación, quién escondía vendas debajo del traje o exhibía un comportamiento extraño, temeroso él mismo de que se confrontaran por algo que no debió haber pasado.

Así que descubrió que la observación de los países hacía que su nivel de aburrimiento bajara, de modo que le dio otro mordisco a su Big Mac y se ayudó a ingirir la comida con un trago de refresco, mientras continuaba lanzándole miradas a sus demás colegas. Faltaban 30 minutos para que comenzara la conferencia y al menos estaba aliviado de que no tuviera que hablar desde el comienzo este año; se sentía exhausto de todas las cosas alrededor de él últimamente, además de que también tenía el presentimiento de que a nadie le iba a gustar su idea para la energía renovable. Él pensaba que rompía todos los esquemas y que era muy genial, pero a nadie nunca les gustaban sus ideas; simplemente la forma de pensar de los demás era muy aburrida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sombra cubriéndole la luz, sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia arriba: un sobre todo blanco, una bufanda, una engañosa sonrisa infantil, una nariz larga y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color violeta.

Era el siempre inestable Rusia.

"Hola, América. ¿Podría hablar contigo en privado antes de que comience la conferencia?"

USA tomó otro sorbo de refresco, sopesando la petición. Por una parte, él no podía imaginarse siquiera lo que Rusia querría decirle que no fuera una amenaza de algún tipo. Después de todo, ellos no habían estado en muy buenos términos desde hacía un tiempo, incluso ahora su relación era muy tensa. Por otra parte, simplemente le daría algo qué hacer.

Miró a un lado y se dio cuenta que Inglaterra todavía observaba sus papeles, él era el primero en hablar y lo amenazó de muerte si lo molestaba; Japón parecía ocupado, aunque sin muchos ánimos, con Corea y China, mientras que por Canadá, no lo podía encontrar. Nunca podía. USA juraba que el tipo era invisible. Con el sonido del pitillo mientras trataba de succionar mas refresco, se dio cuenta de que el líquido había llegado hasta el fondo.

"Muy bien, entonces…"

Rusia parecía discretamente radiante por la respuesta, mientras USA se levantaba del asiento, botaba el vaso de refresco a la basura y le daba otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

El eslavo le indicó la salida y lo llevó a la quietud de una sala al lado del salón principal. Mirando alrededor, se aseguró que no había nadie más y satisfecho de no haber encontrado a alguien, se volteó hacia USA, quien estaba ahora un poco curioso por el comportamiento del otro.

"Bueno ¿Qué querías decirme?"

Rusia ladeó la cabeza a un lado muy ligeramente y juntando sus manos detrás de la espalda, se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó justo encima del de USA.

"Tú y yo nos vamos a enamorar."

USA se atragantó con el último pedazo de hamburguesa. Tosió violentamente por la acción súbita de su garganta, deseando tener un poco más de refresco que lo ayudase a tragar más suavemente la comida.

"¿Q-qué?"- Cuando finalmente fue capaz de respirar, solamente se le ocurrió que esa sería la palabra adecuada en ese tipo de situaciones.

"Que vas a enamorarte de mí" – respondió Rusia sin dejar de sonreír

USA lo miró con horror. ¿Era esta otra clase de broma? ¿Una muy mala broma por cierto? Bueno a él no le parecía tan graciosa.

"Siempre dices cosas tan extrañas Rusia, si solamente me trajiste acá para intentar joderme, bueno, no estoy interesado…" - dijo, moviéndose a un lado para salir.

Al hacer eso se encontró con la mano de Rusia golpeando la pared para impedirle el paso, USA se volteó para mirar al otro, pareciéndole incluso más amenazante de lo normal; este por su parte simplemente dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

"Estoy hablando en serio América. Mis intenciones son de que nosotros nos convirtamos en amantes."

"Esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos…" - fue lo único que pudo responder USA sonrojándose y mirando a Rusia como si fuera un extraterrestre, demonios, ¡Incluso los extraterrestres eran mejor recibidos que esto!

El ruso suspiró, sujetándo la barbilla del muchacho con los dedos para levantar su rostro, de forma que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. "No es una broma, yo no bromeo"

USA podía perfectamente creer que Rusia no hacía bromas y aún así, no podía creer que allí estaba él, diciéndole que ellos dos deberían, no, que IBAN a ser amantes. ¡Era imposible, improbable y cualquier otra palabra que comenzara con "im"! ¡No había manera de que eso pudiera estar pasando! Era…

Rusia volvió a inclinarse suavemente y tocó los labios de USA ligeramente con los suyos, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con la sorpresa y reaccionó echándose hacia atrás por la impresión, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

"¡Mierda!" - exclamó mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás del cráneo.

"Ten cuidado, América. No querrás hacerte daño" - dijo Rusia, mientras reía por la reacción del otro.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – preguntó USA haciendo como que se limpiaba los labios- "¡En verdad estás comenzando a asustarme Rusia!"

"Lo siento mucho, esa no era para nada mi intención" – Le respondió el eslavo sin dejar de sonreír, dándole un golpecito juguetón a USA en la punta de la nariz con un dedo – "simplemente estoy intentando ser lo más franco posible, pues sé que tú eres un idiota y no entiendes muy bien la sutileza."

"¿Discúlpame? ¡No soy un idiota!" – le respondió USA molesto – "¡mi cerebro simplemente trabaja de una forma que la mayoría no comprende!"

"Eres entretenido también" – dijo Rusia con una risita – "es una de las razones por las que te elegí finalmente."

USA se presionó más contra la pared, calculando sus posibilidades de eludir al mentalmente inestable Rusia y escapar hacia la libertad. Como leyendo su mente, o en realidad sus movimientos, Rusia se acercó más a él, impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria desde ambos lados.

"¿Entonces América? ¿Te convertirás en mi amante? Te tengo una pista: ésta en realidad no es una pregunta de sí o no."

"¡No, demonios!" – respondió inmediatamente USA quien, a pesar de estar completamente clavado a la pared gracias a la presencia de Rusia, no tenía intención alguna de ser intimidado para comenzar una relación con el otro.

"¿Ves? Eres estúpido América" – respondió el hombre quien, para desesperación de USA, ni siquiera cambió un poco la sonrisa – "tal vez simplemente debí haberte ayudado un poco más, habiéndote dicho que dijeras que sí. No sé si te das cuenta, pero en realidad estás lastimando mis sentimientos."

"Y tal vez tú no me escuchaste" – respondió USA, creyendo que el otro no tenía sentimientos para empezar, como para que estos fuesen lastimados – "¡Dije que no, demonios!"

"Creo que todavía no lo has entendido con ese cráneo grueso que tienes" – dijo Rusia, agarrando a USA repentinamente en un abrazo de oso-rompe huesos y con sus labios suspendidos en la oreja del sorprendido muchacho, continuó susurrando – "De una forma u otra seremos amantes. Esto puede arreglarse tranquilamente ahora, que sería lo mejor para los intereses de ambos, pero también puedo hacer esto de la manera difícil ¿Cuál crees que debería ser?"

"¡Suéltame!" – exclamó USA, luchando por zafarse del abrazo - "¡No hay forma de que sea tu amante jamás!"

"Muy bien" – respondió Rusia tranquilamente, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de USA y dejando un beso ligero, antes de soltarlo – "sólo recuerda que eres el único que decidió esto."

USA puso una mano en su cuello instantáneamente antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al eslavo, esperando que lo atacara de nuevo. Sin embargo, Rusia simplemente permaneció sonriendo, mientras observaba cómo el muchacho se alejaba más y más hacia la puerta. Cuando la alcanzó, finalmente se volteó y comenzó a correr todo el camino hasta el salón principal;al llegar a él, abrió la puerta de súbito, haciendo que los demás países volteasen a ver qué pasaba. Pero viendo que solamente era USA, rodaron sus ojos y volvieron a hacer lo que sea que los mantuviera ocupados antes de la interrupción.

Por su parte, él miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien a quien contarle lo sucedido hacía sólo un momento. A Inglaterra no se le veía por ningún lado, Japón todavía estaba rodeado ¿Dónde demonios estaba Canadá maldición? Condenada sea, a este punto debía contentarse con Francia.

Antes de poder comenzar a buscar a Francia, la voz de Suiza cortó la charla general abruptamente.

"¡Comiencen a enlistarse! ¡Queremos comenzar a tiempo!"

USA miró estúpidamente cómo los demás países comenzaron a reportarse en la sala de conferencias, sus caras solamente eran un borrón ante él. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a alguien con quien era cercano?

Una palmada en su hombro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con un salto.

"Mejor entra América" – oyó la voz de Rusia, quien se inclinó para hablarle – "no querrás retrasar a nadie ¿no es así?"

"¡No me toques!" – exclamó USA, alejándose rápidamente de él.

Rusia no dijo otra palabra más y sin dejar de sonreír continuó caminando, USA observó cómo se alejaba, acariciándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la cual todavía dolía. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan casualmente? ¿Era en verdad solamente una broma extraña? ¿Era para alterarlo? Bueno, no iba a funcionar, pensó suspirando profundamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Muévete idiota!" – oyó a Suiza gritando en su dirección - "¡Nadie quiere esperar por ti!"

Refunfuñando, decidió terminar su camino hasta la sala de juntas, tomando un asiento entre Grecia y Suecia y aliviado de que no pudiera ver a Rusia cerca de él. En ese momento Inglaterra se paró al frente de la conferencia, con una pantalla de Power Point detrás de él y ya USA sentía cómo se cerraban sus párpados: de por sí que era aburrido cuando él mismo hablaba, ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo de aburrido era cuando el viejo y monótono Inglaterra comenzaba sus discursos.

Y como para probar su punto, Inglaterra lanzó una de las presentaciones más aburridas que había escuchado jamás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a cabecear.

En un momento Inglaterra la lanzó un marcador a USA, pegándole justo en medio de la frente y gritándole que prestara atención, pero solamente logró estar despierto por unos diez minutos antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse de nuevo. El tiempo parecía avanzar muy despacio.

Para cuando Inglaterra anunció que era la hora de tomar un corto descanso para almorzar, ya se encontraba dormitando ligeramente y despertándose por la interrupción de la presentación, intentó ocultar el bostezo mientras pestañeaba para alejar el sueño.

Algunos de los países habían comenzado a salir de la sala cuando la voz de Rusia resonó en toda la habitación:

"Disculpen, odio interrumpir, pero antes de que vayamos al descanso me gustaría hacer un anuncio importante: América y yo somos amantes."

Este comentario hizo saltar a USA a la conciencia total, mientras su rostro se ponía de un rojo muy intenso. Hubo una pausa de silencio absoluto y luego la sala hizo erupción.

"¿QUÉ? ¡¿Los dos son amantes? Es una broma ¿¡Verdad!"

"Siempre pensé que algo había entre esos dos"

"Eso seguramente no puede ser ¿Verdad?"

"¿Viste cómo América se sonrojó? ¡Seguro se suponía que era secreto!"

"¡ES UNA MENTIRA!" – gritó USA apuntando con un dedo acusador a Rusia – "¡Es una mentira sucia! ¡Tú, bastardo comunista mentiroso! ¡No crean esa basura!"

Pero los susurros no se acallaban, a cada lugar que miraba se encontraba con rostros llenos de duda o de diversión. Ellos de seguro le creían a él ¿no es así? USA miró a Inglaterra, quien le devolvía la mirada con la boca abierta. De seguro que no le creerían a Rusia ¿no?

"¡Agh! ¡Dije que era una mentira!" – dijo apretando los dientes con furia - "¡Maldita sea!"

Violentamente empujó a Grecia y escapó de la habitación, humillado más allá de la razón. Mientras tanto, Rusia simplemente sonreía: sus palabras habían creado la reacción perfecta; incluso si USA no lo consideraba su amante todavía, para el resto del mundo lo era y ese era un paso en la dirección correcta…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ojojojojojo! ¡Muy bien! terminamos con el primer capítulo y quiero dejar una pequeña aclaración por acá. Al parecer los extranjeros de todo el mundo y las mismas personas de Estados Unidos, tienden a llamar al país "América" para acortar el nombre y como latinoamericana que soy, no me gusta que se le dé el nombre de nuestro enorme continente a un solo país. De modo que en la narración Estados Unidos será USA, mientras que en los diálogos, permanecerá como en el orginal, ya que los extranjeros en verdad llaman a USA, América -_-"<strong>

**¡Oh! y mientras leen el fanfic imagínense el acento de los personajes. Dios, juro que se disfruta mucho mejor (No puedo superar el sexy acento de Rusia) ;D**

**Ehm... y para aquellos que lean el original y lo encuentren diferente, sí, de hecho, le cambié el tiempo. En el inglés la autora lo escribió en tiempo presente, pero como el tiempo presente no se escucha bien en la narración española, entonces lo cambié al pasado. Algunas acciones también están cambiadas por iguales motivos de traducción del inglés al español, pero no cambié nada más, todo el significado y el contexto está como en el original. :D**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Bastante rápido ¿Eh? Bueno, esperemos que el ritmo siga igual :D

**Derechos de autor.** Pffft... ¿Qué si hetalia me pertenece? Están bromeando ¿No? ¡Ni siquiera esta historia me pertenece! *tira todo por la ventana*

¡Disfruten! xD

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos" (Capítulo 2)<strong>

Suiza despotricaba furiosamente a cualquiera que le escuchara; nunca alguien había descarrilado una conferencia mundial tan profundamente. Oh, por supuesto, pasó justo antes de un descanso, pero solamente el intentar pensar en mantener la atención de los países justo después de que todo comenzara una vez más ya era un motivo de jaqueca. Pequeños círculos de chismes habían brotado por toda la sala. Esta era la cosa más escandalosa que había pasado en una Conferencia Mundial en años.

"¡Eso fue comiquísimo!" – se podía escuchar la voz de un muy divertido Romano entre uno de los círculos de chismes - "¿Viste la cara de América? ¡No tenía precio! Bueno, personalmente pienso que se merecen el uno al otro."

Veneciano parecía estar sumido en un pensamiento profundo, lo que era extraño en él. España también parecía tener algo en mente y esto hizo que Romano mirara a ambos extrañado por su comportamiento:

"Bueno y ¿no tienen algo que decir? Eso es comiquísimo ¿verdad?" – Alemania, que estaba cerca había abierto la boca para hablar y Romano le cortó cruelmente – "¡Nadie te preguntó a ti!"

"De hecho…" – Italia comenzó a hablar suavemente, juntando sus dedos índices y apretándolos, todavía pensativo – "es un poco extraño porque Rusia fue a visitarme no hace mucho tiempo…"

"¿Por qué? "– le preguntó Alemania frunciendo el ceño, ahora todos manteniendo completa atención en el italiano

"Mmm, pues verás…" - el joven inclinó la cabeza a un lado ligeramente – "él quería consejos románticos."

"¡¿A ti también?" – exclamó España repentinamente con el comentario de Veneciano - "¡Él vino a mi casa igualmente a hablar de eso! Pensé que era muy extraño, pero se me ocurrió que como no iba a intentar nada conmigo, pues que no le daría mucha importancia."

"Ah, bon?" – un acento francés se podía escuchar desde la espalda de España, el hombre se unió también a la conversación sonriendo – "¡Él vino a mi casa también! Me pareció divertido en ese momento, de hecho me estaba preguntando en qué clase de perdedor iba a usar los consejos. Pero ¿América? ¡Nunca lo habría adivinado!" – A este punto comenzó a reírse y hablar arrogantemente – "Aparentemente mi soberbio consejo le ayudó a empacarse al idiota en una bolsa."

"Sí, claro" – dijo España frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Francia - "¡Fue mi consejo el que los unió!"

"Huh… me pregunto si lo que le dije fue útil" – Dijo Italia mirando al dúo – "soy algo romántico…"

"¡Espera!" – Romano explotó muy enojado - "¿Por qué no me preguntó a mí también? Soy parte de Italia ¡Yo soy súper romántico! ¡Qué demonios!"

Alemania simplemente miraba al piso, permaneciendo como espectador. Él suponía que no era demasiado sorprendente para él, ni para nadie, que Rusia no le hubiese pedido un consejo.

"Bueno, ¿Qué le dijiste?" – escupió España a Francia, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido e ignorando completamente la ira del gemelo italiano.

"Obviamente que si querías cortejar el deseo de tu amor, debías hacerlo con pequeños obsequios, como una botella de vino por supuesto" – respondió Francia agitando su cabello altivamente – "las muestras físicas de afecto son importantes, que la determinación es la llave para hacerlo caer y que incluso el acosar un poco es perfectamente aceptable si es en nombre del amor. ¡Que le dijera directamente qué es lo que quería y que no aceptara un no como respuesta! Y tú ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Debes mostrar al que amas tu pasión" – respondió España cruzando los brazos, sonriendo seguro de sí mismo - "¡Ama como un carbón al rojo vivo! Que no le diera miedo el declarar su amor encima de algún techo, gritándolo al mundo entero, eso impresionaría a su pareja por el hecho de que no estaba asustado de anunciar su afecto. Y que el llorar no era nada por lo que estar apenado, ¡porque la vulnerabilidad es sexy!"

Habiendo terminado orgullosa y apasionadamente su discurso, ahora los dos hombres miraron a Italia:

"Bueno, le dije que ayudaba el que conociera cosas íntimas acerca de esa persona" – dijo suavemente, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa atontada – "que encontrara cosas en común con su pareja, que eran los pequeños detalles los que importaban cuando se intentaba conseguir a alguien. Que fuera cariñoso y amable, ¡oh! Que tratar de hacer siempre sonreír a su pareja dirigía el camino a la felicidad de ambos y que comer un montón de buena comida y tener un montón de sexo también era romántico…"

"¡Yo pude haber dicho eso perfectamente!" – espetó Romano furioso mientras Alemania se ruborizaba notablemente.

"Eres adorable, Romano" – le respondió España con una risita burlona.

"¡Calla tu estúpida boca!" – fue lo que consiguió del italiano, junto con un golpe.

"Bueno, obviamente América respondería mejor a mis consejos" – dijo Francia bufando arrogante, en medio de la pelea entre Romano y España, o en realidad de Romano simplemente golpeando a España – "Uno debería ser directo e ir por el contacto físico con un país tan denso. Delicadas muestras de "afecto" son una pérdida para él y el llorar solo te haría verte menos masculino ante sus ojos."

"Obviamente él es del tipo al que aprecia muestras intensas de pasión" - no tardó en reclamar España, mirando a Francia con cara de pocos amigos - "¿No es él mismo un país apasionado en particular? Por supuesto, él es un idiota y no sabría cómo canalizarlo, pero ¿Cómo podría negarse cuando alguien seguro y apasionadamente le declara su amor?"

"Bueno…" - Italia intervino luego de mirar un rato al aire – "A él parece gustarle mucho la comida al menos, aunque no tiene mucha distinción de los sabores… ¿Fue mi consejo completamente inútil?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – exclamó Alemania repentinamente agitando su mano - "¡Es-ese fue un consejo romántico excelente!" – Viendo cómo todos lo miraban con una ceja arqueada, Alemania se hundió en el asiento de nuevo, completamente avergonzado, luego de un momento se aclaró la garganta – "Bueno… quiero decir, p-parece que se le puede dar algo de crédito…"

"Me alegro tanto." – le sonrió Italia dulcemente.

"Así que" – se pudo escuchar una voz con acento británico que surgió amenazadora de ningún lugar – "fueron ustedes zopencos quienes alentaron este disparate…"

Todos sintieron el temblor pasar por su cuerpo mientras volteaban a mirar a un muy amenazante Inglaterra. Inmediatamente Romano hizo una barrera entre el británico y Veneciano con su propio cuerpo, defendiendo a su hermano:

"No te acerques retrasado, ¡Feliciano no sabía nada! Él siempre está diciendo cosas estúpidas" – dijo subiendo los brazos a los lados para hacer más énfasis en su barrera y luego apunto a Francia y España con el pulgar – "aunque puedes sentirte libre de estrangular a estos dos, ellos de seguro sabían lo que estaba pasando…"

"¡Idiotas!" – exclamó Inglaterra, comenzando a arrastrar a los susodichos por el collar de sus sacos – "¡Voy a darles una paliza hasta que les quede tan sólo una pulgada de vida! ¡Especialmente a ti, Francia!"

"¡N-No!" – Exclamaba Francia casi llorando, tirando del cuello de su saco - "¡Arthur no!"

"¡Lovino! ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?" – exclamaba España también al borde de las lágrimas, intentando alcanzar al italiano - "¡Ayudádme!"

"Eso es lo que ustedes obtienen por ser idiotas" – dijo simplemente Romano bufando y volteándose.

"¿Eehh?" – intervino Veneciano confundido, mientras miraba cómo los otros dos eran arrastrados - "¿Por qué Inglaterra está tan enojado? ¡Da mucho miedo!"

Alemania y Romano simplemente suspiraron por la mente en los aires que tenía el menor de los gemelos, hasta que Lovino se levantó lentamente – "Bueno, vamos, deberíamos de comenzar a almorzar…"

"¡Pasta!" – fue lo único que dijo Veneciano, saltando de la silla energético y sonriendo feliz.

"Oh cierto ¿También vas a venir, gigantesco pervertido?"

Alemania siguió cansadamente a los Italia, suponiendo que era muy afortunado de no estar en los zapatos de Francia y España.

**XXXX**

USA permanecía con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y el escozor de la vergüenza todavía muy fuerte. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar al resto de los países luego de la porquería que Rusia dijo? Bueno, simplemente tendría que dejar bastante claro que los dos definitivamente no eran amantes; USA estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de los demás países, pero no hasta este extremo. Por lo menos en el pasado era algo que había hecho o algo que había dicho, pero ¡Esto era pura blasfemia! Iba a manchar su limpia… eh… ¡su grandiosa imagen!

"¿A-América?" – pudo escuchar una vos muy tímida de repente justo a su lado.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" – saltó sorprendido mirando a todas partes. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado a su lado, miró a la persona por un momento, dubitativo – "Um… vamos a ver… tu eres…"

"Canadá, América…"

"¡Cierto, eso es!" – exclamó USA chasqueando los dedos – "¡te he estado buscando por todos lados Matthew! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Oh… por ahí…" - suspiró Canadá, luego alzó la mirada para de nuevo observar a USA- "Yo, um, escuché las grandes noticias de Rusia. Quiero decir, no quiero asumir nada pero ¿puedo adivinar que no es verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no es verdad!" – exclamó USA sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente – "esta es una de las peores cosas que me han pasado. ¿Piensas que esta es alguna estrategia extraña de la Guerra Fría que no había intentado todavía?"

"Bueno… no parece irse tanto a los extremos" – dijo Canadá riendo incómodamente – "probablemente está intentando humillarte en público."

"Bueno ¡Está funcionando!" – exclamó enterrando su cara entre sus manos, o por los menos intentándolo - "¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?"

"¡Ooof!"

Antes de que pudiera ver el origen del sonido, USA había sido atraído al pecho de Canadá en un abrazo de ánimos, su hermano seguía siendo muy dulce aún si muchas ves el mismo USA se olvidaba de él. Él sujetó el abrigo de su gemelo y cerró sus ojos, simplemente dejando descansar su cabeza por un momento, mientras Canadá había comenzado a acariciar su cabello. En realidad era algo conmovedor que estuviera confortándolo de esa manera, incluso se sentía mucho mejor al saber que había alguien ahí para él.

"Gracias, lo aprecio mucho" – dijo, todavía con la cabeza reclinada en el pecho de su hermano.

"Bueno, por supuesto. Es apropiado el confortar a mi amante cuando se siente deprimido."

Al escuchar esto y el extraño acento que le parecía más que familiar, USA levantó la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con Rusia.

"¡GAH!" – exclamó el muchacho, sin salir del abrazo del otro - "Pero ¿¡qué demonios! ¿A dónde se fue Matthew?"

"¿Quién?" – Preguntó Rusia levantando una ceja – "no recuerdo haber visto a nadie."

"M-maple…" - se escuchó el susurro de Canadá desde debajo de Rusia.

"¡Estás sentándote sobre mi hermano!" – exclamó USA alejándose de los brazos de Rusia y levantándose

"¿Tienes la certeza de eso?" – le dijo Rusia mirándolo –" Juro que no vi a nadie sentado a tu lado."

"R-Rusia" – susurró Canadá agitando una mano débilmente – "m-me estás aplastandoooo…"

"¡Párate!" – exclamó USA mientras sujetaba del brazo al eslavo y lo halaba para que dejara de asesinar por ahogamiento a su hermano.

"¿Querrías ir a otro sitio en algún lugar?" – preguntó Rusia de repente, dejando que el joven le ayudara a levantarse, luego rodeó la cintura de USA con un brazo y lo acercó nuevamente hacia sí mismo - "¿Quieres compartir nuestro almuerzo?"

"¡No!" – exclamó empujando el pecho de Rusia con sus manos - "¡De hecho, preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de mi a 30 metros todo el tiempo y que no me hablaras en lo que queda de siglo!"

"Siempre bromeando" – dijo Rusia sin dejar de sonreír y acariciando los cabellos de USA – "Eres muy lindo América."

Por lo que pudo ver, Canadá parecía haberse desmayado en el sofá, lo que significaba que no sería de ninguna ayuda. (Como siempre) USA debía zafarse de esto por sí mismo, bueno eso estaba bien, ya era una costumbre.

"Mira" – comenzó a decir suspirando y enfrentando a Rusia – "¡No sé de dónde o por qué sacaste la idea de que nosotros deberíamos ser amantes, pero nunca va a pasar! ¡Ni siquiera en un millón de años! ¡Ni siquiera si fuéramos los dos únicos países que quedáramos en el mundo! así que ya detén este juego enfermo ¿Lo entiendes comunista?"

"Ahora América" – respondió Rusia sin siquiera parecer inmutado por lo que USA había dicho, la sonrisa no desaparecía – "a pesar de que me parece bien que me llames por un apodo, me gustaría pedirte que usaras uno diferente a ese, pues me parece que es un poco ofensivo. Sé que ese fue un tramo áspero de historia entre nosotros, pero ¿No está eso ya en el pasado? Y si te hace sentir mejor, hay algunos que incluso declaran que yo ni siquiera era Comunista, técnicamente yo soy Capitalista, al igual que tu."

"Preferiría el término Democracia, gracias" – bufó USA mirando a un lado.

"Pero qué coincidencia" – dijo Rusia soltando una risita – "técnicamente yo también soy una Democracia, somos como dos gotas de agua, ¿da?"

"¡Déjame ir!" – exclamó USA lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"Lo siento ¿te he ofendido?" – dijo el eslavo alzándolo del suelo, prácticamente aplastando sus costillas – "simplemente estoy tratando de probar que somos compatibles."

"H-huesos… rompiéndose…" -respingó USA, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Lo siento" – dijo Rusia dejando que los pies del muchacho tocaran el suelo y besando su mejilla – "Yo soy nuevo en esto, así que me tomará algo de práctica."

"¡No habrá más práctica porque esto no está pasando!" – exclamó el muchacho haciendo una mueca de rechazo al beso que le había dado Rusia.

"Tú sigues diciendo estas cosas hirientes, América" – dijo Rusia pinchando a USA con fuerza en la mejilla que justo había besado – "yo te lo advertí ¿no es así? También puedo jugar de la manera difícil. Mientras más me rechaces, más te humillaré; así que, puedes besarme ahora o sino tomaré medidas más drásticas."

Finalmente liberó a USA, quien se frotaba la mejilla, a este paso todo su cuerpo dolería para el final del día. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un Rusia expectante.

"Como si en verdad fuera a besarte" – dijo, mirándole con malas pulgas, volteándose de mal talante y comenzando a alejarse.

USA sintió el corazón desbocado cuando percibió las pisadas del otro país siguiendo las suyas, su cuerpo se volvió extra sensible, esperando que una mano grande intentase agarrarlo una vez más. Con una rapidez torpe, sujetó la agarradera de la puerta y la empujó para abrirla; justo en el momento en que la puerta giró para abrirse, sintió una patada en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

El muchacho dejó escapar un grito ahogado en reacción al suceso inesperado y al momento siguiente lo único que supo es que estaba mirando al techo y al rostro sonriente de Rusia por un momento. Al segundo siguiente, sintió una mano en su espalda y un brazo que rodeaba sus piernas; con un tirón final, que hizo que se mareara, USA estaba en los brazos de Rusia y estaba siendo cargado por la puerta como una novia sonrojada hacia el umbral de luna de miel. Lo único que se le ocurrió al muchacho fue mirar al otro, completamente perplejo.

"Me alegra que finalmente hayas secado tus lágrimas, querido" – dijo Rusia bajando la mirada hacia él y sonriéndole amablemente – "es bueno que hayamos superado esto y me disculpo una vez más por mi anuncio público, simplemente no pude contenerme por más tiempo."

USA se estaba preguntando de qué coño estaba hablando Rusia, cuando miró de repente a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de países, que no hacían otra cosa que mirarlos a los dos. No pudo evitar ponerse del color de las remolachas desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de las orejas.

"¡N-n-no es lo que piensan! ¡É-É-él los está engañando! ¡Déjame bajar en este instante!"

Rusia accedió, haciendo el proceso de bajar al rubio con toda la burlona gentileza de que fue capaz. Al verse liberado una vez más, USA dio grandes, torpes zancadas para alejarse de su captor. Luego miró de Rusia a los demás países y de los demás países a Rusia.

"¡Dije que los está engañando! ¡Esto no es…! ¡Esto no es…! ¡Te odio Rusia!" – gritó finalmente escapando una vez más, vencido por la humillación.

"Es tan temperamental" – comentó Rusia sonriendo indulgente, mientras veía cómo USA traspasaba la puerta – "Realmente no esperarían que fuera tan tímido ¿no es así?"

Más murmullos hicieron erupción en la sala entre los países y la sonrisa de Rusia parecía sospechosamente más una mueca burlona que cualquier otra cosa. Él nunca esperó que USA fuera un premio fácil, pero esto se estaba volviendo mucho más divertido de lo que hubiera imaginado que sería. Rusia atraparía a USA, después de todo había pedido consejo de las mejores fuentes ofrecidas: los tres países más románticos del mundo y el Internet, no había forma que pudiera perder en su conquista.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción<strong>:

"Ah, ¿bon?" significa "¿En serio?" en francés.

En adelante habrán más palabras dichas por los personajes en su idioma original, así que constantemente las estaré traduciendo para ustedes por acá.

¿Alguien más piensa que la imagen mental de USA siendo cargado en plan de novia por Rusia es comíquisima? Sep, yo lo pienso.

¡Hasta mañana! xD


	3. Chapter 3

¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está otro nuevo capítulo! No digan que no las quiero chicas y chicos, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me alegra que hayan personas a las que les haya gustado la historia y ya los iré respondiendo uno a uno. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Como sea, ya no me demoro más!

**Derechos de autor**: sí, sí, ya sabemos que no es mía y ¿Hetalia? si Hetalia fuera mío cosas bastante escalofriantes pasarían... (cosas que a las amantes del yaoi y a Hungría no le parecerían NADA horribles ;D) así que es mejor que no lo fuera. O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 3)<strong>

USA se encontraba sentado en el closet de las escobas, engullido en el silencio y la oscuridad, e intentando desear volver en el tiempo al momento en que Rusia le había pedido hablar con él antes de la conferencia; de esa forma nada de esto habría ocurrido si hubiera dado un rotundo "no" a la oferta del eslavo. ¿Por qué dijo que sí? ¿Era el aburrimiento en verdad un demonio que lo había llevado en la dirección a estos trágicos sucesos?

"¡Maldita sea!" – exclamó pateando la puerta con frustración, la cual se abrió en ese momento repentinamente dejando que la luz se colara e hiciera que lo encandilara - "¡Hey!" – dijo cubriéndose los ojos.

"Así que aquí es donde te escondías. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí estúpido pendejo? ¡Sal de una vez!"

El muchacho parpadeó, acostumbrando los ojos de nuevo a la luz exterior, para ver el rostro muy enojado de Inglaterra que le hacía gestos para que saliera. Haciendo pucheros, USA se apoyó contra la pared para ayudar a su cuerpo a levantarse, haciendo que dos escobas cayeran al suelo antes de salir del pequeño closet y observó a su hermano, quien se frotaba el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

"Lo que dijo Rusia es…"

"¡No, no lo es!" – interrumpió USA a Inglaterra apretando los dientes – "¡Maldición Inglaterra, pensé que al menos tú sabrías que nunca me emparejaría con Rusia! ¿Cómo pudiste haber creído eso siquiera por un segundo?" –en este punto USA cruzó sus brazos bastante molesto – "antes de que la conferencia comenzara, él se me acercó y me pidió hablar con él por un momento ¿bien? Y lo único que sé luego es que él dice que nos enamoraríamos ¡Y que si no decía que era su amante me humillaría frente a todo el maldito mundo! ¡Ugh! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Luego de la declaración de USA, Inglaterra se sintió un poco aliviado, no había pensado que realmente era serio el anuncio de Rusia luego de haber escuchado la estúpida confesión que le habían dado Francia y España, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro. La idea de una unión entre USA y Rusia era definitivamente una causa de preocupación y, por supuesto, no podía evitar la inquietud que sentía por su antigua colonia.

"No tengo idea de lo que está pensando Rusia, pero creo que lo que sea que esté tramando fue alentado por Francia y España, los muy retrasados; por lo que pude escuchar, no se trataba más que de una apuesta o algo así. Mientras que me toca decir que desapruebo totalmente sus acciones, pienso que esto no es más que una broma muy inapropiada que quieren gastarte." – repuso el mayor de los dos, con un tono ligeramente irritado, pero manteniendo la objetividad en el asunto.

"¿Tú lo crees? Quiero decir… él parecía bastante serio al respecto" – a pesar de la frase, los hombros de USA se habían relajado, la ansiedad estaba disminuyendo.

"Oh, vamos ¡Es Rusia!" – repuso Inglaterra encogiéndose de hombros – "ustedes dos se han estado agarrando del cuello por años. ¿Por qué decidiría repentinamente que quiere ser tu amante? Haré que algunos otros países me ayuden a hablar con Rusia luego de la conferencia para discutir su comportamiento" – afirmó seriamente, lanzándole una mirada de seguridad a USA – "sé que Suiza está más que molesto por esto." – y para calmar más a su hermano, continuó, dándole una palmada en el hombro – "Muy bien, casi es tiempo de reanudar la conferencia: Adelántate y habla como siempre lo has hecho y simplemente ignora a cualquiera que parezca que sigue murmurando acerca del suceso. Supera esto y arreglaremos el asunto luego de que todo sea dicho y hecho."

"¡Muy bien, puedo hacer eso!" – respondió USA enérgico, con los dedos pulgares arriba y todas las dudas aparentemente disipadas.

"Vamos" – Inglaterra sacudió el cabello de USA para reconfortarlo y luego comenzó a empujarle para que avanzara – "¡movámonos entonces!"

Mientras Inglaterra había salido a traer de vuelta a USA, la mayoría de los países ya habían comenzado a llenar la sala de conferencia una vez más, aunque las conversaciones lanzaban dudas de cómo iba a proceder luego de la impactante noticia.

Abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, Inglaterra buscó entre todos los países, incluso entre los más rezagados, para ver si podía visualizar a Rusia. Parecía no haber rastros de él.

"Muy bien, yo iré a mi lugar. Sólo mantén la cabeza fría. Lo harás bien."

"Correcto" – respondió USA volteando para sonreírle – "Gracias. Además, estoy seguro que no puedo ser más aburrido que tú."

Al escuchar el comentario, Inglaterra le frunció el ceño y le golpeó el brazo antes de atravesar la puerta y buscar su asiento. Con un suspiro, USA comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada. A pesar de lo que había dicho el mayor, todavía se sentía ansioso por estar hablando frente al resto. Pensando en esto sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro y sin siquiera pensarlo USA dio media vuelta y le dirigió un codazo en los intestinos con toda su fuerza a cualquiera que hubiera sido el que lo hubiese tocado. Sin duda era ese gran, escalofriante… Oh, mierda, era Suiza.

"¡Retrasado! ¿¡Qué demonios haces atacando a las personas!" – le exclamó Suiza frotando su estómago y lanzándole un puñetazo con fuerza – "Mira, solamente quiero decirte que no tengo idea de qué es lo que está pasando, pero es mejor que no causes más problemas o ten por seguro que te lastimaré."

"¡Pero Rusia…!" – había comenzado USA en su defensa, antes de ser atajado por Suiza.

"No me interesa ¡Tiene que ver contigo! ¡Solamente da tu discurso idiota y no causes problemas!"

Un dedo amenazador frente al rostro de USA fue la última advertencia de Suiza antes de empezar a atravesar la puerta con un "¡Jum!". USA suspiro, se frotó los ojos y ajustando a Texas comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de conferencias, no había nada más que hacer que intentar salir de este problema lo más rápido posible.

Cuando USA entró en la habitación hubo una extraña ola de murmullos suprimidos, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ignorarlos, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el frente de la habitación. Por un momento miró al océano de rostros de otros países antes de desviar su punto de observación rápidamente, tratando de evitar la mirada de alguno que no le creyera cuando decía que Rusia mentía, o peor, del mismo eslavo. En cambio, concentró su mirada en la construida perezosamente ventana de Power Point que había aparecido detrás de sí.

Una vez que dio la espalda al público para observar el programa desplegarse, las voces parecieron hacerse más fuertes y aunque hubiese algunos "shh" fútiles, los murmullos persistían. Un héroe no tendría por qué lidiar con esta clase de cosas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¡Nada! Él sólo se había metido en sus propios asuntos y ahora… ¿Por qué seguían hablando de ello?

Finalmente había decidido dejar de observar la pantalla de Power Point, mirando alrededor y aligerando la presión de la corbata, se estaba haciendo insoportablemente caliente. ¿Por qué es que todos seguían susurrando? Maldita sea, hacía mucho calor… Él era demasiado grandioso como para ser afectado por esta clase de cosas, pero repentinamente USA se estaba comenzando a sentir claustrofóbico: habían demasiados ojos encima de él. Normalmente adoraría ser el centro de toda la atención, pero ahora lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Uhhh… estoy aquí para hablar sobre la crisis energética… y… yo creo que… que… para resolver la crisis energética deberíamos… reciclar… y… y renovable… energía renovable… um…" - Maldición, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, pensando en algo como transformar la basura en energía, igual que en Volver al Futuro.

Sus ojos habían pasado por la multitud, intentando encontrar a Canadá o Inglaterra para una mejor estabilidad y en lugar de eso se quedaron fijos en unos radiantes ojos violetas que brillaban con regocijo. Burlándose. Intentando provocarlo. Sin pensarlo si quiera, las palmas de sus manos chocaron con violencia sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa:

"¡Rusia no es mi amante!"

Con un brazo barrió la superficie del mueble, papeles y carpetas volaron por todas partes. La habitación rompió en caos, con cualquier voz que intentara calmar el desorden siendo ahogada por el descontrol de la multitud.

"¡Está histérico, que alguien lo detenga! ¡Golpéenlo o algo así!" – se pudo escuchar el intento de Suiza de hacer que su voz sonara por encima del desorden de voces reinantes.

Y mientras tanto, se podía observar a USA golpeando una y otra vez la mesa con fuerza, coreando una y otra vez lo que parecía un mantra histérico:

"¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! ¡No…!"

De repente sintió que sus brazos ya no podían golpear la mesa, alguien los había inmovilizado, manteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza. Rusia. Era Rusia. Era su culpa que…

Rusia presionó sus labios contra los del muchacho histérico. Por un momento USA estuvo completamente entumecido, sin ninguna señal que indicara a sus miembros el separarse del otro, sin ningún pensamiento de asco en su cabeza. Solamente puro y dichoso entumecimiento.

Y luego se dio cuenta del sonido de la sangre agolpándose en sus propios oídos, del silencio inusual de la habitación y de los brillantes flashes que aparecían una y otra vez. Una foto. Una cámara. Rusia. Malo… Malo. ¡Malo! ¡Alguien estaba fotografiando esto! Finalmente el pensamiento y la acción le fueron restaurados al cerebro de USA y violentamente forzó la libertad de una de sus manos del agarre del eslavo, frotando sus labios.

"¿Estás más calmado ahora?" – la mirada en el rostro de Rusia desdecía la verdadera oscuridad debajo de la superficie de su expresión infantil.

USA se volteó hacia la audiencia: algunos de los países, como Romano, se reían y burlaban, Alemania estaba cubriendo los ojos de Veneciano y algunos otros países simplemente miraban a otro lado. Unos Francia y España muy heridos discutían sobre algo. Japón estaba… Japón era el que tenía la cámara, era él quien había tomado las fotos, ¡Tenía que alcanzarlo! ¿Por qué no podía moverse? De repente se dio cuenta que Rusia todavía mantenía presión en una de sus muñecas.

"¡Suéltame!" – le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

"No quiero" – dijo Rusia presionando su frente en contra de la de USA. Y más flashes se escucharon.

"¡Suéltame, maldita sea!" – exclamó exasperado alejando su rostro del de Rusia. Y ahora podía observar cómo Inglaterra se acercaba, totalmente hecho una furia.

"¡Afuera. Ahora! ¡Los dos!"

Violentamente escortó a los dos países fuera del caos reinante en la sala de conferencias, hacia una mucho más calmada atmósfera afuera. De pronto USA se dio cuenta de que podía respirar mucho más libremente.

"¡Inglaterra! ¿Viste cómo él…?"

"¡Cállate condenado, maldito idiota! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando actuando tan histéricamente? ¡Retrasado, ahora no podremos lograr que nadie se calme! ¡Tal vez si tuvieras la mitad del cerebro… demonios, un cuarto de cerebro, le harías un bien al mundo!" – Y ahora había encauzado su filosa furia hacia Rusia – "En cuanto a ti, ¿Qué crees que es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Estás intentando atraer la atención o algo? ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de acosar a América para tu propia diversión!"

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Inglaterra" – respondió Rusia con una expresión calmada, sonrisa eternamente en el rostro – "Simplemente estaba intentando calmar a América y me pareció que mi método era mucho más efectivo que el ofrecido por Suiza."

"¡No voy seguir aguantando esto!" – exclamó USA mirando airado a Rusia- "¡Me voy!"

"¡No puedes…!" – reclamó Inglaterra seriamente tomado por sorpresa - "¡No puedes simplemente irte! ¡Seguimos en una Conferencia Mundial!"

"¿Ah, no?" – refutó USA alzando una ceja – "sólo mírame"

Con eso, le lanzó una última mirada de odio a Rusia y se volteó en sus talones.

"¡América! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡América! ¡Alfred!" – Inglaterra hizo el amago de seguir al joven país cuando fue interrumpido por la mano de Rusia, agarrándolo por el brazo.

"¿Por qué insistes en controlar cada aspecto de su vida? Si quiere irse, déjalo, después de todo, funciona mejor para mi propósito si lo hace."

"¿Y qué es lo que se supone que eso significa?" – replicó Inglaterra estrechando los ojos – "mira, no sé qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer o si alguien te alentó a hacer esto, pero deja a América tranquilo."

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Inglaterra" – ahora el aura de Rusia era una mucho más oscura, la sonrisa más siniestra – "Y no intentes interferir en sus asuntos; no es de tu incumbencia después de todo."

"¡Al demonio con que no lo es! ¡América es mi hermano menor!" – terminó Inglaterra estallando de ira - "¡Tengo todo el derecho de interferir en sus asuntos! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres diciéndome que no interfiera?"

"Yo soy su amante" – declaró Rusia, dejando ir finalmente a Inglaterra – "O lo seré. Y soy completamente serio acerca de eso."

El británico abrió la boca, incapaz de hablar entre la confusión y la ira. Victorioso, Rusia sonrió y le dio la espalda para volver hasta la sala de conferencias una vez más.

"¡De-detente! ¡Rusia vuelve aquí y explícate!"

Pero Rusia lo ignoró sin darle mayor importancia y cerrando de portazo la puerta detrás de él. Las cosas estaban yendo muy bien, él no había esperado que América aceptara ser su amante de inmediato y había decidido que algunos golpes al ego podrían ayudar a hacer vulnerable a la nación más joven. Solamente había una cosa más que, sin él haberlo esperado o siquiera haber pensado en ello, sería el perfecto toque final. Simplemente tenía que conseguir esa cámara

Japón estaba acariciando la parte superior de su cámara: había conseguido unas fotos excelentes, no podía esperar a develarlas.

"¡Pues yo todavía sigo pensando que es comiquísimo!" – decía Romano en voz bastante alta y riendo.

"¿Ve? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No está Rusia simplemente mostrándole a América cómo se siente?" – comentó Veneciano preocupado - "¿No es hiriente que América le esté negando tan fuertemente? Me siento mal por Rusia…"

"¡Oh, vamos Feliciano!" – respondió Romano agitando una mano – "¡Los idiotas se merecen el uno al otro!"

"Bueno, me alegra que pienses que es entretenido-aru" – A la derecha de Japón, China, quien había estado bastante tranquilo hasta ese punto, finalmente intervino – "Aunque personalmente no parece que lo sea-aru, todos se están riendo pero ¿ha considerado alguno de ustedes lo que significaría si esos dos son en verdad amantes-aru? Ellos se convertirían en una horripilante fuerza en la que pensar-aru, y su alianza podría amortiguar mis intentos de llegar al mayor poder, qué fastidio-aru…"

Mientras este pensamiento se hundía, un humor mucho más sombrío se apoderó de los países alrededor. De repente no parecía tan divertido que Rusia hubiese anunciado que USA y él eran amantes. No lo parecía en lo absoluto...

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Au revoir! xD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buen día! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar una vez más! Oooohh... este y el que viene son unos de mis capítulos favoritos. ¿Por qué? se preguntarán. Bueno solamente tengo una palabra como respuesta: Prusia. Simplemente con su presencia, el capítulo se vuelve diez veces más asombroso. xD

¡Ok! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 4)<strong>

USA se encontraba tumbado en la cama, comiendo palomitas de maíz furiosamente y medio prestándole atención a una película de acción que se veía en la televisión. La parte de atrás de su cabeza palpitaba, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza que tenía por el estrés, todavía podía sentir las punzadas detrás de las rodillas y sentía las costillas amoratadas. Pero qué día tan terrible había sido aquél, sin mencionar las cicatrices emocionales.

Luego de haber huido de la Conferencia Mundial, había llegado tarde a casa e inmediatamente había abierto una lata de cerveza para ahogarse en las tranquilizadoras y atontadas luces parpadeantes de la pantalla, mientras intentaba olvidar lo absolutamente miserable que había sido ese día. Suspiró suavemente, enterrando la cara en la almohada. ¡Bueno que se jodan todos, él iba a dormir! Tal vez en sus sueños pudiese olvidar la agonía que había sufrido de las manos de Rusia, pensaba mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y tapaba su cabeza con las mantas. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás para mañana ya todo habría desaparecido y tal vez él no tuviera que pensar en ello nunca más.

USA finalmente cayó en el último sueño sereno que iba a tener en mucho tiempo.

**XXXX**

Se podía escuchar vagamente el himno nacional del país por alguna parte, confundido se frotó los ojos y parpadeó. La música se detuvo y luego de un segundo, comenzó a sonar nuevamente; USA se sentó soñoliento intentando saber a qué venía el sonido, luego cayó en cuenta: su teléfono. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas intentando encontrar el aparato antes que dejase de sonar y luego de palpar por un minuto finalmente lo encontró, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar leer el nombre de quien le llamaba. Simplemente decía "Jefe", rápidamente USA abrió el teléfono.

"Mmm… ¿Hola? Lo siento, estaba dormido" – hubo una larga pausa de silencio - "¿Hola? ¿Qué necesitabas? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?"

"América ¿Qué has hecho?" – se escuchó una voz luego de un largo suspiro.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo parpadeando sorprendido – "Yo no he hecho nada."

"Ve al fax…" - replicó la voz de su jefe luego de otro suspiro, más largo que el primero – "Te mandaré algo muy interesante que fue enviado esta mañana."

Sin colgar, USA se dirigió hacia el aparato y comenzó a esperar a que el papel saliera, buscando mientras tanto a Texas para ver mejor. Cuando encontró los anteojos, el papel ya había salido y, todavía mareado por el sueño, USA miró el documento… para ya no quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¿Ya te llegó?" – por toda respuesta USA dio un pequeño chillido de asombro – "Y también a la mitad del mundo. Maldita sea América ¿Qué es esto? No solamente escapaste de una Conferencia Mundial cuando era tu turno de hablar luego de hacer una gran escena aparentemente, pero ¿Ahora esto? ¿Sabías que los teléfonos no han parado de sonar toda la mañana? Los medios llaman, igual que líderes de todas partes del mundo y eso es sólo el principio ¡Esto está fuera de control! Las personas están intentando averiguar sobre el chisme o están demandando saber cuando entramos en una alianza secreta con Rusia ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara!"

No podía conseguir su voz. Asombrado, USA seguía mirando a la muy explícita foto de Rusia besándolo en la Conferencia Mundial. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer una cara tan putilla? ¿Qué era esto? Y no ayudaba nada que Rusia pareciera increíblemente dominante, de hecho, no podría haber parecido mas el amante histérico de Rusia aún si hubiese querido.

"Bueno ¿No tienes nada que decir ante esto? ¡Además de que es un completo desastre por supuesto!" – exclamó el jefe, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Mierda, se me olvidó quitarle la maldita cámara a Japón! ¿Cómo fue que la consiguió?" – dijo cuando volvió su voz nuevamente, más para sí mismo. De repente se dio cuenta que su jefe esperaba impaciente en la otra línea – "Y-yo olvidé que él… estaba tan molesto… ¡Él me estaba acosando! Quiero decir ¡No tienes idea! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!"

"Eso no tiene demasiada importancia, pues no parece que no tuvieras nada que ver en la foto ¿no es así?" – replicó el hombre en la otra línea seriamente – "tienes que arreglar esto. _**Ahora**_."

"C-correcto" – respondió USA enseguida, tragando saliva – "E-encontraré una forma de arreglar esto. Confía en mí. Mierda…"

"Asegúrate de hacerlo" – otro suspiro se pudo escuchar en el auricular de USA – "Sólo recuerda que mientras más tiempo te tome, mayor se torna el problema para el resto nosotros."

Con eso como frase definitiva, su jefe colgó y USA apretó el botón para finalizar el contacto telefónico, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que había perdido un montón de otras llamadas. Medio entumecido con la sorpresa, decidió revisar el buzón de llamadas perdidas, para darse cuenta que había dormido ignorando dos docenas de repiques esa mañana. Algunas llamadas venían de personas que conocía: Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia y España por alguna razón… También había números que no conocía y mensajes de voz, de los que tenía el presentimiento que no quería escuchar particularmente.

Rusia… ¡Jodido Rusia! Con sentimientos de frustración y enojo lanzó el teléfono al escritorio con algo de violencia y rasgó la foto en trizas. Como si ayer no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillante, ahora había una evidencia fotográfica de dicha humillación esparcida por todos los rincones del globo que podía permanecer y multiplicarse por el resto de los años por venir.

"¡Mierda!" – exclamó, luego de enviar las trizas al suelo y frotándose las sienes.

Nunca en su vida había USA tenido la necesidad, ni siquiera había sentido el deseo, de enterrarse en un hoyo y desaparecer por los siglos de los siglos o algo así y pues ahora conocía muy bien la sensación. Tan solo había una cosa por hacer. Buscó con la mirada su teléfono antes de volver a agarrarlo con disgustó y revisó en su lista de contactos ¿Siquiera tenía el número de Rusia? No estaba seguro, tenía la tendencia de borrarlo cada vez que el otro país le hacía irritar, lo que ocurría constantemente. Finalmente lo había encontrado con el nombre de "Rojo" y sintiéndose completamente contrariado, apretó el botón para realizar la llamada.

**XXXX**

El susodicho ruso se encontraba en esos momentos tarareando para sí mismo, mientras estaba inclinado en la pantalla de su computadora leyendo un artículo en internet titulado "Las 10 mejores formas de complacer a tu amante"; personalmente podía pensar en 10 formas mucho más interesantes, envolviéndolos a los dos por supuesto. En el momento en que pensaba eso, su teléfono sonó y él lo había sacado sin darse demasiada prisa; se habían estado filtrando llamadas desde el momento en que envió esa adorable foto que justamente se encontraba apoyada en su escritorio: era la mejor del grupo, aunque tenía que admitir que Japón tenía talento para este arte. Más que la de su airado jefe, no había estado interesado en contestar la llamada de ninguna otra persona y no había podido apagar su teléfono, pues era solamente una cuestión de tiempo antes de que… Ah y aquí estaba, una llamada de USA. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa astuta.

"Привет (privet) América, he estado esperando tu llamada."

"¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, hijo de puta?" – USA parecía tan airado como su jefe.

"¿En referencia a qué?" – respondió el eslavo, reclinándose en su asiento sin dejar de lucir la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Me refiero a esa fotografía que enviaste!"

Rusia decidió que adoraba cómo se escuchaba USA cuando estaba enojado, quizás eso es algo que siempre le gustó de él.

"Ah, esa fotografía. Es maravillosa ¿da? Tu rostro luce completamente erótico, me hace querer verte terriblemente."

"¡Jódete!" – exclamó el norteamericano en la otra línea, luego de hacer un sonido estrangulado que provocó una risita silenciosa en Rusia - "¡Esto es serio! ¡Algo tiene que hacerse para enmendar este problema y ya que fuiste tú el causante, espero que lo arregles!"

"No veo por qué tenga que hacer algo." – replicó con calma Rusia bostezando.

"¡No me des esa porquería!"

"Te diré algo" – dijo Rusia mirando la fotografía en el escritorio – "Estaré de acuerdo en discutir qué acciones quieres tomar, _sí_"** – **y se detuvo un momento para marcar más énfasis en la palabra – "y solo si estás de acuerdo en discutirlo en persona."

Hubo una larga pausa desde la otra línea, a Rusia le habría encantado ver qué era lo que el otro país hacía, la expresión de su rostro.

"Bien" – fue la corta y helada respuesta.

"¡Bien! ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? Pienso que sería mejor que nos encontráramos discretamente en otro país, de otra forma llamaríamos mucho la atención por nosotros mismos."

"La casa de Inglaterra" – repuso USA luego de una corta pausa.

"No, no me cae bien. Algún otro lugar."

"¡No tengo idea!" – un suspiro frustrado se escuchó desde el lado proviniendo de USA - "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Mmm… la casa de Alemania" – respondió Rusia, luego de pensarlo por un momento – "discutamos allá, es probable que nos deje hablar en su casa y no dirá nada al respecto, ya que no es del tipo que se mete en los problemas de los demás."

"…Bien, puedo hacerlo."

"Entonces me pondré en contacto con él y planearé todo" – dijo Rusia, sonriendo resplandeciente – "No tienes que preocuparte por nada, me pondré en contacto contigo pronto para darte los detalles, no puedo esperar para verte una vez más."

Hubo una pausa antes de que muriera la llamada sin haberse dicho mas nada, ante esto Rusia rió: orgulloso, difícil USA… era muy divertido jugar con él.

El eslavo marcaba el número de Alemania, mientras apretaba el botón del ratón, haciendo aparecer una ventana con un mucho más interesante artículo acerca de unas muy intrigantes cosas que hacer en la cama.

"¿…Hallo? ¿Es este Rusia?"

"¡Da!" – la sonrisa de Rusia se hizo más brillante – "¡Saludos Alemania! Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte."

"¿Qué clase de favor?" – Alemania no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

**XXXX**

Un poco más de doce horas después de haber contactado a Rusia, USA salió de un vehículo sin placa aparcado frente a la casa de Alemania, ajustando sus lentes de sol y se apuró a llegar a la puerta principal. Él dudaba que alguien pudiera verlo en ese punto, pero de todas formas hizo una llamada al aeropuerto privado. Luego de mirar a los lados, finalmente se decidió a tocar a la puerta, impaciente porque le dejasen entrar y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy tenso Alemania en el marco.

"América… me alegra que seas el primero en llegar. Pasa."

"Gracias" – respondió USA entrando rápidamente – "¿Tú recibiste… eso…?" – Alemania tosió ante la pregunta y fue todo lo que USA necesitó – "¡Jodeeeerrr!"

Alemania miró a USA desconcertado, sin estar seguro de si debía intentar confortar al obviamente estresado país y de tener que hacerlo, cómo.

"Así que, ¿Qué pasó en la conferencia luego de que me fui?" – preguntó USA quitándose los lentes de sol y guardándolos en su bolsillo.

"Rusia volvió no mucho tiempo después y tomó la cámara de Japón" – Alemania había decidido evadir cualquier muestra de simpatía para salir de la incomodidad – "habían muchas especulaciones de a dónde habías ido y… de si fue junto con Rusia. Inglaterra aclaró violentamente que ustedes no se habían ido juntos, pero algunos siguieron pensando que sólo estaba cubriéndote. Las cosas se desmantelaron después de eso. Un par de países intentaron recobrar la reunión. Terminamos disgregándonos temprano. Luego, un poco más tarde, muchos de nosotros recibimos… bueno…"

"¡Si hubiera sabido en lo que esto se iba a transformar, nunca me hubiera ido!" – aseguró USA, frotándose el puente de la nariz – "Esto es un desastre."

Alemania miró a USA desde el rabillo del ojo, le habría gustado preguntar si Rusia y él estaban realmente envueltos, pero eso no era de su incumbencia; solamente deseaba que si algo estaba pasando en realidad, que el cooperar ahora pudiera servirle de ventaja más adelante. De repente una voz cortante los interrumpió a ambos, una que hizo sentirse más estresado a Alemania.

"¿Está aquí? Está aquí ¿Verdad? ¿América? ¡JAJA!"

Prusia saltó desde la baranda de las escaleras, sonriendo como un lunático.

"América debes de recordar a Prusia" – dijo Alemania frunciendo el ceño.

"Ja, tiempo sin verte América" – replicó el mismo Prusia como si Alemania hubiese hablado con él en lugar de con el más joven y cubrió la cintura de su hermano menor con un brazo, apoyándose en él.

"Hey…" - respondió USA sacudiendo la mano una vez, luego de haber mirado de arriba abajo a Prusia, sin dudar que el otro país también lo había hecho con él.

"Bueno…" - Alemania intentó quitarse de encima gentilmente a Prusia, quien lo apretó hacia sí con más fuerza. Se dio por vencido – "si me sigues te mostraré dónde estarán hablando tú y Rusia."

Alemania dirigió a USA a través de la casa con Prusia todavía pegado a él, el muchacho pudo notar inmediatamente las miradas lascivas que le lanzaba el mayor de los hermanos y le respondió con una de furia. Si algo sabía USA era que Prusia era un pendejo ególatra.

"Esta habitación debería proporcionarles la privacidad necesaria mientras arreglan…" - decía Alemania mientras pasaba a una habitación cerrada y sin ventanas en las paredes - "…lo que sea que necesiten arreglar."

"Gracias" – asintió USA, mirando la pequeña habitación.

"¿Hay algo más?" – Alemania parecía incómodo - "¿Hay algo que quieras que te ofrezca mientras esperas?"

"Nah, estaré bien" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –" a menos que tengas algo que te permita viajar en el tiempo."

Prusia se rió con fuerza mientras su hermano menor negaba rotundamente, tomándose la pregunta con seriedad.

"Bruder ¿Por qué no le traes una cerveza al menos?"

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea, considerando las razones por las que está aquí" – atajó Alemania frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y por qué exactamente estás aquí, pequeño América?" – le preguntó Prusia al joven, con los ojos brillantes.

"Para enderezar algunas cosas" – respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos – "Otra cosa además de eso, no es tu problema."

"Vamos Prusia" – Alemania puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano – "es tiempo de que te vayas."

"Seguro, seguro Oeste" – Prusia le hizo una mueca a USA más allá del rostro de Alemania - "Auf Wiedersehen." – terminó de decir y se marchó de la habitación.

"Mis disculpas" – dijo Alemania frotándose la cara – "mi hermano es un poco… bueno, es Prusia. Si hay algo que necesites puedes buscarme ¿Está bien que te quedes esperando solo?" – USA asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta – "Bien… escoltaré a Rusia hasta acá cuando haya llegado."

Alemania terminó diciendo esto y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente, dejando a USA solo. La habitación tenía un silencio que él mismo había decidido catalogar como misterioso, podía oír un reloj haciendo tick-tack encima de un estante. Dejó que sus ojos barrieran la estancia, hasta que permanecieron fijos en dos gruesos libros que habían sobre una mesilla y decidió terminar sentándose en el sofá gris y monótono que ocupaba bastante espacio de la ya pequeña habitación, cerrando los ojos, suspirando y reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Durante el viaje de casi 10 horas que le tocó hacer para llegar hasta Alemania, USA había estado preparando unas palabras que despotricarle a Rusia en el segundo en que viera su estúpida cara de ruso. Sin embargo, diez horas es un tiempo bastante largo y aunque estuviera molesto mas allá de la razón, también se le había ocurrido que, si se venía entre gritos y escupitajos, Rusia se reiría en su cara como toda respuesta y se consideraría a sí mismo victorioso. De forma que había considerado sólo pedirle calmada pero firmemente a Rusia que hiciera un anuncio público, explicando que, de hecho, ellos NO eran amantes y que nunca lo fueron. Sin ser necesario que se diga, resultaría tan sorprendido que no le quedaría de otra que hacer lo que USA le pediría. ¡Asombroso!

"¿Bier?"

"¿H-huh?" – USA saltó por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente.

"¿Bier?" – Allí estaba Prusia haciendo su mueca característica y ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza – "Creo que Alemania está siendo muy educado, estoy seguro que el bastardo solamente las quiere para sí mismo." – Prusia se rió de su propio comentario y se sentó a su lado, presionando la lata entre las manos de USA, quien finalmente la agarró y la abrió. Bueno, ya que se la habían ofrecido ¿Por qué no probarla?

"¡Jah! ¡En verdad hace sentirse mejor!" – exclamó luego de darle un largo trago al líquido amargo.

"Lo apuesto" – sonrió Prusia, quitándole la lata de las manos y tomando él mismo – "mejor que tu basura, ¿ja?"

"¡Mi cerveza no es basura!" – le espetó USA mirando ceñudo al otro - "¡Está perfectamente bien!"

"La cerveza alemana es tan asombrosa como yo" – replicó Prusia resollando y tomando otro trago – "y eso es bastante asombroso."

"Y todavía no se compara a lo asombro que soy yo" – respondió USA, quitándole la cerveza, terminándosela y agitando la lata vacía en frente de Prusia, quien parecía infinitamente complacido de haber encontrado un adversario que valía la pena.

"¿Así son las cosas? Pruébalo."

"Yo soy un país" – aseguró el muchacho, alzándole una ceja – "no una provincia."

"Por lo menos a mi no me encontrarían haciendo esta cara" – se burló Prusia como toda respuesta, sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y desdoblándolo para revelar la foto con Rusia besándolo, USA rápidamente se la quitó de las manos y la hizo una bola. Ante esto Prusia se rió abiertamente – "Aw, pobre pequeño América ¿Apenado? Bueno, haz lo que quieras con eso, tengo muchas más copias, puedo compartir unas cuantas."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó USA ruborizándose, consiguiendo un guiño de Prusia.

"Es tu cara" – y como para dar más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo, levantó el rostro de USA tomando su mentón entre sus dedos – "no puedo superar cuánto pareces una putilla en esa foto. Mein Gott es sexy. Me pregunto, mi nombre se parece mucho al de ese bastardo ¿Harías una cara así para mí, América?" – Prusia lanzó una carcajada luego de terminar.

"¡Jódete y aléjate!" – exclamó USA sintiendo hervir por dentro la ira.

"Escuché la palabra joder" – Prusia se inclinó a USA mientras decía esto, rodeando al muchacho con un brazo - "¿Es eso una invitación?"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Quítate!"

"No antes de ver si puedo persuadir esa cara tuya" – respondió Prusia acercándose más a USA.

Justamente cuando Prusia comenzaba a reclinarse y USA estaba a punto de golpearlo, ambos escucharon un sonido que los hizo congelarse.

"¡Kol-kol-kol-kol-kol-kol…!" – Prusia de repente fue despegado de USA con una mirada alarmada en su rostro, para encontrarse con que Rusia lo había agarrado por el cuello como si fuera tan ligero como un gatito, de modo que estuviera frente a frente con él – "no toques a mi amante. Nunca. La próxima vez que lo hagas te arrancaré la columna vertebral." – Prusia tragó muy fuerte, con la expresión de un ciervo que ha visto las luces de un auto a punto de arrollarlo, por la expresión que tenía Rusia en el rostro.

"¡Déjalo ir!" – se pudo escuchar la voz de Alemania desde atrás de la espalda de Rusia – "¡Por favor, solo es un idiota!"

Se hizo un largo silencio incómodo antes de que Rusia decidiera bajar a Prusia. Intentando seguir viéndose bien, el más bajo de los países se alisó la ropa, casi escondiendo el temblor de sus manos, antes de rodear los hombros de Alemania con un brazo.

"No iba a hacer nada en realidad, solamente estaba jugando. Vamos Oeste, los amantes tienen dulces palabras que susurrarse el uno al otro."

"Bueno…" - frunció el ceño Alemania a su irresponsable hermano y luego mirando al resto de los países – "los dejaré solos mientras sea necesario. No duden en llamar por si necesitan algo."

"Gracias Alemania" – Rusia miraba fríamente a Prusia, quien intentaba evadir su mirada – "pueden irse ahora."

Alemania dio un último asentimiento antes de escoltar a su hermano fuera de la habitación. Luego de que se hubieron ido, Rusia se volteó hacia el desaliñado USA y de repente se lanzó hacia él, el muchacho gritó por la sorpresa mientras el eslavo lo atraía hacia su pecho.

"¡Mi pobre América! ¡Debió haber sido terrible, ser molestado por un pervertido!"

"¡Estoy siendo molestado por ti de la misma forma!" – exclamó como respuesta el muchacho, apartando a Rusia de sí.

"¡Qué frío!" – dijo Rusia alejándolo un poco – "comparando las acciones de ese estúpido con los cuidados afectuosos del que amas…"

"¡No somos amantes!" – dijo USA con un grito de frustración – "de hecho ¡Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí!"

"Pensé que estábamos aquí por la foto que había enviado" – replicó Rusia dejándolo ir finalmente – "Pienso que te veías absolutamente precioso."

"¡Pendejo!" – USA le lanzó una mirada asesina – "¡Mi jefe no está muy feliz con esto en verdad! Está haciendo que entre el pánico entre los demás países. ¡Hemos estado recibiendo llamadas desde todo el globo gracias a ti! Las personas están asustadas de que mi gobierno vaya a unir fuerzas con el tuyo para destruir el mundo ¡Tienes que hacer un anuncio público revocando tus palabras y acciones!" – Ahí. Lo dijo. Desafortunadamente no tan elocuentemente como hubiese querido y todo gracias a ese estúpido de Prusia.

"Mmm…" - Rusia puso un rostro de burlona reflexión antes de responder – "mi jefe está muy molesto también, en verdad estaba un poco disgustado con mi actuación la última vez que hablamos, pero creo que puedo disuadirlo a que vea las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Después de todo, él puede ser mi jefe pero yo he estado mucho más tiempo, de modo que si yo digo que América es mi amante, pues América será mi amante entonces."

La mirada que Rusia le dio a USA enviaba un claro mensaje: 'Estas palabras no son solamente dirigidas a mi jefe, sino que a ti también'

"Mira" – dijo USA luego de tragar saliva muy fuerte – "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar todo lo que dijiste y desmentirlo y ninguno de los dos tendrá problemas. Oh, habrán algunos chismes por ahí, pero se aclararán pronto, así que ¿qué dices?"

"Digo que quiero que digas que me amas" – ahora Rusia lo miraba con tanta lascivia como lo había hecho antes Prusia.

"¡Bueno apesta para ti!" – respondió USA sonrojándose furiosamente - "¡no diré algo así!"

"¿Por qué continúas haciéndote esto América?" – suspiró Rusia en un sufrimiento burlón – "Dile esto a tu jefe: tengo cero intereses en América, lo único que me interesa es Alfred, a él es a quien quiero… De hecho, voy a llamarte Alfred de ahora en adelante, tú puedes llamarme Iván. Dile que no quiero ni intento mezclar la política en esto, nosotros no conquistaremos o destruiremos al mundo… por lo menos no por ahora. Todo lo que haremos será enamorarnos" – Rusia sonrió a la mirada de fría cólera que le daba USA – "Ahí está ¿Todo arreglado?"

"¡No, no lo está! ¡Le has mentido al mundo entero! ¡No somos amantes! ¡No estamos enamorados! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!" – con esta descarga el rostro de Rusia se acercó mucho al suyo, finalmente se inclinó y rozó los labios de USA con los suyos propios.

"Entonces deja que nos convirtamos en amantes y déjanos enamorarnos, de esa forma no sería una mentira" – con esos susurros, Rusia empujó al joven lanzándolo contra el mueble e inmovilizándolo – "Di que lo harás y tu castigo terminará."

"¡Nunca!" – gruñó USA enfadado.

"Entonces me temo, Alfred" – dijo Rusia chasqueando la lengua y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción – "Que este es sólo el comienzo."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Привет (privet): es un "Hola" informal en ruso.

Hallo: "Hola" en alemán.

Auf Wiedersehen: "Adiós" en alemán también.

Bier: "Cerveza" en alemán.

Ja: "Sí" en alemán

Bruder: "Hermano" en alemán

Mein Gott: "Dios mío" en alemán.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta mañana!


	5. Chapter 5

Como hoy es un buen día y estos capítulos me gustan mucho, pues lo tenía listo mucho más temprano, pero la página de Fanfiction no me dejó subirlo por problemas que tenía creo... -_-

¡Pero de todas formas aquí está!

Muchas gracias por las personas que han estado comentando y que están disfrutando de la historia, en verdad me hace muy feliz.

Con eso dicho... ¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 5)<strong>

"Tal vez" – la voz de Rusia se podía escuchar serena, mientras USA había intentado empujarlo, consiguiendo que el eslavo capturara sus manos con fuerza y las colocara sobre la cabeza del muchacho, con todo medio de moverse siendo completamente sellado – "Deberías considerar las consecuencias de tus decisiones antes de hacerlas, no después." – terminó con una de sus risitas características.

"¿Q-qué es lo que me harás?" – preguntó USA, luchando por liberarse del apretón que tenía en sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, en el momento que Rusia se rió más fuerte.

"¿Qué es lo que no voy a hacerte?" – susurró lamiendo los labios del más joven, la sonrisa se había hecho más grande.

"¡N-no puedes hacer eso aquí!" – exclamó USA sintiendo como las burbujas del pánico estaban empezando a brotar - "¡Esta es la casa de Alemania!" – con esa interjección lo único que consiguió lograr fue una sonrisa burlona de parte de Rusia y que pasara su lengua por su quijada para molestarlo.

"Bueno, eso simplemente haría otra excelente humillación ¿da? ¿Te imaginas qué hermosa historia haría eso? América y Rusia son atrapados teniendo sexo salvaje en el hogar de Alemania, haría pedazo cualquier y todo rastro de dignidad que te queda ¿No es así?" – ante esto USA dio un respingo y ya no dejó salir el aire, horrorizado por la imagen mental que se estaba haciendo de lo que había dicho Rusia, mientras el susodicho se entretenía bajando por su cuello y dejando suaves besos – "Por suerte para ti, seré indulgente contigo esta vez, no haré algo cercano a ese extremo; solamente voy a darte un presente, quiero dejar un signo incluso más íntimo para mostrarle al mundo a quien perteneces." – dejando la conversación como terminada Rusia comenzó a lamer el cuello del muchacho.

"¡Detente!" – el cuerpo de USA se había puesto rígido por la impresión - "¡Déjame ir!"

Rusia ignoró olímpicamente todos los intentos fútiles del norteamericano de intentar luchar contra él. Enfocándose en su tarea diligentemente, transfirió las muñecas de USA a una sola mano, sería un poco más difícil mantenerlo inmovilizado, pero necesitaba por lo menos una de ellas para poder continuar. Con la mano libre que le quedó comenzó a desanudar la corbata del muchacho, casi deshaciendo el nudo por completo, luego se enfocó en los botones de su camisa y los abrió todos, exponiendo el deliciosamente vulnerable cuello del joven. Su boca descendió hacia la tentadora piel, comenzando a succionar y permitiendo a su mano viajar por el cuerpo de USA, mientras sentía cómo se contraía por su tacto.

"¡Detente, maldita sea!" – gruñía USA durante todo el proceso - "¡No! ¡Dios, no dejes una marca!" – de repente se pudo escuchar el sonido más aterrador que USA había escuchado: la manilla de la puerta rodando para abrirse – "¡Rusia! ¡Oh, Dios Rusia detente por favor! ¡Detente, te lo ruego!"

Rusia no parecía escuchar los ruegos, pues siguió su tarea con una intensidad firme y si se podía decir más diligente que antes. Y ahora la puerta había girado para abrirse y pasos rápidos se podían escuchar resonar en el piso de la habitación.

"¡He escuchado un sonido! ¿Qué es lo que…?" – Alemania se detuvo completamente al llegar al lado del mueble, cuando se dio cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba pasando – "U-uh…"

"¡Alemania!" – USA abrió la boca para intentar defenderse – "¡no-Ooooh -!" – riendo socarronamente en contra del cuello de USA, Rusia alejó su mano de su entrepierna, mientras que el rostro del muchacho se tornó del color del papel ¿Ese sonido salió realmente de su boca? Estaba deseando morir al ver cómo el rubor en las mejillas de Alemania se hacía más intenso.

"Er… l-lamento interrumpir. Yo solo… no hablaré sobre esto. Yo…" - y entonces algo mucho peor pasó, que es decir mucho en ese momento.

"Bruder ¿encontraste qué…? ¡OH, MEIN GOTT!" – de repente Prusia estaba al lado de Alemania, sonriendo al impotente USA - "¡Mein Gott, míralo! ¡Pero qué prostituta! Oeste ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas filmando pornografía? ¡Ya sé! vas a incluir esclavitud masoquista en esta ¿Cierto?"

"¡E-este!" – dijo Alemania tosiendo y mirando a un lado - "¿Cómo pudiste…? Yo nunca…"

"Pero lo estabas pensando" – respondió Prusia pinchando las mejillas de su hermano menor - "¡Y mira al ruso, continuando sin ninguna preocupación por el mundo! ¡Esto es asombroso, el mejor día con mucho!" – Prusia lanzó una carcajada y eso hizo que la garganta de USA se cerrara violentamente.

_¡No me miren, no me miren, no miren, no miren, no, no, no! ¡Por favor no me miren!_

Satisfecho, Rusia finalmente se apartó de la piel del muchacho, sonriendo a su obra de arte, antes de voltearse hacia Alemania.

"Mis disculpas Alemania, ya habíamos terminado de discutir y me temo que me dejé llevar un poco; tu hermano me hizo ponerme tan celoso que simplemente no pude detenerme, prometo mostrar más restricción en el resto de mi estadía aquí."

"B-bueno… eso es…" - Alemania hizo intentos ininteligibles de hablar, aclarando su garganta y mirando a un lado, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

"Es tut mir lei, América" – dijo Prusia riendo burlonamente – "¡No fue mi intención hacer que a tu novio le diera un arrebato de celos con mi grandiosidad!"

"No me hagas transferir mi arrebato de celos a ti Prusia" – lo interrumpió Rusia, dándole una sonrisa que le hizo temblar – "Te prometo que será bastante violento y doloroso."

Inmediatamente Prusia jugó a la retirada hacia la espalda de Alemania y al eslavo le había sorprendido que USA no hubiera replicado acerca de lo que había dicho el mayor de los hermanos, en realidad, el muchacho había permanecido bastante callado durante un tiempo. Rusia lo miró y observó cómo USA se mordía el labio inferior con la cara ligeramente crispada, sus ojos estaban fijos determinadamente en un punto del techo y se veían un tanto brillantes: Rusia se dio cuenta que el joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El ruso estaba bastante ansioso por ver cómo USA se quebraba y lloraba, sin embargo, no quería compartir la experiencia con Alemania y mucho menos con Prusia.

Rápidamente se irguió más hasta sentarse completamente y haló hacia sí a USA, escondiendo el rostro del menor con su pecho.

"Si no les importa, ¿podrían irse? Hay algo bastante privado que he recordado tenía que discutir con Alfred."

Alemania asintió rápidamente, no confiando en su voz, mientras que Prusia le hizo una mueca a los dos países sentados, pero por supuesto, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar provocar a Rusia.

"Ja, apuesto a que sí, estoy seguro de que es algo _muy_ privado" – luego rodeó el pecho y la cintura de su hermano – "vamos Oeste, tengamos un "encuentro" en mi cuarto."

"B-bruder" – había comenzado Alemania, muy incómodo – "no…"

"Eres tan lindo Oeste" – Prusia rió disimuladamente – "bueno, a menos que quieras permanecer más tiempo acá…"

Alemania luchó por zafarse de su hermano rápidamente y comenzó a retirarse, casi escapando, de la embarazosa e intensa tensión de la habitación, sin decir más nada.

Rusia esperó a que la puerta se cerrara firmemente de nuevo, antes de empujar a USA lejos de su pecho para observar su rostro apropiadamente; el chico le lanzó una mirada airada, pero mezclada con sus pobres intentos de retener las lágrimas lo único que hacía era verse dolorosamente tierno. E hizo pensar a Rusia en un niño a quien le habían dicho que no podía tener algo que quería en verdad.

"Pienso que no fue tan malo. Y las marcas que te dejé lucen completamente atractivas en ti, si me dejas decirlo."

USA separó sus labios y lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un ligero sollozo, valientemente intentó detener las lágrimas, pero en contradicción, lo único que consiguió fue que fluyeran más rápido. De modo que ahí estaba, sollozando silenciosamente con rabia y vergüenza, mezclado con una corriente de lágrimas pasando por sus mejillas.

"¡Te o-odio Rusia! ¡T-te odio! ¡Jo-oder!"

El joven bajó la cabeza sollozando más y Rusia volvió a subirla, removiendo sus anteojos. Su adorable, sollozante Alfred. España tenía razón, la vulnerabilidad era increíblemente sexy. USA había levantado sus manos para alejar a Rusia y esconder su rostro, pero él no permitiría nada de eso, de modo que tomó de nuevo al joven por las manos.

"Déjame ver ese hermoso rostro Alfred."

Como toda respuesta, USA le lanzó una mirada de odio, haciendo temblar de placer a Rusia. Habiendo marcado profundamente la imagen en su memoria, el eslavo soltó las manos del muchacho y lo acercó nuevamente hacia sí. Con gran ternura, que hacía un enorme contraste con su comportamiento sádico de hace unos pocos momentos, acariciaba los cabellos de Alfred, murmurándole palabras delicadas al oído.

USA apretó los nudillos con fuerza, pero se sentía tan derrotado en el momento, que no logró hacer ningún intento de escapar del agarre de Rusia. En lugar de eso, sollozó hasta sacarlo todo de su sistema, teniendo pensamientos ponzoñosos dirigidos hacia su consolador.

Pronto sus lágrimas se apaciguaron, se sentía exhausto y ahora tenía otro dolor de cabeza por el estrés que arrancarse. Rusia lo alejó de sí al no escuchar más sollozos y pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas húmedas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"¡No te atrevas a preguntarme eso!" – exclamó USA sorbiéndose la nariz - "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"¿Mía?" – Rusia le dio una mirada de falsa impresión – "Si lo pensamos por un minuto, podemos llegar a la conclusión de que fue tu culpa, Alfred. Después de todo, si hubieras hecho lo que yo te dije, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Aunque debo admitir que estoy bastante complacido de poder verte de esta forma."

"¡Eres un monstruo!" – le siseó el muchacho estrechando los ojos.

"Eso es un poco fuerte" – replicó Rusia con su característica risita – "y yo que había pensado que habíamos hecho un adelanto."

"¿Y qué adelanto sería ese?" – resolló el muchacho con indignación.

"Bueno, finalmente quebramos ese fuerte ego tuyo, lo que nos dirigió a un momento muy íntimo."

"¡Ugh! ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? ¡Lo juro hay algo muy malo dentro de tu cabeza!"

"Creo que prefiero que no hables por un tiempo" – respondió él ladeando la cabeza – "arruina la ilusión." – dicho esto, se inclinó y besó ligeramente los labios de USA.

"¡Detente!" – exclamó el muchacho erizándose como un gato.

"Ten cuidado" – dijo Rusia formando espirales con la corbata desanudada de USA – "no quieres traer de nuevo a Alemania ¿no es así?" – el muchacho se sonrojó, siendo estas frases suficientes para hacerle tragar sus propias palabras. Rusia frotó los labios desafiantes de USA con sus dedos – "eso está mejor…" - se inclinó y besó a Alfred de nuevo, succionando su labio inferior – "Mmm… ¿qué tan exitoso piensas que fue este encuentro Alfred?"

El tono burlón en la voz de Rusia fue la gota que derramó el vaso, USA reunió su fuerza y la concentró en un solo puño que fue a parar en la cara del eslavo. Rusia gruñó e intentó agarrar la camisa del muchacho ciegamente, pero USA lo evitó dándole un zarpazo y comenzando a ladearse hacia atrás. Cuando intentó voltearse para salir del sillón, la parte superior de su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que su cara saludara al piso con un ruido sordo, respingando, se volteó para ver cómo sus piernas seguían torpemente atrapadas debajo de Rusia.

"¡Ouch! ¡Mierda! ¡Bájate!"

"Eso era innecesario" – respondió Rusia frotándose la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Bájate!" – exclamó USA luchando para liberar sus piernas - "¡Duele!" – Rusia finalmente cambió el centro del peso, permitiendo que USA pudiese llevar las piernas hasta el suelo, retrayéndolas de dolor y mirando a Rusia con furia - "¡Para el registro, este encuentro fue un fallo total! Mierda… ¿Dónde está Texas? ¡Me voy!"

Rusia miró a un lado y tomó los anteojos de USA desde su lado del sillón, pensando que era un milagro que no se hubieran roto cuando el muchacho había intentado ese estúpido movimiento. Había sido un error de su parte.

"Temperamento, temperamento mi querido Alfred" – dijo Rusia ofreciéndole los anteojos – "simplemente hubieras dicho que querías levantarte. Y si lo consideras un fallo total, no sé entonces qué esperabas obtener de esto."

"¡El limpiar mi nombre que has manchado en el lapso de unas veinticuatro horas!" – exclamó el muchacho arrancando las gafas de las manos del ruso.

"Yo te lo advertí" – dijo Rusia mientras se sentaba apropiadamente en el sillón y levantaba el rostro de USA con una de sus botas.

"¡…Si no quieres tomarte esto en serio simplemente lo arreglaré por mi mismo!" – dijo el muchacho alejando con violencia la bota del eslavo y levantándose – "mientras tanto, no quiero escuchar nada de ti, ni ver tu rostro de nuevo."

"Estás gravemente equivocado Alfred" – dijo Rusia elevando la mirada hacia su interlocutor – "Yo estoy tomándome esto más seriamente de lo que lo estás haciendo tú."

"Sí, lo que tú digas, Rusia" – replicó el joven con un suspiro exasperado.

USA se había volteado para irse y estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando Rusia se levantó y cruzó la habitación tan rápido como para cerrarla de golpe con la palma de una mano y rodear la cintura del muchacho con la otra, descansando el mentón en sus hombros.

"Iván. Te dije que me llamaras Iván."

"…Rusia" – dijo fríamente USA, mirando fijamente la mano que lo mantenía lejos de su libertad.

"En realidad eres increíblemente testarudo" – rió ligeramente Rusia – "es frustrante más allá de la razón y, sin embargo, solamente hace que mi determinación crezca. Iván."

"Rusia" – repitió USA solamente haciendo una pausa de un segundo.

"Esto no se ha terminado Alfred" – susurró Rusia mordiendo gentilmente la parte superior de su oreja –" no me rendiré hasta hacer que me ames." - Final y muy lentamente, quitó su mano de la puerta y de la cintura de Alfred rozando el camino por donde lo hacía. - "До свидания (da svedanya), te estaré viendo pronto…"

Con el corazón en la garganta, USA tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente para no dejar que a Rusia se le ocurriera querer practicar otra sesión de acoso sexual con él. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, incrementando el ritmo de sus pisadas mientras más cerca de la puerta estaba, cuando había salido hasta el portón estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el coche que le esperaba.

"¡Maneja! ¡Maneja!" – exclamó cuando se hubo metido en el auto.

Mientras el coche se alejaba de la casa, USA sacó sus lentes de sol y se los puso para ocultar sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su jefe iba a estar más que molesto, no solamente eso, sino que Prusia podía y probablemente iba a esparcir lo que había visto que Rusia le hacía a Dios sabe quién. Y USA no solamente había perdido en vano las últimas once horas o más yendo hacia allá, sino que iba a perder la misma cantidad de tiempo regresando sin otra cosa que enseñar además de un jodido chupón en el cuello.

El muchacho sentía cómo hervía el resentimiento y la vergüenza dentro de sí, haló su saco más cerca de su piel y reclinó el rostro en la ventana del coche, sintiéndose decididamente como un fracasado.

**XXXX**

Rusia se sentó en el sofá haciendo recuento de lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, personalmente consideraba toda la cosa un éxito rotundo; el ver a USA llorar era el toque de luz de su semana, tal vez de todo el año. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba…

Sacó un sencillo y pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo, pasando las páginas hasta que encontró la que tenía escrita la palabra "España" en la parte superior, pasó un dedo por la página, dándole vueltas, buscando… allí estaba. Ah, aparentemente España había dicho que _él_ era el que tenía que llorar, no USA. Bueno… Rusia consideraba que había sido mejor cómo ocurrió allí, el norteamericano se veía tan dulce cuando lloraba.

Aunque, en realidad, por mucho que él lo hubiese disfrutado estaba dudando que USA lo hubiese hecho también, por supuesto que estas eran las primeras fases. No podía esperar que el muchacho disfrutara ser rebajado unos cuantos escalones, haciéndolo más frágil emocionalmente para que Rusia pudiera aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad, además de que era terriblemente divertido humillar al joven realmente. Y sin embargo, USA había dicho que lo odiaba al menos dos veces y lo había llamado monstruo, lo cuál era la reacción opuesta que quería lograr de él. Frunciendo el ceño, Rusia no pudo evitar pensar que esto del cortejo era mucho más difícil de lo que sonaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

До свидания (da svedanya): "Adiós" en ruso.

Es tut mir leid: "Lo siento" en alemán.

**Pdt**: Dios, estoy segura de que esto me hace una terrible fan, pero me estuve riendo durante todo el tiempo en que estuve traduciendo este capítulo. Pobre USA.

Y Rusia con un cuadernito en el que anota los consejos. ¡Simplemente adorable!

¡Hasta mañana!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, luego de haber tenido un capítulo un tanto intenso la última vez, ahora viene uno más calmado, para pagar por el capítulo anterior y sobre todo por el que viene más adelante. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 6)<strong>

Alemania permanecía parado en frente de la puerta que daba a la habitación en la que Rusia y USA estaban hablando, no se había atrevido a entrar luego de lo que había visto antes… tocar… ¡Podía tocar! Se sintió muy aliviado de haber caído en cuenta de ello, de forma que chocó sus nudillos contra la madera de la puerta, sin conseguir ninguna respuesta. Tocó más fuerte y nada.

"V-voy a entrar…"

Frunciendo el ceño por no haber recibido respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente: no había nadie. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con un pedazo de papel en la mesilla, levantando una ceja lo tomó y lo leyó.

_Alemania:_

_Ten mi profunda gratitud por habernos prestado una habitación en tu casa, fue muy útil._

_Rusia._

Alemania dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, suspirando. Solamente esperaba que esto no le trajera problemas en el futuro.

**XXXX**

Mientras Rusia esperaba que llegase el piloto, había encendido de nuevo su teléfono, de seguro que su jefe había estado buscándolo porque no era exactamente como si le hubiera dicho a donde había ido. Un momento después de haberlo encendido, el aparato fue emboscado por un montón de alertas de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz, probablemente todos de la misma persona a la que justo iba a llamar.

Esperó a que el flujo de alertas terminara e ignoró todos los mensajes, llamando directamente a su propietario y justamente como esperaba: estaba furioso. Luego de decir dónde había estado, medio escuchaba las quejas de su jefe y se estaba a comenzando a cansar de ellas cuando otra llamada entró; era de un número que no conocía, pero que había estado llamándolo continuamente desde que había enviado la foto.

"Lo siento mucho, tengo una muy importante llamada en la otra línea. Me tengo que ir."

"¡No te atrevas a colg…!"

"¿Привет? (¿Privet?)" – había cambiado de líneas sin rastro de duda, ni de culpabilidad alguna.

"¿E-eh?" – la persona del otro lado de la línea sonaba sorprendida - "¡Oh ciao! ¿Es este Rusia?"

"Da…" - respondió, habiendo identificado la voz medio llorona de la persona como la de Italia del Norte.

"U-um… e-espero no estar molestándote R-Rusia…" - su voz parecía muy nerviosa – "Solo, em… quería saber cómo se encontraba América…"

"¿Por qué no lo llamas entonces?" – respondió Rusia arqueando una ceja.

"¿Ve? U-um, bueno, no puedo contactarme con él… pero… um… yo… ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo Rusia?" – al pronunciar esas palabras se escuchó un claro encogimiento del otro lado de la línea.

"Por supuesto" – Ahora esto sí que lo había intrigado. Italia siempre le había tenido mucho terror a él, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué, de modo que el hecho de que el italiano le dirigiera dos palabras a él era muy extraño, sin hablar de "ser honesto con él".

"¡P-por favor no te enfades!" – la voz de Italia temblaba – "Es sólo… que noté que ayer estabas siendo muy forzado con tus muestras de afecto hacia América y él parecía muy avergonzado por ello. Entonces, hoy enviaste esa foto… no estoy intentando criticarte. Quiero decir, quizás estés muy emocionado de dejar que el mundo sepa que ustedes están enamorados, pero América obviamente es bastante tímido al respecto… Pienso que estas muestras públicas son una mala idea y pueden hacerle mal a la relación…" - luego hizo una pausa tímidamente - "¿Puedo contarte una historia?"

"Adelante…" - respondió Rusia, curioso.

"B-bien. Cuando era mucho más joven había… había alguien a quien conocía que ya se ha ido. Estaba muy asustado de él porque era en verdad muy directo y no entendía lo que quería decirme, para el momento que me di cuenta que me amaba era muy tarde y… no lo he visto desde entonces. La verdad era que yo también le amaba, pero me parecía tan intimidante, así que yo…"

"…Lo siento" – Rusia podía escuchar el sufrimiento en la voz de Italia.

"¡Oh! No… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… pero el punto es, verás… ¿Tal vez deberías intentar algo más? Oh… quiero decir, tal vez mi hermano Francia y España te dieron un mejor consejo, tal vez a América le gusten más las muestras fuertes de pasión y que fueras directo, pero no creo que duela el que intentes ser mas gentil con él. ¡Ah! ¡P-por favor no me golpees!"

"Ya veo" – Rusia miró por la ventana, siguiendo con sus ojos el horizonte – "no había reparado ningún pensamiento en ello ¿Qué me recomendarías?"

"¿Me estás preguntando a mí?" – Italia parecía bastante sorprendido.

"Da."

"Bueno… no lo sé" – comenzó Italia luego de permanecer un momento en silencio – "creo que tal vez podrías intentar demostrarle que le amas con pruebas más íntimas… y privadas. Sé romántico en escala pequeña, como… como saliendo en citas y enviándole flores."

"Ya veo…" – respondió Rusia, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir en él – "Um… ¿Qué clase de flores? Quiero decir ¿hay algún tipo de preferencia?"

"¿Eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres gracioso Rusia, bueno ¿Qué clase de flores le gustan a él?"

"…No lo sé."

"O-oh… bueno, um… envíale las flores que tú crees que vayan bien con él y estoy seguro que a él le gustarán."

"¿Crees que los girasoles estén bien?" – Preguntó Rusia, mordiendo el extremo de su bolígrafo.

"¿Girasoles? Creo que eso sería lindo y de alguna forma le quedan bien. ¿Te gustan los girasoles Rusia?"

"S-sí" – Rusia se movió inquieto por tener que responder la pregunta, ruborizándose ligeramente – "me gustan mucho."

"Entonces serán perfectos" – aseguró Italia con una voz muy cálida –" Um… ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que eras bastante aterrador Rusia, pero de algún modo… pienso que no eres tan aterrador como pensaba después de todo. ¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con América!"

"Ah…" - logró conseguir de nuevo Rusia su voz luego de haber permanecido en silencio por un momento – "G-gracias Italia. Um… ¿Podría llamarte de nuevo si necesito más concejo?"

"¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que puedes si quieres!"

"Gracias, Italia!" – respondió Rusia sonriendo.

"Oh, no hay problema. Me alegra que haya sido de alguna ayuda después de todo."

"A ti te gusta Alemania ¿da?" – de repente lo recordó.

"¿H-huh? Ah, sí ¡Me gusta mucho Alemania! ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Quizás te interesaría mantener un ojo encima de su hermano."

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Rusia?"

"¿Quién sabe? Probablemente sea nada, solamente pensé que debía decírtelo como favor por tu consejo. Me tengo que ir ahora, veo que mi piloto está llegando, así que estaré hablando contigo más tarde. Um… y en serio, gracias."

"Oh… O-ok…" - Italia sonaba un poco perturbado –"…Ciao."

Rusia colgó con el rostro todavía ligeramente sonrojado, las personas usualmente no se abrían a él de esa forma ni mostraban tanta preocupación. Pensando en esto guardó de nuevo su teléfono, asegurándose de haberlo apagado de nuevo; ahora estaba mucho mas determinado a ganarse a USA.

Pero Italia tenía un punto: a pesar de que su estrategia de intentar abrir al muchacho a través de la vergüenza había funcionado tan bien, era tiempo para un cambio de estrategia que permitiera capturar finalmente al joven. El eslavo todavía tenía tiempo en su vuelo de regreso a casa para revisar una vez más sus notas y planear su próxima estrategia de ataque.

**XXXX**

Cuando USA llegó por fin a la puerta de su casa, se sentía demacrado y que todos sus huesos dolían, de modo que se dirigió directamente a la cama, acurrucándose en las sábanas sin prestarle atención siquiera a sus zapatos. Todo lo que podía hacer era recordar una vez más lo que había pasado desde la Conferencia, hasta su encuentro con Rusia y cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse enfermo.

Gruñendo, sacó su teléfono y lo encendió, habían incluso más mensajes de voz y estaba seguro que algunos de esos eran de su jefe; no sentía la voluntad para llamar y revelar su fracaso total, por lo menos no todavía. En lugar de eso buscó entre sus contactos hasta encontrar el teléfono de Inglaterra, marcando el número dejó que el aparato sonara, esperando y temiendo que Inglaterra contestara. Justamente en el momento en que pensaba que iba a hablar la máquina contestadora, se escuchó la voz de su hermano.

"¿Tienes la menor idea de qué hora es, tú, condenado bastardo? He estado intentando en ponerme en contacto contigo por cuatro horas ¿y es ahora que llamas? ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Alfred?"

"Inglaterra" – respondió suavemente USA, aferrándose a su almohada – "no sé qué hacer…" - su voz se agrietó y tuvo que detenerse.

"¿…Alfred?" – la voz de Inglaterra había bajado de tono, casi era gentil ahora.

"Yo solo… no sé cómo detener esto. Rusia está… él va a destruirme…"

"…Dame todos los detalles."

En su lado del teléfono, Inglaterra observaba la fotografía que Rusia había enviado, mientras su hermano le contaba todos los abusos que había recibido en las manos de ese hombre. Finalmente USA se detuvo en el momento en que le contaba cómo había huido de la casa de Alemania.

"¿Qué piensas… qué debo hacer?"

"No te preocupes, Alfred…" - respondió Inglaterra tamborileando sus dedos agitadamente sobre la superficie de una de las agarraderas de su silla – "tu hermano Inglaterra se hará cargo de esto."

"Espera… espera ¿Qué? Inglaterra, quiero decir, gracias, pero yo nunca te pedí que…" - había empezado a balbucear USA, solamente para ser cortado en seco por su hermano.

"No me deberás nada por esto, lo prometo."

"¡Esa no es la cuestión!" – exclamó USA, dejando salir un suspiro de frustración – "¡No estaba pidiendo tu ayuda, solamente quería un concejo! ¡No hagas nada Inglaterra, solamente lo empeorarás!"

"Mira, dije que yo me encargaría" – replicó Inglaterra con un tono de mofa por la poca confianza que le daba su hermanito – "No te preocupes Alfred, todo estará bajo mi control."

"¡Maldición Inglaterra, tú estúpido bas…!"

Inglaterra cortó la conexión de golpe sin dejar el constante movimiento de sus dedos. Sí, el problema ruso se iba a arreglar rápidamente y sin compasión alguna, nadie además de él mismo jodía con USA de esa forma. _Nadie_.

**XXXX**

Luego de hacer muchas llamadas insatisfactorias a Inglaterra, USA miró su teléfono con rabia y lo tiró a la cama con frustración, de repente comenzó a sonar y se había apresurado a contestar, para colgar inmediatamente luego de escuchar la estúpida voz de Francia: él no necesitaba ser acosado en esos momentos. Ahora incluso más problemas se podían ver en el horizonte, ya que Inglaterra seguramente iba a hacer un enredo en lo que ya era un área de desastre.

Liberando un poco su frustración golpeando a su almohada, USA se acostó en la cama con fuerza, quedando de cara al techo. Pareciera como si de alguna forma las cosas que no podían empeorar, buscaran un desvío completo y se volvieran algo mucho peor.

"Pft… es la última vez que le hablo de estas cosas al loco de Inglaterra… estúpido idiota. ¡Solamente quería hablar con alguien!"

Era tarde y USA se sentía muy cansado, sin embargo, en el momento en que conseguía descansar, pensamientos de Rusia y su jefe lo perseguían y tenía pesadillas sobre un teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, hasta que hablaba sin él siquiera haberlo contestado, acosándolo con las voces de varios países. De modo que si consiguió tres horas de un sueño apacible esa noche, eran grandes noticias para él.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras la lechosa luz del sol se colaba por su ventana, USA fue sacado de su intranquilo sopor por unos golpes en la puerta. Gruñendo, se sentó en la cama, con un dolor de cabeza intenso, los ojos ardiendo y sintiéndose en general como una mierda. Cansadamente, se levantó y llegó hasta la puerta principal, abriéndola cautelosamente. Si era alguien que venía con el propósito de molestar, no tenía la intención de dejarlo entrar.

USA no conocía al hombre que se hallaba parado en frente de la puerta de su casa, pero podía identificar el uniforme como el de alguna clase de mensajero.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Er…" - comenzó el hombre mirando a un lado – "le traigo una entrega…"

Luego de una pausa, USA abrió un poco más la puerta, permitiéndole ver el enorme ramo de vívidos y enormes girasoles de tallo largo que sostenía el mensajero.

"¿Quién envía esto?" – preguntó USA inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"El ramo vino con una nota" – respondió el hombre señalándole con la barbilla hacia dónde debía buscar.

USA miró en dirección a donde había indicado el mensajero y encontró un pequeño cartel atado a uno de los tallos. _"Buenos días luz de sol. Con amor, Iván" _al leer la nota no pudo evitar el temblor que le había provocado el ruso tan temprano en la mañana.

"Debo de decir que no muchas personas piden girasoles" – comenzó a hablar el mensajero, mientras el muchacho miró la tarjeta una vez más – "es algo difícil obtenerlos, me refiero a tal cantidad."

El muchacho miró el ramo, definitivamente era el más grande que había visto, pero tampoco era para tanto.

"Bueno, si se hace a un lado, podremos traerle el resto."

"¿El resto de qué?" – parpadeó USA confundido, al decir esto el mensajero lanzó un silbido y de repente habían un montón de mensajeros, cada uno cargando un enorme ramo de girasoles. Todos pasaron al sorprendido muchacho, dejando su carga en la sala – "¡Q-qué demonios!"

"Lo sé ¿cierto?" – dijo el hombre asintiendo – "eso es lo que pensamos. Bueno, que los disfrute."

Tosió y se devolvió hacia el camión, seguido pronto por el resto de mensajeros y dejando a USA parado en el medio de la sala, observando al montón de girasoles, que parecían devolverle la mirada. El segundo asalto de Rusia había comenzado.

* * *

><p>¡Oh, vaya! ¡Inglaterra va a hacer su entrada!<p>

¿Italia y Rusia de amigos? = ¡Cosas rosa y acolchonadas por todos lados! xD simplemente me parece que se ven lindos teniendo una amistad juntos.

¿Alguien piensa que Sacro Imperio Romano no es en verdad Alemania? En el manga está prácticamente dicho a mi parecer, además de que los dos son idénticos.

Bueno ¡Hasta mañana!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Oh! ¡El momento de romance y drama es interrumpido para traer acción! jujujujuju

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 7)<strong>

USA contemplaba los girasoles mientras decidía qué hacer con ellos, habían demasiados y todos eran de ese pendejo de Rusia. Así que ¿Debería simplemente tirarlos a la basura? ¿Quemarlos? Pero su conciencia también le decía que sería muy triste castigar a las flores solamente por quien las había enviado. Frunciéndoles el ceño decidió que dejaría la decisión para más tarde. Bueno, ya pensaría en algo.

Bostezando se había encaminado hacia la cocina, él siempre pensaba mejor con el estómago lleno. En su camino se encontraba un espejo colgado en una de las paredes del pasillo en el que, adormilado, se miró de reojo y luego continuó caminando. Después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos, se paró de golpe, apurándose a volver al espejo y viéndose en él una vez más: su cuello estaba completamente expuesto, con el chupón de Rusia allí para que lo viera el mundo entero.

"¡Joder! ¡El mensajero debió haberlo visto! ¡No me extraña que me desviara la mirada!"

Estaba decidido: ¡Iba a destrozar esos girasoles en pedacitos microscópicos!

**XXX**

Rusia le lanzaba miradas a su teléfono agitadamente, había estado esperando nerviosamente la llamada de USA para ver cuál había sido su reacción y parecía que hasta los momentos, tendría que ser él el que llamase al muchacho.

Sin embargo estaba preocupado porque si llamaba a USA demasiado pronto podía que las flores no hubieran llegado, encima de eso Inglaterra lo había estado llamando sin parar. Por lo que él podía imaginar, el joven le había dicho algo y ahora su idiota hermano quería evitar que él continuara conquistándolo. De modo que, gruñendo, decidió contestar a la llamada del hombre, solamente para decirle que se detuviera.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a acosar sexualmente de esta forma a América, maldito pajero!" – inmediatamente la voz en el otro lado de la línea comenzó a bombardearlo -"¡Nadie tiene permitido el meterse con él además de mi! ¡Y me dijo lo que le hiciste ayer! ¡No seguiré aguantando esto! ¡¿Me escuchaste, condenado güevón?"

"¿Te atreves a intentar reclamar quién tiene derechos sobre él?" – Rusia estrechó los ojos ¿Había USA ido corriendo a Inglaterra para que lo confrontara? Estaba decepcionado y también le molestaba cómo esos dos parecían muy cercanos, demasiado cercanos para su gusto – "apenas y fue tu distrito en lo que duró un parpadeo, es patética la manera en que te aferras a él. Además, no es como si pudieras detenerme de cualquier forma, si lo quisiera, podría cogérmelo insensiblemente mientras te fuerzo a mirar como lo hago y no hay una sola cosa que puedas hacer para cambiar eso."

"¡Desaparece pedazo de mierda y no te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Y si en verdad quieres saberlo, lo único patético aquí son tus intentos desesperados de seducir a alguien que ni siquiera te soporta!"

"Parece que quieres una confrontación, Inglaterra" – respondió Rusia frunciendo el ceño a la pared con furia – "y estoy inclinado a darte una, pero déjanos conducir esto en persona. Nombra un lugar y nos encontraremos allí para hacer pedazos esto como los_ caballeros_ que somos."

"¡Bien por mí!" – gruñó con furia Inglaterra por el amargo sarcasmo que se podía escuchar en la voz de Rusia.

Después de un segundo de haberlo pensado, Inglaterra le dio la dirección y el tiempo del lugar en que se encontrarían, Rusia aceptó con palabras congeladas y con todo decidido, Inglaterra terminó por cortar. El eslavo miró a su teléfono encolerizado, Inglaterra no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tan profundamente lo había hecho enojar, pero muy pronto él mismo se lo iba a demostrar y se iba a asegurar de que lo lamentara. Después de todo, nadie le decía a Iván Braginsky a quién podía o no podía tener, especialmente no ese pequeño bastardo.

Y el que USA le hubiese pedido a Inglaterra que lo contactara en su beneficio solo lo molestaba aún más, después de terminar con Arthur iría a ver a Alfred; quería enseñarle unas cuantas cosas acerca de las consecuencias que traía el utilizar a su hermano como escudo y algo de la educación apropiada de agradecer cuando otra persona te enviaba flores.

Rusia se levantó del asiento, si quería llegar a donde se había citado con Inglaterra a tiempo, debía de salir casi inmediatamente. Ahora ¿Dónde es que había dejado su tubo de metal?

**XXX**

USA estaba buscando en su clóset por la franela adecuada para ponerse. Luego de estrangular a unos cuantos girasoles, se dio cuenta de que matar flores solamente porque el mensajero había visto un chupón forzado en su cuello era ridículo, incluso para él. De modo que, estando más tranquilo, había dejado el resto de los girasoles y se había ido a desayunar. Ahora estaba la cuestión del vestuario: necesitaba ponerse algo que cubriera la marca.

No soportaba los suéteres cuello de tortuga, de modo que no se había molestado en tener ni uno solo, generalmente sus franelas se basaban en las de cuello de corte bajo y en camisas formales que podían o no hacer el truco. Escarbando más profundamente en el clóset, esperanzado de encontrar algo, haló una bufanda roja. Bueno, eso podía servir… de repente el muchacho se imaginó a sí mismo parado al lado de Rusia con la bufanda puesta.

"¡Oh, Dios bendito, de seguro que le encantaría que fuéramos combinados de esa forma! ¡Ugh!" – la lanzó dentro del clóset sin mucho cuidado; era demasiado pronto para usar bufandas de todas formas. Siguió buscando, para finalmente dar con una caja de primeros auxilios bajo un montón de basura y descubrió que tenía vendas dentro - "¡Muy bien! ¡Puedo usar esto! ¡Grandioso!" – cubrió su cuello con una pieza de las vendas y se puso una franela encima, se veía un poco extraño, pero nada era lo suficiente extraño si cubría el chupón delator.

Luego de la odisea en el clóset, USA decidió que no podía posponer más el momento en que tuviera que llamar a su jefe. De forma que, suspirando, encendió el teléfono, dejó que las alertas de llamadas perdidas terminaran de sonar y marcó tentativamente el número del hombre.

Si el muchacho pensaba que su jefe estaría enojado, pues se había equivocado: estaba furioso. No le enojaba que hubiese fallado en su intento de arreglar las cosas tanto como que no hubiera reportado, no, que no hubiera sabido absolutamente nada de él en veinticuatro horas. Después de muchas disculpas y explicaciones, finalmente logró que el hombre bajara la temperatura hasta un ligero borboteo.

"Y-yo lo estropeé bastante, dejé mi guardia baja. ¡Pero juro que mi segundo intento será mucho más efectivo! ¡Pensaré en algo, en serio!"

"Bien" – De nuevo había recibido ese profundo suspiro que lo hacía sentir como un completo fracaso – "Por favor, sólo haz algo. Estamos manteniendo las cosas bajo control por acá, pero todavía hay una cantidad considerable de países que sobreactúan. Algunos países en Oriente Medio y Corea del Norte están realmente irritados particularmente, están reclamando que estamos planeando algo y no queremos agravarlos, ya es lo suficientemente cansado sin este desastre extra."

"L-lo sé jefe. Siento mucho esto, no tiene idea…"

Luego de asegurarle una vez más que iba a hacer algo para arreglar la situación, la llamada había terminado. USA suspiró ligeramente y se pasó una mano por los cabellos; esta era una de las más grandes crisis personales que había experimentado, luego de desarrollar una personalidad doble en los días de la guerra civil. El muchacho intentó llamar de nuevo a Inglaterra y de nuevo le respondió su máquina contestadora.

"¡Estúpido Inglaterra! ¡Más te vale que no me metas en más problemas!"

Paseando agitadamente por las habitaciones de su casa, intentaba pensar en formas de hacer que Rusia admitiera ante el mundo entero que mentía y mientras entraba a la sala, le echó un vistazo a uno de los girasoles.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" – le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

El girasol silenciosamente lo seguía observando.

**XXX**

Tensamente Inglaterra miraba a su alrededor, intentando ver algún rastro de Rusia. El lugar de encuentro era fuera de un puerto marítimo en la costa oeste de Suecia, había sacado su reloj de bolsillo para revisar el tiempo de nuevo; uno nunca podía contar con que los demás llegaran a tiempo. Finalmente pudo registrar a Rusia caminando hacia él con paso cómodo.

Inglaterra se quedó observando cómo se acercaba, con el rostro sombrío, hasta que el eslavo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el tubo de metal que mantenía el otro en sus manos como si fuera un bastón para caminar; debía asegurarse de estar alerta con él. Luego de un momento Rusia sonrió con falsa alegría.

"Bueno, Inglaterra. Qué adorable el encontrarte aquí de esta forma, como por arte de magia."

"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos ahora." – replicó Inglaterra rígidamente.

"Oh, Dios" – respondió Rusia haciendo una mueca burlona – "no eres divertido en lo absoluto. Muy bien entonces, sé el valiente héroe y detén al malvado villano para salvar a la hermosa doncella. Detenme de cortejar a tu amado Alfred."

"¡Detente!" – le espetó Inglaterra formando un surco furioso en la frente con sus cejas – "Mira, quiero esto arreglado tan rápido y sin dolor como sea posible. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? ¿Dinero? ¿Estatus? ¿Armas? ¿Poder? No me interesa lo que persigues, simplemente te digo que no te lo dará y si solamente estás haciendo esto para avergonzarlo, entonces misión cumplida, no creo que pudieras haber hecho un mejor trabajo aún si lo hubieras querido. Ahora déjalo en paz."

"Pero qué arrogante de tú parte el asumir mis intenciones" – respondió Rusia dando golpecitos en el suelo con el tubo de metal –" O quiero algo de él como un país o quiero humillarlo ¿En serio? ¿Ese es todo el crédito que me das? Si el mundo entero fuera tan caritativo como tú, los pobres hace tiempo que hubieran muerto de hambruna."

"¿Qué?" – replicó el más bajo de los dos resollando - "¿Y supuestamente debo creer que tienes otras razones además de esas? No me hagas reír."

"¿Pareciera que estoy intentando ser gracioso?" – Rusia continuó dándole golpecitos al suelo con el tubo – "No lo soy. Verás, el humor no es mi fuerte. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que, tal vez, en realidad simplemente quería que se enamorara de mí?" – al escuchar sus últimas palabras, Inglaterra dejó escapar una filosa carcajada, que parecían más ladridos.

"Sí, claro ¿En verdad me tomas por un completo idiota? Dejémonos de porquerías, Rusia. Como dije, no sé qué es lo que quieres de él, pero debes detenerte, te lo estoy advirtiendo."

"Si te sientes tan fuertemente contrariado por esto, entonces tenemos un problema" – Rusia había comenzado a girar el tubo perezosamente – "pues no me detendré hasta escuchar las palabras "te amo" salir de sus labios". – Inglaterra apretó sus dientes, mientras que Rusia le daba una sonrisa burlona – "Bueno Inglaterra, será mejor que me detengas, pues justamente me dirijo a verle, si ya terminamos de hablar."

Rusia se volteó dándole la espalda a Inglaterra y había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, cuando un suave chasquido le había hecho detenerse y voltear, para ver cómo Inglaterra ahora tenía un revolver en sus manos apuntando justamente a su cabeza.

"No, Rusia, no lo harás."

"Vamos ahora Inglaterra" – rió Rusia – "no me hagas enojar."

Inglaterra haló el gatillo. Una bala rozó la mejilla de Rusia dejando brotar de la carne rota un chorro de sangre que se apresuró a caer por su quijada.

"Pienso que deberías recordar que, a pesar de los resbalones de mis jefes, sigo siendo una fuerza de la que ser precavido" – dijo suave y peligrosamente Inglaterra.

"Esa fue una decisión pobre, Inglaterra" – su mano se dirigió hacia donde estaba resbalando la sangre y con un solo barrido hacia arriba la limpió de su cara, finalmente sacudió la mano hacia un lado, manchando el suelo con ella. Ya no había rastro de sonrisa en el rostro de Rusia – "muy pobre ciertamente."

"Yo soy el que tiene el arma Rusia" – respondió Inglaterra, cargando de nuevo el gatillo – "simplemente date por vencido en esta ridícula persecución contra Alfred y ambos podremos irnos pacíficamente."

"Las armas de fuego no siempre declaran la victoria" – replicó Rusia apretando el agarre del tubo – "Inglaterra."

Sin más advertencia que esa, Rusia se lanzó hacia delante. Completamente desconcertado por el movimiento repentino, Inglaterra disparó ciegamente, haciendo que la bala se perdiera a una milla de Rusia. Volvió a recargar el gatillo del arma una vez más, pero Rusia era rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaba, sin mencionar que era un infierno mucho más ágil de lo que jamás hubiera sido capaz de darle crédito. Disparó de nuevo, fallando por unos centímetros.

Inglaterra estaba cargando el gatillo del arma por tercera vez cuando Iván llegó a rango de alcance y con una poderosa estocada impulsó el tubo formando un elegante arco hacia arriba, sus ojos eran ametistas ardientes. Un grito de dolor salió de los labios del inglés, cuando el arma salió disparada de su alcance, por un momento sus miembros estaban entumecidos, impidiéndole determinar la extensión del daño. Rusia dio una vuelta con los tobillos agraciadamente, lanzando un golpe mucho más suave que el primero y sin embargo le provocó una sacudida de agonía a la parte superior e inferior de su brazo, mandándolo al suelo con el cuerpo desparramado. Apretó sus dientes para intentar evitar la náusea.

Arthur estaba luchando por levantarse cuando Rusia lo pateó de nuevo al suelo y gruñó cuando la bota del eslavo conectó con su pecho violentamente, impidiéndole volver a intentar levantarse. Pudo observar cómo el país alzaba de nuevo el tubo, con el rostro contorsionado en una ira casi jubilosa, antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho: Rusia iba a joderlo hasta que no pudieran reconocerlo. Pero luego se sintió sorprendido de sentir el frío del metal contra su cara apoyado gentilmente, a razón de esto volvió a abrir sus ojos para observar cómo el ruso lo miraba desde arriba con desprecio.

"Con todo derecho tu cabeza debería estar destripada como un melón en estos momentos, sin embargo, Alfred se molestaría mucho conmigo de hacer eso. Por esa razón y únicamente por esa razón es por la que tus sesos no están repartidos por el suelo, por favor recuérdalo. La próxima vez puede que no muestre tanta restricción, de forma que no interfieras en mis asuntos con Alfred ¿понятно (ponyatno)?"

Con esto dicho Rusia apartó el tubo, dejando a Inglaterra con las manos doloridas y un brazo que le enviaba punzadas agónicas. Se mantuvo en el suelo sudando frío por un rato, recuperando los nervios lentamente e intentando hacer el dolor más soportable. Para el momento en que llegó a la civilización tambaleándose, Rusia estaba hace tiempo en camino a ver a USA.

**XXX**

Dicho norteamericano estaba en un descanso de intentar pensar en planes súper grandiosos para sacarse del desastre en el que estaba metido jugando video juegos, cuando Rusia lo llamó. Era algo inesperado la verdad, sin mencionar que mal recibido.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Toma eso Bowser! …Mmm ¿Cuántos castillo tiene este tipo? ¿Y cómo los consigue de todas formas?"

"Hola, Alfred."

El muchacho casi saltó fuera de su propia piel, mientras dejaba salir un grito de asombro. Rusia permanecía parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con un tubo de metal en una mano y un girasol en la otra.

"¡Rusia! Q-qué estás… C-cómo es que… Qué piensas…."

"Iván, no Rusia" – lo cortó de limpio – "veo que has recibido mis flores y nunca recibí un agradecimiento. Eso es muy grosero de tu parte ¿da?"

"¡Yo nunca las pedí!" – Exclamó USA, mirando con cautela el tubo que el otro sujetaba en su mano – "¡Además, un héroe tan masculino como yo no recibe flores!"

"¿Por qué enviaste a Inglaterra a confrontarme?" – dijo Rusia ignorando lo que el otro había dicho y lanzando el girasol al suelo – "fue repugnantemente débil y cobarde de tu parte."

"Sabía que iba a hacer algo estúpido…" - dio por toda respuesta el muchacho, dejando salir un suspiro irritado y de repente se dio cuenta de algo - "…espera… no lo lastimaste ¿no es así?"

"Tal vez lo hice…" - repuso Rusia, mirándolo fríamente.

"¡Pendejo!" – El enojo hizo a un lado todo rastro de nerviosismo, haciendo que USA atravesara la habitación y agarrara el extremo de la bufanda de Rusia violentamente - "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Dónde está? Te juro que si le has hecho algo, yo…"

"Él está bien" – le cortó Rusia, rodeando el cuello de Alfred con la U que formaba el tubo y haciendo presión para alejar la cara del muchacho – "solamente hice el suficiente daño para que pudiera recibir correctamente un mensaje, aunque dudo que pueda usar sus manos por un tiempo."

"¡Hijo de perra!" – exclamó USA mostrándole los dientes y moviéndose para asestarle a Rusia un golpe bastante barato, que el eslavo interceptó con facilidad, para luego halar con brusquedad hacia abajo el tubo, inclinando la cabeza del muchacho dolorosamente.

"Es tu culpa solamente, nunca debiste haberlo enviado en tu lugar. Mataré al mensajero sin pensarlo dos veces si me trae noticias que no me gustan y el mensaje que me dio Inglaterra no me gustó en lo absoluto."

"¡Yo no lo envié!" – exclamó el muchacho, luchando por liberarse del tubo que lo mantenía en el lugar – "¡El idiota solo dijo que lo haría, yo intenté detenerlo!"

"De seguro que lo hiciste" – respondió Rusia estrechando los ojos y sin disimular el sarcasmo de su voz.

"¡Lo hice!" – replicó el muchacho halando con más fuerza la bufanda de Rusia – "¡Como si lo necesitara a él lanzando porquería en mis asuntos! ¡Sabía que empeoraría las cosas! ¿En verdad crees que le pediría ayuda?" – esto hizo que Rusia no respondiera inmediatamente, USA nunca escuchaba lo que Inglaterra decía y no estaba en su personalidad no enfrentar a una persona directamente.

"¿Por qué estabas siquiera discutiéndolo con él?"

"¡Quítame esta cosa!" – gruñó el muchacho – "mira, no es para nada tu jodido asunto. ¡Yo solo estaba… solamente quería hablar con alguien de eso!"

"¿Querías hablar con alguien?" – preguntó Rusia liberando el cuello y la mano de USA.

"¿Es un crimen?" – le espetó el muchacho alejándose enojado – "¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa, arrastrado!"

El muchacho se volteó para darle la espalda a Rusia, intentando encontrar su teléfono: tenía que buscar a alguien que le dijera cómo estaba Inglaterra, esperaba que Escocia o Sealand le pudieran decir. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que darle la espalda a Rusia era una grave falta de juicio.

"¿Querías hablar? Entonces vamos a hablar, моя любовь (moya lyuvu)"

Él procedió a darle a USA un pequeño golpecito de amor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su tubo, que lo dejó frío en el suelo. Con facilidad alzó el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en contra de su pecho y con una pequeña sonrisa, Rusia caminó a través de la casa, sólo deteniendose a admirar los girasoles que había enviado antes de salir al exterior con su premio. Si USA tenía tantas ganas de hablar, entonces él lo obligaría a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

¿Понятно? (ponyatno): "¿Entendido?" en ruso

моя любовь (moya lyuvu): "Amor mío, mi amor" o como prefieran en ruso...

Ah, para las que puede que no sepan, Bowser es la tortuga gigante y "malvada" en el juego de Mario. Lo aclaro, porque yo antes lo conocía como Koopa... ah, los japoneses y sus versiones.

¿A alguien más se le hace comiquísima la imagen de USA estrangulando girasoles? ¡jajajajaja!

¡Bueno, eso es todo! Hasta mañana


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh... estar enferma es la cosa más horrorosa que existe... Ok, pero eso no importa por acá. Aunque no me sienta muy bien, no pude evitar subir este capítulo que es uno de mis favoritos. (Esperen, creo que dije eso no hace mucho. Bueno, es mejor que se acostumbren a que diga constantemente esto, porque la mayoría de los capítulos son mis favoritos xD) ¿Por qué es uno de mis capítulos favoritos? Una pista: caballos franceses... xD

Del resto se darán cuenta cuando lean el capítulo~

Así que sin más preámbulos...

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 8)<strong>

Rusia se encontraba sentado en el borde del sillón, mirando la forma todavía inconsciente de USA. Su cara estaba mucho más calmada de lo que él había visto nunca, no pudo evitar trazar un camino con sus dedos por las mejillas y los labios del muchacho. Finalmente sus dedos formaron un gancho en el puente de los anteojos de USA y los sacó cuidadosamente de su rostro; no servirían si se astillaran o se quebraran en fragmentos.

Después de todo, todavía había una parte de él que no anhelaba hacer otra cosa que tomar dichos fragmentos de cristal rotos y frotarlos contra los ojos del muchacho. Ah, pero él tenía que controlar esa parte, que era la faceta que no quería escuchar, ya que si iba a lograr que USA se enamorara de él, tenía que hacerlo correctamente.

"Tienes suerte ¿da?" – dijo sonriendo a Alfred.

El silencio se estaba prolongando, haciendo que Rusia se sintiera un poco ansioso. Usualmente le estaría haciendo algo al cuerpo, ya que raramente tenía que esperar a que alguien despertara. Le echó un vistazo a USA y lentamente extendió su mano, hasta que alcanzó su cabello, era agradablemente suave; Rusia permitió que sus dedos descansaran en las hebras doradas, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y que le hacía sentir tímido, de modo que alejó los dedos rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento inquieto.

No había sido completamente necesario el sacar a USA de su casa, pero le pareció una buena idea confrontarlo en un espacio igualado; el muchacho tendría una gran ventaja encima de él si las cosas de algún modo se fueran a salir de control en su propia casa, no es que él esperaba eso. De todas formas, no quería ni estar cerca de tener la oportunidad de enfrentar la cortina de fuego proveniente de la colección de armas que estaba más que seguro que el joven poseía en alguna parte de su casa. No, este lugar estaba bien.

Ahora, ¿Cómo debía llevar la discusión con Alfred? Todavía no estaba preparado para mostrarse vulnerable ante una persona a la que consideraba mayormente su enemigo, tal vez era momento para llamar de nuevo a Italia.

Rusia golpeaba el suelo impacientemente con su bota, mientras esperaba que el otro país contestara la llamada, con el nivel de ansiedad ascendiendo por cada tono que pasaba sin responder. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer si Italia no respondía su llamada?

"¡Ciao, Rusia!" – finalmente pudo sentir alivio cuando escuchó la voz animada del otro - "¿Cómo estás?"

"He tenido un día un poco difícil, pero han habido muchos peores. Quería pedirte otro consejo."

"¿Eh? ¿Ya? Bueno, adelante. ¡Haré lo que pueda para ayudar!"

"Alfred y yo estamos teniendo... ¿Cómo es que lo llaman…? Una conversación de corazón a corazón" – comenzó Rusia estando frente a USA, buscando signos de vida - "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Mmm…" - Italia parecía estar pensándolo profundamente – "lo tomaré como que es una conversación importante entonces. Bueno, intenta mantener la charla en un ambiente relajado cenando mientras hablan, intenta hacer algo que sepas que a él le guste. ¡Yo optaría por pasta! Pero no sé qué tanto pueda gustarle a Alfred" – Rusia se dirigió hasta la cocina para ver qué había para comer.

"También hay cosas que teóricamente tengo que decirle, pero en verdad no sé cómo hacerlo…"

"Bueno, es sencillo. ¡Simplemente sé tan honesto y abierto como puedas ser!"

"En verdad no quiero hablar al respecto."

"¡La comunicación es muy importante en una relación!" – la voz de Italia había optado un tono ligeramente de regaño – "cada vez que tengo miedo de algo, voy hasta la persona y le pregunto, eso me hace sentir mejor; puede que sea difícil, pero si es importante tienes que hacerlo. Solo comienza con cosas pequeñas y luego hazte el camino para decirle. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Rusia! Haz soportado bastante después de todo ¿no? Hablar con América debe ser fácil en comparación." – Rusia no estaba tan seguro de eso.

"Si dices que es lo mejor… lo intentaré. También: además de tortura ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de lidiar con rivales potenciales?"

"¿EH?" – Rusia pudo escuchar lo que perfectamente sería el ánimo de Italia cayendo - "¿T-tortura? Rusia ¿De qué hablas? ¡No deberías estar torturando a nadie!"

"Seguro, por supuesto que no… así que ¿Qué recomiendas?"

"Bueno… um…" - Algo de nerviosismo había vuelto a la voz de Italia – "Yo… yo creo que deberías hablarlo con América si te molesta. Quiero decir, yo no…"

"Muy bien, pongámoslo de esta forma ¿Qué harías si sospecharas que Prusia es tu rival?"

"¿P-Prusia de nuevo? Prusia es el hermano de Alemania. ¿Por qué sería mi rival? ¡Ah! Quiero decir, eso es si fuera… Alemania… Alemania… yo…" - el sonrojo en el rostro de Italia era evidente en su voz.

"Mmm, bueno, no importa. Más adelante veré qué puedo hacer al respecto, gracias de nuevo. Хорошего тебе дня (Jorochego teve dnya)."

"Sí, arrivederchi." – respondió Italia con un dejo de alivio en la voz – "Yo, um, espero que todo vaya bien."

"Yo también."

Colgando, Rusia se dirigió hacia la nevera, luego al refrigerador: no había carne de hamburguesa… siguió buscando por el resto de la cocina y notó algo en el fregadero: había un bistec descongelándose. A USA le gustaba el bistec ¿No es así? Era suficiente entonces, qué afortunado era de que la familia estuviera preparando la cena antes de que él llegara.

Mientras procedía a buscar una sartén, Rusia escuchó un suave gruñido en la otra habitación y rápidamente regresó al mueble. Como parecía que el muchacho no iba a despertarse, ahora so le estaba ocurriendo que sería una buena idea retenerlo, solo por si acaso. Rusia sonrió más abiertamente, esto era algo que no solamente podía hacer, sino para lo que estaba preparado.

**XXX**

La primera cosa de la que se había dado cuenta USA era del dolor intenso que sentía detrás del cráneo, de hecho, era este dolor el que lo había forzado a despertar de un piadoso sueño vacío; lentamente dejó que sus pensamientos y memorias se organizaran nuevamente con coherencia.

¿Por qué dolía su cabeza? Algo acerca de Inglaterra… ¿Algo malo? Sí, algo definitivamente malo. Algo le había pasado a Arthur. Teléfono… tenía que encontrarlo… ¿Por qué su cabeza le dolía tan jodidamente? Golpe, alguien probablemente lo golpeó… No, definitivamente. Tubo de metal… lastimar a Inglaterra… ¿Rusia? Suena correcto, sí, Rusia. ¿Rusia vino a jugar videojuegos…? No, él estaba jugando videojuegos, Rusia vino y le pegó con un girasol… No, Rusia tenía el girasol en la mano, luego lo tiró al piso, lo confrontó por decirle a Inglaterra… Él no le dijo a Inglaterra, por supuesto que no le diría a Inglaterra que confrontara a Rusia. Le dijo eso al mismo Rusia, luego se fue a encontrar su teléfono para ver si Inglaterra estaba bien, cometió un grave error. Rusia le golpeó con su tubo de metal. Rusia… ¿Dónde estaba Rusia? Y más importante ¿Dónde estaba él?

Finalmente USA abrió sus ojos, o por lo menos lo intentó, se sentía drogado y renuente. Descansando por un momento lo volvió a intentar, consiguiendo su objetivo. Por un segundo parecía que el mundo tuviera un borde negro y parpadeó hasta que hizo desaparecer la visión, sentía el cuello agarrotado y por un momento no tuvo la absoluta idea de por qué, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado y su cabeza había colgado hacia delante, Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo. Se quitó la sensación moviéndolo a los lados y luego se enfocó en lo que le rodeaba.

Frente a él estaba una mesa dispuesta con dos vasos de cristal, cubiertos de plata y una botella de vino, iluminado todo con velas. Estaba oscuro y se dio cuenta que estaba afuera, bueno algo así como afuera, en una clase de balcón… Miró a un lado y pudo observar la ciudad, en qué lugar exacto de la ciudad estaba no sabía, pero era su ciudad, estaba en un lugar que reconocía. De hecho se sintió débil por el alivio, tal vez si pudiera tener una mejor vista… hizo un amago de intentar levantarse y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se hallaba inmovilizado. En pánico, vio cómo estaba retenido no con sogas, lo que sería demasiado obvio, demasiado normal, no, pero con cadenas. Y retenido sería decir poco, era casi como estar vistiendo una camisa de fuerza hecha con cadenas, con las manos inmovilizadas en un ángulo extraño detrás de su espalda e incluso sus piernas estaban encadenadas.

"¿Pero qué… pero qué coño…?"

Bueno no importaba, simplemente rompería una y seguiría con el resto.

…

No se podía mover. En verdad no se podía mover. ¿Qué tan detalladamente lo había encadenado Rusia?

"Mierda."

Ok, era tiempo de respirar profundamente y pensar esto con calma. Usualmente se agitaría hasta encontrar una forma de salir de las ataduras, pero para lograrlo tenía que poder mover algo, sin mencionar que con las cadenas era mucho más difícil zafarse que con las sogas. ¿Cuál era la próxima mejor opción? Podía hacer caer la silla, pero eso simplemente haría que se quedara atascado en el piso, lo que sería bastante estúpido. ¿Qué más? Su mente estaba todavía nublada y era difícil concentrarse, especialmente con la sensación cada vez más intensa de pánico que se arrastraba sobre él.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para aclarar sus pensamientos ¡Vamos, debía haber una manera!

"Oh, ya estás despierto, ¡Eres bastante oportuno! La cena está lista"

"¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?" – USA estiró el cuello, intentando ver al propietario de la voz detrás de él. - "¡Suéltame!"

"¿Alguna vez te relajas?" – el muchacho pudo escuchar pasos acercándose a él y luego sintió manos apoyadas en sus hombros – "Siempre estás tan nervioso." – USA miró hacia arriba para ver cómo Rusia le sonreía desde allí, de repente las manos del hombre se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta su cuello, acariciando delicadamente la piel expuesta. Inmediatamente el joven bajó la mirada, asustado de que el otro intentase ahorcarlo – "Intentaste ocultar esa bonita marca que te di, no deberías ser tan tímido, Alfred; muéstrale al mundo orgullosamente que me perteneces." – una de las manos se alejó de su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

"¡Al demonio con que lo haré!" – exclamó rotundamente USA, respingando e intentando evitar el contacto de Rusia en su cara - "¡Deja de tocarme y suéltame inmediatamente, o si no…!"

"¿O si no qué, Alfred? Creo que incluso tú puedes ver que quien tiene todas las cartas por ahora soy yo. Así que ¿Por qué no cierras tu boca por una vez y nos dejas disfrutar de una adorable cena? Y después de eso podremos hablar de lo que tú prefieras." – Rusia finalmente retrajo sus manos y le dejó solo.

Apretando los dientes, USA comenzó a probar las cadenas ¿Había alguna debilidad en algún lado? Sólo necesitaba un punto débil por el que poder salir. Luego de un momento Rusia retornó y puso un muy bonito bistec frente a él.

"Para ti. Yo no tengo hambre particularmente, pero tomaré." – Rusia sirvió un vaso con vino para Alfred y luego sacó una botella de vodka y se sirvió su propio vaso, levantando los dos vasos sonrió animadamente - "Por nosotros." – él tomo un trago de vodka y luego presionó el vaso de vino en los labios del muchacho, el cual se rehusaba a cooperar, ante esto Rusia chasqueó la lengua – "Oh Dios, eso no está bien. Bueno, supongo que puedo forzarte a beberlo con un beso."

Por mucho que USA rechazara tomar un brindis a un "Por nosotros" con Rusia, él rechazaba doblemente el beberlo directamente de los labios del hombre, de modo que tomó el sorbo más pequeño que pudo, solamente para evitar tomarlo de otra forma peor. Por un momento pensó seriamente en escupir el vino en la cara del ruso, sin embargo, por muy genial que eso se escuchaba, probablemente no era la mejor de sus ideas, tomando en cuenta el estar encadenado e indefenso en frente de su potencial víctima.

"No sé por qué estás de tan mal humor" – escuchó que le decía Rusia, alejando el vaso de vino y comenzando a cortar la carne.

"Debes estar bromeando ¡Me desmayaste y ahora me tienes encadenado a una silla! ¡Sin mencionar que heriste a Inglaterra!" – Rusia le respondió con lo que probablemente era un falso puchero

"Pero el me lastimó también, ¿ves?" - Rusia volteó su cara y le mostró la costra fresca en la mejilla como prueba de la bala que había rozado su rostro – "de hecho, iba a dejar todo en paz, fue él quien escaló las cosas para que se tornaran violentas, no yo. Yo sólo estaba actuando en defensa propia."

"Estoy tan seguro que lo hiciste" – respondió USA sin creerle una sola palabra. Rusia continuó cortando la carne con el ceño fruncido por un momento, antes de volver de nuevo a su expresión infantil.

"Él vivirá, además que no lo golpeé hasta que quedara irreconocible sólo por ti."

"Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor" – USA frunció el ceño, respondiéndole sarcásticamente al ruso – "¡Gracias Rusia, eres un jodido santo!"

"Por qué… gracias. Y es Iván ¿recuerdas? Me pregunto…" - sus ojos parecían un poco más duros de los que fueran hace apenas un momento antes de que el muchacho hablara - "¿Te preocupas tanto porque estás enamorado de él?"

"Enamorado… ¿estás bromeando? ¡No me hagas preguntas tan estúpidas! ¡Por supuesto que no, estoy preocupado porque él es un idiota y porque es mi hermano!"

"Mmm… espero que estés siendo honesto conmigo." – respondió Rusia aparentemente complacido por la respuesta de USA – "ahora abre la boca, eso no debería ser tan difícil para ti." – y de hecho el muchacho lo hizo por cualquier réplica, permitiendo que Rusia introdujera un pedazo de carne en su boca - "¡Asegúrate de masticar muy bien! No queremos que te ahogues." – inmediatamente USA volteó la cabeza y escupió la carne al piso

"¡Seguro que está envenenado! ¡No me des eso de comer!"

"Idiota" – suspiró Rusia –" tuve tu cuerpo a mi merced por horas, si iba a asesinarte, ten por seguro que no te envenenaría, trabajé duro para hacer esto así que no lo pierdas. Eres bastante malagradecido ¿sabías? No me extraña que estés soltero."

"Como si pudieras ha…" - Rusia aprovechó la oportunidad de que USA había comenzado a replicar con rabia (y sonrojado) para meterle otro pedazo de carne a la boca y sellarla con su mano.

"Cómelo." – lanzándole una mirada airada a Rusia, el muchacho finalmente comenzó a masticar la carne, tragándola fuerte. Rusia entonces apartó la mano - "¿Cómo sabe?" – USA simplemente continuó mirándolo airadamente, lo que hizo que Rusia tomara su vaso y se bebiera el resto de lo que quedaba. Lo necesitaría. – "bueno, tal vez tendrás una mejor idea del sabor, una vez que hayas comido más. Ahora, puedes comerla por ti mismo o puedo seguir forzándote. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones prefieres?"

"Si como ¿me soltarás?" – respondió USA, habiendo dudado antes de que se le hubiera venido esa idea a la cabeza.

"Da" – asintió Rusia alentadoramente – "pero primero tienes que comer, luego te dejaré ir."

USA mascullaba furiosamente, pero si había una esperanza de libertad, él la tomaría, entonces podría estrangular a Rusia con las cadenas en la primera oportunidad que pudiera. Aunque se tenía que cuestionar cuán honesto era el eslavo; definitivamente no le perdonaría que mintiera

"Ahora di ¡'Ah~'!"– dijo Rusia habiendo cortado otra pieza de bistec y manteniéndolo frente a sus labios.

Luego de mirar sin palabras a Rusia por un momento, el muchacho abrió la boca, definitivamente NO diciendo "Ah~". Este proceso continuó unas pocas veces más en silencio, USA planeando furiosamente lo que iba a hacer luego de que pudiera mover algo más que la cabeza y sin prestar atención al proceso de comer, mientras Rusia se sentía cada vez más nervioso por la ausencia de conversación. De repente una risita salió de sus labios.

"Acabo de recordar algo de cuando Napoleón decidió invadir durante el invierno, sus hambrientos hombres estaban tan desesperados por comida que cortaban capas muy finas de carne de los costados de sus caballos. Había tanto frío que los animales no sentían nada y simplemente caminaban como si nada hubiese pasado y la sangre se coagulaba inmediatamente, de forma que no morían instantáneamente. Los franceses son tan estúpidos, aunque no fueron los únicos en cometer ese error, ellos nunca aprenden nada." – miró hacia el muchacho quién le observaba con la boca abierta.

"¡Eso es jodidamente asqueroso! ¡No me digas eso!"

"Pensé que era gracioso" – respondió Rusia encogiéndose de hombros. El estómago de USA se revolvió mientras Rusia le ofrecía otro pedazo de carne - "¿No has determinado cómo sabe todavía?"

"¡No lo sé, en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en esos franceses comiéndose a sus caballos!"

"¿Mmm?" - Rusia ladeó la cabeza ligeramente – "eso es grotesco de tu parte."

"¡Fuiste tú quien lo dijo!"

"Es justo entonces…" - la sonrisa de Rusia se había alargado – "ahora dime Alfred ¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Qué sentiste era tan importante como para compartirlo con Inglaterra?"

"No lo sé" – gimió USA impaciente - "¡Simplemente le dije lo que me hiciste, arrastrado pervertido! Yo sólo le estaba pidiendo un consejo en cómo hacer que pararas y se puso a exagerar como siempre."

"Qué tonto" – rió Rusia – "yo nunca me detendré, Alfred"

"¡AGH!" – América dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con frustración - "¿Por qué? ¡Solo dime por qué! ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Es este algún tipo de castigo? ¡Quiero saber por qué me estás haciendo esto, vamos a hablar sobre eso!"

"Bueno, yo…" - Rusia bajó los cubiertos, cerrando sus expresiones de nuevo. Luego se detuvo un momento mirando la ciudad y continuó muy lentamente, dudando – "me pregunto, Alfred, ¿Cómo piensas que serían las cosas si nosotros no existiéramos?"

"¿Tú y yo?" – resopló USA – "bueno, el mundo sería como un doscientos por ciento menos grandioso sin mí" - 'y como doscientos por ciento menos espeluznante sin ti' pensó para sí mismo.

"Me refiero a todos nosotros, Alfred. Estoy hablando de un mundo en el que ninguno de los de nuestra clase existiera."

"¿Qué clase de mundo sería?" – preguntó de nuevo el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño – "Lamentable, si me preguntas."

"¿Te has preguntado por qué existimos, Alfred?" – le replicó Rusia con otra pregunta, dirigiéndole un mirada aguda.

"¿Por qué existimos?" – USA no podía encontrar la posible conexión que esto tenía con el acoso de Rusia.

"Somos extraños ¿No te parece?" – continuó el eslavo – "Somos países y aún así somos humanos, no completamente uno o el otro. Como países, no podemos tener nunca vidas normales, como humanos no podemos dejar nunca nuestros lazos o ser neutrales. Pero ¿Por qué? Es horrible en alguna forma: podemos vivir por años sin apenas envejecer, visiblemente al menos, de forma que no podemos mantener lazos con los humanos quienes envejecen y mueren en el tiempo en que nos tardamos en tomar aire."

"Así que nos unimos, creamos familias provisionales para calmar nuestra desolación, desesperadamente buscamos un hogar en el otro. Pero los humanos no tienen el concepto de nosotros como el de una familia, a aquellos a los que nosotros llamamos 'hermano' o 'hermana', ellos los llaman 'enemigo' o 'aliado' y si están marcados como aliados, podemos permanecer con ellos, pero si son marcados como enemigos, estamos forzados a voltearnos a ellos y atacarlos viciosamente. Y lo hacemos... nosotros lo hacemos."

"Somos poderosos, mucho más que los humanos y sin embargo ellos nos gobiernan bajo sus caprichos e incluso aunque podamos matar a nuestros jefes sin el menor esfuerzo, somos sus perros. Por supuesto también podemos al menos hacerlo si la voluntad del resto es mucho mayor que la de los mandatarios y sin embargo el control humano es incuestionable. Si ellos nos mandan a voltear nuestras espaldas a aquellos a los que amamos, debemos hacer lo que ellos ordenen, somos países y como tales, ese es nuestro deber. Pero aún así hay una parte de nosotros que es odiosamente humana: nosotros podemos sentir dolor tanto como ellos lo hacen, sin embargo, incluso si desgarra nuestros corazones seguimos peleando. Traicionamos. Y lastimamos a aquellos que más queremos."

"Y entonces nos culpan" – en este punto, la boca de Rusia se contrajo en un fruncimiento – "es por nuestra culpa, su sufrimiento. 'Si sólo Rusia fuera más pacífico, si sólo Rusia pudiera tener mejor control de las cosas.' No puedo recordar cuán seguido escucho esas palabras, o unas que tengan el mismo significado, intento con tantas fuerzas pero nunca es suficiente ¿No es así? No para ellos. ¿Es por mi culpa que ellos no puedan vivir juntos en paz? ¿Es en verdad tan difícil que lo hagan, por lo menos por un momento?"

"Nunca puedo asumir si ustedes son afortunados o no, ustedes las naciones más jóvenes. He visto tantos horrores inexplicables, el nacimiento y la muerte de tantos dioses. Ustedes han nacido en un tiempo mucho más avanzado, mucho más sabio de diferentes maneras y aún así muy ignorante todavía. La vida ha sido mucho más fácil para ustedes en comparación con lo que hemos tenido que experimentar nosotros y aún así, las monstruosidades de su tiempo han crecido rápidamente a proporciones que jamás habríamos soñado en nuestra juventud. Pienso que habría hecho pedazos a algunos de los viejos países cuando tenían tu edad el vivir lo que tú has vivido."

"Y aún así, mucho de ustedes lo soportan, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, aunque tal vez… ¿A creado eso una tensión que hace que tus huesos se hagan más frágiles algunas veces? De cualquier forma, no somos nosotros los que creamos las armas que ellos usan para destruirse unos a otros, nosotros solamente las utilizamos, así que ¿Por qué nos culpan cuando es bajo su mandato que nosotros hacemos lo que hacemos? Incluso si damos lo mejor de nosotros siempre termina siendo nuestra culpa y ni una sola vez consideran cuánto nos duele, cuánto hemos sangrado por ellos, cuánto desearíamos que se detuvieran."

"¿¡Por qué sería justo que aguantáramos sus cicatrices!" – Rusia golpeó la mesa con sus puños viciosamente, sorprendiendo a USA. Luego hizo una pausa mirando sus manos, con sus ojos violetas extrañamente brillantes – "nuestro sufrimiento… es una cuestión de risa para ellos. No… ni siquiera existe. Y aún así, seguimos hacia delante, haciendo lo que ellos nos ordenan, una y otra y otra y otra vez. A través de guerras y sangre y odio y lágrimas, hasta que escasamente podemos aguantar nuestro cuerpo para que se levante una vez más, hasta que nos quebramos. Nosotros…" - Rusia finalmente miró a USA una vez mas, luego de otra larga pausa.

"Tú eres tan joven Alfred, yo era bastante viejo ya cuando naciste, incluso ahora eres apenas un infante en comparación a muchos de nosotros y aún así controlas tanto poder. Sin embargo, incluso con tu poder y juventud, me pregunto si hay noches en las que permaneces despierto pensando 'no puedo seguir haciendo esto', hasta que sientes que este pensamiento podría conducirte hasta la demencia. O… a una demencia mayor de la que ya debes tener." – USA lo miró sin palabras.

"A cada momento odio la parte humana de mi mismo" – continuó Rusia sacudiendo la cabeza – "es débil y la causa de todos mis sufrimientos, aunque es una parte innegable que no puedo simplemente arrancar, créeme, lo he intentado. Y hay momentos… hay momentos en los que se tiene que hacer algo con el puro intento de servir esa parte, algo que no sea la voluntad de los líderes o de la gente e incluso puede ser algo a lo que están en completo desacuerdo. Pero si esta parte es descuidada por demasiado tiempo entonces…" - Rusia suspiró, no quería decir esto.

"Simplemente no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo, tengo que encontrar algo que mantenga esa parte de mi intacta o simplemente me detendré y no seré capaz de comenzar de nuevo. El actuar egoístamente es muy peligroso, cuando actuamos por nuestro propio interés muchas veces lleva a consecuencias muy sombrías: incluso los países pueden morir si no hay nadie que se aferre a ellos y yo me encuentro en un punto en el que no me interesa más. ¿Tú… entiendes Alfred?"

El muchacho simplemente continuó mirándolo.

"Tal vez pueda decir esto más sencillamente" - aclaró Rusia, frotandose el rostro con cansancio - "la parte humana de ti, hará algo por la parte humana de mi. ¿Puedes entenderlo?"

"No, no tengo ni idea de lo que dices" – respondió USA, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Ya veo…" - Rusia cerró los ojos, sonriendo casi amargamente – "supongo que no podía esperar más de ti. Al menos lo intenté."

Hubo un muy incómodo y largo silencio entre los dos y Rusia estaba deseando no haber dicho nada en lo absoluto. Finalmente USA rompió el silencio con la voz bastante calmada.

"Suéltame."

"Cierto, cierto" – respondió Rusia levantándose lentamente – "supongo que eso fue lo que prometí."

Rusia miró hacia abajo para observar el semblante de USA, quién contemplaba la ciudad como él mismo había hecho antes, su rostro estaba cuidadosamente inexpresivo y era imposible intentar decir qué era lo que pasaba por su mente a través de esos brillantes ojos azules. Para su diversión Rusia se dio cuenta devque Alfred ni siquiera había notado que no tenía sus gafas puestas, no estaba seguro de qué tan exitosa había sido esta charla, no obstante, tenía que presionar un poco: en vez de soltarlo directamente, Rusia se sentó en las piernas de USA a horcajadas, de forma que pudiesen estar cara a cara, esto hizo que el muchacho le diera una mirada de alarma.

"¿Qué haces?" – dijo mientras observaba cómo el eslavo comenzaba a desenrollar su bufanda.

"Estaba pensando que parecías sentirte muy avergonzado por tu chupón, así que acabo de decidir que te haría sentirte más cómodo si me marcabas también."

"¿Q-qué?" – balbuceó el muchacho, tornándose su rostro carmesí - "¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? ¡No me hará sentirme más cómodo pero para nada!"

"Elige el lugar que quieras" – dijo Rusia luego de haber desabotonado y abierto el abrigo, dejando expuesto su cuello. Qué vista tan extraña.

"¡Demonios que no!" – respondió el joven, estirando el cuello hacia atrás lo que más pudo – "no tengo ninguna intención de darte un estúpido chupón."

"No necesitas sentir duda" – dijo Rusia inclinándose y presionando su cuello contra el rostro de USA. – "está bien, lo prometo."

Por toda respuesta el muchacho formó una dura línea presionando sus labios, su cara se sentía cada vez más caliente. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esta posición?

"Vamos ahora, Alfred, incluso uno pequeñito estará bien. No te dejaré ir hasta que tenga un recuerdo."

Ahora USA se sentía mareado, Rusia no solamente había dado un paso delante de la línea de "demasiado cerca para encontrar comodidad", sino que había dado un salto volador al abismo más allá de eso. Él tenía un aroma muy masculino, algo térreo casi, que era algo que Alfred nunca quiso saber – "márcame, Alfred."

Con pura y ciega compulsión, USA abrió la boca y mordió el cuello de Rusia tan fuerte como para estar cerca de cortarle, el eslavo gruñó y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos del norteamericano y en lugar de alejarlo tirando de él como Alfred pensó que haría, Iván lo presionó más cerca de sí. El muchacho cerró sus ojos con la cabeza hecha un caos y una voz en su mente susurró (_arréglalo_) algo que no pudo entender claramente. Finalmente los dedos de Rusia se alejaron y él fue capaz de alejarse de su cuello.

"Vaya, Alfred, no sabía que lo tenías en ti" – dijo el ruso con una sonrisa en su boca y tocando los labios de USA – "esto hará un maravilloso moretón; estoy celoso, probablemente se vea mejor que el que yo te di."

Se abotonó el abrigo y volvió a poner la bufanda en su lugar, mientras USA intentaba mirar a todas partes, menos hacia el hombre. De alguna forma el rusillo le había hecho hacer otra cosa muy humillante. ¡Maldita sea!

El susodicho ruso se levantó de las piernas de Alfred, buscando una llave en su bolsillo, luego le dio la vuelta a la silla, abriendo los candados y terminó por desenrollar todas las cadenas que ataban al muchacho

"Ahí estas, libre mi pajarito, sin ningún daño hecho."

USA se frotaba las manos y los brazos para permitir que la sangre circulara apropiadamente, a pesar de los pinchazos de dolor que sentía en sus dedos, a una parte de él le urgía robar una de las cadenas y apalear a Rusia hasta dejarlo medio vivo. O estrangularlo. O al menos darle un poco de su propia medicina. En cambio seguía frotándose las muñecas, intentando ignorar una comezón familiar que había comenzado justo en el medio de sus omoplatos, una sensación peligrosa que siempre había hecho sonar las alarmas de la precaución. Tenía que ignorar la comezón, tenía que…

"¿Dónde coño está Texas?"

"Me estaba preguntando cuando te darías cuenta" – sonrió Rusia, quien estaba mirando en silencio cómo USA hacía un sorprendente montón de nada (había esperado que al menos la otra nación hiciera un intento de golpearlo) – "estoy un poco decepcionado, pensaba que si no te dabas cuenta, podría usarlos como excusa para ir a visitarte de nuevo."

Él los sacó de su bolsillo y se los ofreció a USA inocentemente, el muchacho los miró con desconfianza por un momento, antes de quitárselos y servirle a Rusia un filoso golpe al plexo solar al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el otro país abriera la boca, intentando buscar el aire que le había sido robado. USA se colocó a Texas donde iba de nuevo y observó cómo Rusia luchaba por recuperar el aire. Mientras el eslavo comenzaba a dar bocanadas superficiales de aire, el norteamericano remarcó heladamente:

"Me retengo de patearte el trasero por tu oh tan grande consideración a mis sentimientos y no matar a Inglaterra. Ese es tu único servicio gratis por el resto del milenio, pendejo."

"Tu siempre has jugado sucio" – Rusia no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse con un jadeante, ligero sonido – "igual que yo."

"Un héroe nunca juega sucio" – respondió USA mofándose – "simplemente toma la ventaja sin importar el costo, por el bien de la justicia."

"Ya veo" – dijo Rusia, parándose recto, habiendo sus pulmones recordado cómo respirar nuevamente – "fue mi error."

"Y para que lo sepas…" - continuó el muchacho dudosamente – "un héroe no se compromete a sí mismo, nunca; el actuar en su propio beneficio es una traición imperdonable para aquellos que dependen de él, incluso cuando más duele." – le tomó un momento darse cuenta a Rusia que USA estaba respondiendo a lo que él había dicho antes. ¿Había entendido algo entonces?

"¡Jum! Un héroe que siempre tiene que ser un héroe y no sabe cuándo dejar de serlo, se convertirá indudablemente en la cosa que él juró destruir. La voluntad de los humanos no siempre es noble. Sé que no tienes que pensar demasiado e incluso no ir demasiado lejos en tu propia historia, para saber a lo que me refiero. Y a nadie le gustan los hipócritas."

"Jódete, yo siempre hago lo que parece mejor en el momento" – respondió el muchacho frunciéndole el ceño – "no es mi culpa que no siempre funcione. Me voy. ¡Solamente espera, en el momento en que se me ocurra cómo hacer para que deshagas todas tus mentiras al mundo, te haré pagar cada segundo de miseria que me has hecho sufrir!"

Rusia lo miró indulgentemente. Cómo si eso fuera a pasar en esta vida. USA le echó un vistazo a la puerta de cristal que lo llevaría hasta una salida, tenía que salir de allí y revisar cómo estaba Inglaterra.

"¿Dónde estamos de todas formas? Parece el apartamento de alguien."

"Eso es porque lo es, fue una cuestión de suerte en realidad y antes de que preguntes, no asesiné a nadie." – repuso observando cómo la cara de USA se contraía por la sorpresa.

"¿¡Qué hay de malo contigo! ¡Rompiendo las puertas y entrando como si nada! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubieran encontrado aquí?"

Rusia decidió no mencionar que la familia sí había estado allí y que, de hecho, todavía estaba en casa, atada en una de las habitaciones del fondo. Después de todo iban a estar perfectamente bien, de modo que simplemente se encogió de hombros. USA frunció el ceño y se volteó para irse, cuando el mayor tomó una de sus muñecas y lo retrajo hacia sí. Volteándolo, rodeó un costado de su rostro con una mano y le besó gentilmente en los labios. El beso fue tan corto que ni siquiera le dio al muchacho tiempo para reaccionar.

"Siento mucho que no pueda escoltarte a casa, sé que estarás bien, sin embargo, aún así pienso que está fue una buena primera cita."

"¿Primera cita?" – USA empujó a Rusia violentamente - "¡Primera cita mi trasero! ¡Ve a morirte en un incendio automovilístico, psicópata!"

USA salió furiosamente del apartamento y del edificio, al infierno con que iba a tolerar un segundo de la animada confusión y locura que era Rusia

Dicho eslavo no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar su característica risita, esa había sido una muy divertida reacción. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía; en verdad deseaba que USA fuera del tipo que accediera inmediatamente a ser su amante, de forma que no tuviera que hablar sobre estas cosas incómodas. Pero por supuesto, entonces no sería USA ¿No es así? Al menos parecía que algo de lo que había dicho le había quedado, solamente esperaba no verse forzado a tener que ir más allá; esta conversación había sido lo suficientemente personal para él. Oh bueno, era tiempo de irse. Estaba seguro que iban a encontrar pronto a las personas, si no es que ellas mismas se liberaban por su cuenta.

**XXX**

USA miraba por la ventana del asiento trasero de un taxi. Esa noche había sido demasiado loca para él, su cabeza todavía dolía y habría querido tener algo allí para quitarse el dolor, así que definitivamente una vez que llegase a casa se tomaría una pastilla antes de llamar a Inglaterra. Todavía estaba volteando y considerando las cosas que había dicho Rusia, de hecho había dicho muchas verdades, junto con cosas que nunca habría esperado escuchar de él. Exactamente ¿Qué era lo que quería de su parte humana? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser él de entre todos los países? ¿Por qué no alguien más? Y, por supuesto, la pregunta de por qué no le había roto todos los huesos al cuerpo de Rusia cuando había tenido la oportunidad lo mortificaba. La comezón había comenzado de nuevo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con cansancio: esa sería otra noche sin dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Хорошего тебе дня (Jorochego teve dnya): "Que tengas un buen día"

Dios, por fin… uff… estaba largo el capítulo… cuando comenzó el discurso de Rusia estaba como que "¡hell yeah, Vamos a hacerlo todo en un minuto!" Pero después de unos párrafos estaba como "¡yeah! ¡Todavía tengo energía baby!", cuando se tornó en una hoja completa en el documento de Word estaba como "¡No me vas a ganar Rusia, no lo vas a hacer!" y cuando pasó a ser la tercera página estaba como "¡Alfred bésalo por Dios, cállale la boca!" ¡Jajajajajaja! No mentira, ese era un fallido e insensible intento de hacer reír… U_U… en realidad el discurso de Rusia fue lo que más rápido me salió… soy una fan de Rusia sin remedio... ¡Jajaja!

Oh y por si alguien pensó "¡Oh no o Genial, USA se está enamorando de Rusia!" ehm... sorry chicas, pero todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer en la historia. Sin embargo, este es un punto decisivo y es completamente importante.

Ah, puede que mañana no publique otro capítulo... Todo depende de cómo me siga sintiendo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Buenas! Estoy de vuelta y aunque no recuperada completamente, vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Sep... en este capítulo hay más unión familiar que cualquier otra cosa. Y a decir verdad me parece bastante lindo el sentido de "familias" que le da Hetalia a los países...

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 9)<strong>

El teléfono sonaba sin que nadie lo contestara, haciendo que USA pasara una mano por su cara con frustración. ¿Por qué nadie respondía? Incluso si Inglaterra estaba muy lastimado como para no poder hacerlo por sí mismo ¿No se suponía que debían haber otras personas también, como Escocia o Gales? Mas les valía a todos estar gravemente heridos como para no poder responder el maldito teléfono.

Con un profundo suspiro, USA terminó por cortar la llamada y miró a su teléfono disgustado, parecía que no tenía otra opción… muy contrariado buscó en sus contactos el nombre de "Cara de Sapo" y marcó el número.

"¡Vamos! atiende, atiende, atiende…" - pudo escuchar un click.

"¡Bonjour! ¡Me estaba preguntando cuándo llamarías! Sigues ignorando todas mis llamadas mon cher. Vous êtes très impolis."

"Cállate, idiota" – le espetó USA rodando sus ojos con fastidio – "Mira ¿Has escuchado algo de Inglaterra? Estoy preocupado por él."

"Oh jojojojo" – se escuchó la risita de Francia desde la otro línea - "¿Lo estás? Eso es muy interesante… sí, he escuchado de él. De hecho, estoy con él en este momento."

"¿Entonces?" – USA sentía que se llenaba de una extraña mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. ¿Por qué no pudo haber dicho Francia que simplemente estaba bien? - "¿Está bien? ¿Qué tanto lo lastimó Rusia?"

"¡Oh, es tan trágico Alfred!" – respondió Francia con un ligero suspiro - "¡Tu amante no estaba en realidad para nada complacido con él! Sus educadas manos inglesas están bastante lastimadas y uno de sus brazos está roto."

"¿Puedo hablar con él?" – preguntó rápidamente el muchacho, apretando el teléfono en sus manos e ignorando lo de que Rusia era su amante.

"C'est impossible, me temo. Cuando se rehusó a dejarme utilizar mis curativas manos para apaciguar su dolor, le cociné una sopa y se la cargué con analgésicos. Está un poco adormecido por los momentos y es probablemente lo mejor dejarlo de esta forma por un tiempo. ¡Además, dice las cosas más divertidas cuando está drogado!" – Francia rió muy divertido.

"¡No hagas mierdas extrañas como esa! Mira, voy para allá, deja de meterle drogas. Si Inglaterra vuelve a estar lúcido de nuevo dile que voy, ¿ok? Es un idiota…"

"¡Adieu~!"

USA le colgó sin pensarlo dos veces y rápidamente hizo las diligencias para el viaje. Seguro, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar toda la cosa con Rusia, pero le haría sentir más tranquilo si pudiera ver a Inglaterra por sí mismo para decirle lo idiota que había sido: no parecía él actuando tan estúpidamente.

"Maldita sea, estás muy viejo para intentar actuar genial, Arthur."

Solamente retrasándose para encontrar su chaqueta, USA se encontró fuera de la puerta de sus casa y encaminándose de nuevo sólo esperaba que Rusia le diera su espacio, pues lo último que necesitaba era tener al hombre acosándolo hasta la casa de Inglaterra.

**XXX**

Sin tener que mencionarlo, era obvio que después de una conversación personal muy incómoda y un muy largo viaje, lo primero que uno querría sería irse directo a la cama y lo último sería tener que lidiar con una viciosamente celosa y un poco demente hermana. Desafortunadamente, Rusia se encontró con la segunda opción apenas cruzó la puerta.

"Hermano, finalmente llegaste a casa ¿Dónde has estado?" – Rusia saltó cuando se encontró a su hermana.

"U-um… yo, yo te dije ¿No es así? Tenía unos negocios de los que hacerme cargo. E-estoy cansado así que voy…" - pero no terminó muy bien cuando un golpe bastante violento dado a la pared por su adorable hermanita le dejó mudo.

"Has estado saliendo bastante en los últimos días, hermano, te extraño tanto cuando te vas. Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo en lugar de irte."

"S-sabes que no puedo hacer eso Natalya" – respondió Rusia comenzando a temblar – "quiero decir ¡No es que no me guste estar aquí contigo!" – se apresuró a añadir cuando vio cómo los ojos de la joven se estrechaban filosamente – "¡Es solo… es sólo mi deber!"

"¡Entonces deberías casarte conmigo!" – exclamó ella tomándolo por el saco y acercando sus rostros tanto como la estatura de su hermano le permitió – "De esa forma no me sentiría tan mal cuando tienes que irte por periodos tan largos de tiempo."

"Yo, uh… eso es…" - Rusia había comenzado a mirar a los lados salvajemente, buscando una forma de salir – "uh… h-hey… ¿qué te parece si p-paso tiempo contigo ya que llegué a casa?"

Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron muy grandes al decir esto Rusia y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, renunciando al agarre del abrigo por el momento, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras ella se alejaba de él. Sin embargo, ella inmediatamente había cambiado de objetivo y abrazó furiosamente su brazo.

"Deberíamos casarnos, hermano, de esa forma podríamos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos" – inmediatamente Rusia se aclaró la garganta con claras intenciones de no querer tener compromiso alguno con su hermana.

"A-así que…" - comenzó sin mirarle a la cara – "has estado en la casa todo el tiempo y no has estado hablando con nadie como te pedí ¿No es así?"

"Por supuesto" – respondió rápidamente ella, asintiendo – "si hago lo que me pides, eso te hará feliz, pronto estarás sobrecogido de amor ¡Y luego nos vamos a casar, casar, casar!"

"¡Y-y-yo acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a mi jefe!" – exclamó Rusia dando un respingo, notando cómo el apretón en su bíceps se hacía cada vez más intenso – "um, prometo que pasaremos tiempo juntos muy, muy pronto ¿B-bien? ¡Por favor déjame iiiiirrr!"

"Te dejaré ir por ahora" – Bielorrusia le lanzó una mirada que prácticamente le hizo sentir que lo iba a cortar en cualquier momento – "pero espero que cumplas tu promesa esta vez. No me hagas encontrarte como ocurrió la última vez."

"¡N-no!" – Rusia estaba al borde de las lágrimas – "¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo haré!"

"Te amo, hermano" – dijo ella, luego de mirarlo un momento, liberándolo del apretón – "en verdad te amo mucho, mucho" – Bielorrusia haló bruscamente la bufanda, haciendo que Rusia se doblara hacia abajo y parándose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla – "te veré pronto, hermano. No puedo esperar a que pasemos tiempo juntos, para volvernos más íntimos."

Rusia intentó sonreír y comenzó a alejarse de ella, se volteó y le agitó la mano nerviosamente, antes de comenzar a caminar lo más rápido que podía. Por supuesto que sabía que no debía correr, hacerlo mostraba el intento de escape y Natalya podía cambiar de idea si pensaba por un momento que él había intentado escapar de ella. El hormigueo en la parte de atrás de su cuello le indicaba que todavía lo estaba mirando.

Una vez que estaba seguro de estar fuera de la vista de la muchacha, se recostó contra la pared y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Bielorrusia era una niña muy linda y en verdad parecía querer las cosas para bien, pero, francamente, ella era la criatura mas aterrorizante que Iván había visto en todo el planeta.

Y tampoco podía huir de ella como lo hacía normalmente, ya que si salía a buscarlo y se enteraba de Alfred, entonces quién sabía lo qué podría pasar: ciertamente no podría hacer que el muchacho se enamorara de él si su hermana le clavaba un cuchillo en el pecho en un arranque de celos. Afortunadamente estaba contenta de cumplir con las peticiones de él, por ahora y quién sabe cuánto duraría eso; es por eso que tenía que pasar tiempo con ella de modo que eso la mantuviera apaciguada. Su corazón sintió un pequeño escalofrío de terror.

Su hermanita… ella podría ser una niña tan adorable… si no fuera tan aterradora.

**XXX**

Cuando USA llegó a la casa de Inglaterra ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, en cambio simplemente irrumpió en ella y se apresuró a adelantarse por el recibidor, subir las escaleras, caminar hacia la pequeña salita personal antes de la habitación y finalmente empujó la puerta del dormitorio de Inglaterra y la abrió de par en par.

Francia se encontraba en el borde de la cama de Inglaterra, con un tazón de lo que probablemente sería más sopa drogada, mientras que el inglés estaba sentado con un montón de almohadas en la espalda, parecía bastante fuera de sí. Francia había dirigido la mirada hacia la puerta cuando oyó su entrada.

"¡Ah! ¡América has llegado! ¡Arthur, tu precioso Alfred ha llegado!"

"¿Alfred?" – los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron lentamente, adormilados.

USA se acercó más a la cama de Inglaterra, observando el yeso que tenía en la mano izquierda, mientras que, aunque la derecha estuviera ligeramente vendada, tenía ese brazo en cabestrillo.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Él estará bien" – replicó Francia levantándose y empujando a USA para que se alejara, murmurando suavemente – "nosotros sanamos bastante rápido después de todo, aún así, no podrá cuidar de sí mismo por un tiempo, así que no me molestaría cuidar de él, incluso mantendré el acoso al mínimo." – Alfred le lanzó una mirada asesina y Francia levantó sus manos cuando lo vio - "¡Era broma! He disminuido la cantidad de píldoras hasta la mitad para que puedas hablar con él, sólo sé paciente. Puede que siga diciendo algunas cosas que no diría normalmente, podrías tomar esta oportunidad para preguntarle lo que quieras. Como por ejemplo ¡Hay un significado mucho más profundo en el anuncio de la Reina Elizabeth al jurar que estaba casada con Inglaterra del que piensas!"

"¡Me gustaría que te tomaras esto en serio! No creo que deberías ser tú quien se encargara de él, ¿Por qué no están aquí Escocia o Gales, o alguien que no seas tú?"

"¡Yo solía cuidarlo todo el tiempo antes de que se volviera un bruto!" – respondió Francia irguiéndose completamente, ofendido – "Y para tu información, ninguno de los dos quiso cuidar de él y no es como que tú puedas hacerlo: ¡Rusia estaría aquí en lo que tarda un parpadeo, para terminar de matarlo!"

"¿Y quién dijo que tenía el tiempo de todas formas?" – replicó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos – "el idiota no debió andarle buscando pelea en primer lugar."

"Puedo escucharte" – se pudo escuchar la voz de Inglaterra, que más parecía un murmullo - "¿Quién crees que eres tu… para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? Pequeño rufián."

"¿Ves?" – una risita salió de los labios de Francia - "¡Mucho más lúcido que hace unas pocas horas! Oh, y…" - empujó a USA cerca, con la voz disminuyendo a un murmullo – "he estado intentando contactarte desde la conferencia y simplemente debes responderme esto. España dijo que había sido con su consejo que Rusia ganó tu corazón, yo le respondí que fue con el mío. ¿Cómo fue que te cortejó? ¡Hay un montón de orgullo y un poco de dinero apostado en esto!"

"¿Qué es lo que están susurrando?" – masculló Inglaterra suavemente.

"Oh ¿Así que le diste consejo en qué hacer?" – USA apoyó una mano pesadamente en el hombro de Francia, riendo de una forma un tanto amenazadora – "dime, ¿Cuál fue tu estrategia?"

"Bueno, obviamente le dije que tenía que ser directo y acercarse físicamente" – dijo Francia sonriendo tontamente –" Determinación es la clave para conquistar a alguien terco y caprichoso, ¿non? Así que ¿así es cómo lo hizo?"

"¡Vamos!" – Inglaterra intentó atraer su atención de nuevo - "¿De qué están hablando? Alfred…"

"Estaré contigo en un segundo, Arthur" – respondió USA sonriendo en dirección a su hermano – "Francia, vamos a hablar afuera por un momento…"

USA agarró la parte de atrás del cuello de Francia y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo de la habitación, cerrándose la puerta con un amenazador chasquido cuando salieron.

"¡Auch! ¡Au! ¡Espera América! ¡Eso no gira en esa dirección! Detente ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mon dieu!"

Al sonido del acceso de ira le siguió un silencio repentino, fue entonces cuando USA apareció de nuevo por la puerta de la habitación y se sentó donde antes había estado sentado Francia.

"¡Hey, gran y gordo idiota! ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Nn…" - Inglaterra intentó sentarse más recto y dio un respingo notando el dolor en sus manos – "me he… me he sentido mejor. ¿Y quién es el gran y gordo idiota?"

"¿Sabes qué tan mal debe estar la cosa, cuando tengo que venir yo y sentarme al lado de tu cama para decirte cuán irresponsable fuiste?" – respondió USA agitando la cabeza a los lados.

"Probablemente se acerca el fin del mundo" – rió Inglaterra ligeramente, luego de haber mirado ceñudo a Alfred.

"¡No te rías, no es divertido!" – exclamó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño – "pero ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Rusia pudo haberte, no lo sé, matado, o diseccionado para algún extraño experimento de súper ciencia rusa, o… o dar tu cuerpo a osos salvajes fortalecidos con radiación y entrenados para comer solamente ciudadanos del Reino Unido!"

"¿De qué infierno andas tú hablando?" – replicó Inglaterra, dándole su mirada de 'me estás provocando un dolor de cabeza, bendito idiota'

"¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!" – declaró USA apuntando con un dedo a la cara de Inglaterra dramáticamente – "mira, sé que te molesta esta cosa con Rusia tanto como a mí y sé que siempre has tenido este lado sobre protector que tienes problemas en controlar. Pero esa no es razón para intentar actuar como si actualmente fueras genial ¡Tú nivel de experiencia es demasiado bajo para intentar eliminar al jefe! Tú eres mas como la reserva, así que, para asegurarnos que no vuelvas a salir herido, de ahora en adelante déjale esto al héroe, ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Dios mío pensé que estabas intentando ser amable" – dijo Inglaterra mirándolo fijamente – "fallaste miserablemente, pero ¡condenado infierno! Pensaba que ya no eras capaz de hacer ni siquiera eso."

"¡Yo soy muy amable!" – aseguró el muchacho, poniendo una pose heroica – "no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ahora prométeme que no irás a ponerte nuevamente en peligro descuidadamente."

"Recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y solías meterte a la cama conmigo cuando tenías pesadillas" – dijo Inglaterra de repente con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos – "eras tan pequeño y tan lindo. Una vez tuviste una pesadilla con un pastel de carne, era tan divertido, pero no podía reírme porque eso te habría disgustado y te lo estabas tomando tan seriamente que habría roto tu corazoncito si lo hubiera hecho."

"¡No te vayas por extrañas tangentes del pasado! En serio… no me hagas preocupar ¿Okey? ¡Prometo que puedo manejar a Rusia por mi propia cuenta!" – probablemente.

"No debí haberlo hecho" – respondió el inglés cerrando sus ojos – "lo sé, sé que fue estúpido… ¿Pero qué es lo que se supone que deba hacer cuando él te está acosando? No puedo soportar eso, prefiero que me lastime a mí que a ti de todas formas."

"Ambos sabemos que si pudieras cambiar para que fuera yo con el brazo en cabestrillo y las manos inútiles, lo harías en un parpadeo" – dijo calmado USA, meneando la cabeza.

"Bueno, tal vez… y la peor parte es Francia, no sé qué es lo que me está dando para el dolor, pero es demasiado, creo que morí por cinco segundo más temprano. ¿Qué demonios? El dolor no es tan malo, sin mencionar que sigo esperando a que torne esta situación en una mala película pornográfica, conmigo indefenso para detenerlo."

"No estoy muy seguro acerca de eso." – respondió USA, echándole un vistazo a la puerta sin sonreír – "de cualquier forma, haré que alguien más venga a cuidarte, incluso si tengo que aplicar algo de presión. Seré el hazmerreír del mundo pero, maldita sea, sigo teniendo tanto poder como lo tenía antes de la conferencia y lo usaré."

"Oh, por esos días en que yo podía usar el poder con tanto capricho y descuido" – suspiró melancólicamente Inglaterra – "mira si puedes traer a India, quiero curry."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." – Inglaterra parecía que se estaba cansando, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. USA acarició sus cabellos mirándolo pensativamente, debería dejarlo dormir ahora que sabía que estaba bien, pero se sentía curioso – "Um, hey ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez te has preguntado por qué existimos?"

"¿En serio escuché salir una pregunta profunda de tu boca?" – preguntó Inglaterra intentando mantener el enfoque en su mirada - "¿Estás teniendo una crisis existencial?"

"Yo… creo que podrías decir eso." – USA decidió que era mejor nunca contarle acerca de su "charla" con Rusia, considerando su última reacción – "seguro ¿Por qué no? ¿Has tenido alguna?"

"¡Jum! Por supuesto, todos tenemos alguna de tiempo en tiempo" – Inglaterra apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando pesadamente los ojos – "todos nosotros nos perdemos… algunas veces son cortas, otras son largas… todo depende de qué tan pronto nos tome superarla."

¡Hey! ¡Esto era genial, si Inglaterra había superado una, entonces podría decirle como hacer sacar a otro de una también!

"¿Qué es lo que finalmente te hizo superar la tuya?"

"Bueno" – Inglaterra abrió un ojo y su rostro se ruborizó ligeramente – "creo que… fuiste tú, Alfred. Tú me elegiste por encima de ese idiota de Francia, quiero decir, en realidad no había ninguna razón para que lo hicieras. Incluso recuerdo qué tan intensamente rastrero era yo en ese tiempo, tal vez fue porque sentiste lástima de mi, pero eso fue… significó mucho para mí. Yo era… era realmente horrible en esos tiempos y aún así me elegiste a mi" – a sus ojos se asomaron lágrimas otra vez –" criarte lo cambió todo para mi, creo que me conecté con algo que había perdido y eras tan lindo y dulce… ¡Maldita sea, deja de hacerme llorar!"

"¡No te estoy haciendo llorar!" – respondió el muchacho, sintiendo el rostro caliente -" ¡No puedo creer que dijeras algo tan vergonzoso!"

"¡Fuiste tú quién preguntó! ¡América idiota! Es tú culpa, ¿Me escuchaste, bastardo? ¡Te culpo! ¡Hazte responsable!"

"¿Responsable de qué? ¡Ya ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando!" – con eso se hizo una pausa entre los dos.

"Si en verdad estás pasando por una crisis existencial, simplemente debes trabajar en ello" – comenzó Inglaterra de nuevo – "se irá cuando halles y te llenes de lo que sea que te falte, como dije, todos las tenemos. Pueden ser bastante fuertes pero… estoy aquí para ti, solamente quiero que sepas eso, incluso si no puedo hacer demasiado. Lo mismo con Rusia, creo que no puedo hacer mucho en mi actual estado, pero si necesitas algo simplemente pídelo; probablemente te gritaré y te diré que eres un idiota, pero allí estaré."

"Gracias" – Luego de una pausa de sorpresa, USA apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, sacudiéndolo ligeramente – "quiero decir… algunas veces me pregunto por qué todavía estás conmigo y solamente estoy diciendo esto porque probablemente no lo recuerdes cuando no estés tan drogado, pero en verdad aprecio mucho que estés en mi espalda cuando estoy siendo un completo idiota."

"Mas te vale que lo aprecies, pajero" – Inglaterra le sonrió ligeramente.

"Bueno, me alegra que esté bien después de todo" – respondió el muchacho sonriendo animado y alejando las manos del hombro de su hermano – "y recuerda, no planees mas basura. Rusia… en verdad no sé qué hará y qué no hará ahora, así que simplemente alélate de él."

"¿Por qué te está molestando?" – gruñó Inglaterra con irritación.

"Yo… no tengo idea." - balbuceó USA, sonrojándose ligeramente – "creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer." – pudo notar cómo Arthur dudaba y luego aclaraba su garganta, mientras él se levantaba.

"¿Podrías quedarte un rato más, hasta que me duerma?" – USA se detuvo por un momento y luego se sentó de nuevo lentamente.

"Sí, esperaré hasta que te duermas."

"Gracias."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando te patearon el trasero por mi causa" – respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"Lárgate, si mi puntería hubiera sido un toque mejor, hubiera ganado fácilmente." – replicó Inglaterra ceñudo.

Por un momento USA estuvo tentado de preguntarle si era verdad que él había iniciado la violencia, pero luego decidió que no solamente no era de importancia, sino que no le interesaba. De cualquier forma ya estaba hecho y todo había terminado.

Incluso luego de que se hubiera dormido, el muchacho siguió sentado a su lado por más tiempo del necesario, pensando. Francis había tenido razón en un punto: si compartía demasiado tiempo con Arthur, eso haría que Rusia se alterara y lo lastimara de nuevo, de forma que hasta que encontrara una forma de deshacerse de él, tenía que permanecer alejado de su hermano.

También estaba preocupado por el comentario de Inglaterra acerca de las crisis existenciales. ¿Qué pasaba si la de Rusia estaba desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Y si las soluciones que había encontrado no eran demasiado útiles tampoco? De manera inconsciente, casi indirectamente, Arthur le había dicho que él era la solución al problema de Rusia ¡Al demonio con que iba a ser el amante del eslavo o lo que fuera!

Y era que simplemente no lo entendía, si Rusia quería un amante, no tenía que ser precisamente él, podía ser, bueno, todos los demás en el mundo y quizás habría tenido más sentido. Además de que tenía un presentimiento de que si era una cuestión de sexo… Bueno, en su mente estaba seguro que si Rusia quería tener sexo, él podía obtenerlo de cualquier forma que le diera la gana. USA se estremeció ligeramente con ese pensamiento, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quería de él?

El muchacho frunció el ceño, pensar en estas cosas le provocaba dolor de cabeza, así que gentilmente puso una mano en la cabeza de Inglaterra antes de levantarse:

"Nos vemos, Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Bonjour: "Hola" o "Buenos días"

mon cher: "mi querido" o simplemente "Querido"

Vous êtes très impolis: "Eres bastante maleducado"

C'est impossible: "Es imposible"

Adieu: "Adiós" obviamente xD

Mon dieu: "Dios mío" en frances.

Non: Es "no" en frances también, por si pensaban que lo había escrito mal. xD

Me reí con este capítulo por muchas razones, pero especialmente con Francia, siempre que sale en la historia, sé que voy a reírme. Me encanta ese tipo.

En cuanto a Natalya, aunque les parezca increíble, a mi me encanta este personaje. Me parece que, pasando por lo que ella pasó, debe tener un transfondo en su personalidad bastante profundo, aunque Hidekazu solamente la describa como una hermana demente y obsesivamente encaprichada con su hermano. Siempre que sale ella, me parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes en las historias. xD

Bueno ¿Y a quien no le gustó la actitud de reina que tenía Inglaterra? me dio mucha risa imaginarmelo hablando como una mujer mayor mientras pedía a USA que le llevara a India por lo del curry. Dios, si es caprichoso.

Oh y chicas, todavía falta bastante para que USA se enamore de Rusia~ Lo digo porque recibí algunos comentarios diciendo que se estaba enamorando, lo siento, hay que esperar más...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 10)**

"Te estoy diciendo Austria, debiste haberlo visto" – Prusia se encontraba recostado en el piano pulido de Austria en esos momentos - "¡Prácticamente estaban jodiendo! ¡No te estoy diciendo mierda! Atrevido de su parte, ¿ja? ¡Justo en nuestra casa! Ese Rusia es algo en verdad, aunque estoy un poco celoso si supieras, no me importaría saborear a América, es una desgracia que no me diera cuenta de lo sexy que es hasta ahora. Te llegó la foto ¿verdad?" – Austria estaba intentando concentrarse en el piano, tocando las teclas precisas, transformando el sonido aleatorio en arte. Y Prusia chocó de repente contra eso - "¿Estás escuchándome?"

"¡Me gustaría que no me hablaras de cosas tan vulgares!" – remarcó el joven, luego de suspirar frustradamente y mirar hacia el otro filosamente, parecía que no podía ignorar al irritante Gilbert – "No puedo expresar lo poco que me importa saber lo que Rusia y América estaban haciendo en _la casa de tú hermano_."

"¡Eres tan aburrido Austria!" – respondió el alemán, frunciendo el ceño ante el énfasis que le dio el primero a "la casa de tu hermano", no era necesario en lo absoluto - "¿Debería dejarte solo para que te la sacudas con tu piano un poco más?"

"¡Si vas a hablar de esa forma en frente de mi, entonces sí, me gustaría que te fueras!" – exclamó Austria sonrojándose.

"Como sea" – dijo Prusia encaramándose de forma que ahora estaba sentado en el precioso bebé de Austria – "Rusia estaba chupando el cuello de América como si nadie más existiera. América estaba todo rojo…"

"¡Cállate y bájate de mi piano, maldición! ¡Tu estupidez es incomprensible!"

"Lo que sea" – dijo Prusia riendo y saltando del piano – "tengo que irme y hacer cosas actualmente interesantes y ya me aburriste. Nos vemos Roderich, snob."

Austria lo miró con furia hasta que se hubo ido y luego se sentó nuevamente en el banquillo frente al piano, intentando enfocarse en la pieza de piano que había estado tocando. En verdad, algunas personas tenían tan poco gusto.

**XXX**

"¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" – Hungría había servido te y se lo estaba ofreciendo a Seychelles, quién tomó la taza con una mirada anonada y la cara sonrojada – "quiero decir, en verdad estaban…"

"Bueno" – respondió Hungría sirviéndose una taza para sí misma – "no puedo decir qué tan confiable es la información, pero lo escuché (mientras espiaba buscando escenas yaoi) de ese horriblemente vulgar Prusia. ¡Podría haber sido exagerado pero él no hablaría de los asuntos de otras personas sino hubieran sucedido en realidad!"

"Así que en verdad estaban…" - Seychelles miró hacia la taza - "¿…en uno de los muebles de Alemania?"

"Y-yo supongo…" - repuso Hungría intentando enfriar el té.

"Ambas se sonrojaron y le dieron un sorbo al té."

**XXX**

"¿¡Qué!" – Francia miró fijamente a Seychelles - "¿Estás segura de que la fuente es confiable?"

"¡Oh, sí!" – asintió Seychelles - "¡Lo escuché de Hungría y ella no es de las que no mentiría!"

"¡Y pensar que ese sinvergüenza me trató tan violentamente cuando sugerí que él era el amante de Rusia y es que ya había hecho el amor con él en el mueble de Alemania!" – replicó Francia cruzándose de brazos - "¡Ese demonio Americano! ¡No tengo idea de por qué pensó que podía esconder la verdad de mí! Lo has hecho muy bien, Seychelles." – él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica.

"¿Hice… bien? ¡Eres tan extraño! Solamente te estaba diciendo lo que Hungría me había dicho."

"¡No te preocupes!" – respondió el hombre sacudiendo la mano - "¡Solamente espera a que le cuente esto a España!"

**XXX**

Y así, el cuento del chupón de USA creció, se distorsionó y se esparció, hasta que se tornó en un ardiente encuentro sexual planeado por estos dos países en la casa de Alemania. Para aquellas naciones que dudaban de la verdad en la relación entre USA y Rusia… pronto se desvaneció todo rastro de duda, luego de haber escuchado la historia que todos aclamaban haber sido contada de la más confiable fuente de primera mano que había visto el suceso.

**XXX**

El ataque especial de amor de Rusia, semana uno:

USA no quería levantarse de la cama, en verdad no quería, había pasado todo el día anterior hablando con su jefe e intentando pulir sus relaciones públicas y globales. Por alguna razón, la convicción en la mentira de Rusia se había hecho más fuerte, en lugar de decrecer con los días y para su consternación, le habían dicho que dejara de negar su relación con Rusia y se enfocara más en asegurar que nada malo saldría de ella.

"Te va a gastar demasiado tiempo el convencerlos de lo contrario en este punto", fue lo que le dijeron.

Genial. ¿Por qué era el mundo tan cruel de todas formas? USA: ¡la víctima de unas horrendas circunstancias! Era un truco sucio y podrido. Aunque el lado positivo era que no había visto, ni escuchado de Rusia en los últimos dos o tres días. Claro, como si eso le diera tanta seguridad, después de todo el daño que había sido provocado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que USA gruñera, mirando al techo. Sonó de nuevo y con mucha reluctancia se arrastró fuera de la cama, desenredándose de las sábanas.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación: llevaba puesto una franelilla negra y bóxers, dejando que fuera muy visible la marca en su cuello. En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente y con un gruñido de fastidio regresó hasta la cama, se cubrió con una de las sábanas y se dirigió a la puerta del frente de su casa. Mientras caminaba hacia allá miró alrededor de la sala y había notado que los girasoles estaban comenzando a secarse, había algo deprimente en los girasoles muriendo. Parecía que pronto iba a tener que comenzar a tirarlos, ya que no es que tuviera tiempo de cuidar de ellos ni nada.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya voy! ¡Dios!" – murmuró para sí mismo. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió solo un poquito, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo y ver quién era. Otro mensajero. Sus ojos se estrecharon inmediatamente - "¿Qué quiere?"

"Er…" - el mensajero lo miró como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza y tal vez en realidad no lo estuviera por el momento – "bueno, tengo una entrega para usted. ¿Le importaría tomarla y firmar?"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Bueno" – parecía que USA le hubiera empujado al suelo, por su expresión – "yo… usted está aquí después de todo. ¿Por qué no lo haría?"

USA rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta. Por supuesto. Más girasoles. Como si no tuviera suficientes. El muchacho dio un suspiro y tomó el ramo.

"¿No hay más ramos además de este, verdad?" – al ver que el hombre negó con la cabeza, dejó salir un suspiro aliviado – "bien, porque me estoy ahogando en girasoles."

"Que tenga un buen día señor" – el hombre hizo una señal con la gorra.

El muchacho masculló algo ininteligible y cerró la puerta, mirando las flores se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota incluida en el ramo. Con un pequeño sentimiento de hundimiento, USA la tomó y la abrió, dejando los girasoles a un lado.

_"Ve a tu cocina. ¡Con amor, Iván!"_

Sintió como si la sangre en sus venas se hubiese congelado. ¿Su cocina…? Su mirada se dirigió nerviosa en dirección a la habitación, ¿Qué clase de horror atroz lo esperaba allí? USA tragó fuerte y dejó caer la sábana, solamente le sería un obstáculo para moverse.

Con los sentidos completamente despiertos ahora, el muchacho comenzó a moverse hacia la cocina, con cada sentido, cada nervio, sintiéndose híper sensible y alerta; no dejaría que Rusia lo tomara por sorpresa nuevamente. Con el corazón palpitando, finalmente estaba frente a la entrada y, preparado mentalmente, tiró la puerta hacia delante y dio un paso; mirando a todas direcciones lo más rápido posible. No parecía haber nada sospechoso… aunque olía a café y él no se había levantado a hacer todavía.

Dio unos pasos mas ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando exactamente? Sus ojos avispados finalmente dieron con una nota que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, mirando a todos lados una vez más, la tomó y la leyó:

_"Alfred:_

_Lamento haber enviado tan pocas flores esta vez, aparentemente es algo difícil enviar órdenes tan grandes de la misma flor en tan poca cantidad de tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas que si hubiera sido por mi voluntad, te habría enviado tantos girasoles como para llenar tu hogar entero._

"¡Como si siquiera quisiera tantas!" pensó USA agitado.

_Es muy placentero mirarte cuando duermes ¿Lo sabías? Sin embargo, he notado que has comenzado a desarrollar ojeras en torno a tus ojos, espero que estés tomándote las horas necesarias de descanso. Yo mismo he estado durmiendo inquietamente desde nuestra conversación, simplemente estoy nervioso de haber dado un paso tan grande en nuestra relación. Estoy ansioso de tal vez discutirlo un poco más, para evaluar si finalmente pasó algo por tu grueso cráneo._

_Oh, y para el momento en que hayas terminado de leer esto, estaré detrás de ti._

_Con amor, Iván."_

Le tomó un poco procesar a USA el impacto de la última oración y cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta, todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Había dado una media vuelta a una velocidad indescriptible para encontrarse a Rusia, quien le sonreía felizmente.

"¡Hola, cariño!"

"¿Cómo fue que tu… cuándo fue que tu…? ¿¡Qué coño!"

"¡Eres tan lindo Alfred!" – dijo Rusia con una risita – "Siento como si no te hubiera visto desde hace siglos, vamos, déjame abrazarte" – dio un paso hacia USA, quien se batió violentamente hacia atrás, pasando por debajo de la mesa y saliendo hasta el otro lado.

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Cómo es que te escabulliste hasta estar detrás de mi espalda?"

"Silenciosamente." – dijo Rusia encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a rodear la mesa lentamente y USA imitó su movimiento, determinado a mantener la mesa en medio de los dos. Finalmente Rusia se detuvo entre divertido y exasperado – "Ah, quería mostrarte la marca que me diste. ¡Se tornó en algo bastante impresionante!"

Mientras Rusia comenzaba a desenrollar la bufanda, USA miró hacia la puerta e intentó calcular qué tan lejos estaba y cuáles eran sus oportunidades de alcanzarla. Si pudiera salir tan siquiera con una pequeña cabeza de ventaja, podría tener la ocasión de alcanzar un arma para defenderse; también estaban los cuchillos de la cocina, pero todos estaban del lado de Rusia, de modo que la probabilidad de que pudiera alcanzarlos era muy baja, a menos que buscara la forma de atravesar la mesa completamente.

"¿Ves?" – escuchó a Rusia y de nuevo logró atraer su atención - "Incluso puedo sentir la impresión de tus dientes en algunas partes" – pasó sus largos dedos sobre un moretón muy intenso, era de un matiz entre púrpura intenso, un poco de amarillo luego y algo de verde tiñendo los extremos. Rusia continuó resplandeciente – "actualmente, estoy bastante complacido con ella y estaba considerando en vestirme diferente para que los demás puedan verla. ¿Dónde está la diversión si se mantiene en secreto, después de todo?"

"¡No te atrevas a hacer eso!" – las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza del muchacho - "¡Mantenla oculta, las personas podrían malinterpretar!"

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo así?" – Rusia alzó una ceja – "las personas asumirán correctamente que la obtuve de ti, mi amante, aunque podrían pesar que eres algo pervertido e incluso yo no he determinado bien eso todavía."

"No. Simplemente no." – USA no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir, haciendo que Rusia hiciera un puchero, sin tardar demasiado volvió a sonreír.

"¡Ya veo! ¿Tal vez te gusta que permanezca como nuestro pequeño secreto? ¿O es que eres tímido? Es muy adorable de tu parte."

¡"Deja de imponer tus extraños pensamiento en mí! ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?"

"Vine a verte y quería tomarte por sorpresa" – suspiró el ruso como si debería ser la cosa más obvia del mundo - "¡Oh! He hecho café, todavía está fresco y caliente. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Como el muchacho simplemente se le quedó mirando sin hacer nada, Rusia se volteó y caminó hasta la alacena, agarró una taza de café y la llenó del líquido negro, dejando un pequeño espacio por si acaso Alfred era un hombre de crema y azúcar en su café.

"¿Cómo demonios supiste donde estaban mis tazas para el café?" – preguntó el joven con los ojos como rendijas, al observar todo el movimiento que hacía Rusia.

"Mientras estaba esperando, me hice familiar con unas cuantas de tus habitaciones" – dijo mientras volvía a donde estaba USA y dejó la taza en mitad de la mesa, sonriéndole.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!" – USA se estremeció, con su sentidos de privacidad y espacio personal completamente violados - "¿Quién demonios crees que eres? ¡No puedes simplemente ir registrando mi casa, mis cosas! ¡Eres un jodido espeluznante!"

"Tu café se va a enfriar" – ignoró olímpicamente Rusia, ladeando la cabeza – "He notado que no te has hecho cargo de los girasoles ¿Te gustaría que yo lo hiciera? Me entristece mucho verlos en un estado tan desatendido."

"¡No cambies el tema!" – exclamó USA, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano

Rusia se frotó los ojos. Lo estaba intentando, en verdad lo estaba intentando ¿no es así? ¿No podía darle Alfred por lo menos un pequeño descanso? Un pequeño siseo se escapó de sus labios.

"Me disculpo. Sentía curiosidad, eso es todo" – pero el muchacho seguía mirándole con el ceño fruncido ¿No había hecho lo apropiado? Se había disculpado ¿No es así? Tal vez había olvidado qué tan testarudo e insufrible podía llegar a ser el impetuoso joven país – "Dije que lo sentía ¿No podrías perdonarme?" – incluso él mismo podía notar el tono ligeramente exasperado de su voz.

Pero finalmente se sintió premiado con la vista de la postura de USA relajándose, su rostro todavía estaba furioso, pero no tan intensamente.

"No, no puedo decir que lo haré. No tenías ningún jodido derecho. ¡Si en algún momento te atrapo haciéndolo, que Dios me ayude porque te apalearé hasta dejarte medio vivo! ¿Me entendiste?"

"Seguro, no hay problema" – la sonrisa de Rusia se tornó brillante de nuevo – "además, en este punto, la única habitación en la que tengo algún interés es tu habitación."

"¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas como esa!" – exclamó USA sonrojándose adorablemente - "¡Nunca va a pasar!"

Rusia se rió levemente en el momento en que USA estaba comenzando a mirar el café, en verdad quería algo y podría ayudarlo a estar más alerta. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Rusia lo hubiera drogado o algo? Lo debatió una y otra vez antes de alcanzar la taza con una mano dudosamente. Mientras solamente sea un poco lo que tome, estará bien. El eslavo observó esta lucha personal extasiado y extrañamente gratificado de que el muchacho tomara el café negro. Por supuesto.

Satisfecho, Rusia se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Voy a atender los girasoles ahora."

USA abrió la boca y luego se detuvo, para ser sinceros, no quería hacerlo por sí mismo y el ruso parecía bastante dispuesto… bueno, tal vez le permitiera quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para que se hiciera cargo de ello. Luego de haber terminado se largaba.

Siguiéndolo para asegurarse de que solamente tocaba los girasoles, el muchacho se sentó en el mueble y tomó de su café, observando a Rusia para buscar cualquier signo de traición. Mientras que el susodicho tarareaba para sí mismo, mirando entre los girasoles y sacando los que ya habían muerto; apostaba que Alfred no les había dado agua fresca siquiera ¿Y por qué parecíe como si algunos hubiesen sido sacudidos o algo así? Rusia miró hacia USA y no pudo más que dejar salir otra risita.

"Eres bastante extraño, Alfred."

"¿_Yo_ soy el extraño?" – replicó el muchacho mirándolo incrédulo.

"Sí" – Rusia le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, antes de volver al trabajo que tenía en sus manos – "he irrumpido en tu hogar, perturbado su espacio personal y reafirmado mi deseo de hacerte mi amante lo quisieras o no. Cualquiera en quien puedo pensar estaría temblando de miedo o huyendo de mí en estos instantes. Mientras que tú estás mirando cómo me hago cargo del regalo que te envié, tomando del café que te hice y todo eso solamente con bóxers y una franelilla puestos; aún así, sigues aclamando que nunca serás mi amante y constantemente me amenazas con violencia física por mis actos, que nunca lograrás debo añadir. Eres fascinante para mí."

"La respuesta es simple" – resolló el muchacho – "no te tengo miedo" – okey, por lo menos no la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso era algo que Rusia no tenía que saber.

"Lo sé" – respondió el ruso, frotando delicadamente un pétalo entre el pulgar y el índice – "y es algo que me gusta acerca de ti. Bueno, algo que suele gustarme acerca de ti, en verdad es bastante extraño… creo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que encontrarlo valioso, sobre todo cuando nadie actúa tan abiertamente conmigo, aunque puede ser irritante a veces, no puedo de dejar de encontrarlo extraño" – esa picazón de nuevo, USA arqueó la espalda ligeramente y el movimiento lo pudo observar el eslavo desde la esquina del ojo - "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Solamente es una comezón vieja que no he podido quitarme" – respondió frotando su espalda inútilmente contra el mueble.

"¿Te ayudo a rascarla?" – preguntó Rusia volteándose hacia él.

"No" – respondió inmediatamente, forzando el control de su cuerpo – "simplemente quédate dónde está"s – miró hacia abajo y también se dio cuenta que se había tomado todo el café – "mierda."

"¿Necesitas más café?" – escuchó a Rusia que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa divertida en los labios – "tengo que tomar agua fresca de todas formas ¿Debería traerte un poco más?"

"De ningún modo" – dijo USA y para hacer énfasis en su negativa sacudió la cabeza - "¡Es suficientemente malo que ya haya tomado esto! ¡Si le pusiste algo, lo último que debo hacer es tomar más!"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que le puse algo al café?" – los ojos de Rusia se abrieron en una burlona sorpresa, mientras se arrodillaba frente al muchacho.

"¿Q-qué?" – por un momento el muchacho sintió que se le había parado el corazón - "¿Lo hiciste? ¡Joder! ¡Lo sabía!" – rodeó su garganta con sus manos - "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Envenenarme?"

"Mmm" – Rusia se inclinó hacia él, acariciando el muslo de USA – "nada parecido. La droga era un afrodisíaco, deberías de estarlo sintiendo dentro de un minuto. Pronto me estarás rogando que te tome una y otra vez."

"¡Mierda!" –USA sentía su cuerpo ponerse muy caliente. ¿Era la droga haciendo efecto? Se lanzó más atrás en el sofá, subiendo las piernas en él, lejos de los dedos de Rusia - "¡Hijo de perra! ¡No lo haré! ¿me escuchaste? ¡No lo haré!"

"¿Oh no?" – le sonrió Rusia alargando sus manos y bajando de nuevo las piernas del muchacho - "¿Estás seguro?"

USA podía sentir la sangre palpitando violentamente en su cuerpo lleno de pánico. Él no se rendiría a los avances de Rusia, incluso con una droga ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

"Pff" – de repente la cara de Rusia se contrajo de diversión - "¿En verdad me creíste? Estaba mintiendo, no pensé en ponerle nada a tu café, aunque es una buena idea para futuras referencias. Ahora me pregunto ¿Si hubiera seguido actuando como que lo hice, habrías tenido sexo conmigo? El efecto placebo es bastante poderoso, especialmente en mentes impresionables, tal vez debí haber seguido…"

"¡Dios, eres un pendejo!" - USA sentía que podría morir de alivio y vergüenza - "¿Qué hay de malo contigo?"

"Eres simplemente muy divertido de molestar" – dijo sencillamente Rusia apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas del muchacho.

"¡Bájate!" – USA sacudió las rodillas impacientemente. Rusia levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amado elegido. Qué semblante tan fiero.

"Bueno, voy a cambiar el agua por ahora. Luego de eso, me gustaría… me gustaría que habláramos."

"Ya veremos" – respondió el joven, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Eso es lo que dices" – replicó Rusia negando con la cabeza ligeramente – "pero ambos sabemos que las cosas se harán a mi manera de todas formas."

Se levantó en sus pies y le dio la espalda a un sonrojado USA, tomando dos de los arreglos florales y llevándolos a la cocina.

El muchacho volvió a subir sus piernas y las abrazó furiosamente. ¿Cómo es que había olvidado en tan poco tiempo lo bueno que era Rusia en guerras psicológicas? Si quería derrotar al eslavo, tenía que estar todo el tiempo alerta, siempre en guardia y ser mucho menos ingenuo. Iba a ganar. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>El efecto placebo es aquel en el cuál se le aplica una medicina a un paciente, que no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad que tiene (algunos pueden ser simples sueros o medicinas que no tienen especial efecto en el cuerpo), pero que aún así, con la voluntad del mismo paciente, la enfermedad mitiga en él.<p>

Rusia aquí estaba hablando acerca de que si le daba una droga imaginaria a USA, entonces seguramente reaccionaría excitandose, solamente porque creía estar drogado. ¡Y entonces la historía subiria a "solo aptos para mayores de 18"! xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 11)**

El muchacho observaba cómo Rusia iba y venía desde la sala hasta la cocina una y otra vez, cambiando el agua de los arreglos de girasol y expresándose bastante animado todo el tiempo. USA no podía creerlo, si hubiera sido él el que tuviera que hacer eso (no es que pondría tanto esfuerzo en unas flores que iban a morir pronto de todas formas), ciertamente no lo haría precisamente con una sonrisa. Y aún así, el ruso no hizo otra cosa que sonreír, de modo que parecía que se estaba divirtiendo tanto como parecía.

Mientras observaba al hombre, había intentado pensar en diferentes formas de hacer que se marchara una vez hubiera terminado, él ni siquiera quería hablar con Rusia del clima, mucho menos de sus "sentimientos". Ugh, qué lamentable.

Al comienzo, los planes eran justamente verosímiles, excusas como el tener una junta con su jefe o cosas parecidas. Pero mientras más pensaba en ellas, mas fuera de control se volvían, hasta que cayeron cerca de la línea de criaturas con forma de piñas que ascendieron del centro de la tierra y que fueron un producto de los derrames nucleares y amas de casa despistadas, para el momento en que Rusia había terminado. El eslavo ladeó la cabeza, mientras miraba el rostro introspectivo de USA y con una sonrisa divertida se sentó a su lado en el mueble, tomando su mano.

"¡Alfred! ¡He terminado!"

"¡Si no las detengo, van a hacer ácidos todos nuestros océanos!" – exclamó el muchacho sobresaltado e intentando separarse de él.

"¿Juh?" – Rusia lo miró con el rostro en blanco.

"Quiero decir" – luego de una pausa, USA se aclaró la garganta, intentando recuperar su mano capturada – "acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a atender algo terriblemente urgente."

"Oh ¿en serio? Bueno, simplemente va a tener que esperar un poco más" – dijo enlazando sus dedos con los de Alfred y apretando lo más fuerte que se podía sin romper nada.

"¡Auch! ¡Suéltame!" – exclamó USA golpeándolo en el brazo.

"Lo haré si compartes tan siquiera un pequeño momento conmigo" – Rusia ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe.

"¡Bien, suéltame!" – replicó el muchacho haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Así que, ahora que tienes un tiempo…" - Rusia disminuyó la fuerza del apretón sin dejar de mantener sus dedos entrelazados – "me estaba… me estaba preguntando si tal vez habías entendido aunque sea un poco lo que intenté decirte el otro día."

"No" – Luchando un poco, el muchacho finalmente pudo liberar su mano y le dio la espalda – "ahí, ya hablamos… ahora lárgate."

"Ni siquiera pensaste en ello ¿no es así?" – Rusia había aprovechado esta oportunidad para frotarse el brazo sin que lo observara el joven, ese golpe le había dolido un poco, sin duda tendría otro moretón de su adorable Alfred.

"¿Por qué debería?" – bufó el muchacho - "¡No es como si me importara que tuvieras una crisis existencial!"

"Aw, nunca aclaré que era eso lo que tenía" – Rusia de repente se tiró encima de USA, con sus brazos alrededor del torso del muchacho – "el hecho de que llegaras a esa conclusión, prueba que sí estabas pensando en ello. ¡Qué dulce de tu parte, Alfred!"

"¡Hey, detente fenómeno!" – maldición, Rusia era demasiado pesado como para soportarlo en su espalda – "¡bájate! ¡Y-yo no pensé en ello! ¡Ni siquiera un poco, se me acaba de ocurrir eso en este momento!"

"Italia tiene razón" – dijo Rusia con una risita – "eres tan tímido. Es adorable." – de repente USA sintió unos labios presionados en su nuca.

"¡WHOA! ¡Hey, detente!" – lanzando todo su peso hacia delante rompió el abrazo de Rusia, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y con un rápido giro, se volteó a mirar al hombre, echando chispas - "¿Y por qué demonios está hablando sobre mi Italia?"

"Todo el mundo está hablando sobre ti en estos días, Alfred" – Rusia le sonrió, acostado casualmente desde el mueble con una mano sosteniendo su mentón – "o más específicamente, están hablando de ti y de mi."

"¡Y todo es tu culpa!" – exclamó USA apuntándolo con un dedo – "esto apesta totalmente ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Mmm" – Rusia bajó las pestañas – "Alfred ¿Qué es lo que piensas que quiero de ti?"

"¡Como si supiera!" – replicó el joven tragando fuerte y apartando la vista de Rusia.- "yo… ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices?"

"Porque te he preguntado. ¿Qué es lo que piensas que quiero de ti? Déjame evaluar cómo avanza tú proceso de pensamiento."

"Okey, jugaré" – este era obviamente otros de sus juegos mentales, pero ¿Cuál era su objetivo? USA se sentó de nuevo, frotando sus rodillas - "¿Qué pienso que quieres de mi? Ya me dijiste que querías que fuera tu amante, pero sé que hay algo más profundo que eso o no me lo estarías pidiendo, el motivo y la acción no concuerdan. Esa noche me dijiste que querías que mi parte humana hiciera algo por la tuya, es… es algo más que sexo, o ya habrías intentado obtenerlo…"

"Sigue…" - Rusia no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante el ligero rubor en el rostro del muchacho.

"No sé" – USA miró a Rusia, justo a esos psicóticos ojos violetas – "algo como… no sé."

Mientras USA miraba los ojos de Rusia, el eslavo hizo lo mismo con los ojos del norteamericano y lo notó. USA… había captado algo, pero se rehusaba a decirlo ¿O a reconocerlo tal vez?

"¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti? Te lo dije en la primera oración con la que comenzó todo esto. ¿Debería de tomar tu mano a través de todo este proceso? Quiero que nosotros dos nos enamoremos."

"Ya te lo dije ¿no es así?" – respondió el muchacho, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante – "el motivo y las acciones no son compatibles."

"Muy cierto" – los ojos de Rusia se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente: esa actualmente había sido una respuesta bastante inteligente – "Touchè."

"Entonces ¿Por qué demonios debo saber lo que quieres?" – dijo USA cruzándose de brazos – "si quieres tanto que lo sepa, simplemente escúpelo de una vez, no me gustan tus juegos mentales Rusia, tuve bastante de ellos en la Guerra Fría."

Rusia se balanceó a un lado y con un ruidoso golpe se permitió caer en el piso, USA lo miró. ¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando ahora? De repente alargó su mano rápidamente y la aferró al tobillo del muchacho, halándolo con fuerza; sin esperar el ataque y con los brazos todavía cruzados, dio irremediablemente con la cabeza en el suelo. Mientras estaba viendo estrellas, Rusia se arrastró sobre él antes de que se diera cuenta.

"¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que me llames Iván?"

"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué fue eso?" – USA se apresuró a revisar la parte de atrás de su cráneo cautelosamente - "¡Y no voy a llamarte por tu nombre humano!"

"Lo sé" – dijo Rusia sonriéndole abiertamente de repente – "ahora, puedes elegir entre llamarme por mi nombre humano, o besarme, cualquiera de las dos me parecen bien."

"¿Qué clase de opciones estúpidas son esas?" – le espetó el muchacho habiendo abierto la boca por la incredulidad.

"Son las que te he dado. Ahora elije."

"Rusia" – le gruñó USA.

"Mmm… ¿Estás seguro de eso, Alfred?" – Rusia se había inclinado hacia él y lamió la profundidad entre su labio inferior y la barbilla.

"¡Rusia!" – con un gruñido el muchacho presionó el pecho del hombre hacia arriba, intentando alejarlo - "¡Rusia! ¡Rusia! ¡Rusia! ¡Rusia! ¡Rusia!"

"No sé por qué eres tan insistente por esto" – Rusia suspiró ligeramente – "es sólo un nombre."

"¿Entonces por qué quieres que lo diga con tantas ganas?" – replicó USA lanzándole una mirada congelada – "es sólo un nombre ¿No es así?"

La sonrisa de Rusia cambió a un pequeño fruncimiento de fastidio, intentó tomar las muñecas del muchacho, pero este logró esquivar el movimiento del eslavo e intentó tumbar a Rusia a un lado. Los miembros de ambos se sacudían con violencia, mientras los dos rodaron unas cuantas veces, luchando por quedar arriba. Rusia tomó el brazo de USA, para luego USA golpear a Rusia en la cara, justo después de esto el hombre le propinó un golpe en el pecho, que hizo que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera. Este golpe literal de suerte fue suficiente para que tomara la ventaja, mientras el muchacho estaba intentando recobrar el aire, Rusia lo inmovilizó y aseguró sus manos.

"Ahora, de vuelta a tu decisión."

"Tu" – USA por fin podía tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire - "¡Hijo de… de perra!"

"Si, si, ahora, ¿Quieres besarme, o quieres decir mi nombre?"

"Yo… yo…"

"¿Sí?" – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Rusia – "asegúrate de decirlo fuerte, para que pueda escucharte."

"Braginsky" – USA le lanzó una mirada de odio. Los dos se miraron por un momento.

"Bueno… técnicamente ese es mi nombre humano. Jum… tú ganas esta vez supongo. Mmm, pero antes de dejarte ir, no puedo renunciar a una oportunidad como esta ¿No es así?"

El ruso se inclinó y besó a USA completamente en los labios, eran tan placenteramente cálidos, tan llenos de vida. Rusia profundizó el beso con hambre: contacto, el delicioso contacto de la carne. El muchacho intentó mover la cabeza a los lados, pero Rusia lo perseguía insistentemente e irritado más allá de la razón, finalmente mordió el labio inferior del hombre y aún así Rusia se mantuvo cerca de él por un momento, antes de alejarse lamiéndose el labio.

"Qué amante tan violento, las personas podrían comenzar a preguntarse si eres un sádico."

"¡Se le llama defensa personal!" – escupió el muchacho, mirando a un lado. Rusia se sentó y se bajó de USA, el cual, sin perder tiempo, gateó hasta ponerse de pie y se alejó un poco más de él. Con una gran convicción apuntó hacia la puerta de la casa - "¡Lárgate! ¡_Ahora_!"

"No quiero ir a casa." – dijo Rusia haciendo pucheros – "mientras que estés fuera, déjame quedarme aquí. De esa forma sabrás que no iré a molestarte."

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Además que escarbarías entre todas mis cosas si lo hiciera!"

"Oh, por favor Alfred" – ahora Rusia comenzaba a levantar la mirada en una expresión de súplica – "no tienes ni idea de lo que está esperando por mí en mi casa justo ahora, además, te dije que estaba interesado solamente en tu habitación y eso es cuando tú estás dentro. Me comportaré. Sólo déjame leer, o ver una película, o algo."

USA había abierto la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero se congeló cuando escuchó la palabra "película". El muchacho se castigó interiormente a sí mismo, ahora no era el momento de alardear de eso… en verdad no lo era. Tenía que ser firme y decirle a Rusia que no, que debía irse. Aquí va:

"¿Una película dices?" - ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que apestar tanto? Algunas veces el tener el ego de un héroe, no era beneficioso para la salud o la cordura de uno.

"Sí" – asintió Rusia – "puedo ver una, o dos… o cinco. Lo que sea."

"Bueno, una película dices" – de los labios de USA había comenzado a salir una risita, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos – "Mmm, veamos qué es lo que tengo."

Caminó hacia una pared bastante ordinaria y apretó un código en una discreta almohadilla a la que Rusia no le había prestado demasiada atención y con un suave zumbido, luego un chasquido, la pared de repente comenzó a salirse de lugar y funcionar como una puerta mucha más ancha de lo normal y que revelaba una especie de cuarto, donde había una inmensa colección de películas que llegaban desde el techo hasta el suelo. Las cejas de Rusia se alzaron con sorpresa y miró la colección con algo parecido a la estupefacción. USA notó su reacción con profunda satisfacción, puso las manos en la cintura y se rió arrogantemente.

"Bastante impresionante ¿no es así? Tengo más en una de las otras habitaciones, pero esto es con mucho lo mejor de lo mejor. Mis favoritas están en el medio, en las estanterías de abajo hay más que todo acción, comedia y horror, pero también hay cosas como romance, ciencia ficción, independientes, clásicos y títulos extranjeros en las de arriba."

USA resplandecía, sabiendo muy bien lo idiota que era por mostrarle su colección, cuando debería patear de su casa a Rusia en el trasero. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mostrárselo a alguien nuevo y se sentía tan orgulloso de ello.

"Vaya, no he visto muchas de estas" – dijo Rusia luego de levantarse, revisar en las estanterías y sacar una – "muchas de ellas fueron prohibidas en mi país y nunca tuve el tiempo para buscar las que se vendían en el mercado negro. He estado simplemente demasiado ocupado para retomarlas."

"Nunca entendí por qué no querías que importara mis películas súper grandiosas y totalmente fantásticas a tu tierra."

"Mi jefe temía que tu pobre estructura moral y tus tonto ideales se expresaran a través de tus películas y envenenaran las mentes de las masas con basura" – respondió el hombre sacando otra.

"¡Mis películas no son basura!"

"No, me gustan tus películas la mayoría de las veces" – replicó el ruso con una risita - "¿Tienes alguna de las mías?"

"Creo que tengo unas cuantas tuyas" – dijo USA mirando su colección y pensando profundamente – "por lo menos tengo bastantes películas de los demás, aunque por ahora tengo más que todo de Kiku."

"Ya veo" – las cejas de Rusia se fruncieron un poco, al parecer USA no tenía problemas en decir el nombre humano de Japón.

"Pero ¿Para qué querrías ver una de tus películas?" – USA había sacudido la mano como alejando el pensamiento – "estoy seguro que puedes verlas cuando quieras."

"Oh, ¿Entonces me estás permitiendo quedarme y mirar algunas?" – Rusia se había volteado hacia él con una sonrisa pícara.

"Er, nunca dije eso…" - replicó USA abofeteándose mentalmente.

"¿Podrían éstas estar bien?" – preguntó Rusia tomando unas de las estanterías y elevándolas para mostrarlas – "te prometo que me iré cuando acabe y si no me dejas, te seguiré todo el día intentando agarrarte el trasero."

"¡Oh, bien!" – USA se había sonrojado furiosamente con el comentario – "¡pero si mueves aunque sea una cosa, que Dios…!"

"Si, lo sé, me apalearás o algo" – USA le había mirado furiosamente, mientras Rusia le daba una sonrisa dulce en retorno.

"¡Jum!"

El muchacho se apresuró a quitarle de un manotazo las películas al otro país, encaminándose de inmediato hasta el sistema de entretenimiento y lo abrió. Tenía dentro un enorme pantalla plana, un reproductor de DVD y un reproductor de Blue-ray, un home theater, altavoces y unas cajas que servían para un propósito oculto y que probablemente nunca fueron utilizadas. Y por supuesto todas las consolas de videojuegos más modernas del mercado, así como algunas de las viejas. Rusia estaba muy sorprendido de que la sala no explotara por el montón de cables que debían estar concentrados todos en un solo lugar.

"Tú y tus juguetes, Alfred."

"¡Cállate!" – le espetó el muchacho lanzándole una mirada maliciosa.

"Apostaría que te llevarías bastante bien con Estonia" – comentó Rusia, sentándose en el sofá – "a él también le gusta la tecnología, aunque prefiere las computadoras."

"Si tú lo dices." – fue lo único que comentó el muchacho, no recordaba haber hablado al respecto con Estonia, en realidad no recordaba haber hablado con el país en lo absoluto.

"Ahí está, diviértete" – repuso, luego de haber instalado el Cd – "no toques nada."

"Gracias, Alfred" – respondió el ruso lanzándole una sonrisa resplandeciente – "tú eres muy dulce."

"¡No lo soy!"

El muchacho se encaminó hasta su habitación de mal talante y comenzó a sacar ropa, casi había completado el vestuario cuando se dio un manotazo en la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No tenía ningún lugar al que ir en lo absoluto! Solamente había dicho eso para que Rusia se fuera de su casa. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora, caminar por ahí como un idiota por unas horas y esperar a que cuando llegara, Rusia se hubiera ido?

'Eres un fracaso total Alfred Jones ¿en qué estabas pensando?', continuaba remordiéndose. ¿Por qué tenía que haber mencionado las películas? ¡Ese bastardo tramposo! Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y a alistarse como si de verdad tuviera que salir a una diligencia. Maldición ¿Por qué tenía que salir de su propia casa, solo para alejarse de Rusia? Eso era completamente lamentable.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a la sala, Rusia despegó sus ojos de la película y le sonrió.

"Adiós, que tengas un buen día, Alfred. Disfruté verte."

"Puedo apostar a que lo hiciste" – replicó el más joven rodando los ojos.

Estaba a punto de irse a buscar un lugar en el que perder el tiempo por unas cuatro o cinco horas, cuando la película llamó su atención: esa era una parte muy buena, se paró congelado, mirándola. Rusia se volvió para mirarle con una mirada consciente y astuta.

"¿No dijiste que tenías un lugar al que ir urgentemente?"

"Claro, claro…" – balbuceó el muchacho, apenas habiéndolo escuchado. Dio un paso hasta la puerta y luego se volvió para continuar mirando. ¡Oh, la escena que venía era una de sus favoritas! No podía lastimar a nadie si se quedaba por un rato más a mirarla… - "en realidad, supongo que exageré un poco, no va a lastimar a nadie que vaya un poco más tarde. Puedo quedarme un poquito más…" - con eso, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Rusia.

El hombre selló una risa con sus labios: chico ridículo, descubriéndose sus propias mentiras, para luego excusarlas tan pobremente. Aún así, incluso sabiendo que a USA le gustaban mucho las películas, no sabía que fuera para tanto, tal vez la próxima vez que viniera, le haría un regalo de algunas de sus películas favoritas. No lastimaría a Alfred tener unas películas más de él en su enorme colección, sobre todo si la mayoría de las extranjeras que tenía eran de Japón.

Mientras que el "un poquito más de tiempo" se estrechaba hasta la segunda película que Rusia había elegido, el eslavo tenía su concentración dividida entre lo que pasaba en la pantalla y Alfred: se adentraba tanto en ellas que era terriblemente divertido. Y USA había comenzado a explicar cómo la película que estaban viendo era en realidad la primera de una trilogía y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sería lo bastante cortés como para permitirle permanecer lo suficiente para que viera las otras dos.

Muy cautelosamente Rusia había estirado su brazo en el sofá, justo detrás de Alfred; no se atrevía a ponerlo encima de los hombros de la joven nación, pero estaba bastante cerca. Sentándose tan cerca juntos y mirando películas, se sentía… bueno, se sentía como eso que los sitios web habían denominado como "tiempo de calidad", el cuál supuestamente era bastante importante. No era una cita, pero era casi tan buena como una. Rusia estaba contento consigo mismo, aunque no perfecta, la visita de ese día había sido bastante exitosa y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de su meta.

**XXX**

"Gracias por dejarme quedarme" – había comenzado Rusia, se encontraba parado en la puerta, habiendo el día pasado a ser tarde y por mucho que hubiera preferido quedarse, si lo hacía por demasiado tiempo podía que su tapadera fuera descubierta. – "me divertí mucho."

"Uh, si…" - USA todavía estaba intentando entender cómo es que había terminado viendo tantas películas con el eslavo – "no aparezcas de repente por aquí pero más nunca, en serio. Es jodidamente extraño. ¡Y detente de enviarme tantas flores! Son una molestia cuando hay tanta cantidad."

"Bien." – Rusia decidió ignorar la primera mitad del comentario – "lo tendré en mente y esperaré más tiempo para enviarlas."

"¡Te estás desviando del punto!"

"¡Adiós, Alfred! Te veré pronto."

Rusia besó los dedos de su mano derecha y los presionó contra la mejilla de USA, el muchacho dio un paso atrás sin decir nada y tiró la puerta, pudiéndose escuchar el chasquido de las cerraduras después. El hombre rió para sí mismo, ah, ¿era posible? Se sentía muy feliz: ese día había sido uno bueno, uno muy bueno en realidad.

Mientras tanto USA estaba paseando por su casa, pensando en maneras de instalar un dispositivo a prueba de Rusia.

* * *

><p>¡Jajajajaja! USA es un idiota ¿no? Y un amante empedernido de las películas, incluso en el tiempo de la Gran Depresión, cuando muchas familias estaban en bancarota, se iban a ver películas... Ah, norteamericanos. De todas formas se les ama por igual.<p>

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

Um... he recibido un comentario recalcandome el hecho de que USA parece más... um...¿Débil? de lo que en relidad debería ser. Bueno, sé que eso puede ser cierto y personalmente reconozco que USA es mucho más fuerte de lo que está escrito en la historia, pero también tienen que tener en cuenta que si su personalidad es completamente literal a la del país, entonces en lugar de comedia romántica, que es lo que se está buscando en la historia, tendríamos una sangrienta, ardua y larga batalla donde uno de los dos terminaría muerto. Para dar paso luego a la Tercera Guerra Mundial. xD La autora solamente quería mantener la historia a un paso razonable y si USA se mantenía luchando con uñas y dientes todo el tiempo, entonces la historia nunca acabaría y no habría nada de avance romántico.

Si se preguntan por qué no fue Rusia el "débil" o algo parecido, es simplemente porque él es el que está buscando al otro. *se encoge de hombros* De todas maneras, la historia apenas va comenzando y todavía falta un camino más o menos largo para darle sus varias oportunidades a Alfred de ser el héroe.

Sólo es cuestión de tiempo supongo... Ténganle un poco de paciencia a la historia por favor... ^-^;

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 12)<strong>

Italia estaba prácticamente saltando de camino a la casa de Alemania, había comenzando a extrañarlo mucho de forma que le llamó rogándole una visita; además, todas esas cosas extrañas que Rusia le había dicho estaban comenzando a molestarlo.

Ah, pero por supuesto, él no tenía nada por lo que estar preocupado ¿no es así? Prusia era el hermano de Alemania después de todo. Eso era como que alguien dijera que había algo extraño entre Romano y él.

En lugar de tocar la puerta, Italia se invitó a sí mismo a entrar, después de todo, él había estado allí miles de veces; Alemania no se molestaría. Había abierto la boca para anunciar ruidosamente su llegada, cuando escuchó algo que le hizo tragarse las palabras.

"¡Oh, vamos Oeste, no seas tímido!"

Italia permaneció parado en el corredor vacilando, sin embargo, no podía escuchar la mucho más calmada voz de Alemania desde donde estaba; de modo que, tragando fuerte, decidió acercarse un poco más, sin saber exactamente desde cuál habitación hablaban. Lo descubrió cuando Prusia habló de nuevo:

"No digas eso, sabes que tu…" - mas murmullos ininteligibles - "¡Oh, te gusta y lo sabes! Jajajaja ¡mírate la cara!" – otra pausa mientras Alemania hablaba, se escuchó algo como "detente" – "vamos, Oeste, sólo uno pequeño."

Italia espió en la habitación, oculto detrás de la puerta, podía ver a Alemania parado frente a una de las estanterías con un libro abierto e intentando determinadamente ignorar a su hermano, mientras que el otro se mantenía parado de puntillas y con un brazo alrededor del cuello del menor. Las mejillas de Alemania estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, mientras Prusia le miraba con una expresión de pequeño diablillo.

"Este, dije que no, así que por favor…"

"¡Vamos!" – Prusia hizo un esfuerzo y acercó el rostro de Alemania al suyo - "¡Un beso para tu amado hermano mayor! Hazlo bueno y puede que te deje en paz."

"¡N-no! Ya dije que no."

"¿Estás diciendo que no me amas? ¡Qué cruel! ¿Quién demonios crees que te crió, mocoso malagradecido? ¡Yo soy la razón de que seas tan alto y varonil! Y ahora me odias después de todo el cuidado y devoción que te entregué. ¡Qué terrible hermano menor eres!"

"Eso no es verdad, bruder" – Alemania parecía muy dolido –"es solo que…"

"¡Entonces pruébamelo con tu boca!"

"Pero…" - intentaba replicar Alemania sobresaltándose, cuando Prusia aprovechó y comenzó a bajar el rostro de su hermano para que tocara sus labios.

"Ese es un buen chico. ¡Prepárate para un grandioso momento de fortalecer lazos entre hermanos de boca a boca, ja!" – Alemania había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, obligado.

"¡Alemania!" – gritó Italia de repente – "¡Italia ha llegado! ¿Estás aquí?"

Irrumpió en la habitación con ánimo vigoroso, haciendo como si no hubiera visto ni oído algo en lo absoluto. Prusia había soltado a Alemania y miró resplandeciente a Italia, mientras que el menor de los hermanos parecía entre aliviado y avergonzado.

"A-ah… Guten tag, Italia."

"¡Ciao! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Alemania! ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Hey, Italia!" – Prusia había cortado a su hermano antes de que pudiera responder – "¡te ves lindo como siempre!" – le miraba sonriendo, con un brazo casualmente sobre los hombros de Alemania.

"U-um…" - Italia los miraba sintiendo que una sensación extraña lo embargaba – "necesito hacer una llamada, estaré aquí en un momento."

"Eso estuvo muy cerca" – dijo Alemania suspirando cuando Italia salió de la habitación – "deja de ser tan irresponsable, Este."

"¡En serio deberías ayudarme a tener una cita con él!" – Prusia alejó el brazo de los hombros de su hermano y le mandó un gancho en la costilla con él - "¡Es muy lindo!"

"Absolutamente no" – replicó Alemania de inmediato, cruzando los brazos – "alguien como tú es inadmisible."

"¡Hey!" – gruñó Prusia - "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "alguien como yo?"

Mientras tanto, Italia se encontraba agachado en una esquina de otra habitación, se sentía lleno de un repentino sentimiento de tristeza y oposición en contra de Prusia. ¿Qué debería hacer?

"¡Ya sé! Rusia… ¡Llamaré a Rusia! Tal vez haya encontrado algo para alejar a los rivales…" - Italia sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**XXX**

Rusia intentaba comer, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ignorar la mirada persistente de su hermanita.

"Sabe bien ¿verdad? Lo hice sólo para ti, hermano."

"S-sí, está muy bueno. G-gracias."

"Hermano" – comenzó Bielorrusia sentándose a su lado en el suelo y apoyándose en su brazo, mirándolo desde abajo - "¿Qué te pasó en el labio?"

"¿J-juh?" – la comida se detuvo en mitad del camino a su boca.

"Tu labio" – los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a estrecharse, inclinándose un poco mas – "parece lastimado, casi como si alguien lo hubiera mordido…"

"¡U-uh!" – Rusia sintió que se le paraba el corazón - "¡uh no! ¡Por supuesto que nadie lo mordió! Y-yo me metí en una pelea hoy y esto lo obtuve porque me golpearon."

"Oh, ya veo." – los dedos de Bielorrusia comenzaron a hundirse en la superficie del brazo de la silla, amenazando con romper la tela que había sobre ella – "Porque si pienso que la boca de alguien tocó la tuya y no fue la mía, entonces me enojaré bastante, tanto que puede que no pueda controlarme."

"¡B-bueno, eso fue lo que pasó!" – exclamó apresuradamente Rusia, mirando con horror cómo las uñas de la muchacha atravesaban la cubierta de la silla – "N-nada de lo que dices pasó, no te preocupes."

"Entonces ¿Quién te golpeó? ¡Dímelo hermano y le sacaré los intestinos como si fuera un pescado!"

"¡Está bien, en serio!" – el hombre había comenzado a estar cerca del pánico - "¡Por favor no te molestes, Natalya, ya me hice cargo de eso!"

"¡Dímelo hermano!" – insistió ella tomando la manga de su abrigo – "¡le haré algo espantoso por andar lastimando a mi amado hermano!"

De repente el teléfono de Rusia comenzó a sonar para su intenso alivio.

"¡Tengo que atender la llamada!" – chilló levantándose, mientras los ojos de Bielorrusia lo seguía como un halcón - "¿s-sí?"

"¡Rusia, Rusia! ¿eres tú?" – sus cejas se alzaron de sorpresa, era la voz de Italia y parecía estar llorando. No es que un Italia llorando sea algo demasiado raro de ver.

"Sí, soy yo." – comenzó a salir de la habitación, pareciendo tan discreto como le fue posible.

"¡No sé qué hacer!" – escuchó a Italia sorbiéndose la nariz del otro lado -" ¡Tenías razón! P-Prusia es… él estaba intentando besar… besar… ¡waaah! ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¡Shhh!" – oh, eso – "cálmate, Italia, no llores."

"L-Lo siento" – Italia calmó los sollozos en leves lloriqueos – "pero es que nunca pensé… quiero decir, que nunca pensé que tendría… competencia. ¡Especialmente de su hermano! Siempre pensé que nadie estaría demasiado interesado en él, porque era muy estricto y podía parecer algo intimidante y malo algunas veces."

"Lo siento mucho, Italia" – Rusia estaba intentando pensar en una forma de consolar al muchacho, la verdad es que nunca nadie le había llamado cuando necesitaba consuelo emocional, ni consejos – "Desearía poder volver en el tiempo para destruirlo apropiadamente para ti."

"¿Huh? ¡N-no, está bien Rusia! Es solo… ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer?"

"Um… ¿Todavía te opones a la tortura?"

"¿Ve? ¡S-sí! ¡No quiero torturarlo! Yo solo… solamente no lo quiero en medio, acaparando a Alemania." – Rusia no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras. Ah, posesión. Él podía entender muy bien el sentimiento.

"Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no te ganas a Alemania? Y así no tendrías que preocuparte."

"Pero es que no sé cómo…" - se podía escuchar la duda en la voz de Italia – "sé que Alemania dijo que éramos amigos, pero no sé si siente algo más por mí."

"Oh, eso no importa en lo absoluto" – respondió el ruso despectivamente – "puedes preocuparte de cómo se siente por ti luego."

"¿Qué?" – Italia parecía confuso - "¿No es de la otra forma? Bueno… si tú lo dices… Um… ¡Oh, ya sé! Rusia, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita doble?"

"¿Cita doble?" – repitió Rusia, ladeando la cabeza.

"Sí, invitaré a Alemania y a América y podemos cenar todos juntos. ¡Puede ser incluso una sorpresa!" – el ánimo había regresado a la voz de Italia - "¿Querrías hacerlo Rusia?"

"Y-yo nunca había hecho algo como eso antes… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¡Oh, no tienes que hacer nada, Rusia!" – rió Italia – "todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir para acá, invitaré yo mismo a América ¿ok? Así que no le digas, planeémoslo para la próxima semana, ¿Está bien?"

Contaría como una segunda cita con Alfred y podría decirle a Bielorrusia que iba a discutir con Alemania e Italia algunas medidas políticas (mejor no mencionaba a Alfred, por si acaso).

"Da, yo voy."

"¡Genial! Debería de irme ahora, ¡Gracias Rusia, me siento mucho mejor! Fue muy bueno el hablar contigo, te daré los detalles más tarde. ¡Adiós!"

Rusia dijo adiós y luego de colgar se quedó mirando su teléfono. Italia dijo que él, Iván, le había hecho sentir mejor, que había sido bueno hablar con él. Se sonrojó feliz.

Y en realidad, una cita doble con USA sonaba a que iba a haber un montón de diversión…

**XXX**

El ataque especial de amor de Rusia, semana dos:

USA miraba el chupón frunciendo el ceño, estaba más claro, pero todavía se rehusaba a desaparecer por completo

"¡Estúpida cosa!" – murmuró mientras lo cubría con una bandita que brillaba en la oscuridad, por fin se había vuelto tan pequeño que ya no tenía que cubrirse todo el cuello.

Las cosas definitivamente se estaban calmando, la mayoría del mundo había formado una intranquila aceptación general, además de que Rusia no había hecho otra gran demostración, gracias a Dios, lo que provocaba que la publicidad cayera.

Todavía recibía llamadas estúpidas y sabía que su jefe estaba manejando las cosas delicadamente con algunos países aún y la UEPress todavía estaba tomándolo como la comidilla, pero eso era normal en ese periódico, probablemente continuarían explotándolo por uno o dos meses antes de aburrirse del tema. A menos que fuera suertudo y muriera otra celebridad, habían estado cayendo como moscas últimamente.

Inglaterra se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, aunque todavía necesitaba ayuda, por lo menos estaba a comenzando a ser el mismo quejoso de siempre. Prusia había decidido ser un dolor en el trasero: él recibió una caja enorme el otro día, pensando que era de Alemania la había abierto para descubrir una montaña de artículos extranjeros y revistas de chismes, que hablaban acerca de su escandalosa "relación" con Rusia, que Prusia tan devotamente había reunido para enviárselas. Y encima de todas las notas y revistas había una aberrante nota con un _'Ven a verme en algún momento, puta - Prusia' _y por supuesto había pasado la mitad de la noche quemando todo lo que había recibido, comenzando por el mensaje.

Mientras que, hablando del mismo Rusia, pues no había hecho ninguna aparición personal en los últimos días, lo que casi era una pena, porque quería ver cómo no pasaba por el nuevo sistema de seguridad que había instalado en su casa. Solo había recibido varias llamadas diarias, las cuáles al principio solamente colgaba, para darse cuenta que solo hacía que se multiplicaran o que el ruso llenara su buzón de voz con mensajes perturbadores. Si dejaba que Rusia le hablara por unos pocos minutos, usualmente acerca de nada importante, solamente le llamaba una vez y además no tenía que conversar, era el eslavo quien hablaba todo el tiempo prácticamente, para terminar con un adiós. Qué raro era.

El teléfono de USA volvió a repicar y él lo contestó sin pensarlo dos veces, había comenzado a atender todas las llamadas, ya que solamente causaba más problemas cuando las evadía.

"Tu héroe hablando."

"¡América! ¿Eres tú? ¡Es Italia!"

"¿Oh?" - ¿Una llamada de Italia? - "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Huh? Um… me preguntaba si querrías venir a cenar mañana a mi casa. ¡Voy a servir un montón de comida deliciosa!"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?" – era demasiado bueno como para creerlo.

"¡Prometo que nada! Simplemente pensé que sería divertido tenerte para cenar ¡Solamente tienes que venir y yo lo pondré todo!"

"¡Demonios, claro que voy!" - ¡Suertudo! Italia hacía una comida demasiado buena ¡Y la mejor parte es que era gratis! – "solamente dame los detalles."

"¡Genial!" – Italia continuó dándole la información más importante.

"Muchas gracias Italia, estaba sintiendo que la mayoría de las personas me estaban evadiendo últimamente."

"¿Oh? Siento escuchar eso ¡Bueno, mañana tendremos una cena para ahogar todas nuestras tristezas!"

"¡Muy bien!"

Los dos dijeron adiós y USA inmediatamente alzó un puño al aire. ¡Grandioso! Había sido demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido una comida decente cocinada para él. Por supuesto que adoraba las hamburguesas (las cuáles eran prácticamente una comida sagrada), pero a él le encantaba cuando otras personas le cocinaban. Estaba esperándolo con ansias.

**XXX**

USA y Alemania se miraron uno al otro inexpresivamente, pensando qué demonios estaba haciendo el otro allí.

"Er… Hey, Alemania" – rió torpemente el muchacho – "es bueno verte de nuevo."

"S-sí" – Alemania se dio cuenta de la bandita que tenía en el cuello y volteó la mirada rápidamente, con las orejas tornándose rojas.

"Tu hermano…" - tosió USA - "¿Podrías decirle que mejor no me enviara mas "Paquetes cariñosos? No me parecen nada divertidos."

"¿Paquetes cariños? ¿De qué?"

USA volvió a toser y el ambiente se volvió dolorosamente incómodo.

"¡Alemania, Alemania!" – entró de repente animadamente Italia en la habitación - "¡Mira, recordé ponerme los pantalones primero!"

"Eso es lo normal" – Alemania comenzó a frotarse el puente de la nariz – "no algo de lo que alardear."

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que ambos pudieran venir esta noche!" – exclamó resplandeciente el Italiano – "solamente tenemos que esperar a un invitado mas y podremos comer. Me pregunto en donde estará. Como sea ¡Hice un montón de comida deliciosa! Espero que ambos estén súper hambrientos." – de repente el timbre sonó e Italia dio un saltito de emoción - "¡Es él! Ya vuelvo." – mientras Italia había salido a atender la puerta, los dos países se miraron.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de a quién mas invitó?"

"Para ser honesto, ni siquiera te esperaba a ti aquí exactamente" – respondió Alemania sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados.

"No necesitas escucharte tan decepcionado" – replicó USA levantando una ceja.

"Simplemente no te esperaba" – las mejillas de Alemania se tornaron rosa rápidamente – "eso es todo."

"¡Ven por acá, ya los demás están aquí!" – escucharon decir a Italia, cuando abrió la puerta y entró junto con Rusia – "¡Genial, ya estamos todos! ¿Quién tiene hambre?"

USA dejó escapar un extraño hipo de pánico. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo Rusia allí!

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Guten tag: "Buenos días" en alemán.

Ciao: "Hola o adiós" en italiano.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 13)**

"¡Alfred!" – Rusia había visto a USA y le agitaba la mano animadamente, mientras el muchacho daba un paso hacia atrás, con los labios fruncidos.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" – le apuntó él sin ningún disimulo de disgusto.

"¿E-eh?" – las cejas de Italia se alzaron en sorpresa – "bueno, lo he invitado yo por supuesto."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó el muchacho con sospecha.

"Oh" – Italia estaba confundido, ya que USA parecía estar bastante descontento de ver a Rusia – "porque… bueno…" - Italia se sonrojó echándole un vistazo a Alemania, no quería soltar directamente que esa era una cita doble - "¡P-porque somos amigos!"

Alemania parecía profundamente sorprendido por la noticia, mientras USA se sentía hundido en un pozo de desesperación: ¡Así que era una trampa! Nunca habría sospechado de Italia ¿Desde cuándo los dos eran amigos? A menos que Rusia hubiera amenazado a Italia para que hiciera esto y por la forma en que Alemania estaba comenzando a estrechar sus ojos, supuso que estaría pensando lo mismo. Pero ¿Por qué Alemania estaba allí entonces? Algo acerca de esto parecía extraño, en realidad todo parecía bastante extraño. ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando Rusia?

"Alfred" – comenzó Rusia, dirigiéndose hacia él - "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?"

No había forma en que él permitiera que lo volvieran a dejar solo con el ruso en una casa ajena, había comenzado a abrir la boca para expresar su negativa, cuando sintió la mano de Alemania en su hombro y que lo empujaba hacia delante.

"Si van a esa habitación del frente y cierran la puerta, tendrán más que suficiente privacidad."

USA se volteó hacia él ¡Lo había vendido! Alemania le respondió con una mirada que gritaba 'Hazlo o lo pagarás' y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que quería cuando el alemán le dirigió una mirada significativa a Italia. Por supuesto, si él iba a hablar con Rusia, eso le daría privacidad a Italia y Alemania, para encontrar si Rusia estaba usando al primero. Descontento con ser la distracción, pero entendiendo el motivo, el muchacho se irguió derecho: si iba a ser un sacrificio, por lo menos sería uno gallardo.

"Bien" – dijo agriamente – "vamos a hablar."

Rusia le sonrió resplandeciente mientras dejaban ambos la habitación y llegando a la otra, el eslavo cerró la puerta.

"Vaya, has venido sin causar ni la más mínima escena, en verdad estamos haciendo progreso."

"Así que ¿Qué tienes que decirme?" – le preguntó USA inmediatamente sin responder al comentario del mayor y cruzando los brazos.

"No menciones tu oposición a nuestra relación" – ordenó Rusia poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho – "ni siquiera un solo suspiro sobre ello ¿Entendido?"

"¿Qué relación?" – replicó el muchacho echando chispas por los ojos.

"Desearía que no dijeras cosas como esas, me duelen hasta los huesos" – Rusia apretó el agarre en los hombros de USA y su rostro estaba cambiando a una expresión temible – "por lo que ellos saben, nosotros somos amantes y es solamente una cuestión de tiempo para que eso sea verdad, así que no les des ideas de que ese no sea el caso. Especialmente a Italia."

"¿Qué pasó con Italia?" – preguntó USA siguiendo la transición de ideas a la mención del muchacho - "¿Cómo lograste que hiciera esto?"

"¿Lograra que hiciera qué?" – Una expresión desconcertada había reemplazado la anterior en el rostro de Rusia.

"¡Invitarme aquí!" – estalló USA, agitando las manos salvajemente para señalarse a sí mismo – "Y no sé si a Alemania también, a menos que esté incluido en el plan. ¿Qué hiciste para hacerle invitarme?"

"Oh, esta no fue mi idea en lo absoluto" – respondió Rusia con una risita – "fue de Italia."

**XXX**

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que esta fue tu idea?" – Alemania miraba intensamente a Italia con una mano en su hombro.

"¡Sí, por supuesto!" – respondió Italia frunciendo el ceño por la confusión - "¿Por qué lo preguntas? Los he invitado a todos ¿No es así?"

"¿Es completamente positivo que Rusia no te habló sobre esto?"

"No, todo lo planeé yo" – respondió Italia sacudiendo la cabeza – "Rusia solamente accedió a venir."

"Si te está amenazando, te prometo que te protegeré" – repuso Alemania, bajando la voz – "puedes decirme lo que sea, Italia, estarás a salvo."

"¿Ve? ¿A qué te refieres con si me está amenazando? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta es su idea de todas formas?"

"Bueno, es solo que… siempre has estado bastante asustado de Rusia y de repente ahora ustedes dos son amigos…" - además de que Rusia había querido que Alemania le diera a Italia en el pasado, lo que le hacía doblemente sospechoso.

"¡Oh no, ya no!" – respondió Italia sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo – "Rusia no es tan temible, solamente es tímido, me cae muy bien ¡Así que no digas cosas malas de él!"

A Alemania eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Era posible que fuera la verdad entonces? Italia parecía bastante determinado a defenderlo…

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba él mismo allí?

**XXX**

"¿Fue la idea de Italia? ¿Por qué entonces?"

"Es una cita doble" – respondió el eslavo, echándole un vistazo a la puerta – "va a intentar ser el amante de Alemania, justo como lo hago yo."

"Así que…" – USA se le quedó mirando a Rusia. Si era así, entonces el pobre bastardo no tenía ninguna oportunidad – "¿Va a empezar a acosarlo y enviarle extraños poemas en ruso, junto con un millón de girasoles?"

"Oh, así que te llegó el poema. ¿Qué te pareció?"

"Sí, me llegó ayer y no entendí una sola palabra."

"¿No? ¿Porque no lo entendías o porque eres tan superficial que ni siquiera sabes apreciar poesía?"

"¡Hey!" – USA sacudió la cabeza - "¡No estamos hablando de si me gusta la estúpida poesía rusa o no, no pude leerlo! ¡Estamos hablando de Italia y esto de la cita doble! ¿Qué es todo eso?"

"Mmm, creo que él es tímido sobre eso y necesita apoyo emocional" – comentó Rusia ladeando la cabeza – "es por eso por lo que no debes pensar en llamar la atención hacia ti, por primera vez. Simplemente pórtate bien y disfruta la comida."

"¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"¿No quieres que sea feliz? Es bastante egoísta de tu parte, sobre todo cuando le gusta tanto Alemania."

"Bueno ¿Y qué pasa si a Alemania no le gusta Italia? ¿Eh?" – replicó USA haciendo un gesto despectivo, sacando la barbilla.

"Sin importar eso ¿No merece Italia una oportunidad?" – Rusia levantó una ceja ante el gesto.

"Esa parece una pregunta de trampa" – refutó USA luego de hacer una pausa de silencio, mirando al hombre perspicazmente.

"No causes problemas o tendré que castigarte de nuevo" – le advirtió Rusia levantando el mentón del muchacho - "¿Lo entiendes, cariño?"

USA sintió un temblor involuntario bajándole por la espina dorsal, parecía que su cuerpo había aprendido a temer las implicaciones bajo esa advertencia. 'Por una buena razón' se obligó a pensar irritado.

"¡Jum!" – bufó, saliendo del agarre de Rusia - "¡Bueno, no me interesa lo que pase con lo que Italia está planeando, pero mientras no me involucre a mí, no causaré ningún problema mientras mantengas tus manos alejadas! Solamente quiero comer algo de comida italiana e irme a casa ¿Entendido?"

"Justamente" – respondió el ruso, sonriendo suavemente.

"En serio" – dijo USA frotando su nuca, mientras salía de la habitación – "es mejor que este no sea otro truco bizarro, Rusia." – El hombre se inclinó y pellizcó el brazo del muchacho con fuerza - "¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso bastardo?"

"He decidido utilizar reforzamiento positivo y negativo contigo: si me llamas Rusia te causaré una dolencia física y si me llamas Iván serás premiado."

"¡No te atrevas a pellizcarme!" – esta tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"Oh, claro que volverá a pasar" – aseguró Rusia rodeando los hombros del muchacho con un brazo, llevándolo de vuelta a la sala – "tenlo en mente la próxima vez que tengas que decir mi nombre."

**XXX**

Cuando los dos llegaron a la habitación nuevamente Alemania miraba pensativo a Rusia, quien le devolvió una sonrisa; la mirada se deslizó hasta USA, quien intentó evitarla cuidadosamente. ¿Qué demonios pretendía que le dijera cuando él mismo no entendía lo que estaba pasando? Si daba la casualidad que a Alemania le gustara Italia, entonces todo iría bien, pero en caso contrario, bueno… el alemán podría quitarse de encima al italiano muchísimo más fácilmente de lo que él podría deshacerse de Rusia.

No, espera ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo? ¿No era su deber heroico el advertirle a Alemania? Técnicamente, Rusia sólo había dicho que no podía decir nada que sugiriera que no eran una pareja, a pesar de que no lo eran por supuesto. Eso quería decir que podía decirle a Alemania ¿verdad? ¡Todo era tan confuso! Estúpido Italia…

USA le miró con rabia por un momento, luego miró hacia otro lado rápidamente cuando Italia volteó la cabeza en dirección a él; Alemania frunció el entrecejo cuando vio esto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Italia los dirigió hasta una mesa preparada para cuatro, hablando animadamente con Rusia; Alemania y USA permanecían en silencio, como observadores intranquilos. Todo lo que quería Alemania era hablar un momento con USA y todo lo que USA quería era algo de comer, maldición, y tener unas largas vacaciones. El italiano preparó los puestos, de modo que Rusia y USA se sentaran cerca del otro, mientras Alemania lo hacía a su izquierda.

"¡Déjenme traer la comida y podremos comenzar! Um… N-necesito un poco de ayuda…" - cuando Alemania abrió la boca para ofrecerse, Italia lo cortó de lleno - "¿Puedes ayudarme Rusia?"

"Por supuesto" – aseguró el apelado, levantándose.

A Alemania le sorprendió que le pidiera ayuda en su lugar, solamente duró un poco la sorpresa ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a USA. Una vez que los dos dejaron la habitación, el alemán se inclinó sobre la mesa.

"Italia clama que todo esto fue su idea y es bastante insistente en ello, ya no sé qué pensar."

"No" – dijo USA ceñudo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos ¿Por qué tenía que dejar que el ruso lo manipulara de todas formas? Así que decidió decirle a Alemania cómo eran las cosas de la forma en que él lo había interpretado – "estoy seguro de que fue la idea de Italia ahora, aunque no dudaría que Rusia le haya dado una mano en esto."

"Ya veo…" - dijo Alemania habiendo pensado ya en eso - "¿Y cuál es el punto en todo esto?"

"Todo lo que sé es que no tiene que ver conmigo" – dijo el muchacho moviendo la cabeza y tomando la cuchara para hacerla girar verticalmente en la mesa – "solamente soy un personaje secundario involuntario que quiere comida italiana, aunque lo siento por ti Alemania. No te preocupes ¡da una buena pelea!"

Alemania pareció no poder entender lo que el muchacho estaba intentando decirle, personaje secundario involuntario… que diera una buena pelea…

"¿De qué estás hablando América?"

Con más energía de la necesaria, USA señaló con la cuchara hacia el otro país dramáticamente.

"¡Todo esto forma parte de una conspiración en contra de tu cabeza, planeado por Italia!" – Alemania estaba anonadado ¿Una conspiración? ¿Contra él? ¿Italia? – "tu batalla será una más fácil que la mía, no te preocupes demasiado" – Y para finalizar USA terminó dándole el pulgar arriba.

Alemania siguió mirándole sin expresión alguna, eso no podía ser verdad ¿Italia estaba conspirando contra él?

**XXX**

"¿Qué debería decir?" – preguntó Italia poniendo precariamente un platón bastante grande en una de las manos de Rusia - "¿Debo dejar que se sepa que esto se supone que sea una cita? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago sentirse inconfortable?"

"Mmm… bueno…" - Rusia cargaba con dos grandes platones con facilidad, mientras Italia tomaba la botella de vino y un tazón de ensalada –" No puedo decir nada en realidad, pero supongo que deberías dejar que tus intenciones se sepan en algún momento. Le daría tiempo a él de acostumbrarse a la idea."

"¿Lo crees?" – las mejillas de Italia se sonrojaron – "no lo sé… estoy muy nervioso. ¡Veeehh! ¿Qué debo hacer? En verdad quiero gustarle, pero me da miedo que solamente piense en mí como un amigo."

Ahora que eran amigos, Rusia quería que el muchacho fuera feliz, se estaba preguntando si debería dejar saber a Italia que él mismo iría hasta ciertos extremos para garantizarle el afecto de Alemania. Pero de seguro que Italia objetaría con ello. ¿Tal vez debería intentar eso de los ánimos?

"Bueno, puedes verlo de esta manera: Alemania y tú mismo tienen ya una amistad bastante cercana y establecida desde hace tiempo ¿Correcto? América es alguien con quien he compartido más hostilidad que cualquier cosa anteriormente y ahora estamos juntos. ¿No crees que tú debes tener una oportunidad bastante decente en comparación?"

"No había pensado en ello…" - replicó Italia irguiendo el cuerpo - "¡Gracias Rusia! Creo que puedo hacerlo."

"Si, si quieres algo lo suficiente puedes hacerlo funcionar" – la voz de Rusia se había vuelto distante – "debes de ser capaz… tiene que funcionar."

"¿Ve?" – Italia ladeó la cabeza al ver que Rusia parecía preocupado - "¿Pasa algo malo, Rusia?"

"No, nada" – dijo Rusia, animándose - "¿Deberíamos ir entonces?"

"¡Sí!" – Italia asintió sonriendo.

**XXX**

La cabeza de Alemania daba vueltas; de seguro que había un malentendido… Italia no podía estar conspirando en su contra, tenía que preguntarle a USA si sabía algo más mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho tamborileaba sobre la mesa con sus dedos despreocupadamente, le había advertido a Alemania lo que le vendría de manera perfectamente clara, por lo menos por lo que a él respectaba. Ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era comer y huir tan rápido como pudiera, antes de que Rusia intentara hacerle algo gracioso; era el premio por una buena acción. Después de todo, lo que hiciera Italia no era su asunto, si solamente estaba intentando seducir a Alemania o algo parecido. De repente USA comenzó a reírse. Seguro, Italia supuestamente era un muy buen amante, pero demonios, cómo era despistado.

Sobresaltado, Alemania golpeó la mesa con las manos, parándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacía.

"¿Qué parte de esta situación te parece que es divertida?"

"¿P-puedes imaginarte a Italia i-intentando ser sexy?" – preguntó USA sacudiendo la cabeza y con los hombros temblando violentamente por la risa.

"¿Q-qué tiene eso que ver con lo que está pasando?" – un rubor cruzó las mejillas de Alemania, parecía más confundido que antes.

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder, se le ocurrió una imagen mental de un Italia en la cama, casi completamente desnudo, guiñando un ojo y diciendo: 'Hola, querido. Ve ~'

Comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar ¡Era demasiado hilarante! Confundido y abochornado, Alemania solo lo observaba como si estuviera demente y tal vez lo estaba: era pareja de Rusia ¿No es así?

"¡H-hola querido!" – la risa del muchacho se intensificó al doble - "¡Oh, dios, podría morir!"

"¡América!" – ladró Alemania finalmente, con la paciencia colmada - "¡Cálmate de una vez!"

Pero USA no podía detenerse, simplemente era demasiado, algo acerca de la imagen lo había llevado a la histeria. Comenzó a inclinarse a un lado y a golpear la agarradera de la silla en el momento en que Rusia e Italia entraban con la comida, mirando con curiosidad a América.

"¿Ve?" – Italia se volvió hacia Alemania - "¿Le contaste un chiste muy divertido, Alemania?"

"¡No tengo que idea de qué es lo que le pasa!" – replicó mirando furiosamente al muchacho - "¡Está completamente loco!"

"Alfred ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" – le preguntó Rusia, acercándose a USA mientras dejaba los platones en la mesa.

El joven levantó la mirada hacia el ruso y de repente se imaginó a Rusia de la misma forma que había imaginado a Italia, en la cama y casi desnudo, diciendo con una voz cantarina: 'Hola, querido. ¡Kolkolkolkol!'

"¡Voy a morir!" – resolló golpeando la agarradera de la silla, hasta que la madera se astilló - "¡No p-puedo respirar! ¡Oh, Dios mío, esa es la cosa más graciosa en el m-m-mundo!" – Rusia no sabía de lo que estaba hablando el muchacho, pero sí sabía que no le gustaba que se rieran de él. Mientras tanto USA había caído al suelo abrazándose la cintura - "¡D-duele! ¡Es demasiado d-divertido! ¡H-hola querido! ¡Oh, Dios, hola querido!"

"Si no te detienes en este mismo instante, voy a distribuir mas fotos de Japón a la prensa" – dijo en una voz muy suave Rusia, quien se había puesto de cuclillas a su lado.

Eso acalló las risas con bastante rapidez, haciendo que USA finalmente retomara control de sí mismo, respirando con fuerza. Se sentó de nuevo y removió los anteojos, secando las lágrimas y, a pesar de la advertencia de Rusia, con una sonrisa pegada en los labios todavía.

"Lo siento aguafiestas. Solamente era una imagen mental, eso es todo" – aclaró volviendo a colocar sus anteojos frente a sus ojos y tomando un último y profundo suspiro – "Bueno, ¿Deberíamos comer entonces?"

"¿De qué era tu imagen mental?" – preguntó Rusia frunciéndole el ceño pensativamente, todavía acuclillado a su lado.

USA pasó la vista desde Rusia, a un muy confundido Italia, y llegando a un muy enojado Alemania. En su cabeza había sido divertidísimo, sin embargo el decirlo en voz alta lo hacía mucho más… bueno, vergonzoso e incómodo.

"Er… nada."

"…Nada. Te reíste tan fuerte por nada." – USA asintió, haciendo que Rusia alcanzara su brazo y lo pinchara.

"¡Auch!" – el muchacho se frotó el brazo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa al otro país, quien simplemente se puso de pie y sonrió a un todavía muy confuso Italia y a un muy irritado Alemania.

"No queremos que la comida se enfríe ¿No es así?"

"¿E-eh?" – Italia miró a todos los demás países, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando – "Um… no, supongo que no."

Nerviosamente, Italia le sonrió a Alemania, quien parecía bastante perdido y no muy feliz por ello, cuando el alemán advirtió la mirada del italiano había comenzado a sonreír, para luego detenerse a la mitad y sentarse con los ojos en la mesa. El gesto había tomado a Italia con la guardia baja ¿Había hecho algo malo? No, debió haber sido solamente su imaginación.

Rusia ayudó a Italia a terminar de preparar la mesa y continuaron sirviendo los platos de todos, tomando Alemania todo con bastante vacilación. No podría haber algo malo en la comida ¿verdad? Luego de eso, todo el tiempo tuvo que estarse recordando el hombre que estaban comiendo del mismo platón que el resto de los presentes, así que no había manera de que estuviera envenenada.

Frustrado, finalmente concluyó con un '¡No seas ridículo! O América quería confundirme o fui yo quien malinterpretó lo que dijo. ¡Italia nunca iría en mi contra!'

Pero qué si Rusia lo había hecho…

La semilla de la duda se rehusaba a desaparecer por completo.

Mientras tanto, dichosamente ignorante de lo que habían provocado sus descuidadas palabras, USA comía entusiasmadamente; después de todo, esa era la única razón por la que estaba allí, así que debía disfrutarlo.

Italia miró tímidamente a Alemania, algo parecía raro en su comportamiento… delicadamente acercó su mano para tocar el brazo del hombre.

"Alemania ¿está todo…?" – el hombre saltó alejándose del contacto con el otro país y luego pareció sorprendido por su propia reacción.

"Lo siento."

Italia volvió la mano, lastimado y comenzó a comer en silencio, Rusia miraba cómo esto tenía lugar, para luego observar al despistado USA: de alguna forma esto era su culpa.

"Así que ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos, mientras nosotros estábamos en la cocina?" – preguntó Rusia, volteándose hacia Alemania.

"N-nada" – respondió Alemania, luego de una pausa – "no estábamos hablando acerca de nada."

"¿No?" – insistió el eslavo, al mismo tiempo que el norteamericano bajaba la cabeza, esperando que Rusia lo dejara fuera de eso – "creo que algo fue el gatillo para la reacción temprana de mi querido Alfred. Solamente quiero saber, para tener una pista de qué era tan gracioso." – USA se encogió de la vergüenza en el momento que escuchó 'mi querido Alfred'.

"No" – negó Alemania con la cabeza para dar más énfasis – "solo estábamos… sentados aquí."

"Bueno" – continuó Rusia golpeando ligeramente el plato con la punta de su cubierto – "supongo que es creíble que Alfred haya comenzado a reírse como un idiota de forma completamente espontánea."

"¡Cállate Rusia!" – exclamó el muchacho alzando la cabeza, mientras que, sin perder tiempo, Rusia alcanzó su brazo y lo pellizcó de nuevo, bastante fuerte - "¡Auch! ¿Podrías detenerte?"

"¿Por qué sigues pinchándolo?" – Preguntó Italia muy lentamente, luego de una pausa.

"Es un juego" – respondió Rusia sonriéndole - "¿No es así, Alfred?"

USA estrechó sus ojos y antes de abrir la boca para decir algo que lo metería en más problemas, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Qué extraño, no invité a nadie más…" - dijo Italia mientras comenzaba a levantarse – "¡Estaré aquí en un momento!"

Se levantó para atender la puerta, dejando a los tres países sentados en un silencio inquieto. Mientras Italia caminaba para ver quién era la persona que había llegado, suspiró tristemente: las cosas no iban tan bien como había planeado, Rusia y USA parecían estar teniendo una pelea y Alemania estaba actuando extraño. A pesar de todas estas desalentadoras razones, Italia intentó animarse; sólo bastaría comenzar de nuevo para pulir las asperezas.

¿Hola? – Italia había tirado la puerta para abrirla.

Konichiwa, Italia–kun – un muy determinado Japón le miraba desde el otro lado del marco – habías dicho que Rusia se encontraba aquí hoy, ¿Correcto? Necesito verle si no te molesta.

* * *

><p>Y así hace su entrada Japón. La cita termina en el próximo capítulo y solamente tengo que decir una cosa. Oh Dios Alfred, cómo empeoras las cosas. ¡Jajajaja!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

¡Jo! Pero miren nada más ¡Dos capítulos de golpe! ¿Por qué tanta devoción se preguntarán? Solamente tengo una palabra que responderá todo: Universidad. No es como que la universidad me inspira para tener los capítulos listos más rápido, sino que voy a estar ausente más o menos como hasta el jueves o viernes que pueda tener otro listo. Y no quería dejarles con la duda acerca de cómo terminaba la cena por tanto(?) tiempo... *se encoge de hombros*

Como sea. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 14)<strong>

"¿Ve?" – Italia se le quedó mirando por un momento a Japón – "Er… seguro, Japón, pasa. Estamos cenando ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros?"

"¿Está cenando con Rusia-san?" – Japón estrechó sus ojos.

"¡Sí!" – respondió el muchacho con ánimo – "Y con Alemania y América."

"Oh, ya veo" – respondió Japón, relajándose inmediatamente – "odiaría interrumpir."

"¡Para nada, Japón! ¡Estás entre amigos después de todo! ¿No es así?" – después de una pausa de pensamiento, finalmente el japonés hizo una reverencia.

"Le agradezco mucho que me haya invitado, humildemente aceptaré su sugerencia."

"¡Genial!" – sonrió Italia – "Sígueme."

Tal vez el haber invitado a alguien más podía ser una buena idea, esperaba que al menos aliviara las tensiones, de forma que llevó a Japón hasta el comedor.

"¡Oigan chicos, Japón se nos unirá! Yo iré a buscar otro plato y cubiertos, tú puedes sentarte entre América y Alemania ¿Está bien?"

Italia se había apresurado a recoger las cosas que había prometido, mientras Japón le hacía una inclinación de cabeza a todos los presentes y se encaminaba a tomar el asiento que el italiano le había ofrecido. USA le agitaba la mano animadamente mientras se sentaba, era muy bueno ver una cara amiga que no estuviera metida en todo ese desastre.

"¡Hey, Kiku! ¡Qué casualidad el verte por aquí!" – Rusia frunció el ceño severamente en el momento que le escuchó a Alfred utilizar el nombre humano de Japón, de forma que alcanzó, tomó y arrastró la silla del muchacho más cerca de donde él estaba. - "¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?" – preguntó el joven sorprendido.

"Nada" – respondió simplemente Rusia a USA, dándole palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

"Hola América-san, Alemania-san" – Japón frunció los labios hacia Rusia y luego bajó los ojos - "…Rusia-san."

"Hallo" – Alemania se estaba preguntando si Japón era parte de todo esto - "¿Qué haces por acá, Japón?"

"Escuché que Rusia-san estaría aquí de Italia-san." – los ojos de Japón subieron hacia Rusia una vez más – "Él tiene algo de mi propiedad que me gustaría devuelto."

"Me temo que no intento regresarte las islas Kuril en ningún momento que sea pronto" – respondió Rusia alzando una ceja y examinando un pedazo de pasta.

"Eso…" - las mejillas de Japón se sonrojaron de rabia – "no es a lo que me refería. Mi cámara, Rusia-san, he estado intentando contactarlo por semanas, pero usted no responde. Me gustaría que me diera la cámara que me hurtó en la Conferencia Mundial de vuelta."

"Oh, eso" – replicó Rusia bostezando – "no la tengo conmigo en este momento exactamente."

"No asumí que la tendría. Sin embargo, pienso que ahora…"

"¡Aquí Japón!" – Italia salió de la cocina - "¡Sírvete cuanto quieras!"

"Le agradezco mucho, Italia-san" – mientras había comenzado a servirse algo de comida, continuó hablando con Rusia – "Creo que ahora es un buen momento para organizar el que me de la devuelva, incluso si quiere enviármela por correo está bien, pero me gustaría tenerla de vuelta."

"Muy bien" – respondió Rusia agitando la mano desdeñosamente – "encontraré un momento para devolvértela que me sea conveniente." – Japón estrechó los ojos con profundo disgusto por el comentario y el gesto, para luego concentrarse en la comida.

"Itadakimasu, gracias por la comida Italia-san" – E ignorando los cubiertos de plata que le ofrecieron, sacó un par de palillos y comenzó a enroscar espagueti alrededor de ellos - "¿Cómo ha estado América-san? No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con usted en estos últimos días, entendiblemente, con este riesgoso desastre en el que está metido."

"No muy bien" – suspiró el muchacho – "he desarrollado un dolor de cabeza crónico y no he dormido bien últimamente."

"Ah, qué desafortunado" – respondió Japón alzando las cejas ligeramente – "no puedo evitar preguntarme cuál sería posiblemente la causa de tales agravios." – parpadeó los ojos hacia arriba y se encontraron con los de Rusia por un momento fugaz, antes de que se voltearan hacia Alemania – "Y ¿Cómo le ha ido a usted, Alemania-san?"

"De repente me he encontrado a mi mismo con algo en mi cabeza" – respondió Alemania mirando alrededor de la mesa incómodo, consiguiendo que Italia le mirara con preocupación.

"Espero que pueda encontrar paz mental en el futuro cercano" – respondió Japón asintiendo – "¿Y usted, Italia-san?"

"Yo…" - Alemania paró de comer, esperando a que respondiera para ver si decía algo de lo que preocuparse. Italia se sonrojó suavemente – "tengo un problema que estoy resolviendo."

¿Problema? Alemania se preguntó si él era el problema y si era cierto ¿Por qué? Limpiándose gentilmente los labios con una servilleta, Japón miró hacia la mesa, inexpresivo.

"Parece que a ninguno de nosotros les está yendo muy bien, mis amigos."

El comentario fue recibido con una pausa incómoda.

"A-así que, Japón ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?" – rió nerviosamente Italia para romper el silencio al fin.

USA casi se ahogó con un pedazo de ravioli. No se le había ocurrido antes pero, miró alrededor de la mesa, sordo ante toda conversación ¡Estaba sentado en la mesa con el antiguo Eje del Mal! Por supuesto que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Cómo se veía? ¡Sospechoso, así es como se veía! No estaban en público ni nada… pero los satélites, ¿Qué pasaba si los satélites los estuvieran espiando y se estuvieran preguntando qué hacía el antiguo Eje congregado? ¡No había forma de que dejara que lo asociaran con ello!

"¡Todos ustedes están curados en el nombre de la Democracia!" – exclamó levantándose abruptamente y hablando lo más fuerte que pudo, que era bastante. Todos se habían volteado hacia él, interrogándolo con la mirada.

"¿No es adorable?" – rió de repente Rusia.

"…Sólo para que cualquiera que esté viendo lo sepa." – completó torpemente volviendo a sentarse. Y con eso cayó deprimido, intentando esconderse en su plato. Rusia le sonreía divertido.

La cena continuó con conversaciones tensas y muchas pausas incómodas. Italia ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Alemania, deseando saber qué decir; ya de por sí estaba nervioso, pero el extraño comportamiento del hombre hacía mucho más difícil el entender la situación. Tal vez ese no había sido un buen momento. ¿O tal vez no debió haber ocultado que habrían más personas? Y Japón y Rusia parecían lanzarse dagas ahora, Italia suspiró suavemente: esta era la razón por la que nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

"Así que, América-san" – tosió Japón para llamar la atención del muchacho – "su relación con Rusia-san le ha causado muchos problemas, mis hermanos han estado bastante hostiles con la decisión ¿No es así? No puedo evitar pensar que debe tener que soportar mucha presión."

Rusia había comenzado a chocar suavemente su cubierto contra el plato, con los ojos endureciéndose. Por su parte, USA se preguntaba por qué nadie le dejaba en paz, esta iba a ser la última vez que iba a aceptar una invitación a comer en casa de alguien nuevamente.

Así que las opciones parecían estar entre romper el silencio y establecer que, de hecho, no era el amante de Rusia y tener que enfrentar sin duda su furia; o seguirle el juego en la mentira y admitir la derrota. Las dos apestaban por igual. Bueno, mejor mantener su honor intacto y solamente tendría que soportar cualquier cosa que Rusia le lanzara. Abrió la boca, sin notar la forma en que los dedos del eslavo se contrajeron esperando su respuesta, cuando Italia lo cortó de lleno.

"¡Me parece injusto cómo las personas han estado atacando su relación! ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? ¡Si en verdad se aman, deberían estar juntos!" – USA sentía venir de nuevo el dolor en la cabeza 'Por favor, no defiendas el honor de mi inexistente relación, Italia, por favor, no. Es doloroso escucharlo'. Pero, para su horror, el italiano continuó – "Bueno ¿No les parece? Todos hemos presenciado innumerables eventos trágicos, hemos ido por tanto dolor… Así que ¿Qué hay de malo cuando dos de nuestra clase han encontrado algo de felicidad? ¡El amor es la cosa más hermosa en todo el mundo! Ellos no son los que deberían estar avergonzados ¡Y personalmente, yo defiendo su relación!"

Alemania miró a Italia, se sentía en tanto conflicto que dolía.

Mientras que USA solamente sentía que quería hundirse en el piso, ya que apostaba a que Rusia estaría horriblemente complacido con el arranque de Italia y a pesar de su juicio, miró al hombre, listo para refutar furiosamente contra esa calumnia en el momento que viera su sonrisa petulante. Pero lo que esperaba y lo que vio no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser lo mismo; no había esperado la expresión sorprendida y ligeramente cautivada de él. Por un segundo Rusia pareció tener alma.

Y tanto como USA, Japón se había quedado sin habla. Recuperándose de nuevo, finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

"Me disculpo, no intentaba que eso saliera de forma descortés. Por favor discúlpeme, América-san." – Y Rusia supo inmediatamente que estaba mintiendo.

"Por supuesto que no pasó nada" – respondió USA, todavía deseando que no hablaran de ello – "solamente estabas afirmando un hecho ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?"

"No" – respondió Rusia – "vamos a hablar de cómo esto me ha provocado problemas también, tantos como a ti por cierto. No me quejo, pero no asumas nunca que eres el único sufriendo por esta relación."

"Pero tú…" - el muchacho se cortó en medio de lo que iba a decir, si era tan problemático para Rusia ¿Por qué continuaba entonces? Podía detenerse, él sabía que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento que quisiera.

"Creo que esta es una conversación inapropiada para tener en la mesa de cualquier forma que lo vean" – habló finalmente Alemania – "las cosas personales no son temas que se tocan cuando son invitados a la casa de alguien más, es simplemente maleducado, además que Italia trabajó bastante duro en esto así que…" - el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, deteniéndose – "así que… mejor vayan a otra habitación si tienen una pelea." – Italia se irguió, Alemania estaba actuando normalmente y defendiéndolo, aunque el sentimiento se perdió casi al instante, cuando el alemán miró alrededor de la mesa incómodamente y empujó su silla hacia atrás – "bueno, realmente creo que debo irme… gracias por invitarme, Italia. América, Rusia, Japón, fue bueno verlos."

"¡Alemania, espera!" – le llamó Italia sintiéndose caer.

"¡Italia, síguelo!" – le ordenó Rusia al italiano, frunciendo el ceño hacia Alemania. Italia le miró desgarrado por un momento, antes de asentir y salir corriendo tras Alemania. Rusia suspiró y luego se volteó hacia su 'amante' - "¿Qué hiciste, estúpido idiota?"

"¿Yo?" – respondió USA abriendo la boca por la sorpresa - "¡Discúlpame, pero lu único que hice fue comer comida italiana!"

"Sé que le dijiste algo a Alemania que le hizo actuar así de extraño. ¿Le has contado los planes de Italia?"

"No, no se lo dije como un hecho."

"Bien, no lo admitas" – dijo Rusia con el ceño fruncido – "todavía hago esto porque sé que lo hiciste."

Y con eso, procedió a darle a las mejillas de USA un furioso pinchazo.

"¡AUCH!"

Japón observaba todo esto sucediendo, con un rostro bastante desconcertado.

"Ve a arreglarlo" – ordenó Rusia, apuntando con un dedo a la puerta. USA había abierto la boca para protestar de nuevo, haciendo que Rusia hiciera el amago de volver a pincharle.

"¡Bien!" – exclamó el muchacho quitando la mano violentamente – "¡Dios, ya voy! No puedo tener un jodido descanso." – terminó saliendo y siguiendo mascullando para sí mismo.

"Así que" – Rusia apoyó la barbilla en su mano - "Tu cámara… creo que me gustaría organizar el dártela personalmente."

"Eso no es necesario" – procedió cautelosamente Japón, desbordante de sospecha.

"Insisto" – sonrió Rusia, algo oscuro se podía notar debajo de esa sonrisa.

Luego de una pausa bastante larga de pensamiento, finalmente Japón terminó por darle un asentimiento superficial – "Muy bien entonces, si usted insiste."

**XXX**

"A-Alemania" – Italia le había alcanzado en la puerta - "¿Pasa algo? ¡Por favor dime!"

La mirada de preocupación en el rostro del italiano le hizo suavizarse un poco ¿Cómo podría Italia estar conspirando contra él? Y aún así, sería tonto preguntarle a la cara, tal vez debería de manejar la situación indirectamente.

"I-Italia… tu eres un… amigo muy querido para mi… y de esa forma es como permaneceremos ¿Verdad?" – como su rostro estaba comenzando a tornarse carmesí, miró a otro lado, perdiéndose la espresión disminuida en la cara de Italia.

"P-Por supuesto, Alemania" – ¿Esa era una forma de decirle que solamente quería permanecer como amigos – "amigos… siempre seremos amigos." – le dolió tanto decir eso.

"Me alegro" – las palabras habían tranquilizado a Alemania – "gracias Italia, t-te veré pronto."

"Sì…" - asintió dolido el italiano – "gracias por venir. Arrivederci, Alemania."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Italia."

Italia agitó la mano, apenas y manteniendo la sonrisa hasta que cerró la puerta, apoyando la frente en ella y comenzando a sentir cómo se estaban formando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Yo, Italia. ¿Ya se fue Alemania? Creo que necesito decirle algo, porque aparentemente, de alguna forma hice algo malo."

"¿Ve?" – sorprendido, le tomó un segundo a Italia el volverse hacia USA con una débil sonrisa empastada en su rostro – "bueno, estoy seguro que no has hecho nada malo, América. Además, él ya se fue."

"Ya veo" – USA debatió por un momento, en verdad no parecía haber nada de malo, así que ¿Quizás todo se arregló solo? – "bueno, creo que no era algo demasiado importante. Gracias por la comida, estaba muy buena, tal vez debería irme ahora también." – era una excelente oportunidad de escapar sin ser detectado después de todo. Sin embargo, Italia permaneció a su lado.

"U-um América… ¿Están Rusia y tu teniendo una pelea? Sé que no es mi problema, pero es que parecía que las cosas estaban un poco tensas."

"Bueno, creo que podrías decir que no estamos de acuerdo en un gran y muy importante punto" – suspiró con rabia el muchacho – "es un argumento continuo."

"Siento escuchar eso… ¡Espero que puedan arreglarlo! Ustedes dos hacen una pareja adorable." – USA se sintió enfermo: él y Rusia… ¡una pareja adorable! ¿Estaba Italia drogado? – "en verdad haces sacar el lado tierno de Rusia también." – la sonrisa de Italia se animó – "él es muy juguetón contigo y se pone tan avergonzado y tímido cuando habla acerca de su relación. ¡Oh, espero que esté bien que hable de esto!"

USA lo miraba con incredulidad. ¿En verdad estaba hablando de Rusia? No podía ser. ¿Tierno? ¿Juguetón? ¿Tímido? ¿Avergonzado? Estas no eran precisamente los sinónimos de Rusia.

"Creo que estás malinterpretando, Italia." – dijo el muchacho agitando su mano, como para alejar el pensamiento de un Rusia con algo de humanidad – "él en verdad no es así para nada."

"¿Ve?" – Italia ladeó la cabeza confuso - "¿Lo esconde de ti? No debería, creo que ayudaría en su problema si fueran completamente abiertos el uno con el otro. Um, pero en realidad pienso… América, creo que probablemente eres realmente bueno para él."

"N-no" – las palabras del italiano tuvieron un efecto indeseado, al sentir el muchacho que la comezón entre sus omoplatos comenzaba vengativamente y él intentó ignorarlo – "no lo soy. Quiero decir, no he hecho nada para serlo."

"Has estado siendo extrañamente humilde" – Italia le dio una palmada en el hombro - ¡"Tal vez él es muy bueno para ti también! Ah… en serio los envidio, tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos…"

América estuvo a punto de finalmente perder el control y gritarle a Italia que él y Rusia no eran una pareja, en el momento en que Rusia y Japón entraron en el vestíbulo. Haciéndole Japón una reverencia a Italia.

"Gracias por permitirme el interrumpirle, tengo que devolvérselo de alguna forma en el futuro y América-san, me gustaría hacerle una visita alguna vez, déjeme saber algún momento conveniente para usted."

"Seguro, Kiku" – USA le sonrió y le alzó el pulgar – "bueno verte."

"No olvide el momento de nuestro encuentro" – recordó Japón mirando brevemente a Rusia, para finalmente irse.

"¿Dónde está Alemania?" – preguntó Rusia, mirando a USA e Italia.

"Él…" - Italia se movió inquieto – "regresó a casa."

"Necesito hablar con América sólo por un momento" – dijo Rusia frunciendo el ceño – "y luego iré a ayudarte a limpiar, ¿Está bien, Italia?"

"¡Ah, gracias Rusia!" – se apresuró a decir Italia, levantando la mirada hacia él – "no tienes que… bueno ¡Muchas gracias por venir, América! Adiós."

"Seguro, segur"o – dijo USA agitando la mano – "nos vemos."

Italia terminó por retirarse de la habitación y Rusia esperó un poco antes de darle un manotazo al muchacho detrás de la cabeza. Quien respondió con un manotazo a Rusia en el estómago, mientras se frotaba el lugar que el ruso había lastimado.

"¡Detente! Mira, lo iba a hacer ¡Pero Alemania ya se fue y no sé cuál es el gran problema! Italia parecía bien y Alemania parecía bien."

"Tu definición de bien es una bastante pobre" – respondió Rusia secamente.

"Bueno, discúlpame" – replicó USA alzando las palmas hasta la altura de su pecho de forma impotente - "¡En verdad no sé qué quieres de mi!"

"Simplemente olvídalo" – respondió finalmente Rusia suspirando – "no podrías ser mas despistado aunque quisieras."

"Bueno, si eso es todo, me voy" – dijo USA enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos – "Italia y Alemania no son los más sabios acerca de tu mentira, ¡Aunque todo el mundo se dará cuenta que no son más que patrañas pronto!"

"Ciertamente te encanta escucharte a ti mismo hablar" – dijo Rusia chasqueando la lengua – "antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para ti" – Oh, señor ¿Quién sabía qué clase de horror Rusia le presentaría? El eslavo buscó en su bolsillo y luego sacó la mano – "esto es para ti… Yo… yo no sé si ya la tienes en tu colección, si es así lo siento. Es una de mis favoritas."

El norteamericano la tomó con cautela: era una película rusa y una que no tenía si su memoria no le fallaba. No estaba seguro de cómo responder, pues no estaba esperando algo realmente bueno.

"Ah… Gracias… esta es nueva."

"Me alegro." – Rusia sonaba en verdad aliviado – "Quería dártela… para agradecerte, gracias a ti he sido capaz de volverme amigo de Italia. Significa mucho para mí."

USA miró hacia arriba y ¡Dios santo! Rusia se estaba sonrojando, así que era posible, el muchacho sintió que su cara se ponía caliente.

"Er… no hay problema. Quiero decir… no es como si realmente hubiera hecho algo."

"Eso no importa" – aseguró Rusia, agitando la cabeza – "ah, antes de que lo olvide, quiero saber de qué te reías temprano."

"No hablemos sobre eso" – replicó USA rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado – "en serio."

"¿Por qué te reías de mí?" – preguntó Rusia dando un paso hacia delante.

"No lo hice…" - insistió el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué te reías de mí?" – insistió el ruso, tomando el brazo de USA y apretándolo, con una expresión de niño que quería un dulce en su rostro.

Demasiada exposición de Rusia siendo tierno… ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No había pensado en Rusia como alguien tierno! Miró a un lado para ver si la pared estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearse en la cabeza con ella. No lo estaba. Maldición. ¡Estúpido Italia poniendo palabras en su cabeza! Mientras tanto dicho ruso persistía.

"Prometo que no te lastimaré. Solamente dime."

USA se estaba preguntando si debía decirle que _ya _lo estaba lastimando, sus dedos iban a dejar moretones si le apretaba con más fuerza.

"Solamente es algo estúpido que imaginé ¡No querrás saberlo!"

"Escuché que Inglaterra estaba un poco indispuesto por el momento" – comentó Rusia luego de una pausa.

"¡Déjalo tranquilo!" – exclamó el muchacho sintiendo un pinchazo de irritación.

"Nunca dije que le haría algo a él" – sonrió Rusia, con la voz tan lisa como el aceite – "simplemente estaba comentando."

"Bien." – dijo USA apretando los dientes – "si en verdad quieres saberlo, simplemente imaginé a Italia intentando seducir a Alemania medio desnudo en una cama y diciendo 'Hola, querido. Ve~' y cuando entraste, por alguna impía razón, te imaginé igual, excepto que con esa cosa 'kolkolkol' al final. ¡No es nada importante! Solamente algo estúpido que me pareció divertido al momento ¡Así que deja de amenazar a las personas!"

Rusia parpadeó por la sorpresa, con sus manos soltando el brazo del muchacho, simplemente le miró por un momento y USA le devolvió la suya echando chispas desafiantemente. El eslavo alcanzó las mejillas del muchacho lentamente y le pinchó de nuevo.

"¡Joder! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"

"Eso" – dijo suavemente – "es por imaginar a Italia. Y esto… es por imaginarme a mí."

Atrajo hacia sí mismo a USA, haciendo que sus labios se unieran repentinamente, el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos por el impacto, solamente pudiendo dejar sonar un sorprendido "¿Mmmf?" en respuesta. Finalmente Rusia les separó, lamiendo los labios del muchacho gentilmente mientras lo hacía.

"Tu primera recompensa." – dijo en un susurro.

"¿P-P-Por qué fue eso?" – el muchacho alejó a Rusia de sí, limpiándose los labios – "¡lo único que hice fue imaginar algo estúpido!"

"Pero me estabas imaginando de una forma ligeramente erótica, incluso si te divirtió" – le explicó Rusia, sonriendo felizmente – "eso me complació, de forma que te di una recompensa. ¿Ves por lo que tienes que esforzarte?"

"¡Al demonio con que me esforzaré por eso!" – exclamó USA erizándose - "¡Me largo de aquí!"

"Muy bien" – dijo Rusia con una risita – "fue muy bueno verte. Esta fue nuestra segunda cita oficial, leí en alguna parte que luego de la tercera, está permitido el tomar la relación a un nuevo nivel físico. Lo estaré anticipando ansiosamente. Adiós, Alfred."

Con eso como despedida, Rusia le dio la espalda a USA, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Italia. Al desaparecer el eslavo, el muchacho se apoyó deprimido en la puerta, sintiendo que las piernas no le respondían; incluso si lo mataba debía asegurarse que Rusia no lo llevara a una tercera cita, _nunca_.

**XXX**

Rusia encontró a Italia sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y con un plato en la mano, estaba sorbiéndose la nariz suavemente.

"¿Qué ocurre Italia?" – preguntó Rusia preocupado, llegando hasta donde estaba el muchacho.

"A-Alemania" – Italia estiró los brazos para sujetar el abrigo del eslavo, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas – "solamente quiere que seamos a-amigos…"

Y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Las islas Kuril fueron tomadas por Rusia hace un tiempo atrás y desterró a la mayoría de la población japonesa fuera de las islas. En un tiempo, Rusia quizo regresarle dos de las mas pequeñas, pero como apenas cubría el 7% de la pérdida que habían tenido, los japoneses se rehusaron y aún hoy sigue siendo un punto áspero entre los dos países.<p>

¡Jajajaja! USA sigue siendo el tipo más despistado del mundo, no sé cómo puede tener el descaro de llamar a Italia así.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Muy bien, he vuelto! Disculpen el retraso, ya sé que prometí publicar entre jueves y viernes, pero bueno, me tomó más de lo que esperaba desocuparme. Aún así ¡Aquí está, un nuevo capítulo! ¡Oh! Kiromi, dejame agradecerte profundamente la firma, la recibí ayer... en serio, eres increíble ¡Me encantó! Ya te lo diré más personalmente pero simplemente no pude aguantarme. Um... ¡Ya me pongo a trabajar en los dou linda!

Un montón de abrazos para todas~

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 15)<strong>

Alemania se sentó en su sofá con una cerveza en la mano, dejando salir un largo suspiro; ese día había sido en verdad muy confuso y todo lo que quería era permanecer en silencio para reflexionarlo todo mientras tomaba algo de licor. Pero de repente Prusia apareció desde detrás del sofá, rodeando con un brazo el cuello de su estresado hermano.

"¡Hey, Oeste! Así que ¿Cómo estuvo la cena? Estuvo buena ¿No es así? ¡Eres un huevón por no llevarme!"

"Por favor, Este, ahora no" – por supuesto que Alemania era un tonto por pensar que podría tener un momento de tranquilidad – "tengo algo en que pensar."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es? Dime y así podría darte grandiosos consejos" – y acto seguido Prusia saltó hacia la parte delantera del sofá, sentándose demasiado cerca de Alemania y robándole la cerveza.

"No es nada" – Alemania le miró con una expresión descontenta – "creo que pude haber tenido un malentendido con América, pareció haberme dicho que Italia estaba conspirando contra mí, pero mientras más lo pienso, más ridículo me parece. Italia nunca…"

"¡Italia definitivamente haría eso!" – lo cortó de lleno Prusia.

"¿Eh?"

"¿No lo ves?" – Prusia tomó un trago de su cerveza antes de continuar - "¡Con esa cara linda que tiene, tu nunca sospecharías de él! ¡Es el perfecto asesino!"

"¿De qué estás hablando, du Narr?" – Alemania le miraba incrédulo.

"No te preocupes, bruder" – aseguró Prusia, ignorando el comentario y el rostro de su hermano - "¡Yo te defenderé con todo mi grandioso poder! ¡Si viene por acá no te dejaré solo ni por un segundo! ¡Ahora hagámoslo!"

"No" – dijo simplemente el hombre, alejando la cara de su hermano y tomando de vuelta su cerveza robada.

"Aw, du bist kein Spaß, Oeste" – dijo Prusia recostándose en el sofá, viendo cómo se alejaba Alemania - "¿Esa es la forma en la que tratas a tu protector?"

Alemania simplemente negó con la cabeza, saliendo. Debía de hablar pronto con Italia y arreglar este asunto, pero debía hacerse cargo de ello delicadamente; de modo que hasta que supiera qué decirle a Italia, decidió que lo mejor era evadirlo.

**XXX**

El ataque especial de amor de Rusia, semana tres:

USA gimió miserablemente mientras escuchaba el sermón de Rusia por lo que parecía que era la millonésima vez.

"No puede ser tan difícil el arreglar cualquier daño que hayas hecho, diciéndole algo estúpido a Alemania."

"¡Es que no lo entiendes!" – repitió América dando vueltas en su silla – "no puedo hablar con Alemania pero para nada, el estúpido de Prusia es el que atiende siempre y no quiere pasarme a su hermano. Si te molesta tanto ¿Por qué simplemente no hablas tú con él?"

"Te lo dije" – USA pudo imaginar el rostro de irritación en la cara del ruso, solamente con escuchar su tono de voz a través de la línea telefónica – "primero que todo, Italia insistió absolutamente en que no fuera yo quien contactara con Alemania y no solamente eso, sino que no sé qué es lo que le has dicho, porque te rehúsas a confesarlo. De otra forma ya lo hubiera hecho, ya que no tengo ninguna de duda de que soy mucho más competente que tú para esto. Segundo, fuiste tú quien causó el problema y debes asumir la responsabilidad por lo menos esta vez y tercero, no hables con esa basura."

"¡Te dije que no puedo hablar con él!" – exclamó el muchacho, empujando su silla, la cual rodó hasta quedar en mitad de la habitación – "he intentado a su celular, el teléfono de su casa, e incluso le he dejado mensajes a su jefe. Adivina quién me contesta siempre, Prusia. ¡Es como imposible ahora! Y no quiero ir a verlo ¿Sabes lo extraño que es estar cerca de él, después de esa mierda que hiciste en su casa?"

"No me interesa en lo absoluto, sé un hombre. Si no te encargas de esto pronto, tendré que hacerlo yo y nadie estará feliz con que lo haga. Nadie."

"Bien, intentaré llamar de nuevo, no amenaces" – se resignó el muchacho, pinchándose el puente de la nariz - "¡Y yo soy un hombre totalmente! Simplemente no veo por qué este debería de ser mi problema; si le está preocupando tanto a Italia, debería de hablar él mismo con Alemania: este no sería un problema si él fuera y le dijera cualquier cosa que quiera decirle."

"Mmm, debo concordar con eso, a pesar de que esa táctica no ha hecho demasiado por mí."

"Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que la situación de Alemania e Italia y la nuestra es bastante diferente."

"Oh" – pudo escuchar la risita de Rusia –" simplemente amo la forma en que dices 'nuestra', Alfred."

"¡Voy a cortar ya!"

Cerró su teléfono alterado y suspiró, dejando que la silla rodara por unos minutos, antes de volver a abrir de nuevo el aparato y marcara el número de Alemania. Respingó mientras esperaba por la enojosa voz que sabía contestaría.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no puedes tener suficiente de mi, América" – esto fue seguido de una ruidosa carcajada.

"Cállate la boca, Prusia" – le gruñó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño - "¡Déjame hablar con tu hermano!"

"¿Por qué no simplemente admites que estás llamando para escuchar mi grandiosa voz, mein kleiner liebling?" – se mofó Prusia por toda respuesta.

"¡No tengo ni idea de lo que dijiste, pero jódete! Mira, en verdad tengo que hablar con Alemania."

"¿Y qué es lo que tienes que discutir con él?" - preguntó Prusia, siguiendo con la burla.

"Como te he dicho antes ¡Nada que sea tu maldito problema! ¡Simplemente pásale el teléfono de una vez!"

"Bueno" – Prusia hizo un sonido de obviamente falso pensamiento – "supongo que puedo pasártelo ya que estás tan desesperado… ¡Aunque ya todos sabemos lo desesperado que debes estar si permaneces al lado de Rusia! Pero con toda la bondad de mi corazón, podría dejarte hablar con Alemania… si admites cuanto quieres chuparme…"

"De. Ninguna. Maldita. Forma." – dijo luego de cortar abruptamente, sin terminar de escuchar lo que dijo el alemán.

Tal vez se sentía mal por Italia… pero nunca _tan_ mal, supuso que una visita personal sería más exitosa… bueno, francamente simplemente no quería hacerlo. La vida era completamente miserable por el momento, haciéndole querer desaparecer por un tiempo.

¿…Desaparecer?

¿A quién conocía que era un experto en desaparecer?

USA llamó a Canadá.

"¿Hola? ¿Eres tu Al? ¿Estás llamándome?"

"¡Hey, Mattie! ¿Cómo estás?" – sonrió USA - "¿Qué piensas de tener a tu amado hermano por allá en una visita?" – hubo una pausa larga.

"Um…"

"¡Te encantaría por supuesto! ¡Tanto que te quedaste sin palabras! Estaré por allá más tarde, ¿ok? Te veo entonces, ¡adiós!"

"Pero yo…"

USA le cortó sin darse demasiada cuenta de que le estaba hablando. ¡Muy bien! Escaparía por un tiempo, necesitaba el descanso y en verdad ¿Quién pensaría siquiera en buscarlo por allá? ¡Era un genio!

Sin perder el tiempo, reunió unas cuantas cosas en una mochila de viaje y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Solamente deteniéndose por unos momentos y tirando su teléfono en el sofá: no quería hablar con nadie, ni una sola alma; no con su jefe, ni Rusia y definitivamente no con ese bastardo de Prusia.

Sintiéndose ligero, USA dejó su casa sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

**XXX**

Rusia llamó el nombre de USA en voz alta cuando hubo atravesado la puerta principal, había tenido que enfrentarse contra alguna forma de nuevo sistema de seguridad, que no tardó demasiado en superar. Esperaba que el muchacho no hubiera estado teniendo problemas con intrusiones ultimamente, pensó sonriendo burlonamente para sí mismo.

Luego de esperar por un momento, llamó de nuevo y el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo. Bueno, eso era extraño, por lo que él podía recordar el joven no tenía que ir a ningún lugar.

De repente escuchó una musiquilla corta y volteándose, pudo notar el teléfono de USA en el sofá. Curioso. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

_¿Cuándo exactamente planeas venir acá?_

_De: Mattie._

Rusia se dirigió hacia las últimas llamadas hechas por el celular, la última había sido a 'Mattie', antes de haber hecho lo que indudablemente fue una llamada fracasada a 'el tonto de la cerveza', quien lógicamente era Alemania.

Bueno, bueno. USA probablemente pensó que se vería lindo intentando huir. Sacó su teléfono e hizo unas cuantas llamadas, eso dejaría el punto de Rusia claro… justamente en el momento en que iba a soltar el teléfono del muchacho, se detuvo: USA parecía haberle dado apodos a todas las personas en su lista de contactos.

De forma que, marcando el número de Alfred, decidió saber bajo cuál sobrenombre estaba él. Esperó hasta que el himno nacional de los Estados Unidos repicó en el teléfono del muchacho, mostrando la información del contacto que le llamaba. "Rojo". Rusia frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Lo mejor que le pudo haber dado era un viejo término comunista? Estaba debatiendo el cambiarlo, cuando sonó de nuevo el teléfono: "Cejas", solamente podía ser una persona.

"Hola, Inglaterra" – respondió Rusia la llamada con una dulce voz – "¿Así que finalmente puedes usar tus manos? Oh, pero supongo que tu brazo todavía está roto ¿No es así?" – hubo una pausa sorprendida antes de que el otro respondiera.

"¿Qué en el condenado infierno estás haciendo con el teléfono de Alfred? ¿Dónde está?"

"Mmm, está un poco ocupado por el momento" – dijo Rusia sentándose en el sofá – "así que no puede venir a atender, ¿Debo dejarle algún mensaje?"

"¿Qué has hecho con él?" – Inglaterra sonaba incluso más enojado que antes - "¡Demando el hablar con él inmediatamente!"

Rusia pasó sus ojos por la habitación, notando que habían incluso menos girasoles que antes, al menos Alfred estaba tirando los que estaban muertos. Tendría que enviarle más dentro de poco.

"Está en la regadera, lo hicimos hace poco, así que se está limpiando."

"¡Eres un jodido mentiroso! ¡Déjame hablar con él, o asumiré que le has hecho algo!"

Se pudieron escuchar unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta: Japón había llegado.

"Lo siento terriblemente Inglaterra, pero debo irme. Alfred me está llamando para que me meta a la ducha con él. Te deseo una recuperación rápida, sin rencores ¿Verdad?"

"¡Bastar…!"

Rusia cortó y luego dejó a un lado el teléfono antes de ir a atender la puerta.

"Hola, Japón."

"…Hola, Rusia-san" – respondió Japón mirando hacia arriba, para encontrarse con sus ojos violetas - "¿Dónde está América-san?" – preguntó mirando a los lados, mientras Rusia había dado un paso atrás para dejarle pasar.

"No está aquí" – mientras Japón se volteó hacia él, Rusia cerró la puerta.

"Ya veo" – respondió el japonés estrechando los ojos. – "supongo que era tonto el asumir que él estaría presente. Pero tal vez…"

"¿Tal vez?"

"No es de importancia alguna" – se apresuró a responder agitando la cabeza - "¿Tiene mi cámara?"

"Aquí la tienes" – dijo Rusia sacándola del bolsillo de su chaleco.

Japón se adelantó para tomarla, pero en el momento en que justamente iba a alcanzarla, Rusia la dejó caer, haciendo un fuerte ruido cuando chocó contra el suelo.

"Oh, vaya, qué desafortunado. Parecía ser un muy buen modelo y muy costoso debo añadir."

El más pequeño de los dos se dobló en sus rodillas. Recogiendo la cámara, vio que el lente tenía una hendidura en todo el medio. Miró a Rusia con frialdad, quien le devolvió una muy forzada sonrisa.

"Lo hizo a propósito."

"¿Lo hice?" – el eslavo alzó las cejas - "¿No supuestamente eres conocido por tu educación? Es bastante descortés el acusarme de haber dejado caer tu cámara a propósito, especialmente cuando no tienes pruebas de ello."

"Había comenzado a pensar en que tal vez podría comenzar a tolerarle" – dijo Japón levantándose y apretando sus dedos contra la cámara con fuerza – "estaba gravemente equivocado."

"¿Oh?" – rió Rusia secamente – "me has roto el corazón en serio. Pero si vamos a hablar francamente, entonces debo dejar esto completamente claro… aléjate de Alfred, él me pertenece."

Japón subió la mirada para ver la de Rusia, y luego se tapó la boca riendo burlonamente.

"América-san no sabe que estamos aquí ¿No es así? Nunca lo supo."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" – preguntó Rusia frunciendo el ceño ante la risa de Japón, sintiendo que el enojo crecía.

"Tenía mis dudas, debo admitir" – dijo Japón, sacudiendo la cabeza – "y solamente fueron reforzadas cuando llegué aquí sin ver a América-san… no tengo idea de cómo está haciendo para salirse con la suya en esto, sea con extorsión o algo más… pero no hay forma que de que América-san le ame."

"¿Y sabes esto por…?" – Rusia se acercó un poco más, con los ojos resplandeciendo peligrosamente.

"Yo soy el amigo de América-san y lo conozco" – aseguró Japón, mirándolo desafiante – "y América-san no se enamora, ni mantiene relaciones: solamente tiene aventuras cortas y amigos con derecho."

"¿Y tú vendrías siendo uno de estos amigos con derecho?" – la voz de Rusia se tornó dura.

"Ese no es asunto suyo." – respondió el japonés desviando la mirada con modestia.

Rusia agarró uno de los delgados hombros de Japón y lo golpeó contra la pared, la cámara volvió a conocer el suelo.

"Puedes estar seguro de que ciertamente es mi asunto." – Japón contrajo la cara con dolor, para mirar luego a Rusia con furia.

"Si en verdad quiere ser franco, le diré otra razón por la que creo que su relación es un fraude: no puedo contar las veces que le he escuchado a América quejarse de cuanto te detesta."

De repente, Rusia sonrió mostrando los dientes, sus manos dejaron libre el hombro del japonés para aferrarse a su cuello, de esta forma alzó el cuerpo del hombre hasta que quedó a unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Japón comenzó a hundirle las uñas en el brazo y a patearlo donde podía.

"Ya sabía cuánto me detestaba" – comenzó a hablar Rusia calmada, lentamente – "y no me puede importar lo más mínimo, ya que ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuánto le he aborrecido de regreso. No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y Alfred… pero él me pertenece ahora y algún día no te quedará duda alguna de que se ha enamorado de mí." – habiendo dicho eso, finalmente soltó a Japón, quien se apoyó en la pared intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire."

"¿¡Cómo se atreve a asaltarme! ¡América-san nunca estaría en una relación con un completo bárbaro como usted!"

"¿Oh?" – Rusia se rió por lo bajo – "puedo decir que nunca lo he visto comportarse como un caballero, somos una mejor pareja de lo que puedas siquiera soñar."

"Tal vez no sea la más artística de las naciones" – aseguró Japón enderezándose – "pero lo haría mucho mejor que usted."

La sonrisa en la cara de Rusia se contrajo antes de que buscara de nuevo sujetar a Japón, quien estaba preparado para el asalto sacando una pequeña cuchilla escondida y haciéndola girar limpiamente contra la mano del ruso. Casi cortando la piel.

"¡No me toque! No le permitiré tener la ventaja esta vez, he venido a recuperar mi cámara y eso es todo; mi riña con usted no se resolverá hoy. Mientras que por su relación con América-san, simplemente diré que es dudosa en la mejor parte, tal vez usted deba probarme lo contrario pronto… pero no lo esperaré con la respiración agitada. Ahora déjeme ir en paz Rusia-san, no desearía esparcir su sangre en la casa de América-san."

"Espero que seas un hombre cuidadoso…" - Rusia le dio a Japón una sonrisa oscura – "si no lo eres, deberías pensar en volverte uno en el futuro cercano. Sería trágico si algo te sucediera, ¿da?"

"Hasta luego Rusia-san" – Japón se mantuvo firmemente en su posición, aunque su voz sonaba un poco recortada. – "le deseo lo mejor en la salud y el amor."

Rusia pateó la cámara de Japón, haciendola rodar hasta que esta se detuvo frente a sus pies, quien lentamente la recogió sin bajar nunca la cuchilla. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos dio unos pasos atrás sin voltearse y buscó la manilla ciegamente, hasta que finalmente la encontró y la hizo girar. En silencio salió de la casa de USA, con la mirada amenazadora de Rusia siguiéndole cada movimiento.

El eslavo se mantuvo en la mitad de la sala, sus manos comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, mientras sentía que las oleadas de furia aumentaban dentro de sí. Una vez que el sentimiento no era tan abrumador, se acercó a uno de los arreglos de girasol, sacó una de las flores de entre un grupo y se sentó en el sofá, sintiendo la textura aterciopelada de los pétalos entre sus dedos.

Inglaterra era un mosquito al que tenía que matar a tiempo, pero Japón era una completa amenaza, ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la tranquila muñeca de porcelana sería un obstáculo? ¿Y quién habría imaginado que USA se lo había cogido?

Rusia sonrió amargamente, no debería ser una sorpresa, sería ingenuo pensar que USA era virgen y no es que como si lo hubiera asumido de esa forma. Sin embargo, no le gustaba demasiado la noticia, sobre todo si Japón iba a causar tantos problemas. Enamorarse era difícil en verdad, pensó mirando el girasol y suspirando.

"Eres tan afortunado, Alfred. Hay muchos que se preocupan por tu bienestar, si yo fuera a desaparecer en este instante no habría nadie a quien le importase, a excepción de Natalya."

El pensamiento despertó de nuevo la depresión que había estado embargándolo desde hacía tiempo. No, tal vez a Italia le importara ahora, aunque estaba un tanto absorbido por su problema con Alemania por los momentos. El ruso no lo entendía ¿No le había dicho él mismo que cuando algo le molestaba, le preguntaba directamente a la persona con la que tenía el problema? Tal vez, meditó Rusia, a Italia deberían recordarle su propio consejo.

**XXX**

En el momento en que Canadá abrió la puerta, USA se le tiró encima, abrazándolo.

"¡Mattie! ¡Dile a alguien que estoy aquí y te saco los intestinos como a un pez! Hazme panquecas ¿Por favor?"

"¡Alfred, no debes saludar a alguien con una amenaza y una orden!" – repuso el gemelo frunciéndole el ceño.

"Oh ¿Por favor, Matthew?" – pidió USA acariciando su pecho – "¡tú haces las mejores panquecas y yo estoy hambriento!"

"Muy bien…" - suspiró Canadá, palmeando la espalda de su hermano – "te haré algunas panquecas."

"¡Yay!" – exclamó USA, soltándolo - "Asegúrate de ponerles un montón de sirope, ¿Okay?"

"Cierto, por supuesto… justo la forma en que te gustan, así que ¿Qué te trajo por acá? No es como si las visitas espontáneas fueran demasiado normales, de hecho es incluso un milagro que te hayas acordado de mí" – masculló el gemelo.

"Necesitaba irme por un tiempo" – respondió USA tirando la mochila en uno de los sofá - "¿Y cuál es el lugar número uno en quiénes las personas no piensan? ¡Canadá!"

"Ya no voy a hacerte ningunas panquecas" – aseguró Canadá mirándole furioso.

"Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy bromeando!" – dijo el muchacho, haciendo un puchero - "¡Solamente quería ver a mi hermano! Pero en serio… si alguien pregunta, definitivamente no estoy aquí."

Habían tiempos en los que uno tenía que aceptar que estaban lidiando con un idiota y ese era uno de esos momentos.

"Bien, no le diré a nadie, pero es mejor que no te estés escondiendo de algo peligroso, porque no quiero verme envuelto en ello."

"Er…" - Rusia pasó por la mente de USA por un momento - "¡No seas ridículo! ¿Por qué me tomas?"

"En verdad no quieres que responda eso."

"Vamos simplemente a pensar que este es un tiempo de hermandad" – dijo USA poniendo el brazo alrededor de los brazos de su gemelo – "ahora, vamos a comenzar con la vieja tradición de que tú hagas las panquecas, mientras yo miro."

Canadá agitó la cabeza con disgusto, mientras separaba a su hermano de sí, tan molesto como USA podía ser, había llegado hasta allá por una razón y se la diría en el momento que estuviera listo. Y hasta que llegara la hora, el joven tenía que tolerar el comportamiento de su gemelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciónes:<strong>

du Narr: "Tonto" en alemán.

Du bist kein Spaß West: "No eres divertido, Oeste" en alemán.

mein kleiner Liebling: "Mi amorcito" en alemán. Literalmente sería "Mi pequeño amor" pero nadie le dice así a su pareja en español, así que lo dejé con la primera traducción.

¡Yai! ¡Hizo su segunda aparición mi gemelo fantasma favorito! Canadá es uno de mis personajes favoritos y mejor no hablaré de Japón.

¡Oh! Y en consideración con lo que Rusia dijo acerca de que solamente Natalya se preocuparía si desapareciera, hay que aclarar que no es que se haya olvidado de Ucrania, sino que en la perspectiva de cierto ruso, Katyusha parece no interesarse por su bienestar ya que siempre está evadiendolo y eso. Así que esa es la razón por la que piensa de esa forma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 16)**

USA comía su séptima panqueca con tanto entusiasmo como lo había hecho con la primera.

"¿Tienes más?" – preguntó con la boca todavía medio llena.

"Usé toda la mezcla y ya no quiero hacer mas" – respondió Canadá negando con la cabeza y mirando su propio plato que estaba casi limpio - "¿No puedes esperar hasta más tarde?"

"Bien". – respondió USA tragando - "¡Es que saben muy bien! Y tu sirope es cosa de calidad también."

"Bueno, me alegra que lo pienses" – respondió el gemelo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa radiante apareciera en su rostro, pero pronto desapareció cuando miró a su hermano con timidez – "Oh, um… he querido preguntarte… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con todo lo de Rusia y eso?"

"¡Hey, hagamos un fuerte!" – exclamó USA parándose abruptamente de la mesa. Su hermano lo miró por un momento sin entender.

"¿Un qué?"

"¡Ya sabes, un fuerte! Hecho con almohadas y sábanas y esas cosas. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando hacíamos eso todo el tiempo? Hace años que no lo hacemos ¿Quieres?" – el gemelo le sonrió, pero Canadá lo conocía demasiado bien, su sonrisa era evasiva, ansiosa: no quería hablar de ello por el momento.

"Bueno eso es bastante… supongo que eres tú, así que no es tan sorprendente."

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" – preguntó su hermano inclinándose hacia él, los lentes brillando por el movimiento y la luz, que para Canadá le hizo parecer algo intimidante.

"N-nada" – rió nerviosamente – "seguro, podemos hacerlo. Aunque tienes que ayudarme a acomodar todo de nuevo… lo digo en serio."

"¡Sí, por supuesto!" – asintió USA animadamente - "¡Ven, vamos!"

Los dos restregaron por toda la casa en busca de sábanas, almohadas y sillas, para construir uno de los más finos fuertes hecho de almohadas conocido en Norte América y ubicado en la sala de Canadá. El resultado final incluso tenía incluido un televisor con consola de video. Aunque, desafortunadamente, tuvo que ser reconstruido no menos de tres veces, debido a los asaltos continuos de USA a Canadá, con ataques sorpresa que terminaban en peleas de almohadas en proporciones casi violentas.

Finalmente los dos se pararon frente al fuerte, un poco cansados y frustrados, pero muy orgullosos. Gatearon para entrar y se lanzaron de espaldas sobre el piso cubierto por docenas de almohadas y hasta el oso de Canadá, que se había mantenido fuera del alcance de los juegos violentos entre su cuidador y su gemelo, entró en el fuerte merodeando con curiosidad.

"Oh" – Canadá le miró sonriendo al observar cómo se acercaba - "¿Has venido a ver lo que hemos hecho?"

Kumajirou miró en todas direcciones, luego avanzó hacia USA y se subió a su regazo, provocando que el muchacho riera y comenzara a acariciar su pelaje.

"Me encanta este tipo. ¿Cómo es que era su nombre?"

"Um…" - Canadá frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el comportamiento traidor del oso – "Kamijaru."

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó de repente el oso, alzando la cabeza hacia él.

"Soy Canadá" – suspiró el muchacho resignado.

"¿No lo has tenido desde siempre?" – rió USA fuertemente - "¿Y todavía no te conoce?"

"Oh, quédate tranquilo. Nadie te preguntó."

USA sonrió para sí mismo, acariciando el pelaje del oso y recordando vagamente que pudiera haber jurado que su nombre era un poco distinto del que Canadá había dicho. Oh, bueno ¿Quién podría saber mejor que su hermano?

Los dos gastaron las horas de formas variadas: miraron un par de películas estadounidense y canadiense, mientras debatían si habrían sido mejor hechas en el otro país; USA hizo una caricatura cómica, usando los diferentes dialectos que podían escucharse en todas las partes de su país; mientras Canadá hacía un largo discurso sobre hockey y como su equipo era de elite. Por un momento jugaron videojuegos, hasta que su espíritu competitivo amenazó con destruir el fuerte y mientras pasaban esas incómodas horas en las que no era ni de mañana, ni de noche, estaban jugando cartas y hablando tonterías; manteniendo los temas de conversación ligeros y lejos de los eventos que estaban ocurriendo.

Mientras Canadá ganó otra ronda de Gin rummy, USA tiró sus cartas disgustado hacia las almohadas.

"¡Nevada! ¡¿Dónde está tu influencia? ¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto un apostador?"

"No estés tan celoso, solamente porque estás perdiendo" – rió con aires de suficiencia el gemelo – "al menos no estamos apostando nada. ¿Reparto de nuevo?"

"Tal vez una mas" – respondió USA dándole golpecitos con los dedos a las cartas, pareciendo no muy convencido.

Canadá suspiró y el silencio se apoderó del fuerte mientras mezclaba las cartas, había comenzado a cortar el mazo cuando USA habló de nuevo.

"Mi jefe…"

"¿…Sí?" – las manos del muchacho se detuvieron por un momento antes de comenzar de nuevo, intentando actuar de forma casual.

"Ayer mi jefe me dijo que pensaba que formar una relación más estrecha con Rusia podía actualmente ser algo bueno…" - comenzó a decir, estirándose sobre su estómago – "lo está apoyando, piensa que si nos llevamos mejor, podría aliviar las tensiones políticas también. Y en este punto, se está haciendo cargo de todas las hostilidades que provocaron las fotos y el escándalo de la Conferencia Mundial." – el muchacho en este punto enterró la cabeza en una almohada y continuó con la voz apagada – "Si Rusia se entera, no dejará de hablar sobre ello, simplemente siento que todo y todos me están presionando hacia esta mentira. Y si sigue de esta forma entonces… ¡Entonces será verdad! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Ya veo. Bueno…" - Canadá bajó las cartas - "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

"Bueno" – USA levantó la mirada – "las mejores opciones que tengo hasta ahora son, a: aprender cómo volver en el tiempo para evitar el que siquiera haya comenzado, o b: cambiar de lugares contigo y mantener la cabeza baja durante las próximas décadas."

"¡Eso no va a pasar de ninguna manera!" – exclamó el gemelo, tomando una almohada y tirándola fuertemente a la coronilla de la cabeza de su hermano – "si Rusia en verdad es tan horrible, entonces haz algo al respecto."

"Matthew" – dijo USA quitándose la almohada de la cabeza – "uno simplemente no "hace algo al respecto" con Rusia. Él me vuelve loco. Quiero decir, sale de la nada, me envía una demente cantidad de flores, se fuerza a sí mismo sobre mí y me encadenó para después darme de cenar. _Me encadenó para después darme de cenar, Mattie._ ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Además, aseguró que hemos estado en dos citas y que en la tercera se tenía "permitido llegar a niveles físicos más profundos"! ¡Mierda, tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué! Sin decir que, fuera de ti e Inglaterra, todo el mundo cree en su mentira, lo que lo hace más difícil."

"¿Por qué no empiezas a simplemente decir la verdad? Quiero decir…"

"¡Pero es que nadie me cree! Con la foto y la historia del estúpido ese de Prusia, todos creen que en verdad tenemos algo y piensan que estoy diciendo mentiras si lo niego."

"Yo te creo." – dijo Canadá simplemente, gateando hasta sentarse a su lado y comenzó a frotarle la espalda de su hermano.

"Lo sé" – respondió USA mas tranquilamente, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de su gemelo – "Gracias, al menos alguien lo hace."

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Canadá lo rompió, resoplando y se cubrió el rostro con las manos rápidamente para que su hermano no lo viera, USA levantó la mirada hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

Él sacudió la cabeza en negativa, con los hombros comenzando a temblar por la risa reprimida, haciendo que USA se sentara.

"¿Qué?"

Finalmente el gemelo no pudo soportarlo más y se rió abiertamente, mientras su hermano le miraba desconcertado.

"¡En serio! ¿Qué?"

Canadá sabía que recibiría un golpe por reírse de eso, pero es que de todas formas era demasiado divertido.

"Acabo de intentar imaginarte encadenado, mientras Rusia te daba de comer la cena."

"¡No es divertido!" – exclamó USA mirándole furioso - "¡Fue muy extraño! ¡Y me dio de comer mientras me hablaba sobre los franceses despedazando a sus caballos!"

"Lo siento" – se disculpó Canadá comenzando a reírse por lo bajo de nuevo - "¡Pero es que es realmente divertido! Es como la ama de casa del infierno."

"Te odio" – replicó USA rodando los ojos - "¡Nunca debí haber dicho nada!"

"Lo siento, Al" – repitió su disculpa el gemelo secándose las lágrimas – "no lo dije en serio… no es como que me estuviera riendo de ti."

"No era divertido y él estaba bastante serio."

"¿Serio?" – el gemelo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad - "¿A qué te refieres?"

"…No quiero terminar de entender lo que me dijo ese día, porque sino yo…" - habló el muchacho, más para sí mismo que para su gemelo – "voy a dormir, estoy cansado." – y acto seguido se volvió a acostar, dándole la espalda.

"Lo siento mucho, Al" – dijo por tercera vez Canadá, bajando la mirada pensativamente hacia la espalda de su hermano.

" 'sta bien, en serio."

Canadá se encogió de hombros y poniendo las cartas a un lado, le susurró las buenas noches a Kumajirou, quien desde hacía tiempo estaba acurrucado, durmiendo. USA se había quitado los lentes también, pero permanecía en silencio, de modo que el gemelo le tiró una sábana encima y tomando la suya propia, se acostó a su lado.

"Buenas noches, Alfred." – dijo suavemente, mientras alcanzó la pequeña lámpara que había estado iluminando su fuerte y la apagó.

Luego de un tiempo considerable en silencio, Canadá estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano nuevamente, parecía mucho más suave que de costumbre.

"Hey, Mattie, ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez has querido hacer algo para ti mismo? ¿Solamente para ti, como Mathew?"

"¿Sólo para mí?" – la pregunta le había agarrado con la guardia baja – "Um… bueno… si, supongo. Quiero decir, siempre he deseado que las personas me notaran más, creo que ese es un deseo personal."

"Ya veo. ¿Cuál piensas que es más importante, la parte de ti que es Canadá, o la parte de ti que es Mathew?"

"Obviamente las dos son igualmente importantes" – respondió Canadá preguntándose de donde venía todo aquello – "tengo la responsabilidad de actuar bajo mis deberes como Canadá, pero no puedo simplemente olvidar quien soy como Mathew tampoco. Si lo hago entonces… bueno, ¿Cuál sería el punto de soportarlo todo como Canadá?" – Hubo una larga pausa antes de que USA volviera a hablar.

"¿Crees que somos solitarios, Mattie?"

"¿Solitarios?" – en verdad, esta era una de las conversaciones más profundas que había tenido con su gemelo – "no lo creo… nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y a Francis y a Arthur… Nos tenemos los unos a los otros ¿no es así?"

"Sí" – dijo finalmente USA luego de una larga pausa de pensamiento profundo – "nos tenemos los unos a los otros." – el muchacho tanteó entra las almohadas, buscando la mano de su gemelo y cuando la encontró la apretó fuerte – "Buenas noches, Matt."

"Sí, buenas noches" – respondió el muchacho de vuelta, apretando también la mano de su gemelo.

USA permaneció despierto, incluso luego de que la respiración de Canadá se volviera lenta y acompasada por el sueño. Aún si quería negarlo, habían habido cosas que hizo por su parte humana ¿No es así? Cosas que había querido hacer por Alfred nada mas, pero no tenía que significar algo necesariamente, él nunca se había sentido desesperado por complacer a esta parte de sí mismo ¿No es así?

Canadá murmuró algo y apretó el agarre que tenía en la mano de su hermano, haciendo que el otro sonriera. Si, Mathew estaba allí para bien y para mal, igual que Arthur y Kiku… y tal vez Francis en un buen día, a pesar de que no lo esperaba con ansias. Cerró los ojos intentando obligarse a dormir, e intentando ignorar el hilo de pensamiento que apareció por un momento en su mente.

_Rusia… él tiene a alguien mas también, ¿No es así…?_

**XXX**_  
><em>

A la mañana siguiente, USA se despertó por el sonido de su hermano gimiendo y desarreglando las cosas alrededor mientras se levantaba, también había percibido vagamente unos golpes en la puerta, pero escogió ignorar todo esto y volver a un sueño superficial. Y no había duda de que hubiera conseguido volver a dormirse inmediatamente, sino hubiera sido por la entrada repentina (y ruidosa) de Canadá a la habitación.

"Esperen… estas son… pero es que hay demasiadas… ¡Alfred!"

"¿Qué…?" – sintiéndose torpe por el sueño, USA se sentó lentamente.

"¡Alfred!" – pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano más insistentemente - "¡Ven acá rápido!"

Con un gemido descontento, USA tanteó a su alrededor buscando a Texas y cuando los encontró, se tambaleó hasta levantarse casi destruyendo la mitad del fuerte, mientras intentaba salir cansadamente por su pequeña entrada. Finalmente se encaminó hasta su hermano, arrastrando los pies y gruñendo. ¿Qué podría ser posiblemente tan importante como para tener que…?

Oh, mierda.

Canadá lo miraba, con una expresión muy asombrada en el rostro, mientras enormes arreglos de girasoles eran traídos a la casa. Se quedó congelado en el sitio. ¿Rusia lo había encontrado?

El último mensajero salió de la habitación y dejó a ambos hermanos mirándose las caras, rodeados de girasoles y completamente aturdidos. Canadá bajó el rostro mirando hacia algo que tenía en la mano y se lo ofreció a Alfred.

"Esto… esto es para ti."

Teniendo una sensación de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, USA caminó hacia su hermano, tomó la tarjeta y, sintiendo que iba a enfermarse, la leyó.

_Alfred._

_Oh, mi divertido Alfred… ¿En verdad pensaste que podrías esconderte de mí? Ese es un regalo desde la calidez de mi corazón, hasta la casa de tu hermano. No vuelvas a intentar escapar de mí, porque la próxima vez te buscaré yo mismo. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

_Con amor,_

_Iván._

_P.S. He escribido un poema que incluso tu mente inculta y poco poética puede comprender:_

_En cualquier parte,_

_Mi querido, cómo me complace_

_El molestarte._

"Esto es exactamente en lo que se ha convertido mi vida" – los brazos del muchacho cayeron sin fuerzas, con la nota colgando a un lado – "estoy en el infierno de los girasoles, casado forzadamente con el demonio de los girasoles."

"¿Ha estado así desde el mes pasado?" – preguntó Canadá con el rostro preocupado, luego de haberle quitado la nota a su hermano para leerla - "¿Y le has estado dando alojamiento a esto?"

"¿Dándole alojamiento?" – rió el muchacho casi al borde de la histeria - "¿Eso es lo que es esto? Él… oh, Dios ¿Me ha puesto un transmisor? ¡Mattie, revísame!" – y así, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"¡Detente!" – exclamó el gemelo, agitando los brazos - "¡No quiero hacerlo!"

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Vamos, mírame, maldición!"

Luego de un momento de lucha y un poco más de desnudo, los dos terminaron sentados en el piso. Incluso luego de ver más de su hermano de lo que le habría gustado nunca, Canadá no encontró nada que pudiera parecerse a un transmisor; tan espeluznante como todo esto del saber donde estaba pudiera parecer, aparentemente Rusia no había llegado hasta el punto de ponerle un micrófono oculto al cuerpo de Alfred. Y USA estaba bastante desconcertado por saber cómo es que el ruso lo había encontrado: súper ciencia rusa del mal, eso tenía que ser.

Canadá le hizo mas panquecas para intentar animarlo, aunque no parecía hacer demasiada diferencia, ya que el muchacho no hizo mucho; además de permanecer pensativo y medio entumecido, durante todo el desayuno.

Queriendo posponer tanto como pudiera su llegada de vuelta a casa, USA incluso ayudó a Canadá a bajar el fuerte y poner todas las cosas en orden como prometió (y como pensaba no hacerlo en un principio). Finalmente, luego de haber terminado, no quedaba mucho por hacer y sabía que no podía retrasar demasiado el regreso, además de que Rusia ya se había enterado de dónde estaba de todas formas.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a casa" – dijo el muchacho con un suspiro de resignación, mientras recogía todas las cosas de vuelta a la mochila – "gracias por dejarme quedarme por un tiempo, fue muy divertido."

"Sí…" - Canadá le miró con impotencia – l"o fue, Al, en verdad lo fue… Yo… si hay algo que pueda hacer…"

"Cambia lugares con…"

"De ninguna forma."

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo" – agitó la cabeza el muchacho, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y abriéndola – "Cuídate, Mattie."

Canadá se quedó parado por un momento en el marco de la puerta mientras veía cómo su hermano se alejaba, cuando de repente se recordó de algo y llamó al gemelo de nuevo.

"¡Hey, Alfred! ¿Qué se supone que haga con todos estos girasoles?"

"Lo que quieras chico" – respondió USA volteándose y encogiéndose de hombros – "son tu problema, no el mío."

El muchacho frunció el ceño, aunque no podía enojarse demasiado, él no podría tomar el lugar de su hermano por nada en el mundo.

**XXX**

Cansado más allá de la razón y sin darse cuenta de que su sistema de seguridad había sido desactivado, USA entró a su casa. Se estaba poniendo oscuro, pero no tanto de forma que no pudiera encontrar su camino a la cama, para acurrucarse en las sábanas y nunca más salir de ellas.

Estaba a mitad de camino en la sala cuando las luces se encendieron repentinamente y con todo el cuerpo sintiendo la adrenalina, rápidamente se volteó a ver la causa de la acción.

Rusia se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con los dedos enlazados, las manos en los muslos y una expresión plácida en el rostro.

"Добро пожаловать домой, Alfred (Dobro poshalovat domoi, Alfred). Me gustaría discutir acerca de Japón contigo."

* * *

><p>Jajajaja! Oh, la intriga.<p>

Como ya dije en un capítulo anterior, las relaciones de familia en Hetalia me encantan y no es de extrañar que el que estos dos estuvieran en super modo gemelos ultimate, me pareció ridículamente tierno.

**Traducción:**

Добро пожаловать домой (Dobro poshalovat domoi): Bienvenido a casa.

Ah... por si se preguntaban la razón por la que USA preguntó "¡Nevada! ¿Dónde está tu influencia?" mientras jugaba Gin rummy con Canadá, eso es porque Nevada es un distrito de los Estados Unidos que es famoso por tener muchos locales donde jugar a las cartas, tener muchos juegos de apuesta y shows extravagantes, ya que, bueno… es el estado de la ciudad del pecado Las Vegas, además del Carson City-Reno, que es otro lugar famoso por las apuestas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 17)**

USA se tambaleó hacia atrás, con su mente intentando comprender qué es lo que estaba sentado en su sofá.

"¿R-Rusia? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que entraste?"

"Entré por la puerta del frente y estoy aquí para discutir sobre Japón" – respondió Rusia sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza – "ahora, ven a sentarte a mi lado y hablaremos."

"¡T-Tienes que estar bromeando!" – exclamó USA negando con la cabeza lentamente - "Mierda, ese sistema fue un desperdicio total… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Desde ayer, dormí en tu cama anoche, espero que no te moleste. Y decidí que debía acostumbrarme a cómo se siente después de todo, es un poco suave."

"Pero ¿Qué coño?" – exclamó USA frunciendo el ceño, ahora tendría que lavar todo el juego de sábanas - "¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡No sé qué es lo que viniste a hacer por acá, ni cómo Japón tiene que ver en todo esto, pero quiero que te largues de mi casa! El regalo que enviaste a la casa de Canadá llenó la cuota de cuánto te puedo tolerar en una semana."

Rusia se levantó y comenzó a acercarse al muchacho, quién sintió cómo los cabellos del brazo y la nuca se le erizaban y sin embargo se rehusó a echarse para atrás. Si buscaba arreglar esto, no podía dejar que Rusia siempre le pasara por encima. Sin embargo el hombre se detuvo y cuando habló, su voz tenía un filo que hizo que le llegaran más mensajes de pánico al cerebro de USA, que desafiantemente ignoró.

"No estoy feliz en estos momentos, Alfred, así que si no te sientas en este instante, te haré hacerlo."

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo" – respondió el muchacho levantando una ceja.

Rusia le lanzó una sonrisita e inmediatamente (muy tarde en realidad) se dio cuenta de que esas habían sido unas palabras muy estúpidas, ya que el eslavo lo agarró violentamente por los hombros y, volteándose, lanzó a USA al medio de la sala con fuerza. El muchacho se estaba tambaleando y casi consiguió pararse completamente cuando tropezó y cayó encima del sofá.

Mientras intentaba organizar sus miembros explayados en el mueble, Rusia se subió encima de él, inmovilizándolo y acomodando sus anteojos en la cara, los cuáles se habían torcido por el movimiento violento de hacía un momento.

"No me provoques, Alfred."

"Mira…" - comenzó a decir USA tragando fuerte – "si estás teniendo una pelea con Kiku ahora…"

"¿Debes decir siempre su nombre en frente de mí?" – preguntó Rusia inclinándose un poco más.

"Si estás teniendo una pelea con…" - se contrajo, decidiendo no decirle que Japón era su amigo y que diría su nombre las veces que le diera la gana – "él, ¡Entonces no pienses que voy a ayudarte!"

"Esto no solamente tiene que ver con Japón" – aclaró Rusia chasqueando la lengua – "específicamente tiene que ver con Japón y contigo ¿Tienes sexo con él?"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia cuál es mi relación con Japón!" – respondió el muchacho, con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿De dónde venía todo aquello?

"Incluso respondes de la misma forma que lo hace él" – comentó Rusia estrechando los ojos –" Dime ahora o me veré forzado a recaudar la información de él mismo y te aseguro que no seré tan gentil."

Irritado y un poco confundido por cómo es que esto había salido de la nada, USA le miró airadamente.

"Dios, ¿Por qué importa tanto?"

"Si no es tan importante, entonces simplemente dime."

"No" – replicó el joven sacudiendo la cabeza – "porque significa algo para Japón y yo respeto su deseo por privacidad."

"…Voy a arrancarle el corazón la próxima vez que lo vea." – dijo Rusia apartándose un poco de su rostro.

"¡Qué coño!" – exclamó USA alarmado - "¡No hagas eso, déjalo tranquilo!"

"¿Cómo puedo dejarlo tranquilo si obviamente es una amenaza para nuestra relación?"

"¿De qué estás hablando ahora?" – preguntó USA exasperado más allá de sus límites.

"Japón estaba muy feliz de decirme que tú solamente accedes a tener aventuras y amigos con derecho" – explicó Rusia, hablando como si hubiera comido algo realmente amargo – "y solamente puedo asumir que él es uno de esos amigos, ¿da?"

Señor, ¿Por qué Japón tuvo que decir eso? No le gustaba traspasar la privacidad de su amigo, pero si iba a estar hablando de esas cosas con Rusia… ¿Qué opciones le quedaban además de intentarle explicar a Rusia cómo es que era absolutamente innecesario que lo matara?

"No es como… yo solo…" - USA miró hacia otro lado, incómodo – "quiero decir, no es demasiado importante y solamente ha pasado pocas veces. Yo tomé demasiada cerveza y él demasiado sake, las cosas pasan. Tengo necesidades ¿Okay? Por si no te has dado cuenta, la mayoría de mis aliados son personas a las cuáles considero mi familia, es bastante casual. No tiene nada que ver con política y ni siquiera lo discutimos. Es… no lo sé, simplemente sexo."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste uno de estos encuentros con él?" – preguntó Rusia mirándolo pensativamente.

"Hace tiempo ¿Okay?" - le espetó USA, mirándolo de forma gruñona – "como en años, he estado algo ocupado. Así que deja a Kiku, Japón, lo que sea, tranquilo o vamos a tener un serio problema."

"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?" – insistió Rusia tomando la barbilla del muchacho - "¿Y qué hay con todo ese respeto que te inspira? No lo he visto extendido a nadie más."

USA se estaba comenzando a molestar, todo este interrogatorio se estaba volviendo mucho más personal que el hablar de su vida sexual, estuviera consciente Rusia de eso o no.

"Tú no eres mi amante, incluso si crees que lo eres, no eres parte de mi familia, ni siquiera eres mi amigo. Dame una buena razón por la que deba responder eso."

"Porque yo seré tu amante, como ya te había dicho" - respondió Rusia, levantando la barbilla del muchacho afiladamente – "y si no me lo dices, voy a quebrar cada hueso de su frágil cuerpo."

"Me cae bien ¿Okay?" – estalló USA violentamente - "¿Es ese un jodido crimen? ¡Las personas tienen amigos Rusia! Mierda, ¿Es que acaso necesito tu permiso? ¡Nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡No tienes derecho de preguntarme acerca de él o por qué hago lo que hago! ¡No es tu problema y nunca lo será! Y yo lo respeto porque se lo ha ganado, es en verdad un tipo genial, es inteligente como un demonio, además de que es bastante extraño y eso lo encuentro divertido. Y también prometí…" - USA aspiró fuerte, calmándose – "no importa."

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Rusia agarrando su rostro.

"Nada. Déjame tranquilo. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes…?" – USA se sentía tan cansado ¿Por qué Rusia le estaba haciendo esto?

"Te dije que no iba a darme por vencido" – continuó persistentemente Rusia – "si tengo que hacer de tu vida un infierno viviente para obtener lo que deseo, entonces lo haré."

El muchacho cerró los ojos, solamente quería que el ruso se detuviera. Simplemente quería arrastrarse hasta su cama y tener una noche decente de sueño, sin tener que preocuparse en lo que los demás decían sobre él o en lo que estaría planeando Rusia a continuación. Finalmente colapsó, hablando con una voz sin emoción alguna.

"Le prometí que siempre seríamos amigos, lo dije tan confiadamente en ese momento y luego le lancé dos bombas que casi lo despedazaron, maldición. Dios, fue terrible… ni siquiera las lancé a fuertes militares. Ellos querían ver… querían ver cuánto daño hacían. Tenías razón… los humanos, sus intenciones no siempre son nobles. No quería hacerlo, en verdad me agrada ¿sabes? Pero mi jefe… y estaba tan molesto… quería devolvérselo. Le debo tanto, después de todo lo que le hice, el respeto y toda la protección que pueda. ¿Es eso suficiente para ti? ¿Estás satisfecho?" – se hizo una pausa.

"¿Le amas?"

"Por supuesto que eso no podía ser suficiente para ti" – rió secamente USA - "¿Qué si le amo? No, no de la forma que piensas, me agrada mucho pero no amo a Kiku; él tiene razón: yo no me enamoro, el amor es mejor dejarlo para la gran pantalla."

"Te escuchas tan amargo al hablar sobre ello." – dijo Rusia tocando los labios del muchacho y haciendo que éste abriera los ojos – "Nunca lo habría imaginado viniendo de alguien tan joven como tú, me hace sentir mejor, en verdad eras la elección perfecta."

"¿Por qué exactamente soy la opción perfecta?" - ¿Y qué se supone que eso significaba? Estaba comenzando a sentir que Rusia estaba volviéndolo loco.

"Por muchas razones" – Rusia le sonrió como siempre y antes de que USA pudiera insistir en el tema, él lo cambió de repente – "Admitiéndolo, todavía estoy un poco molesto al respecto… pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte ya que ocurrió mucho antes de mi cortejo. Sin embargo, no voy a tolerarlo en el futuro, ni ninguna interacción con otro país que te conlleve a la infidelidad."

"¿Te había dicho alguien que estás jodidamente loco?" – le preguntó el muchacho mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Oh, vaya si" – sonrió mostrando los dientes, mientras se inclinaba hacia el muchacho – "más veces de las que me interesa recordar." – y besó a USA, quien volteó el rostro.

"¡Basta!"

"¿Sabes?" – murmuró Rusia contra su mejilla –" he notado que mi marca casi ha desaparecido completamente y creo que debería hacer una nueva."

"¡No hay forma que permita que eso pase de nuevo!" – exclamó el muchacho, comenzando a retorcerse debajo de él para intentar salir de su agarre.

"Si me dejas hacerte un nuevo chupón, prometo dejar a Japón en paz" – dijo Rusia manteniéndolo fuertemente sujeto.

"¿…Y qué?" – USA dejó de moverse - "¿No lo harás si me niego?"

"Mmm, algo así" – fue la animada respuesta que obtuvo.

USA le lanzó una mirada airada, le había llevado más allá de lo que podía aguantar, le había presionado hasta que su paciencia se había agotado hacía tiempo y esa era la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¡Soy los Estados Unidos de América, la tierra de la libertad y nunca me harás hacer algo que no quiero!"

Rusia se alejó algo sorprendido, queriendo ver la expresión furiosa del muchacho luego de su arranque.

"¿Oh? Mmm…" - con un fuerte jalón pudo zafar una de sus manos, la cual utilizó para empujar a Rusia por el pecho, logrando más espacio entre ellos.

"¡Kiku es mi amigo y no toleraré que lo estés acosando porque estés celoso o algo! ¡Así que aléjate! ¿Entiendes?" – Rusia le alcanzó la mejilla y le pellizcó fuerte - "¡Auch!"

"Alfred, soy un hombre muy celoso. Dejaré tranquilo a tu preciado Japón, pero solamente mientras no vea razón alguna por la que sentirme amenazado por él. Si inicia algo, no me haré responsable de lo que acontezca."

"¡Jum!" – USA se frotó la mejilla donde Rusia le había pellizcado - "¿Tendré que preocuparme por todos con los que tengo lazos? Me sorprendió que no fueras y le patearas el trasero a Mattie ayer por la noche."

"Oh, no" – respondió Rusia sacudiendo la cabeza – "cuál-es-su-cara- tiene un pase porque es al único que considero tu verdadero hermano. Los hermanos tienen una consideración especial, aunque por supuesto exista alguna razón por la que estar preocupado."

"Sí, claro…" - rodó Alfred los ojos – "Y su nombre es… um… ¡Canadá! ¿Por qué es que él tiene consideraciones especiales de cualquier forma?"

"Yo mismo tengo hermanas" – se encogió Rusia de hombros – "a pesar de que mi relación con una está bastante tensa y la otra es… er… bueno, el punto es que toleraré a tu hermano."

Era cierto, Rusia tenía hermanas: USA sabía que tendría a alguien, incluso si las relaciones eran complicadas, al menos era algo.

"No me extraña que hables tan suavemente si te criaste con hermanas. ¡Oh, maldición, me acabo de recordar! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la casa de Canadá? ¿Estás espiándome con satélites, o me has instalado un chip, o, o, o algo mucho más diabólico? ¡Demando que me digas!"

"Te diré cómo si me dejas hacerte ese chupón" – rió por lo bajo Rusia.

"¡Eso no es justo! Eres un bastardo ¿lo sabías? ¡Bien, no necesito saberlo! Ahora bájate o…"

El teléfono de Rusia comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y su cara se puso pálida al ver quién era. Rápidamente tapó la boca de USA con una mano.

"¡Quédate muy tranquilo! Ni siquiera respires."

USA intentó halar la mano ya que si Rusia no la movía, la parte de "ni siquiera respires" se volvería una suposición bastante literal. Inconsciente de esto, el eslavo atendió el teléfono.

"¿H-Hola? …S-sé que dije que estaría en casa ayer, algunas cosas pasaron y… estaré allá un poco más tarde de lo que pensé, yo solo… ¡N-no, nada está mal, lo juro!"

Si no estuviera tan desesperado por obtener aire, el nerviosismo de Rusia sería mucho más impactante para el muchacho, aún así no pudo evitar preguntarse quién estaría en la otra línea. ¿Tal vez su jefe? ¡Maldición, iba a morir si no lo soltaba pronto! Y Rusia simplemente le apretaba más fuerte, mientras más forcejeaba el muchacho.

"Lo sé, lo sé… entiendo, lo siento mucho… no, estaré en casa pronto… ¿Q-qué? ¡No, no hagas eso! Por favor, no necesito que vengas a buscarme. Voy a dirigirme a casa en cualquier minuto ahora, por favor, sólo espérame allí… ¡P-por supuesto que no estoy e-escondiendo nada! …No creo que haya nada sospechoso en mi comportamiento… ¡N-no, por favor! ¡No digas eso! No- simplemente quédate allí, debo irme. ¡Estaré en casa pronto! …S-Sí, te a-am… Sí, tu también…" - Rusia colgó rápidamente ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado el llamar a Bielorrusia?, recordando que tenía la boca de USA tapada, removió la mano – "lamento mucho por…" - USA estaba desmayado, sin duda alguna por falta de oxígeno – "Oh, no quise cubrir su nariz también."

Parecía que la conversación se podía dar por terminada, al menos por ahora, de todas formas tenía que volver en cualquier momento ¿Cómo pudo haber cometido tan grave error? Ya Bielorrusia estaba sospechando, ahora estaría el doble de desconfiada.

"¿Alfred?" – llamó Rusia al muchacho, picándolo en la mejilla con el dedo índice – "jum, oh bueno, parecía que necesitaba dormir."

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras levantaba la barbilla de USA, cuando la oportunidad toca, uno debe abrir la puerta ¿No es así? Besó el cuello del muchacho y comenzó a succionar, hasta determinar que lucía satisfactorio. Un pensamiento le pasó por la mente, para castigarlo y dejarle claro cuánto pertenecía a Rusia eligió otro punto y succionó codiciosamente la piel, hasta lamer finalmente el lugar. ¿No estaría USA complacido con estas nuevas gemas que le estaba dejando? Rió, deseando quedarse el tiempo suficiente para ver su reacción.

El eslavo se paró del sofá y levantó en brazos al país inconsciente, llevándolo hasta la habitación colocó el cuerpo del muchacho en la cama, quitándole los anteojos, las botas y el abrigo. Acarició sus cabellos para peinarlos hacia atrás y luego le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, dándose cuenta que besar a USA en la frente se sentía extrañamente paternal.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama simplemente observándolo por un momento, le era un poco tentador el molestarlo, así que definitivamente tendría que organizar una tercera cita. USA gimió suavemente en su sueño, mientras Rusia le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Puedes ser bastante hiriente cariño, no todos tenemos amistades." – oh, bueno, no es como que alguien como USA pensaría en eso alguna vez o siquiera se interesaría - "до свидания, милый. Мы увидимся очень скоро (Da svidanya, miliy. Muy uvidimsya ocheni skoro)"

Y con eso se levantó, esperando que no llevara tanto tiempo llegar a casa.

**XXX**

Rusia apoyó la frente contra la pequeña ventana, mirando las nubes que muy bien podían extenderse hasta el infinito. Estaba rememorando las cosas que USA había dicho en medio de su conversación, encontrando y examinando las partes importantes. El muchacho dijo que no amaba a Japón y decidió creerle, aunque eso no quería decir que perdonaba al japonés, ni que bajaba sus sospechas contra él.

El comentario del muchacho de que nunca se enamoraba era de particular interés para él, le seducía, le daba curiosidad y de alguna forma le complacía. Así que no era el único, eso le aliviaba un poco.

Y había otro comentario que volvía una y otra vez hacia él: "_¡Soy los Estados Unidos de América, la tierra de la libertad y nunca me harás hacer algo que no quiero!"_

Nunca me harás hacer algo que no quiero.

…Algo que no quiero…

"Ya veo…" - murmuró Rusia.

Por supuesto, USA era bastante terco, aplícale presión y no cedería, al contrario, empujaría de vuelta. Pero si no piensa que estaba siendo presionado… si era su decisión…

Rusia decidió que era tiempo de volver a formar una estrategia; un asalto directo simplemente llegaría hasta ese límite, pero habían muchas más formas de pelear una guerra.

**XXX**

Bielorrusia permanecía sentada frente a la ventana, mirando caer los copos de nieve, el cristal estaba muy frío pero lo ignoraba: ella esperaría diligentemente hasta que su hermano llegara. Su hermano, cuyas acciones habían sido extrañas últimamente, quien había estado ocultando cosas. Pero ¿Qué? Sí, esa era la problemática pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocultando y por qué?

No importaba. Bielorrusia, hermana amante y futura esposa de Rusia, llegaría al fondo de esto; si había un problema, ella solo tendría que eliminarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

до свидания, милый. Мы увидимся очень скоро (Da svidanya, miliy. Muy uvidimsya ocheni skoro): Adiós, querido. Te veré pronto.

**N.T**: ¡Oh, Oh! ¿Quién pensó que la conversación de Rusia con Bela-chan parecía el de un esposo infiel al lado de su amante y hablando con su traicionada esposa en el teléfono? *levanta la mano a la velocidad del sonido* xD

Oh, no se molesten conmigo por la actitud de Rusia, es él, no yo... yo amo mucho a Alfred. En verdad lo hago.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo18)**

Cuando USA despertó fue con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Gimiendo, se frotó las sienes y se recostó de lado, ni siquiera había amanecido todavía, él no debería estar despierto. Estúpido dolor de cabeza, pensaba el muchacho mientras comenzaba a adormecerse, hasta que una imagen de Rusia vino a sus recuerdos.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

Se sentó abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama y la última cosa que recordaba era haberse desmayado en la sala porque el estúpido Rusia casi lo mataba. Miró hacia abajo rápidamente y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la ropa encima.

Todavía sintiéndose desorientado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la habitación oscura: no había ningún Rusia al acecho que pudiera ver… encendió la lamparilla que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y vio a Texas justo al lado, se apresuró a ponerse los anteojos e hizo un registro rápido por su casa. Parecía que Rusia en verdad se había ido.

Un poco aliviado, volvió de nuevo a la cama y no se durmió de nuevo, solamente pudo conseguir dormitar inconstantemente hasta que la luz del día se hacía mas y mas intensa. En el momento que estuvo totalmente despierto, se dedicó a un pasatiempo que evadía cada vez que podía: pensar seriamente.

Estaba seguro que había algo tras de todo el acoso ferviente de Rusia hacia él, el mismo ruso le dijo que él era la elección perfecta… la elección perfecta… lo que significaba que él no era el único candidato originalmente. Así que ¿Por qué Rusia lo eligió? Y ¿Por cuál propósito? Debía de haber algo mas, algo que el eslavo ocultaba y USA tenía que saberlo, sobrepasaba la necesidad de huir y esconderse. Iba a descubrir por qué Rusia quería que se enamoraran, incluso si moría en el intento.

Pero ¿Cómo hacer para conseguirlo? Algo más por lo que preocuparse, demasiadas cosas por las que hacerlo; como la comezón entre sus omoplatos que seguía haciéndose más persistente, más difícil de ignorar, a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo. También tenía que hablar con Japón y enterarse de la razón por la que Rusia tuvo ese arranque de celos, probablemente también se tendría que disculpar, aunque si no le hubiera dicho sobre su relación con el japonés, Rusia lo habría matado.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo relativamente iluminada, USA decidió que era inútil permanecer en la cama si no podía dormir, de modo que, soñoliento, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desnudarse. Se estaba quitando a Texas de los ojos cuando se echó un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación y con un grito estrangulado volvió a ponérselos, observando la nueva marca roja que tenía en el cuello.

"¡Ugh! ¿Es en serio?" – dijo furioso frotando la zona - "¡Te maldigo al infierno Rusia! ¡Bastardo!"

Mientras se alejaba, finalmente lo notó. Un segundo punto rojo dejaba ver con desenvoltura, a quien pudiera echar un vistazo, el hecho de que alguien había dejado su marca de posesión. Con los ojos como platos, miró al espejo y luego a su cuerpo: había un chupón justo encima de su hueso pélvico.

"¡AAAUUGGGHHH! ¡Rusia, hijo de perra!"

**XXX**

Luego de la furia que protagonizó en el baño y de haberse calmado un tiempo después, USA estaba terminando de vendarse el cuello: parecía que no tenía más opción que ir de esa forma de nuevo. Afortunadamente, aunque el otro estaba en un lugar mucho más vergonzoso, tenía la ventaja de que nadie lo vería.

Irritado, fue a buscar su teléfono ¿Dónde es que lo había dejado? Recordó que lo había lanzado al sofá y esperó que no hubiese sido aplastado la noche anterior.

Habiendo llegado al mueble, comenzó a buscar entre los cojines hasta que pudo sentir la fría superficie del plástico en sus manos y luchando un momento por alcanzarlo, finalmente lo sacó victorioso. Extraño, no recordaba haberlo apagado…

Abriéndolo y encendiéndolo, ignoró las llamadas perdidas y buscó rápidamente en el registro de llamadas salientes para asegurarse de que Rusia no lo hubiese utilizado, por alguna razón tenían un montón de mensajes de voz; de modo que, con un poco de aprehensión, llamó al buzón de mensajes. Momentos después fue bombardeado por un insultante Arthur vociferando su deseo de hablar con él, hubieron unas cuantas amenazas y un muy colorido lenguaje que USA no le había escuchado desde hacía bastante tiempo, entre los discursos. Y todas iban dirigidas a Rusia.

Simplemente genial, a pesar de no haber hecho llamadas, Rusia seguramente contestó una que le había hecho Arthur a su teléfono y le dijo algo para que se molestara. Ahora tendría que llamar a Inglaterra también.

Gruñendo por todo el trabajo extra que le estaban dando, USA cortó el mensaje de Inglaterra y marcó el teléfono de Kiku.

"¿Moshi-moshi?"

"¡Hey, Kiku es Alfred!" – el muchacho sintió una oleada de alivio al escuchar la voz de su amigo – "Um, no estás herido ni nada ¿Verdad?"

"Ah, no, estoy bastante bien, América-san, gracias por preguntar. ¿Está usted bien?"

"Mmm, esa es una buena pregunta" – replicó USA rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza – "así que voy a responder con un tentativo "no en verdad", pero eso está fuera del punto, sólo preguntaba porque, bueno… Rusia me dio la idea de que había hablado contigo recientemente y… bueno, que no fue demasiado bien."

"Ah, sí, Rusia-san fue lo suficientemente amable como para devolver mi cámara" – la voz de Japón se había endurecido ligeramente – "desafortunadamente eligió romperla antes de hacerlo y también me pidió que nos reuniéramos en su casa, a pesar que era extraño por no poder encontrarlo a usted en ella."

Así que por eso es que había estado allí. De todas formas, ¿Por qué insistió en encontrarse con Japón en su casa?

"En verdad lo siento, Kiku, si hubiera estado aquí… bueno, estaba visitando a Canadá en ese momento. Te compraré una nueva cámara que reemplace la que él rompió."

"Oh, América-san, eso no es necesario en lo absoluto."

"En serio, insisto, déjame comprar una y prometo que será incluso más grandiosa que la última. Sé que sería él quien tuviera que reemplazarla, pero ya sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar. Me disculpo por eso."

"Bueno, si usted insiste" – Japón sonaba contrariado – "se lo agradezco mucho, América-san, estoy agradecido."

Una pausa incómoda siguió el hilo, ya que ambos querían hablar sobre temas más delicados, sin embargo uno era demasiado reservado y el otro estaba demasiado avergonzado. Finalmente fue Japón quien preguntó tentativamente, dejando una entrada a la conversación.

"¿Rusia-san le habló sobre nuestra conversación?"

"En verdad no" – respondió USA aclarándose la garganta – "solo, er… sólo la parte en que le dijiste que yo tenía amigos con derecho y luego quiso saber si tú eras uno de ellos… Kiku ¿Por qué dijiste algo como eso? ¡Está jodidamente loco! Debiste haberlo visto, estaba amenazando de… no, ni siquiera quiero decirte."

"Me disculpo por las inconveniencias que esto le ha causado, América-san" – comenzó Japón, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras – "simplemente quería aclarar ciertas dudas… su farsa me disgusta. Ah, usted no… no le dijo ¿no es así?"

¿Farsa? Entonces ¿Sabía Japón que Rusia estaba mintiendo sobre su relación? Esto lo alegró un poco, aunque la pregunta que le seguía a la afirmación hundió el sentimiento.

"Er… yo… yo lo siento Kiku, no tuve demasiadas opciones. Si no lo hacía, pienso seriamente que te hubiera lastimado y en verdad no quería, pero… si lo hubieras visto tal vez entenderías… yo… él no debería molestarte ya al menos. Y hablo en serio cuando afirmo que le dije tan poco como era posible."

"Y-ya veo…" - USA casi pudo escuchar el rubor nacer en las mejillas de su amigo – "no, me disculpo por ponerlo en una situación como esta."

De nuevo se hizo una pausa dolorosamente larga e incómoda, ya que ninguno de los dos hallaba qué decir.

"H-hey, Japón" – rió nerviosamente USA, rompiendo el silencio - "¿Todavía quieres venir a pasar el tiempo pronto? siempre tienes nuevos videojuegos geniales ¿Verdad?"

"Jai, me gustaría eso América-san" – Japón parecía aliviado de haber cambiado el tema por los momentos – "estoy libre al término de esta semana o al comienzo de la próxima."

"Creo que al comienzo de la próxima semana sería perfecto" – respondió el muchacho luego de pensar por un momento, de forma que los dos arreglaron una fecha, sabiendo que sería más fácil hablar en persona – "muy bien, Kiku, te estaré enviando esa cámara pronto, te encantará lo prometo. Cuídate y… bueno, mantente alejado de Rusia cuanto puedas."

"Gracias América-san, usted es muy amable. Lo veré luego. Ja ne."

"Sip, adiós."

USA colgó y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, dejando escapar su aliento. Parecía tener sentido que Japón viera a través de Rusia. Ahora tenía que llamar y calmar a Inglaterra y luego… tal vez no ese día, pero pronto, también tendría que llamar al eslavo.

**XXX**

"¿Estuviste esperando por mi todo este tiempo?" – preguntó Rusia sacudiendo la cabeza amablemente.

Estaba mirando a Bielorrusia, quien se hallaba silenciosamente dormida, sentada frente a la ventana con la frente apoyada en el frío cristal. Muy gentilmente, Rusia la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, acostándola en la cama.

"Мне жаль (Mnye zhal)" – susurró acariciando su cabello y volteándose para salir de la habitación, cuando una mano agarró fuertemente su muñeca.

"Por favor, duerme conmigo hermano."

"¡N-nooooooo!" – exclamó Rusia intentando salir del apretón - "¡No quiero!"

Con una fuerza descomunal y Rusia ni siquiera dando batalla, ella finalmente lo haló hacia la cama y lo encerró en un abrazo de acero.

"Te amo mucho, hermano. Por favor no me dejes sola inesperadamente de nuevo, la próxima vez no te perdonaré tan fácilmente. Xорошего сна (Jorochego sna)"

"Er… S-sí, tu también…" - dijo el hombre, mirando miserablemente a la pared, mientras su hermana se acurrucaba contra él, con sus dedos hundiéndose en su piel.

Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, aún así tenía que hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para mantener las cosas ocultas de Bielorrusia, ya que si no era extra cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, ese podría llegar a ser el fin para Alfred.

**XXX**

Italia permanecía parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Alemania. No podía hacerlo, no podía darse la voluntad de tocar… en ese momento la conversación que tuvo con Rusia hacía unos días volvió a su memoria:

"_Italia, he estado pensándolo y pienso que tal vez deberías discutir este asunto directamente con Alemania, Alfred está de acuerdo conmigo, de hecho fue él quien lo sugirió. ¿No habías sido tú mismo quien dijo que el hablar con la persona con la que parecías tener un problema te hacía sentir mejor? Tal vez el hablar con él aclare todos los malentendidos"_

"_P-pero, él solamente quiere que seamos amigos" recordó haber dicho, sobrecogido de notar que le devolvían su propio consejo "¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera quiere que seamos amigos después de que le diga?"_

_Había escuchado la voz de Rusia detenerse por un momento, antes de asegurarle: "Si no desea ser tu amigo porque te preocupas y le quieres tanto, quiere decir que es porque no era tu amigo en lo absoluto. Si hubo un malentendido, entonces estoy seguro de que se aclarará sin importar lo que pase al final. Además, no has hablado con él en los últimos días ¿da? Su relación, independientemente de la naturaleza que sea, se va a ver afectada si esto continúa, así que debes hablar con él…"_

Italia se estremeció nerviosamente, por supuesto que tenía razón, no podía permitir que la incomodidad continúe entre los dos. Alegrándose de tener a Rusia y USA preocupándose y ayudándole en este problema, reunió su coraje y tocó débilmente la puerta.

En su cabeza había recitado una y otra vez las palabras que quería decirle a Alemania desde su casa y hasta que la puerta se abrió.

"¡Por favor no estés enojado conmigo!" – exclamó Italia con el rostro sonrojado - "¡En verdad lo siento!"

"¿Ooh?" – Prusia era quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con una ceja levantada - "¿Y por qué el pequeño Italia lo siente tanto?"

"¡P-Prusia!" – hipó Italia por la sorpresa – "Um… yo… yo… ¿Está Alemania en casa?"

"Nein" – respondió el alemán sonriendo y negando con la cabeza – "me temo que no, pero yo estoy aquí ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo, Italia?"

"Ve…" - Italia dio un paso atrás en retirada – "N-no, está bien. Lo siento. ¿Podrías decirle que estuve por acá y que necesito hablar con él?"

"No necesitas irte tan rápido, ¿Ja?" – aseguró Prusia, sonriendo maliciosamente y comenzó a frotar el rizo del muchacho.

"¡Q-quee-queee!" – Italia comenzó a temblar asustado.

"¡Prusia, detente!" – una mano salió de la nada y golpeó limpiamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Prusia.

"¡Austch!" – el mayor de los hermanos dejó el rizo de Italia, para concentrarse en acariciar la parte que ahora tenía lastimada - "¿Qué fue eso Oeste? Además, ¡Te dije que te quedaras adentro!" – Alemania le frunció el ceño y miró desconcertado a Italia.

"Er, me disculpo Italia. Estás… Um… ¿En qué pudo ayudarte?"

"Estaba…" - Italia comenzó a moverse incómodo fuera de la casa – "me estaba preguntando si… si podría…"

"¿Te gustaría entrar?" – completó Alemania, sintiendo un poco de simpatía por él.

Italia levantó la mirada esperanzado hacia él y asintió entusiasmado. Alemania hizo a un lado a su hermano, permitiendo que el muchacho pasara.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" – preguntó de nuevo Alemania.

Como toda respuesta, Italia negó con la cabeza, ese no era el momento de pedir vino añejo, además de que lo único que parecía haber en la casa de Alemania era cerveza.

"Podrías traerme ein bier, bruder" – pidió Prusia recostándose contra su hermano menor.

"¡Ve a coger una por ti mismo!" – exclamó Alemania, lanzándole una mirada de fastidio.

"Um…" - Italia sintió una oleada de celos, por cómo Prusia tocaba tan casualmente a su hermano, sin embargo, no dejó que se le notara en la voz al volver a hablar – "E…esperaba poder hablar contigo acerca de algo, Alemania."

"Cierto" – Alemania se puso rígido, definitivamente era una buena oportunidad para aclarar las cosas que ocurrieron en la cena, aunque no se esperaba que fuera en ese momento - "¿Qué tienes que decirme?"

"Yo… yo…" - Italia se había sobresaltado tanto como el mismo Alemania, por la brusquedad de sus palabras, el muchacho comenzó a sentir las lágrimas en los ojos y a tomar con fuerza el extremo de su camisa – "¡Mi dispiace molto, ti prego di perdonarmi! ¡Ti am…!"

"No tengo idea de lo que está diciendo, pero seguro que es un lenguaje romántico" – interrumpió repentinamente Prusia, volviendo a halar el rizo de Italia – "me hace tener un montón de anhelo por el italienisch. ¿Qué te parece Oeste?"

"¡Detente Este!" – exclamó Alemania golpeando la mano de Prusia furiosamente - "¡Si no te controlas en este instante, te sacaré de la casa!"

"Ooh Oeste" – respondió Prusia pinchándole con un dedo el costado al torso de su hermano – "estás siendo tan brusco, ich liebe est, wenn du mich so behandelst."

"¡En verdad lo siento por mi idiota hermano y su idiota comportamiento!" – se disculpó Alemania mirando en dirección a Italia, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Es…" - Italia continuaba halando del extremo de su camisa, mordiendo su labio inferior. Odiaba mucho a Prusia en ese momento ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irse? - "¿Es posible que podamos hablar en privado?"

"Nein" – respondió rápidamente Prusia, negando la cabeza e interrumpiendo las palabras que iban a salir de la boca de Alemania – "actualmente soy su guardaespaldas personal y como debo de mantener vigilada dicha espalda todo el tiempo, me temo que eso es imposible Italia. Sin embargo, puedes estar conmigo a solas todo el tiempo que quieras."

Italia le miró echando chispas por los ojos y el gesto tomó a Prusia desprevenido antes de comenzar a reírse de nuevo.

"¡Qué rostro! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Debe estar conspirando contra ti después de todo! Definitivamente no te dejaré fuera de mi vista, Oeste."

"¿Ve?" - ¿Conspirar? Italia no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Prusia.

"Mira, bruder…" - comenzó Alemania pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

"N-no" – Italia intervino inmediatamente sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente, era obvio que le estaba causando problemas a Alemania – "es que… ¡lo siento mucho, mucho por molestarte! Yo solo… te extraño…" - el rostro de Alemania se tornó carmesí, sin poder formular palabra alguna. De inmediato Italia alzó la mano y la agitó – "te veré después, Alemania, siento ser una molestia."

"¡Italia!" – había intentado llamar Alemania dando un paso adelante, cuando vio que Italia avanzaba corriendo a la puerta.

"¡Ciao!" – fue lo último que dijo el muchacho, con todo el coraje drenándose y saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

"Seguro está actuando extraño" – comentó Prusia luego de haberse cerrado la puerta – "sin embargo tiene un buen trasero."

"¡Tú!" – exclamó Alemania, volteando airado hacia su hermano –" esto es… ich kann diesem nicht glauben! ¡En verdad me estás comenzando a hacer perder la paciencia, Prusia! ¡Así que aléjate!"

"¡Solamente estoy intentando protegerte!" – se defendió Prusia, haciendo pucheros - "¡No seas tan imbécil!"

Alemania le apuntó apretando los dientes para que se callara y luego simplemente agitó la cabeza, estresado.

Debía de haber un libro que diga cómo lidiar con esta clase de cosas.

Alemania se alejó de Prusia pisando fuerte, exprimiéndose el cerebro intentando pensar en donde podía buscar un libro que le dijera cómo saber si tu amigo más cercano conspiraba contra ti, a pesar de que hayan altísimas probabilidades de que no sea verdad y cómo entender su extraño comportamiento en general.

Prusia cruzó los brazos, algunas personas no sabían apreciar los favores que les estaban haciendo. Ah, bueno, la cerveza le llamaba, proteger a su hermano es un trabajo duro pero… bueno, era mejor que estar aburrido. En verdad estaba esperando que USA llamara de nuevo, quería acosarlo un poco más.

Mientras Prusia se había retirado a tomar una cerveza y Alemania había salido a su librería favorita por asistencia, Italia se reclamaba a sí mismo con fuerza porque simplemente había sacado la bandera blanca. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Alemania sus sentimientos, si Prusia siempre estaba en el medio? Parecía que todo era en vano después de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Мне жаль (Mnye zhal): "Lo siento" en ruso.

Xорошего сна (Jorochego sna): "Que duermas bien" también en ruso.

¡Austch!: "¡Auch!" en alemán.

¡Mi dispiace molto, ti prego di perdonarmi! ¡Ti am…!: "En verdad lo siento mucho, te ruego que me perdones! ¡Te am…!" en italiano.

Italienisch: "Italiano" en alemán.

Ich liebe est, wenn du mich so behandelst: "Me encanta cuando me tratas de esta forma" en alemán… dios Prusia… x'D

¡Ich kann diesem nicht glauben!: "¡No puedo creer esto!" En alemán.

**N.T:** Oh, Prusia ¿Por qué tan genial? x'D Pobre Italia.


	19. Chapter 19

Um... lamento el retraso. Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores y quería que tuviera la menor cantidad de errores ortográficos y gramaticales como fuera posible. Sin ven alguno, no duden en decirme.

Oh, este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta, la razón es porque la demencia aumenta un 200% acá. Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando lo lean.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 19)<strong>

Dos días después:

Bielorrusia estaba observando a Rusia pensativamente. Desde que había llegado del último viaje no había visto más comportamientos extraños, llamadas misteriosas ni partidas repentinas. Lo que solamente provocaba que sus sospechas aumentaran, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que algo estaba pasando justo bajo si nariz.

"Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas" – había escuchado a su hermano, el cual se había levantado y le hablaba sin separar los ojos de los papeles que estaba hojeando.

"¿Cuándo podrás pasar más tiempo conmigo, hermano?" – preguntó sentándose en el piso frente a él.

"Pronto" – le sonrió su hermano mirándola desde arriba – "estoy un poco atrasado y mi jefe no está muy contento conmigo ahora."

"Tu jefe se está interponiendo en nuestro amor" – aseguró ella abrazando las piernas de su querido hermano – "si pudiera sacarlo de en medio, lo haría…"

"¡N-no hagas nada impulsivo! Prometo que pasaré más tiempo libre contigo luego de terminar con esto."

Mirándolo dejar la habitación, Bielorrusia suspiró. No importaba lo que hiciera, así fuera ser directa o mantener sus distancias, la actitud de su hermano nunca parecía cambiar. Tendría que esforzarse más entonces.

Tal vez debería hacer algo especial para Rusia ese día, podría hacerlo feliz, aunque, si recordaba correctamente, faltaban algunas cosas en la cocina y a pesar de que su hermano le había pedido que no saliera, no quería molestarlo cuando estaba ocupado. Además de que estar en la casa por un mes sin salir, estaba empezando a provocarle claustrofobia, especialmente cuando estaba sola la mitad del tiempo.

Vistiendo un grueso abrigo, Bielorrusia pisó fuera de la casa en lo que habían sido semanas, se sentía definitivamente bien sentir de nuevo el frío viento del día y estar rodeada del mundo una vez más. Estuvo segura de elegir los productos más frescos del mercado ¿No estaría su hermano complacido con ella?

Bielorrusia estaba volviendo a casa cuando pasó. Un pequeño accidente que no habría importado demasiado en cualquier otro día y que en ese, tendría casi fatales consecuencias. Un hombre caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal la golpeó en el hombro por accidente, haciendo que una sola papa cayera de su bolsa al piso. Frunciendo el ceño severamente, Bielorrusia se dobló para recogerla, cuando su mano se congeló a centímetros del tubérculo mientras alcanzaba con la vista la página de un viejo y raído periódico. Temblando, su mano cambió las direcciones y recogió el documento en lugar de su objetivo al principio.

Era una mentira.

Tenía que ser una mentira.

Su amado Iván besando a ese sucio USA.

Por un momento la visión de la muchacha se volvió de un rojo violento y con el odio corriendo abruptamente por sus venas, dejó salir un desgarrador chillido de sus labios que hizo que las personas a su alrededor formaran un círculo a su alrededor de al menos 30 metros. Ni siquiera notó cuando la bolsa con las compras se deslizó fuera de sus manos y todos los víveres fueron a repartirse por el suelo; mientras más observaba la foto, su sangre hervía con más odio. No, seguramente que Rusia no… debía ser la culpa de USA, era su culpa, ¡Debió haber seducido a su dulce e inocente Iván! Bielorrusia desgarró la página en dos, con los ojos más que echando chispas, despidiendo las llamas del infierno.

¡Alfred "América" Jones debía morir!

**XXX**

USA miraba fijamente su teléfono, por primera vez en lo que parecía años rogaba porque alguien lo llamara, quien fuera; ya sea para acosarlo, quejarse o simplemente hablar, no importaba lo que fuese. Y le respondió permaneciendo en silencio. Maldición.

Con gran reluctancia lo tomó entre sus manos y muy lentamente buscó entre su lista de contactos, todavía manteniendo la esperanza de que le llamaran. No tuvo tanta suerte, pues cuando llegó hasta el contacto de Rusia nadie le había interrumpido; de modo que, tragando fuerte, marcó el número del hombre y se le contrajo el rostro cuando comenzó a sonar el tono.

Un timbre, dos, tres, cuatro… quizás no contestaría.

"¿Alfred?"

Maldición.

"Er… Hola Rusia."

"¡Qué sorpresa tan placentera!" – y en verdad la sorpresa se le notaba en la voz - "¡Qué dulce de tu parte llamarme! Te recompensaría si estuvieras cerca de mí... y es Iván."

"Ugh, no…" - se encogió de hombros USA – "simplemente no conviertas esto en algo que ni siquiera es importante. ¡Primero que todo, eres un completo mamón, por haberme dado este chupón cuando estaba completamente indefenso! Oh, maldición, quiero decir que apestas, mierda, esa palabra estuvo mal utilizada… ¡Eres un bastardo!"

"Eres adorable" – rió Rusia por toda respuesta –" me alegra que los estés disfrutando."

"¡No lo estoy haciendo! Mira, no estoy llamando para eso. Yo… yo quiero…"

"¿Da?"

"Quiero que nos veamos." – dijo USA rápidamente frotándose la frente.

"Oh, Alfred" – Rusia volvió a parecer bastante sorprendido - "¿Estás pidiendo encontrarte conmigo? ¡Nunca pensé que este día llegaría!"

"¡No es eso!" – se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho con la cara sonrojada – "esperaba que me dijeras por qué me habías escogido como un interés romántico, si en verdad eres serio, entonces me dirás tus razones."

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea.

"¿Rusia?"

"Iván, te dije que me llamaras así" – la voz de Rusia se escuchaba mucho más seria que antes - "¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?"

USA suspiró aliviado, vaya, había funcionado. Le dictó a Rusia la dirección de un edificio no demasiado alejado de su casa, técnicamente condenado, pero estructuralmente en condiciones aceptables. Siendo la única razón para elegirlo su fanático interior de la acción, queriendo un lugar dramático donde encontrarse con su rival. Escuchó cómo Rusia le repitió la dirección para que le corrigiera.

"¿Es eso correcto?"

"Sip, ese es el lugar. El momento de encontrarnos puede ser mañana al mediodía, ¿Te suena?"

"Está bien."

Al muchacho le sorprendía que el ruso no se estuviera regodeando más, así que supuso que el otro país no quería ser presionado a decir sus razones particularmente. Sin embargo...

"Te veo entonces, supongo."

"Da."

USA colgó sintiéndose un poco extraño con toda la situación, le había parecido asqueroso decir que si era serio sobre enamorarse debía decirle sus razones, pero la aproximación directa parecía haber sido las más fácil e inmediata, además de que hasta ese momento estaba funcionando. Todo lo que podía esperar era que Rusia no le pusiera una trampa, o intentara mentirle.

**XXX**

Bielorrusia caminaba rápidamente de vuelta a casa, rechinando los dientes y con la cara lívida. ¿Cómo pudo Rusia dejarse seducir por esa… esa puta? ¡Simplemente tendría que enderezarlo!

Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta de la casa, la empujó con fuerza para que se abriera, sin interesarse en lo más mínimo si había vuelto a cerrarse y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su hermano. Su mano había salido a agarrar la manilla para arrancar la puerta de sus goznes, cuando la voz de Rusia la detuvo la acción en seco.

"Oh, Alfred ¿Estás pidiendo encontrarte conmigo? ¡Nunca pensé que este día llegaría!"

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, parte de su mente le decía que entrara en ese mismo instante y detuviera todo aquello, mientras que la otra parte le decía que escuchara con fría intensidad. Así que decidió obedecer el segundo impulso y pegó cuidadosamente la oreja a la madera de la puerta.

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio del lado de Rusia, hasta que habló diciendo algo demasiado bajo como para que escuchara y finalmente escuchó. "¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?". En esta parte Bielorrusia concentró cada célula de su cerebro a escuchar, si solamente pudiera saber dónde quería encontrarse con su hermano… Rusia comenzó a recitar una dirección y la muchacha grabó cada sílaba profundamente en su cerebro: ya tenía la localización.

Silenciosamente comenzó a avanzar lentamente de vuelta a su habitación, tenía que prepararse para el viaje. Por supuesto que era obvio para ella que Rusia simplemente estaba desorientado, hablaría con él, sí, por supuesto que lo haría; todavía recibiría su reprimenda por atreverse a mirar a alguien más que no fuera ella y peor, a besar a dicha basura. Pero tal vez el mensaje sería mejor recibido si le ofrecía la cabeza de USA en una bandeja de plata.

**XXX**

Rusia se sentó y permaneció pensando profundamente ¿Qué debía hacer? USA quería un respuesta directa de su parte acerca de por qué le había elegido y honestamente, habría preferido que ese momento nunca llegara, no quería hablar del asunto, ya que el muchacho probablemente se reiría en su cara ¿Cómo podría alguien que tiene a tantas personas en su vida entenderle? Y también estaría bastante molesto por lo menos, probablemente furioso.

Luego de un momento de indecisión, Rusia decidió pedir una segunda opinión y llamar a Italia; incluso si estaba teniendo problemas con Alemania por el momento, todavía tenía mucha más experiencia que él en estas cosas.

"Hola Rusia" – la voz de Italia sonaba casi reluctante a la hora de atender el teléfono.

"Italia, necesito pedirte tu opinión acerca de algo."

"Oh" – el italiano sonó aliviado y de nuevo su voz se animó – "¡Seguro, no hay problema! Pregunta."

Rusia pensó en la mejor forma de contarle antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Alfred quiere hablar conmigo acerca de algo… e insiste en que le dé una respuesta honesta. Pero siento que sería mejor que le mintiera, porque si le digo la verdad, bueno… creo que estaría muy violentamente molesto conmigo por eso."

"¿Ve? Bueno…" - Italia lo consideró por un momento antes de contestar – "je, ¡Creo que es hora de devolverte de nuevo el consejo Rusia! Si no le gustas cuando le eres sincero, entonces no le importas de verdad. Quiero decir, no puede ser nada demasiado grave ¿No?"

"Mmm…" - por supuesto que Rusia no podía decirle que USA no lo amaba y que las cosas eran un poco más complicadas por eso – "simplemente no sé cómo decirle, es difícil para mí ser tan abierto."

"Debe ser difícil ¡Pero debes dar lo mejor de ti!" – le envalentonó Italia con una cálida voz – "sé tan sincero con tus sentimiento o con el problema como puedas y estoy seguro que América estará bien mientras lo hagas."

"Eso creo…" - dijo Rusia frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto – "eso me recuerda, ¿Has ido a ver a Alemania todavía?"

"¿V-ve?" – la voz de Italia tildó el pánico cuando Rusia mencionó la última frase – "um, n-n-no todavía… yo… yo estaba pensando en darle un poco más de tiempo ¡Eso es todo! ¡Lo siento!"

"Bueno, no esperes demasiado tiempo" – respondió el eslavo levantando una ceja, Italia se escuchaba bastante sospechoso – "y déjame saber si necesitas algo, te daré tanta asistencia como pueda."

"G-gracias Rusia…"

"Eso es todo por ahora, estaré hablando contigo después, ¿da?"

"Sì, ciao Rusia, ¡Y la mejor de las suertes!"

"Gracias. До свидания (Da svidanya)"

Rusia finalmente colgó. Bueno, al parecer iba a retrasarse aún más en su trabajo. No importaba, su jefe no tendría otra opción que perdonarle; aunque estaba un poco preocupado por Bielorrusia, ya que había prometido pasar tiempo con ella, pero tendría que partir de inmediato para llegar a tiempo.

Tomando algunas cosas de la habitación, salió silenciosamente de ella. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo miraba a todas partes cautelosamente, asustado de que su hermana apareciera en cualquier momento. Aunque no parecía estar por allí… tal vez había sido afortunado y ella se habría ido a su habitación, de modo que escribió una pequeña nota:

_Natalya:_

_Una emergencia se me presentó, estaré de vuelta dentro de uno o dos días. Pasaré tiempo contigo entonces, lo prometo._

_Iván._

Dejando el pedazo de papel donde estaba seguro que la muchacha lo vería, se escabulló fuera de la casa en silencio, pensando todavía en cómo lidiaría con la conversación. ¿Tal vez podría distraer a USA? O mejor, solamente decirle parte de la verdad… de cualquier forma, ya lo decidiría cuando llegara el momento.

**XXX**

USA miró al viejo edificio de ladrillos, tenía ventanas rotas y cubiertas con tablas, escaleras de emergencia contra incendios al viejo estilo, unos pocos grafitis en la pared… demasiado grandioso para su propio bien.

Encontró que la puerta se abría fácilmente, lo que consideró algo decepcionante ya que esperaba tener que romperla dramáticamente para poder entrar. Internandose en el edificio, USA inmediatamente dio contra el silencio que reinaba, era un poco desconcertante si hablaba honestamente. Oh ¿A quién le importaba? ¡Él era el héroe, cosas como estas eran como pelar una mandarina! No era como si hubieran f-fantasmas o algo así… el muchacho tragó fuerte y se forzó a sí mismo a mantener la cabeza erguida mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo.

No había caminado demasiado cuando encontró una pequeña y bonita flor azul en el piso, curioso se acercó a ella y se dobló para observarla. Llevaba una nota atada al tallo.

_4º piso._

¿Rusia había llegado antes que él? Como sea, no importaba. En realidad no le sorprendía que el ruso hubiese llegado antes que él y le hubiese dejado una nota misteriosa, sonaba como algo que él haría. Aunque le pareció extraño que hubiera dejado esta extraña flor, cuando los girasoles parecían ser su firma.

Mirando alrededor, encontró las escaleras y empezó a subirlas lentamente, todavía no estaba demasiado emocionado por todo esto, pero definitivamente debía saber cuáles eran las razones de Rusia, todo el misterio le estaba volviendo loco. Alcanzando el cuarto piso intentó abrir la puerta, la cual estaba un poco atorada y tenía que ayudarse con un empujón para abrirla.

Caminó a una estrecha habitación que daba entrada hacia dos recibidores más grandes, el muchacho evaluó sus alrededores con la mirada.

"¿Rusia?"

Silencio fue lo único que recibió y frunció el ceño ante esto, seguramente Rusia no le haría jugar a las escondidas ¿no es así? Estaba pensando con fastidio, justo en el momento que escuchó el crujido de una puerta a su derecha.

"Ajá, te has descubierto."

USA caminó a donde se originó el sonido, el crujido se volvió a escuchar cuando caminó hacia un segundo salón y pudo notar que una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, al haber entrado a una habitación desolada, buscó la silueta de Rusia en algún lugar. No había rastro de él. Frunciendo el ceño más profundamente, decidió entrar más a la habitación.

"¿Rusia?"

Esto estaba en verdad comenzándole a parecer espeluznante. ¿Qué pasaba si el edificio estaba embrujado después de todo? De repente, un horrendo escalofrío le cruzó la espina dorsal y, a pesar que sabía que se arrepentiría, no pudo evitar mirar lentamente por encima de su hombro.

Un demonio se le venía encima.

USA gritó y cayó, mientras escuchaba cómo el fantasma chillaba escalofriantemente, mientras perdía el equilibrio y se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo caído. Al tocar el suelo chilló de nuevo, intentando volver a ponerse de pie, con el cabello rubio sobre su cara; el muchacho se apartó de la aparición rápidamente, tragándose como pudo otro grito aterrorizado.

"¡Oh, por favor fantasma no me hagas daño!" – Bielorrusia se sentó, quitándose el cabello de la cara y USA hubiera deseado que lo dejara como antes: la cara de la muchacha era mucho más aterradora que la de un fantasma - "¡B-Bielorrusia! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo acá? ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!"

"¡Tu estas intentando robarme a mi hermano, tu, sucio Блядь (blyad)!" - exclamó la muchacha, mirando alrededor y volviendo a sostener en sus manos un cuchillo siniestro tan largo como el antebrazo de USA - "¡Voy a despedazarte y darle los pedazos a los perros!"

"¿Q-qué?" – el pecho del muchacho se sentía bastante apretado – "Yo… ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? ¡No estoy intentando robarte a tu hermano! ¡En serio, qué coño!"

"No puedes mentirme, he visto esa foto" – aseguró Bielorrusia, levantándose con el cuchillo en la mano - "¡Una vez que te mate, entonces mi hermano no se escabullirá a ninguna parte y finalmente se enamorará de mi!"

"¡No estoy intentando robarte a tu hermano!" – pudo exclamar USA luego de la impresión que le provocaron las palabras de ella, ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! - "¡Él es quien me ha estado acosando por semanas!"

"¡Mentiras!" – gritó la muchacha, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente - "¡Mi hermano nunca perseguiría a un idiota feo como tú, cuando me tiene a mí!"

"¡No soy un idiota feo!" – replicó el muchacho un poco ofendido por las últimas afirmaciones – "solamente porque tengas problemas personales no quiere decir que puedas ir por allí, insultando a las personas. Y en serio ¿Se te ha ocurrido que es _tú_ hermano? ¡Es de tu hermano de quien estamos hablando!"

"Esas cosas son inconsecuentes en las diferentes caras del amor" – respondió la muchacha, dando un paso hacia delante – "no me interesa si es mi hermano, yo lo amo ¡Y algún día estaremos casados, casados, casados! ¡Y no permitiré que un idiota come-hamburguesas se meta en el medio de nuestra felicidad!"

Se lanzó en la arremetida, mientras USA intentaba salir del camino de las continuas estocadas que le lanzaba la joven. Viendo que su cuchillo no golpeaba a su objetivo, dejó salir un gruñido de frustración.

"¡Deja de moverte y tu muerte será rápida y tal vez sin dolor!"

"¡Como si fuera a dejarte matarme por Rusia!" – replicó con energía USA dando traspiés, mientras esquivaba.

Debería de ser bastante fácil detenerla, ella era un psicópata, pero él era mucho más fuerte. De todas formas no quería apalearla si no tenía que hacerlo, Rusia lo mataría o algo así y además mancharía su código heroico darle una paliza a una mujer.

Cierto, simplemente escaparía de la situación por el momento, teniendo en mente lo que iba a hacer, el muchacho se preparó para recibir otra embestida de la cuál Bielorrusia dio señal con un grito de guerra. Interceptando el brazo con que intentaba golpearlo, metiendo su propio brazo en el arco que formaba el codo y agarrando su hombro, le hizo una llave que detuvo el ataque.

Apretó su brazo hasta que soltó el cuchillo y con un fuerte empujón la mandó volando a través de la habitación, pateando el cuchillo en la dirección opuesta se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió con un violento halón. Estaba completamente enfocado en la huida, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y su mente le había dicho demasiado tarde que debía haber agarrado el cuchillo en lugar de habérselo dejado a la muchacha. Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora, tenía que alcanzar las escaleras; detrás de él pudo escuchar a Bielorrusia gritando algo que le pareció era su nombre, haciendo que otro escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. ¡Qué mujer tan espeluznante!

Cruzando una esquina se tropezó de lleno con algo sólido e inmediatamente se encuadró en pose de ataque: era un muy sorprendido Rusia quien le devolvía la mirada.

"Ah, aquí estás, me estaba preguntando por qué querías que no encontráramos en el cuarto piso. También me pareció extraño que dejaras una flor de lino, a mi hermana le encantan." – desde un lugar demasiado cerca como para quedarse tranquilo, se escuchó una puerta siendo abierta tan fuertemente como para chocar contra la pared - "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Tu hermana Bielorrusia está aquí y está intentando matarme!" – exclamó USA agarrando el abrigo del ruso - "¡Tienes que hacer que se calme!"

"…solamente hay un problema Alfred" – respondió el eslavo, mirando por encima de su hombro, con los ojos abriéndose lentamente.

"¿Cuál?" – preguntó USA mirando hacia el sonido de una furiosa Bielorrusia acercándose cada vez más a ellos.

"¡Estoy muy asustado de ella!" – cuando el muchacho miró de nuevo hacia el rostro del hombre, vio cómo se estaban formando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿¡Qué!" – le espetó a Rusia con incredulidad.

"¡América!" – se escuchó la voz de Bielorrusia, haciendo la muchacha su aparición repentina, con los ojos ardiendo - "¡Aléjate de mi hermano!"

"¡B-Bielorrusia!" – Rusia dio un paso hacia atrás - "¿Cómo es que…?"

"Fui a hacer unas compras cuando vi una foto de ustedes dos be- ¡JUM!" – dijo la muchacha, apuntándole con el cuchillo – "de todas formas volví a la casa a darte una reprimenda cuando te escuché hablando con ese Блядь. ¡Comprendí entonces que si lo mataba, te darías cuenta que no era bueno para ti y que deberías estar conmigo!"

USA miró desde el tembloroso Rusia hacia la Bielorrusia demoniaca. Esta de seguro era una familia disfuncional.

"¡Aléjate de América y ven conmigo, hermano!" – ordenó la muchacha extendiendo la mano hacia él – "yo lidiaré con tu comportamiento cuando lleguemos a casa, así que ven conmigo tranquilamente y dejaré a esta basura tranquila por el momento."

Rusia tragó fuerte, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción; no quería que ella lastimara a Alfred y el muchacho seguramente tampoco quería lidiar con esto, así que comenzó a dar un paso hacia delante. Fue una sorpresa para los dos hermanos cuando USA se paró en frente de él, bloqueándole el paso para llegar hasta su hermana.

"¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para decirle lo que tiene que hacer? Obviamente no quiere ir contigo, no es que lo culpe, eres jodidamente aterradora ¿Sabías eso? ¿Vas a castigarlo porque está haciendo lo que quiere? Quiero decir, sin importar cómo lo veas, incluso si estás enamorada de él, lo que es bastante desastroso de por sí, él no lo está de ti. No puedes atragantarlo con eso y esperar que obedientemente lo trague simplemente porque lo decidiste. ¿Alguna vez has considerado sus sentimientos?"

Rusia miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de USA en un silencio entumecido. ¿El joven lo estaba defendiendo? Pero ¿Por qué?

"¡Cá… cállate!" – le espetó Bielorrusia chisporroteando odio - "¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tú no lo conoces, ni a mí, no sabes nada! ¡No pretendas ser tan alto y todopoderoso! Este no es tu problema, algún día mi hermano se dará cuenta de que soy la única destinada a él. ¡Lo sé!"

"¿Y lo sabe él?" – preguntó USA empujando sus lentes hacia arriba, se estaban comenzando a resbalar por el sudor.

"¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!" – gritó la muchacha, con el rostro tornándose carmesí por la ira - "¡Hermano, ven aquí en este momento para podernos ir a casa!"

"Él tiene asuntos conmigo" – aseguró USA agitando en negativa la cabeza – "Vuelve a casa tu sola."

"¡Iván, ignóralo y ven conmigo!"

"No te atrevas a ir con ella, Rusia" – le dijo el muchacho, levantando un brazo a un lado, para acentuar la barrera – "ella no puede decirte qué hacer, a menos que la dejes; ella es la única que no sabe cuál es su problema y cuál no."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" – chilló frustrada y airada Bielorrusia, pisando fuerte contra el piso y con lágrimas formándose en la esquina de sus ojos - "¡Hermano! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que me hable de esa forma? ¡Ven con tu amada hermana, incluso no te daré una reprimenda, solamente vuelve a casa conmigo!"

"¡N-no!" – respondió Rusia con una vocecita apenas audible y todo el cuerpo temblando.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" – los ojos de la mujer se contrajeron.

"Ya lo escuchaste" – aclaró USA bajando el brazo hasta apoyarlo en la cintura.

"¡Esta… ramera ha corrompido tu mente!" – gritó Bielorrusia con todo su cuerpo temblando por la ira – "está bien, hermano, tu amada Natalya te salvará de sus malvadas mentiras. ¡Lo mataré y te daré su corazón si tanto lo codicias!"

Bielorrusia comenzó a correr a través del salón desde donde había estado hablando, para arremeter de nuevo contra USA, sin perder tiempo el muchacho tomó por la mano a Rusia y lo haló para que corriera detrás de sí.

"¡Vamos!"

USA miró alrededor mientras corrían y maldijo, habían ido por la dirección equivocada; no importaba, si tan solo pudiera encontrar una habitación que tuviera una escalera de emergencia…

"¡A-Alfred nos está alcanzando!" – oyó que le avisaba Rusia.

Finalmente USA abrió una puerta de golpe, donde ambos se metieron, solo a centímetros de que Bielorrusia pudiera haber agarrado el abrigo de su hermano.

"¡Ciérrala!"

Rusia obedeció mientras él se apresuraba a la ventana, perfecto, había una escalera de emergencia. ¡Solamente el héroe puede tener tan asombrosa suerte! Comenzó a abrir la ventana y aunque estaba un poco atascada por el óxido, con un empujón final, logró abrirla completamente.

Rusia cerró los ojos, con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo firmemente presionado contra la madera de la puerta. Bielorrusia estaba golpeando fuertemente sin cesar y girando violentamente la manilla, él sabía que iba a poder entrar en la habitación si se le daba el tiempo suficiente, ya lo había visto demasiadas veces.

"¡Okay, Rusia, larguémonos de esta mierda!" – escuchó que USA le decía y abrió los ojos para ver cómo estaba comenzando a salir por la ventana hasta la superficie horizontal de la escalera de emergencia.

Rusia dio unos pasos apresurados hacia delante, cuando sintió que fue retenido, con un escalofrío cruzándole la espalda mientras miraba cómo el extremo de su bufanda se hallaba atascado entre la puerta y el marco. No… oh, no.

USA estaba a punto de bajar el primer tramo de escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que el ruso no lo seguía, una vocecita en su mente le decía que le dejara, que se pudriera Rusia; si tan sólo pudiera escucharla cuando le hablaba. De modo que se apresuró a volver a la ventana.

"¡Rusia! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Ven acá!"

"¡N-no puedo!" – respondió Rusia halando impotentemente la bufanda - "¡Mi bufanda está atorada!"

"¡Solamente déjala!"

"¡No, no puedo!" – negó agitando fervientemente la cabeza – "es un regalo de Katyusha. ¡No puedo dejarla atrás!"

De nuevo esa vocecita le dijo que no valía la pena, Rusia estaba jodido y ese era su problema y de nuevo decidió que no podía escucharla. Volvió a entrar a la habitación y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"Prepárate para correr ¿Me entiendes?"

Sin dejar un segundo para pensar lo demente que debía estar, abrió la puerta, la cual le golpeo de frente, por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Bielorrusia para intentar abrirla. Pero él le bloqueó el paso, solamente pudiendo ella meter un brazo.

"¡AMÉRICA!"

Ella agitó el cuchillo contra él con la única mano que estaba de su lado de la puerta y el metió la suya para que el cuchillo no le cortara la cara. Sintió escozor, seguro le había cortado, pero esto le permitió agarrar su muñeca e intentar empujarla de vuelta al lado de su dueña con la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Rusia seguí allí, mirándolo estúpidamente. Oh por el amor de…

"¡Iván, mueve el trasero!"

Las palabras hicieron que Rusia volviera a sus sentidos con un estremecimiento y se apresurara a salir por la ventana, mientras la mujer intentaba sacar su muñeca de la presión que ejercía la mano de USA. El muchacho no quería hacerlo pero… ah, da igual. Con fuerza haló la muñeca de Bielorrusia hacia sí mismo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y atrajera su cuerpo hacia él y le mandó un gancho limpio hacia el plexo solar. Con un "¡uuf!" hizo que cayera sin aire, lo que le dio tiempo de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando empezó a descender la primera tanda de escalones, comenzó a sentir punzadas en sus manos, de cuya palma estaba empezando a correr sangre y manchaba el puño de su camisa. Mierda, debió haberlo cortado más de lo que había imaginado; ignorándolo por el momento, simplemente se concentró en bajar las escaleras.

Estaba en los últimos escalones cuando su mano le envió un espasmo de protesta, rompiendo su concentración y haciéndole tropezar, cayendo por lo que quedaba de escaleras con un grito de sorpresa. Pero en lugar de golpear el suelo, su cuerpo fue recibido por un par de fuertes brazos y luego de ser levantado, Rusia agarró fuertemente su mano sana y comenzó a correr. Ahora era el turno de USA de ser arrastrado a ciegas, mientras el grito asesino de Bielorrusia los perseguía.

Cuando USA sentía que los pulmones iban a estallarle, Rusia finalmente hizo que se metieran en un callejón y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, ambos jadeando contra la pared e intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras el pánico ciego se escapaba, ahora el muchacho sentía preocupación desde una fuente completamente distinta: había golpeado y casi insultado a la hermana de Rusia en frente de él. ¿Debería disculparse? ¿O quizás hacer una broma para evitar el momento incómodo?

"Tu hermana es aterradora, Mattie haría de mejor hermana que ella."

Okay, tal vez eso no había sido lo correcto, hizo una mueca de dolor esperando el golpe y como no llegaba, miró hacia arriba. Rusia no parecía enojado, de hecho parecía bastante confundido.

"Volviste por mí ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" – USA parpadeó, no se le había ocurrido antes – "esa es una pregunta estúpida, porque soy el héroe por supuesto, no puedo dejar a alguien detrás. Y además me escuché bastante genial cuando enfrenté a Bielorrusia por ti ¿verdad?"

"Estúpido…" - dijo Rusia negando lentamente con la cabeza - "¿Por qué tienes que ser una persona tan estúpida?"

"¡Te acabo de salvar!" - exclamó USA erizándose - "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme estúpido?"

"Quise decirlo como un cumplido" – respondió, levantando la barbilla del muchacho.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó a USA en los labios, siendo la acción tan inesperada como para que el muchacho se quedara paralizado; Rusia dejó que sus dedos pasaran por el cabello del joven y luego lo presionó contra sí, haciendo el beso más profundo. Recobrándose, USA puso la mano en el pecho del ruso, intentando empujarlo, hasta que finalmente Iván se alejó y frotó su frente contra la de Alfred.

"Gracias."

"Sólo estaba haciendo mi deber, eso es todo…" - respondió USA sonrojándose por el repentino agradecimiento – "y estás demasiado cerca, aléjate."

"No solamente me salvaste de Bielorrusia, sino que me llamaste por mi nombre por primera vez" – comentó besando la nariz del muchacho e ignorando sus palabras como siempre – "estoy muy feliz, déjame hacer algo por ti."

"En verdad no es necesario" - ¿Le había llamado por su nombre? Debió de haber sido solo un desliz por la desesperación, no es como si hubiese sido conscientemente ni nada.

"Por supuesto que lo es" – dijo, finalmente dando algo de espacio entre los dos, para alivio de USA – "ya se… ¿Qué te parece si te compro algo de esa horrible comida que tanto te encanta?"

"No es horrible…" - aseguró el muchacho levantando una ceja - "¿Así que me comprarás comida rápida? ¿Cuánto y lo que quiera?"

"Lo que sea" – asintió Rusia animadamente.

"Bien" - se encogió de hombros el muchacho – "mientras pagues." – Rusia lo soltó y notó una mancha roja en su abrigo.

"¿Estás sangrando?"

"Oh, eso creo" – es cierto, lo había olvidado en la alocada huida – "veamos…" - alzó la mano y frunció el ceño – "Mmm, creo que tu hermana me cortó bastante bien la palma, aunque no creo que sea lo suficientemente profundo para ser un daño grave; lo siento por tu abrigo."

"Este abrigo ha visto más que suficientes baños de sangre" – dijo Rusia agitando la mano rápidamente – "pero debemos curar esto, o al menos vendarlo por el momento."

"Si, ¿Con qué? – viendo cómo Rusia miraba hacia su cuello, USA se sonrojó de nuevo - "¡Oh, de ninguna manera! ¡Consigue algo más!"

"No seas ridículo, Alfred" – Rusia había agarrado por el brazo al muchacho y comenzó a desenvolver la venda – "esa cortada tiene que ser tratada y esto es bastante conveniente ¿No te parece?"

USA quería protestar, pero sabía que sería bastante lamentable el sentirse mal y tener mareos por pérdida de sangre, solamente por querer ocultar un chupón.

"Bien, yo lo hago."

"Eso no es necesario, yo me haré cargo de esto" – respondió Rusia sin dejar de desenvolver las vendas – "y ya está, ahora dame tu mano."

"Puedo cuidar de mi mismo" – insistió el muchacho, manteniéndola cerca de su pecho.

"¿Con solo una mano?" – era el turno de Rusia de levantar una ceja – "dámela, es lo menos que puedo hacer al saber que has recibido esa herida por mi bien."

"Lo que sea" – accedió USA contrariado, extendiendo la mano – "golpéate con ella si quieres." – Rusia tomó la mano herida entre las suyas y estiró sus dedos. Alzándola e inclinándose él mismo, comenzó a lamerla; haciendo que el muchacho saltara e intentara quitarla - "¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Eso es enfermo!"

"La saliva ayuda naturalmente a sanar heridas" – respondió Rusia mirando hacia arriba, lamiéndose los labios – "relájate, Alfred, sé lo que estoy haciendo."

El joven permaneció de pie, incómodo y mirando a un lado, intentando ignorar la sensación de la lengua de Rusia en su mano e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pasó por el medio de la herida. Cuando el eslavo estaba empezando a succionar sus dedos, USA gruñó en protesta y riendo para sí mismo, le dio un beso en la palma.

"Allí estamos, está todo limpio. Podría echarle algo de vodka para estar absolutamente seguros."

"Estoy seguro que está bien" – respondió USA encogiéndose por si quiera pensar en la sugerencia – "yo la limpiaré apropiadamente después."

"Si tú lo dices" – Rusia se encogió de hombros – "aunque solamente arderá por un momento."

Rusia comenzó a vendar la mano de USA rápida y eficientemente, si había algo en lo que eran buenos todos ellos, era en esto. Especialmente Rusia, quien había tenido bastante práctica después de todo…

"Está listo, debería de bastar por ahora."

"…Gracias." – dijo USA flexionando los dedos sobre las vendas.

"¿Deberíamos ir a buscar uno de tus templos de comida rápida entonces?" – preguntó Rusia sonriéndole suavemente, viendo el ceño fruncido del muchacho por la mención cínica de su McDonald's.

"Er…" - sin embargo no tardó en cambiar la expresión a una de vergüenza – "tal vez podrías ir a buscar uno y traerlo hasta acá."

"¿Esa marca te avergüenza tanto?" – preguntó Rusia, inclinándose para quedar al mismo nivel de USA y mirarlo a los ojos.

El norteamericano tercamente cruzó sus brazos con fuerza, manteniendo los labios sellados. Qué niño tan difícil, sonriendo apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Muy bien." – acto seguido, comenzó a desenvolver su bufanda, haciendo que USA saltara de nuevo. Oh dios, ¿Iba a intentar que le dejara otra marca de nuevo? Pero no, Rusia se quitó la bufanda completamente y la puso cuidadosamente enroscada en su cuello - "¿Mejor?"

"¿Qué?" – al muchacho esto lo agarró en verdad con la guardia baja – "pero… tu nunca te la quitas, ni siquiera querías quitártela para salir huyendo de Bielorrusia."

"No te la estoy dando, solamente estoy prestándotela" – aclaró Rusia pinchando su mejilla suavemente, mas como expresión de cariño que cualquier otra cosa – "es un regalo de mi hermana Katyusha y mi más grande tesoro, así que no la ensucies."

"Bien…" - asintió tontamente USA, todavía en shock.

Era extraño ver a Rusia sin la bufanda, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto antes sin ella. Sin importar las razones, el país o las circunstancias en las que estaban, nunca había visto que el eslavo se la quitara o apareciera sin ella; incluso esa noche en la que mordió su cuello, la había dejado colgando de sus hombros. Hablando de la mordida, todavía había un matiz muy leve de amarillo donde había estado.

"Vamos caminando Alfred" – dijo Rusia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y tomando la mano que no estaba herida con una de las suyas – "todavía querías discutir algunas cosas ¿No es así?"

"¡No quiero que me vean agarrado de las manos contigo en público!" – exclamó el muchacho hincando los talones en el piso.

"Simplemente no quiero perderte" – se excusó Rusia, apretando el agarre – "te voy a comprar el almuerzo y he accedido a responder tus preguntas ¿No es así? Solo por un momento."

USA consideró seriamente decirle que acababa de salvarlo de su demente hermana, pero decidió dejarlo ir. Si con eso conseguía obtener la información que quería y un almuerzo gratis extra, suponía que podría aguantarlo. Ya que, como el mismo Rusia había dicho: solo por un momento.

Mano a mano, USA quedándose ligeramente rezagado, comenzaron su búsqueda por un McDonald's.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Блядь (blyad): "Perra/ puta/ ramera" y un gran etc que no es muy bonito para las chicas y menos para un hombre tan varonil como USA xD. También a veces puede utilizarse para decir "Maldición"

Um, si supieran que en un momento me sentí mal también por Bielorrusia, no se los voy a negar, este personaje me gusta mucho. Y USA no puede negar su personalidad de héroe aún en estas situaciones. ¡Jajaja!

La flor de lino es la flor nacional de Bielorrusia.

Um, esto me ha estado atormentando desde hace algún tiempo y no es como que alguna de ustedes lo haya provocado, solamente me gustaría sacarlo un momento y darles una explicación del asunto.

Es sobre la actitud de USA en la historia.

Bien, todas sabemos perfectamente que si basamos la personalidad de USA con la del país como tal (dejando de lado al personaje de Himaruya), él sería mucho más astuto, más maduro quizás, formaría mejores estrategias, nunca pediría ayuda, sería más fuerte físicamente y fuera en general más/mejor en todos los ámbitos, además de que sería mas que capáz de enfrentar a Rusia y crear una Tercera Guerra Mundial si quisiera porque el eslavo lo estaba acosando (él sería bastante paranoico), etc, etc... Igualmente es para Rusia. Si lo basamos más en la historia de su país (que personalmente es la forma en la que prefiero caracterizar los personajes de Hetalia), él sería más un personaje trágico, acostumbrado a las traiciones, a las torturas y a los rechazos, aun manteniendo cierta inocencia y sentido de la belleza que él repudiaría, por parecerle débil. Se alejaría de las personas y a su vez las rechazaría por no poder confiar en ellas, escondería el dolor y la furia en una sonrisa cínica o en un comentario sarcástico y tendría el autoestima baja, producto de tantos líderes que lo han torturado y alienado.

Una relación entre estas dos personalidades daría como producto el hecho de que no sería Rusia el que estuviera detrás de USA, sino más bien al contrario. USA no podría separarse de él, porque sabría el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado la nación más antigua (sabiendo que se conocen desde que USA buscaba tener una imagen como país en Europa y consiguió el apoyo de Rusia en los tiempos de su guerra civil) y además lo respetaría y admiraría por haber aguantado todo el peso de su historia y aún así levantarse por sí mismo, para convertirse en una de las naciones más fuertes del mundo. Mientras que Rusia estaría constante y a veces violentamente rechazando a USA, porque no terminaría de confiar en que una persona con buenos sentimientos, que lo _ame_ y lo encuentre hermoso, exista. Y a eso damos un montón de espacio para el drama intenso, las peleas con armas de fuego, las dos Guerras Mundiales y la Guerra Fría, etc, etc...

Ok, está muy bien esa forma de retratarlos y en verdad me gusta mucho, hay una historia en inglés que describe a los personajes de esta manera y en verdad es mi fanfic Rus/USA favorito en todo el fandom (si pudiera lo traduciría, pero las autoras no lo terminaron y no quieren tener nada que ver con la historia). Sin embargo, en esta historia la autora tomó los personajes que Himaruya creó, con las personalidades que Himaruya les dio. Y es por eso por lo que puede ser chocante para alguna(nos) lectoras(es).

Verán, según Himaruya, USA es un muchacho energético, animado, engreído, algo tonto y obsesionado con ser un héroe, además de que le gusta meterse en los problemas de los demás y por eso no puede hacer amigos. Mientras que Rusia fue descrito por el creador como un hombre joven que había pasado por muchas cosas tristes y traumáticas en su infancia, lo que produjo que su mente se quebrara y estuviera "literalmente demente" y que por ello conserva una personalidad infantil en el sentido en que siempre hace las cosas para bien, a pesar de que sus métodos pueden llegar a ser crudos y a veces crueles, aún si él no se da cuenta de estar haciendo algo malo.

Bien, teniendo esto en cuenta, es normal entonces que se considere a USA creyéndose un héroe. Los héroes siempre quieren el bien para los demás, nunca van en contra de sus superiores para seguir sus propios caprichos, no lastimarían a nadie (a menos que estuvieran en peligro mortal y entonces solamente se defenderían, intentando lastimar lo menos posible a su "enemigo") y sobre todo tendrían un altísimo sentido moral (me estoy basando en los primeros superhéroes, como Súperman y eso). Mientras que a Rusia le resbala dicho sentido moral, simplemente porque no cree que sea lo que sea que haga esté mal, él siempre hace las cosas para bien después de todo.

Entonces, sabiendo esto, ¿Parece imposible que las cosas puedan pasar como lo están haciendo en la historia? Especialmente cuando es USA el que está acostumbrado a ir detrás de las personas ¿Cómo reaccionaría entonces si alguien más de repente está intentando meterse en su vida de sopetón, que está intentando conocer cómo es su parte humana, sin buscar el poder o los favores que pueda conseguir de su parte de nación y que dicha persona está intentando hacer todo esto de una manera tan cruda y a veces también de forma violenta? Bueno, creo que no me quedaría duda de que él no sabría qué hacer y la confusión lo mantendría lleno de dudas, sobre todo porque supuestamente él, a pesar de haber pasado por un montón de cosas y haber participado en otro montón en guerras, diplomacia y etc, debería de no tener demasiada experiencia con las relaciones personales por su falta de amigos... según la personalidad que le dio el creador...

¿Que cuál es la razón de todo esto? Es porque sé que aquí USA parece tener una personalidad diferente a la que muchas personas se han hecho de él como país, cuando la autora se concentró en la personalidad de ellos de acuerdo al manga y el animé. Um... también, la historia no se concentra en la Guerra Fría o la Carrera Espacial, como muchas otras historias entre estos dos (a algunas fans les gusta esta pareja justo por esos sucesos... y por el sexo pervertido que puede haber entre ellos dos ;D), sino que imagino que quizo hacer algo más original y le dio otro punto de vista al romance que podrían tener.

¡Agh! Lo admito, todo esto es para excusar la actitud supuestamente "tsundere" de USA, porque odio esa actitud (esa es la razón por la que me cae mal cómo retratan a Inglaterra en el manga, en los doujinshi y en algunos fanfic: cuando está con USA parece una preadolescente en negación, en lugar de ser una de las naciones actuales más antiguas y astutas de Europa... Inglaterra se merece más que eso a mi parecer... quizás por eso me gusta más el Fruk, con Francia le sale más lo sarcástico... xD). A mi parecer USA no es tsundere porque él no está intentando esconder sentimientos románticos hacia Rusia, aunque... bueno, tendrían que leer más adelante la razón por la que no lo ha pateado lejos de él y tiene mucho que ver con ese sentido heróico que lo obsesiona, más que el romance o la pasión. Pero si sigo hablando entonces simplemente les adelantaré la historia y no quiero arruinarles el resto.

Ok, ya me callo. Solamente quiero que disfruten la historia por lo que es, teniendo en cuenta esto que les he escrito.

Oh y también me disculpo si ofendí a alguien con las descripciones de los países, es solamente una opinión personal y tampoco se tiene que tomar como algo serio. Especialmente las fanáticas de Inglaterra y a aquellas chicas a las que les gustan los personajes tsunderes, por favor, no se ofendan. No es mi intención en lo absoluto el cuestionar los gustos de nadie, solamente estoy expresando mis propios intereses con el manga.

Espero que después de esto puedan seguir disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que la han estado leyendo desde el principio y a aquellas que la están disfrutando cuando ya está mas avanzada ¡Todas son igual de bienvenidas a regresar por más! También disculpen mis errores de gramática o si hay incoherencia entre los párrafos. OTL

También siento mucho haberme extendido tanto. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola de nuevo! Iba a decir que me gustaba mucho este capítulo, pero como que ya lo he dicho mucho se los dejo mejor a ustedes. ^^;

También se sabe que probablemente la situación con la cajera que va a pasar a continuación probablemente no ocurra de esa forma en la realidad, pero a mi parecer es igualmente cómica.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 20)<strong>

La cajera del McDonald's no sabía cómo actuar frente al enorme hombre que tenía delante de ella y que estaba ofreciéndole una descuidada lista. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus ojos se toparon nerviosamente con la mancha de sangre en forma de mano que tenía en el abrigo. Señor, ¿Había matado a alguien?

"Discúlpeme, le he preguntado cuánto costará todo esto."

"Uh…" - parpadeó la mujer saliendo de sus aterrorizadas sospechas.

Tomando la lista, comenzó a observar que parecía ser lo que él quería ordenar, aunque obviamente podía hablar inglés ¿Por qué necesitaría una lista? Sin embargo había bastantes cosas escritas. ¿Tal vez estaba tomando la orden de un grupo? Seguramente alguien que tenía problemas con la policía no estaría tranquilamente en un McDonald's ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Eso esperaba, en verdad lo hacía.

"Um… esto hará unos 30,29$"

"Esto debería de cubrir el gasto" – dijo el hombre colocando unos papeles de colores brillantes en el mostrador.

La mujer miró los papeles, ciertamente parecían ser algo así como dinero, pero obviamente eran de otro país.

"¿Qué son estos?"

"Rublos por supuesto" – le respondió el hombre mirándola como si fuera particularmente idiota y lo peor es que parecía sentir lástima por ella.

"Nosotros, um…" - comenzó aclarándose la garganta, preguntándose si tendría que llamar al mánager – "Nosotros no aceptamos monedas extranjeras, señor."

"¿Oh, no?" – la expresión que hasta ahora parecía animada, se estaba oscureciendo y lucía bastante aterrorizante de repente – "qué inhospitalario de tu parte, en verdad me temo que no tengo nada más, pues usé los últimos dólares americanos más temprano y no he tenido una oportunidad de ir al banco. Esto no será un problema ¿No es así?"

"¡N-no, por supuesto que no!" – aseguró la mujer agitando la cabeza, al borde de las lágrimas - "¡D-de hecho, lo pagaré de mi propio bolsillo como una muestra de relaciones internacionales pacíficas!"

"¡Qué dulce de tu parte!" – exclamó el hombre, con el rostro volviendo a irradiar ánimo.

Introdujo todo el pedido en la registradora con el corazón pesado, mientras reducía mentalmente casi 31 dólares de su próxima paga. A punto de desmayarse por el miedo, la cajera le pasó silenciosamente el recibo.

"¿Y-y será esto para llevar…?" – preguntó esperanzada.

"Pero por supuesto. Como si fuera a gastar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en un lugar como este."

"Deberá esperar por la comida" – asintió, sintiéndose simultáneamente insultada y aliviada – "preferiblemente lejos del recibidor."

El hombre le sonrió dulcemente, tomando el recibo y el monto de rublos y se alejó de ella. ¿Había… había sido robada? Ella pensó en decirle a alguien, pero luego decidió que valía la pena el dinero dado, si no tenía que ver una vez más a aquél hombre…

Rusia no podía creer su buena suerte, pero qué sorpresa tan encantadora. A pesar de su reputación, habían algunas personas genuinamente amables en los Estados Unidos; había logrado invitar a comer a USA sin tener que gastar un solo rublo.

Contento por el suceso, simplemente esperó a que llamaran su número. Estaba algo lejos, así que tardaría un poco. De forma que mientras esperaba miró alrededor del bastante inhóspito establecimiento, en busca de su querido Alfred. Lo había visto en la parte más lejana del lugar, con los hombros encorvados e intentando parecer lo menos sospechoso posible: USA era tan divertido. Una vez que hubo colectado la comida, volvió para llevarse a su lindo muchacho también.

"Alfred ¿nos vamos?"

"Mmm…" - dijo tomando la gran bolsa que Rusia tenía en las manos y el refresco – "Er, gracias." – inmediatamente miró a todos lados, intentando saber si alguien le había escuchado.

"Tú conoces este lugar mejor que yo" – rio Rusia por la actitud del muchacho y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo - "¿Adónde vamos?"

"No lo sé" – dijo USA sonrojándose e intentando librarse del agarre de Rusia, lo que se le hacía un tanto difícil por la enorme bolsa y el refresco ocupando sus manos y para su fastidio, el brazo no se movió un centímetro – "déjame pensar, estamos en… ¿Puedes dejarme ir?"

"No."

El muchacho frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido y alcanzado rápidamente por el ruso. Al apretujarse contra la puerta para salir los dos al mismo tiempo, USA pensó en un lugar bastante apartado, de forma que la menor cantidad posible de personas pudieran verlos juntos.

"Hay un parque cerca de aquí, solamente tenemos que caminar unas cuantas cuadras" – dijo USA queriendo caminar a toda velocidad, pero encontrándose con que Rusia lo retenía con un brazo, haciéndole perder la paciencia – "no puede ser cómodo para ti caminar de esta manera."

"Oh, ¿Estás preocupado?" – preguntó Rusia con una risita – "estoy perfectamente bien."

La expresión de vergüenza en el rostro del joven era en verdad demasiado. El eslavo dejó a sus dedos entrar por la pretina del pantalón de USA, acariciando el chupón que sabía estaba escondido allí y consiguiendo que le muchacho le golpeara violentamente con el codo.

"¡Cuidado con las manos!" – dijo, consiguiendo la retirada de los dedos de Rusia de su cadera y como bono especial, su brazo de su cintura también.

"Eres tan irritable" – comentó el eslavo, frotando el lugar donde USA le había golpeado.

"¡No me gusta ser acosado sexualmente en público!" – reclamó el muchacho mirándole airado.

Mientras se detuvieron para esperar a que un semáforo se pusiera en rojo, Rusia no pudo evitar inclinarse hasta llegar a su oído.

"¿Así que te gusta ser acosado sexualmente en privado?"

"¡No me refería a eso!" – dijo Alfred comenzado a succionar furiosamente de su pitillo.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude con eso?" – preguntó Rusia mirando su mano vendada – "tal vez no deberías estar provocando ningún estrés a tu mano."

"Estoy bien" – respondió USA suavizándose ligeramente – "he soportado peores."

"Estás tan asustado de parecer vulnerable" – sonrió Rusia frotando su cabello cariñosamente.

"¡Jum!" – fue todo lo que dio por respuesta el muchacho, antes de volver a caminar.

Unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, encontraron la entrada del parque y se introdujeron en ella. USA estaba intentando encontrar el lugar más privado que podía y cuando lo hizo, dejó todas las cosas en un banco rodeado de arbustos demasiado crecidos. Explorando dentro de la bolsa, sacó una hamburguesa y la mordió, haciendo un gesto apreciativo.

"¡Estas cosas en verdad me hacen sentir mejor!"

Rusia se sentó al lado del muchacho, volviéndose más tímido, de modo que los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Interrumpido solamente por el sonido del pitillo, el engullir de las hamburguesas y el del movimiento del papel, mientras USA había comenzado a atacar a su segunda hamburguesa.

"Así que" – las palabras destruyeron el silencio como si se tratase de un martillo - "¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?"

"¿Mi…?" – comenzó Rusia, moviéndose nerviosamente - "¿Bielorrusia? No creo que de eso sea de lo que deseabas hablar."

"No" – afirmó USA contemplando su hamburguesa – "no en el principio, pero digamos que levantó mi curiosidad."

"No sé qué decir la verdad" – comenzó Rusia tomando el extremo de la bufanda que tenía puesta USA y comenzando a juguetear con el material en sus dedos – "ella es en verdad un niña muy adorable, es solo que es un poco… cerrada e intensa. Directa… ¿Debería ser una palabra para ella?"

"Es una palabra muy amable para ella si me preguntas" – respingó el muchacho.

"En realidad ella no es así todo el tiempo" – continuó Rusia como si el comentario nunca hubiese sido hecho – "espero que no pienses pobremente de ella, simplemente se preocupa demasiado."

"Ella dice que está enamorada de ti" – comentó USA luego de tragar un pedazo de hamburguesa – "no lo sé, si Mattie se volviera todo psicótico por mí de esa forma, lo encerraría por su propio bien."

"No, no lo entiendes" – negó Rusia con la cabeza – "es solo…" - intentó pensar las palabras adecuadas, una forma de explicarlo coherentemente – "ella… nosotros tres estuvimos solos por un periodo muy largo de tiempo; estábamos mi hermana mayor Ucrania, mi hermana menor Bielorrusia y yo, en un mundo frío, donde había muy poco. Todo lo que teníamos era el uno al otro, por un tiempo hubieron otros que se nos unieron… y luego, todos los que permanecimos fuimos Bielorrusia y yo. Creo… bueno, puedo intentar entender sus sentimientos, aunque desearía que no los tuviera; pero aún así ella se preocupa por mí y yo lo hago por ella, aunque a veces sea difícil…"

"No la amas de esa forma ¿verdad?" – preguntó el muchacho buscando lentamente en la bolsa por otra hamburguesa.

"Nyet" – respondió rápidamente Rusia sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza.

"Mmm… eso está bien. No lo sé, en verdad no lo entiendo pero…" - hubo una pausa – "ustedes están rotos de formas parecidas."

"No entiendo" – dijo el eslavo, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

"Cuando te estaba defendiendo allá, lo decía en serio ¿Sabes? Lo que le dije" – dijo USA mirándole firmemente a los ojos – "pero no solamente estaba diciéndoselo a ella."

"Todavía no…" - USA suspiró.

"¡Me has estado haciendo a mi exactamente lo mismo que ella te ha estado haciendo por sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo!"

"¡No estoy haciendo nada parecido!" – respondió Rusia, genuinamente tomado de sorpresa por la acusación.

"¿En serio? Forzosamente decidiste que los dos nos enamoraríamos, me acosas y hostigas violentamente a las personas en mi vida, simplemente por mirarme de una forma que no te gusta. ¿Cómo es eso diferente?" – Rusia miró las manos en sus piernas, antes de levantar la mirada con los ojos brillantes.

"No tengo deseos de casarme contigo y por lo que sé, no te lleno con una sobrecogedora sensación de terror solamente con estar cerca. Sin mencionar que mi hermana a desarrollado esos sentimientos por un largo periodo de tiempo, viniendo de situaciones inusuales que han cerrado sus emociones."

"Eso es todo ¿Uh?" – fue todo lo que pudo decir USA, mirándole incrédulo.

"¿Eh? ¿No es eso suficiente? En verdad no creo ser como ella en lo absoluto."

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, sin querer pensar siquiera en las tantas, tantas formas de hacerle ver a Rusia lo terriblemente equivocado que estaba.

"Lo que sea. Solo piensa en las súper grandiosas palabras que le dije a tu hermana y compara a ver si alguna tiene que ver contigo. Y ahora que lo pienso, esta es una buena transición para hablar de la razón por la que te llamé. ¿Por qué me elegiste? Además de la obvia razón de lo súper genial que soy por supuesto."

"¿Sabes?" – comenzó Rusia luego de mover ligeramente los labios y dejar salir una risa que sonó casi exasperada – "intenté mentirte completamente al principio, tengo muchas razones convincentes que podrían ir mejor contigo, de alguna forma u otra. Pero por protegerme, por volver y por llamarme por mi nombre, te diré la verdad sin importar las consecuencias que esto cause. No puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar que te los has ganado."

"Yo…" - el muchacho agitó el refresco, momentáneamente pensando que debió haberle pedido a Rusia que comprara dos – "Bueno, supongo que mis heroicas acciones merecen la verdad. Así que déjame oírlo. Deslúmbrame."

Rusia sintió un zumbido en la parte de atrás del cráneo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había abierto de esta forma, que había sido tan explícitamente honesto…? ¿Tal vez con Lituania? El miedo al rechazo y la burla le hacían sentir mareado, de modo que miró a sus manos, en ausencia de otra cosa que observar y su casi permanente sonrisa desapareció completamente.

"Decidí que debíamos enamorarnos porque…" - su voz era tan suave, que a USA se le hacía difícil escucharle – "estoy tan terriblemente solo."

No era una respuesta inesperada en realidad, en una parte de su mente, USA había comenzado a tener idea de la soledad del ruso. ¿Por qué otra razón el recordar que Rusia tenía una hermana, como él tenía a Canadá, lo había hecho sentir mejor? Aún así, el haberlo admitido tan crudamente lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa.

USA abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sin estar demasiado seguro de qué decir, de modo que mordió de nuevo la hamburguesa. A pesar de que en otras ocasiones hubiera pensado que era un truco (una mentira después de todo) para llegar hasta sus emociones; había una cierta desesperación en la expresión de Rusia, que le hizo detenerse. La soledad era una emoción que él mismo había sentido, aunque no tan profundamente como el eslavo. Rusia alzó la mirada casi tímidamente, para encontrarse con la de USA, su sonrisa volviendo dudosamente a su rostro.

"No soy muy bueno para conocer personas. A pesar de mis genuinos intentos, no he sido capaz de construir un puente entre el vacío que hay de los conocidos hacia las amistades con ninguno de los países, a excepción de algunos mínimos avances. Por mucho tiempo ignoré esta distancia, o simplemente no me interesaba, siempre he disfrutado cuando nos reunimos y era divertido ver cómo todos se entretenían tanto. Normalmente eso me contentaba, pero hubo un punto en el que quería moverme desde las afueras hacia el grupo, pero nunca pude entender cómo hacerlo."

"De modo que el silencio se tornó opresivo y el dolor dentro de mí creció y lo dejé infestarme junto con mis demás sufrimientos. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada y de esa forma fue como se atascó en mí, la soledad creció y ahora me hace sentir muy cansado, está comenzando a hacerme caer, a destruirme y temo que pueda afectarme en otras formas pronto, además del nivel personal. ¿Cómo puedo ser el avatar de un país tan grande, cuando hay días en los que siento que voy a colapsar en la nieve y nunca más levantarme?"

Rusia relamió sus labios nerviosamente, mientras que el rápido proceso de engullir hamburguesas de USA se había disminuido a un paso de tortuga, con toda su atención completamente capturada por el relato del ruso. Sabía que la nación estaba encontrando su forma de decirle por qué la había elegido específicamente, pero él era una criatura impaciente. Como tomando una decisión, Rusia finalmente asintió y prosiguió.

"Así que finalmente decidí hacer algo al respecto, es difícil asesinar nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo una parte de nosotros es ciertamente humana y debemos nutrirla, incluso si es indeseable. La soledad había crecido demasiado, como para intentar hacerla a un lado solamente con compañía, esos tiempos habían pasado, de modo que no sabía qué hacer. Y luego… bueno, yo… yo noté cómo otros países eran felices teniendo relaciones románticas y por supuesto, he visto a mi gente enamorarse incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Hay tantas historias, películas y deseos rodeando al amor. Amor… se escuchó como una campana dorada sonando en mis oídos cuando se me ocurrió, parecía tan hermoso; así que decidí que por primera vez en mi vida me enamoraría."

"Es difícil saber cómo enamorarse…" - Rusia de nuevo apartó la mirada – "una cosa es verlo y escucharlo, pero otra cosa muy distinta es el sentirlo y yo nunca había experimentado el amor romántico personalmente. De forma que comencé a investigar sobre el tema, cualquier cosa. Desde esos ridículos artículos con consejos románticos, hasta documentos psicológicos y luego de tomar nota, me formé una idea básica de cómo hacerlo. Pronto simplemente faltaría el encontrar a un candidato para que fuera el amante recíproco."

"¿Pensaste que podías investigar la forma de enamorarte?" – preguntó USA incrédulamente, con la hamburguesa apoyada en sus piernas - "¡Eso es estúpido!"

"¿Por qué te parece estúpido?" – preguntó Rusia realmente herido por la afirmación – "definitivamente hay un patrón en la mayoría de las historias de amor."

"Si el amor fuera tan simple entonces ¿Piensas que habría tantas personas solitarias en el mundo?" – exclamó el muchacho alzando las manos con exasperación ¿No se suponía que Rusia era mayor que él? ¿Por qué tenía que explicarle eso?

"No están intentándolo lo suficiente" – afirmó Rusia mirándolo con tenacidad – "no hay forma de que pueda fallar, si estoy tan determinado a llegar a mi meta." – USA le miró sin poder decir una palabra.

"¡Eres tan…!" - ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Y sin embargo, Rusia parecía tan seriamente seguro de su convicción – "Ugh, bien, okay. Preparaste la fórmula para el amor. ¿Por qué me elegiste?"

"Bueno…" - Rusia desvió la mirada una vez más – "decidí inmediatamente que querría a alguien con el que estuviera en igualdad de condiciones y a pesar de que tengo relaciones cercanas con los hermanos bálticos, ninguno de ellos podría tomar el papel. Aún así quería a alguien más familiar, la mayoría de los países fueron eliminados rápidamente por relaciones políticas hostiles y pobres o simplemente por un desagrado general hacia ellos. Originalmente, China fue mi primera opción, sin embargo, ya no somos tan cercanos como lo fuimos en tiempos pasados y ahora parece querer disolver toda relación conmigo. Yo lo entiendo, está intentando establecerse como un país decente en el mundo y una asociación conmigo no puede ser algo bueno si quiere conseguir eso, ¿da? – había algo de dolor en las últimas afirmaciones, algo de amargura."

"Luego se me ocurrió que, con un individuo como China, nuestras políticas se mezclarían y no tengo ningún deseo de que mi amante se salga del nivel humano. Sin alianzas, sin tratados, nada; puramente personal. Me perdí luego de eso ¿Sabes? ¿Quién más podría llenar el papel? Y luego pensé en ti. Antes había una equis automática en tu rostro, dentro de mi mente, al comienzo me pareció terriblemente divertido que incluso se me hubiera ocurrido… y luego, repentinamente ya no me lo parecía tanto."

La voz de Rusia se detuvo, mientras pasaba una pareja que reía y se molestaba animadamente y los miró hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

"Supongo que te parecerá confuso, nosotros hemos estado en términos amargos desde hace mucho tiempo, ha habido demasiado odio entre nosotros. Pero de alguna forma eso es perfecto: nuestros gobiernos son demasiados distantes como para entremezclarse, tú estás más que cualificado para ser mi igual, la única nación además de mi a quién se le ha dado el título de "súper potencia" y mi más grande rival por décadas. Sé que la mayoría han sido negativas, pero hemos tenido muchas experiencias juntos y de alguna forma, comencé a pensar que el hecho de haber visto el lado más feo del otro podía ser un beneficio; después de todo, ya hemos visto lo peor de los dos, así que ¿Por qué no intentar explorar cómo es el otro en su mejor forma y de esa manera no llegar a decepcionarnos?"

"También hay otras razones, mientras más te conozco, más perfecto me pareces: el hecho de que no te enamores me dio tranquilidad, ya que pensaba que tal vez había algo malo conmigo. Además de las cosas generales, quiero decir, eres divertido incluso cuando no quieres serlo la mitad del tiempo, en verdad eres bastante lindo aunque esas sean observaciones recientes y, por supuesto, puedo visitar tu casa por un clima más cálido. Mientras que al principio parecías absolutamente imposible como candidato, al final eres el mas ideal, incluso mucho más que China."

USA no sabía qué decir, su mente estaba concentrada en digerir todas las cosas que Rusia le había dicho, para formular alguna clase de respuesta. El eslavo, tal vez, podría (debería) haberse detenido allí, pero las palabras que habían estado congeladas por tanto tiempo se estaban comenzando a derretir, escupiéndolas más rápidamente de lo que podía pararse a pensar en ellas con propiedad.

"Nuestra mutua antipatía es lo que te hace una perfecta opción de alguna forma, por las razones que dije antes, pero también por otra: nunca me he enamorado y por lo que sé, nadie me ha llegado a amar además de Natalya. Si puedo hacer que me ames de entre todas las personas, entonces puedo probar que puedo hacerme querer."

"…si tu puedes hacerme…" – estás últimas palabras hicieron hervir al antes sobrecogido USA – "dices que nunca te has enamorado, así que ni siquiera me amas."

"Bueno no, no todavía" – respondió Rusia reluctante, dándole golpecitos al banquillo con un dedo – "pero esa también es una parte de mi plan. Si puedo hacer que te enamores de mí y veo esos sentimientos brillando en tus ojos, puede que me hagan enamorarme de ti en retorno. O algo así. El poder de la percepción."

"¿Soy un jodido experimento?" – preguntó USA mirando su mano vendada con ira creciente.

"¿Experimento?" – Rusia parpadeó desconcertado. Haciendo que USA se levantase abruptamente y le mirara con su boca formando una línea dura en su rostro.

"¿Solamente quieres probar que puedes hacerme enamorarme de ti? Dios ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Joder! ¿Sabes por cuanta mierda he pasado solamente por esto? ¡Tengo ésta cortada por ti!" – exclamó haciendo énfasis extendiendo la palma frente el rostro de Rusia - "¡Todo esto es una pendejada!"

"No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto América" – Rusia había comenzado a fruncir el ceño ¿Es que USA no había escuchado a todo lo que había dicho antes? Esa solamente era una pequeña parte y no era un "experimento", era más como una meta personal – "dijiste que querías que te dijera por qué te elegí y fuí lo más honesto que pude."

"Honesto, sí que fue honesto." – bufó USA – "¡Honestamente demente mas allá de la razón es lo que fue! ¡No soy tu juguete! ¿Y quién dijo que quería enamorarme de ti de todas maneras? Tienes razón, no te pareces en nada a Bielorrusia, al menos ella se preocupa por ti. ¡Solamente soy parte de un rompecabezas que quieres solucionar!"

"No estoy pidiendo mucho Alfred" – Rusia se sentía perdido, tal vez el muchacho era demasiado joven. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? – "si tan solo pudieras enamorarte de mí, entonces, una vez que me enamore de ti, podremos terminar con eso."

"¡No es tan fácil!" – le gritó finalmente USA, el eslavo cada vez decía cosas más absurdas - "¡El amor no es tan jodidamente fácil, Rusia! Dios ¿es que no lo entiendes? El amor no es un interruptor que puedes encender y apagar cada vez que te dé la gana. ¿Es que no has aprendido eso en tus investigaciones acerca del amor? ¡Esta no es simplemente una ciencia que puedas perfeccionar!"

"¿Por qué no?" – le preguntó Rusia suavemente, alzando la mirada hacia él con melancolía - "¿Por qué no puede serlo, si deseo que sea así con todas mis fuerzas?"

"¡Porque no funciona de esa manera! ¡Simplemente no lo hace! El amor no es una bandita que se pone para arreglar las cosas, es difícil y cruel, con una capa de chocolate cubierto con éxtasis para hacerte venir por más. Mira, ¡Esto es estúpido Rusia! Hazte un favor y date por vencido en esto."

"¡N-no… no puedo!" – negó Rusia con fuerza – "tengo que tener esto… necesito esto, Alfred. Por favor." – USA dejó salir un resoplido de burla - "¡Por favor, Alfred! Lo estoy intentando con tantas fuerzas. ¡Yo… yo no te amo todavía, pero estás comenzando a gustarme, así que debe estar funcionando!"

USA miró a Rusia, en sus ojos se estaban comenzando a formar las lágrimas y tenía una expresión que le rogaba se quedara. Desvió la mirada con decisión y se volteó.

"Gracias por el almuerzo." – comenzó a desenrollar la bufanda de su cuello.

Rusia se paró apresuradamente del banquillo y rápidamente lo agarró por la espalda, abrazándolo y aplastándolo contra su pecho.

"Te ruego que intentes y al menos veas esto desde mi perspectiva, eso es todo, pareces estar alienado por mis motivos y no puedo decir que entiendo completamente por qué, pero por favor… solo… en verdad te necesito, Alfred, tienes que ser tú." – USA se paralizó por la última afirmación y el espacio entre sus omoplatos comenzó a contraerse violentamente.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Te dejaré solo por unos días" – dijo Rusia disminuyendo la fuerza de sus brazos, hasta que los bajó completamente – "piensa en todo lo que te dije, piensa en lo honesto que fui, cuando pude haber mentido para mantenerte conmigo, no me des la espalda tan rápidamente. Te dejaré mantener la bufanda hasta entonces, de forma que pueda tener una última excusa para verte. Tal vez hice un desastre de esto desde el principio y no aclamo que mis razones son puras ni remotamente nobles, pero todo lo que he hecho fue con mi más grande esfuerzo. Adiós, Alfred."

"Bien" – dijo USA casi volteándose para mirarle con furia, pero no quería ver las lágrimas que podrían estar todavía en los ojos de Rusia – "no esperes aguantando la respiración."

Y enterrando las manos con fuerza en sus bolsillos, comenzó a alejarse. Como si alguna vez pudiera entender a Rusia, una lógica tan retorcida podría amarrar sus pensamientos en desesperados nudos, que quizás jamás sería capaz de desenredar. Definitivamente era algo que no quería ver. Ignorando el escozor que se estaba esparciendo como fuego en su espalda, USA comenzó a dirigirse a casa.

Rusia veía cómo se alejaba, se sentía desnudo y vulnerable; se había abierto y le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara. E incluso no tenía su bufanda en la que esconderse.

¿Qué iba a hacer si USA lo rechazaba completamente? Su nueva estrategia no serviría de nada si de alguna forma no tenía a su objetivo principal. Y tenía que ser el muchacho, eso se había vuelto aparente para él en las últimas semanas. Si la sinceridad no funcionaba ¿Tendría que utilizar la fuerza después de todo? ¿Funcionaría eso si quiera?

El eslavo estaba seguro que tenía algunas cosas escritas en su cuaderno, pero aquella dura prueba le había dejado sintiéndose bastante vacío. Tal vez USA no era el único que necesitaba darse un tiempo y todo lo que quería era llegar a la familiaridad de su hogar. Pero ¿Qué pasaba si Bielorrusia estaba esperándolo allí? En verdad no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla de nuevo.

Rusia estaba solo, sin estar seguro de adónde ir.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T:<strong> Oh, Rusia. Pobre niño. Aunque USA tiene su punto también.

¿Saben qué es lo que más me molesta de USA en este capítulo? Él hizo que Rusia le "comprara" casi 30$ en comida chatarra y apenas se comió unas dos o quizás tres hamburguesas... quiero decir, si la Big Mac vale 3$ cada una, asumiendo que compró Big Mac, serían diez hamburguesas en total... ¡Y todas fueron a parar al piso! *lanza el teclado al aire* Y ahí se va el sueldo de una honesta cajera de McDonald's. xD


	21. Chapter 21

Ah, la electricidad en mi casa decidió irse justo cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo y se fue como por... tres o cuatro horas, así que lo estoy resubiendo tarde. *suspiro*

Oh, este capítulo es mucho más corto en comparación con los dos anteriores... jejeje...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 21)<strong>

Al llegar a su casa USA lanzó la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a pasearse por ella inquieto, formulando un plan. Primero quemaría todo el resto de los estúpidos girasoles que quedaban en su sala, luego se emborracharía como una cuba con cerveza barata y luego llamaría a todos sus contactos contándoles lo completamente pendejo que era Rusia. Eso le enseñaría. ¡Comenzaría en este momento!

En lugar de eso, colapsó en el sofá, quitándose los anteojos y hundiendo la cara en la brecha que creaban el asiento y el espaldar. Estúpido Rusia, causando todo aquel infierno en su vida por razones estúpidas. Se estiró completamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Al final ninguno de ellos le amaban sin tener que haber una ganancia de por medio. Como sea, no es como si hubiese esperado que Rusia se preocupara por él, ni que él quisiera que lo hiciera de todas formas. Lo último que necesitaba en su vida era la imitación de amor de Rusia.

'Si quisiera que alguien pretendiera que me amara, simplemente sacaría mi agenda', pensó amargamente el muchacho. No es como si pudiera hacerlo en realidad, ya no. Tiempos difíciles, así es como le llamaban algunos.

¿Y qué si Rusia se sentía solo? Todos tenían sus propios problemas y no es como que fuera a ser un peón bajo sus manos. Cuando el ruso le contactara de nuevo, le lanzaría la bufanda en toda su cara de bastardo, le diría que fuera a joderse a sí mismo y eso sería el final de todo. De hecho, el pendejo debería estar agradecido que no le quemara la bufanda o algo, pero él no lo haría, después de todo quería demostrar que era el maduro en esta situación.

Con la ira revolviéndose dentro de él, estaba considerando el llamar a alguien para soplar el humo que sentía. ¿A Inglaterra tal vez? De nuevo, después de su última conversación, sería mejor no mencionarle siquiera a Rusia. ¿Canadá? Él le había confiado sus problemas a su hermano la última vez, a Mattie probablemente no le importaría, pero no quería ser uno de esos tipos lamentables que siempre llamaban para quejarse y Japón estaba definitivamente fuera de las opciones.

Se quedó allí, carcomiéndose el cerebro para encontrar una cuarta opción, con su ira menguando tranquilamente. Eventualmente incluso el buscar a alguien para quejarse se hallaba olvidado. Su mente vagaba por mares tranquilos y cielos límpidos. Sintiéndose más calmado, USA alejó la apestosa fealdad de la realidad y se deslizó al mundo que más conocía y amaba; el mundo de los sueños.

**XXX**

Rusia tocó la puerta y esperó con aprensión, luego de una corta pausa, la puerta comenzó a girar para abrirse.

"¿Eres tú de nuevo Pol- Rusia?"

"Hola, Lituania" – sonrió débilmente y Lituania parecía más sorprendido, a pesar que hubiera esperado el usual nerviosismo con que siempre le hablaba.

"Hola Rusia ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá?" – la expresión de Lituania resplandeció – "Ah, espera ¿Quieres entrar?" – sin esperar que fuera tan fácil, Rusia asintió sin decir palabra y Lituania se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar - "¿Oh? ¿Dónde está tu bufanda?"

"Está con Alfred" – respondió, luego de detenerse de intentar tocar la inexistente bufanda con su mano por costumbre.

"No puedo comenzar a explicar cuán feliz me sentí cuando escuché sobre ustedes dos" – comentó Lituania absolutamente radiante – "nunca pensé que arreglarían sus diferencias en verdad ¡Es totalmente maravilloso! Allí, puedes sentarte, solamente ve un poco más allá hasta esa habitación, haré algo de café."

Lituania se retiró y Rusia miró su espalda mientras lo hacía, ¿Estaba feliz? Ah… lo había olvidado completamente: Lituania había vivido con USA por algunos años. Siempre le había molestado después de una conferencia sobre qué había hablado con USA, durante el tiempo en que le había traído de vuelta. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a su antiguo ex sobre el muchacho? Podría ser muy tarde ahora, pero no le dolería ver si podía aprender algo.

El hombre entró a la salita que le había indicado el lituano y se sentó, esperando ansiosamente a que regresara. Pronto, Lituania volvió con una pequeña bandeja, la puso en la mesilla que había frente a él y rió nerviosamente.

"Justo como en los viejos tiempos, así que ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? No estás en problemas ¿No es así?" – sus ojos vieron la sangre que había en el abrigo. Siguiendo su mirada, Rusia vió la sangre también y negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

"Oh, esto no es nada de qué preocuparse. Yo, um, bueno estoy teniendo problemas familiares por el momento" - Lituania le ofreció una taza de café y se sentó frente a él con su propia taza - "supongo que podríamos decir que Natalya y yo no nos queremos ver y decidí permanecer fuera de casa por el momento. Creo que la distancia le haría algo de bien. ¿Es posible que pueda ser capaz de quedarme aquí por poco tiempo?"

"Er…" - Lituania revolvió su café - "seguro, yo… supongo, si ayuda en algo. Espero que Bielorrusia no esté muy molesta ¿Lo está?"

"Mmm…" - Rusia siempre había apreciado la preocupación del hombre por su hermana, aunque la misma cantidad de veces le había confundido un poco – "yo... bueno, es difícil saberlo con ella, pero con el tiempo lo superará. …e-espero."

"Eso es bueno. Espero que esté bien…"

"Oh", - hizo una mueca – "hay pocas probabilidades de que ocurra, pero si te pregunta si sabes dónde estoy, por favor no le digas que me estoy quedando contigo o que me has visto en lo absoluto."

"Ah, seguro, si es lo que quieres. Solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué no te quedas con América?"

"Estamos teniendo una pelea y no debo verlo a él tampoco por el momento." – suspiró Rusia. Comenzó a acercar su taza y a buscar en sus bolsillos.

"Ya le puse vodka así que no tienes que ponerle nada mas" – dijo Lituania asintiendo a la taza – "recuerdo que te gusta de esa forma."

"Gracias" – sonrió apreciativamente. Esa era la razón por la que Lituania siempre había sido su favorito.

"Es una lástima que estés peleando con ambos…" – frunció el ceño Lituania pensativamente – "no es nada demasiado serio ¿Verdad?" – Rusia tomó un sorbo de su café, intentando decidir cómo responder.

"Ya pasará" – dijo finalmente. Bueno, Italia era su consejero romántico, pero Lituania podía ser su concejero sobre USA – "él simplemente tiene que decidir algunas cosas."

"Bueno, él puede ser algo testarudo" – asintió el lituano pensativo – "sin embargo no tienes que preocuparte, América no pasa demasiado tiempo enojado, está en su disposición el permanecer en el lado energético y animoso. Estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes dos pronto, si puedo preguntar, ¿Cuándo fue que los dos empezaron a salir oficialmente?"

"Justo antes de la Conferencia Mundial" – respondió Rusia rápidamente luego de ocultar una tos, sorbiendo de nuevo el café con más de unas pocas gotas de vodka.

"Oh, no han estado juntos por mucho tiempo, bueno, eso le da sentido. Todas las relaciones se toman un poco de tiempo para superar todas sus manías."

"Sí, estoy seguro que tienes razón" – afirmó Rusia pasando un dedo por la superficie de la taza, antes de bajarla de nuevo – "dime… tu que viviste con él por un tiempo considerable. ¿Hay algún consejo que me puedas dar para animarlo?"

"Umm…" - Lituania se llevó una mano al cabello, pensando – "bueno, en realidad es del tipo que es fácil de complacer, no toma demasiado. Un pequeño obsequio, algunos elogios, con eso usualmente se anima de inmediato."

"Ya veo. ¿Qué clase de obsequios en particular?" – esto hizo reír a Lituania.

"Oh, yo, um, no estoy muy seguro. Le gustan bastante los chocolates si no mal recuerdo. Oh, ya sé, la última vez que lo visité me habló de películas por bastante tiempo, así que debe de gustarle algo así."

"Sí, le hice un obsequio con una película no hace mucho tiempo. Nunca me dijo si la había visto o no, ahora que lo pienso."

"No creo que no haya dicho nada por ser desconsiderado, creo que él no piensa en las cosas de la misma manera" – dijo Lituania lentamente – "es mejor que lo apresures a que la vea si quieres saber qué piensa, su cabeza siempre está en las nubes, es bastante soñador ese muchacho. A veces solía sentarse en la ventana por horas, pareciendo feliz, y a veces divertido y enfadado y engreído. Una vez le pregunté en qué estaba pensando, me sonrió y me dijo 'sólo estoy soñando' no me extraña que estuviera tan atraído en el espacio." – rió por lo bajo y luego se detuvo, sin saber si ese seguía siendo un punto amargo para Rusia todavía.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí deberías darme material para extorsionarlo más adelante." – sonrió Rusia, pero sus palabras hicieron que Lituania se detuviera, lo que hizo que riera alegremente – "estoy bromeando, pero sí me gustaría escuchar historias sobre él. Sé que América nunca me diría ninguna, siempre quiere parecer el genial héroe."

"Es cierto" – sonrió de nuevo Lituania – "déjame pensar… ¿Ya sabes sobre su problema con los fantasmas?"

"¿Problemas con los fantasmas…?" – repitió Rusia levantando una ceja.

"Está absolutamente obsesionado con ellos, pero también le aterrorizan" – aclaró Lituania, riendo y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, divertido – "hubieron tantas ocasiones en las que leyó historias de fantasmas muy tarde por la noche y se asustaba tanto que no podía dormir, siempre quería que estuviera con él en la misma habitación cuando las leía y la forma en que reaccionaba con esas historias tontas… usualmente estaría toda la noche revisando y saltando por cada pequeño sonido, pero hubieron unas pocas ocasiones en que despertaba y encontraba que se había metido en mi cama. En verdad era muy adorable" – luego de un segundo de haber dicho eso, los ojos de Lituania se agrandaron y comenzó a agitar la mano – "O-oh ¡No era nada de eso! ¡Um, quiero decir, solamente estaba durmiendo en mi cama! Nunca pasó nada, en serio."

"Vaya, eso es interesante" – aunque había comenzado a estrechar los ojos, Rusia decidió creerle – "es típico de Alfred el tener una debilidad tan tonta, es en verdad demasiado precioso."

En verdad esperaba el tener una oportunidad de explotar eso.

Lituania miró a Rusia por un momento, no estaba seguro de que esas palabras tan fuera de personaje fueran a venir de sus labios nunca; aún así, le alegraba mucho que tuviera una relación funcional. ¿Tal vez ahora podría tener una oportunidad con Bielorrusia? Aunque, por supuesto, estaba alegre por Rusia también, él siempre se veía un poco… solo y USA fue bastante amable con él, así que no hay duda de que será una buena influencia para el eslavo.

"Bueno, podremos continuar con la conversación dentro de un momento" – dijo levantándose – "déjame prepararte una habitación."

"Gracias, Lituania" – dijo Rusia sosteniendo de nuevo su café y mirándole agradecido – "en verdad lo aprecio mucho."

Lituania le sonrió amablemente. Sí, USA seguro era una gran influencia para él.

**XXX**

USA se despertó reluctante, estaba todavía cansado, pero algo en verdad lo estaba molestando. Mientras persistía la irritación, más sentía la necesidad de escapar de ella, picaba… sentía como si un montón de insectos estuvieran picándole la espalda.

Este pensamiento había sido suficiente para disparar sus ojos completamente abiertos, sintiendo un escalofrío de desagrado recorrerle todo el cuerpo. En el momento en que recuperó la conciencia, sintió que su espalda era el hogar de miles de arañas, con otro escalofrío de repulsión, se sentó rápidamente quitándose la camisa. Su espalda estaba libre de arañas o cualquier otro insecto, pero por más que la rascaba, la comezón se rehusaba a irse. USA no pudo evitar pensar en que esto sería parecido a cuando un drogadicto estaba sufriendo por abstinencia.

Era insoportable, pero el rendirse ante esa comezón era algo malo, muy malo, nada bueno salía de eso. No por favor, por favor que simplemente se detuviera, por favor…

Se comenzó a rascar furiosamente contra el cojín del sofá y luego, viendo que no funcionaba, comenzó a frotarse contra la esquina del mismo y finalmente comenzó a rascarse con sus propias uñas violentamente, dispuesto a detener todo aquello. No podía reconocerlo, no podía, porque si lo hacía estaría realmente jodido, sabía cómo iba a desarrollarse esto, la forma en que se desarrollaba siempre. El llegar a un acuerdo con la comezón, la haría detenerse y era tan difícil negarse a algo que ofrecía un santuario de ese infierno. ¡Todo era la culpa de Rusia! ¿Por qué tenía que ir y decir que le necesitaba? Si solamente hubiera dejado esa parte por fuera…

No podía rendirse, simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero…

"¡JODER!" – era demasiado para él - "¡Quiero arreglar a Rusia!"

Decirlo con todas sus fuerzas le brindó un gran alivio y rebajó la comezón a un nivel tolerable.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" – exclamó golpeando el piso con rabia - "¡No hay forma en que me meta en esa trampa de nuevo!"

Una voz habló en su cabeza de forma seductiva y lisa: "_¿Y por qué no? Arréglalo, yo quiero hacerlo_"

"No, me rehúso absolutamente a intentar arreglar a Rusia" – aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza – "es un bastardo, no se lo merece ¡Luego de todo el infierno en el que me puso, no hay nadie a quien quiera ayudar menos!"

_"Pero se sentiría tan bien el arreglarlo. Yo puedo hacerlo."_

"Oh, sí, porque funcionó TAN bien cuando intenté arreglar a Corea, Vietnam, Irak…"

_"Esos tiempos fueron diferentes, ¿Qué hay de cuando arreglé a Francia e Inglaterra, a Alemania, a Japón?"_

"¡Eso siempre fue después de una guerra! Ellos me pidieron que les ayudara a reconstruir o simplemente era mi deber heroico el ayudarles."

_"Ah, pero ¿Es que Rusia no me ha pedido ayuda también? Él me necesita."_

Esto hizo que USA hiciera una pausa antes de protestar. Sí, de hecho, de alguna forma Rusia le había pedido ayuda, había dicho que no podía hacerlo sin él al menos.

"Pero no quiero hacerlo, es demasiado cansado el arreglar a otros países, especialmente cuando están tan echados a perder como ese psicópata. Además, se necesitan recursos y…"

_"Esta vez es a un nivel personal, todo lo que necesito es mi grandioso ser, puedo arreglar a Rusia con una mano. ¿No suena eso delicioso?"_

"Tal vez delicioso es una palabra un poco fuerte…" - consciente de sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que había dicho eso, se estaba comenzando a relamer los labios.

_"Arréglalo, arréglalo, ARRÉGLALO"_

"¡Pero no quiero!" – insistió USA, tapándose las orejas con las manos – "esto es ridículo… ¡Me rehúso a arreglarlo!" – la comezón en medio de sus omoplatos retornó vengativamente, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor - "¡Bien! Pero ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Rusia quiere que me enamore de él, no quiero dejarle tener sexo conmigo o algo y no quiero hacerle pensar que me he enamorado de él solamente para arreglarlo."

_"No necesito hacer nada como eso, él mismo me dijo que estaba simplemente solo, que quería compañía. Solamente ha sobreestimado su necesidad de amor, la amistad deberá servir si hay suficiente afecto; si le mostrara cómo interactuar con las personas, ayudarle a hacer amigos…"_

"…sería su amigo y le mostraría cómo actuar apropiadamente, haría algunos amistades, no estaría solo…" - completó USA en voz alta, comenzando a asentir por cada afirmación – "entonces se da cuenta que no siente nada por mi y que no necesita esa cosa de "nosotros nos enamoraremos". Admite que nunca fuimos amantes…"

_"Y yo gano. Probaré que soy tan genial, que puedo arreglar hasta a Rusia."_

Si tenía sentido, no era un mal plan.

"Yo, Alfred F. Jones…"

_"Yo, los Estados Unidos de América…"_

"¡Arreglaré a Rusia!" – USA comenzó a reír ruidosa y arrogantemente - "¿Por qué soy tan sorprendente? ¡Maldición, soy un genio!"

_"Sí, lo soy."_

* * *

><p><strong>N.T: <strong>Aquí ha hablado la voz de los Estados Unidos y resulta que tiene una personalidad que le gusta "arreglar" a los demás. ¡Jajajaja! Esta voz representa a la nación, más que a la personalidad de Alfred y pueden verlo como una voz que pueden escuchar todos los avatares, solo que algunos lo hacen menos que los otros.

¿Recuerdan esa razón más heróica y egocéntrica por la que USA no había descartado completamente a Rusia? Pues es esta. Incoscientemente, sabía que Rusia "necesitaba arreglarse" desde la primera comezón, que sería la primera vez que su otra personalidad había querido inflar un poco más su ego, demostrando a todo el mundo que podía arreglar a Rusia, ya que esa sería una de las acciones más heróicas del mundo y ya sabemos que alguien está obsesionado con eso de ser el héroe. ;)

Dios. Estos dos... Uno quiere enamorarse para demostrar que alguien puede amarlo, mientras el otro quiere permanecer juntos solamente para demostrar que podía enseñarle unas cuantas cosas al mayor... este par.

Ah, también me gusta mucho Lituania, aunque me parece un tanto... extraño que le guste Bielorrusia cuando siempre que lo ve le rompe algún hueso. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Le gustarán los compañeros abusivos? ¿Será masoquista?

Más dentro de poco. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

Whoa... lo siento chicas por el retraso, pero la universidad no te ayuda a traducir los fanfic o a editar doujinshi ni a dibujar fanart más rápido. OTL

Um, Setsuka-chan me preguntó acerca de cómo le describiría la sensación física que podía percibir USA en los omoplatos cuando su otra personalidad le pedía que "reparara" a Rusia. Bien, no sé si a alguna de ustedes le ha pasado por encima de la piel una cucaracha... ustedes saben, las cucarachas tienen unas patitas parecidas a alambres que cuando pasan por tu piel, es como si se te estuviesen clavando agujas diminutas y sientes la necesidad imperial de rascarte. (Lo sé por experiencia propia, soy naturalista freak así que me gustan esas cosas... no pregunten, solo superen el asco y sigamos...) Bien, a USA le pasaba eso en los omoplatos, pero con mucha mayor intensidad y cuando las agujas se clavan con más fuerza y se sienten como si fueran miles de insectos encima, pues llega a doler y ser insoportable. En verdad me parece que es una tortura bastante cruel. xDDDD

¡Bien! Superado el momento del asco. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 22)<strong>

Rusia contemplaba el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de la habitación que Lituania le había ofrecido, el firmamento brillaba con mas estrellas de las que pudiera contar en toda su vida. Era en verdad encantador, pero ese no era su cielo. Si su plan fallaba ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en esto, tanto tiempo ¿Iba a arrastrarse de vuelta a casa, luego de haber soportado el agrio rechazo de USA y rogarle a Bielorrusia que no lo matara?

Se preguntaba si había una forma de hacer que el muchacho se enamorara de él, aunque no fuera de la forma convencional, había leído cosas tales como el síndrome de Estocolmo… ah, pero se estaba adelantando demasiado, USA no le había dado una respuesta todavía.

En verdad esperaba que ocurriera un milagro para que el joven país le permitiera seguir cortejándolo, de alguna forma sentía que si el amor era forzado violentamente, no aliviaría el vacío dolor de su soledad, tal vez incluso lo haría peor. Ese pensamiento le inquietaba, además, quería ser amado en retorno, ese era un detalle muy importante: un amor forzado no es suficiente, USA debía enamorarse con él.

Qué país tan terco… pero Rusia estaba determinado, sin importar qué, él debía dar lo mejor de sí. Hasta ahora los progresos habían sido positivos y las personas parecían aceptarlo mucho más cuando se encontraba con el muchacho. Bueno, no Bielorrusia, pero Italia había comenzado a ser su amigo por la preocupación que le provocaba USA y Lituania parecía haberse hecho mucho más cálido con él. Eso era una buena señal; si su hermana, Inglaterra, Japón y otros le despreciaban no le importaba, no necesitaba que ninguno de ellos le quisiera después de todo. Además de que no le interesaba si a cambio podía formar lazos fuertes con otros y Alfred era la clave para poder lograrlo.

Un amante, amigos, un final para la soledad, cosas tan hermosas como el cielo estrellado. Cómo añoraba por ello.

Rusia había escuchado una vez acerca de pedirle a las estrellas un deseo, era una noción tonta en realidad. Aún así… tal vez no le lastimaría intentarlo.

"Por favor… por favor, denme la oportunidad de hacer que él me ame."

Las estrellas titilaron por toda respuesta.

**XXX**

USA arrugó un pedazo de papel y lo tiró a la cesta de la basura, haciendo un tiro perfecto hacia el aro de la misma. Pensar era una molestia así que tenía que hacer algo para distraerse, había estado despierto por horas y su mente parecía hacer zumbidos de maquinaria en esos momentos. ¿Cómo debería avanzar con eso de la amistad con Rusia? Bueno, eso no era algo muy difícil, pero ¿Cómo podría _arreglar_ apropiadamente a Rusia, sin que el hombre se diera cuenta de sus planes?

Por mucho que no lo quisiera, debía dejar a Rusia continuar con toda su cruzada del amor por un tiempo más. Mientras previniera que pasara una tal tercera cita, él debería estar a salvo. USA haría cosas "solo de amigos" con él y le comenzaría a dar una idea de cómo no ser una persona enormemente escalofriante y rara. Que eso es lo que era.

Luego de terminar de hundir otra pelota de papel en la cesta de la basura, el muchacho alcanzó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número, no había pasado demasiado tiempo luego de la confesión del ruso, pero mientras más pronto se pusiera a trabajar en él, mejor para los dos. "Darse espacio" y "Tiempo para pensar" eran una pérdida de tiempo en el diccionario de USA, la acción era el mejor camino para, bueno, la acción.

El muchacho marcó "enviar", zumbando de anticipación. Era el momento de que el héroe hiciera su aparición triunfal.

**XXX**

Cuando Rusia se levantó a la mañana siguiente, Lituania estaba haciendo el desayuno. Letonia se encontraba a su lado y notó que su rostro palidecía, mientras que su hermano mayor le sonrió cálidamente cuando hubo entrado en la cocina.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Solo estaba…" - Letonia se había sobresaltado y su voz era bastante débil – "solo estaba visitando… Lituania, no me dijiste que estaba aquí. ¿Kāpēc?"

"Matote…" - respondió el mayor de los hermanos bajándole la llama al sartén – "no había llegado hasta ese punto todavía…"

Letonia le lanzó una mirada que le expresaba qué tan traicionado se sentía, cuando sintió una gran mano en la coronilla de la cabeza.

"Parece que nunca te haces más alto Letonia. ¡Eres tan minúsculamente pequeño!"

"Es porque sigue presionándome la cabeza, señor Rusia" – respondió el niño, mirándole estresado.

Rusia simplemente rió y continuó presionando, hasta que Lituania vino en su rescate, aclarando su garganta y llamando la atención de los dos.

"El desayuno está listo."

Les sirvió el desayuno a ambos, Rusia lo recibió bastante contento, mientras Letonia le hacía pucheros cuando le hubo alcanzado el plato. Cuando finalmente se sentó frente a su propio servicio, miró de nuevo al ruso.

"Oh, estaba pensándolo anoche y me acordé que a América que le gusta mucho el helado también, siempre le hace sonreír."

"¿En serio?" – helado – "eso es bueno saberlo. ¿Sabes de qué tipo?"

"Si dice 'Helado' en el contenedor y te aseguras de que no esté libre de azúcar o grasa, estoy seguro que le gustará." – rió Lituania por lo bajo.

Letonia miraba este intercambio sintiendo algo cercano al aturdimiento. ¿Por qué Lituania se estaba llevando tan bien con Rusia? ¿Y por qué estaba Rusia en la casa de su hermano? ¿Y qué tenía que ver todo esto con USA? El niño siguió intentando concentrarse en su comida, su mente trabajaba las preguntas con rapidez, pero estaba demasiado intimidado como para preguntar.

Era extraño escucharlos a ambos conversar, nunca había visto a Lituania tan relajado con Rusia y nunca había visto al eslavo tan entusiasmado por escucharle, su sonrisa era menos superficial también. No estaba seguro de qué pensar, pero este de seguro era un extraño desarrollo, le hubiese gustado que Estonia estuviese con ellos; seguramente tendría un astuto entendimiento de la situación. De modo que Letonia decidió que simplemente comería y escucharía en silencio cómo los mayores hablaban de USA.

Lituania estaba en mitad de una historia acerca de una fiesta exclusiva que USA había organizado, con Al Capone como invitado especial, cuando el teléfono de Rusia sonó. Lo miró sin ganas, ya que Bielorrusia le había estado llamando constantemente, dejándole mensajes de voz que había estado demasiado temeroso de escuchar; su jefe también le había llamado e igualmente había sido ignorado. Pero la identidad del contacto que le llamaba en ese momento había hecho que retuviera el aliento.

Rusia se levantó abruptamente mientras contestaba, la llamada lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

"¿Привет (Privet), hola?"

Sentía nudos incómodos en el estómago. ¿USA le estaba llamando para enviarle el ultimátum tan pronto? comenzó a pensar en razones con las que convencer al muchacho de que no lo rechazara, pasando desde la lástima hasta las amenazas. Era algo crudo ciertamente, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco desesperado. Sin embargo, si la llamada fue inesperada, las primeras palabras del muchacho le causaron algo cercano a un enorme impacto.

"Hola, Iván" – la voz en la otra línea se escuchó prácticamente como un ronroneo.

Iván, le llamó Iván.

"S-sí, hola… hola, Alfred."

"Así que" – por su lado USA paseaba inquieto en la sala – "sé que querías darme algo de tiempo para que pensara en lo que me habías dicho, pero opino que ya lo he pensado lo suficiente. En verdad quiero (_arreglarte_) hablar contigo al respecto en persona. ¿Vendrás?"

"D-da, iré." – USA no se escuchaba enojado, no sonaba como que fuera a empezar una guerra. Por primera vez sonaba bastante calmado y racional – "Yo, um, estaré allá lo más pronto posible."

"¡Genial! Llámame cuando estés cerca, te veo pronto Iván."

"Puedes contar con eso Alfred." – su nombre de nuevo, cuán adorable se escuchaba que el muchacho dijera su nombre, de modo que cerró el teléfono resplandeciente.

"¿Era América?" – preguntó Lituania a la expectativa - "¿Buenas noticias?"

"¡Quiere verme!" – Rusia se colocó entre Lituania y Letonia, alzándolos a los dos sobre sus pies en un fuerte abrazo - "¡Quiere hablar conmigo! Y ni siquiera sonaba enojado ni nada."

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" – exclamó el mayor de los hermano con el rostro iluminado - "¿No te había dicho que no se mantenía enojado por mucho tiempo?"

Letonia hizo un pequeño gemido desvaído, deseando que Rusia no lo tocara, sin embargo el hombre no lo notó, ya que sentía cómo el alivio le calentaba el cuerpo. Parecía que la esperanza no estaba perdida después de todo.

**XXX**

USA tomó otra taza de café para mantenerse alerta, toda esa falta de una cantidad decente de sueño le estaba comenzando a afectar. Se sintió aliviado cuando al fin escuchó el toque en la puerta y cuando la abrió pudo ver a un muy nervioso y tentativamente esperanzado Rusia.

"Pasa" – dijo con su mejor sonrisa heróica.

Rusia entró y el muchacho cerró la puerta temblando de emoción, ¿Por dónde comenzar, por dónde comenzar…? Pero antes de que USA pudiera decir nada, el ruso había comenzado a hurgar rápidamente entre sus bolsillos, sacando cuatro enormes barras y ofreciéndoselas.

"Aquí tienes, son para ti." – desconcertado, USA las tomó y Rusia le explicó aún sabiendo exactamente lo que eran: barras de chocolate ligeramente derretidas – "son una disculpa, ya que al parecer te he ofendido; son de Bélgica y Suiza, aparentemente ambos hacen chocolate de excelente calidad y estos se suponen que son unos de sus mejores productos."

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que eran una ofrenda de paz, aunque tenía que admitir que el chocolate le hubiera suavizado un poco, aún sin haber decidido que iba a arreglar a Rusia. Las barras eran buenas también y caras como el demonio, de modo que dejó tres a un lado y comenzó a desenvolver una.

"Gracias, lo aprecio."

A pesar de que le fue inesperado que Rusia supiera que le gustaban los chocolates, hizo el pensamiento a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo había comentado en algún momento frente al eslavo, quien parecía complacido de que comenzara a comerlo.

USA se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a morder una esquina, dejando que se derritiera un poco en el centro de su boca, antes de empezar a masticarlo. Rusia le miraba ansiosamente, cómo detestaba estar en esa posición, no era algo que tuviera que tolerar usualmente ya que era la otra parte la que tenía que intentar adivinar sus intenciones, sus pensamientos. El cambio de poder era irritante, especialmente cuando el que lo tenía era USA; al momento en que el muchacho comenzó a morder otro cuadro de chocolate sin decir nada, decidió comenzar la conversación por sí mismo.

"No puedo evitar preguntarme, debido a tu rápida respuesta, si no le habías dado el pensamiento suficiente a nada de lo que había dicho. A mi razonamiento."

USA terminó de comer el cuadrado de chocolate, aún decidiendo cómo continuar con esto.

_Es mejor decir que lo he hecho._

"No, lo pensé en realidad bastante" – sí, claro – "es la verdad. Y antes de que cualquier cosa sea dicha, quiero aclarar que todavía sigo molesto por todo esto: no me agrada el ser tu conejillo de Indias en el que experimentar tu fórmula de amor, sin importar las razones. ¿Entendido?"

"¿…Y?" – Rusia sintió que la presión en su estómago se hacía más opresiva, ese no era un buen comienzo.

"Pero simpatizo con tu predicamento" – continuó USA, mirando pensativamente la barra de chocolate – "no digo que esté bien que me acoses ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que podría tolerar que pasáramos un poco de tiempo juntos. Creo, que si lo hiciéramos, tal vez podría entender mejor por qué me estás haciendo esto."

Eso sonó convincente ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

_Muy convincente._

Sin embargo, viendo que la pausa se alargaba, USA comenzaba a tener sus dudas. ¿Será que Rusia había visto a través de su completamente grandioso plan?

Por su parte Rusia pensaba rápidamente, USA había estado extremadamente molesto por su confesión y aunque Lituania le hubiera dicho que el muchacho no se mantenía enojado por demasiado tiempo, él no lo había enfrentado en los tiempos de la Guerra Fría; había una historia de disgusto entre ellos y de amargura, USA no era del tipo que haría a un lado algo como eso. Aún así… aún así. No importaba lo que el muchacho quisiera hacer, su decisión le daba una oportunidad de seguir, él podía lidiar con sus descabellados planes si comenzaban a ser un problema, sin importar lo que fueran. Hasta que eso ocurriera, todavía tenía la oportunidad de continuar y terminar de cortejarlo.

"¿…Estás seguro?"

"Seguro" – replicó USA relajándose y lanzándole una mirada de estrella – "sin embargo solo por un tiempo y no es una invitación para que sigas haciéndome mierdas locas y extrañas, en serio, no lo hagas."

"Muchas gracias, Alfred" – dijo Rusia luego de haberse sentado a su lado, quitándole la barra de chocolate y tomando una de sus manos, su rostro mostrando una sonrisa radiante - "No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí" – y en verdad lo decía sinceramente, ¡Era demasiado peso y desesperación potencial desapareciendo de sus hombros!

"Bueno, ya sabes…" - USA no podía evitar el sentirse un poquito complacido, era gratificante el ser necesitado y el ser agradecido – "quiero decir, no es gran cosa, solo es parte de ser el héroe."

"Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te enamores de mi" – juró Rusia tomando el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, ahora, eso es demasiado" – dijo el muchacho atragantándose por las palabras del ruso – "dije que no quería nada de cosas extrañas ¿lo captas?"

"Pero ¿qué hay de extraño en enamorarse?" – preguntó Rusia con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

"Nada" – comenzó USA levantando una ceja y alejándose de las caricias del eslavo, levantándose para disimular – "lo extraño es el ser forzado por tu antiguo enemigo a enamorarse, lo que me recuerda…"

Se había inclinado con la cabeza de lado y alcanzando el rostro de Rusia, los ojos del hombre se abrieron con la sorpresa, cuando el muchacho le acarició la mejilla e inmediatamente la pinchó, fuerte.

"¡Ой! (¡Oy!) ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Reforzamiento negativo" – respondió USA sonriendo burlonamente – "no es apropiado decirle a alguien que le estás usando para un propósito personal."

"¿Entonces es apropiado si no se lo dices?" – preguntó Rusia frunciendo el ceño y pinchando la mejilla del muchacho de vuelta.

"¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!" – USA volvió a pinchar la mejilla de Rusia.

"Entonces ¿qué quisiste decir?" – Rusia comenzó a pinchar la otra mejilla del muchacho.

USA dijo unas cuantas cosas sin sentido antes de volver a pinchar viciosamente la mejilla del ruso, los dos estaban manteniendo la mejilla del otro dolorosamente fuerte, hasta que el muchacho dejó de pincharle y con una palmada le quitó la mano a Rusia de su mejilla.

"¡Okay, Okay, tregua! ¡Auch!" – se estaba frotando las mejillas, mirando furiosamente a Rusia, mientras el eslavo hacía su parte también – "muy bien… vamos a intentar evitar hacer eso en el futuro, pero en serio ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes pincharme, pero yo no a ti?"

"Bueno, creo…" - comentó Rusia acariciándose la mejilla pensativo – "que es porque eres un tonto." – el muchacho fue por su mejilla de nuevo y el ruso le agarró la muñeca con una risita – "supongo que esto es doblemente benéfico… como has aceptado por voluntad propia el pasar tiempo conmigo, yo no volveré a pincharte… probablemente. Aunque seguiré dándote recompensas por tu buen comportamiento."

"No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a decirte cuán innecesario es eso." – dijo el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados.

"Pero en verdad me gustaría, de hecho, insisto" – Rusia lo haló fuertemente de la mano que todavía tenía agarrada, hacia sí, haciendo que el muchacho perdiera el balance y que pusiera la rodilla en el sofá, para evitar chocar su cara contra la del hombre, quien tenía ahora sus dos muñecas sujetas contra el cojín del mueble – "y debería comenzar recompensándote por tu agraciada respuesta."

Liberó una de las manos de USA y la puso alrededor de su cintura, empujándolo aún más cerca, hasta que sus labios se encontraron un poco forzadamente. El muchacho se sobresaltó cuando sus dientes chocaron, pero pronto olvidó el dolor, cuando sintió la lengua del otro invadiendo su boca, se congeló, definitivamente no lo esperaba. Consideró morderlo hasta casi arrancarle la lengua y en verdad era muy tentadora la idea, pero al final colocó su mano libre alrededor del cuello y le empujó con fuerza. Rusia se vio forzado a alejarse, todavía lamiendo ligeramente los labios del muchacho por última vez, antes de crear la suficiente distancia entre los dos para que USA no lo ahorcara completamente.

"¿Qué coño pasa contigo? Joder, ¿Siquiera me escuchas? ¡Dije que nada de mierda extraña!"

"Solo quiero besarte" – dijo Rusia frunciendo el ceño – "estoy en verdad muy feliz, realmente pensé que ibas a decirme… bueno, un gran número de palabras poco placenteras, o que tendría que seguir siguiéndote incluso para que me hablaras. Y aún así me has contactado por ti mismo y no me has rechazado totalmente, ¿Es mi respuesta tan extraña?"

"Bueno…" - USA suavizó el apretón – "quiero decir, supongo que no… pero yo no… no puedes simplemente hacerle esas cosas a otras personas."

"Pero es que yo no quiero hacerle estas cosas a otras personas" – aseguró Rusia tomando la mano que rodeaba su cuello y besándola – "solamente a ti."

"¡Ca-cállate!" – exclamó el muchacho sonrojándose claramente - "¡Cuando dices cosas como esas es en verdad espeluznante!"

"Eres adorable Alfred" – rio el eslavo, preguntándose cómo las cosas habían resultado tan bien, quizás ese deseo a las estrellas tuvo algo que ver.

"¡No lo soy!" – exclamó firmemente el muchacho alejando la mano – "escucha, dije que podíamos pasar tiempo juntos, no que podías acosarme sexualmente." – luego se volteó y se cruzó de brazos – "y es seguro que no vamos a ir a ninguna tercera cita."

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Rusia estuviera detrás de él, deslizando sus dedos bajo la pretina de los jeans del muchacho para acariciar el chupón, como había hecho antes de su confesión; su aliento era cálido en la oreja de USA.

"Pero Alfred, ya fuimos a una tercera cita." – el muchacho intentó voltearse para confrontarlo, pero Rusia lo mantuvo en esa posición firmemente.

"¡Qué coño, por supuesto que no lo hicimos!"

"Tonto, por supuesto que lo hicimos" – susurró el eslavo lamiendo el borde de la oreja del joven – "luego de que me salvaras de Bielorrusia, te saqué a pasear, te invité un almuerzo y compartí información contigo, que te permitió conocerme en un nivel más personal. Creo que está más que calificada como una cita."

USA sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, mientras Rusia le daba besos por todo el cuello, formando círculos lentamente contra su piel.

"Oh, mierda."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

¿Kāpēc?: "¿Por qué?" en letón…

Matote: "Verás" en lituano…

Ой (Oy): "¡Auch!" en ruso.

**N.T:** "Rusia había leído algo del síndrome de Estocolmo…" el síndrome de Estocolmo es cuando las personas que son víctimas de secuestro comienzan a desarrollar alguna atracción por sus apresores… incluso hay víctimas que han tenido hijos con sus opresores, como es el caso de una de las convictas de las FARC y otras víctimas que terminan ayudando a los secuestradores, no haciendo comentarios contra ellos a los policías, ni denunciando el secuestro y un gran etcétera… ¿Se imaginan? ¡Rusia estaba considerando el secuestrar a USA! ¡Jajajajajaja! x'D

Y al final no se discutió mucho y mucho menos se llegó a resolver algo en concreto. ¡Ahora estamos más como en medio de una carrera para ver quién manipula primero a quién! Ah... estos dos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

(Me voy a la cama directamente, créanme... lo necesito, me estoy durmiendo en frente de la pc. T-T)


	23. Chapter 23

¿Adivinen quién sobrevivió la semana y está de vuelta~? :D ¿Extrañaron la historia? Yo de seguro que sí había extrañado traducirla. Pero acá les traigo un muy interesante capítulo, ya que el último quedó en una parte emocionante. ¡Jajajaja!

En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, la semana pasada en verdad fue una bastante fuerte para mi y me sentí muy aliviada al saber que entendían mi retraso. Se los agradezco mucho.

Sin retenerles demasiado... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 23)<strong>

Por un momento USA se quedó paralizado, tenía el cerebro congelado. Una gran parte de su plan dependía en evadir esa maldita tercera cita. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que Rusia había contado su charla como una? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Debía pensar rápido!

Mientras el muchacho perdía el tiempo estando impactado, Rusia continuaba dejando un camino de suaves besos subiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a su quijada, entretanto, la mano que había estado acariciando gentilmente el chupón de USA, se deslizó sobre su abdomen con el pulgar rozando suavemente su ombligo, antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a tomar un rumbo hacia abajo.

Con un siseo cortante USA finalmente saltó a la acción, alcanzando y deteniendo la mano antes de que pudiera tocar sus regiones vitales.

"¡No me hagas voltearte la cara, porque lo haré!"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?" – le susurró besándole la mejilla y acariciándolo con la nariz cariñosamente en el cuello.

"¡Mira, te lo advierto!" – exclamó el muchacho apuntándole con un dedo, luego de haber salido del agarre del otro.

Rusia dio un paso adelante para acercar la distancia una vez más, dejó descansar las manos en la parte baja de la espalda de USA, con sus ojos violetas brillando juguetonamente.

"Oh, por favor, dime qué me harás Alfred, estoy seguro de que será apasionado."

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!" – aseguró USA sonrojándose.

"Da, lo sé, dime, ¿Qué harás para detenerme?" – las manos de Rusia bajaron hasta rodear las nalgas del muchacho y presionó su rodilla en medio de sus piernas.

"¡Q-qué demonios!" – un temblor involuntario, seguido de una oleada de calor pasó por todo el cuerpo de USA.

Intentó sacudirse la respuesta inesperada mientras Rusia había comenzado a empujarlo contra su pierna, creando una suave fricción. USA hizo todo lo posible por contener un gemido que amenazaba por salir, maldiciendo a su cuerpo hasta el fondo del pozo por traicionarlo. ¡Solamente porque había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no se acostaba con nadie, no quería decir que le estaba permitido que Rusia le excitara!

Oh, señor, solamente de pensarlo le hacía sentir perturbado de todas las formas posibles.

"Estoy esperando, Alfred." – murmuró Rusia muy íntimamente y USA pudo escuchar la sonrisa burlona escondida en las palabras.

"D-detente… ¡Quiero que te detengas!" – se sentía asqueado por la forma tan débil en que había salido su voz, el ligero temblor de la primera palabra. ¡Maldición, la única razón por la que no estaba pateando el trasero del ruso en este momento era por su plan!

USA comenzó a pensar furiosamente en qué debía hacer a continuación, más que esperando que Rusia continuara con su pervertido acoso. Lo que le pareció más que un poco confuso, cuando el cuerpo del eslavo no se estaba presionando odiosamente (y solamente un poquito atractivamente, no es que vaya a admitir eso ni con todo el dolor de una inimaginable tortura) contra el suyo.

"¿Ju?" – de repente hubo una distancia bastante respetable entre los dos.

"¿Pasa algo Alfred?" – preguntó Rusia ladeando la cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Te detuviste…"

"Pero por supuesto, me los has pedido" – respondió animadamente el ruso con una risita - "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Uh…" - USA abrió la boca, luego la cerró, la volvió a abrir. 'Oh, realmente estúpido idiota' se amonestó a sí mismo, antes de agitar la mano una vez y llevársela a la frente, frotándola con los dedos – "pero, quiero decir… tu nunca me escuchas. Nunca. No lo entiendo."

"Me pediste que me detuviera y lo hice" – dijo Rusia encogiéndose de hombros – "aunque me estoy preguntando si en verdad querías que lo hicieras, por la forma en que estás reaccionando."

"¡Por supuesto que lo quería!" – exclamó el muchacho dándole una palmada limpia en el brazo - "¡Estaba impactado, eso es todo y detente de desprestigiar mi nombre con mentiras!"

"No estoy haciendo nada como eso Alfred" – aseguró Rusia luego de reírse, acariciando la mejilla de USA.

El muchacho le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos con fuerza para esconder el rubor que sabía se había formado en sus mejillas, Rusia nunca hacía nada de lo que él le pedía, o mejor dicho, demandaba. Así que simplemente eso le había dejado impactado… ¿Verdad…? No, ¡Por supuesto que eso era todo! ¡Estúpido ruso intentando confundirlo!

Rusia sonrió a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del muchacho, en verdad era demasiado fácil cuando USA jugaba tan bien en sus manos, esto podría significar un lento progreso, pero parecía que su nueva estrategia podría ser tentativamente exitosa. Podría medir qué tan bien iba, mientras más lo ponía en efecto.

"Alfred ¿te molestaría que me quedara? Estoy asustado de volver a casa por Bielorrusia y ¿Qué mejor forma de conocerme que la de dejarme vivir contigo por un tiempo, da?"

La respuesta inicial del muchacho iba a ser un intenso '¡Al demonio con que te voy a dejar!' pero se contuvo, el vivir con Rusia le daría una mejor oportunidad de ver dónde es que su comportamiento necesitaba más ajustes… y sería una cosa de amigos dejarle quedarse en su casa, sin mencionar que no culpaba al eslavo por estar asustado de Bielorrusia. Era una psicópata.

Por otro lado, dejarle a Rusia quedarse en su casa significaba vivir con él por un tiempo. El espeluznante, acosador, maníaco sexual Rusia. Significaría estar en un constante estado de intranquilidad y tendría que estar alerta cada segundo del día por si al hombre se le ocurría hacerle un ataque sorpresa; no era exactamente un prospecto demasiado atrayente…

Mientras debatía esto, Rusia tomó su cara con ambas manos y le hizo mirarle.

"Tal vez deberías dormir y luego decirme, pienso que es mejor que descanses ahora, te ves incluso más cansado que la última vez que te vi. Es importante que cuides muy bien de ti mismo."

Al muchacho le tomó la preocupación con la guardia baja. ¿Era ese otro truco? En verdad no sabía qué responder.

"Um… eso creo… bueno… puedes al menos quedarte por esta noche, ya que probablemente no sería capaz de sacarte ahora, aún si lo intentara. ¡Pero dormirás en el sofá! Si siquiera vienes cerca de mi habitación, te romperé los dedos ¿Está claro?"

"Como el hielo" – respondió el ruso y se inclinó, besándolo ligeramente en los labios.

"Bien…" - dijo mirándole con mala cara el muchacho y zafándose de él – "entonces me voy a mi habitación, recuerda lo que dije. ¡Es mejor que ni te aparezcas por allá! Dormiré con un arma."

En realidad no era tan sorprendente que Rusia dejara escuchar su característica risita, tal vez eso sonó como muy exagerado, pero sin embargo, todavía seguía pensándolo. No sería la primera vez que dormiría con una pistola debajo de la almohada.

"Muy bien, mi querido Alfred, que duermas bien. Hablaremos más en la mañana y de nuevo muchas gracias, en verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí."

"Si, lo que sea" – respondió el otro lanzándole una mirada cortante - " 'nas noches entonces, no toques mis cosas."

Dirigiéndose a su habitación, USA no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de la estancia de Rusia en su casa… bueno, como había hecho antes, pensaría en esto como que simplemente estaba dejándole pasar la noche. No era importante, para nada. Mientras estaba entrando en la cama, se le ocurrió que el hielo no siempre era claro.

Se hallaba acostado en la oscuridad, con los brazos protectoramente entre sus piernas y cada sonido le hacía pensar que Rusia estaba acercándose silenciosamente hasta su cama. Luego, por supuesto, su mente seguía quejándose por su primera respuesta cuando Rusia estaba encima de él y luego por su propia reacción cuando se detuvo. ¿Por qué tenía Rusia que decir algo que le hizo cuestionarse a sí mismo y le obligó a tener que tomar la defensiva violentamente? Por supuesto que estaba encendido, no había tenido sexo desde bastante tiempo y por supuesto que no estaba decepcionado de que el ruso se haya detenido, solamente sorprendido.

Entre el miedo por su bien físico y su propia mente atormentándolo, el único sueño real que pudo tener fueron unos ligeros parpadeos, muy temprano por la mañana.

**XXX**

A Rusia no le importaba dormir en el sofá, de hecho lo encontraba como una gran victoria personal, estaba preguntándose si el muchacho le escupiría en la cara por preguntarle si podría quedarse en su casa. Hubiera sido más maravilloso si hubiese recordado pedirle su bufanda a USA antes de desearle las buenas noches, la extrañaba terriblemente. Oh bueno, ya la tendría en la mañana.

Se acomodó, a pesar de que tenía que ignorar el hecho de que era demasiado alto para poder estirarse completamente. A pesar de que era bastante tentador, no iba a entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de USA, le gustaba la idea de que el muchacho se estresara toda la noche por algo que no iba a pasar. Después de todo, tenía bastante tiempo para hallar la forma de entrar en la cama de Alfred y sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano, a decir verdad, estaba bastante seguro de que sería el mismo muchacho el que lo invitaría a acostarse en ella.

Con una sonrisa, Rusia dejó que su cuerpo se relajara sintiéndose completamente contento y percibiendo el sueño en sus ojos mucho más rápidamente que el norteamericano.

**XXX**

Cuando USA se levantó a la mañana siguiente se sentía horrible, un golpeteo en las sienes le había comenzado a atormentar desde que abrió los ojos, el no tener demasiadas horas de sueño en tanto tiempo significaba que estaba comenzando a hacerse demasiado continua la falta de descanso y que el estrés simplemente iba cuesta arriba.

Con un suspiro se levantó, tomándose una de las pastillas que había estado manteniendo al lado de su cama para el dolor de cabeza. Miró alrededor y recordó repentinamente que Rusia se había quedado la noche en su casa y que tan sorprendente como pudiera parecer, había mantenido su palabra de no ir hasta su habitación. Aunque estaba seguro de que podía haberse metido en su cama, por mucho que él se alterara por eso. Tal vez si no hubiera sido por el estrés, hubiera dormido un poco más.

Pensando en esto, se dirigió hasta la cocina con una necesidad desesperada de café. Mientras comenzaba a entrar en la habitación arrastrando los pies, Rusia levantó la mirada desde la estufa sonriendo.

"Oh, estás despierto ¿Dormiste bien? No parece que lo hayas hecho la verdad ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Me alegra que te sientas como en casa" – comentó el muchacho mirándole inexpresivamente por un momento.

"Bueno, no pensé que te molestaría" – dijo Rusia con una risita – "aunque pienso que una visita al supermercado es una necesidad primordial aquí; no tienes más que comida instantánea y para cocinar en microondas, eso no puede ser saludable."

"Me gusta la comida instantánea y para cocinar en microondas, gracias. Además ¿Por qué te importaría?" – gruñó el muchacho dejándose caer en una silla.

"Solo lo estaba pensando, por si me iba a estar quedando acá…" - se encogió de hombros el ruso.

"Mmm…" - respondió USA sin intención de comprometerse y mirando incómodamente la mesa.

Se estaba preguntando si Rusia podría quedarse en un hotel cercano tal vez, pero sabía que su jefe no estaría muy feliz de tener que equiparar esa clase de gasto, porque sabía que se suponía que sería él quien pagaría el hospedaje del ruso y probablemente frunciría el ceño si lo fueran a dejar en un lugar barato. Bueno, seguramente habían lugares en el que pudiera quedarse por un tiempo ¿No es así? El tener a Rusia en la casa era tan… peligroso.

El mismo tema principal de sus pensamientos le interrumpió bruscamente, cuando puso un plato frente a él.

"Aquí tienes, estaba haciendo este omelet para mi mismo, pero es preferible que lo comas tú, tienes solamente para hacer uno más. Puedo hacerte café también, si quieres."

"Oh…" - dijo USA, levantando las cejas por la sorpresa – "um, gracias. Eh, pero yo haré mi propio café mejor."

No podía olvidar el incidente del placebo afrodisíaco, así que se levantó y comenzó a hacer el café. Justamente cuando estaba terminando, Rusia tomó de repente su mano vendada, observándola.

"¿Está doliendo mucho, hay algún signo de infección?"

Casi que se alteraba por la acción repentina del ruso, pero cuando vio la sincera preocupación en el rostro del hombre suspiró, dejando a un lado su irritabilidad.

"No duele tanto y me aseguré de prácticamente bañarla en desinfectante la otra noche cuando le cambié el vendaje. Tis but a scratch."

E Inglaterra pensaba que no apreciaba su humor.

"Me alegra mucho" – dijo el hombre besando la palma de su mano.

El muchacho la quitó rápidamente, volviendo hasta la mesa para comerse el omelet. ¿Qué le pasaba a Rusia con esa actitud? ¿Era toda esa jovialidad una actuación o algo así? Era difícil de decir. ¡Mierda, ese omelet estaba muy bueno! Tal vez no sería tan malo tenerlo en… '¡Deja de pensar con el estómago maldición!'

Rusia simplemente había vuelto su atención en silencio hacia el omelet que estaba haciendo una vez más, pero USA odiaba el silencio, así que…

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Suficientemente bien" – respondió Rusia volteándose un poco hacia el – "aunque hubiera dormido mejor contigo en mis brazos."

"Ja-ja" – rió sarcásticamente y frunciendo el ceño, mientras el ruso le daba una risita – "espeluznante."

Sonriendo suavemente, Rusia se volvió hacia la estufa cuando el teléfono de la casa de USA sonó, haciendo que el muchacho se levantara suspirando.

"Ugh, espero que ese no sea mi jefe y es mucho mejor que no sea tu hermana; esa perra loca me ha dejado como veinte amenazas de muerte desde nuestra pequeña confrontación, sin ofender, estoy seguro de que es una persona adorable cuando no está en medio de una furia asesina."

"Ah, bueno…" - comenzó Rusia, encogiéndose ligeramente – "por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí si es ella."

"Como si lo fuera a hacer en esta vida" – respingó el muchacho, arrastrando la silla.

Se apresuró al teléfono antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, rogando que quien fuera el que llamara, no lo retuviera demasiado tiempo lejos de su desayuno.

"Los Estados Unidos de América hablando, ¿Cómo puedo hacer su vida más grandiosa?"

"¿V-ve? Um, América" – habló la que tentativamente era la voz de Italia del otro lado del teléfono – "este es Italia…" – bueno, esa era la afirmación – "espero no estar molestándote pero… ¿Tienes un momento?"

"Oh…" - vaya, este sí que era alguien que no esperaba – "uh, no, para nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Mmm… bueno, es acerca de Alemania. Me… me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme… verás, el hermano de Alemania, Prusia, ha estado haciendo bastante difícil el verle últimamente…"

"Si…" - afirmó el muchacho, asintiendo mas para sí mismo que para Italia, quien obviamente no podía verlo – "yo he, um, intentado hablar con Alemania también y Prusia ha estado siendo un completo pendejo al respecto. En verdad no sé cómo podría ayudarte."

"B-bueno…" - escuchó que Italia se aclaraba la garganta - "¿E-estarías dispuesto a distraerlo por mí, solamente por un momento, por favor? ¡No te enojes!"

"¿Distraerlo?"

"Solo necesito un momento a solas con Alemania." – comenzó Italia, hablando apurado – "quiero decir, ¡Rusia me contó cómo habías dicho que debía hablar con él y tienes razón! Por favor, en verdad odio envolverte en esto ya que no es tu problema, pero no sé a quién más pedir ayuda; sé que podría pedirle ayuda a Rusia, pero tengo el presentimiento de que haría algo peligroso, yo… yo solo necesito un poquito de tiempo. ¿Por favor, América?"

USA se aclaró la garganta, técnicamente era su culpa el que Italia estuviese pasando por todos estos problemas, así que supuso que le debía ese favor… entonces también se le ocurrió otra cosa; si Alemania e Italia quedaban juntos, eso haría automáticamente al alemán amigo de Rusia, lo que significaría que su número de amistades subiría a dos automáticamente. Y si no… bueno, Italia era lindo y romántico ¿Tal vez consideraría el salir con Rusia? Así que de cualquier forma, si lo ayudaba, le iba a beneficiar de cualquier forma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan genial, maldición?

"Sí, por supuesto que te ayudaré, ya nosotros somos un equipo regular, ¡Como cuando resolvimos el misterio de 'leer la atmósfera'!"

"¡Yay!" – escuchó a Italia, habiéndose animado su voz inmediatamente - "¡Gracias, América! ¡Estoy tan agradecido! Ah, sin embargo no le digas a Rusia por favor, como dije, no quiero que haga algo potencialmente ilegal por mí."

"¡Ok! ¡Puedes contar conmigo!" – Asombroso ¡Tenía otra oportunidad de probar cuán heróico era! – "tengo algo que hacer el lunes, pero estaré libre después de eso. ¡Justo en ese momento, iniciaremos la operación anti-bloqueapenes!"

"¡V-ve! ¿Tenemos que llamarla así?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" – rio el muchacho – "o tal vez 'Operación Prusia es un completo huevón'. ¿Cuál prefieres?"

"Eh… creo que voy a dejarte eso a ti, por favor llámame cuando tengas tiempo. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu! No te preocupes, derribaremos a nuestro enemigo con honor, coraje y… y…"

"Eres tan energético, América" – rió fuertemente Italia – "es realmente fantástico, estoy seguro que Rusia y tú tienen un montón de diversión juntos. ¡Tengo que irme ahora, pero te hablaré pronto! y… um, gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora, ciao América."

Azorado por el comentario que hizo Italia acerca de Rusia, apenas y pudo balbucear una despedida decente, antes de colgar. Aún así, se sentía revitalizado de nuevo, siempre le había gustado formar estrategias y en verdad le gustaba mucho formar un plan de ataque que fuera rápido, relativamente exitoso y que no causara dolor de vez en cuando.

No pudo evitar volver a entrar en la cocina tarareando con satisfacción hacia sí mismo. ¿Y qué si este plan era necesario debido a su antigua despreocupación? ¡Detalles! Ahora podía más que arreglarlo e iba a ser increíble. Rusia alzó la mirada, mientras él entraba con paso ligero.

"¿Quién era? Sonabas bastante emocionado en el teléfono."

"No te preocupes por eso" – dijo agitando una mano y notando una taza de café al lado de su plato, del cual dio un sorbo apreciativamente – "no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, eh…" - se dio cuenta que Rusia estaba estrechando los ojos de una forma que decía que, o que se venía alguna acción extremista o que se aproximaba otra oleada de acoso sexual. De forma que se aclaró la garganta rápidamente – "así que, uh, acerca de eso de hacer la compra; dame una lista y yo compraré las cosas."

"¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme?" – preguntó Rusia abriendo mucho los ojos y con el rostro muy animado.

¿Había USA dejado que Rusia viviera con él, solamente para cubrir a Italia? Tomó otro sorbo de café, para darle tiempo a pensarlo un poco más. Ah, mierda, se estaba sintiendo en verdad muy bien y en su marea de seguridad, sentía que incluso Rusia sería un desafío que superaría fácilmente.

"Sí, seguro, quiero decir, solo te quedarás por un tiempo, pero no te atrevas a decirle a nadie sobre esto. Eso sonaría… como sea, hasta que puedas arreglar las cosas, te estarás quedando conmigo."

Rusia no sabía con quien había hablado USA en el teléfono, pero le agradeció silenciosamente; ya que parecía que había puesto al muchacho en un humor mucho más generoso que con el que había despertado. Con una sonrisa tan grande que hacía que le dolieran las mejillas un poco, el eslavo continuó comiendo, preguntándose si USA tenía alguna idea de que "arreglar las cosas" significaba hacer que se enamorara de él.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T:<strong> Y así comienza la vida de casados. xD No mentira, pero las cosas están avanzando, jujujuju… solamente voy a hacer una mención acerca de la frase que dejé en inglés…

"Tis but a scratch": significa "Esto no es más que un rasguño"

Y Alfred hizo el comentario de que Inglaterra pensaba que no apreciaba su humor porque esa frase viene de una película inglesa de los setenta llamada "Monty python and the Holy Grail" ¡Es muy buena por cierto…! Por lo menos la parte del caballero negro, que es de donde viene la frase. Si quieren verlo, aquí les dejo un link:

.com/watch?v=SjliKobEH70

Trata sobre el rey Arturo yendo a una travesía por el Santo Grial, pero en esa parte se va a encontrar con un caballero negro al que primero le pide que se una a sus caballeros, porque vio que peleaba bien; pero el caballero no le respondió y le dijo que iba a morir en cambio… así que comienzan los dos a pelear y en un momento el rey le cortó un brazo y aún así el caballero quiso seguir con la lucha, pero el rey le dijo: "¿Cómo vas a pelear si te falta un brazo?" y el caballero le respondió "esto no es más que un rasguño" x'D al final el rey terminó cortándole todos los miembros y el caballero le dijo que aún así iba a pelear porque "Había tenido peores" x'D Increíble… el humor inglés en verdad es lo máximo.


	24. Chapter 24

¡Ojojo! Este capítulo es muy bueno y algo largo así que espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté traducirlo. xDDD

Sin más nada que decir...

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 24)<strong>

Mientras USA terminaba de tomar su café, Rusia limpiaba la mesa y hacía una lista mental para las compras; se tenía que hacer algo por su suplemento de vodka, la bebida del muchacho era totalmente una mierda. En realidad, tenía que hacer algunas diligencias para obtener algunas de sus pertenencias personales en general, ya que por obvias razones no podría hacerlo por sí mismo… ¿Tal vez Lituania podría tomar algunas cosas por él? Sería muy útil, de forma que hizo una nota mental acerca de eso también. Cierto, el recordar de cosas personales le hizo pensar en su bufanda.

"Alfred ¿Piensas que puedo tener de vuelta mi bufanda, por favor? Me siento terriblemente incompleto sin ella."

"Correcto" – saltó USA, recordándolo también – "pensé que estaba olvidando algo, 'kay déjame traerla. En verdad es una muy buena bufanda, tu hermana puso mucho esfuerzo en ella."

"También lo pienso, da" – asintió Rusia, cerrando los ojos por un momento – "ella es muy dulce."

USA hubiese preferido lidiar con esa hermana que con Bielorrusia, mucho más dulce ciertamente, juzgando por el poco trato que había tenido con ella. ¿Por qué era que ellos dos estaban en malos términos? Probablemente ese no era su problema…

El muchacho tomó la bufanda de su habitación y regresó hasta la cocina, había sido doblada con un sincero pero fallido esfuerzo por alisarla. Rusia la tomó y la presionó contra su cara por un momento, como si se hubiera reunido con un viejo amigo, luego la desenrolló y rodeó su cuello con ella cómodamente; parecía más íntegro, como si en verdad hubiese estado incompleto sin ella.

"Muchas gracias Alfred, aprecio mucho que la hayas tratado amablemente."

En realidad, Rusia estaba un poco sorprendido, el muchacho la había cuidado muy bien incluso cuando estaba tan enojado, al igual que había cuidado decentemente los girasoles que hallaba tan problemáticos al principio.

"No hay problema" – se encogió de hombros el muchacho.

Y la expresión en su rostro le dijo exactamente lo mismo.

En verdad no era un problema para nada.

**XXX**

USA permanecía sentado en el sofá, con los ojos concentrados en la televisión mientras desparramaba los sesos y las tripas de un montón de jodidos zombis, una de las barras de chocolate que Rusia le había comprado colgaba estratégicamente en su boca, de forma que poco a poco comía, sin la necesidad de usar sus manos. En ese momento el mayor de los dos se encontraba a su lado, hablando en el teléfono en algún otro lenguaje que no era ruso… ¿Lituano? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado a Lituania hablar en su propio lenguaje, así que no estaba seguro. Tenía ganas de pedirle a Rusia que lo saludara de su parte si era él, pero la barra le impedía hablar y apenas iba por la mitad ¡Y demonios, habían tantos malditos zombis!

Rusia había estado hablando en el teléfono por bastante tiempo, probablemente acomodando algunas cosas por ahí y puliendo otras más allá. Tenía sentido, el mismo USA tenía que hablar con su jefe en algún momento, pero estaba posponiendo eso lo más que podía, tal vez mañana sería bueno llamarle. Además de que tenía que buscar un candado bastardamente súper genial para la puerta de su cuarto y asegurarse que Rusia no entrara.

El eslavo cortó y suspiró suavemente antes de hacer la próxima llamada, le tomó un poco al muchacho, demasiado atento al juego, el notar la tensa atmósfera que estaba comenzando a rodear a Rusia. Su voz era tranquila como usualmente era… no, era más tranquila, era la forma en que las personas hablaban cuando intentaban mantenerse calmadas, como cuando la otra persona que hablaba estaba gritando. Y es que quien estuviera en la otra línea ciertamente estaba gritando, para USA se escuchaba débil, pero debía oírse bastante fuerte en la oreja de Rusia.

Enfocando la memoria, el muchacho finalmente identificó al dueño de la débil voz: el jefe de Rusia. USA no tendía a preocuparse demasiado por los jefes del eslavo. Mientras comenzaba a escuchar las confusas palabras habladas por el hombre, que la mayoría del tiempo se oía como runas antiguas, comenzaron a desvelarse y a tener algo de sentido en la mente de él.

Escuchando la mitad de la conversación de Rusia, tuvo la impresión de que su jefe le decía que no podía quedarse con USA, aún si prometía cumplir con todos los deberes necesarios. Rusia audiblemente se estaba molestando cada vez mas y mas, con la voz volviéndose cada vez mas y mas débil, hasta que una pequeña fluctuación en su voz le indicó que probablemente era la última gota que aguantaría.

USA hizo pausa en su juego, sacando el chocolate de su boca y sin pensarlo demasiado, arrancó el teléfono de las manos de Rusia; con las palabras saliendo de su boca, pareciéndole extrañas y poco familiares, pero saliendo suficientemente entendibles:

_Он будет находиться со мной. Я уверен, вы понимаете, что это во имя хороших внешних отношениях. Спасибо за сотрудничество _(On budiet lajaditsya so munoi. Ya uvirian, vobui binimaetche, chto eta va imya haruochef uviniechnija adnacheniyag. Spasiva sa satunichestra.)

Hubo un silencio entumecido del otro lado de la línea, sin esperar respuesta, USA le pasó el teléfono a Rusia, puso la barra de chocolate de vuelta a su boca y comenzó de nuevo el juego. El hombre dijo algunas palabras entrecortadas en ruso a su jefe, que ya no se desvelaban para Alfred, luego de un momento cortó y miró al muchacho un rato antes de preguntar.

"¿Puedes hablar ruso?"

USA rodó los ojos, terminando de comerse el chocolate y de tragarlo, lamiendo sus dientes.

"Bueno, algo así, hay un montón de gente que viene de un montón de lugares de todo el mundo, Iván; puedo hablar una gran cantidad de otros lenguajes si tengo que hacerlo. Pero, por supuesto, el inglés es mejor, aunque no tienes que sonar tan sorprendido."

Nunca nadie pensaba que podía hacer algo, era un poco insultante en realidad, pensaba mientras sintió cómo Rusia jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"Me gusta aprender nuevas cosas sobre ti" – el muchacho movió la cabeza lejos de sus acariciantes dedos y el ruso dejó que pasaran unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo – "…gracias, Alfred."

"¡Maldición!" – exclamó luego de encogerse de hombros como toda respuesta para el ruso, haciendo que una horda de zombis violentos mataran a su personaje de una forma no apta para niños - "¡Mierda, he iba tan lejos! Ugh y no había grabado desde hacía años." – gruñó por unos momentos más, antes de voltearse repentinamente hacia Rusia - "…Hey ¿Quieres ir a comer pie?"

"¿…Pie? Bueno, está bien, en verdad comes un montón" – aceptó algo sorprendido Rusia, con una risita.

USA caminó hasta su sistema de entretenimiento y apagó la consola de video, no había forma en que le dijera a Rusia que le había pedido salir por _su_ propio bien; porque esa conversación con su jefe parecía que le había hecho molestar y el pie siempre hacía sentir mejor al muchacho cuando estaba molesto, así que ¿Por qué no al mayor también?

"Yo como la cantidad perfecta para mí y estoy seguro de que tú también comes un montón, eres tan grande como una jodida casa. Ahora discúlpame, volveré en un momento." – Alfred dejó la habitación para vendarse el cuello, el dejar que el estúpido chupón se viera al aire libre era un jodido dolor en el trasero.

Cuando regresó, vio a Rusia esperando al lado de la puerta como un cachorrito entusiasmado y se preguntó si necesitaría un collar, para desechar rápidamente el pensamiento, decidiendo que absolutamente malas cosas venían a su mente, cuando se imaginaba a Rusia con un collar y una correa. Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo.

"Bueno, vamos. Y nada de hacer algo inapropiado en público, cretino."

"¿Inapropiado?" – preguntó Rusia iluminándosele el rostro – "me pregunto qué pensara Alfred que es inapropiado ¿Tal vez debería demostrármelo?" – y rió cuando USA le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

"¡Al demonio con que lo haré! Digamos que la regla general es que si parece sexual o romántico, debes refrenarte."

"Jum… sabes…" - dijo mientras abría la puerta al muchacho, pasando este casi escabulléndose y él le siguió – "no sé por qué eres tan tímido acerca de esos chupones, dudo que alguien asuma que provienen de mí."

"Y lo dice el hombre que publicó en masa una foto en la que me besabas" – bufó el muchacho – "créeme, todo el mundo piensa que son de ti."

"¿En verdad?" – preguntó Rusia tomando su manga – "eso me hace un poco más feliz."

"¡No digas eso!" – exclamó USA agitando la mano para que el eslavo soltara su manga - "¿Por qué te haría sentir feliz de todas formas?"

"Porque significa que un montón de personas piensan en nosotros como una pareja" – sin estorbos, el hombre volvió a tomar de su manga de nuevo – "me gusta la idea de imaginar eso."

"Raro" – suspiró el muchacho, negando con la cabeza.

Rusia le dio esa sonrisa extraña suya y permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron en el café, donde, frente al mostrador USA le miró de nuevo.

"¿Prefieres algún sabor? Personalmente el de manzana es el mejor del mundo, pero ese solo soy yo."

"Cualquier cosa me parece bien" – se encogió de hombros Rusia.

Rodando los ojos, USA pidió dos rebanadas de pie de manzana ¿No se daba cuenta el espeluznante que ese era un paseo para animarlo? Parecía extrañamente manso desde esa última conversación que tuvieron y el muchacho estimó que comer pie era algo que caía en el círculo de amistad, de forma que no habría problema que los vieran en público.

"Comamos afuera." – se sentaron en una mesa que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y el muchacho comenzó a comer su parte entusiasmadamente – "¡Maldición, este es un buen y viejo pie de manzana!" – Rusia estaba comiendo su parte lentamente, pareciendo distante, de modo que el muchacho estaba a la mitad de su porción, cuando de repente la cuchara se paralizó en medio del aire –"ah… Iván ¿Estás asustado?"

¿De dónde demonios había venido esa pregunta? Pero había parecido ser la correcta en el momento y al parecer había tenido algún efecto, pues el rostro de Rusia hizo un collage de expresiones en un segundo, antes de que volviera a su semblante normal y ladeara la cabeza interrogante.

"¿…Asustado de qué, Alfred?"

"Mmm…" - masticó otro pedazo del postre, mientras pensaba en lo que su boca había dicho tan rápidamente, antes de que su mente pudiera procesarlo en su totalidad – "bueno, tal vez asustado sería la palabra equivocada. ¿Nervioso? Estás escondiéndote de tu hermana y tu jefe está enojado contigo en estos momentos, debe ser un poco estresante…"

Eso era cierto, la expresión de Rusia se parecía a la de muchos de los inmigrantes que habían llegado a ese lugar, de aquellos que parecían estar perdidos, fuera de lugar. Rusia le dio una mirada en blanco, antes de sonreír burlonamente.

"Has dicho algo astuto, Alfred. Estoy sorprendido."

"¡Cállate! Pendejo."

"Es posible que me fuerce a volver antes de estar listo." – dijo el ruso, separando el pastel sin comerlo – "no estoy seguro… puedo terminar el trabajo donde sea, mientras lo tenga. Le dije eso, pero…"

_Su jefe se va a meter en mi camino, no puedo arreglarlo si él interfiere._

"…Correcto. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?"

"¿Ju?" – Rusia alzó la mirada hacia él – "No."

"Volveré en un momento" – USA se levantó y fue hasta el café de nuevo para pedir prestado un bolígrafo y una servilleta. Volvió después de unos momentos, escribiendo algo rápidamente en el papel y luego ofreciéndoselo a Rusia - "¡Ahí tienes!"

Rusia lo tomó, intentando descifrarlo:

_A Iván Braginsky se le ha dado inmunidad diplomática dentro de los Estados Unidos de América y se le considerará un refugiado diplomático. Su persona es protegida como tal bajo dicho gobierno, hasta que Alfred F. Jones levante su inmunidad._

La fecha y la firma de USA estaban plasmadas luego de esto, haciendo que Rusia volviera a leerlo.

"¿Te está permitido hacer esto?"

"¡Soy América!" – rió sonoramente Alfred – "¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! Mi jefe probablemente se molestará por esto, pero ya sabía que yo era un idiota cuando se volvió mi dirigente, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer tampoco. Siéntete libre de irte cuando quieras, pero no permitiré que te lleven a la fuerza."

Rusia tomó la servilleta y la dobló cuidadosamente antes de guardarla en su abrigo. Luego se inclinó sobre la mesa, dejando reposar su barbilla sobre una de las manos.

"Voy a recompensarte tan fuerte cuando lleguemos a casa."

"¡H-hey!" – exclamó el muchacho sonrojándose bastante - "¡No lo hice para ser 'recompensado'! ¿Y cómo puedes decir ya 'cuando lleguemos a casa' con tanta familiaridad? ¡Eres solo un invitado!"

"Sí, sí" – dijo Rusia tomando de nuevo su tenedor y comenzando a comer el postre – "lo que tu digas, querido."

"No me hagas pincharte" – dijo USA inclinándose sobre la mesa, con una mirada amenazadora.

Mientras el eslavo terminaba su pieza de pie animadamente, el muchacho permanecía enfurruñado ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo, dándole inmunidad a Rusia? Debía haberse vuelto demente, esa era la única explicación.

"Alfred" – le llamó de repente Rusia, elevando la mirada de nuevo - "¿Podemos mirar películas de terror esta noche?"

"¿…Películas de terror?" – ahora ¿Qué estaba tramando Rusia? – "bueno… sí, supongo. Nos detendremos en un lugar donde renten películas de regreso a casa."

"¿No tienes ya un montón de películas de terror?" – preguntó el ruso arqueando una ceja.

"Yeah, pero las he visto todas" – explicó USA encogiéndose de hombros – "tengo la obligación de mirar todas las películas que tengo ¿Sabes? Quiero ver si ha salido algo nuevo también."

"Tu…" - comenzó Rusia lamiendo su tenedor - "¿Viste la película que te regalé?"

"Oh, sí, lo hice y me gustó. Si ese director hace alguna otra película, no me molestaría verla. Quiero decir, la cinematografía y los efectos de cámara eran en verdad bastante interesantes y me gustó la historia, aunque iba a paso un poco lento. El final en verdad valió bastante."

"Me alegra que la hayas disfrutado" – sonrió suavemente Rusia. Había sido lenta, pero el final en verdad valió bastante… esas eran palabras con las que vivir.

"¿Mmm?" – USA no estaba prestando demasiada atención – "si, eso mismo. Vamos caminando ahora, ya terminaste ¿Verdad?"

"Sí" – energético y despreocupado Alfred ¿El mundo alguna vez le parecía afilado a este hombre? ¿Alguna vez le dolía? Se estaba preguntando Rusia, mientras se levantaba, haciendo rechinar la silla al hacerlo – "ya terminé."

Mientras caminaban, USA se dio cuenta de que el eslavo le miraba fijamente, de modo que se detuvo.

"¿Tienes algún problema? Si lo tienes, preferiría que me lo dijeras, en lugar de que te quedaras mirándome todo el tiempo."

En lugar de decir algo, Rusia dio unos pasos hacia delante y quitó los lentes del rostro de Alfred, para luego voltear una vez más y mantenerlos en alto para examinarlos.

"¡Hey!" – exclamó el muchacho erizándose - "¡Devuélveme a Texas! ¡Eso no es más que una declaración de guerra!"

"¿Cómo es que Alfred Jones ve el mundo?" – preguntó, poniéndoselos antes de que USA pudiera quitárselos.

"¡Dije que me devuelvas a Texas!" – insistió USA agarrando el brazo del eslavo y halándolo bruscamente, estirándose rápidamente para alcanzarlos.

"¿Cómo me veo?" – preguntó Rusia, esquivando al muchacho y presionando las gafas contra el puente de su nariz, para luego lanzarle una radiante sonrisa a USA mostrando los dientes.

El muchacho abrió la boca, para cerrarla rápidamente; Rusia en verdad se veía muy bien con sus anteojos puestos. Este pensamiento le hizo sonrojar y fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo siquiera se le había ocurrido tal cosa?

"Te ves estúpido, ahora devuélvemelos."

Rusia se los quitó y los cerró cuidadosamente, dándole un beso a los cristales antes de ponerlos sobre la mano extendida del joven.

"¿Si quiera son tu prescripción? No eran originalmente tuyos ¿No es así?"

"¡JUM! No importa, los gané de México justamente" – dijo limpiándolos con la franela y poniéndoselos, con los ojos brillantes tras de ellos – "no te metas con ellos."

"No puedo ver de todas formas, incluso si me los pongo, no puedo ver de la manera que tú lo haces."

"..." – USA frunció el ceño al instante ¿Y ahora qué quería decir Rusia con eso? - "Nunca sé de lo que hablas"

"Lo sé" – respondió el ruso, frotando sus cabellos – "eres un poco lento, pero eso es solo parte de tu encanto."

"¡No soy lento! Soy tan afilado como un jodido… clavo o tachuela o algo… oh, sólo cállate" – terminó enojado y caminó dejando atrás a Rusia.

"¿Qué es lo que te asusta Alfred?" – preguntó el eslavo luego de haber alcanzado al muchacho y agarrado nuevamente su manga.

"Nada" – respondió USA mirándolo pomposamente – "estoy hecho de acero, algo así como que ¡Fear es mi segundo nombre! Espera… no, no es así… ¡Fearless! Eso es, soy Alfred "Fearless" Jones, baby. ¡Y es mejor que lo creas!"

El ruso anticipaba con regocijo el ver el miedo a los fantasmas del que Lituania le había informado, aún así, le gustaría que Alfred le dijera esa clase de cosas. Seguramente habían cuestiones mucho más profundas que los fantasmas, que hacían temblar a esta joven nación cuando los ojos predadores de los demás no lo miraban.

"Eres tan lindo, Alfred."

"¡No lo soy!" – aseguró USA echando humo, lo que lo hacía incluso más adorable a sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres."

USA le dio una palmada en el brazo y Rusia rio libremente, era muy divertido estar con él.

**XXX**

USA escogió uno de los nuevos estrenos, leyendo la sinopsis críticamente.

"Quiero esta. Okay ¿Elegiste una, grandote?"

Rusia le había mostrado su mejor intento de escoger una película de fantasmas realmente aterradora, a pesar de que todas les parecían horriblemente ridículas; él no estaba asustado de la muerte: hay mucho más por temer de los vivos. El muchacho la miró un poco nervioso.

"Eh… um, seguro, si. Se ve bien. Así que llevaremos esta, esta y… oh, demonios, me llevaré esa otra que estaba mirando antes y así tenemos tres oportunidades de tener una buena."

De forma que rentaron las películas y escucharon la campanilla de la puerta despedirse placenteramente, mientras salían de la tienda. Sin embargo no caminaron demasiado, antes de que Rusia le detuviera.

"Alfred, antes de que regresemos a casa, ¿Crees que pueda ser posible que vayamos a algún supermercado?"

El muchacho suspiró exasperadamente ante esta petición: todo lo que quería era salir a comer pie y ahora estaban paseando por todos los alrededores. Aún así, parecía que el ruso se había animado, aunque era difícil de decirlo concretamente… siempre estaba sonriendo.

"Bien, supongo, pero no escojas demasiado. Tenemos que cargarlo después de todo."

Luego de otro paseo llegaron finalmente al frío supermercado y toda la cosa fue horriblemente vergonzosa desde la forma en que peleaban por algunas elecciones de comida, hasta los bárbaros tratos cariñosos de Rusia hacia él, que hicieron que más de una persona les miraran extraño. Además de que el estúpido eslavo insistía en llevar deplorable comida sana, aunque él había tenido una pequeña victoria cuando se llevaron dos pizzas congeladas: la pizza es la mejor cena para acompañar unas películas después de todo.

De modo que, cuando salieron del supermercado, USA estaba un poco de mal humor y repleto de bolsas con comida, pensando que la próxima vez que Rusia necesitara algo, lo tendría él mismo.

Sintió que era un alivio el llegar a casa, el muchacho se sentía cansado, así que dejó caer las bolsas con la comida sobre la mesa, apenas hubo llegado a la cocina.

"La mayoría son cosas que querías, así que puedes guardarlas por ti mismo. Supongo que ya sabes dónde van todos los objetos en las alacenas, con todo ese fisgoneo que hiciste." - dijo el muchacho, dándose la vuelta despreocupadamente.

"¿Alfred? Una última cosa, si no te importa."

"¿Uh?" – preguntó el muchacho, volteándose hacia él una vez más.

Sin darse cuenta, Rusia estaba más cerca de lo que había estado antes y sin que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, ya se encontraba empujado contra el mesón de la cocina, con los labios del eslavo presionando los suyos profundamente. Solo un momento después, se separó de él y le besó cariñosamente la mejilla.

"Gracias, por hoy, en verdad me divertí."

"¡T-tú!" – exclamó USA, poniendo una mano en la mejilla donde le había besado, como si le ardiera – "Ugh, ¡Necesito una pistola eléctrica para mantenerte lejos!"

"Voy a dejarte un "Te debo" como tu gran premio" – añadió Rusia ladeando la cabeza – "guárdalo para un momento realmente especial."

"¡No lo quiero!" – aseguró el muchacho encrespándose ¿Es que ese no era el gran premio? - "¡Sólo encárgate de guardar la comida y aléjate!"

Rusia presionó sus dedos índice y medio contra los labios del menor ligeramente y con un último guiño, se concentró en las bolsas de la compra. Aprovechando esto, USA huyó rápidamente sintiéndose tembloroso, eso había estado muy cerca y como si las cosas no estuviesen ya mal, ahora tenía ese "Te debo" acechándolo… simplemente genial.

**XXX**

De modo que luego de un rato, terminaron sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro, con una taza gigante de palomitas de maíz para prevenir cualquier contacto inapropiado. No estaba demasiado oscuro todavía, pero si querían ver las tres películas, tendrían que comenzar de inmediato; USA le había permitido a Rusia organizar el orden de las películas que iban a ver y el ruso había colocado en un orden aleatorio las que había elegido el muchacho, asegurándose de dejar la suya de último: tenía que estar bien oscuro para conseguir el efecto esperado. De modo que con las palomitas y todas las películas listas, el maratón había comenzado.

La primera película, acerca de un asesino en serie, resultó ser un completo fiasco, era tan aburrida que ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse y no tardaron demasiado en burlarse de ella, riendo hasta que le dolieron los costados.

La segunda película fue una importación japonesa que Rusia no pudo evitar detestarla por puro principio y USA volvió a no dejar de reír hasta que se hubo cansado. En verdad no parecía estar ni un poco asustado y esto confundió bastante al ruso. Es decir, la película era de fantasmas, pero extrañamente no tenía ningún efecto en el muchacho. ¿Tal vez ya había superado su miedo? Eso sería terriblemente decepcionante.

Se tomaron un descanso para calentar las pizzas antes de comenzar con la próxima película y finalmente el esfuerzo dio sus frutos. Al comienzo, Rusia podía sentir un hundimiento en el estómago: en lo que a él respectaba esa película era tan terrible como la primera y se había volteado hacia el muchacho para preguntar quién había pagado por hacer películas tan horrorosas, sin mencionar a los que pagaban por verlas, cuando su voz se congeló: los ojos de USA habían comenzado a abrirse y estaba empezando a morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Interesante, pensaba el eslavo, mientras se recostaba en el mueble, observando al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo, el cual había tomado una almohada y daba pequeños jadeos, mientras le daba consejos apagados a los actores. Luego de un cuarto de hora viendo la película, Rusia por fin tuvo lo que quería en verdad: mientras el fantasma comenzaba a crear un terror mediocre a unos personajes mediocres, USA llegó hasta el límite de estar completamente aterrado.

Gritó, en verdad gritó a lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla, mientras el hombre hacía todo lo posible para evitar una mueca burlona y en el momento en que el muchacho apretó su manga, él aprovechó para agarrar y apretar su mano. USA en seguida le miró, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de su propio comportamiento, pero lo olvidó inmediatamente luego de ver el rostro que Rusia había puesto cuidadosamente tenso. Era en verdad muy fácil captar las señales de Alfred, aprendiendo cuando jadear y cuando saltar; de modo que pronto el muchacho estaba en sus brazos, escondiendo la cara contra el pecho de él y gritándole a los personajes de la película, mientras que el mismo Rusia le presionaba animadamente más cerca de sí mismo a cada turno previsible y a cada ataque fantasma pobremente logrado.

Rusia podía besar a Lituania, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La película terminó (el eslavo pudo ver el giro final hacía la mitad de la historia) y mientras los créditos comenzaron a aparecer, la habitación se hizo cada vez más oscura.

"E-esa en verdad fue una película nada normal" – aseguró USA tragando fuerte y temblando - "¡N-no es que estuviera asustado ni nada!"

"Yo estaba asustado" – mintió fácilmente Rusia, quizás demasiado fácilmente, si no era cuidadoso sería demasiado obvio - "¿…No sería terrorífico si tu casa estuviera embrujada?"

"N-no seas tonto" – dijo el muchacho, dejando escapar de sus labios un débil gemido de miedo ¿Por qué tendría que decir Rusia esas cosas? – "Mi casa no está e-embrujada."

"¡Shh!" – chistó Rusia, poniendo de repente una mano sobre la boca de USA - "¿Escuchaste eso?"

Con los ojos grandes como platos, USA comenzó a sacudir la cabeza a los lados, esforzando el oído y fue el hermoso destino el que hizo que algo rechinara. En realidad no era más que la madera de la casa, la clase de cosas que uno escucharía normalmente, pero fue lo suficiente para tener al muchacho aferrándose a él nuevamente.

"¡N-no es nada!"

"Tal vez deba cantar, puede que mantenga alejado a los fantasmas" – inmediatamente comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna rusa.

"¡Detente!" – le interrumpió USA, mirándole con los ojos llorosos - "¡Eso es incluso más espeluznante que los fantasmas! ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios irías a cantar algo así? ¡Lo estás haciendo diez veces más aterrador! ¿Qué clase de canción espeluznante es esa de todas maneras? ¡Maldición, quiero irme a mi cuarto!"

Si tan solo pudiera esconderse debajo de sus sábanas, debería estar bien, pero estaba tan lejos… hubo otro sonido misterioso, que hizo que escondiera el rostro entre las manos. ¡Estúpida película, estúpida canción rusa, estúpidos fantasmas!

Rusia de repente alzó en brazos al muchacho, abrazándolo abrigadamente y haciendo que USA lanzara un aullido.

"¡Whoa! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te llevaré a tu habitación" – explicó Rusia, caminando lentamente hacia el pasillo – "no te preocupes, estarás seguro conmigo, simplemente me haré mas terrorífico que los fantasmas si debo hacerlo."

Usualmente, eso hubiera sonado como una completa pendejada en los oídos de USA, pero ahora le sonaba bastante convincente, de modo que se colgó del cuello del eslavo y entrecerró los ojos, intentando decidir si era más aterrador andar con los ojos abiertos o cerrados. ¿Por qué Rusia caminaba tan lentamente? Lo estaba haciendo todo sentirse más aprensivo.

Se sobresaltó y abrazó a Rusia mas fuerte cuando la película cambió a la pantalla del menú haciendo un sonido escalofriante. Si el ruso se burlaba alguna vez por esto, se aseguraría de dispararle en la cara. Mientras más se acercaban a la habitación, más oscuro se estaba haciendo y todo lo que pudo hacer USA fue contener un suave sollozo; Rusia también tuvo que contener un sonido: una risita de deleite.

Al segundo que llegó hasta su habitación, USA sintió caer un gran peso de encima. A salvo, estaba a salvo… o por lo menos ibas a estar más a salvo en su cama, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver, Rusia debería de encender una luz, pero en lugar de eso simplemente lo llevó hasta su cama, sentándose a su lado.

"Buenas noches, Alfred, creo que ahora debería ir a dormir al sofá completamente solo…"

La voz de USA se refrenó de hablar, pero al ruso levantarse para irse, su mano salió disparada para agarrar un artículo de ropa.

"…Si… si estás asustado puedes… um… puedes dormir aquí esta noche. ¡Pero solamente si estás asustado! Quiero decir, no es como que quiera que duermas conmigo, pero solamente en esta ocasión."

Mientras podía ver la silueta de Rusia, no había gran cosa que realmente pudiera observar, una mirada en blanco, una sombra, una sombra sonriente; aunque eso no podía saberlo.

"¿…En serio? Bueno, quiero decir ¿Está bien?" – oh, cuán suave y tímida podía Rusia hacer el sonido de su voz, que ya de por sí era bastante dulce.

"S-sí" – respondió USA, pudiéndose escuchar el suspiro de alivio – "quiero decir, debe ser aterrador dormir allá solo después de ver esa película, pero definitivamente tienes que quedarte en tu lado de la cama o te saco ¿Entendido?"

"Gracias, Alfred, eso me hace sentir mejor" – Mucho mejor.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Rusia, quien no tardó en subirse a la cama. Luego de un momento, USA le pasó sus anteojos.

"¿Puedes poner a Texas en la mesa?"

El eslavo los tomó y tanteó en la mesa, hasta que pudo ponerlos a salvo en su superficie: los cristales que no le dejaban ver cómo USA veía al mundo.

"Buenas noches, Alfred" – dijo, volteándose a su lado de la cama, lejos del muchacho.

"…Noches" – USA miró al techo, con los oídos captando cada sonido que se hacía en la habitación y su mente acelerando con cualquier cantidad de pensamientos sobre fantasmas y cómo debían estar acechando todos los rincones de su casa. Luego de una pausa larga, miró a la espalda de Rusia, volteándose hacia ella - "¿…Rusia?" – nada. Luego un poquito más alto - "¿Iván?"

Todavía no le había respondido, pero su respiración era constante, de modo que tragando fuerte, USA se arrimó más cerca del cuerpo del ruso. Cuando todo se hubiera dicho y hecho, Rusia debía ser más aterrador que los fantasmas en teoría, aunque en la práctica el muchacho estaba definitivamente menos asustado de él y aún así, estar cerca del eslavo detendría a cualquier fantasma de acercarse a él. Se acurrucó contra la espalda del hombre, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas y manteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba a que se despertara; al no hacerlo, USA pudo liberar el aliento. Fue un sueño intranquilo, pero el muchacho finalmente pudo dormirse, enrollado cálidamente contra la espalda de Rusia y sintiéndose seguro.

Al mismo tiempo el susodicho ruso sonrió en la oscuridad, mientras el muchacho se dormía contra su espalda; sabía que USA sería el que le invitaría a su cama y solamente había sido la segunda noche. Él sería bastante precavido con todo, sin intentar hacer nada en esta oportunidad… pero había una próxima vez por la que esperar, de modo que con ese pensamiento y disfrutando la calidez contra su espalda, cayó dormido contento.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Он будет находиться со мной. Я уверен, вы понимаете, что это во имя хороших внешних отношениях. Спасибо за сотрудничество

(On budiet lajaditsya so munoi. Ya uvirian, vobui binimaetche, chto eta va imya haruochef uviniechnija adnacheniyag. Spasiva sa satunichestra.)

"Él se estará quedando conmigo por un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que usted entenderá que esto es para mantener unas buenas relaciones exteriores, gracias por su cooperación"

Fear: "miedo" en inglés

Fearless: "Intrépido o que no le tiene miedo a nada" en inglés. De allí que Alfred hiciera la corrección. xDDD

**N.T:** Cuando las letras están en cursiva es porque está hablando la voz de la otra personalidad de USA. Y que él hable un montón de idiomas se me hace bastante interesante y correcto, ya que los Estados Unidos está lleno de inmigrantes de mucho países del mundo. Así que no me parece tan alocado que sea multilingüe, o al menos su lado de país. Eso haría a todos los países multilingües también, ya que con algún idioma tienen que comunicarse entre sí ¿No? xD

Oh, USA... Tch tch tch... no me detuve de reir en todo el tiempo que estuve traduciendo la parte de las películas. ¡Jajajajajaja!

**PS:** Rusia con lentes es SUPER sexy. No tengo más nada que decir al respecto. xDDD


	25. Chapter 25

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 25)**

Rusia frunció el ceño mientras los vestigios del sueño desaparecían, algo estaba sobre él y lo hacía sentir demasiado cálido, de modo que intentó quitárselo de encima impacientemente y escuchó un gemido apagado por toda respuesta. Abrió los párpados de inmediato a causa del sonido inesperado, para ver a USA con la mitad del cuerpo atropelladamente sobre él. Ah, era cierto, había engañado al muchacho para que le dejara dormir en su cama y a juzgar por cómo dormía, no estaba acostumbrado a compartir con alguien más el lecho.

Sintiéndose más indulgente al cuerpo más que cálido y al peso del muchacho sobre él ahora que estaba despierto, Rusia lo rodeó con sus brazos y con una mueca, se inclinó hacia su rostro y besó su mejilla suavemente, haciendo que USA murmurara algo mientras comenzaba a despertarse. El hombre le besó de nuevo, ahora en los labios.

De repente USA frunció el ceño. "Mmm, no… no besos mañaneros hasta que nos cepillemos los dientes ¿Okay?"

Las cejas de Rusia se alzaron en profunda sorpresa por lo que había dicho el muchacho y comenzó a hacer su característica risita furiosamente, mientras USA se sentaba todavía medio dormido. "…que's tan gracioso…"

Frotó sus ojos y miró a Rusia y luego no dejó de mirarle, con la cara volviéndose de un color carmesí oscuro. "Oh… ¡Por Dios, maldita sea!"

No pudo decir más porque Rusia lo había agarrado y empujado más cerca de él. "Buenos días a ti también, rayo de sol"

USA comenzó a mirarle furiosamente. "¡Cállate! Y ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme cuando estoy durmiendo e indefenso!

"Da, no hasta que cepillemos nuestros dientes ¿No es así?" rió nuevamente el ruso.

Con esto USA comenzó a empujarlo para que se alejara. "¡No me di cuenta de que eras tú cuando dije eso!"

Era el turno de fruncir ligeramente el ceño para Rusia, quien en seguida tomó las muñecas del muchacho y lo inmovilizó contra la cama. "¿Y en quién pensaste que estabas hablando cuando lo dijiste?"

"¡E-en nadie!" aseguró el muchacho lanzándole una mirada avergonzada. "no lo sé, no estaba pensando en nadie específicamente. Yo solo…" y de repente se calló. ¿Por qué debía dar justificaciones por algo que había dicho medio dormido? – "No es como si importara en quien estaba pensando cuando lo dije, de todas formas"

"Oh, ¿no...?" dijo Rusia ladeando la cabeza. "jum, debo de estar en desacuerdo por eso, pero supongo que lo dejaré pasar por ahora, sin embargo, pienso que esto se merece un castigo"

Dicho esto, subió la barbilla del muchacho y presionó con su pulgar en medio de sus dientes, haciendo que abriera la boca y dándole un beso bastante profundo.

Un escalofrío de asco subió por la espina dorsal de USA, provocando que liberara una mano del agarre del mayor y la interpusiera entre ellos dos, empujando el rostro de Rusia para separarlo de sí mismo completamente. Cuando hubo conseguido su propósito, tosió limpiándose la boca y le lanzó una fuerte palmada al pecho del ruso. "¡Ah, eso es tan asqueroso, bájate de mí de una jodida vez, tengo que lavar mis dientes ahora!" el eslavo le obedeció alegremente y sonrió mientras veía al muchacho saltar de la cama y correr hasta la puerta.

Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en volver a verlo entrar en ella una vez más y observar que le miraba con los ojos estrechados. "Por cierto, ¿Sabías que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas?"

Rusia le miró inocentemente. "¿Cómo podría saberlo? Además, fuiste tú mismo quien me dijo que eras Alfred 'Fearless' Jones ¿No es así?"

USA le miró ceñudo y se apresuró a entrar al baño una vez más, ahora que estaban a la luz del día se dio cuenta de cuán completo y totalmente estúpido se debió haber visto la noche anterior y sospechaba enormemente que Rusia no estaba ni vagamente asustado por la película. ¡Lo había engañado!

Dios, podía morir de la vergüenza, no le sorprendería que alguien le haya dicho al eslavo sobre su miedo, aunque no estaba seguro de quién haya sido… de todas formas su terror a los fantasmas no era exactamente un secreto, muy para su disgusto y aún así, pensaba que solamente lo sabía su círculo de amigos y familiares.

¡Nunca más! Nunca, jamás vería una película de terror con Rusia de nuevo, de esa forma no volvería a explotar su debilidad. Qué injusto… cretino. Era muy decepcionante que la única debilidad de Rusia pareciera ser Bielorrusia, al demonio con que siquiera intentaría usarla para atormentar al ruso; eso sería como jugar con explosivos atados a algo como… un tiburón o algo, cubiertos con agujas ¡Y rodeados de fantasmas!

USA hizo una pausa mientras le ponía crema dental a su cepillo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en un tiburón cubierto de agujas y rodeado de fantasmas? Oh, cierto, Rusia.

¡Maldito sea! Y así comenzó a cepillarse furiosamente. ¡Los besos de aliento mañanero eran tan asquerosos!

**XXX**

Cuando USA bajó de su habitación y caminó hacia la sala, notó que la televisión todavía tenía el menú de la película en la pantalla y no pudo evitar mirarla echando chispas. "Te culpo por esto"

De repente sintió que unos brazos le rodearon por detrás. "¿Hablando con cosas inanimadas, cariño?"

"¡Cállate!" se apresuró a decir, dándole un codazo a Rusia impacientemente "¡Y no me llames cariño! Eso suena estúpido.

El hombre le soltó, frotándose el estómago. "Mmm, ¿Preferirías que te llamara amorcito, o mi más dulce caramelo… o amante?"

"¿Qué tal si no me dices ningunos de esos, espeluznante? ¡…Y por hacerme un truco tan sucio la noche anterior, demando que me hagas el desayuno!"

Con una risita, Rusia tocó con sus dedos la frente del muchacho. "Siempre se trata de comida contigo ¿No es así?"

USA se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza para quitar los dedos del eslavo. "Demonios que no, solamente estoy siendo suave contigo porque no puedo confirmar claramente si te estabas metiendo conmigo, podría estarte obligando a hacer muchas otras cosas ¿Me oíste? ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que solo te mandara a hacer el desayuno, como la graciosa y generosa nación que soy!

"Sí, sí, el largo discurso no era necesario, estaba haciendo ya el desayuno… gota de limón"

USA le palmeó fuertemente al escuchar lo último. "¡No me llames cosas raras!"

Rusia solamente pudo reír. "Ah, eso me recuerda, el nombre con el que me tienes en tu teléfono. ¿Tal vez podrías cambiarlo a algo más? Rojo simplemente tiene una connotación bastante negativa y anticuada."

Al comentario, USA resopló arrogantemente. "Pienso que te queda perfecto. Además ¿A qué otra cosa lo cambiaría?"

Rusia se detuvo un momento a considerar. "Bueno… ¿Qué tal mi gentil copo de nieve?"

Con eso dicho, le sonrió animadamente y USA frunció los labios, mirando a Rusia por largo rato. "Ni siquiera sé si todavía estás siendo serio. Mira, solo ve a hacer el desayuno de una vez, me muero de hambre."

Rusia le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina. "¡Espero que te guste el blini!"

Francamente, USA no sabía qué demonios era "blini", pero mientras supiera bien, no le interesaba, solamente esperaba que no fuera algo extraño. Pensaba mientras sacaba la estúpida película de fantasmas que lo había hecho ver como un idiota la noche anterior del DVD y la puso de vuelta a su carátula; Rusia podía regresarlas de vuelta por sí mismo.

Se tiró en el mueble frotándose la frente, no podía superar la forma en que había actuado la noche pasada, él sabía muy bien cuál era su reacción a todas las cosas relacionadas con fantasmas y de todas formas hacía cosas como esa continuamente; bueno, después de todo, no podía echarse para atrás: él era el héroe. Pero aún así… sabía que su comportamiento masoquista con los fantasmas molestaba a Kiku.

Kiku…

¡Mierda, Kiku iba a estar en su casa mañana! Rusia mas Japón era como para convocar que alguna mierda mala pasara. ¿Qué debía hacer? No había forma de que le dijera a Japón que no viniera solamente porque el ruso se estaba quedando por un tiempo con él, aún así, no quería que Rusia estuviera allí para intentar matar al asiático. Simplemente tendría que mantener a Rusia fuera de la casa por un tiempo, pero ¿Cómo lo haría sin que el hombre sospechara inmediatamente que algo pasaba?

Y ¿Cómo era que se seguía metiendo en estos líos?

Mientras USA urdía planes para convencer a Rusia de que se fuera, la mayoría eran un poco fantásticos y bastante optimistas, finalmente cayó de lado en el sofá, cerrando los ojos e intentando pensar en una escala un poco más simple por el momento. "Creo que siempre puedo decir algo como '!Oh, Iván, si en verdad quieres probar tu amor por mí, entonces debes emprender una cruzada que te haga irte por dos o tres días!' Ja, como si fuera en verdad a decir eso"

"¿Será que el desayuno puede ser adecuado para probar mi devoción?"

El muchacho abrió los ojos y se sentó inmediatamente, viendo cómo Rusia le miraba desde arriba ladeando la cabeza. Con el rostro sonrojado, USA se levantó rápidamente. "Yo… eso era… ¡Tienes totalmente una mala interpretación de lo que acabo de decir!"

"¿La tengo…?" el simple comentario del eslavo, hizo que el muchacho le mirara con las mejillas al rojo vivo y dándose cuenta de esto comenzó a frotarlas intentando quitar el color que sabía estaría allí.

Genial, ahora se veía incluso más estúpido y no solo eso, sino que Rusia probablemente estaba pensando que su tonto plan para hacer que se enamorara de él estaba funcionando. ¡Lo que era completamente falso!

USA se escurrió a un lado del ruso. "Simplemente olvídalo. Así que ¿el desayuno está listo? Entonces, voy a comer."

Y con eso, comenzó a caminar rígidamente hacia la cocina; seguía saliendo de situaciones incómodas, para meterse en situaciones más incómodas aún. Necesitaba hacer funcionar sus increíbles habilidades heroicas a toda marcha, antes de quedar completa y realmente jodido.

Rusia le siguió con una sonrisa traviesa todavía en sus labios, no sabía en realidad por qué USA había dicho lo que dijo, pero aún así le divertía. Tal vez había hecho más progreso del que había pensado, era difícil saberlo, porque nunca se podía entender lo que el muchacho terco estaba pensando en cada momento, a menos, por supuesto, que simplemente lo haya escupido en un arranque de estupidez. ¿Qué era tal vez lo que acababa de hacer…? O tal vez haya sido dicho burlonamente, USA podía ser bastante mordaz cuando quería, así que dudaba de que hubiera sido particularmente serio al escuchar aquello.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo sentado en la mesa, Rusia le sirvió una taza de café, junto con un plato del misterioso blini; parecían panquecas la verdad, solo que en lugar de sirope, habían dos servicios, uno con nata amarga y otro con jalea. Así que ¿Blini era la palabra rusa para panquecas o algo? No lo parecía en verdad… oh, bueno, si parecían panquecas no podía saber tan mal.

Rellenó de jalea al primer blini con una cuchara, esparciéndola uniformemente por toda su superficie antes de darle el primer mordisco. Era diferente. Para nada era como las panquecas que Mattie le hacía. Y estaba para nada mal, de forma que se comió el resto bastante animadamente, añadiéndole a su segundo blini la nata amarga. Interesante, sin embargo seguía prefiriendo la jalea. Rusia comía su propio desayuno, sin dejar de observar este intercambio de pensamientos en el rostro de USA.

El muchacho tomó un trago de su café, sin darse cuenta de que era observado. "No demasiado cutre, Iván"

El hombre solamente hizo un leve asentimiento antes de responder. "De nada, haría lo que fuera para hacer feliz a mi querido corazón, espero que valga para mostrarte mi dedicación hacia ti."

Antes de que pudiera responderle agriamente, el teléfono de casa le interrumpió, haciéndole levantarse frotándose la frente. "Siempre tiene que ser durante el desayuno ¿Verdad?" comentó antes de apresurarse hacia el teléfono, que seguía sonando insistentemente "Ya voy, ya voy miserable pedazo de tecnología, me gustaría aplastarte en cientos de pequeños… ¡Hola! Este es Estados Unidos de América hablando, como puedo…"

"Algunas veces me pregunto si tienes un gramo de lógica en ese cerebro tuyo"

Oh, maldición. "Eh, hey jefe, estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?"

De forma que el jefe de USA le dijo exactamente cómo había estado todo, con un lenguaje que el muchacho pensó era innecesariamente fuerte. Aparentemente el jefe de Rusia le había contactado, queriendo saber qué es lo que pensaba hacer los Estados Unidos, robando a su representante; y sin que sea necesario decirlo, su jefe no estaba demasiado feliz con su actuación impulsiva y, a diferencia de Rusia, no tenía a nadie que saltara y le salvara el trasero. De modo que tenía que hacerlo él solo, como siempre.

"¡Dile que se vaya a casa inmediatamente, antes de que esto cause más problemas!"

Y usando el muchacho su mejor tono de 'Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo', procedió a hablar calmadamente. "Mira, jefe, no me gusta esto más de lo que te gusta a ti ¿Okay? Hay algunas cosas que están pasando, que no tienen nada que ver contigo ni con el jefe de Rusia, ni siquiera con nuestros países; solamente es entre Rusia y yo ¿Está bien? Es una de esas cosas que caen entre los negocios personales en los que no pueden interferir, además de que le di inmunidad a Iván como refugiado diplomático.

"¿¡Tú qué!" sonaba bastante furioso.

"¡Lo siento, jefe, lo siento! Tendrás que confiar en mi esta vez, por favor, te estoy pidiendo que solo… confíes en que sé lo que estoy haciendo; es algo que en verdad debo hacer. Mantén al jefe de Rusia alejado tanto como puedas, si es que puedes, prometo que arreglaré esto tan pronto como me sea posible. Soy grandioso, puedo hacerlo, lo juro."

Hubo una pausa y luego un profundo suspiro. "Te das cuenta de que solamente estás añadiéndole más leña a todos esos rumores acerca de ustedes dos ¿No es así? Sé que dije que apoyaba el que te volvieras más cercano a Rusia, pero no lo hago si va a causarnos problemas."

"Hey, hey, ¡Siempre sé exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! No te preocupes, jefe, solamente dame un poquito de tiempo y verás que las cosas se arreglarán y estarás como que 'Alfred sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y es un tipo genial' y yo estaré así como que 'Si lo sé ¿Verdad?' y luego dirás…"

"Bien, bien" dijo su jefe cortando el vómito de palabras del muchacho. "Pero si pienso que esto se está saliendo de control, lo enviarás de vuelta y no quiero ni una sola palabra provenir de tu boca. Doy la orden, tú la escuchas. ¿Entiendes?"

USA hizo un saludo. "Yeah, totalmente jefe. ¡Eres súper asombroso! ¡Gracias!"

"Deja de causar tantos problemas a todos y en verdad lo digo en serio: si doy la orden, espero que la cumplas a cabalidad." Y con eso dicho, finalmente colgó.

Sin nadie con quien hablar, Alfred colgó de nuevo el teléfono en el recibidor. "¡Déjaselo todo a Alfred 'Súper fantásticamente increíble' Jones! ¿Cómo es que soy tan estupendo y _suave,_ todo al mismo tiempo?"

"¿Tu jefe? ¿Está todo bien?" Rusia se hallaba parado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

El muchacho le alzó los pulgares. "¡Puedes apostar que sí! Bueno, no al principio, hombre, mi jefe puede gritar bastante fuerte a veces. Pero le hablé todo genial y pude pacificarlo por los momentos. El tipo me ama, eh, no románticamente, sabes a lo que me refiero…" lo último que necesitaba era que Rusia se volviera todo psicópata con su jefe también. "Así que, uh, Iván, estaba pensando. Tal vez mañana…"

Pero se vio interrumpido antes de que pudiera continuar, por el mismo Rusia. "Acerca de eso Alfred, voy a irme hoy por un tiempo, Lituania aceptó el sacar algunas cosas de mi casa y voy a recogerlas. No voy a estar aquí para cuidarte por un tiempo. ¿Puedo confiar en que te alimentes a ti mismo?"

Dicho esto puso una mano sobre la cabeza de USA, quien la batió con impaciencia. "¡Has estado aquí por, como, dos días! Puedo cuidar de mi mismo bastante bien, gracias" y de repente se dio cuenta totalmente "Espera, ¿Te vas? Así que, ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?

Rusia alzó una ceja y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. "¿Me extrañaras tan terriblemente, cariño? ¡Siempre puedes venir conmigo!"

USA agitó la mano rápidamente "No, no, en serio, estoy bien."

Lo que hizo que Rusia le lanzara una risita. "Muy bien. Bueno, debería estar de vuelta mañana en la tarde temprano, así que podemos hacer algo cuando vuelva."

El muchacho rió un poco demasiado fuerte y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. "Oh, bueno ¿Sabes? ¡Siéntete libre de tomarte tu tiempo! No te sientas apurado por mí."

Esto hizo que Rusia ladeara la cabeza y estrechara los ojos ligeramente. "¿Estás intentando mantenerme lejos, Alfred?"

"¡No, no, no seas tonto! Yo, eh… bueno, sabes que nuestros jefes están irritados con nosotros por el momento, así que si no estás siempre aquí y no parecieras como si estuvieras cautivo en mi casa sería bueno ¿No es así?"

Rusia se había relajado, pero sin dejar sus sospechas a un lado, USA siempre estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas e intentando ocultarlas después de todo. "Eso es cierto, bueno tengo que tomar mi vuelo, siento habértelo dicho tan repentinamente, pero es que no quería que lloraras y me rogaras por horas que me quedara. Sería muy difícil para mí irme si lo hicieras."

"¡Como si fuera a hacer algo así!"

Sonriendo, Rusia sacó su teléfono y comenzó a presionar los botones. "Aquí tienes, si solamente quieres escuchar mi voz, puedes llamarme. ¿Cuál quieres que sea tu sobrenombre en mi teléfono?"

USA se inclinó hacia el teléfono, intentando leer la información del contacto, pero estaba en ruso e Iván se había apresurado a poner el teléfono donde no pudiera ver la pantalla. "Simplemente confía en que no es exactamente halagador el que tienes ahora, déjame saber cómo quieres que te llame."

El muchacho le miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento, antes de hablar. "¡Jum! Alfred está bien ¿Sabes? Aunque 'Héroe' también estaría genial."

En seguida Rusia le hizo un puchero. "No eres para nada divertido. Bien, se quedará como Alfred. Pensaré en algo mejor ¿Da? Tengo que irme ahora, asegúrate de alimentarte, cuida de tu mano ¡E intenta no sentirte demasiado solo sin mí! Ahora, dame un beso de despedida."

Se inclinó hacia él y USA se inclinó lejos de él. "¡Eh, de ninguna manera! ¡Se te está haciendo tarde, debes irte ya!"

Rusia le abrazó casi al borde de estrujarlo. "Ahora, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Alfred." Luego de un poco de lucha y unos cuantos intentos fallidos, Rusia por fin pudo plantarle un beso a los labios del muchacho. "Te traeré un recuerdo, lo prometo"

Lo que consiguió que el joven le mirara furiosamente. "Ugh, como sea, solamente asegúrate de llevarte esas estúpidas películas rentadas antes de irte."

"Cierto, cierto, no querrás encontrarte atrapado con esa película para que te espante." Dijo riendo y haciendo que USA se sonrojara.

"Pendejo, ni se te ocurra hablar de eso de nuevo nunca más o te mataré, ¿Lo entendiste?"

Rusia le miró resplandeciente. "No hay problema, bueno, estaré de vuelta pronto. Te extrañaré"

"Estoy seguro que lo harás" respondió el muchacho, gruñendo por lo bajo.

El eslavo acarició ligeramente la mejilla de USA antes de soltarlo y tomar las películas. Finalmente llegó a la puerta y le lanzó un beso al muchacho desde allí. "До свидания пока (Do svidanya poká)." Y con eso terminó por cerrar.

USA miró la puerta cerrada por un largo momento.

Eso había sido sorprendentemente fácil y le provocó reírse triunfante. "¡Obviamente el destino está del lado del héroe! Ahora solamente necesito una razón para obligarlo a llegar más tarde, tal vez le diga a los aeropuertos que le retengan por un rato."

Aún así, se sentía más ligero, la visita de Japón estaba asegurada para ir perfectamente. Se sacudió la corazonada apocalíptica que le vino por un momento, antes de pensar en qué hacer con su tiempo libre de Rusia.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones.<strong>

До свидания пока (Do svidanya, poká): Adiós, por ahora.

**N.T**: Los blini son una especie de panes planos salados bastante populares en Rusia y todos los países eslavos en general (Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Polonia...) como segundo platillo en las comidas. Se acompañan de mermelada o jalea, así como de salsa amarga (que sería una natilla agria), con caviar (en la comida rusa se acostumbra a comer mucho caviar) o pescado y carne algunas veces.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Y siento mucho el retraso!

¡Disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 26)<strong>

Cuando Rusia tocó la puerta del frente de la casa de Lituania, nadie le respondió; frunciendo el ceño ligeramente volvió a tocar.

"¡Solo un momento!" – pudo escuchar venir el sonido apagado desde dentro de la casa y dio unos pasos atrás, medio convencido de que sería una furiosa Bielorrusia quien abriría la puerta. Fue un intenso alivio el ver que era Estonia quien le devolvía la mirada y se observaron por un momento, antes de que el hombre tosiera – "Por favor, pasa."

"Hola Estonia. ¿Dónde está Lituania?"

"Mmm, está aquí" – respondió Estonia, arreglando sus anteojos en el puente de la nariz – "estaba en la mitad de vendarlo."

"¿Por qué estabas…?" – comenzó a formular la pregunta Rusia, antes de que fuera interrumpido por Lituania, que había caminado hacia donde ellos estaban.

"Oh, hola Rusia" – le saludó con una sonrisa humilde – "disculpa por no venir a recibirte por mí mismo."

"No te muevas Toris, no he terminado aún" – pidió enseguida Estonia, chasqueando la lengua hacia su hermano, apresurándose hasta donde estaba él y enderezando su brazo – "ahora, por favor permanece tranquilo, quiero que esto quede tan derecho como sea posible."

De forma que pasó a volver a ordenar unas tablillas que estaban contra la muñeca de su hermano y comenzó a ajustarlas con las vendas.

"Lamento las molestias, Eduard" – rió suavemente Lituania.

Estonia no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente y continuó con su trabajo. Rusia, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y un poco apartado, se acercó hasta ellos examinando el trabajo de Estonia, al igual que los dedos vendados.

"¿Natalya…?"

"Bueno, sí…" - suspiró Lituania suavemente – "cuando fui a recoger tus cosas, ella estaba allí esperando a que fueras tú el que estuviera en la puerta, al principio se mantuvo diciéndome que me fuera; pero cuando le dije que tenía que tomar unas cosas para ti, imagino que se figuró de inmediato que sabía dónde estabas. Así que intentó usar la fuerza para que le dijera ¡Y juro que no lo hice! Finalmente salió de la casa, diciendo algo de que iba a encontrarte por sí misma. Pobrecilla, está tan molesta. En verdad deberías hablar con ella ¿Sabes?"

"¿Natalya rompió tus dedos y muñeca por información?" – resumió Rusia, preguntándose si todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, había vuelto algo demente a Lituania – "bueno… mientras no le hayas dicho dónde estaba. Debe estar terriblemente enojada…"

"¿Sabes? Es solamente porque ella se preocupa mucho por ti" – aclaró Lituania, alcanzando el brazo de Rusia y mirándole implorante –"debes hablar con ella y arreglar todo esto, seguramente entenderá."

"Um… - Rusia decidió que el hombre obviamente estaba delirando por el dolor – "por supuesto, hablaré con ella, es solo que no estoy totalmente listo ahora… ¿Estás seguro de que no le dijiste dónde me estaba quedando?"

"Sí" – asintió Lituania de inmediato – "nunca querría causarle problemas a América."

"Oh" – la sonrisa de Rusia se tensó solo un poco - "¿Y qué hay de los problemas que pueda causarme a mí?"

"¡O-oh! Quiero decir, por supuesto no querría… um…"

"¡Y-yo estoy a punto de terminar Toris!" – se apresuró Estonia a intervenir, para prevenir cualquier desenlace triste luego de la visita de Rusia a la casa de su hermano – "simplemente intenta no usar tu brazo demasiado y... tal vez debas evadir las cosas que puedan prevenir que sanen."

La última parte fue cuidadosamente dicha, para ser traducido a algo como 'Permanece muy, muy lejos de Rusia y Bielorrusia'.

"Así que…" - comenzó de nuevo a hablar Rusia, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el brazo – "supongo que no tomaste las cosas que te pedí entonces."

"Oh no, lo hice. Veamos, el maletín con tu laptop, esos papeles que me pediste, la maleta con algo de tu ropa y una parte de tu reserva de vodka; debo admitir que fue bastante difícil hacerlo todo con una mano fuera de comisión, así que llamé a Estonia. Pero lo tengo todo aquí, está en la sala esperando por ti."

Lituania en verdad era increíble, extrañaba mucho tenerlo alrededor, Estonia también en verdad. E incluso se estaba comenzando a preguntar si había alguna forma de hacer que USA los convenciera de volver a su lado, por lo menos al lituano. Mientras pensaba, comenzó a sonreír de una forma que hizo a los hermanos acercarse aún más entre ellos y a dar un paso hacia atrás.

"A-ajajaja, bueno" – rió Lituania nerviosamente - "¿H-hay algo que quieras? ¿Algo de tomar o comer tal vez?"

"En verdad creo que debería volver lo más pronto posible" – dijo el ruso, negando con la cabeza – "realmente lo aprecio, lamento todos los problemas que haya causado."

En realidad quería regresar a la casa de USA, había algo sospechoso en su forma de comportarse y quería ver si lo atrapaba en la mitad de cualquier cosa que quisiera ocultarle. Gracias a esto, los bálticos pudieron dar un suspiro de alivio.

"Bueno, en ese caso prepararemos todo para ti ¿Está bien? Vamos Eduard."

Con esto dicho, ambos dejaron la habitación, hablando en voz baja y nerviosa. Rusia se quedó esperando y pensando en cuánto tiempo más podría evadir a su hermana menor, en el momento en que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándolo y logrando sacarlo de sus propios pensamientos. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, le echó un vistazo curioso y por un momento solamente pudo seguir mirándolo, hasta que saltó rápidamente a contestarlo.

"¿H-Hola?"

"Hola Iván, querido ¿Cómo has estado?" – la voz de Ucrania se podía escuchar desde la otra línea clara y animada.

"E-Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?" - ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Ucrania le llamaba? Oh, él le había hecho algunas llamadas, generalmente porque su jefe le apremiaba, pero era usual que ella lo evadiera como a la plaga.

"Yo… eh, estoy bien. Me estaba preguntando… Iván ¿Podrías venir a verme?" – esto hizo que la voz del eslavo se congelara por el impacto ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que ella había querido verlo?

"¿Estás… segura?"

"Por supuesto que estoy segura… ¿Por qué más estaría llamando?"

"…Katyusha" – comenzó Rusia con la sospecha reptando de repente – "si Natalya está allí haciendo que me pidas ir hasta allá, di algo acerca del clima."

"¿Qué? Iván ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Están Natalya y tu teniendo un pelea? Por favor dime ¿Es muy seria?"

"No importa" – dijo, luego de dudar un poco y pensando que sería un truco, pero luego decidió que estaba siendo honesta: Ucrania era una llorona y mentía horriblemente, así que si Bielorrusia la estaba haciendo hablar, él lo sabría en un segundo – "te hablaré luego sobre eso… ella no te ha contactado para saber de mi ¿Verdad?"

"No querido, no puedo decir que lo ha hecho."

"Bien" – tenía sentido, ¿Por qué iría a hacerlo? Bielorrusia sabía que Ucrania lo evadía sin ninguna clase de disimulo – "puedo estar allí hoy en la noche o mañana temprano, pero tengo un vuelo bastante largo que tomar después, así que no puedo ir demasiado tarde ¿Está bien?"

"¡Oh, sí!" – pudo escuchar cómo la voz de Ucrania volvió a animarse – "tal vez en la mañana sería más conveniente si no es demasiada molestia, por favor, ¡Ven tan temprano como quieras! Usualmente estoy despierta al amanecer de todas formas, en verdad lo aprecio Iván y… lamento mucho que no he sido una muy buena hermana y que te haya evadido tanto."

"Está bien Katyusha" – aseguró el hombre, escuchando a su hermana sorbiéndose la nariz en la otra línea – "por favor, no llores."

"L-lo siento, Iván."

"…Te veré en la mañana."

"Sí, estaré esperándolo, que tengas buenas noches querido. Adiós."

"Adiós, Katiuska."

Colgó y siguió mirando su teléfono, pensando que se le había olvidado preguntarle para qué había querido verlo y aún así, no podía creerlo. El pensar en volver a verla le hacía estar un poco nervioso, pero había pasado un tiempo bastante largo desde la última vez en que pudo visitarla en circunstancias placenteras. Esperando que esas fueran circunstancias placenteras por supuesto.

Luego de un momento, Lituania y Estonia entraron con dos inmensas maletas y dos morrales enormes de viaje, que el primero de los hermanos colocó en el piso.

"Aquí tienes Rusia, ¡Está todo listo!"

"Estaré quedándome esta noche" – declaró Rusia, sonriéndole animadamente – "ha habido un cambio de planes."

"¿En serio?" – Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Lituania, para luego cambiar al de preocupación - "¿Está todo bien?"

"Da" – afirmó el ruso, mirando pensativo a su teléfono – "todo está bien."

"Bueno entonces" – dijo Lituania, viendo la forma en que se comportaba Rusia y sonriendo - "¡Supongo que es uno más para la cena! Voy a empezar a prepararla."

"Creo que te ayudaré" – dijo Estonia, luego de mirar a Rusia incómodo.

"Genial" – sonrió su hermano, apoyando una mano sobre su brazo – "siéntete cómodo Rusia."

"Oh, y quiero agradecerte por la información que me diste, acerca de que América le temía a los fantasmas" – añadió Rusia rápidamente – "fue excepcionalmente útil."

"¿Oh? Me alegra" – dijo el hombre frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza – "espero que no hayas bromeado mucho con él."

"No demasiado" – sonrió Rusia mostrando los dientes.

Con eso, los hermanos dejaron la habitación, dándole la oportunidad al eslavo de revisar entre las maletas y los morrales, inspeccionando si tenía todo lo que en verdad necesitaba y luego de preparar nuevos planes de vuelo, volvió a hacer una última llamada.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces, antes de ser contestado con un profundo suspiro como todo saludo.

"Hola Iván, ¿No te parece que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la última vez que me acosaste?"

"No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, Alfred" – aseguró riendo Rusia – "solamente estoy llamando para darte una actualización, sé que esto te devastará, pero no voy a estar regresando tan temprano como pensé; mi hermana acaba de llamarme y voy a verla mañana."

"¿…Qué hermana?"

"Ucrania."

"Oooh, la que no está loca. Entiendo. Hey, eso es asombroso, usualmente no la visitas ¿No es así? Bueno, ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!"

"Es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso. Estaré de vuelta…" - hizo una pausa para pensarlo – "pasado mañana en la mañana."

Eso no era del todo cierto, era más como mañana en la noche, pero Alfred no tenía que saber eso; sería una sorpresa. Sin embargo qué clase de sorpresa sería, dependería completamente de USA.

"¡Oh, bueno eso es genial! Eh, quiero decir, porque vas a ver a tu hermana y eso… si. Uh… así que sí. ¡Disfruta por allá!"

"¿Me extrañaste? Odio el pensar que estás solo por allá" – dijo bromeando, pero de todas formas le daba curiosidad. Pudo escuchar el respingo del muchacho en la otra línea.

"Sé que es difícil de creer pero soy un niño grande ahora, puedo amarrarme los cordones de los zapatos y todo, estoy bien. Aunque, hombre, es una pena que no estuvieras aquí. ¡Pateé jodidos traseros hoy y juro que hice la más grande casa de naipes jamás hecha! Pero justo cuando le estaba tomando una foto se cayó, mierda, nadie me creerá nunca. ¡Pero era tan increíble! Dios, sin embargo fue un dolor en el trasero tener que recogerlas todas. ¿Sabes? Si alguien inventara una forma de colectar todas las cartas en un instante sería rico, oh mierda. ¡Debería hacer eso! ¡Y no te atrevas a robarte mi idea! Se me ocurrió primero ¿Lo captas? Ugh y si Japón llega a escucharlo, estoy seguro que lo haría en un instante con su súper ciencia espeluznante. Tengo que poner manos a la obra en eso. ¿Dónde hay un bolígrafo? Debo escribir… ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo acerca de esto?"

"No tengo idea" – y en verdad era cierto, no tenía idea – "tal vez estoy comenzando a gustarte." – hubo un silencio pesado desde el otro lado del teléfono, que duró unos momentos.

"Como sea, me voy. Que tengas suerte con tu hermana." - …no lo había negado.

"Que tengas una noche adorable, Alfred. Piensa en mí antes de dormirte."

"¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? ¡Ahora lo voy a hacer y no seré capaz de dormir! ¡Dios, eres un espeluznante!"

USA colgó, haciendo que Rusia riera para sí mismo y mirara al teléfono pensativo; tal vez el muchacho sí estaba comenzando a gustar de él. Algunas veces no lo parecía, pero si se detenía a pensar en la forma en que actuaban ahora, en comparación con los primeros días de su experimento, había un enorme contraste. Simplemente el hecho de que estuviese viviendo con Alfred en el presente era perturbador, incluso para él mismo.

Y ¿A él le gustaba USA? Sí, más de lo que solía gustarle. ¿Lo extrañaba? No lo sabía, suponía que el hecho de que prefiriera pasar la noche con él, que estar allí, le daba algunas indicaciones. Pero no pensaba que le amaba todavía y tampoco pensaba que el muchacho le amara aún. Sin embargo, debía estar por buen camino.

Este pensamiento lo animó.

**XXX**

Rusia le dejó a Lituania una nota de agradecimiento a la mañana siguiente, ya que no había razón para despertarlo tan temprano solamente para despedirse. De forma que, todavía con los ojos cansados por no dormir lo suficiente, sacó las maletas y los morrales de un taxi, que lo había llevado hasta un pequeño aeropuerto, y abordó un avión que lo llevaría hacia su hermana.

Estando finalmente parado frente a la puerta de su casa, hizo una larga pausa antes de decidir tocar lleno de duda y lo hizo con tanta ligereza, que tuvo que tocar otra vez y más fuerte, ya que nadie le había contestado a la primera llamada; se sentía como un deja vu. Pero el sentimiento desapareció cuando la puerta fue abierta con rapidez y logró ver el rostro radiante de Ucrania en el otro lado del marco, pudo ver cómo las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de su hermana, mientras lo empujaba hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo.

"Oh, Iván, ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Te ves bien, aquí, déjame ver… ¡Oh! Parece haber sido tanto tiempo desde que te vi, por favor pasa."

Ella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar y él lo hizo, sintiéndose algo incómodo, usualmente siempre se quedaba del otro lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba el llanto de su hermana desde adentro, pretendiendo que no estaba en casa.

"Давайте подивимося... (Davayte podivimosya) ¿Puedo servirte algo querido, de tomar o de comer… o…?" – comenzó ella agitándose con nerviosismo.

"No, gracias Katyusha." – ella pareció sorprendida por un momento, quizás porque él utilizó su nombre humano.

"Bueno, está bien si estás seguro. Por favor toma asiento." – diciendo esto le señaló uno de los muebles y ella misma se sentó a su lado. – "así que… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?"

"Decentes la mayoría de las veces" – todo esto parecía tan repentino y abrupto para él, que no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con la visita - "¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?"

"Oh, bueno, estoy aguantando" – Respondió la mujer, riendo con debilidad – "Um yo… yo escuché que has estado saliendo con América…"

"…Da."

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" – exclamó su hermana sonriendo de nuevo, sus movimientos nerviosos hacían que sus senos temblaran, aumentando la incomodidad de su hermano - "¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! Quiero decir, ustedes dos… bueno… ¡Великий! (Velikiya) En verdad lo es, me alegro mucho por ti Iván."

"Eh" – Pudo decir, luego de una pausa de silencio incómodo – "...gracias, Katyusha."

"I-Iván, yo, um…" - De repente ella le había tomado una de las manos, haciéndose sus ojos más grandes mientras volvía a mirarle. - "¿Puedo pedir sólo un pequeño favor de ti, por favor?"

"Tal vez." – respondió él, bajando la mirada directamente a sus manos entrelazadas, pudiendo escuchar un repique en su oído. Ella por su parte tomó un largo aliento y lo dejó ir todo tan rápido que apenas pudo entenderlo.

"Mi jefe dijo que si hacía que me hicieras este favor, entonces podría pasar más tiempo contigo y en verdad te extraño mucho. Sé que las cosas han estado muy tensas entre nosotros últimamente, pero en verdad te extraño mucho así que… por favor, ¿Podrías hacer que América viniera a hablar conmigo?"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Rusia, alejando su mano de inmediato.

"B-bueno…" - comenzó Ucrania, sin mirarlo a la cara.

"¿OTAN? ¿Georgia?" – preguntó él con un tono monótono en la voz.

"¡N-no! Nada de eso" – las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos - "¡No es eso para nada! Yo solo… nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor después del Cassette Scandal y otras cosas que ocurrieron entre nuestros países y yo… por favor, solamente es algo que mi jefe me dijo que hiciera y si lo logro puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, mientras sea en territorio neutral; solamente hablaré con él por un momentito. ¿Por favor, Iván?"

"No lo sé, Katyusha." – Suspiró el ruso, frotándose el puente de la nariz – "Pensaré en ello."

"Si lo prometes, solamente hablaré con él un momento…" – dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. –" También puedes estar con nosotros, serviré café y tal vez algo ligero para comer y eso será todo. Oh. ¿Nno podrías Iván, querido?"

El hecho de que Ucrania hubiera dicho que él podría estar presente mientras hablaban le había hecho sentir mejor acerca de la idea, pero aún así, no sabía si quería acceder todavía.

"Pensaré en ello." – Y para intentar hacer más suaves sus palabras, mientras decía esto le dio unas palmaditas a las manos de ella.

"Lo apreciaría." – Aseguró ella, sonriéndole mansamente. – "Y lo siento… e incluso si no quieres, me gustaría en verdad verlos a ustedes dos juntos, quiero verte en una relación sana y estoy segura de que se ven simplemente adorables los dos." – Añadió, riendo con suavidad y la sonrisa de Iván regresó a su rostro todavía con duda–" Oh, dime cuál es todo ese alboroto que tienes con Natalya, ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?"

"Ella no está exactamente feliz acerca de mi relación con Alfred." – Le contó Rusia, suspirando. Ese era otro tema del que no quería hablar. – "Así que me he estado escondiendo de ella."

"¡Oh, no, pobrecilla!" – Exclamó Ucrania, llevándose una mano a los labios. – "No deberías estar escondiéndote de ella, más bien hablar con ella sería lo mejor Iván. ¿No es eso un poco injusto? Sabes cómo se siente por ti."

Era fácil para ella decir eso, ya que en muy raras ocasiones había tenido que aguantar directamente los ataques de furia de su hermana menor.

"Bueno, sí, pero…" - comenzó, intentando dar una respuesta lo más delicada posible. – Por ahora pienso que debería darle un tiempo para enfriarse, una vez que ella lo haya pensado todo muy bien, discutiremos el asunto.

Tal vez. En un punto indefinido del futuro. Pero las palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado en su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba asintiendo.

"Bueno, mientras lleguen al punto de discutirlo… ¿Debería hablar con ella?"

"¡N-no! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!" – Negó Rusia, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia – "Um, yo… no creo que esa sea una muy buena idea y si te pregunta sobre mí, preferiría que no le dijeras nada." – Aunque haya dicho eso, sabía que Ucrania se quebraría luego de que Bielorrusia haya estado unos pocos minutos preguntándole, por eso es que no tenía intenciones de decirle que se estaba quedando con USA por los momentos. Pensando en el muchacho, miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. – "Lo siento, pero en verdad debo irme. Fue… fue bueno verte, Katyusha, por lo menos en circunstancias más normales de las que nos vemos usualmente."

"Sí…" - Respondió ella, lanzándole una sonrisa triste, llena de dolor. – "En verdad fue muy bueno verte y espero hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro. ¡Pero no te sientas obligado! Um… bueno, me alegra que seas feliz, porque eres feliz ¿No es así, Iván?"

"Um…" - ¿Era feliz? Bueno, al menos estaba mucho más feliz que hace algún tiempo. – "Sí, creo que sí."

"Bien, me alegro que así sea." – Dijo dulcemente ella, abrazándolo. - "Прощай, маленький брат (Proshay, malenkiya vrat). Cuídate mucho."

"Lo haré." – Respondió él, abrazándola de vuelta con lentitud - "Прощай, большая сестра (Proshay, volshaya siestra)" – Luego de un momento permaneciendo abrazados, finalmente ella rompió la unión, sonriéndole con dulzura y él, ya sin duda, le devolvió una sonrisa igual.

Ucrania le despedía desde la puerta de su casa, mientras veía cómo Iván se alejaba para tomar su vuelo y sin atravesar la puerta hasta que la alta figura del hombre hubiera desaparecido de la vista.

**XXX**

Rusia miraba fuera de la ventana del avión sin saber cómo sentirse con la visita que había hecho a su hermana, sus políticas habían formado una zanja en su relación personal y ésta había estado durante un tiempo bastante prolongado ya. El llevar a USA a hablar con ella podría abrir una esperanza de tener una mejor relación con Ucrania.

Pero era un tema difícil. Ucrania y USA no serían tan cercanos como Katyusha y Alfred, pero sus gobiernos habían trabajado juntos de forma que a Rusia no le había gustado; tanto siendo la Federación Rusa, como siendo Iván y por muy dulce y gentil que fuera su hermana mayor, sabía que ella podía ser manipuladora a su propia manera. Ella aseguraba que su encuentro con el muchacho no sería importante, por lo menos donde no se hablaría sobre algo crucial, pero no había ninguna garantía de que así fuera.

Y él había dejado bien claro que su relación con Alfred sería personal por completo, sin ninguna interrelación política. ¿No era este encuentro caer en el lado político de la relación? ¿Contaba como personal por ser su hermana? E incluso si no fuera nada importante en verdad, el hecho de que llevara a USA a verla bajo esas circunstancias, podría significar que lo había usado en un nivel político para una meta personal ¿No es así? No lo sabía, todo era muy confuso.

Dejó reclinar la cabeza en el asiento, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que tal vez debería preguntar la opinión de USA en el asunto y mientras cerraba los ojos se encontró extrañamente ansioso de volver a ver al joven e irritante rubio una vez más.

**XXX**

Dicho irritante rubio se encontraba en ese momento tomando su décima segunda taza de café. Por muy increíble que haya sido haberse quedado toda la noche pasando Call of duty: Modern Warfare 2, que habría probablemente ofendido a Rusia hasta la médula, estaba cansado. Le había tomado más de lo que había pensado terminar el juego. Lo que tendría que haber hecho era dormir su primera noche pacífica en años para finalmente tener una cantidad de sueño decente y le parecía ridículo que no lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo porque iba a pasar la noche con Kiku jugando videojuegos. Oh, bueno, USA estaba lleno de malas ideas algunas veces, no es como si lo fuera a admitir alguna vez.

Esperaba que Japón llegara pronto, ya que le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto la presencia de alguien, pero maldición, era difícil y estaba a punto de comenzar a cabecear cuando pudo escuchar un claro pero educado golpe en la puerta. Solamente Japón podía tocar la puerta educadamente. De modo que saltó del sofá y se apresuró a abrir la entrada.

"¡Hey, Kiku!"

"Konbanwa, América-san" – le saludó Japón haciendo una reverencia, lo que provocó que el morral que tenía en el hombro se le fuera a un lado.

"Ven y pasa, he estado esperándote y espero que tengas algo bueno porque, hombre, estaba jugando Call of Duty y ese sí que era un jodidamente radical juego de pistolas, así que ¡Impresióname!"

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para llenar tus expectativas" – respondió el hombre sonriendo con suavidad.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a sacar unos cuantos estrenos de videojuegos recién salidos en su país y una vez que los hubo esparcido para que USA pudiera verlos, sacó dos cosas más: una pequeña botella de sake y un paquete de seis cervezas de lata.

"¡Osea hello! Veo que has venido trayendo obsequios, lo aprecio mucho mi amigo."

Japón inclinó la cabeza y el muchacho se sintió muy bien: parecían haber pasado años desde que no perdía el tiempo con alguien normal, haciendo cosas normales. Bueno, no es que el asiático fuera normal por completo, pero por lo menos se acercaba.

"Nos vamos a divertir ¿Okay, Kiku?" – Dijo levantando su pulgar al japonés y abriendo una de las latas.

"Hai, América-san. Tendremos un montón de diversión." – Respondió el hombre, sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Ujujujujuju...<p>

**Traducciones:**

Давайте подивимося... (Davayte podivimosya): "Vamos a ver" en ruso.

¡Великий! (Velikiya): "¡Grandioso!" en ruso.

Прощай, маленький брат (Proshay, malenkiya vrat): "Adiós hermanito menor" en ruso.

Прощай, большая сестра (Proshay, volshaya siestra): "Adiós, hermana mayor" en ruso también.

Konbanwa: Buenas tardes.

**N.T:** Bueno, hay algunas cosas para explicar la reacción que Rusia tuvo por la petición de Ucrania.

Um… veamos, en el momento en que Ucrania le pidió a Rusia que le planificara una reunión con USA, él le preguntó "¿Por qué? ¿La OTAN, Georgia?" bueno, ya sabemos que la OTAN es la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte, que fue el resultado de la reunión de los países capitalistas democráticos, para "asegurar el bienestar" de Europa, en contra de la malvada y roja Unión Soviética que estaba reinando y conquistando al mundo, luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y durante la Guerra Fría, para llenar a las naciones de esclavitud y penas. (Sarcasmo)

La cuestión es que Ucrania luego de la caída de la Unión había insistido en ser parte de la OTAN y Rusia se había negado de forma tajante porque sospechaba que si lo hacía, entonces eso les daría luz verde a otras naciones para poner fuertes militares en Ucrania y amenazadoramente cerca de los rusos… de modo que se rehusó por completo a que se uniera. Aunque el gobierno ucraniano insiste en que nada de eso va a pasar, sino que la única razón por la que quieren pertenecer a ese tratado es porque las fuerzas militares de ese país son de apenas 200.000 hombres y, pues… ya saben, eso no es mucho, así que querían tener más seguridad en el país, contando con el apoyo internacional. Aunque el gobierno de la Federación Rusa tiene sus fuerzas armadas instalada allá también para proteger esa nación… así que de todas formas se rehúsa.

En cuanto a Georgia, *suspira* bueno es un incidente que todavía estaba vigente el año pasado y sigue en este. Georgia es un país que está en uno de los bordes de Rusia y que había también estado luchando por ser parte de la OTAN, es parecida la situación que tiene Rusia con Ucrania, solamente que una de las regiones de Georgia, Abkhazia, es una autoproclamada república y solamente reconocida como tal por Rusia, Venezuela y unos pocos países mas. Como sea… Georgia y Rusia han estado en conflicto por Abkhazia, donde ha habido unas cuantas muertes de las que cada país culpa al otro, haciendo que las relaciones se deterioren cada vez mas y hasta hubo una guerra de 5 días… *suspira de nuevo.*

Además de que tanto Georgia como Ucrania, Moldavia y Azerbaiyán son todos socios de la GUAM, que es una organización creada y amparada por Washington, para USA encontrar otra forma de energía eléctrica además de Rusia…

Bueno, como se deben imaginar, Rusia no está muy de acuerdo con que Ucrania hable con USA porque probablemente le pediría ayuda y no le conviene una relación demasiado amistosa entre su "hermana" y los estadounidenses…

Y en cuanto al incidente del "Cassette Scandal" bueno, fue una cuestión en donde uno de los integrantes del gobierno ucraniano publicó unos casetes con información sobre avances militares sofisticados e intercambio de armas de ese país a otros gobiernos, entre los que estaban el de Saddam Hussein y… bueno, ya todos estamos claros de cómo están las relaciones entre USA e Irak… de modo que eso deterioró mucho las relaciones entre USA y Ucrania también…

¿Qué mas? ¡Ah! Lo de que Call of duty: Modern Warfare 2 iba a ser un juego que ofendería a Rusia, es porque hay una misión que se llama "Nada de Rusos" y se trata de invadir un fuerte ruso sin dejar ni un solo sobreviviente, ya saben... matándolos a todos y eso… cuando generalmente Call of Duty implicaba en pasar las misiones de la forma más "pacífica" posibles. Se pueden imaginar el empeño de los juegos norteamericanos en hacer a Rusia el malo, mientras ellos son los héroes *suspiro* Pero de resto, supongo que es un juego de guerra decente y lleno de mensajes subliminales para hacer a USA verse como el más genial. :D

¡Oh! Y sip… USA decía "¡Osea hello!" en el original… xD se puede leer como "¡Well hello!" que sería como "Bueno, Hello", pero ya sabemos que eso no se dice así en español, así que lo traduje de la forma en que me fue más familiar.

(Espero que nadie se haya ofendido con algo de lo que he dicho aquí, muchas cosas fueron en broma y entendería si no agarran mi humor extraño... OTL)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	27. Chapter 27

Este es con seriedad uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por eso se los dejo así rápido y todo. ¡Jajaja!

¡Disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 27)<strong>

USA tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que tres videojuegos, cuatro cervezas en la noche, el alcohol en general y el no tener ni unos minutos de sueño en todo el día, no lo hacían el mejor de los jugadores. Especialmente cuando parecía que bajo estas circunstancias, su capacidad multilingüe para entender las palabras japonesas en los juegos que no habían sido traducidos todavía, parecía desaparecer en momentos aleatorios.

Él debía reconocer también que, a pesar de que había tomado algo de sake también, Japón estaba bastante bien todavía. Claro que, USA estaba seguro de que si jugaba contra el hombre dormido todavía perdería: Japón era un espeluznante campeón en videojuegos.

"Oh, hey Kiku, este juego me recuerda que todavía tienes que enviarme aquel de pelea donde al perdedor le hacen un panti shot. ¡Esa cosa en verdad me parte de la risa!" – Y rio para reafirmar lo que había dicho.

"O-oh… por supuesto." – Respondió Japón sonrojándose y al estar distraído, el muchacho aprovechó para hacerle un combo completo a su personaje en el juego.

"¡Yeah! Oh, sí, se me había olvidado preguntar ¿Te gustó la cámara, 'stá bien?" – Preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Jai, es excelente América-san, muchas gracias. Tendré que pagar de vuelta…"

"Nah" – Le cortó el muchacho limpiamente. – "Te estoy recompensando por lo que Rusia hizo, ¿Recuerdas? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Carajo! ¡Maldita sea, yo bloqueé totalmente ese ataque!"

USA gruñía mientras volvían a la pantalla de selección de personajes en el juego. Japón miró al muchacho, que se hallaba lanzándole miradas a los personajes para elegir al mejor, tan abstraído de todo. No había forma de que Rusia fuera su amante y él intentaría probarlo de una vez por todas; que los espíritus de sus ancestros le perdonaran, pero algunas veces las medidas extremas conseguían los mejores resultados. Y estaba seguro de que el joven entendería sus sentimientos.

De modo que, mientras dicho joven pasaba de personaje a personaje, Japón bajó con delicadeza uno de los pliegues de su yukata hasta una altura de por debajo del hombro.

"A-América-san debe ser bastante problemático tener todos esos rumores sobre Rusia y usted detrás de su espalda, es completamente despreciable de su parte ponerlo en esta situación."

"Lo sé ¿Verdad?" – Gruñó el muchacho con descuido. – "Y me lo dices a mí, ese tipo…"

Japón sintió un frío sentido de victoria, ahora USA comenzaría a quejarse sobre Rusia como siempre había hecho, él simpatizaría con el muchacho como siempre hacía y entonces, tal vez el joven estaría lo suficientemente embriagado como para pasar la noche en la intimidad con Japón. El asiático no había llevado su nueva cámara, pero incluso una foto de ellos dos en la cama desde su teléfono serviría como prueba suficiente contra las infamias del ruso.

Los labios del japonés comenzaron a curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se imaginaba el rostro de Rusia cuando recibiera la foto desde su fax. Probaría que el mal puro…

"Pero, no sé… ¿Sabes? Él no es tan malo."

"¿N-nani?" – Las palabras del muchacho cortaron sus pensamientos como un sable. –" Wakarimasen…"

"Oh, quiero decir" – comenzó a explicar USA, encogiendo un hombro. – "sí, Rusia es un cretino y todo, pero… ¿Sabes? Como Iván él… no está tan mal. La mayoría de las veces. Todavía es un jodido espeluznante y medio, pero… él sólo está un poco solo ¿'bes? ¿Vas a elegir algún día tu personaje o qué, Kiku?"

El muchacho había comenzado a voltear la mirada hacia él y Japón se apresuró a ajustar su yukata firmemente contra su cuello una vez más.

"J-Jai… un momento." – Seleccionó un personaje sin siquiera mirarlo, entumecido por la impresión. USA odiaba a Rusia, lo repudiaba. ¿Qué era todo esto de que no estaba tan mal?

"¡Oh, vamos Kiku! ¡n'siquiera te 'tás esforzando!"

"¿Desde cuándo?" – preguntó de repente Japón, pausando el juego.

"¿Eh?" – El cerebro de USA luchó un poco con la pregunta. – "¿Te refieres a d'sde cuando no t' 'tás esforzando? Desde, como, este momento Kiku, en serio."

"¿Desde cuándo Rusia "no está tan mal"?" – Volvió a reformular la pregunta el asiático, frunciendo el ceño. - "¡Siempre lo has odiado antes!"

"Bueno…" - USA se volteó a mirarle, con su propio fruncimiento formándose en su frente. – "Yeah, 'ienes razón y todo, pero… quiero decir, bueno… per todo 'ste jodido problema he estado pesando tiempo con él y… no lo sé… a vec's 'stá bien."

"Ya veo." – Fue todo lo que dijo Japón, desviando la mirada y apretando el material de su yukata, formando un puño con la mano.

"¿…Te he molestado?"

Japón negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el muchacho suspirara ruidosamente.

"Kiku, por favor resérvame de tu distante pendejada de "nada está mal", no tengo la capecidad cerebral en 'stos momentos para darme cuenta ahora de lo que 'stás pensando, solamente dime por qué 'stás molesto."

"Nada está mal, América-san."

"¡Sí, hay algo mal!" – Replicó el muchacho frunciendo profundamente el ceño y agarrando unos de los hombros del hombre. – "Tú tienes totalmente esa arruga entre las cejas que me dije que hice algo como para molestarte."

"No tengo ninguna arruga, América-san y estoy bien."

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿No puedes decir nada claro y directamente? ¡Sabes que no soy bueno para entender a las personas y es que en verdad lo sabes! Y otra cosa que no puedo soportar es que somos como, jodidos… mejores amigos y todavía me llamas "América-san" como si fuéramos simples socios de negocios. ¡Yo te llamo Kiku todo el maldito tiempo! Quiero decir, ¿No podría algo como, Alfred-san o algo así, estar bien para ti? Me gustaba cuando después de… eh… ye sab's… aquellas mañanas en las que a veces me llamabas Al-chan. Era lendo ¿sab's?"

"Yo…" - Japón se había sonrojado. - "…América-san el alcohol es el que está hablando por ti ahora."

"¡Yeah! ¿Y sabes qué? El alcohol es como… ¡La ciudad de la verdad! Así que, esto es… ¿Por qué es tan difícil pensar? Por favor solo dime lo que pasa, o sino mi cabeza va explotar y vas a ser arrestado por asesinato y te diría el resto, pero ahora es demasiado confuso para explicar. Solo quiero que sepas que incluye una pista de una galleta de la suerte y un número musical de "El sonido de la Música""

"Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido cuando estás intoxicado, América-san."

"Qué" – respingó el muchacho con burla. - "¿Igual de sentido que tienen las cosas que digo cuando estoy sobrio?" – Japón sonrió ligeramente con esta aclaración y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"¿En verdad… en verdad te gusta Rusia-san?"

"…Está bien, como ya dije, está solo… tipo necesita unos amigos o algo."

"No puedo tolerarlo a él." – Aclaró Japón, mirando sus rodillas. – "Para nada y tu tampoco podías, siempre era algo de lo que hablar. Era… una clase de lazo, pero ahora estás diciendo… bueno ¿Ahora qué? ¿Es él tu nuevo mejor amigo?"

"Kiku…" - la dureza en la voz usualmente suave de Japón le causó escozor –" hombre, ¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie puede reemplazarte, hemos atravesado un montón de mierda y… nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros. Tu y yo, somos un equipo, siendo todos gay por la cultura del otro y teniendo buenos momentos simplemente pasándola bien. No puedo ser así con nadie más. Con nadie. Quiero decir, tal vez sea amigo de Rusia, pero no de la forma en que nosotros somos amigos. ¿Okay, Kiku?" – y le dio una leve sacudida a su hombro para hacer énfasis de que quería una respuesta.

"Él ha estado avergonzándote con acusaciones radicales." – Declaró Japón mirándolo por un momento. – "Y te humilló en frente de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podrías perdonarlo?"

"Te hice mierdas peores a ti y tu…" - comenzó USA, luego de permanecer tranquilo por un momento – "has encontrado una forma de dejar eso en el pasado. Es seguro que estoy molesto y que voy a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto pero… estoy bastante seguro también de que, incluso si me fastidia eso, puedo encontrar la forma de perdonarle. ¿…Y debo recordarte que fue tu foto de él besándome la que circuló por el mundo?"

"No pude evitarlo" – se apresuró a decir Japón, desviando la mirada – "solo era…"

"Yeah, yeah, lo sé, simplemente estabas siendo tu y eso está bien, supongo. Ya lo superé. Perdonar y olvidar y… como sea, no quiero que estés todo molesto por Iván ni nada, quiero decir… en verdad eres mi mejor amigo, Kiku y odio cuando estás enfadado conmigo. Así que… ¿Estamos bien?"

"Puedes ser bastante tonto algunas veces, pero…" - dijo Japón con un suspiro luego de pensarlo por unos segundos - "…Jai, estamos bien, A-Alfred-kun." – el muchacho le miró radiante, mientras el rostro de Japón se volvía carmesí.

"¡Ahora voy a hacer las cosas a la americana y darte un viejo y fuerte abrazo! ¡Prepárate para el contacto físico indeseado!" – y con eso abrazó a Japón, quien se puso rígido por la vergüenza, lo que hizo que se riera – "¡Te amo Kiku!"

USA de repente miró hacia arriba y sintió que su corazón prácticamente se detuvo cuando vio a un amenazante gigante, perfectamente derecho en la entrada de la puerta. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

"Y yo… um, mis sentimientos por ti son…"

'¡Oh Dios, por favor deja de hablar Kiku, cállate!' eso era lo que quería decir, pero tenía la voz quebrada e insistía en no salir, de modo que Rusia habló por él.

"¿Tus sentimientos por América son qué, Japón?"

Sintió el cuerpo de Japón tensarse por el sonido de la voz, mientras él mismo permanecía congelado, queriendo alejarse del otro. Pero su incomprensión de la presencia de Rusia en ese momento y en ese lugar, no le permitía a su cerebro hacer otro esfuerzo para maquinar algún movimiento. Se suponía que no estaría allí a esa hora. Oh Dios, ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Japón fue el que se lo quitó de encima, volteándose a enfrentar al enemigo.

Rusia dio un paso adelante para entrar en la habitación, permitiéndose tirar los morrales con descuido en el piso, mientras dejaba ver su cara en la iluminación baja de la habitación; su sonrisa parecía tan amenazante, que USA hubiera preferido que hubiera vuelto a dar un paso hacia atrás para no verla.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Rusia-san?" – preguntó el japonés, agarrando rápidamente la botella de sake por el cuello y con su cuerpo poniéndose con rigidez en una pose defensiva.

"Creo que una mejor pregunta sería, ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí, Japón? Debí haber sabido que estabas haciendo algo estúpido, Alfred, tu comportamiento sospechoso se te salía por los poros."

"¿De qué está hablando, América-san?" – Preguntó Japón lanzándole una mirada.

"Uh…" - tan elocuente como siempre.

Japón se levantó rápidamente, cuando Rusia había comenzado a dar grandes zancadas para llegar hasta ellos y volteó la botella de sake para sostenerla como si fuera un bate, con ojos duros.

"Si solo ha venido para acosar a América-san, no voy a tolerarlo. ¡Váyase de una vez Rusia-san!"

"Soy un invitado bienvenido a esta casa Japón." – dijo Rusia deteniéndose en frente de él y hablando con una voz muy gentil. – "Y te encuentro a ti como la presencia indeseada."

"Perdóneme Rusia-san" – dijo el hombre frunciendo profundamente el ceño – "pero encuentro eso bastante dudoso."

"¿Así que no le dijiste, Alfred?"

Oh, Dios santo, su voz estaba siendo dirigida directamente hacia él, USA aclaró su garganta y se puso de pie tambaleándose e intentando levantar las manos en señal de paz.

"Y-Yo, eh… yo creo que simplemente se me pasó, eso es todo. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano por cierto? Creí que no vendrías sino hasta mañana temprano."

"América-san ¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó Japón confuso, mirando por unos segundos al muchacho, antes de volver la vista con rapidez a Rusia.

"B-bueno" – comenzó USA riendo mansamente –" Iván, eh, Rusia, um, él. Está algo así como quedándose aquí por poco tiempo. Hay problemas familiares y eh… quiero decir, no es como que estuviéramos viviendo juntos, es mas como, uh… que él… el está…"

"Ya deja de hablar ahora, Alfred. Así que como puedes ver, soy más que bienvenido acá." - La impresión pasó por la cara de Japón por unos instantes, antes de volver a una expresión más neutral

"Ya veo…" - Y luego volvió a aparecer esa pequeña arruga entres sus cejas una vez más. – "Bueno, también soy un invitado bienvenido en la casa de América-san, tengo tanto derecho como usted a estar aquí."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Rusia se inclinó hasta una distancia bastante incómoda de la cara de Japón, haciendo que el hombre apretara tanto el cuello de la botella, que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Voy a romper tus brazos si no te vas en este instante."

"¡WHOA-WHOA-WHOA! ¡Creo que todos debemos calmarnos aquí! Quiero decir, ustedes pueden…"

"¡Cállate!" – le exclamaron los dos hombres sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

¿Acababan ellos de decirle a Estados Unidos de la jodida América que se callara en su propia casa? Oh, carajo, no. Con un resoplido de indignación USA se fue dando tumbos de la habitación: había solo una forma de arreglar esto.

"Por todo lo que sé, has amenazado a América-san para forzarlo a dejarte quedarte aquí." – Dijo Japón entrecerrando sus ojos. – "Y no me extrañaría, ya que dudo que puedas lograr algo sin usar la violencia."

"Oh, ¿Te parece que eso es cierto, Япония (Yapaniya)? Bueno, odiaría decepcionarte. Ahora, permíteme desalojarte de la casa con mucha violencia."

Japón lanzó la botella a la cara de Rusia rápidamente, siendo interceptada con mayor velocidad por el ruso, quien la apretó sin dejar de sonreír, permitiendo que, luego de pocos esfuerzos, la botella se rompiera con el sonido del cristal quebrándose, esparciendo pedazos de vidrio y sake por todo el suelo. El eslavo agarró con fuerza la mano de Japón para impedir que éste soltara el cuello de la botella, ahora partida y de inmediato comenzó a dirigir el cristal roto contra su cara.

"Parece que debiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad y no debiste haber estado jugando con lo que me pertenece."

"¡Él no te pertenece y nunca lo hará, monstruo!" – Exclamó Japón con los dientes apretados e intentando alejar el vidrio roto de su cara con la mano que tenía libre.

Los ojos de Rusia brillaron y apretó aún más el agarre a la mano del asiático, acercando peligrosamente el cristal a los ojos del hombre y fue en ese momento cuando USA entró en la habitación con dos pistolas en ambas manos y apuntándolas con vacilación a Rusia y Japón.

"¡Muy bien, ahora todos se calman, carajo! ¡Todos podemos resolver nuestros problemas de una manera pacífica! ¡Especialmente cuando están en mi casa!"

"América-san." – Dijo rápidamente Japón, mirándole alarmado. - "¡No hay nada pacífico al apuntar a las personas con pistolas! ¡Aléjalas antes de que lastimes a alguien!"

"No." – negó el muchacho con la cabeza. – "Tú, Rusia, suelta a Japón, ¡Hazlo!" – Luego de una pausa, Rusia soltó lentamente la mano del asiático, dando unos pasos atrás. USA asintió. – "Baja el vidrio roto, Japón." – Él dejó que el cristal resbalara de sus dedos y resonara cuando había chocado con otro pedazo en el suelo. – "Okay, mejor. Ahora, todos vamos a tranquilizarnos ¿Estamos claros? No puedo pensar muy bien ahora, como para lidiar con todos estos jodidos problemas, así que vamos a limpiar el cristal, jugar videojuegos y pasarla bien ¿Entendido?" – Japón y Rusia se miraron sin demasiadas ganas, lo que provocó que el muchacho agitara las armas para hacer mayor énfasis. - "¿Entendido?"

"Jai" – Dijo finalmente Japón, desviando la mirada e inclinando la cabeza.

"Da." – Rusia había levantado sus manos, para mostrar que no guardaba ningún truco.

"Muy bien, maldición." – Asintió USA sonriendo.

"Onegai…" - Comenzó Japón, aclarando su garganta. – "Aleja las armas, América-san, me ponen nervioso."

"Nah, está bien." – Dijo el muchacho bajándolas y rascándose la cabeza con el cañón de una. – "El seguro estaba puesto totalmente." – y le echó un vistazo. – "Ups, en verdad no lo estaba."

"¡América-san, no sea tan descuidado!"

" 'stá bien totalmente, no te preocupes." – Rió el joven. – "Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo."

"¿Qué tal si las guardamos donde van?" – Opinó Rusia, dando pasos cuidadosos hacia el muchacho. – "Y Japón puede comenzar a recoger los vidrios."

USA le miró con airada sospecha, pero no dijo nada cuando el ruso le puso una mano ligeramente sobre la espalda y comenzó a guiarlo al lugar de donde había venido. Japón le miró echando chispas y comenzó a arrodillarse para recoger pedazos de vidrio del suelo. Si parecía que el muchacho necesitaba ayuda, entonces él iría a su rescate. Pero ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle que Rusia se estaba quedando con él?

Los dos se fueron por el pasillo, profundo en la casa, hasta encontrar un clóset de almacenamiento, el cuál abrió el muchacho y comenzó a luchar encarnizadamente contra un seguro, mientras intentaba insertar bien la contraseña con sus dedos ebrios. Al final pudo abrirlo y guardó las armas a salvo en su lugar, cerrándolo todo de nuevo.

"Todo listo." – lo próximo que supo antes de siquiera voltearse, es que estaba siendo lanzado contra una pared, golpeándose la cabeza contra ella y provocándole mucho dolor. Como si ya no tuviera problemas para pensar sin el golpe. - "¿Q-Qué?"

"¿Así que querías que me fuera para poder invitar a Japón?" – Preguntó Rusia suavemente, presionándose contra él y con una expresión bastante oscura. – "Estaba pensando en lo emocionado que estaba por volver a verte y lo primero que encuentro es a ti, profesando tu amor por ese, ублюдок (Ublyudok)."

"¿Qué?" – Parpadeó USA rápidamente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. – "No, yo… primero que todo, yo invité a Japón antes de que comenzaras a quedarte conmigo. ¡Solamente te lo oculté porque sabía que tendrías una reacción exagerada como esta! Y es tan seguro como que el infierno existe para un cristiano, que no me estaba confesando a Japón, ¡Te perdiste todo el contexto completamente! Estábamos teniendo un buen momento de amistad, cretino, el amor tiene diferentes significados ¿Sabes?"

"Sí claro" – dijo Rusia, riendo de una forma que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. -" ¿Y se supone que deba creer eso?"

"¡Bueno, es la verdad!"

"Entonces dime que me amas también."

"¡D-de ninguna manera!"

"¿Por qué no?" – Preguntó el eslavo frunciendo el ceño. - "¿Por qué él si puede escuchar esas palabras de tus labios y yo no?"

"Quiero decir" – ahora USA estaba mirando a cualquier cosa menos a Rusia – "eso es en verdad demasiado. Kiku y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, sería extraño si te lo dijera a ti también."

"¿Así son las cosas?" – Rusia levantó su barbilla y le besó furiosamente llevando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del muchacho.

"¿Mmff?" – Fue lo único que pudo articular USA, saltando por el contacto inesperado. Rusia mordió su labio inferior, apenas conteniéndose de romper la piel y luego se separó de él.

"Bueno, al menos no estás excitado, pensé que con la cerveza y el sake, ya estarían de camino a joder. Porque eso es lo que hacen ¿No es así? Qué buenos amigos…"

"¡Muérete pendejo!" – exclamó USA sonrojándose - "¡No puedo creer que te estaba defendiendo frente a Japón, no hay nada bueno que sacar de ti en lo absoluto! ¡Ahora aléjate de mí!"

"¿Defendiéndome?" – Preguntó Rusia, haciendo una pausa a su furia.

"Le estaba diciendo que en verdad estabas bien a Japón, pero estaba tan equivocado" – aclaró el muchacho, echando chispas por los ojos – "no puedo creer que dejara que me arrullaras a un falso sentido de seguri…"

"¿En serio?" – Rusia ahora le había acercado más a él, teniendo un cambio bastante rápido de actitud - "¿Le dijiste a Japón que estaba bien, no le estabas expresando cuanto me detestabas?"

"Bueno…" - al cerebro del muchacho le costó un momento entender el cambio repentino del eslavo – "quiero decir, no. Le estaba diciendo que en realidad no estabas mal, pero estaba tan…"

"¡Qué dulce de tu parte, Alfred!" – Le cortó Rusia acurrucándose en su cuello y acariciándole – "Tengo que admitir que eres un completo idiota, pero supongo que por eso no puedo evitar creer en ti. Dile a Japón que se vaya y retiraré todas mis acusaciones sobre ti."

"¡No! Y yo no soy un idiota… y… y… ¡Vas a salir afuera y te vas a llevar bien con Japón o te sacaré de mi casa!" – Rusia pensó en ello por un rato.

"Bien. Lo toleraré por un momento, pero por favor no olvides lo que te dije. Soy una persona muy celosa y si él hace algo que encuentre inaceptable…"

"¡No lo hará! ¡Dios, espeluznante! Algunas personas no son inmensos pervertidos como tú, bueno… Japón es algo pervertido también… pero no del tipo que será un problema, así que ni siquiera se te ocurra el lastimarlo."

"Te consiento, supongo" – dijo Rusia lamiendo el labio inferior del muchacho en señal de disculpa por el daño causado – "pero lo toleraré. Sin embargo, si él apenas y te roza, le sacaré los ojos."

"¡Iván! ¡Cálmate psicópata! ¡Y si esa es la forma en que me tratas cuando me estás consintiendo, ni siquiera quiero imaginar la forma en que lo harías cuando estás siendo severo!" – dijo, empujándolo y apartándose de él. A pesar de todo, se sentía aliviado, de alguna forma las cosas se habían arreglado y parecía que nadie saldría apaleado brutalmente.

"Te extrañé" – dijo Rusia envolviendo la cintura de USA con sus brazos y volviendo acercarlo a sí mismo, el muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa que aclarar su garganta y enderezar sus anteojos.

"Solo fue por, como, ni siquiera dos días desde que te fuiste."

"No importa, también te traje un presente."

"¿Oh sí?" – USA levantó la cabeza hacia él, sin poder evitar sentirse curioso a pesar de todo - "¿Qué es?"

"Mentas para mantener en la mesilla de noche." – dijo Rusia riendo e inclinándose para susurrar en su oído – "Ya sabes, para no tener que levantarnos de la cama antes de intercambiar besos por la mañana."

El rostro de USA ardió por la vergüenza y rompió el abrazo violentamente, casi cayéndose en el intento.

"Yo no… tú… no puedo creer… ¡Ugh!" – fue lo que pudo balbucear antes de dirigirse con furia a la sala.

Rusia sonrió con burla y fue tras él.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación, Japón ya había recogido todos los vidrios rotos y colocado una toalla encima del sake derramado y levantó la vista con ojos sospechosos al instante en que atravesaron la entrada.

"¿Está todo bien, América-san?"

"Yeah, como el terciopelo." – Aseguró el muchacho pasándose una mano por los cabellos con brusquedad. – Miren, todos vamos a sentarnos y a jugar tranquilamente ¿Okay? Y ni siquiera quiero escuchar un solo insulto de ninguno de los dos, y tampoco intenten esos que son como… escondidos." – Al decir esto, Japón y Rusia se miraron, cada quien demostrando el odio que sentía hacia el otro.

"América-san" – Comenzó Japón, haciendo un ademán de sutil desprecio a Rusia – "vamos a jugar Smash Brothers."

"Eh..." – La garganta del muchacho se encontraba seca de repente. – "Vamos, Kiku, no Smash Bros."

"¡Vamos a jugar Dairanto Smash Brothers y eso es lo último que quiero escuchar!"

"Estoy bien con este juego." – Aceptó Rusia, sonriendo con falso placer.

"Bien." – terminó aceptando USA también, sintiendo algo pesado en el estómago.

Japón era una bestia en ese juego, siempre terminaba masacrando a USA cada vez que lo jugaban y no había forma de que Rusia lo supiera. Esto le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

**XXX**

Luego de un rato, USA se encontraba sentado en el sofá intentando permanecer despierto. Los otros dos se encontraban en ese momento sentados demasiado cerca de la pantalla del televisor, con sus cuerpos tensos, mientras sacaban la mierda del personaje del otro en el juego. El muchacho había intentado jugar con ellos lo mejor que podía al principio, pero ya le resultaba obvio que ese no era un juego amistoso: era una guerra totalmente desatada en el mundo virtual, en lugar del real.

Así que, mientras ellos se zambullían en dicha guerra, USA se había retirado hasta el sofá, adormeciéndose cada vez más. Estaba cansado y esto se había salido de control, pero al menos no se estaban golpeando el uno al otro… de repente recibió un mensaje que lo hizo salir de un sueño seguro, de modo que abrió los ojos con resentimiento y miró la pantalla del celular: era Italia.

Abrió el teléfono y leyó el mensaje, respondiéndolo y un momento después otro mensaje le llegó. Por unos minutos la acción se repitió, mientras hacía planes con Italia. Por lo menos era algo que hacer, ya que Rusia y Japón estaban demasiado distraídos de cualquier cosa que no fuera el juego.

Finalmente Japón envió al personaje de Rusia volando fuera de la pantalla y una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro.

"Parece que soy el ganador una vez más."

"¡De alguna forma estás haciendo trampa!" – exclamó Rusia, lanzando el controlador al piso con violencia.

"¡Mi control!" – lloró USA, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de jugar deshonrosamente?" – preguntó Japón, levantando la cabeza con orgullo hacia Rusia e ignorando el arranque del muchacho en el sofá.

Cuando Rusia había comenzado a entornar los ojos y los dos volvían a estar más cerca de lo necesario, USA saltó del mueble y empujó a ambos para lograr ponerse en medio.

"¡Deténganse ahora! Miren, no pueden seguir jugando si se van a poner así ¡Y esos controles son caros! ¿Sabías?"

"Todavía digo que estaba haciendo trampa." – Aseguró Rusia, volteándose de mal humor.

"Como sea…" - suspiró USA, frotándose la frente. Estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza. – "Si quieren jugar algo mas, háganlo, me voy a la cama, estoy exhausto."

"Tal vez debamos discutir el orden para dormir entonces." – Propuso Japón, aclarándose la garganta con suavidad. – Obviamente me está permitido dormir contigo ¿No es así, América-san?

"Tú puedes dormir en el sofá." – Replicó Rusia antes que el muchacho, apretando la quijada. – _"Yo_ dormiré con Alfred."

"Yo siempre he sido invitado a compartir la cama con América-san."

"Y yo soy quien ha estado durmiendo últimamente con él, no hay espacio para ti."

De modo que con esto los dos se voltearon hacia el pobre muchacho, con ojos afilados como espadas. USA sintió que se hundía.

"¿Y bien, América-san?"

"¿Quién será, Alfred?"

USA se estaba comenzando a sentir enfermo, la cerveza era un tremendo error. No había forma de que pudiera salir de esto. Si le pedía a ambos que durmieran en el suelo y en el sofá o si elegía a alguno por encima del otro… bueno, sería un desastre lo que le esperaba.

"Eh, yo… yo… creo que ambos pueden dormir conmigo, es una cama grande." – Y la mirada que recibió de ambos hizo que se sintiera peor. - "¡No me miren de esa forma! ¡Me importa una mierda donde duerman, estoy cansado y quiero ir a la cama!"

De modo que les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, murmurando cosas de malhumor; no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera meterse entre las sábanas.

Mientras veían cómo el muchacho se alejaba hacia el pasillo principal, Rusia y Japón se miraron, dándose el uno al otro sonrisas tensas.

"Estoy pensando, Japón, que te vas a sentir mucho más cómodo en el sofá."

"Oh, ¿Te parece Rusia-san? Arigato, pero creo que no estoy de acuerdo."

Se rieron por un momento y comenzaron a correr de repente hasta el cuarto del muchacho, empujándose para intentar llegar primero.

**XXX**

Con la boca sabiendo a fresca menta, las pijamas en su sitio y acostado cómodamente en la cama, USA miraba el techo en medio de la oscuridad, preguntándose por qué el universo lo odiaba tanto.

A un lado de la cama estaba Japón, en el otro estaba Rusia, ambos presionados contra él demasiado cerca como para encontrar comodidad y se hallaba también en medio de la hostilidad que cada uno despedía hacia el otro.

'Esto es lo peor, totalmente lo peor' se repetía pensando miserablemente para sí mismo, intentando hacer todo lo posible por dormir aunque fuera un poco.

Oh, Dios, uno de ellos estaba tocando su pecho.

¡Incluso peor, la mano de alguien estaba sobre sus regiones vitales!

USA no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a tener una noche tranquila de sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones<strong>:

Япония (Yapaniya): "Japón" en ruso… está genial.

ублюдок (Ublyudok): "Bastardo" en ruso está el doble de genial.

Nani? Wakarimasen: "¿Qué? No lo entiendo." en japonés.

Onegai: "Por favor" en japonés.

Arigato: "Gracias" en japonés.

Aunque puede que ya sabían lo que significaban las palabras japonesas. Pero de todas formas las dejo.

**N.T**: Al parecer en verdad existe ese juego en el que el objetivo principal es ganarle a tu oponente para conseguir verle las pantis. Oh, Japón, pero qué pervertido.

"¿Le habían dicho a Los Estados Unidos de la jodida América que se callara en su propia casa? Oh, carajo, no." "Oh, ¿Te parece que eso es cierto, Япония (Yapaniya)? Bueno, odiaría decepcionarte. **Ahora, permíteme desalojarte de la casa con mucha violencia**." Mejores frases en todo el capítulo. ¡Hell yeah! ¡Jajajaja!


	28. Chapter 28

Vamos mejorando el ritmo ¿Eh? :DD

El principio de este capítulo es simplemente... Mmm-mm-mm... ¡Jajaja!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo28)<strong>

Rusia comenzaba a despertarse ligeramente, había algo cálido… algo cálido en sus brazos… ¿USA? Sí, debía serlo. De modo que se inclinó hacia él, presionando su frente contra la del muchacho. El joven le había dicho algo acerca de no dar besos en la mañana, ah bueno.

"Alfred…"

Japón comenzaba a despertarse ligeramente, había algo cálido… alguien le abrazaba… ¿USA? sí, debía serlo. Sintió que la frente del muchacho se presionaba contra la suya, de modo que se acercó aún más a él, con el corazón revoloteando.

"Al-chan…"

Rusia y Japón abrieron los ojos con lentitud, con los labios separados por centímetros y se miraron congelados. No era USA… ¡Oh, Dios no era USA para nada!

Japón empujó violentamente a Rusia, quien lo soltó con bastante facilidad y se sentó en el borde de la cama con una mano tapando sus labios. Se sentía enfermo y con todo el cuerpo temblando por el asco; casi había… había besado… ¡Era demasiado terrible de imaginar siquiera!

Rusia por su parte se había sentado y miraba alrededor de la habitación con ojos soñolientos; el muchacho no se podía ver por ningún lado. Miró a un lado y frunció el ceño cuando encontró una nota en la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama.

_Hey,_

_¡Tengo unos súper importantes deberes heróicos que atender! Estaré de vuelta más tarde, no se maten el uno al otro o habrán terribles consecuencias. En serio._

_U.S.A_

_P.S. No dormí en toda la noche por su culpa. ¡Ustedes apestan! Y al que estaba manoseando mis zonas vitales anoche. ¡No fue gracioso!_

"Ese idiota…" - resopló Rusia, volviendo a leer la nota.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó Japón, volteándose hacia él. Rusia puso la nota más cerca de su lado de la cama y el asiático la tomó con desagrado, frunciendo el ceño mientras la leía. – "Eres un indecente Rusia-san, solamente puedo afirmar que la última parte se estaba refiriendo a ti. No es que me sorprenda. ¡Ya que apenas despierto estabas intentando violarme!"

"Oh, por favor, no te alagues a ti mismo Japón." – Le sonrió Rusia con dulzura.

"La desgracia de que hubiera pasado…" - respondió Japón, sonrojándose y volteándose furiosamente. – "Si en verdad yo hubiera… si en verdad hubiera ocurrido, estoy seguro de que tendría que realizar seppuku justo ahora para redimirme."

"Por favor, detente de ser tan melodramático, dudo que sea tan grande el problema, ¿Da?" – Con sus palabras, Japón resopló de indignación.

"…Si juras nunca, jamás hablar sobre esto, entonces podremos tener una tregua." – Aseguró el japonés, ajustándose su yukata.

"¿Oh? Difícilmente hablaría sobre eso con nadie, Alfred podría ponerse celoso y gastaría todo el tiempo que estuve _dándole_ un sermón a _él_."

"¿Tenemos un trato sí o no, Rusia-san?" – Preguntó Japón, mirándole con ira.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me parece bien." – Y también podría ser un buen material de extorsión para futuras oportunidades.

"Es tan América-san el dejarnos acá e irse sin decir a dónde va o qué es lo que va a hacer." – Comentó Japón volteándose y dando un golpecito a su mejilla con los dedos, pensativo. – "Debió de haberse ido terriblemente temprano."

"Estoy más impresionado de que se haya levantado sin haber perturbado el sueño de ninguno de los dos. – Dijo por su parte Rusia, también pensativo y tomando la nota una vez más. – "Así que ¿No sabes a dónde fue? ¿Nunca te lo mencionó en algún momento la noche pasada?"

"No, no lo hizo…" - Japón se volvió hacia él, mirándole con detenimiento. - "¿Puedo compartir algo contigo, Rusia-san? No pienses que digo esto para no intentar ser amistoso ni amable, solamente voy a darte la verdad; nunca tendrás la atención completa de América-san, él siempre estará saltando por todas partes, salvando el día por acá o metiéndose en los asuntos de alguien más allá. Nunca te dirá a dónde está yendo ni por qué, simplemente porque no pensará en ti lo suficiente como para creer necesario hacerlo, es imposible el ser el centro de su mundo por más que un momento efímero. Incluso si se preocupa por ti, esa es su forma de ser: América-san y sus proyectos."

"…Puedo encontrar un manera de hacerlo." – Aseguró Rusia, comenzando a arrugar los extremos de la nota.

"No, Rusia-san, no puedes. América-san no puede pertenecerte porque, francamente, no puedes inmovilizar a un sueño y eso es lo que él es. Tal vez deberías de considerar eso antes de continuar con tu inexplicable asedio a América-san." - El eslavo pudo observar cómo el asiático se levantaba y arreglaba sus ropas y cabello.

"¿Tú lo amas?" – Cada palabra estaba repleta de malas intenciones.

"¿Sabías Rusia-san que no hay una forma directa de decir "Te amo" en mi lengua nativa?" – Comenzó Japón, volteándose hacia él. - "¿Y te has detenido a considerar alguna vez que la palabra en español 'amor' puede representar un enorme espectro de significados para una sola emoción? No sé a lo que te refieres cuando me preguntas eso, no sé lo que consideras que es el amor y tampoco me interesa; la relación que comparto con América-san es completamente adecuada para nosotros dos de la forma en que está."

"Tu habrías sido bastante inútil cuando estaba buscando información sobre romance." – Comentó Rusia, subiendo las rodillas y descansando los brazos sobre ellas, para terminar por apoyar la cabeza sobre estos. – "Tú país no es demasiado romántico que digamos."

"No, ciertamente no. Tal vez los países no románticos deberían considerar que no lo son por alguna razón, América-san parecía entender y hasta este punto, pensé que tú también lo harías."

"¿…Merecemos menos el ser amados solamente porque no está en nuestra naturaleza?" – Esta era una pregunta honesta, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Japón se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de finalmente inclinar la cabeza.

"Debería irme entonces. Adiós Rusia-san, espero que no nos volvamos a tropezar en el futuro."

"Adiós Japón, te devuelvo cálidamente los sentimientos."

Rusia se quedó mirando la nota mientras el otro salía de la habitación y frunció ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose a dónde se había ido su pequeño sueño.

**XXX**

USA miraba a todos lados de la estación del terminal quitándose los lentes de sol, se los había puesto porque sus ojos estaban un poco sensibles a la luz en esos momentos. Se había levantado de su ligero adormecimiento con una resaca y un dolor de cabeza del carajo. Un poco de alcohol y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza le habían ayudado un poco, pero se seguía sintiendo mal por completo y también sentía algo dudoso en el estómago; el vuelo en avión había hecho estragos con él.

Sin mencionar que el haber serpenteado para encontrarse fuera del apretón mortal en el que lo tenían apresado Rusia y Japón sin despertarlos, había hecho que aplicara todas las habilidades que poseía y el escabullirse fuera de la casa fue igual de difícil. Él no era silencioso de naturaleza y hubo tantos momentos en los que había chocado contra algo y hecho algunos ruidos, que le pareció un milagro que los dos que estaban en la cama no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Aún así, cuando vio la cara resplandeciente de Italia, que le agitaba la mano dándole la bienvenida, pensó que todo aquello había valido la pena, de modo que agitó la mano de vuelta y se apresuró a encontrarse con él.

"¡Ciao, América!" – Le saludó Italia, tomando la manga de su chaqueta - "¿Cómo has estado?"

"He estado mejor, pero eso no importa. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Ve…" - Suspiró el italiano. – "Estoy tan nervioso. No lo sé América… ¿En verdad piensas que podemos hacer esto?"

"¡Pft! ¡Joder, sí que podemos! ¡Porque soy América, el hijo de la gran puta y puedes apostar tu trasero a que si estás de mi lado los vamos a despedazar! Eh, metafóricamente por supuesto. ¡Dejemos que la operación anti-bloqueapenes comience!" – Rió y lanzó un brazo a los hombros de Italia, dándole un apretón de seguridad.

"¡Eeh! H-hemos decidido ir con ese nombre ¿Eh? No lo sé…"

"Vamos Italia, en verdad amas al tipo ¿No es así?"

"S-sì…" – respondió el otro, tornándose su rostro de un carmesí oscuro. - "¿En verdad piensas que funcionará?"

"¡Duh! ¡Pero por supuesto!" – Aseguró él, dándole un pulgar arriba. - "¡Voy a distraer a Prusia como nadie a distraído a otra persona en el mundo! Y por tu parte, vas a decirle lo que sientes a Alemania. Esa parte depende de ti así que ten valor Italia, si no pudieras, entonces toda la operación estaría hundida desde el principio. Así que sabes que puedes hacerlo ¿No es así? Yo creo en ti y sé que Iván también, así que ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?"

Había sacado a Rusia porque, después de todo, Italia necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera encontrar. No es que estuviera pensando en el ruso ni nada.

"Yo…" - Italia finalmente asintió con lentitud. – "Sí… yo p-puedo hacerlo. ¡Yo… yo sé que puedo hacerlo!"

"¡Ése es el espíritu! ¡Okay! Hey, ¿Tienes tu bandera de rendición?"

"¿Ve? Por supuesto, siempre la cargo por si acaso."

"¿Puedo verla por un segundo?"

Italia procedió a sacarla y se la tendió a USA con curiosidad, quien acto seguido la partió a la mitad y la tiró a una cesta de basura cercana.

"¡V-ve! ¿Por qué has hecho eso, América?"

"¡Ahora no puedes echarte para atrás! ¡Vamos a toda máquina! ¡YAHOO!" – Exclamó el muchacho con alegría, mientras tomaba la muñeca de Italia y comenzaba a correr, dejando que la adrenalina hiciera a un lado su cansancio. No sabía muy bien a donde iba, pero era seguro que estaba llegando hasta allá bastante rápido.

"¡A-América, más lentooooo!"

"¡Nunca!"

Los dos corrieron a máxima velocidad por el aeropuerto, haciendo un alboroto masivo, mientras empujaban a las personas para poder pasar.

**XXX**

De forma que, luego de un rato de adrenalina, allí estaban, escondiéndose en un arbusto y espiando la casa de Alemania a través de las ramas.

"Así que recuerdas el plan ¿No es así?"

"T-Tú vas a la casa y distraes a Prusia." – Comenzó a recitar Italia, tragando fuerte. – "Espero diez minutos y después voy a la casa también. No debo tocar, solamente debo ir, encontrar a Alemania y decirle… decirle mis sentimientos."

"Bien, eso es perfecto." – Afirmó USA, asintiendo con la cabeza. – "Recuerda esperar los diez minutos, ni más ni menos. Puede que me lleve un poco retener a Prusia, pero tampoco esperes demasiado, solamente puedo contener a ese bastardo loco por esa cantidad de tiempo."

"A-América, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Alemania no se encuentra?" – Preguntó Italia al borde de las lágrimas.

"Si no está allí, saldré de la casa antes de los diez minutos." – Sonrió USA y le frotó los cabellos para animarle. – "No te preocupes Italia, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo."

"Grazie…" - Le dijo Italia inclinándose y besando ligeramente su mejilla. – "por todo."

"Este es solamente mi deber como el héroe." – Respondió USA, animado por el agradecimiento del otro y sacando el pecho. – "Ahora solamente espera aquí y presta atención al tiempo."

USA se levantó y caminó con la espalda erguida hasta la casa de Alemania, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía venía a continuación. Incluso se había puesto su franela de águila americana de la suerte: tenía la victoria asegurada.

Hizo una pausa frente a la puerta, dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente tocó la madera haciendo mucho ruido, luego de unos pocos minutos Prusia abrió la puerta. Puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver a USA parado del otro lado y luego le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, apoyándose en el marco.

"Guten tag, América, ¿Has venido a ver a Oeste? Sabes que no pasarás de mí, no debiste haber perdido tu tiempo viniendo hasta acá." – Le sonrió arrogantemente y con ojos hambrientos, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

"¿Y quién dijo que venía a ver a Alemania?" – Era el turno de USA de lanzarle una sonrisa burlona al hombre. – "Vine a verte a ti Prusia."

"¿Oh?" – Pudo ver una chispa de interés y placer brillar en los ojos carmesí del otro. - "¿Y tal vez este sea un truco para entrar en la casa y ver a mi hermano?"

"¿No me crees?" – Preguntó USA y suspiró encogiendo los hombros. – "Bien, me iré y el pensar que he venido desde tan lejos para verte."

Metió las manos en el bolsillo y se volteó para comenzar a irse, Prusia ladeó la cabeza, observando el trasero del muchacho y se mordió el labio inferior, antes de volver a llamarlo para que volviera.

"¡Warten! ¡Regresa América, he decidido que quiero jugar después de todo! ¿Quién soy yo para negarle a alguien el querer gozar del calor de mi grandiosidad?" – USA le miró de vuelta, pretendió por unos minutos el pensarlo y regresó con lentitud.

"No lo sé." – Dijo, pareciendo lo más dudoso posible. – "Obviamente no me tienes confianza. ¿Por qué debería quedarme?"

"Bueno, como has dicho, has venido desde muy lejos, ¿Ja?" – Respondió Prusia riendo por lo bajo. Oh, como adoraba tener un adversario que valiera la pena. – "Te desafío a hacerme confiar en ti."

"Mmm" – USA se quitó a Texas y los examinó por un momento, antes de volver a ponerlos de vuelta en el puente de su nariz. - "¿Está aquí Alemania?"

"Ja, Oeste está aquí." – Respondió Prusia, cruzando los brazos. - "¿Qué hay con eso?"

¡Bingo! Confirmación de que Alemania se encontraba. La operación Anti-Bloqueapenes podía proceder.

"Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu habitación? No iré cerca de él de ninguna manera, ni siquiera le saludaré, siéntete libre de mantenerme los ojos encima todo el tiempo que quieras."

"¿Y esto me hará confiar en ti?"

"¿No lo hará?" – USA le sonrió con timidez, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera gradualmente en el rostro de Prusia.

"Bien, entra América y mantén esos lindos labios tuyos cerrados hasta que entres a mi habitación."

USA siguió al hombre por los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar frente a una puerta, que Prusia abrió para revelar unas escaleras.

"Baja, yo iré por unas cervezas."

Y terminó por darle una palmada al muchacho en el hombro, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. USA dudó en bajar, esperando que no se tardara demasiado en tomar la cerveza ycomenzó a descender por los escalones.

**XXX**

Alemania se encontraba pasando las páginas de un libro titulado 'La guía alemana para lidiar con amigos que podrían ser enemigos'. Luego de buscar por el libro en todas partes sin éxito, se lo había mencionado a Austria y el destino le sonrió cuando su primo le dijo que tenía algo perfecto para esas situaciones; y era el libro que estaba en sus manos en ese momento. Aparentemente lo había usado como referencia en su amistad con Prusia y estaba bastante alegre de prestárselo al alemán.

Se había vuelto a concentrar en el libro cuando Prusia entró repentina y ruidosamente a la sala de lectura donde se encontraba.

"¡Yo, Oeste!"

"¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso todo el tiempo?" – Preguntó Alemania frunciendo un ceño desaprobatorio. - "¿Quién tocó la puerta?"

"Nadie, no te preocupes." – Respondió Prusia sacudiendo la cabeza. – "Hey, solamente vine a decirte algo ¿Okay?" – Y acto seguido rodeó el cuello de su hermano menor con un brazo. – "Si piensas que escuchas algo como '¡Oh, Dios santo, por favor sálvame Alemania!' es que estás escuchando cosas por completo y si después escuchas algo como '¡Oh sí, Prusia, métemelo mas fuerte!' entonces es que también estás escuchando cosas, ¿Ja, Bruder?" – Alemania se le quedó mirando con las cejas comenzando a agitarse un poco.

"…ni siquiera quiero decirte cuán poco quiero saber de lo que estás hablando. Ahora, si simplemente quieres fastidiar, vete y déjame solo."

"Gruñón." – Dijo Prusia, alejándose de él. – "Solamente decía. Ahora la grandiosidad personalizada de tu hermano va a su habitación. Oh, y voy a robarte algunas cervezas."

"¡Espero que compres más!"

"Ja, Ja, Oeste, lo haré. De todas formas, vuelve a tu perfeccionamiento personal o cualquier cosa aburrida que estés haciendo."

Y con esto Prusia salió de la habitación silbando, dejando a Alemania frotándose la frente con el ceño fruncido.

"Siempre me provoca dolor de cabeza…"

**XXX**

'Jum, esto es un poco fuerte ¿Ni siquiera tiene una habitación en el piso de arriba?' Se preguntaba USA, mirando alrededor mientras llegaba al fondo de las escaleras 'Aunque en verdad, si fuera yo, no lo querría todo el tiempo echando porquería por todos lados tampoco'

El único lugar para sentarse además de la cama, era en la silla del escritorio donde se encontraba la PC y decidió irse por esa opción; ya estaba tentando a una bestia y no necesitaba hacérselo todo más fácil. De modo que se sentó en la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas perezosas en ella, hasta que se detuvo frente al computador.

En la pantalla parecía haber la página de un blog y solamente le tomó un momento de echarle un vistazo rápido para darse cuenta de que era el blog de Prusia, era más que todo el alemán hablando de cuán grandioso era; qué gran sorpresa.

Sintió algo frío contra su nuca y saltó, resoplando. Luego de esto pudo escuchar una carcajada detrás de él.

"¿Bier?"

"Eres un buscapleitos." – Le dijo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y la voz monótona.

"Lo sé." – Aseguró Prusia, dándole una lata de cerveza al muchacho, quien la tomó y la abrió, todavía un poco molesto - "¿Así que estás revisando mi blog? ¡Deberías suscribirte! Es tu dosis diaria de grandiosidad."

"Me lo pensaré alguna vez. Debe ser bastante fuerte leer todo ese narcicismo tuyo acumulado en un solo lugar." – Respondió él tomando un trago de la lata y esperando que el alcohol aliviara el dolor de cabeza que estaba volviendo.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que tienes que lidiar con el tuyo propio, así que combinados debería sobrecogerte."

"Ja ja, eres hilarante."

"Hemos establecido la grandiosidad ¿Recuerdas América?" – Declaró Prusia con su sonrisa burlona y USA no pudo evitar el sonreír. – "Ahora mueve el trasero..." – agregó el alemán halando su franela – "debo terminar una entrada… debería agregarte a ti en ella también."

"En verdad, eso no es necesario" – Aclaró USA levantándose, sentándose reluctante en la cama y tomando de la cerveza en silencio, mientras Prusia escribía con el teclado.

Pronto la mitad de la cerveza se había ido y el muchacho calculó que Italia debería estar movilizándose en ese momento. 'Hazlo todo a la velocidad divina, Italia.'

Poco tiempo había pasado, cuando Prusia finalmente se estiró y giró la silla para mirar a USA.

"Lamento eso, no puedo defraudar a la marea de lectores aduladores ¿Sabes?"

"No hay problema." – Cualquier cosa que hiciera perder el tiempo, le venía como anillo al dedo. Por cierto ¿Cuántos lectores tenía en realidad?

"Así que, América." – comenzó Prusia, levantándose de la silla y sentándose a su lado, más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario. - "¿Qué te ha apremiado a visitarme además de mi general grandiosidad?"

El muchacho tomó otro trago de cerveza, intentando poner más espacio entre Prusia y él.

"Te responderé eso, si primero tú me respondes algo."

"Jum, eso depende." – De alguna manera, Prusia se las había arreglado para deslizarse aún más cerca de él. – "Pregunta y yo decidiré si quiero responderte."

"Okay, ¿Qué es eso de mantener a Italia lejos de Alemania? Quiero decir, el tipo es un completo idiota, en verdad no creerás en eso de que está conspirando contra tu hermano."

"Usualmente no lo haría." – Respondió Prusia, rodeando los ojos. – "Es un lindo chico, pero no podría ni conspirar la forma de hacer una bolsa de papel. Aún así, cuando se trata de Oeste no puedo evitar ser sobre protector y sería en verdad bastante fuerte para él si la poca probabilidad de que Italia esté conspirando contra él se da."

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó USA, alzando una ceja.

"Alemania ama al adorable tonto." – Aclaró Prusia, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho. – "Y lo digo en serio, hace tiempo le saqué esta información a Austria, es un secreto, así que no andes hablándolo con cualquiera como el idiota que eres."

"¡Como si pudieras hablar!"

"¿Quieres que te cuente o no?"

A eso USA no pudo contestar, así que simplemente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Ese es mi buen chico. Acontece que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania se le propuso a Italia."

"¡¿Qué?" – Exclamó USA, saltando por la impresión. - "¡De ninguna manera es cierto!"

"Ja, no se puede creer ¿Verdad? ¿Alemania proponiéndose? Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, está tan confundido sobre las interacciones humanas… bueno, el hecho es que no sé qué fue lo que pasó en detalle, pero Italia obviamente no aceptó y le rompió el corazón a Oeste. Así que, incluso si creo que Italia no puede hacer nada de forma correcta, ha herido a mi hermano antes y no le voy a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Alemania puede que sea un idiota desorientado, pero es _mi_ idiota desorientado y quiero protegerlo."

"Estoy…" - USA no dejaba de mirar a Prusia. – "En verdad sorprendido."

"¿De que soy capaz de no ser un completo pendejo y tener intenciones nobles?" – Preguntó Prusia, guiñándole un ojo. – "Incluso a mi me sorprende."

Esta información era bastante interesante 'Así que Prusia solamente está escudando a Alemania porque piensa que Italia podría lastimarlo y tiene un complejo de hermano sobre protector, eso tiene sentido. Entonces esto podría arreglarse de una forma bastante fácil, especialmente si Alemania está en verdad enamorado de Italia. Aunque si él lo rechazó la primera vez, puede que Alemania no esté tan dispuesto a aceptarlo ahora, sólo espero que todo vaya bien… ¡Mierda! pero eso también significaría que Italia ya no sería una opción romántica para Iván. Ah, bueno, al menos tenemos que Alemania va a ser su segundo amigo en su lista, así que debe de servir de algo.' Mientras estaba pensando esto, Prusia le miraba tomando un trago de su cerveza.

"¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que Inglaterra debe estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, con esto de Rusia y tú, justo ahora."

"¿Eso piensas?" – Preguntó el muchacho, obligándose a salir de sus pensamientos. – "Creo que está bastante preocupado… aunque no debería estarlo, yo puedo manejar las cosas por mí mismo."

"¿Puedes hacerlo? Es Rusia. Debo admitir que no entiendo por qué estás con él, eres grandioso la mayoría del tiempo y él definitivamente no lo es."

"Es extraño pero…" - replicó USA, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

"¡Pero nada! ¡Yo viví con ese bastardo! ¡Nunca olvidaré…!" – Prusia hizo una pausa por un momento, intentando mantener la compostura. – "Ese pendejo me trató como una mierda porque le tenía rencor a Oeste, debe de estarte mostrando alguna imagen falsa, pero yo sé que es un monstruo y también sé cuánto te odia."

"¿Cuánto me…?" – Prusia asintió de inmediato.

"Yo mantengo diarios para preservar cuán súper grandioso soy y para que los demás vean qué tan jodidamente increíble era y sigo siendo. No había mucho que escribir en los tiempos cuando estaba con Rusia, aparte de los increíbles grados bajo cero a los que llegaba el clima allí, cómo es que siempre me estaba muriendo de hambre todo el maldito tiempo o las cosas que ese enfermo decía. Y habían muchas cosas que decía acerca de ti, las tengo e incluso recuerdo en cuál de mis diarios lo escribí y te puedo permitir leer todas las cosas adorables que tiene para decirte…" - Prusia alcanzó y agarró su barbilla, sonriendo burlonamente. – "Pero tendrás que pagar un precio. ¿Qué dices América? ¿Quieres saber lo que él piensa en verdad de ti?"

**XXX**

Italia entró con sigilo en la casa, sobresaltándose mientras escuchó rechinar las bisagras de la puerta. USA no había regresado antes de los diez minutos, así que Alemania debía estar en algún lado de la casa. Tragó fuerte, con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

"Puedo hacer esto." – Susurró para sí mismo.

De modo que comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones, intentando ser lo más callado posible. Sentía el corazón latir en descontrol porque no sabía dónde estaban Prusia y el muchacho, lo que le provocaba terror, ya que podría tropezar con ellos en algunos de los cuartos y terminar arruinando todo.

Finalmente abrió una de las puertas y retuvo el aliento: Alemania se encontraba en uno de los muebles leyendo un libro. Italia se le quedó mirando un momento, sintiendo la cara increíblemente caliente e intentó hacer alguna especie de sonido, pero sus cuerdas vocales se rehusaron a obedecer.

Alemania sintió un repentino escozor en la nuca y miró hacia arriba abruptamente, abriéndose sus ojos como platos cuando pudo ver a un Italia sonrojado en la puerta. De inmediato cerró el libro de golpe y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"A-Alemania…" - Italia se había sobresaltado por la brusquedad de la pregunta. – "¿P-puedo p-por favor… d-decirte a-algo?"

Alemania se levantó, con el libro todavía sostenido con torpeza detrás de su espalda, se sentía más lleno de control ahora que había pasado el momento de impresión.

"Sí, también pienso que deberíamos hablar, dime lo que es y luego hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte."

Tenía que ser directo, simplemente dejarlo salir y preguntarle '¿Italia estás conspirando contra mí?' Él era del tipo que era fácil de leer, así que incluso si quería ocultárselo, lo sabría al instante. Entonces todo esto se resolvería.

Por su parte Italia simplemente caminó para entrar en la habitación y acercarse al alemán, sintiéndose híper sensible a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; al final tragó fuerte y miró arriba, al rostro de Alemania.

"Yo… Alemania yo sé… verás yo…" - hizo una pausa para acumular su coraje, no tenía su bandera blanca, de modo que no había forma de rendición alguna, así que simplemente dejó que las palabras salieran con rapidez. – "Sé que dijiste que sólo querías que fuéramos amigos, pero aún así tengo que decirte esto, por favor no te enojes. En verdad lo siento, pero es que… ¡Ti amo, Germania!" – Bajó la cabeza sorbiéndose la nariz. – "…Te amo Alemania."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Warten: "Espera" en alemán.

**N.T:** ¿Será que USA leerá todas las cosas horribles que dijo Rusia en sus tiempos de "Emperador del Mal"? ¿Será que el joven terminará gritando las cosas que Prusia le dijo a Alemania que gritaría? ¿Finalmente Japón cometerá sepuku, después de que Rusia "casi lo viola"? ¿Pasará Alemania al lado rosa de la fuerza con Italia? 8D ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! (Por favor no se tomen muy en serio las preguntas, yo en verdad no lo hago, sobre todo y especialmente la parte de Emperador del Mal... se escuchó como Darth Sidious o algo así. Lamento eso, a veces me pongo de este humor. Sopórtenme, por favor. ^^;)

(Darth Sidious es el emperador de la galaxia en Star Wars. ¿Qué? ¡No soy friki solamente porque hice unas cuantas referencias! xD)

(No pude dejar de reírme con la primera parte de este capítulo. xD).

**Editado por error propio:**

¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado explicarlo... El sepuku es el ritual japonés en el que los antiguos samurai se... um... abrían los estómagos con sus sables por una deshonra, para mantener su honor. Siento no haberlo explicado antes.

¡Oh! Y lo que Prusia dijo acerca de que Alemania se le propuso a Italia, ocurrió en uno de los strips de San Valentín del cómic. Hubo en verdad un malentendido enorme, porque Italia pensó que Alemania estaba enojado con él y Alemania pensó que Italia lo amaba... Oh Dios... Hetalia... ¡Jajaja!


	29. Chapter 29

Esto se supone que iba a estar subido hace unos días atrás, pero siempre pasaba algo que no me dejaba terminar de corregirlo. Aún así, ¡aquí está!

Hubo un comentario anónimo que dijo algo, pero como no puedo responderle directamente, supongo que lo hago por aquí. Jeje... sé que no tiene importancia ni nada, pero como dije antes, Darth Sidious es el emperador oscuro de los Sith, también se le llamaba Palpatine y eso. Darth Vader era la mano derecha de él, no el emperador en sí, por eso lo nombré a él y no a Vader en el capítulo anterior... ^^;

Ok, momento friki OFF. ¡Vayamos al capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 29)<strong>

"¿Entonces América?" – USA estaba observando la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Prusia. - "¿Quieres leerlo o no? Hay unas pequeñas líneas bastante jugosas por aquí, Rusia tiene una forma interesante de medirse con las palabras."

"…" - ¿En verdad quería saber lo que Rusia había dicho sobre él en ese tiempo? USA sacudió la mano de Prusia de su propia barbilla. – "Nah, tentador, pero en verdad no quiero leerlo, no soy de los que les gusta la historia. Además de que si eso fue durante la Guerra Fría, puedo asegurarte de que nada de lo que haya dicho sobre mí, puede ser ni la mitad de malo de lo que yo dije sobre él. Y estoy seguro de que no desaprobaré nada de las cosas que haya dicho tanto como desapruebo la forma en que te trató en ese tiempo, de todas formas. Y hablando sobre ti, estoy seguro de que el precio que ibas a pedirme sobrepasaba por mucho en lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar."

Con eso dicho tomó un trago de su cerveza. Sabía que Rusia le había odiado durante la Guerra Fría y él había odiado al ruso legítimamente en ese tiempo también, pero el hombre ni siquiera había intentado negarlo, nunca. De hecho, había admitido que le despreciaba antes, ¿Cómo es que lo había dicho…? Ellos habían visto lo peor del otro y eso les permitía ver lo mejor ahora… o algo así. No necesitaba escucharlas. Esas viejas palabras. Cada quien tenía su propia historia.

Prusia frunció el ceño, antes de que una sonrisa volviera vacilante a su rostro.

"Bueno, me siento halagado de que te importe cómo me haya tratado Rusia en esos tiempos, pero ¿No estás ni siquiera un poco curioso?"

"Seguro, me da curiosidad, pero no tanta." – respondió USA, sonriéndole mostrando los dientes.

"Qué aburrido, estaba planeando hacerte rogar un poco. Oh, bueno, pronto estarás haciendo eso de todas formas."

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó el muchacho inmediatamente, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa.

"Estoy hablando de cómo me rogarás por más cuando esté reclamando tus regiones vitales." – Era el turno de Prusia de sonreírle mostrándo los dientes, mientras se inclinaba para rodear con sus brazos los hombros del muchacho.

"Creo que te estás entusiasmando demasiado." – Replicó USA sonrojándose y comenzando a empujar al hombre para alejarlo.

"Oh, admítelo América." – Ahora Prusia había comenzado a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de USA. – "Viniste hasta acá solamente por una cosa y ambos sabemos cuál es."

Mierda, las cosas habían escalado a ese nivel demasiado pronto, no sabía por cuánto más podría ganar tiempo sin que Prusia intentara reclamarlo.

"¿Qué?" – Rió él con nerviosismo. - "¿Ni siquiera me darás el beneficio de una bebida?"

"Te traje una cerveza, muñeco." – Dijo Prusia acercándose demasiado, hasta llegar a rozar sus labios contra la mejilla de USA. – "La obligación de la bebida ya ha sido satisfecha."

"Mira, la última cosa por la que vendría es por eso." – Reclamó USA, poniéndose rígido e intentando de nuevo alejar a Prusia. – "Así que aléjate."

"Deja de hacerte el difícil América, resérvate eso para tu novio. Yo solamente quiero cogerte." – Y dicho esto, le lamió la oreja.

"¡Ugh!" – USA sintió que un escalofrío perturbador le pasó por el cuerpo. - "¡Aléjate!"

Le dio un codazo en el pecho, saliendo rápidamente de su agarre y levantándose de la cama, Prusia lamió sus labios mientras se frotaba el lugar donde le había golpeado.

"Si quieres jugar de esta forma, me parece bien. Me encantan los desafíos."

USA lanzó lo que quedaba de cerveza en la lata a la cara del alemán, en el momento en que había vuelto a intentar arremeter contra él y se volteó para alejarse. Esperaba que la confesión de Italia hubiera ido bien, porque no había forma de que se quedara por más tiempo.

Prusia se enjuagó la cara, lanzando un gruñido bajo desde la garganta y se preparó para lanzarse contra la espalda en retirada del muchacho, sus piernas saltaron y se enroscaron en el torso de USA y pudo rodear el cuello de su presa con uno de sus brazos.

"¡Por el Imperio!"

"¡Argh!"

USA intentó quitar el brazo que estaba impidiéndole el paso al oxígeno y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a trastabillar hacia atrás, sus piernas golpearon contra la cama y le hicieron perder el equilibrio; cayendo con todo su peso sobre Prusia.

Ambos hicieron un sonido de "Uuf" cuando tocaron la cama, por un momento Prusia perdió el agarre que tenía sobre USA y el muchacho pudo respirar una vez más. Sin embargo, el aire le fue cortado otra vez y comenzó a rodar para quitarse al alemán de encima, no quería lastimarlo demasiado así que se estaba conteniendo. ¡Pero el tipo era como un espeluznante animal! Luego de unos momentos de gruñidos y de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, USA encontró repentinamente su pecho contra el colchón, con uno de sus brazos inmovilizado detrás su espalda, por un Prusia sonriente presionado contra él y hablando en su oído.

"Mmm, me encanta verte de esta forma América ¿Vas a detenerte de luchar ahora? ¿O te gusta el sentimiento de ser conquistado? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás con él, te hace sentir estimulado? Bueno, yo puedo hacer eso también. Prepárate para la emoción de tu vida, mein lieber."

Prusia se inclinó y le mordió el hombro, con sus dientes presionando la piel bajo la tela de la franela con mucha fuerza, lo que provocó que USA lanzara un aullido y los forzara a ambos a irse hacia atrás. Lo próximo que supo es que ambos estaban en el suelo, con algunos miembros tanteando para alejarse y otros intentando aferrarse para evitar que se separaran. El muchacho intentó arrastrarse para irse lejos de Prusia y el alemán se apresuró a agarrar sus piernas.

"¡Oh no, no lo harás Amérika! ¡Ven a donde está tu gran bruder Prusia!"

"¡Al infierno con que voy!" – Exclamó el muchacho, sacando una de las piernas del agarre del alemán y hundiendo el talón de la bota en su frente.

Pudo sacar su otra pierna y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras. Prusia alzó la mitad del cuerpo, frotándose la frente y gruñendo de nuevo. Saltó hasta pararse en sus pies muy cerca de USA y agarró una de sus piernas a mitad de camino de subida por las escaleras, haciendo que el muchacho cayera. Aprovechando esto, se apresuró a arrastrarlo de nuevo escaleras abajo y doblándose a su lado, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, hasta que llegaron a sus caderas.

"¡Maldición!" – Exclamó USA agarrando sus pantalones con desespero. - "¡Suéltame!"

"¡No tienes ni una oportunidad! ¡Eres mío América! ¡Ríndete a la grandiosa seducción y te cogeré tan fuerte que te vendrás en tres idiomas diferentes!"

"¡Gracias, pero no gracias!"

Con una patada mandó a Prusia al otro lado de la habitación y se fue corriendo hasta las escaleras, superándolas en un solo arrebato de adrenalina. Finalmente pudo atravesar la puerta del sótano, teniendo a Prusia pisándole los tobillos.

**XXX**

Alemania solo podía permanecer mirando a Italia. Con su rostro tomando un matiz rojo carmesí, sintió que el libro que tenía detrás de la espalda se le había resbalado de los dedos, sin embargo ya no supo más de él. Se sentía mareado y confuso.

"¿Tú qué?" – La pregunta había salido mucho más brusca de lo que había tenido intención.

"¡Lo siento!" – Se apresuró a disculparse Italia, encogiéndose. – "Por favor, sólo quería decírtelo… ¿Podemos, por favor, seguir siendo amigos? ¡Porque en verdad te amo mucho Alemania y no sabría qué hacer si no quieres hablarme de nuevo, si no puedo estar contigo! Discúlpame si es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero quería que lo supieras y… y…" - Fue en ese punto en el que Italia comenzó a llorar ruidosas y desvergonzadas lágrimas de tristeza. - "¡Por favor no me odies Alemania!"

"¡Deja de llorar en este instante!" – Pero eso solo hizo que Italia llorara más fuerte, aumentando el aturdimiento en la mente de Alemania. - "¡Demando que dejes de llorar!"

Con eso dicho, Italia procedió a enterrar su rostro en las manos, todavía sollozando. Lo había arruinado todo, ahora Alemania estaba realmente enojado con él, ya no gustaba de él… ¿Qué podía hacer a continuación?

Por su parte Alemania sentía como si fuera a desmayarse y le gustaría que el joven en frente de él dejara de llorar, ya que lo hacía todo más difícil. ¿Cómo podía pensar con claridad cuando su corazón latía con esa velocidad increíble?

"¡Lo siento Alemania, lo siento t-t-tanto!"

El alemán sentía que su cerebro podría sobrecargarse. Conocía esa sensación desde hacía mucho tiempo, de modo que hizo a un lado el sentimiento y se concentró en abrazar furiosamente a Italia, con su rostro sonrojándose incluso más que antes.

"¡Dije que dejarás de llorar! ¡N-no hay razón para que lo hagas!"

"¿Alemania?" – Los sollozos de Italia se detuvieron casi al instante por la impresión de ser abrazado. - "¿Tú n-no me odias?"

"¡Por supuesto que no te odio!" – Afirmó e hizo una pausa para calmarse y respirar profundo, de forma que no sonara tan enojado. – "Por supuesto que no te odio, Italia, yo te a-a-a…"

Prácticamente se estaba ahogando, intentado dejar salir las palabras de su boca e Italia se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Alemania intentaba conseguir decir las palabras. ¿Acaso estaba intentando decirle…? El italiano apretó la parte de atrás de la camisa del alemán, con una expresión de delicada esperanza en su rostro.

"¿Alemania… Alemania también se siente como yo…?"

El hombre tragó fuerte y asintió una vez, siendo su rostro la perfecta expresión de la vergüenza.

"¿En serio?" – Rió alegremente Italia con el rostro resplandeciendo de felicida.d - "¿En verdad, lo prometes Alemania? ¿No es solamente para hacerme sentir mejor?"

Por toda respuesta, Alemania se inclinó hacia él y presionó su frente contra la suya, susurrando tan bajo que Italia apenas pudo escuchar el murmullo.

"Ja, ich liebe dich." – Estas palabras hicieron que Italia enterrara el rostro en el pecho del otro, acurrucándose fuertemente contra él.

"Estoy feliz… estoy muy feliz Alemania. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto, tanto!"

Alemania le abrazó de vuelta, no confiando en que su voz pudiera salir para decir alguna palabra y estaba temblando, asustado de moverse en caso de que hiciera algo mal. Italia les separó solo un poco, secando sus ojos y tomando con sus manos el rostro del hombre, halándolo más cerca del suyo propio con lentitud. Alemania bajó su cuello rígidamente, todavía resistiendo un poco mientras Italia se paraba de puntillas, haciendo desaparecer toda la tensión dentro de él mientras sus labios se unían y él sentía que se derretía como la mantequilla.

"Así que… ¿No estabas tramando nada?" – Susurró con sus labios todavía unidos a los de Italia.

"¿Ve?" – Italia le miró confundido. - "¿Trama? ¿Qué clase de trama, Alemania? ¿La de las películas, o la de las granjas? No entiendo bien…"

"O-olvídalo." – Ya le preguntaría a USA algún día, por ahora lo olvidó por completo. – "No era nada importante."

Sintiendo que iba a estallar por muchas razones, Alemania volvió a besar a Italia. Por ahora, eso era todo lo que importaba.

**XXX**

USA había comenzado a correr por el pasillo, tenía que llegar a la puerta del frente, tenía que… Prusia alcanzó la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y la haló con violencia, haciendo que el muchacho trastabillara y esto le dio la ventaja al alemán de inmovilizarlo contra una de las puertas.

"Estás haciendo esto tan difícil, América… ¿Quieres cansarme antes de llegar a la mejor parte?"

"¡Me parece bien si la 'mejor parte' nunca llega!"

USA comenzó a palpar la madera, encontrando la manilla y la hizo rodar en el instante en que Prusia se estaba acercando para robarle un beso, empujándola y abriéndola de par en par. Estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo y cuando miraron hacia arriba se congelaron, con las quijadas abiertas por la sorpresa: Alemania e Italia parecían estar teniendo sexo del duro.

"¿…Oeste?"

"¿B-Bruder?" –Preguntó Alemania, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos como platos. - "¿América? ¿Q-Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Alemania…" -Ggimió Italia y la mirada de Alemania era de vergüenza en su más pura expresión.

"Yo…" - Prusia parpadeó un momento y luego sonrió mostrando los dientes. - ¿Puedo unírmeles?

"¡No!" – Exclamó Italia, abrazándose al cuello de Alemania y volteándose a ver a Prusia con una expresión dura en su cara, que nunca le habían visto. - "¡Alemania es mío, así que aléjate!"

Alemania parecía que iba a desmayarse por la vergüenza, Prusia parecía bastante tomado por sorpresa y USA simplemente se rió con alegría. ¡Esto era grandioso! ¡Su plan había funcionado totalmente! Así que le lanzó a Italia ambos pulgares arriba.

El italiano le sonrió con suavidad antes de volver a empujar a Alemania para besarlo.

"Okay, vamos a dejar a estos dos solos." – Y con eso USA agarró el brazo de Prusia y lo sacó de la habitación.

El alemán seguía mirando hacia el frente con una expresión entumecida en el rostro, mientras el muchacho se acomodaba los pantalones y enderezaba a Texas, preguntándose si el hombre estaría bien. Fue entonces cuando Prusia resopló y comenzó a reír, abrazándo su estómago.

"¡O-oh gott! ¡La cara de Oeste! ¡No tenía precio! ¿Quién diría que Italia tendría el coraje para decirme eso? ¡Eso fue grandioso!"

"¿No te molesta?" – Preguntó USA, sorprendido por la reacción.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – Aseguró Prusia, sonriéndole mostrándo los dientes. – "Me habría gustado anotar con Italia pero…" - se encogió de hombros – "Oeste realmente necesita tener sexo y en verdad me gusta Italia, así que mientras no se meta con mi hermano, no me importa que sean una pareja. Además, puedo acosarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Dos por uno!" – Y con eso, terminó dando una carcajada, mientras USA sacudía la cabeza a los lados con lentitud.

"No eres tan malo Prusia." – Dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida. – "Loco, hijo de puta."

"Ja, lo sé." – Respondió él, lanzándole un guiño. – "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué hace Italia aquí escabulléndose en la casa y tampoco puedo evitar notar que lo hizo justo cuando tu viniste a visitar… estabas aquí solo para distraerme ¿No es así?"

"Unidad de distracción." – Afirmó el muchacho, dándole el signo de la V de la victoria con los dedos – "La operación Anti-bloqueapenes ha sido un completo éxito."

"¿Operación Anti-bloqueapenes?" – Con eso volvió a dar una carcajada – "Je, bueno, en verdad me engañaste muy bien, eso solo me hace quererte más para mí. Rusia no te merece, una vez que te hayas dado cuenta del error que has cometido, ven a verme ¿Ja? Te daré el momento de tu vida y algo más, ¿Jum América?"

"Ya veremos" – Le respondió USA, haciendo una expresión de completo desagrado.

"Lo estaré esperando con ansias." – Aseguró Prusia, agarrándole desvergonzadamente una nalga.

"Eh… yeah. ¿Sabes qué? Dame la dirección electrónica de tu blog, creo que me suscribiré." – Y así podía vigilar lo que hacía el alemán.

"¡No ha problema"! – Volvió a sonreírle Prusia – "Hoy haré una dulce entrada."

"Por favor, no lo hagas." – Suspiró USA, haciendo que Prusia riera de nuevo y él sonriera con debilidad. – "Bueno, creo que me voy yendo, ya hice lo que vine a hacer de todas formas." – Se movió para comenzar a irse, pero Prusia le detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos.

"Algunas veces pienso que si ese cerdo capitalista desapareciera, el mundo sería un lugar mucho más tolerable."

"¿Discúlpame?" –Preguntó USA, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso es algo que tu novio le dijo a uno de esos hermanos bálticos, Lituania; esa perra que me quitó algo de territorio, cuando todavía lo tenía. Solo pensé que habías pagado lo suficiente para esa línea." – Y con eso, liberó la muñeca del muchacho. – "Nos estamos viendo, América, más temprano que tarde espero."

"…" - USA le miró por un momento y luego agitó la cabeza. - "…No acoses a esos dos ¿Entiendes? Esa es la última cosa que necesitarían, hasta luego, loco bastardo."

"Ja, buen pedazo de trasero con cara de puta."

USA le fulminó con la mirada y Prusia le lanzó una sonrisa burlona mientras le agitaba la mano, despreocupado. El muchacho dejó la casa, manteniéndola en su vista hasta que ya no pudo verla más, por si acaso al otro se le ocurría darle una emboscada. Cuando hubo llegado lo suficiente lejos, finalmente pudo relajarse.

A pesar de que esa no había sido la más limpia de las misiones y todavía se sentía un poco violado, USA podía sentir el fuerte vértigo que siempre lo embargaba cuando ayudaba con éxito a los demás países. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no tenía esa sensación y era una lástima que estuviera manchada por lo que Prusia había dicho al final.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. 'Maldición, eso ni siquiera debería importarme.'

USA llamó a un taxi y se sentó en la orilla del asiento, intentando concentrarse en su victoria.

**XXX**

El muchacho se encontraba en el terminal, mirando con ocio por una de las ventanas; Italia y Alemania estaban juntos ahora gracias a él (incluso si técnicamente casi había destruido su relación por completo, pero ese era un detalle insignificante), de modo que quería alardear sobre ello, pero a la única persona a la que le importaría remotamente era…

Se mordió el labio y gimió.

"Bien."

Luego de un momento de andar buscando su teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo sacó finalmente y marcó el número de Rusia. Sonó unas cuantas veces antes de que el eslavo lo atendiera, hablando con voz serena.

"Alfred, qué amable de tu parte el llamarme."

"Hey, no le hiciste nada a Kiku. ¿Verdad?"

"No le hice nada a tu precioso Japón, tuvimos una… especie de tregua y se fue casi al mismo instante que despertó. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que llamas?"

"Bien, eso es bueno." - ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? – "Mira, estoy de camino a casa."

"¿De dónde?" – La voz de Rusia sonaba exasperada.

"¿Eh?" – La pregunta hizo parpadear a USA por la confusión. - "¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? Alemania. Quiero decir… huh, pensé que te habrías dado cuenta."

"¿Y por qué debería saber que estás en Alemania?" – Otra vez pudo escuchar ese tono irritado.

"Bueno, te diste cuenta que estaba en Canadá sin yo tener que decírtelo y asumí que sabrías que estaba en Alemania cuando me fui." – Hubo una pausa de silencio.

"¿…Quieres decir… que no me dijiste a donde ibas porque pensaste que iba a saberlo de todas formas?"

"Duh."

"Ya veo." – Pudo escuchar cómo su voz se hacía mucho más cálida. – "Así que eso era… ¿Por qué estás en Alemania?"

El muchacho estuvo a punto de contarlo todo de una vez, pero decidió de inmediato que sería mucho mejor decirlo en persona.

"Es en verdad muy grandioso, vas a quedarte muy impresionado, te diré cuando llegue a casa. ¡Dios, es tan genial!"

"Bueno, estaré esperando con ansias el escucharlo."

"¿Hey Iván?" – USA miró por la ventana, podía ver su avión acercándose. - "¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre mi? Quiero decir, como, tu crítica más fuerte. No te contengas, en serio."

"Pero ¿Por qué?" – Rusia sonaba desconcertado.

"Sólo hazlo, es importante."

"…Pienso que en verdad puedes ser un completo idiota, te gusta meter la nariz donde no deberías y eres mucho más arrogante de lo que tienes derecho."

"¿Eso es todo?" – Hubo una pausa.

"¿Debería haber más? Creo que podría pensar en otras…"

"Nah, está bien." – Rió el muchacho. – "Gracias.!

"Eres tan extraño algunas veces, Alfred. ¿Por qué preguntas de todas formas?"

"Mmm, solamente estaba confirmando si hice la decisión correcta sobre algo, te veré en unas pocas horas."

"…Está bien, espero con ansias el volver a verte. Adiós Alfred, que tengas un buen vuelo."

"Sí, sí, te veo pronto, Iván."

Finalmente cortó sonriendo con ligereza. Justo como había pensado, la opinión de Rusia acerca de él era mucho más suave ahora y cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado de Prusia le habría causado un enojo innecesario de su parte; así que todo lo dicho en ese tiempo estaba olvidado ahora. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora estaba seguro de que el ruso no le había puesto un dispositivo de rastreo.

Las personas comenzaron a abordar el avión y USA empezó a estirarse sintiéndose bien y ligero. Ahora que los comentarios de Prusia no hacían ningún tipo de restricción sobre él, le pareció muy bien volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Mein lieber: "Mi amor" en alemán.

Ja, ich liebe dich: "Sí, yo te amo" en alemán.

**N.T**: ¡POR EL IMPERIO! ¡Ah! Estuvo genial tener esa dosis de Prusia. Quiero decir… ¿Qué tan genial puede llegar a ser? Bueno, puedo decir que lo es bastante… *pulgares arriba* y en verdad es cierto que Rusia trató bastante mal a Prusia durante la guerra. Sin embargo, durante la Unión Soviética, si supieran que no parecía estar tan mal luego de que el Muro de Berlín fuera construido. Lo digo porque leí que habían personas que lamentaban la vida como era luego de la caída del Muro, supuestamente las personas eran mucho más unidas cuando estaban con Rusia. Si recordara el nombre del artículo o el libro del que lo leí, lo pasaría.

¡Pero bueno! Yo no viví ni allá ni en esa época así que ¿Quién soy yo para intentar decir algo? *se encoge de hombros*Y con respecto al maltrato de Rusia a la parte que sería Prusia en los tiempos de guerra… en verdad era bastante cruel: después de que se vengó con creces de la traición que Alemania le había hecho al acuerdo de no agresión que habían firmado ambos países y lo intentara invadir, el gobierno ruso ponía megáfonos en los poblados alemanes conquistados, donde residían los civiles y hacía hablar a los prisioneros de guerra que tenía Rusia en su custodia. También enviaban mensajes en los megáfonos que decían "cada 5 minutos muere un alemán en Rusia, ¿Será tu hermano, tu padre, tu esposo, será tu hijo?", además de otros mensajes igual de amenazantes y emotivos al mismo tiempo. No es de extrañar que los alemanes se rindieran solamente unos meses después, más que por cualquier cosa, fueron los ataques psicológicos y bélicos soviéticos, los que maltrataron más los ánimos y las vidas de los civiles y los soldados alemanes en esos tiempos de guerra.

Ahora pasando a un tema menos desalentador… ¡La historia aparte de Alemania e Italia por fin terminó! Y fue un final feliz para las fanáticas del Alemania/Italia, aunque para aquellas que no lo son, es uno triste(?). D: ¡Ah! Y Lituania en verdad tomó algo del territorio de Prusia cuando se hubo acabado la Primera Guerra, aunque Alemania lo había intimidado para que lo devolviera en los tiempos de la Segunda, pero no pareció haber funcionado demasiado con Rusia sobre sus talones…

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	30. Chapter 30

¡Hey! Um... bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños y me voy en un corto viaje. Por eso es que tal vez no publique algo más hasta dentro de unos tres o cuatro días más o menos y si en ese plazo aún no he publicado, ya saben por qué razón puede ser. Um... sep, eso es todo.

¡Oh! Y dentro de poco me encargo de responder sus comentarios, que fueron todos bastante interesantes.

Ah y... bueno, hicieron algunos comentarios sobre el fragmento de historia que les dejé la vez pasada y no, de hecho, Rusia no es bastante cruel para lo que ha sufrido este país en todas las invasiones que se han intentando hacer en él. Y lo que fueron Alemania y Prusia tampoco fueron santos, porque ellos rompieron el acuerdo de no-agresión entre los dos países de una forma violenta y haciendo que el gobierno ruso y la misma capital quemara Moscú para no darle alguna oportunidad a los soldados de Hitler en tomar una completa victoria de los rusos. Además de que está de más hablar de las cosas terribles que hicieron los alemanes en Stalingrado, la cual resultó ser la batalla más sangrienta que pudiera haber en la historia contemporánea, llevandose la vida de aproximadamente 2 millones de personas (de los cuáles la mayoría eran civiles), apenas siendo unas 850.000 bajas las del Eje y el resto se lo dejamos a la Unión Soviética, (sino mal recuerdo siendo la mayoría rusos, porque los frentes se daban allá).

Les puedo asegurar que Rusia ha sido un país que ha aguantado innumerables baños de sangre en toda su historia, aunque sean los estúpidos gobiernos de esta nación los que provocan guerras innecesarias a veces, la mayoría de las oportunidades la milicia sólo está defendiendo el país de invasiones extranjeras.

Aunque, por supuesto, esto no hace a Rusia una nación santa ni nada, por todo el problema de la repartición de Polonia y los demás países a los que manipuló y forzó en la guerra antes de la traición de Alemania. Solamente estaba intentando dejar ver los dos lados de la moneda.

Bueno, dejando esos detalles deprimentes a un lado.

¡Disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 30)<strong>

Cuando USA finalmente entró con precipitación por la puerta de su casa, se sentía exhausto y terriblemente complacido consigo mismo. Estaba muriendo por contarle a alguien los detalles de su heróica buena acción y lo mejor era que ya tenía una audiencia que lo esperaba.

"¡Iván! ¡Hey Iván! ¿Estás aquí?"

De inmediato pudo ver cómo Rusia salía de la puerta de la cocina, con una botella de vodka en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bienvenido a casa, Alfred."

"¡Elógiame!" – Exclamó el muchacho, apresurándose a acercarse a donde estaba el ruso con los ojos brillantes. - "¡Elogia al héroe por su increíblemente genial victoria!"

"¿Qué te elogie?" – Rusia parecía bastante divertido mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"¡Sí!" – asintió USA entusiasmado. - "¡Nunca adivinarás lo que hice! Ok, estarás muy impresionado, yo absolutamente…"

"Ayudaste a Italia a unirse con Alemania." – Le interceptó Rusia.

"¿Eh?" – Parpadeó USA por la sorpresa. -" ¿Cómo es que…? ¡Mierda, totalmente me has puesto una cámara encima o algo así! ¡Mierda!"

"Italia llamó hace poco y me lo dijo." – Explicó el eslavo, riendo por las salvajes asunciones a las que llegaba el muchacho. – "Él quería que supieras que tienes su eterno agradecimiento."

USA se le quedó mirando por un tiempo, antes de abrir la boca y cerrarla de nuevo, sin habla; finalmente cayó al piso.

"¡N-no es justo Italia… Ugh! ¡Había esperado tanto para decirte eso y él ya te había llamado! ¡Creí que estaría demasiado ocupado succionándose la cara con Alemania! Maldición ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí mantener ese tipo de cosas guardadas? ¡Es tan injusto!"

"Estoy bastante impresionado." – Dijo Rusia, doblándose hacia él y abrazándolo. – "Hiciste muy bien en arreglar el desastre que provocaste, buen trabajo."

"¡Ca-cállate!" – Le espetó USA sonrojándose. - "¡No te burles! ¡Fue muy importante para mí incluso si piensas que es gracioso!"

"No me estoy burlando de ti, Alfred." – Aclaró el ruso, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos. – "Estoy siendo sincero, me alegra que hayas tomado responsabilidad por tus acciones y que hayas hecho feliz a Italia. Gracias."

Sus palabras provocaron que USA se relajara un poco en los brazos de él, sonriendo contra su pecho; amaba el sentimiento de realización luego de haber hecho algo con éxito y amaba ser elogiado por ello aún más. En los últimos tiempos parecía que las personas se quejaban por cualquier cosa que él hacía, de modo que, mientras se alejaba del abrazo de Rusia, había decidido tomar tantos elogios y misiones como le vinieran.

"Bueno, quiero decirle a alguien sobre esto y como ya lo has escuchado, se lo diré a Mattie."

"Italia solamente me dijo que le ayudaste, no cómo" – Replicó Rusia, rodeando rápidamente la cintura de USA con un brazo, acercándolo hacia sí. – "Así que dímelo, sigues corriendo a todos lados y te quiero todo para mí por un momento."

"Okay." – Respondió USA, demasiado emocionado por contar su épica experiencia, como para actuar malhumorado con el comentario del otro. – "Primero, escapé totalmente de ti y Japón con mis increíbles habilidades sin despertarlos, mi genialidad está fuera de control. Estaban los dos totalmente impactados cuando despertaron ¿Verdad?"

"Fue en verdad impactante." – Respondió Rusia pensativo. – "Particularmente para Japón: casi lo beso pensando que eras tú."

USA permaneció congelado mirándolo y Rusia respingó, quizás no debió haber dicho eso frente al muchacho y aún así, tal vez no le importaría verlo celoso. Sin embargo pudo ver que sus deseos y los actos de USA fueron bastante distintos cuando el joven comenzó a reír casi llegando al punto de la histeria, golpeando con suavidad el pecho de Rusia.

"¡Hombre! ¡Pobre Kiku! ¡Eso debió haberlo casi matado! Tendré que llamarlo para disculparme, Dios, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar su cara… ¡Debió haber sido grandiosa!"

"Podías haber estado un poco molesto." – Protestó el ruso, haciendo un puchero.

"¿Eh?" - ¿Por qué estaría molesto, por el bien de Japón? Ya que no pensaba que a Rusia le importaría algo como eso. - "¿Por cuál razón, solamente porque casi se besan por accidente? Estoy seguro de que esas no fueron tus intenciones."

"Bueno..." – Suspiró Rusia. –"Adelante, sigue con la historia."

"¡Cierto, cierto!" – Asintió el joven, entusiasmado de nuevo. – "Okay, entonces yo estaba todo saliendo del avión y me encontré con Italia, él estaba todo nervioso y yo estaba todo '¡Tu puedes hacerlo Italia!' ¡Y rompí su bandera y fue un momento conmovedor de determinación juvenil para una victoria asegurada!"

"Estás usando demasiadas extrañas palabras descriptivas, Alfred."

"Como sea, así que de todas formas, luego de haberlo conmovido enormemente con mis asombrosas palabras de coraje, nos fuimos a la casa de Alemania. Nos infiltramos en las afueras todo estilo operación cooperativa y luego fui a la puerta principal, por supuesto que Prusia fue quien salió y yo fui todo fino y lo engañé para que me dijera si Alemania estaba allí, que sí estaba por supuesto y entonces la operación Anti-Bloqueapenes pudo comenzar."

"¿Operación qué?" – Preguntó Rusia, comenzando a reír.

"Ya me escuchaste, como sea, ¡Deja de interrumpir mi flujo de ideas! Veamos, así que entré en la casa ¿Sabías que Prusia vive en el sótano de Alemania? Creo que lo hace para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance, aunque no parece funcionar demasiado. Bueno, llevó unas cervezas y estaba hablando sobre su blog y yo estaba como, usando mis geniales habilidades de conversación distractoras y estaban funcionando demasiado hasta que…" - Hizo una pausa repentina, dándose cuenta de cuán mal Rusia se tomaría ese segmento de la historia. Por su parte, Rusia ya había notado la duda en el relato del muchacho.

"¿Qué hizo?" – Le interrogó con la voz fría.

"Él, um…" - Ya que había comenzado, debía terminarlo. De todas formas había hecho un desastre de todo desde el principio - "¿Sabías que Prusia mantenía diarios guardados? Creo que él tiene un montón de cosas que dijiste cuando se quedó contigo. Um… fuiste un verdadero pendejo con él."

"No le hice nada que él no mereciera." – Replicó el eslavo con rigidez, casi retándolo a que se atreviera a cuestionarle.

"…Él escribió sobre eso supongo." – Comentó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño. Esa actitud de Rusia le molestaba. – "Y las cosas que dijiste sobre mí en ese tiempo. Me ofreció leerlas también."

"…" - Los ojos del ruso se hicieron más grandes y el enojo fue reemplazado con inquietud. - "¿…Eso hizo?"

"Terminé sin leer nada así que no tienes que parecer tan nervioso, quiero decir, eso ya se ha acabado y yo también dije un montón de cosas, así que… no es como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de qué tan pendejos fuimos el uno con el otro en ese tiempo. Como sea, así que me ofreció leerlo y yo estaba como: 'No, gracias, no necesito escucharlo, ni leerlo' porque no lo hice."

"Eso me hace muy feliz." – Dijo Rusia, abrazándolo fuerte.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Hombre, eres tan extraño! Simplemente es de lógica ¿Okay?"

"Pero es que muestra qué tan lejos hemos llegado, como para que no lo usaras como excusa y molestarte conmigo." – le explicó el otro, sonriendo. – "Ah, ¿Es por eso por lo que preguntaste cómo me sentía respecto a ti ahora?"

"Bueno… sí, yo solo… quería asegurarme de que tenía razón. Que por cierto la tenía ¿Sabes?"

"Eres precioso." – Aseguró el eslavo, besando su mejilla.

"¡No-oh!" – Exclamó el muchacho, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. - "¡Espeluznante! Dios ¿Puedo continuar con la historia o no?"

"Da, continúa." – Le instó a proseguir Rusia, bajando la presión de sus brazos un poco.

"Así que le dije a Prusia: 'De ninguna manera, tipo'. Además de que también tenía que pagar por leer las cosas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero con eso y yo definitivamente no estaba interesado en algo así. Pero entonces él como que… ¡Me atacó! Jodidamente comenzó a agarrar - eh, uh… bueno él, um, me atacó, sí, y estábamos… ¡Peleando! Eso es, estábamos peleando y ¡Dios mío, ese tipo puede sujetarse como, no lo sé, una grapa o algo! Fue difícil quitármelo de encima, pero al final lo hice como el héroe súper genial que soy y el hijo de puta me mordió y…"

"¿Te mordió?" – Ya desde que había comenzado a contar este punto, Rusia había empezando a fruncir el ceño, sobre todo por la no tan satisfactoria "Pelea". Pero cuando había dicho eso, sus ojos brillaron.

"Bueno… um, sí. Y también dolió bastante." – El muchacho se descubrió la parte del hombro, siseando cuando vio la marca oscura con el perfecto duplicado de los dientes de Prusia. - "¡Joder! ¡El tipo es como un tiburón! Se ve tan mal, Dios."

Rusia miró con furia la marca, pasando un dedo por encima de ella y provocando que el muchacho se encogiera.

"¡Au! ten cuidado todavía está tierno."

"Voy a matar a Prusia."

"Hey" – Oh, mierda – "No hay razón para reaccionar de forma tan exagerada."

"Ese ублюдок (Ublyudok) marcó lo que me pertenece." – Comenzó Rusia, lanzándole una mirada cortante. – "No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, cuando arruinó tu piel con su asquerosa boca."

"¡Hey, deja de referirte a mí como su fuera de tu jodida propiedad! No veo una estampa gigante en mi frente que diga 'Propiedad de Rusia', así que ya basta."

"Para eso está esto, querido Alfred." – Dijo Rusia en voz baja, mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el chupón en su cuello, que ya estaba desvaneciéndose. – "Y parece que él lo ignoró con prontitud, por lo que voy a sacarle el corazón."

"¿Por qué tus dos únicas configuraciones tienen que ser modo súper raramente normal o defectuoso modo real y jodidamente espeluznante?" –Eexclamó USA, agarrando los hombros del hombre. - "¡Él me mordió, pero no le dejé hacer nada más! No hay necesidad de matarlo, él no están malo ¿Sabes? Estaba siendo un completo huevón, pero solamente porque estaba preocupado por Alemania."

"Y piensas que eso me interesa. Sus intenciones no me importan, son sus acciones con las que tengo el problema."

"Mira, él se detuvo al enterarse de la misión cuando entramos en la sala donde Italia y Alemania lo estaban haciendo a lo duro. ¡No vayas a matarlo! Yo me puse a mi mismo en esa posición por el bien de Italia, no es como si fuera su culpa; además de que no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡Era mi misión!"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" – Le preguntó Rusia, mirándolo exasperado. – "Sí es mi problema cuando alguien más está intentando reclamarte, solamente yo tengo ese derecho."

"¡Claro que no lo tienes! Nadie puede reclamarme a menos que le dé permiso ¡Y es seguro como que Alá es el dios de los musulmanes, que no te lo he dado a ti! Y ¿Puedo ser franco contigo? Creo que Prusia quiere saltar sobre mí porque tiene un rencor sobre ti. ¡Así que puedes estar tan molesto sobre esto como quieras, pero tuve que ir por todo eso solamente por tu culpa!"

"¿Por mí?" – Rusia le miraba incrédulo. - "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué haría él eso por mi culpa? No tiene sentido."

"¡Claro que lo tiene! Puedo decirte que Prusia nunca había estado interesado en mí, hasta que enviaste esa foto de nosotros besándonos al mundo. Así que creo que quiere mi súper sexy cuerpo porque cree que es tuyo, que por supuesto no lo es."

"Entonces" – El ruso frunció el ceño de nuevo en este punto. – "¿Estás intentando decirme que Prusia quiere tener sexo contigo porque estamos juntos y desea causarme daño a través de ti?"

"Porque _piensa_ que estamos juntos." – Le corrigió USA. – "Y sí, esencialmente, además del hecho de que simplemente le gusta tener sexo, pienso que es eso. Quiero decir, saltó de mí a Italia y Alemania en segundos, no puede ser tan serio."

No es que le fuera a revelar la intensa lucha que tuvo que librar contra Prusia para quitárselo de encima.

"De alguna forma" – Rusia levantó la quijada del muchacho para mirarle directamente. – "El pensar que te está utilizando para llegar hasta mi me molesta aún más, definitivamente lo mataré la próxima vez que lo vea y será doloroso."

"N-no seas estúpido." – Había algo casi… dulce en lo que había dicho. Bueno, bien, enterrado en una pila gigante de espeluznante psicosis, pero igual. – "No vale tu tiempo. Mira, yo puedo cuidar de mi mismo, no soy un niño y no necesito que me protejas o que te vengues o lo que sea."

"Continúas diciendo eso y sin embargo, cada vez que te dejo solo de alguna forma terminas metiéndote en situaciones comprometedoras. Pienso que debería mantener mejor un ojo sobre ti ¿Da?"

"¡No, nada de 'Da'! Mira, no quiero que me andes respirando en la nuca todo el tiempo, solamente porque tienes problemas de celos."

Rusia miró hacia abajo, observando la mirada de desafío con que le respondía USA. _Es imposible inmovilizar a un sueño y eso es lo que América-san es_.

"Pero si no te sigo y si no puedo contenerte, entonces siempre me dejarás detrás y eso también me hace sentir solo. Así que ¿Qué debería hacer?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, que estaba preparado para una pelea, no para eso. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía Rusia a sacar su carta de "soy un alma solitaria en busca de consuelo"! Y aún así, eso le recordó que la única razón por la que dejaba al ruso permanecer en su casa era para ayudarlo a ser más normal y que de esa forma pudiera hacer amigos.

"Bueno, quiero decir…" - No pudo evitar mirar a un lado. – "Una parte de hacerte cercano a las personas es el aprender a ajustarte a ellas, hay ciertas cosas que aprendes de ellas y tienes que aceptarlas o sino no puedes ser su amigo. Yo hago muchas cosas y sigo muchos caprichos al azar, no voy a dejar a nadie atrás, pero sí necesito libertad para ir a mis pequeñas aventuras. Estoy seguro que hay cosas así contigo también ¿No es así? Como el hecho de que sería difícil ser tu amigo, si no se está dispuesto a aceptar tú… eh… intensidad."

Rusia parecía estar pensando en estas ideas, aunque no se veía que le gustaran en absoluto.

"Okay, piénsalo de esta manera. Todos nosotros tenemos que mantener compromisos con nuestros jefes ¿No es así? Con las demás personas también lo hacemos, solamente que con los amigos, lo haces porque te gustan y no porque es un deber y, um, prometo que me quedaré en casa por un tiempo; este último par de días ha sido un poco loco, pero no tengo más planes por el momento." – Sólo se quedaría en casa en orden de enseñarle a Rusia un comportamiento más aceptable, por supuesto.

"¿Lo prometes?" – Preguntó el susodicho, sonriendo un poco. – "Está bien entonces, estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no tendría ningún tiempo contigo solo para mí."

"¡Ugh, no lo digas de esa forma! Solamente vamos a tener momentos de relajo, no es como si fuera realmente interesante. ¿Puedo terminar mi épica historia ahora? Estoy tan cansado."

"Por favor, hazlo." – Asintió el ruso.

"Así que derroté a Prusia y Alemania e Italia están tan juntos, todo gracias a mí y yo salve el día para siempre. ¡Fin!" – Rusia resopló y abrazó de nuevo a USA con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a reírse. - "¡Hey, cállate! ¡No te rías de mí!"

"Eres tan increíblemente divertido." – Dijo el eslavo, besando la sien del muchacho – "Y tan lleno de ti mismo, eso lo encuentro mucho más atractivo ahora de lo que lo había hecho antes."

"Apestas." – Le aseguró USA, lanzándole una mirada amarga. – "Si yo fuera tú, estaría reventando del asombro."

"¿Debería mostrarte cuán impresionado estoy?" – Le susurró Rusia, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo que los ojos del muchacho se agrandaran.

"¡N-no!" – Replicó el otro, intentando alejarse de él. – "Puedo sentir todo tu asombro y admiración en mi corazón. Quiero ir a dormir ahora. ¿Sabes qué poco pude dormir ayer, cretino? O en, como, las últimas semanas en realidad."

"Lo siento mucho" – Se disculpó Rusia, frotando el hombro del muchacho con su frente. – "Vayamos a la cama entonces, ¿Da?"

"¡Nadie te invitó!"

"¿Oh? Pero allí es donde he estado durmiendo últimamente, sería extraño que me sacaras en este punto. ¿No te parece?"

·¡Lo que me parece extraño es que estuvieses durmiendo allí!· – Exclamó el muchacho, lanzándole un fruncimiento malhumorado. Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera mantener al gran torpe fuera de su cama, ya que tenía su expresión de 'voy a tener exactamente lo que quiero', de modo que al menos utilizaría aquello en su ventaja. Así que le pinchó el rostro al eslavo con un dedo. – "La única forma de que duermas conmigo es si prometes no asesinar a Prusia, ni mutilarlo, ni nada."

"Jum" – Rusia hizo un amago de morder el dedo con el que el muchacho le había pinchado, pero USA lo retiró más rápido. – "Siempre proteges a los que tiene menos sentido proteger, ese es uno de tus problemas, pero si insistes, no lo lastimaré físicamente."

"Bien. Ahora es hora de ir a la cama y recuerda mantener las manos de tu lado, anoche apestó."

"Lo que tu digas, мой милый (Moy miluy)" – Dijo él, besando la mejilla de USA nuevamente, antes de liberarlo de su abrazo.

"¿Qué, palabras cariñosas en ruso ahora?" – Preguntó, alejándose de él un poco y frotándose la mejilla en que le besó el otro.

"Solo estoy intentando algunas hasta encontrar una que me guste." – Le sonrió el ruso.

"Me voy a la cama." – Dijo el muchacho como toda respuesta y rodando los ojos – "Diviértete pensando en eso, grandote."

"Deberías pensar en uno para mí también, Alfred."

"Oh, seguro…" - dijo alto para Rusia y luego murmuró cuando se hubo volteado. – "He pensado en unas cuantas con las que llamarte."

Se detuvo en el baño para cepillarse los dientes y luego se dirigió hasta su habitación, fantaseando con el momento en que su cabeza tocara la almohada, de modo que, con la intención de saltar y lanzarse hasta el colchón, abrió la puerta de golpe, solamente para congelarse.

"¡P-pero qué demonios!"

La habitación estaba total y completamente llena de girasoles, dio unos cuantos pasos dentro del cuarto, mirándolos boquiabierto. ¿No se había deshecho de la mayoría de los girasoles en su sala?

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Alfred?" – USA saltó por la impresión y volteó, para observar a Rusia sonriéndole. - "¿Te gustan?"

"¿De dónde han venido todos estos?" – Dijo simplemente, apuntando las flores estúpidamente.

"De mi, tonto. Pensé que debía obsequiarte algo por arreglar el problema de Italia con Alemania, además de que la mayoría de los girasoles que te envié antes han muerto. En verdad embellecen la habitación ¿No te parece?"

"…Oh, señor, estoy tan cansado." – Aseguró USA, frotándose la frente.

"Entonces ve a dormir." – Le incentivó Rusia, frotándole los cabellos. – "También me meteré a la cama dentro de un momento." – Luego le acarició la mejilla y el muchacho le quitó la mano.

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer, tú haz lo que quieras. ¡Y recuerda mantenerte en tu lado de la cama!"

"Por supuesto." – Rusia le lanzó una aparente sonrisa inocente. – "Descansa bien."

USA simplemente levantó una mano como toda respuesta, haciendo que Rusia riera por lo bajo y saliera de la habitación. Cuando lo hubo hecho, el muchacho suspiró y fulminó con la mirada a un grupo de girasoles.

"…Así que el demonio de los girasoles vuelve a hacer de las suyas."

Con eso caminó hasta la cama, dejando a Texas en la mesilla y dándose cuenta de que había una caja enorme que nunca había visto y la tomó curioso.

"¿Dulces?" – Se preguntó al abrirla. Tomó uno de las grajeas y se la llevó a la boca: un sabor fuerte y helado le hizo cosquillas a sus papilas gustativas. - "¿Mentas? ¡Esta caja es enorme! ¿¡Cuánto piensa quedarse! ¡Dios, pero qué raro es! ¡Y como si las fuera a utilizar para eso de todas formas!"

De modo que, sonrojado, rodó en su cama, enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas. Aún así, considerando todas las cosas pasadas, se sentía realmente bien y por primera vez en lo que parecían años su mente se sentía en paz. Exhausto y contento, USA cerró sus ojos y, por primera vez en cerca de dos meses, se durmió de inmediato.

Bastante después, Rusia finalmente llegó a la habitación, caminando hasta el borde de la cama y observando al muchacho. Su rostro lucía sereno, despreocupado; se veía bastante dulce en ese momento. Sonriendo, se metió en la cama y se acostó cerca de USA, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Murmurando con suavidad, el joven se volteó hacia la fuente de calor sin despertarse, provocando que el eslavo reprimiera una risita y besara su frente.

"Buenas noches мой подсолнечника (Moy podsolnechnika)"

El hombre miró el rostro dormido de USA por un largo tiempo. Le molestaba que los eventos del pasado pudieran volver a amenazar su intento de mantener una relación con el muchacho ahora. El hacer a Alfred su amante escapaba de todo ello y nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera causarle problemas; esto en verdad era mucho más difícil de lo que había creído y las cosas parecían estar recordándoselo constantemente.

Suspirando en silencio, Rusia acercó a USA un poco más. Iba a protegerlo si era necesario, nadie interferiría con sus planes: en especial no cuando las cosas finalmente parecían estar yendo bien.

* * *

><p>Rusia se despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose bien descansado, hizo sonar su cuello y abrió los ojos con lentitud. USA se hallaba debajo de su axila, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho y respirando suavemente. Mirando el rostro del muchacho, decidió que no había comparación entre la diferencia de despertar con él en sus brazos que con Japón.<p>

Comenzó a formar círculos perezosos en los costados de USA, donde la piel estaba expuesta, haciendo que el muchacho hiciera un sonido alentador y sonriera dormido todavía. Divertido, el ruso deslizó su mano hasta el estómago del joven, frotándolo con lentitud y haciendo que USA murmurara y se presionara contra él.

Con la sonrisa haciéndose más ancha, Rusia dejó deslizar sus dedos hasta el elástico de los bóxers del muchacho, los bajó hasta por debajo de su cintura y movió su mano para rodear el miembro medio excitado del muchacho.

"Mmm, ¿Estás teniendo buenos sueños, Alfred? Más te vale que sean conmigo."

Dijo, riendo entre dientes y dándole un firme apretón, haciendo que el otro gimiera en sueños. ¿Así que USA pensaba que su cuerpo no le pertenecía? Tal vez era momento de demostrarle lo contrario. Rusia se sentó en la cama, colocando al joven entre sus piernas y con su cabeza descansando en su pecho de nuevo. Esto hizo que el rostro de USA comenzara a moverse, ya que el cambio de posiciones lo había hecho acercarse al despertar.

Sin perder un segundo, Rusia comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre el pene de USA, con su pulgar jugueteando con la cabeza y haciendo que la respiración del muchacho comenzara a hacerse más rápida y que su rostro se sonrojara de un bonito color. El hombre alcanzó en la mesilla la caja de las mentas y agarró algunas, de seguro que las necesitaría dentro de poco.

USA comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra la mano del otro, soñoliento y gimoteando.

"Sí… Mmm…"

Y Rusia había comenzado a dejar un rastro de besos en el cuello del muchacho, era música para sus oídos, los murmullos y gemidos de anhelo del joven.

USA se sentía bien, realmente bien. Tanto que lo estaba sacando de sus sueños y comenzaba a despertarlo, mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban para abrirse, al comienzo solamente se dio cuenta del calor y de la maravillosa fricción. Luego de una presión suave en su cuello, ¿Dónde… qué… quién…? ¿Acaso importaba cuando se sentía tan bien?

Y jadeó cuando el ritmo se incrementó de nuevo.

"¡Mnn! M-más…"

"¿Te gusta?" – Pudo escuchar y luego una risita por lo bajo.

El muchacho de repente estaba un cien por ciento más despierto que antes, ¡Oh, mierda, eso en verdad estaba sucediendo! Rápidamente volteó la cabeza para mirar a Rusia.

"Q-Qué carajo crees que estás- Ooh~" - Su cabeza cayó de nuevo en el pecho de Rusia, mientras la mano del hombre jugueteaba con él justamente como le gustaba y haciendo que su determinación se debilitara. – "B-bastardo. ¡Atacándome cuando estoy más vulnerable!"

"¿Qué mejor momento para hacerlo?" – Susurró roncamente el eslavo, mientras besaba el arco de su oreja.

El muchacho estaba a punto de gritarle al jodido ruso cuando este le introdujo algo en la boca, su lengua cosquilleaba por el fuerte sabor a menta y comenzó a toser; no se había recuperado muy bien de eso, cuando Rusia le dio un beso con la boca abierta. Con las lenguas, la saliva y la frescura de la menta entremezclándose, la mente de USA se fue a las nubes.

Había sido tanto tiempo desde que no hacía nada como esto y la mano de uno mismo es un pobre equivalente. Sabía que debía detener a Rusia antes de que fuera muy tarde, que debía mostrarle que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante él solo así pero… pero… pero se sentía tan jodidamente fantástico.

El eslavo interrumpió el beso, lamiendo un rastro de saliva desde la quijada de USA y manteniéndose cerca de él, con los labios rozando las mejillas del muchacho.

"Una vez me dijiste que tenías necesidades, Alfred y yo estoy más que feliz de satisfacerlas por ti, si me dejaras…" - E hizo una mueca burlona contra la piel de USA, mientras al muchacho se le escapó un gemido.

"I-Iván, tú, c-cretino…"

Dándole un beso ligero en los labios, Rusia cambió el foco de atención de su boca, incluso cuando su mano continuaba devotamente con su tarea. Con su mano libre haló la franela del muchacho, dejando al descubierto su hombro y la mordida que Prusia le había hecho, chasqueó la lengua mirándola y comenzó a lamer alrededor de las marcas.

USA apretó las sábanas debajo de su puño con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior para impedir que más sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su boca. No debía permitir que Rusia le hiciera esto, ¡No _podía_ permitir que Rusia le hiciera esto! Y sin embargo estaba tan cerca, de seguro, solo por esta vez no dolería ¿Verdad…? No es como que iba a dejar que esto pasara de nuevo y era definitivo que le patearía el trasero más tarde, pero justo ahora no quería que se detuviera.

El eslavo pudo sentir al muchacho rendirse ante él, su cuerpo se relajó en su torso aún si continuaba luchando con su mano. USA era lindo y tan joven, quería ser amado y elogiado, su ego era un punto débil que Rusia ahora conocía y parecía que su cuerpo también lo era, al menos cuando sus defensas estaban bajas.

La respiración del norteamericano comenzó a hacerse dificultosa y retorció las sábanas que tenía en sus manos con más fuerza, esperando que no se rompieran; había hecho cosas como aquella por accidente. Su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente y también sentía que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

"Iván, yo…"

Rusia entendió la indirecta y con su lengua todavía jugando sobre las marcas oscuras, dejó todos y cada uno de los juegos atrás y su mano empezó a acariciar firmemente a USA, mientras comenzaba a ajustar sus dientes sobre la marca que había hecho Prusia. El muchacho resoplaba y gemía mientras el otro simultáneamente le hacía venirse y le mordía el hombro bastante fuerte, haciendo que el dolor, junto con el placer chocaran y se mezclaran, mientras el cuerpo de USA se arqueaba por última vez en los brazos del ruso. Temblando y exaltado, cerró los ojos mientras sentía que un brillo cálido le atravesaba por todo el cuerpo.

Rusia retiró su mano y respiró profundo contra el cuello de USA.

"Eso está mejor… espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Alfred. Considera mi 'te debo' pagado por completo. Iré a hacer el desayuno." – Con eso besó a USA ligeramente, acariciando su quijada y salió de la cama, apartándose desde atrás – "¿Tal vez deberías ir a limpiarte?"

Y riendo por lo bajo salió finalmente de la habitación. Mientras el placer comenzaba a disminuir, USA tocó con cautela su dolorido hombro y miró a los girasoles que llenaban la habitación con horror naciente. 'Oh, Dios ¿Qué he hecho?'

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

ублюдок (Ublyudok): "Bastardo" en ruso.

мой милый (Moy miluy): "Mi querido" o simplemente "Querido" en ruso también.

мой подсолнечника (Moy podsolnechnika): "Mi girasol" en ruso.

**N.T:** "¡Elógiame! ¡Elogia al héroe por su increíblemente genial victoria!" USA se escuchó increíblemente tierno con esas frases. ¡Como un niño! No sé, me gustó mucho.

Y no, no quiero hablar de la muy obvia sexy escena que acaba de pasar, mejor se las dejo disfrutar sin arruinárselas. ¡Jajajaja!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	31. Chapter 31

Oh Dios, hace tanto que no publico nada. ;o; Seguro que muchas de ustedes olvidaron esta historia, pero más les vale que no porque se va a poner buena. ¡Huajajajaja! -Se suponía que esa era una risa malvada... oTL-

OK, en serio lamento el abandono, pero han pasado unas cuantas cosas y se me pasó el cumpleaños de Alfred (que esté celebrando el cumpleaños de un personaje ficticio es MUY extraño, pero al menos me consuelo con que representa la independencia del país así que puedo felicitar a los gringos también. :D) y se supone que ya para ese día estaría de vuelta y... ya han pasado dos semanas. T-T

¡Bueno, pero aquí está otro capítulo de la historia! ¡La continuación de ese sexy encuentro matutino y las consecuencias que desembocará en el desarrollo de la relación que comparten nuestros protagonistas! ¡Muajajajaja! -Se supone que esa era otra risa malvada... oTL-

(Por cierto chicas y chicos por si acaso, nadie quita que un chico esté leyendo esto. Ustedes son unas pervertidas, es el capítulo que tiene más comentarios y sospecho que es por el casi lemon que hubo por allí. ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y no tiene NADA que ver el que hubiera publicado justo horas antes de salir de viaje por la impaciencia de traducir el capítulo y tampoco tiene NADA que ver el que casi me desangrara con la traducción de esa parte. No soy tan pervertida como ustedes. *sarcasmo* 8D)

Por cierto, hablando del viaje. ¡Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos en mi cumpleaños y para el viaje! Ustedes son lo máximo.

Ahora me callo, es que tenía tiempo sin escribir por acá y... ;o;

¡Disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 31)<strong>

USA se sentó en la cama y miró sin habla a las sábanas por un momento. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Cómo podía haber dejado a Rusia… haberle dejado…? Su rostro se sonrojó con furia solo con haberlo pensado ¿Era en verdad tan débil? ¡Su cuerpo le había traicionado!

Lanzó las sábanas a un lado, ignorando por el momento la vergonzosa evidencia de lo que había permitido que ocurriera y volviendo a su pose de guerra, se apresuró a llegar a la cocina tempestuosamente.

"¡Rusia tú…!" – pero de una vez hizo silencio cuando vio al hombre sosteniendo un sartén.

"¿Da, Alfred? Y en verdad ¿Cómo puedes usar ese nombre después de lo que acaba de suceder? Eres tan frío."

"Tú…" - comenzó USA, volviendo a sonrojarse e intentando sacudirse de encima el comentario. - "¡Me engañaste, bastardo! "¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar ventaja de mí de esa forma?"

"¿Tomar ventaja…?" – Repitió Rusia, sonriéndole mostrando los dientes. – "No tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres, Alfred, tu pudiste pedirme que me detuviera en cualquier momento. En verdad no sé por qué estás tan molesto, ni siquiera saqué algún beneficio de todo esto."

"T-tú me humillaste y me viste v-venirme en tus manos." – Escupió el muchacho, avergonzado hasta más no poder. - "¡Literalmente!" – Esto provocó que el ruso comenzara a reír.

"Mmm, eso es cierto." – Dijo, mientras buscaba comida dentro de la nevera. – "Supongo que eso es un incentivo, te ves realmente sexy cuando me quieres con tanta intensidad."

"¡Yo no te quiero!" – pudo lograr decir USA, luego de prácticamente atragantarse.

"¿No?" – Esa maldita sonrisa burlona de nuevo. – "Tu cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo con lo que dices."

"¡Jódete! ¡No pude evitar eso, estaba indefenso a tu ataque!"

Con esto dicho, Rusia dejó todas las cosas que iba a utilizar en el mesón y se acercó al muchacho, quien se encogió dando unos pasos atrás y contrajo el rostro cuando el eslavo tocó su mejilla.

"No tengo idea de por qué estás siendo tan sensible a causa de esto, no es tan diferente de lo que pasaba con todos tus 'amigos con derechos', ¿Da?"

"Sí, a excepción de una diferencia muy grande." – Replicó USA, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. - "¡Tú no quieres ser sólo amigos!"

Rusia hizo una pausa antes de responder, abriendo más los ojos con ligereza. En el pasado, el muchacho hubiera hecho énfasis de que ellos no eran amigos y muchos menos amantes, ahora simplemente había dicho "más que amigos". Entonces ¿USA le consideraba realmente un amigo? Si es así, era un progreso asombroso, que le hizo sentir una burbuja de calidez en el pecho y sonreír con suavidad en dirección al joven.

"Esto es cierto pero, en la práctica, no es tan diferente hasta que haya tenido éxito en hacer que te enamores de mí" – Afirmó, comenzando a inclinarse para besar al muchacho, quien se apresuró a empujarlo.

"¡Eres un espeluznante! ¿Y qué demonios fue eso de morderme el hombro? ¡Dolió como un coñazo!" – Cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema.

"Lamento eso." – Se apresuró Rusia a disculparse, capturando su cintura con los brazos. – "Pero no había forma de que permitiera que siguieras paseando por allí con la marca de ese petulante bastardo en ti, la única forma en que pensé para quitártela es cubrirla con la mía propia."

"Bueno, no lo aprecio en lo absoluto. ¡No vayas simplemente mordiendo a la gente!"

"Sí, cariño." – Respondió Rusia, pinchándole la mejilla con suavidad.

"¡Sólo te estás burlando de mí ahora!" – Exclamó el muchacho erizándose.

"Tal vez sólo un poco" – riendo por lo bajo, Rusia comenzó a sacudir la cabeza negando – "no es demasiado difícil. Realmente deberías ir a limpiarte ahora, cuando estés listo ya el desayuno estará preparado."

"En verdad me molesta mucho la forma en que no te tomas nada de lo que digo en serio." – Aseguró el muchacho, mirándole con amargura y separándose de él.

"No seas tonto, me tomo muy en serio lo que dices. Que elija el escucharlo o no es una cuestión por completo diferente."

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, USA fulminándolo con los ojos y Rusia sonriéndole con dulzura. Finalmente el muchacho le lanzó un puñetazo en el pecho, con suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo sin respiración.

"Voy a darme una ducha, cretino. Ven tan siquiera cerca del baño y te mueres."

Con esa declaración de muerte, salió de la cocina con todo el cuerpo en modo de batalla por si era necesario, mientras Rusia se frotaba el pecho y recobraba la habilidad para respirar. Demonios, él podía lanzar un buen golpe cuando quería. Ya habiéndose recuperado, sacudió la cabeza y volvió de nuevo hasta el refrigerador; USA estaba lanzando otra de sus rabietas en ese momento, pero sin duda alguna volvería. Ese pensamiento le complacía inmensamente y le hacía tararear mientras ponía manos a la obra.

**XXX**

USA se aseguró por décima vez de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada antes de comenzar a desvestirse, muriéndose de la vergüenza mientras sus dedos sacudían una sustancia secándose en su estómago, que mejor no se molestaba en identificar. Abrió la válvula para dejar salir el agua y esperó hasta que el líquido estuviera muy caliente antes de entrar en ella, apretando los dientes y dejando que corriera sobre su cuerpo; limpiando todo el rastro de lujuria que lo había despertado ese día. Dejó que el fluido rociara su cuerpo por un largo tiempo, mientras sus pensamientos pasaban atolondradamente por su mente; debió haberle pateado el trasero a Rusia, debió haber dicho que no, debió haber hecho algo, lo que fuera, así que ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Solamente el intentar pensar una razón, hizo que dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás y acto seguido, la lanzó hacia delante con fuerza, impactando con un fuerte golpe en la pared, que inmediatamente pagó con un dolor de cabeza relampagueante.

"¡Aaaah! ¡Soy tan jodidamente estúpido! ¿Por qué dejaría que eso pasara y con Rusia de entre todas las personas existiendo en este planeta?"

La respuesta vino a él simple y completamente honesta: Porque se había sentido jodidamente bien y porque había permanecido en celibato por demasiado tiempo.

Pero… ¡Pero no podía encenderse con Rusia! ¡Eso debería ser físicamente imposible! Sonrojado, el recuerdo de la sensación de las manos del ruso tocándole le dijo lo contrario. Okay, así que Rusia podía encenderlo con bastante facilidad. ¡Pero no es porque estuviera atraído por él! En definitiva no era por eso… estaba seguro de que tendría esa reacción con cualquiera en sus circunstancias actuales de abstención.

No es que Prusia haya sido particularmente tentador para él.

¡Maldición, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas que diera a entender que podía sentirse atraído por Rusia! ¡Eso es demasiado vergonzoso incluso de pensarlo! Además, el eslavo era un posesivo, espeluznante psicópata. ¡Seguramente no podía estar interesado en alguien así! Ni en un billón de miles de millones de años luz en la galaxia lejana interespacial.

Suspirando, se dobló, abrazando sus piernas. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido Rusia y hacerle algo como aquello? Él no estaba enamorado del hombre, pero pensar que le parecía atractivo físicamente le confundía bastante.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, las palabras que Rusia le había dicho antes cruzaron por su mente: _"__Una vez me dijiste que tenías necesidades, Alfred y yo estoy más que feliz de satisfacerlas por ti, si me dejaras…"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ¿¡En qué estaba pensando! De modo que volvió a lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y la impactó una vez más contra la pared.

"¡Joder eso duele como…!" – haciendo una mueca de dolor, se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Maldita sea, todo esto era definitivamente culpa de Rusia!

Aún así, lo que había dicho sobre amigos con derechos… cuando Rusia llegase al punto en que finalmente se diera cuenta de que no estaba interesado en él y terminaran siendo simples amigos… ¿Estaría dispuesto a ser esa clase de amigo con el ruso?

Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas por el conflicto interno que acompañó a esa última pregunta.

Sexo es sexo sin importar la relación.

Sexo casual con amigos no es nada importante.

Solamente pueden tener sexo si es seguro que únicamente son amigos.

No hay forma de que pueda tener sexo con Rusia, sean amigos o no.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan confuso?

Se preguntó qué demonios pensaba su parte de país al respecto, así que, cerrando los ojos, intentó sincronizarse con los pensamientos de su otro ego en busca de respuestas.

_Mientras no me descarrile del camino y complete mi misión con éxito, no importa lo que haga._

Oh, eso fue útil por completo. Disgustado consigo mismo en todos los niveles, finalmente se levantó y cerró la válvula del agua, que estaba fría de todas formas.

¿Tal vez estaba bien…? No es que quería tener sexo con Rusia, pero si hacían algo de las cosas menos serias… y no es como que él fuera a comenzar nada, solamente sería si Rusia comenzaba…

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

¡No podía darse por vencido así como así! ¡Él era los Estados Unidos de América! Pilar de la libertad, la fuerza, la justicia y…

¿Qué tenía todo eso que ver con su vida sexual?

Y con un gran impacto se dio cuenta de que esto no tenía nada que ver con su parte de país, no importaba si él era USA, de hecho era irrelevante; esta elección la tenía que hacer él como Alfred. Al final venía siendo si a él, por sí mismo, como individuo, no le importaba tener una relación sexual activa con Iván. No Rusia. Iván.

Y de repente estaba ahora diez veces más confundido que antes.

**XXX**

Inglaterra se encontraba bordando en ese momento, se sentía muy bien el poder volver usar sus dos manos una vez más y cuán irritante había sido tener que arreglárselas sin ninguna. Incluso cuando su brazo había estado todavía curándose, se le había hecho frustrante en exceso el intentar hacer cualquier cosa; en especial durante las ocasiones en que Francia le había visitado para intentar "ayudarle", haciendo un condenado de desastre de todo.

Su teléfono sonó y suspiró, había estado disfrutando de su tiempo libre. De modo que debatió por un momento el dejarlo sonar, para luego decidir que podía ser importante y si Dios quería, podía que no fuera nada demasiado problemático. Así que dejando la costura a un lado, alcanzó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

"Hola, el Reino Unido hablando. ¿Cómo puedo asistirle?"

"Konnichiwa, Inglaterra-san, este es Japón. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada."

"Oh, Hola Japón. Para nada, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Ah, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Y usted Inglaterra-san, se ha recuperado de sus heridas?"

"Sí y ya era hora, ya ha sido suficiente. Debo preguntar ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me has llamado o es puramente social?" – No es como si le importara que fuera por razones sociales, a él le caía bien Japón: educado y brillante, no como otros a los que podría mencionar.

"Quería inquirir en su estado de salud actual, estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirle de grave importancia concerniente a América-san."

"¿Qué ha hecho ese tonto ahora?" – Dijo Inglaterra con un suspiro, sintiendo venir de nuevo el dolor de cabeza.

"Inglaterra-san" – comenzó Japón, luego de una pausa de silencio – "estoy profundamente preocupado por él, tal vez no es mi lugar el decir esto, pero siento que debería estar al tanto, si es que no lo está ya. Siento que Rusia-san podría tener alguna influencia sobre América-san."

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo una punzada en su brazo y manos.

"Al parecer Rusia-san ha forzado de alguna forma a América-san a dejarle permanecer en su residencia."

"…" - El teléfono casi se le resbala de las manos por la impresión - "¿Él qué?"

"América-san me invitó a su casa la otra noche, estábamos hablando y él entró abruptamente, volviéndose violento y desagradable; América-san logró calmarlo, pero fue bastante desalentador el escucharle decir que era un invitado en la casa de América-san y el joven no lo negó. No tengo idea de por qué está tolerando la presencia de ese hombre pero… bueno, estoy preocupado, incluso está durmiendo en la cama de América-san."

"¿Qué?"

"Me temo que es cierto Inglaterra-san."

"¿Ha escalado a tanto?" – En ese punto Inglaterra se estaba frotando los ojos con los dedos, sintiendo que la ira comenzaba a bullir. – "He estado intentando mantenerme alejado de sus asuntos como él me pidió, pero esto es demasiado. Ese maldito Rusia… gracias Japón, aprecio mucho que me hayas dicho esto. Ciertamente no puede ser tolerado."

"Me alegra mucho que se sienta de esta manera también, Inglaterra-san."

"Hablaré contigo más tarde Japón, tengo algunas cosas que atender. Gracias de nuevo."

"No fue nada Inglaterra-san, simplemente estoy preocupado por el bienestar de América-san. Ja ne."

Inglaterra cortó la llamada, moviendo las cejas con agitación. Al parecer el asalto de Rusia pasó las defensas de su hermanito, eso no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien… el inglés volvió a tomar el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, ya que tenía algunos arreglos que hacer. Comenzando por comprarse un ticket de avión hacia los Estados Unidos.

**XXX**

Rusia había comenzado a contemplar el comer solo, cuando USA entró finalmente a la cocina con el cabello todavía húmedo.

"Ahí estás, la comida va a enfriarse si no te apresuras."

Estaba esperando por completo que USA lanzara el segundo asalto con gritos, patadas y rasguños por todos lados, en lugar de eso el muchacho simplemente caminó con calma hacia la mesa y comenzó a comer. Rusia estaba un poco sorprendido, el joven frente a él parecía muy impresionado e inseguro, sin haber rastros del arrogante bravucón al que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Estás bien Alfred, o algo traumático te ocurrió en la ducha?" – USA no dijo nada por un momento, simplemente mirándolo.

"¿Traumático?" – Dijo finalmente, fulminándolo con la mirada. – "La única cosa traumática que me ha pasado hoy es lo que me hiciste esta mañana. Cállate y come, estoy bien."

Eso se parecía más a él, aunque aún parecía bastante extraño. Finalmente el ruso decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a comer su desayuno.

Solamente el silencio se pudo escuchar entre los dos mientras comían, hasta que Rusia bajó su tenedor.

"Alfred."

"¿Hum?" – Respondió USA sobresaltándose y mirándole, parecía tan inquieto.

"Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Sí?" – USA le miró con ojos sospechosos. - "¿Sobre qué?"

"Cuando estaba visitando a mi hermana Ucrania…" - Rusia bajó la mirada hacia su plato, observándolo pensativo. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto a esto. – El jefe de Katyusha dijo que si te convencía para que hablaras con mi hermana, le sería permitido que pasara más tiempo conmigo. Yo… no estoy completamente seguro de lo que será discutido y no apruebo esto si se convierte en algo altamente político. Yo no estoy… intentando usar nuestra relación para mi ventaja y sé que dije que quería mantener esto a un nivel puramente personal, así que… sólo quería escuchar tu opinión al respecto."

Había sonado tan exaltado que hizo que el muchacho se calmara un poco, al menos él no era el único confundido por algún problema, además de que esto le distraía de su dilema personal.

"Bueno, no me importaría ver a Ucrania, ella me cae bien, es una buena chica y también te dará la oportunidad de acercarte a tu hermana de nuevo, ¿No es así? Eso sería genial."

Espera… ¿Usar su relación para su…? ¡Maldición, Ucrania pensaba que estaban saliendo juntos también! ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo compartía la misma opinión? No debería sorprenderle, pero…

"Alfred…" - Volvió a interrumpir Rusia sus pensamientos, sonando todavía aprensivo. – "Si te llevo a verla y ella… si ella intenta convencerte de que me hagas cambiar de ideas acerca de ciertos asuntos, no quiero escucharlo y el decírmelo solamente logrará que me moleste mucho. De hecho, preferiría que la detuvieras si intentase hablarte de ellos y estoy seguro de que sabes de a qué asuntos me refiero."

Había algo de hielo en las últimas palabras y por unos segundos pudo vislumbrar al Rusia al que estaba más acostumbrado; el país con el que no se llevaba bien, más que el representante que estaba intentando que ambos se enamoraran.

"Sí, tengo una buena idea de a qué te refieres…" - Luego de eso hubo una corta pausa incómoda. - "¿Quieres que vaya?"

"No. Bueno, quiero decir, sí… quiero pasar más tiempo con ella… sólo desearía que no tuvieras que verte envuelto en ello." – USA no estaba seguro de cómo debía tomar ese comentario.

"Bueno, si eso significa que te hará pasar más tiempo con tu hermana" – Y totalmente dando unos pasos más a la meta de hacer que el eslavo consiguiera tener más relaciones con otros – "no me importaría, prometo que de alguna forma me detendré de hablar de política."

Él odiaba la política de todas formas.

"No estoy seguro acerca de esto…"

"Ya dije que está bien…" - Aclaró el muchacho agitando la mano. – "Quieres acercarte más a Ucrania ¿No es así?"

"Bueno, sí…" - Hubo un momento de duda todavía. – "Está bien entonces... si piensas que no está mal y tampoco te molesta, la llamaré y lo arreglaré todo."

¡Grandioso, fortalecer las relaciones entre Rusia y Ucrania sonaba como una idea asombrosa! Y tal vez ella le pueda dar algunos trapos sucios que pueda usar para su ventaja, Dios sabía que los necesitaba. El ruso le había gorroneado tanto como para mantenerle retorciéndose constantemente.

Terminando su desayuno, USA intentó alejar los pensamientos que lo habían estado molestando desde que despertó, enfocándose en cambio en su visita a Ucrania. Aunque, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba realmente, se sentía un poco nervioso por eso también… Ojalá no fuese demasiado problema, el Señor sabía que ya tenía suficiente en su bandeja.

**XXX**

Inglaterra había reunido todo lo que necesitaría para su viaje en un bolso, desafortunadamente no podía irse de inmediato, aún así, se las arregló para organizar un vuelo a primera hora de la mañana; si todo iba bien estaría en los Estados Unidos para el mediodía.

Por un momento consideró el llamar a USA para decirle que lo esperara y decidió no hacerlo. Una visita inesperada sonaba necesaria para llegar al fondo de este desastre.

* * *

><p>¡El ataque zorro de Kiku número 2 está comenzando! :D<p>

¡Prepárense! ¡Es otro ataque de preguntas lerdas después de un capítulo!

¿Será que nuestros protagonistas presenciarán de nuevo gala de nuestro querido caballero inglés? ¿Sacará Inglaterra de nuevo uno de esos revólveres viejísimos o se buscará una automática al fin? ¿O será que le dará "La Charla" a USA? ¿Rusia se habrá llevado consigo su tubo de metal? ¿Por qué a todos les encantaba hacerle visitas sin avisar a USA? ¿Habrá acción violenta y cerebros desparramados en el piso más adelante? ¡Esto y más en los próximos capítulos!

Oh Dios, no debería dejar de traducir por tanto tiempo, me hace tener estos arranques ñoños. ^-^;

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	32. Chapter 32

¡Aquí de nuevo!

¡Les dije que sí habían chicos leyendo la historia! *Insertar baile idiota, pero feliz, por aquí* ¡Ahora estoy más segura de que tiene sentido hablar para los dos sexos!

Y no se preocupen, sí vamos a terminar esta historia al mismo paso que comenzamos, prometo no ausentarme dos semanas de nuevo. ^-^;

¡Ok! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 32)<strong>

Luego del desayuno, Rusia se retiró hacia otra de las habitaciones para llamar a su hermana, mientras USA tomaba el resto de su café, pareciendo distraído de nuevo. El marcar el número de Ucrania se sentía extraño y sus dedos fallaron un par de veces, hasta que finalmente tenía el teléfono presionado contra su oreja, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho. Unos pocos repiques y luego se pudo escuchar la voz azorada de su hermana.

"¡S-sí, esta es Ucrania hablando!"

"U-um..." – Por un momento su garganta se sintió seca y no pudo hacer más que extraños sonidos guturales, así que se aclaró la voz antes de volver a hablar. – "Hola Katyusha, es Rusia."

"¡Vanya! ¡Me alegra tanto escuchar de ti tan pronto! ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy teniendo una mañana bastante placentera." – Aseguró, sonriendo para sí mismo. - "¿Y tú?"

"Lo suficiente buena… así que…" - Comenzó la mujer, sonando un poco insegura al aclararse la garganta y queriendo preguntar acerca de la visita, pero sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo.

"He estado pensando en lo que me has pedido y también lo he discutido con Alfred" – comenzó Rusia, decidiendo plantear el tema por el bien de su hermana – "y está dispuesto a ir a visitarte."

"¡Eso es maravilloso querido!" – Exclamó Ucrania, sonando feliz y aliviada. - "¡Me siento tan complacida! Finalmente podremos pasar más tiempo juntos."

"Sí, me siento muy emocionado por ello, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que no lo hacemos. ¿Cuándo estás libre?"

"Mmm..." – Parecía pensativa – "...bueno, supongo que puedo estar libre este fin de semana, si eso está bien."

"Da… me parece que está bien. Te estaremos viendo el fin de semana entonces."

"¡O-Oh! ¿Tú vienes también?" – La vacilación de su voz por la sorpresa fue inconfundible, lanzándole una punzada de dolor a Rusia.

"…No tengo intenciones de molestarlos, tengo algo que hacer en Europa y pensé en hacerme cargo de eso mientras ustedes dos hablaban, luego podría ir y pasar un pequeño tiempo contigo; al final los dos volveríamos juntos."

"Oh… Oh, lo lamento tanto… eso sonó… por favor no te enojes querido. No quise decirlo de esa forma, solo me tomaste con la guardia baja porque ni siquiera he… eso es… ¡Lo siento tanto, Iván!"

"No dejes que te moleste Katiuska, es entendible."

"Por favor no lo digas así Iván, en verdad no fue mi intención sonar tan grosera, yo quiero verte, en verdad lo hago."– Pudo escuchar cómo la voz de su hermana desfallecía.

"Por favor no llores, sólo fue un error de palabras, ningún daño ha sido hecho."

"E-eso es correcto." – Le escuchó decir, mientras se sorbía la nariz. - "¡Simplemente lo dije mal, eso es todo! No… no puedo esperar el verlos a ambos, llámame de nuevo cuando tengas la información del vuelo."

"Da, te lo dejaré saber de inmediato, estamos hablando Katyusha."

"Iván yo… sí, te veré después, cuídate mucho."

"Tu también. Adiós."

Ella murmuró una despedida casi inaudible y colgó. Rusia se recostó contra la pared, preguntándose si esta no sería una idea terrible, ya que no podía evitar el preguntarse si Ucrania preferiría más ver a Alfred que a él. Luego de considerar algo por un momento, volvió a marcar otro número.

"Sí ¿Hola?"

"¿Lituania?"

"¿Rusia? Hola, ¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Puedes hacer un pequeño favor por mí?" – Preguntó el eslavo, separándose de la pared y comenzando a caminar en pequeños círculos.

"Oh… bueno, quiero decir, supongo que sí…" - Lituania ciertamente podía escucharse resignado algunas veces y en realidad Rusia no podía culparle, ya que le había estado pidiendo muchas cosas.

"Si no es demasiado problema, ¿Te gustaría pasar un día con Alfred y Katyusha?"

"¿América y Ucrania?" – Su voz se tornó sorprendida y luego aliviada. - "¡Por supuesto! Estaría más que feliz de hacerlo. ¿Podría preguntar a qué se presta la ocasión?"

"Ellos dos se van a encontrar, yo tengo algo que hacer mientras pasa y sé que si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, tengo que estar fuera del asunto. Aún así no puedo evitar estar preocupado, así que pensé que ¿Tal vez podrías mantener un ojo sobre ellos en mi lugar?"

"Eh… bueno, sí, supongo… pero ¿Por qué crees que me necesitas para vigilarlos? Tú confías en América y en tu hermana ¿No es así? ¿Por qué tendrías que inquietarte por esos dos?"

"Me preocupa" – explicó Rusia, suspirando inconscientemente – "el pensar en que estén hablando porque yo lo arreglé… no me parece bien."

"Bueno, tal vez deberías hablarlo con América, yo… por favor perdóname si estoy irrumpiendo donde no me quieren, pero la confianza es importante en una relación. Estoy seguro de que si lo hablas con él, será capaz de reafirmarte que todo estará bien."

Rusia recordaba haber leído algo parecido cuando estaba buscando acerca de las relaciones. La confianza y la forma en que hacía y rompía las relaciones todo el tiempo, no era como que estaba preocupado de que USA y su hermana pudieran tener una conexión romántica, era más su parte de país el que se sentía incómodo con todo esto. Además de que la desconfianza era una de las amenazas que lastimaba cada contacto que se había hecho entre el muchacho y él por décadas y era difícil alejarse de esa mentalidad.

"Lituania ¿Podría extenderse esto a confiar en sus interacciones con todas las personas?"

"Um… bueno, ¿Sí…? ¿Por qué, estás teniendo problemas con alguien más por esto?" – Había algo de inconformidad en la pregunta, pero Lituania estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

En verdad quería que esta relación funcionara, le gustaba mucho la idea de tener un cómodo tiempo estando cerca de USA y Rusia necesitaba realmente a alguien fuerte que pudiera soportar su… personalidad única.

"¿Alguien más…? Bueno, supongo que con todos a su alrededor en realidad."

"A-ah, ya veo." – Rió Lituania con incomodidad. – "Bueno, creo que tu siempre has sido un poco… posesivo. Eh, pero, um, América es en verdad bastante leal ¡En verdad dudo de que tengas que preocuparte tanto! Y… puede ser un poco…" - tragó fuerte – "...sofocante cuando deseas dominar tanto las relaciones que quieres permitir."

Hubo luego una muy evidente fluctuación en su voz. Rusia sabía que nunca se atrevería a decir tal cosa cuando todavía estaba bajo su control. Hubo una larga pausa mientras decidía si reír o enojarse y decidió hacer una reacción que estaría en medio de los dos, riendo un poco por lo bajo.

"Ya veo."

"No estoy diciendo que…" - comenzó a balbucear Lituania – "es malo, eh, bueno, quiero decir… no estoy intentando insultarte, sé que lo haces para bien… pero especialmente América no es del tipo que vaya a entender que lo haces por su bien, verás, él es una persona muy libre. No es como que vaya a hacer algo por lo que tengas una razón para molestarte, um, bueno, probablemente no; él es un poco denso algunas veces, pero casi siempre hace las cosas para bien."

"Casi siempre." – Hizo énfasis Rusia con un tono de voz casi condescendiente. - "¿Y cómo voy a proceder con el resto de las ocasiones?"

"Pero Rusia… ¿No es ese un riesgo que todos tenemos que tomar con las otras personas? Nadie puede controlar o entender a los demás por completo, las relaciones, sin importar de qué naturaleza sean, se basan en tomar pequeños trozos de fe en la otra persona, a pesar de la inseguridad… ¿No es así?"

"¿Lo son?" – Preguntó Rusia, haciendo una broma de esa parte. - "¿…Así que, estás diciendo que no lo estoy haciendo de forma correcta si yo le prohíbo a América interactuar con otros libremente?"

"Bueno… no sé si yo diría "No hacerlo de forma correcta" pero… eso le muestra que confías en él ¿Estás esperando que siempre ande corriendo por todo el mundo? América se queda bastante en su casa ¿Sabes? A menos que salga por algún asunto relacionado al trabajo, aunque supongo que cuando estaba con él, estaba permaneciendo en el aislamiento… ah, pero eso es, um, no creo que te vaya a abandonar por que le des un poco de aire."

"Así que lo estoy sofocando y si no me alejo, sólo soy un estorbo."

"No estoy diciendo eso necesariamente." – Ahora se podía escuchar algo de estrés en la voz de Lituania. – "Por favor, yo solo… simplemente no te preocupes tanto y si lo haces, háblalo con América. Déjale que te apoye cuando estás inquieto e igualmente debes de escucharlo cuando intente decirte algo, yo… lo siento, creo que esto no me concierne para nada, nunca debí haber dicho algo. Voy a pasar el día con ellos si todavía quieres que lo haga."

"Me has dado mucho en qué pensar, Toris." – Asintió Rusia con lentitud. – "Y sí, me gustaría que lo hicieras, hablamos después."

"Sí… Adiós." – Se despidió el otro, sonando aliviado de que la conversación hubiese acabado.

Rusia cortó la llamada y frunció el ceño levemente. Aunque le irritaba, tal vez lo que Lituania había dicho tenía algo de verdadero. Después de todo, USA se había quejado en repetidas ocasiones de su actitud hacia sus amistades. Aún así, sería más fácil el tomarle menor importancia, si la mitad de los pocos amigos que tenía el muchacho, no pareciera querer tener sexo con él.

Mientras pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta de que debería ser bastante solitario si le quitaba a USA sus seres queridos, él mismo había comenzado todo esto por su falta de conexiones emocionales. Sin embargo, era una pena que USA no fuera amigo sólo de las personas a las que él estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse: Italia, Alemania (quien ciertamente no está interesado en Alfred), los bálticos, su hermana… tal vez no demasiado de Ucrania. No es como que se viera a sí mismo llegar a ser íntimo con aquellos cercanos al muchacho; todavía le tenía un continuo rencor a Inglaterra, su completo disgusto competía en simetría con el de Japón y cuál-es-su-cara es tolerable, pero nada interesante para él.

Este debía ser el dilema de formar una amistad con los amigos de aquel importante para uno, él había leído sobre esto en su investigación. ¡Qué emocionante, estaba alcanzando otro nivel en la relación! Aún así, se encontraba más intrigado y envuelto en este dilema de lo que había estado en niveles anteriores, no sabía cómo describirlo.

Rusia se sentó solo en silencio por un momento, intentando rectificar este asunto, encontrándole una solución satisfactoria. Darle a USA más espacio le parecía indeseable, pero aparentemente le mostraba su confianza y en realidad, el muchacho había probado su lealtad dos veces ya: refrenó los avances de Prusia (porque sabía sin lugar a dudas, que la "pelea" que el joven había mantenido con el alemán no era más que un asalto sexual) y no había mostrado nada más que un amor "fraternal" hacia Japón, en una situación que daba alzas a la pasión. ¿Estaba siendo… irracional en su comportamiento? El pensamiento le golpeó como un relámpago salido de la nada. ¿Lo estaba siendo? No lo creía pero… supuso que nunca lo había pensado con detenimiento antes.

Porque… la felicidad de USA también es importante.

Esa era una idea y Rusia dejó que floreciera con lentitud, saboreándola, pensativo. Obviamente no podía ser egoísta por completo, para hacer a USA por completo feliz, era probable que tendría que darle una promesa de nunca más molestarlo, pero eso simplemente no podía hacerlo. Aunque, tal vez, en lugar de eso, podía aligerar un poco la presión y obedecer algunos de los deseos del muchacho, en lugar de ignorarlo todo el tiempo.

Estaba esto… ¿Bien? Su intento le pareció bastante crudo, pero aún así, sentía que había llegado a algo importante. Confianza, compromiso, felicidad mutua… estaría intentando eso también. Siendo el intento la clave, sería su nueva meta el mejorar en estas áreas. Con eso decidido, Rusia sacó su pequeña libreta y comenzó a escribir algunos de sus pensamientos, por si se le olvidaban. No es extraño que las personas tuvieran tantos problemas en formar lazos; era en realidad un trabajo bastante exhaustivo mental y emocionalmente.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con lo que había escrito, volvió a sacar su teléfono para comenzar a arreglarlo todo.

**XXX**

USA se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo una carta dirigida a cierto hombre de estado y la había estado evitando, pero haría lo que fuera para mantenerse ocupado… una vez que la carta, con toda su cuidadosa pendejada política formulada con un arte del que el muchacho estaba agriamente orgulloso, estuvo completa; el joven se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el ruso seguro que se había ausentado por un largo tiempo. No es como si le interesara lo qué estaba haciendo, o se sintiera curioso por saber la razón por la que no lo estaba acosando como el espeluznante que es. Para nada.

De repente sintió algo frío fue presionado contra su nuca, haciendo que lanzara un aullido y saltara, luego pudo escuchar una risita por lo bajo.

"¿Sediento?" – USA se volteó para fulminar con la mirada a Rusia, quien le ofrecía una soda.

"…Gracias" – Dijo, recibiéndola con rencor. – Ya sabes, por sacarme la mierda del susto como siempre, de seguro me encanta cuando haces eso.

"Oh." - Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rusia. – "Entonces me aseguraré de hacerlo más seguido."

Si USA no estuviera tan seguro de que Rusia decía cosas como esa de forma burlona, entonces se estaría preguntando seriamente si el eslavo no captó el sarcasmo que se derramaba de sus palabras. El ruso continuó sonriéndole desde arriba mientras él se tomaba la soda y eso estaba provocando que el muchacho comenzara a moverse con incomodidad bajo su mirada.

"¿…Qué?"

"Los planes están listos, salimos pasado mañana. No te importa viajar de noche. ¿No es así?"

"No, no me importa." – Oh, eso. – "Aunque pudiste haberme consultado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuviera ocupado ese día?"

"Oh…" - Rusia parecía realmente tomado por sorpresa. - "¿Estás ocupado?"

"No, simplemente pensé que debía tirarlo ahí…" - USA odiaba sentirse incómodo, así que su alternativa inmediata era ser odioso.

"Entonces…" - Hubo una ligera pausa. – "La próxima vez te preguntaré."

El muchacho casi se atragantaba con la soda. ¿Qué demonios? Usualmente Rusia habría reído por lo bajo o dicho algo como "que gracioso es que pienses que me importa" o algo así.

"Uh… está bien."

"Quiero hacer algo contigo" – dijo Rusia inclinándose hacia él y rodeando su cuello con los brazos – "y por mucho que disfrute nuestro tiempo juntos viendo películas, me gustaría hacer algo en lo que interactuemos realmente."

"¿C-cómo qué?" – Preguntó USA, sonrojándose mientras la primera cosa en la que había pensado era de naturaleza sexual.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" – Preguntó finalmente Rusia luego de una pausa, sin notar el sonrojo del muchacho y haciendo que este alzara una ceja.

"¿…Qué has hecho?" – Algo había pasado, Rusia estaba siendo mucho más cortes de lo acostumbrado.

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de qué hice?"

"Oh, vamos, siendo tan amable de repente, debes haber hecho algo y estás esperando para decírmelo. ¿Qué es?"

"¿…Soy tan terriblemente malo contigo, Alfred?" – Preguntó Rusia, aligerando el agarre que tenía sobre el muchacho.

"Bueno…" - El tono de reproche casi dolido del eslavo, hizo desaparecer un poco sus sospechas. En los últimos tiempos no había sido tan horrible, a excepción de sus arranques de celos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Rusia había estado haciendo muchas menos humillaciones públicas también. – ...Tienes tus momentos.

Con frecuencia, pero probablemente era mejor dejarlo en eso.

"Ya veo."– Asintió el ruso, como tomando una seria nota de crítica constructiva a pecho y luego su expresión se aligeró, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de USA. – "No he hecho nada, simplemente quiero saber si hay algo que quieras hacer. Si no lo hay, puedo intentar pensar en algo."

La experiencia de USA le decía que nada bueno podía salir de eso, de modo que luchó para encontrar alguna actividad en la que entretenerlos a los dos y dejó salir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Ajedrez?"

"¡Ajedrez!" – Repitió Rusia, abriendo más los ojos con placer. – "Da, juguemos ajedrez, no he tenido a alguien de valor con el que jugar desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Estaremos jugando con El Tablero?"

USA supo inmediatamente a qué se refería el otro cuando dijo 'El Tablero'. En el tiempo en que todavía no se caían bien, hubieron raros momentos en los que se vieron forzados a interactuar de forma pacífica el uno con el otro y se las habían arreglado jugando al ajedrez, usando el mismo tablero que USA llevaba en todas las ocasiones. Les había permitido el desafiarse e intentar superarse el uno al otro, sin volverse violentos o demasiado desagradables.

"Seguro, ¿Por qué no? No es como que juegue regularmente así que creo que ese es el único tablero que tengo de todas formas. Limpia la mesa y yo lo traigo." – Dijo levantándose y tomando otro trago de refresco. Genial, esto era seguro. No tendría que pensar tanto en cosas confusas por un tiempo, sólo estratégicas.

USA rebuscó en uno de sus armarios hasta que localizó una polvorienta y vieja caja de cartón, sus colores se estaban desvaneciendo y estaba amarillenta y desgastada por sus varios viajes, aún así, tenía todas las piezas y eso era lo único que importaba.

Para el tiempo en que hubo regresado la mesa era un espacio en blanco.

"¿Negras o blancas?" – preguntó mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa. Luego de un momento pensándolo, Rusia sacó de la caja al rey blanco.

"Blancas."

"Solamente quieres ir primero." – Sentenció el muchacho, sacando las piezas negras.

"Oh, no." – Aseguró Rusia, sacudiendo la cabeza. – "Solo es que siempre pensé que esos colores se parecían más a nosotros."

"¿Y qué es lo que crees que estás implicando, juum? ¿Qué mi corazón es negro?"

"Algo así." – Rió por lo bajo el ruso, esperando a que USA sacara el tablero de la caja. – "Oh, no necesitas hacer una expresión tan amarga, Alfred, solamente estoy bromeando contigo. Las piezas blancas me hacen pensar en la nieve."

USA sacó el tablero fuera de la caja con un "¡Jum!". No lo iba a admitir, pero en verdad prefería jugar con las piezas negras, algo acerca de ellas simplemente le parecía más genial. Además, de acuerdo con su lógica, mostraba más coraje y seguridad el mostrarle al enemigo que no temía que hiciera el primer movimiento.

Los dos acomodaron a sus soldados de miniatura y se sentaron uno frente al otro, mirándose pensativamente y preguntándose qué tan afilado seguía siendo el otro. Finalmente Rusia hizo un movimiento y se recostó el espaldar de la silla sonriendo.

"Tu turno."

Los dos estuvieron bastante silenciosos en el primer juego, acostumbrándose al movimiento de las piezas, al igual que al modo de pensar del otro. Terminó bastante rápido con Rusia como el ganador e inmediatamente comenzaron a ordenar las piezas para volver a jugar.

"¿Quieres cambiar?" – Preguntó Rusia, mirando al muchacho.

"No." – USA agitó la mano en señal de negativa. – "Nos mantendremos como estamos."

"Muy bien." – Dijo Rusia, moviendo un peón y mirando a USA.

Él era en verdad bastante atractivo cuando actualmente pensaba y era linda la forma en que sacaba solo un poco la lengua por la comisura de su boca cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, como un niño. Rusia nunca se había dado cuenta de estas cosas, cuando jugaban en el pasado, él lo había observado con una sonrisa congelada en los labios, escudriñando cualquier movimiento que le diera una debilidad que pudiera explotar.

"Alfred, si gano de nuevo…"

"No lo harás." – Le cortó tajante el muchacho.

"…Bueno, si lo hago, quiero que hagas algo por mí: quiero que me leas una lista, si no te importa."

"¿Qué lista?" – Preguntó USA, levantando la mirada y observándolo con sospecha.

"Termina de hacer tu movimiento."

Con eso, Rusia se levantó, tomando un bolígrafo y algo de papel, mientras USA intentaba decidir qué hacer a continuación, altamente distraído ahora que el eslavo había comenzado a escribir. Cuando escuchó el sonido de una pieza chocando contra el tablero, Rusia le pasó la lista al muchacho, observando con atención la jugada. USA tomó el papel y lo miró, permaneciendo observándolo por un momento sin comprender y finalmente su rostro se tornó rojo por la mortificación.

"¡Q-qué demonios es esto!"

"¿Jum?" – Rusia miró al muchacho, mientras movía a su alfil. – "Una lista de palabras que quiero que digas."

"Swell? Daddy-o? Bees knees? Sex-pot? Tarnations!" – Dijo USA llevando la lista al lado de Rusia. - "¿Por qué querrías que dijera esas cosas?"

"Oh, qué dulce." – Dijo el eslavo, dando una palmada con las manos. - "¡Ya casi me has dicho la mitad! Me encontré con una página electrónica acerca de tu arcaica y curiosa jerga y había estado esperando escucharte decir algunas de ellas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque simplemente son muy divertidas." – Aseguró Rusia, sonriéndole resplandeciente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¡No te burles de mí, apostaría a que tú también tienes jergas así!" – Exclamó el muchacho, enderezándose con indignación. – "Es solo que yo no las sé ¡Y te dejaré saber que estas palabras fueron en su mayor parte, la perfecta representación de lo genial cuando todavía se usaban! Yo big Daddy, cool like ice on a vanilla breeze, you dig?" – y chasqueó los dedos para hacer más énfasis.

"¿Eh?" – Rusia le miraba sin saber qué expresión poner.

"¡Es genial!" – Aseguró el muchacho moviendo de mal humor a su caballo, sin pensar demasiado en la jugada. - "¡Siempre fui súper grandioso! Eso fue un poco del movimiento de los Beatnik en los 50, bastante genial."

"Oh, no sabría nada de eso." – Dijo Rusia, mirando el tablero. – "Sé muy pocas cosas de ti en ese periodo de tiempo, por razones obvias."

"Oh… supongo que sí." – Ellos no habían estado exactamente en términos de hablarse, mucho menos de intercambiar culturas de forma amigable.

"¿Qué tal si me dices?" – Opinó Rusia, levantando la mirada hacia él.

"¿Qué, acerca de mí?" – Bueno, a él le gustaba mucho hablar de sí mismo. – "Okay, supongo. Bueno, por supuesto, durante los 40 y 50 todo el mundo estaba envuelto por el terror rojo y luego vino el ideal americano, la mayoría de las personas querían tener la familia perfecta. Por supuesto, eso terminó con un montón de esposas resentidas, volviéndose alcohólicas en secreto. Pero Disneyland abrió sus puertas, llegó la televisión a color, comenzaron los movimientos de derechos civiles y estaba Elvis. Y por supuesto, comenzó la carrera espacial entre nosotros dos, ¿Supongo que recuerdas eso? Creo que el capitalismo en verdad dominó y las personas comenzaron a poner todo a crédito, en lugar de ganar las cosas con dinero."

"Así que fue en ese momento en el que comenzaste a ser el doble de mocoso malcriado de lo que eras antes. Tú turno."

"¡No, no es así!" – Exclamó USA, lanzándole una mirada agria. – "Mmm, déjame pensar." – Comenzó a hablar despacio, mientras su mano dudaba sobre varias piezas en el tablero. – "Los 60 tuvieron ese adorable discurso de 'Yo tengo un sueño' del Dr. King Jr, los Beatles se hicieron famosos. Dios, Inglaterra y yo actuábamos como chicas por ellos juntos. Era tan grandioso. Luego se hicieron populares los hippies y me dejé crecer el cabello y tomé más drogas de las que era humanamente posible."

"Sí, recuerdo que te pusiste un poco extraño por un tiempo." – Interceptó Rusia, levantando las cejas cuando vio que USA había movido su alfil. – "Ah, pero también recuerdo que permaneciste un tiempo muy enojado, ¿Era eso Vietnam?"

"No quiero hablar acerca de eso." – Replicó USA, lanzándole una mirada amarga.

"¿No? ¿Incluso ahora?"

"¿Quieres hablar de 1991, Iván?"

"…Me parece justo."

"Los 70 fue el fin de… eso" – continuó el muchacho mirando con furia al tablero – "y luego hubo disco y _Guerra de las Galaxias,_ las ropas estaban fuera de control. En los 80 todo era una declaración de moda, las cosas seguían un poco descontroladas, pero la diversión se estaba acabando, las personas tenían sobredosis, las enfermedades por transmisión sexual se descubrieron y comenzaron a salir algunos dulces videojuegos; fue en verdad una extraña década. Me gustó el principio de los 90, las cosas iban realmente bien, las personas todavía tenían un poco de la creatividad de los 80, sin la demencia, en verdad estaba contento en esa época. Mi gente estaba más que todo llena de esperanza y feliz, sin mencionar que el imperio de cierta persona finalmente terminó y yo gané por descalificación."

Rusia le lanzó una mirada escalofriante y USA hizo una ligera sonrisa burlona, suspirando luego mientras observaba al eslavo tomar su reina.

"Luego vino el 2000. Una nueva década… de mierda, ahora todos están tan cansados y enojados e infelices, que lo hace todo miserable. No puedo lograr que las cosas resulten bien sin importar lo que haga. Es difícil cuando las personas no te quieren… no sé cómo lo soportas."

"¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres horrendamente grosero, Alfred?"

"Sí." – Aseguró el muchacho, tomando una de las piezas de Rusia.

"Bueno, eso es bastante interesante, aunque probablemente pude haber encontrado eso por mi propia cuenta, algún día me gustaría que me dijeras un relato más profundo y no sólo lo que ocurrió. Quiero tus memorias, quiero saber cómo lo viste y cómo te sentiste, eso es lo que en verdad me interesaba ¿Sabes? Jaque."

"¿Ju?" – Preguntó USA, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

"Jaque, Alfred. Eso es lo que se dice cuando se está a punto de obtener al rey ¿Recuerdas?"

"No, no es por eso por lo que…" - USA le miró frunciendo el ceño. - "¿Por qué debería importarte?"

"Te lo dije, Alfred, no estoy interesado en ti como país en lo más mínimo. Solamente en ti como persona ¿Debo seguir repitiéndotelo?"

"Oh…" - Replicó USA, mostrando sus enormes dotes de elocuencia, mientras movía a su rey.

"Se te olvidó que los caballos pueden moverse a los lados ¿Da?" – Comentó Rusia, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba; ese había sido un movimiento tan tonto.

"¡Mierda!" – Exclamó el muchacho, abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras se daba cuenta de que había arrinconado a su propio rey.

"Jaque mate, Alfred. Y… viene y va... su desprecio, deberías saber eso. E incluso cuando sigue viniendo… Mmm, me gustaría decirte que te acostumbras a eso, pero sería una mentira." – Rusia deslizó su pieza para derrocar oficialmente al rey negro. - "¿Te gustaría jugar de nuevo?"

"En realidad no." – Respondió el otro, lanzándole al tablero una mirada disgustada. De modo que el eslavo comenzó a reunir las piezas para guardarlas en la caja, USA lo miró por un momento y luego se aclaró la garganta. – "Dame la lista."

"¿La lista?"

"Perdí ¿No es así?" – El muchacho no pudo evitar mirar a un lado. – "La leeré y orgullosamente por supuesto, todo lo que digo es oro puro." – Rusia le miró resplandeciente y se la pasó al muchacho, observándole con anticipación. Por su parte, USA volvió a aclararse la garganta y comenzó a leer. – "…Groovy…"

Rusia rió por lo bajo, pareciendo más divertido de lo que tenía derecho a estar, USA continuó con dignidad, pensando en el hecho de que hubo un tiempo en que todas estas palabras hubieron fluido en las conversaciones como el agua y que él mismo hubo usado muchas de ellas también, sino todas.

Con la lista finalmente terminada y con Rusia bastante complacido, USA reacomodó a Texas.

"Espero que estés satisfecho, puedes considerarte ahora mejorado en el arte de la retórica."

"Oh, sí, Alfred. Por favor vuelve a decir 'hot dog' con esa linda voz entusiasmada."

"¡No!" – con eso USA tomó la caja y caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta de la cocina. Eso fue vergonzoso, en serio. Nada volvía a atormentar a alguien más que las tendencias de la juventud.

Mientras dejaba el juego de vuelta en el armario, se le ocurrió que no sabía casi nada de Rusia tampoco y no solamente del tiempo en que estuvieron peleando, no sabía nada de antes que se conocieran, a excepción de un hecho aleatorio por aquí y por allí y por supuesto, solamente cosas negativas de su periodo de Guerra Fría.

¿No decía el dicho, conoce a tu enemigo mejor que a tus amigos? De forma que decidió buscar algunas cosas sobre él, por supuesto, no le preguntaría al eslavo, si por alguna razón se enterase de que estaba interesado en saber de él, USA sabía que nunca se iba a callar al respecto. Y con un asentimiento, USA estuvo determinado en buscar cosas acerca de Rusia, en el próximo tiempo libre que tuviera.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

"Swell? Daddy-o? Bees knees? Sex-pot? Tarnations!": "¿Hincharse? ¿Papi-oh? ¿Rodillas de abeja? ¿Caldo de sexo? ¡Diablos!" En inglés. Jejeje la jerga estadounidense de esos tiempos es bastante divertida y un tanto sin sentido, como es la próxima frase.

"Yo big Daddy, cool like ice on a vanilla breeze, you dig?": Hey, gran papi, es tan genial como el hielo en una brisa de vainilla, ¿Lo captas?" ¡Jajajaja! Como dije, sin sentido.

**N.T:**

¡Qué bien! ¡Luego de 32 capítulos Rusia por fin se dio cuenta de que las relaciones consisten en que las dos partes sean felices! ¡Felicitaciones Rusia! *tira papelillo y confeti* x'D ¡Ah! Este fue un capítulo tranquilo, porque la verdadera diversión viene en el próximo jujujujujuju…

¡Jajajajaja!: "¿Estaba siendo… irracional en su comportamiento? El pensamiento le golpeó como un relámpago salido de la nada. ¿Lo estaba siendo?" ¡Jajajajaja! ¡En verdad me imagino la típica imagen de la persona en shock mientras el rayo sale y suena en el fondo! ¡Rusia me da demasiada risa! ¡Que si había sido "irracional"! Para nada, Iván, para nada.

Por otra parte, no me extraña que USA tomara esa actitud con respecto a Vietnam cuando Rusia nombró el suceso; en verdad fue el mayor fiasco de toda la historia de ese país. Bueno, en resumen, en los 60, Vietnam estaba dividida en dos, el sur y el norte, el sur apoyaba el bloque capitalista de los Estados Unidos en la Guerra Fría y el norte apoyaba el bloque comunista de la URSS. Pero USA, siendo el paranoico que era en esos tiempos, no quería que existiera tal división, así que mandó soldados para allá y le dio armamento a su parte de Vietnam para que atacara al norte. Y no solamente eso, sino que lanzó bombas de napalm que es un químico extremadamente dañino, logrando destruir los campos de un país que era 80% agrícola y también envió radiaciones a las personas de los alrededores, matando a una cantidad de millones de civiles, ocasionando envenenamiento a los campos, esterilización, mutación y cáncer al resto de sobrevivientes… Además de que al finalizar la guerra otro tanto de miles de personas más murieron por las minas y bombas dejadas en los campos y que fueron abandonadas por los soldados.

En fin… USA estuvo unos terribles años bombardeando Vietnam solamente porque quería mantener el control ahí, sin embargo Rusia también le había enviado armamento y soldados soviéticos al bloque norte para que se defendieran y por mucho que la guerra se prolongó, el país de Vietnam no se dio por vencido y defendió con todo lo que pudo. Al final la guerra se había alargado demasiado y no tenía sentido (ninguna guerra tiene sentido, pero esta se pasaba), así que USA se rindió y dejó al país bajo la influencia de la URSS y el resto de países comunistas, quien unificó a Vietnam en un solo país y permitió que se restaurara con lentitud... Mucha lentitud. Incluso ahora tienen problemas con selvas enteras sin volver a crecer por el químico

Por supuesto, los mismos civiles (más que todo universitarios) en los Estados Unidos protestaron con vehemencia por las acciones del gobierno en contra de un país que, comparados con ellos, era más débil en armamento y mucho más resistente a rendirse. Así que, cuando la guerra terminó, los soldados que volvieron a casa no fueron tratados como héroes y más como criminales de guerra, por lo que les fue muy difícil conseguir algún trabajo después del incidente y hubo una gran tasa de drogadicción y recaídas entre ellos.

Um, 1991 es la fecha en la que se disolvió la URSS y por tanto un momento muy amargo para Rusia también.

¡Ok! ¡Ya me callo! Siempre me emociono cuando explico la historia bélica de los países, jejeje...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Edición:**

Mi muy querida Juan nikte me recordó un punto de la historia de la guerra de USA contra Vietnam y no puedo evitar el nervio ñoño que me hace publicarlo aquí también.

Una de las razones por las que USA se retiró del cuadro de la guerra, además de la muy mala imagen que estaba dando al resto del mundo, fue porque la guerra escaló a algo incontrolable cuando China, Corea del Norte y todo el sector comunista decidió apoyar abiertamente a Vietnam del Norte, sumándose a los aliados que esta tenía en contra de USA. Los estadounidenses también tenía sus aliados, por supuesto. Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Filipinas y otros países que pertenecían al bloque capitalista enviaron tropas, mientras UK, España, Alemania y hasta Suiza enviaban recursos y medicinas sólo al sur del país (incluso cuando en el norte morían 10 personas por cada persona muerta en el sur), sin embargo la prolongación de la guerra, las protestas en el propio país y la resistencia de las armadas guerrilleras en Vietnam terminaron por vencer al gigante estadounidense, para obligarlo a finalmente entregar el gobierno al sector del Norte para que unificara la nación de Vietnam.

Un dato interesante también es que, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Guerra de Vietnam es quizás el enfrentamiento bélico más sangriento de la historia porque se llevó la vida de 4 a 6 millones de personas, siendo la gran mayoría civiles de todas las edades y sexos. En verdad es bastante impactante ver los efectos del NAPALM en las personas y en los niños. Esta es otra de las causas que hicieron que USA se retirara del enfrentamiento.

Ok, ahora sí, ya me callo. Las guerras son interesantes, pero no quiero aburrir a nadie acá. ^-^;


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hey!

Este capítulo definitivamente está entre mis favoritos, así que espero que lo disfruten. xD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 31)<strong>

USA no tuvo una sola oportunidad de escabullirse para buscar cosas sobre Rusia por todo lo que quedó de día, ya que el mayor decidió que quería salir a comer para el almuerzo y los dos pasearon por cuatro horas, peleando para decidir un lugar a donde ir, mientras el muchacho protestaba y se quejaba continuamente por las acciones del eslavo, que los hacía parecer una pareja en público.

Cuando finalmente se decidieron, el almuerzo en sí no estuvo tan mal y Rusia se estaba comportando mejor de lo usual. Hasta, por supuesto, la pelea por quién pagaría la cuenta, la que llevaría a una riña bastante ruidosa, un tazón de sopa volteado por completo (un absoluto accidente, insistía USA) y el conseguir que a los dos se les prohibiera regresar más nunca al local.

En el momento en que hubieron regresado, USA se encontraba de un pésimo humor e insistió en jugar videojuegos de pelea, los que de hecho, hicieron un trabajo decente en canalizar sus sentimientos de agresión sobre el otro. Aunque tuvieron que dejarlo en un empate, ya que ninguno de los dos quería admitir la derrota.

En realidad, el muchacho tuvo un tiempo a solas luego de su enfrentamiento virtual y hasta la cena, pero se le olvidó el asunto y sólo lo recordó cuando era la hora de dormir, momento en el que se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan olvidadizo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por ello, ya que cuando entró en la habitación, Rusia le estaba esperando en la cama y con una sonrisa hizo a un lado las sábanas para que él se acostara a su lado. El muchacho se quedó paralizado en el marco de la puerta; con todas sus lagunas mentales, también había olvidado el pequeño "incidente" de esa mañana. ¿Cómo podría dormir en la misma cama que el ruso después de eso? ¡Ni siquiera había decidido lo que quería hacer!

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó Rusia, arqueando una ceja.

"No, nada." – Se apresuró USA a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza: no había forma de que le dejara saber al ruso cuánto le había estado preocupando lo que ocurrió en la mañana. – "En realidad, sí. Que te ayude el cielo si intentas hacer algo como lo de esta mañana mientras estoy vulnerable, yo… yo no te dejaré salirte con la tuya si pasa."

"¿Oh? Entendido." – Respondió Rusia con su característica risita.

"Y mantén tu gran y viejo cuerpo para ti mismo." – Añadió USA, lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia, antes de acercarse a la cama. ¿Y qué es lo que había entendido? Rusia tenía una forma divertida de entender las cosas a su propia conveniencia. - "¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Da, está bien Alfred." – Esa sonrisa inocente no podía ser más sospechosa incluso si lo intentara.

" 'nas Noches" – Dijo por fin USA, deslizándose dudosamente en la cama y apagando las luces.

Abrazó su almohada, sólo esperando el momento de regañar a Rusia por andar tocándolo. Hubo algún movimiento del otro lado, pero la ocasión no llegó.

¿Por qué demonios no llegaba?

¿Estaba el eslavo intentando joderlo o algo? En serio, ¿Era este otro de sus trucos mentales? Lo que sea que fuera, lo estaba fastidiando y dejándolo sin poder dormir de nuevo. Y la noche anterior había sido tan maravillosamente refrescante.

De modo que USA decidió que era mejor salir de eso de una vez por todas, en lugar de andarse despertando por cada pequeño movimiento que el otro hiciera en la cama, mientras esperaba que comenzara a acosarlo. Así que, actuando tan naturalmente como podía, el muchacho rodó y se mantuvo moviéndose con inquietud, hasta que sintió su brazo presionado contra el cuerpo de Rusia. Ahí estaba. Mientras estuvieran tocándose, no se iba a estar sobresaltando durante toda la noche.

Y fue justo en ese momento que Rusia decidió moverse, haciendo que el joven rechinara los dientes. ¿Quién coño se creía que era? Eligiendo pensar que el gran y estúpido ruso simplemente se había movido en sueños, USA reafirmó su determinación; este bastardo no podía actuar como si no lo hubiera estado presionando a tener contacto físico con él durante los últimos dos meses.

Así que, bostezando ruidosamente, USA lanzó su brazo al azar sobre el cuerpo de Rusia. ¡A ver si podía moverse de esa mierda! Hubo una pausa larga y el muchacho ya había hundido el rostro firmemente contra la almohada, esperando alguna respuesta del ruso. Pero no hubo ninguna, así que parecía que había ganado. Bien. Ahora podría dormir en paz.

Mientras caía en un sueño restaurador (preguntándose brevemente desde cuando demonios había estado bien que el otro durmiera en su cama), Rusia contuvo una risita por el extraño e hipócrita comportamiento de USA. Él en verdad era demasiado lindo como para describirlo con palabras.

**XXX**

Cuando USA se hubo despertado a la mañana siguiente, estaba bastante fresco y solo. Qué condiciones tan ideales, por un tiempo había pensado que nunca las iba a experimentar de nuevo. Finalmente se sentó y comenzó a estirarse con lentitud. Qué extraño… Rusia parecía haberse comportado durante toda la noche.

Luego de un momento sentado de una forma atontada, teniendo una pelea de miradas contra uno de los girasoles, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de café. Escuchó la voz de Rusia y entró en la habitación con curiosidad: el eslavo se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con su laptop y papeles regados sobre su superficie. Estaba hablando en ruso con alguien que USA ni se molestó en intentar codificar para saber quién era.

Por su parte, el ruso levantó la mirada hacia él y dijo algo a la persona en el teléfono, antes de tapar el auricular con una de sus manos.

"Buenos días, rayo de sol, estoy haciendo algo de trabajo que necesita terminarse, espero que no te moleste hacer tu propio desayuno esta mañana."

"Lo he hecho por la mayoría de mi vida." – Replicó USA, encogiéndose de hombros. – "Creo que puedo arreglármelas."

Rusia simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar de nuevi por el teléfono. Mientras tanto, USA se ocupó haciendo algo de café y cereal (tienes que amar lo básico) todavía sintiéndose un poco perplejo. Como el ruso había tomado la mesa de la cocina, resolvió comer en la sala mientras veía las noticias en la televisión y cambiando el canal luego de un momento, al de los dibujos animados: por lo menos ellos no intentaban pretender que no eran una distracción para no tener que pensar.

Luego de estar viendo televisión por un tiempo, decidió darse una ducha y realizar su asombroso embellecimiento. E incluso luego de todo ese tiempo, cuando echó un vistazo a la cocina, Rusia todavía estaba concentrado fuertemente en el trabajo, ahora escribiendo algo en la computadora portátil. Se retiró de la vista, pensando que tal vez debería de hacer un poco de trabajo también, ya que tenía algunas cosas que se estaban apilando y…

Oh, maldición. ¡Que se joda el trabajo! ¡Esta era la ocasión perfecta para investigarlo! De forma que USA sacó su propia laptop del estudio y se sentó en el mueble de la sala con ella encima de las piernas, una vez que tenía las páginas de internet disponibles, se dirigió a la fuente de información por excelencia… Wikipedia.

'Mmm… ok, vamos solamente a escribir Rusia…' esperó un momento mientras la página cargaba y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa '¡Pero qué coño…!'

¡La página era enorme!

Esperen un minuto, ¿Qué tan larga era su entrada? Abrió una nueva pestaña y escribió 'Estados Unidos de América', comparando las dos barras y frunciendo el ceño profundamente cuando vio que la de Rusia era mucho más larga. Mantuvo una rabieta interna por un momento, antes de recordar que el propósito de todo aquello era el de investigar la historia del ruso, de forma que cerró la sin duda asombrosa pestaña acerca de él y comenzó a examinar con rapidez la información que tenía en frente.

Había un montón para leer. Un _montón_ sobre otro montón. USA había comenzado a fruncir el ceño de nuevo, se estaba empezando a hacer cansado y había tantas cosas… y estaban estas palabras en las que había enlaces para tener más información e imágenes que mirar. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la increíble longitud de la entrada, cada artículo apenas y tocaba el tema de forma superficial, había tantas cosas que se debía estar perdiendo, de modo que comenzó a desesperarse: era demasiado, a pesar de que tampoco era suficiente. La única cosa de la que pudo tomar la esencia, es que mucha de la historia allí relatada era algo triste…

Regresó de nuevo a la página del buscador y comenzó a explorar entre la lista de entradas. Se detuvo en una de estas e hizo clic sobre ella y leyéndola, sonrió con ligereza, dándose cuenta de que recordaba esta parte de la historia de Rusia. Bueno, ahora se acordaba, ya que lo había olvidado ¿No es así? Se olvidó de cuando conoció al Rusia zarista.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Alfred?"

Esto hizo saltar a USA mientras Rusia, quien había aparecido a su lado mágicamente, se hallaba observando la pantalla por encima de su hombro.

"¿Iván?" – Pudo balbucear, antes de cerrar la laptop con violencia, pero el eslavo había visto suficiente como para saber qué había estado haciendo el muchacho.

"¿…Estabas mirando lo que yo creo que estabas mirando?"

"¡No!" – Aseguró el muchacho, sonrojándose. - "¡No estaba mirando nada totalmente! Yo solo… estaba revisando… ¡Para ver la entrada de quién era más larga en Wikipedia!" – Rusia se mantuvo por un momento mirando a USA, con los ojos brillando y haciéndole adivinar al muchacho que su argumento no era tan convincente después de todo.

"¡Estabas buscando cosas sobre mí!" – Bueno, por si había las dudas de sí Rusia le había creído o no… - "¡Oh, eso me hace terriblemente feliz, Alfred! Pero ¿Por qué estás utilizando el internet, cuando tienes el artículo original justo aquí? Puedo decirte las cosas que son realmente importantes. Después de todo, tú sabes que ellos siempre se equivocan en algunas cosas, los humanos, creyendo en lo que quieren o en lo que han escuchado. Siempre tienden a olvidar."

"Igual que nosotros." – Replicó simplemente el muchacho.

"Da…" - Reafirmó Rusia, levantando la mirada de USA con un dedo en la quijada del muchacho. – "Supongo que lo hacemos… ¡Pero aún así estoy todavía tan feliz! Por favor, dime lo que quieres que te diga, te contaré lo que me pidas." – Y ahora estaba empujando la computadora portátil a un lado y lo próximo que supo USA era que el ruso estaba sentado a horcajadas en sus piernas – "Por favor no seas tan tímido, Alfred."

"¡H-hey!" – El sonrojo del muchacho se hizo más profundo - "¡Eres pesado, sabes? Y y-yo solamente quería una visión general, solamente por curiosidad. ¡Eso es!…Eh… ¿Qué tan viejo eres?" – Rusia le dedicó una risita, mientras USA todavía luchaba por justificarse.

"Juumm… Qué tan viejo soy…" - Estuvo pensándolo por un momento, era en verdad difícil mantener una cuenta. Finalmente se inclinó y le susurró su mejor estimación en la oreja del muchacho.

"¡Mierda, eres bastante viejo!" – Exclamó USA, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. – "Hombre, me siento como un niñito a tu lado… ¿Eso no te hace ser como un viejo verde o algo así, por andar sintiendo deseos por alguien mucho menor que tú?"

"Mmm, yo no lo creo." – La sonrisa de Rusia se había ensanchado, mientras rodeaba el rostro de USA con sus manos – "La edad es solamente un número, qué tan viejo es uno por dentro es mucho más relevante."

"Oh, ¿tú eres el chico entonces?" – El muchacho no pudo evitar el sarcasmo, por la voz infantil de Rusia y por el comportamiento inocente que a veces tenía.

"Oh, créeme Alfred cuando te digo que definitivamente tú eres un niño también. ¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"Siendo tan antiguo y todo…" - USA le miró por un momento, dudando en hacer la pregunta. - "¿Has muerto alguna vez?"

Por supuesto, su definición de muerte era diferente al concepto que se utiliza normalmente, la muerte para ellos no siempre es permanente, si el país es revivido de nuevo. Mientras que un país puede morir para siempre, también puede volver, comenzando como el mismo, pero nuevo; esta idea era curiosa y le daba un poco de miedo a la joven nación.

La expresión de Rusia se volvió demacrada por un momento, mientras pensaba con profundidad.

"No lo sé… no creo que se supone que debamos saber cuando pasa, incluso si estamos conscientes de ello y si he muerto, no lo recuerdo. Siempre recuerdo haber sido Rusia en alguna forma u otra, aunque mi nombre ha cambiado bastante seguido. Así que creo que no."

"Odiaría cambiar mi nombre." – Comentó el muchacho, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"No es tan importante cuando estás acostumbrado a hacerlo y no importa por cuál nombre sea llamado como país, nunca he dejado de ser Iván, eso sí que no cambia." – Aseguró Rusia, sonriendo silenciosamente hacia el muchacho. – "En verdad me ha conmovido mucho que te estés interesando en mi, cuando pienses en algo que quieras saber, sólo pregúntame. Es tonto que lo estés investigando, cuando yo puedo decirte mucho más."

"Como dije antes" – respondió el muchacho, intentando encogerse de hombros con despreocupación – "solamente era curiosidad."

"La curiosidad puede ser una cosa bastante adorable, Alfred." – Susurró Rusia, inclinándose y besando los labios de USA ligeramente.

USA se puso rígido con inseguridad, pero no intentó alejarlo de inmediato, como usualmente habría hecho en el pasado. Rusia por supuesto se dio cuenta de esto y al instante tomó ventaja del momento de debilidad; profundizando el beso y comenzando a frotar uno de los pezones del muchacho por encima del fino material de la camisa.

Esto le produjo un escalofrío a USA y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Oh Dios, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Alejarlo? ¿Dejarle que siguiera? No, pero si le dejaba que continuara ¿No debería ser sólo después de haber decidido que seguramente quería ser amigo con derechos y discutido los parámetros con Rusia?

Oh, mierda ¿Cuándo Rusia había comenzado a usar la lengua? El muchacho gimió ligeramente mientras el eslavo rozaba con suavidad su lengua con la suya propia, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho. USA debía hacer una decisión rápida. Y mientras todavía lo seguía pensando, el ruso ya había terminado de desabotonar la pieza de ropa, separándola de sus hombros y rompiendo el beso, para comenzar a deslizar sus labios hacia el cuello de él.

En ese momento pareció que pudo reaccionar, porque apretó la parte de atrás del abrigo de Rusia.

"E-espera, espera esto es… demasiado rápido. No puedo… no sé…"

"Estás tan tenso algunas veces, Alfred. ¿De dónde viene eso, juum?" – Comentó Rusia y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la clavícula de USA.

"Bueno ¿Sabes? Tengo influencias de un fuerte ambiente puritano y un montón de otros grupos reservistas. Puedo arreglármelas cuando es necesario." – Como cuando tenía que calmar sus fuertes ansias de sexo en los momentos cuando no era conveniente.

"Pienso que difícilmente necesitas utilizarlo conmigo, Alfred. ¿No quieres disfrutar de la recompensa ocasional?"

USA estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando los dientes del eslavo presionaron ligeramente su pezón, haciendo que siseara cortantemente y que su rostro se sonrojara mientras Rusia jugueteaba y succionaba con sus dientes y lengua, primero en uno y luego en el otro. Apenas y se hubo dado cuenta de que sus pantalones también habían sido desabotonados, cuando el ruso se separó un poco y le sonrió desde abajo.

"Por favor no te sientas aprensivo, Alfred. Voy a tratarte con mucha gentileza." – Aseguró Rusia deslizándose del sofá y arrodillándose en medio de las piernas de USA.

"¿Q-qué me tratarás con mucha gentileza? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Me estás haciendo sonar como alguna clase de doncella delicada en una novela romántica de mierda!"

Con una risita, Rusia comenzó a dejar trazos de besos por toda la piel del torso de USA, succionándola y llegando hasta sus abdominales, el muchacho lo observaba con el rostro caliente. Todavía tenía tiempo de decirle que no, pero su determinación se debilitaba mientras el ruso iba más y más abajo, de hecho, sentía cómo la anticipación se estaba acumulando. Mientras no llegara más lejos que esto, no era nada importante. Nada importante… ¿Verdad?

Rusia frotó la entrepierna de USA y este tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir ningún ruido vergonzoso.

"¿Está bien esto, Alfred? Me detendré si quieres."

El muchacho estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿En verdad estaba preguntando lo que quería? Bueno, últimamente se había estado deteniendo cuando USA se lo había pedido… Rusia en verdad estaba actuando extraño. Esperen ¿Eso significaba que tenía que pedirlo? ¡Eso apestaba! Aunque había protestado tanto en el pasado que podía considerar el que le pidiera permiso, un avance por parte del ruso, a pesar de que no se sentía como si fuera uno en ese momento. USA sentía el rostro incendiándose y luego de una larga pausa asintió con rapidez.

Con una sonrisa muy suave, Rusia se inclinó y pasó su lengua por el ombligo del muchacho, comenzando a bajar sus pantalones hasta sus caderas y haciéndolo sentir culpable y excitado al mismo tiempo.

De repente hubo un golpe en la puerta, que casi hizo gritar a USA por la sorpresa y volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada, con los ojos abriéndose como platos. ¿Qué clase de momento era ese para hacer una visita? O era intervención divina o el más grande y jodido bloquea-penes del mundo.

"I-Iván, la puerta."

"¿Qué hay con ella?" – Preguntó el ruso, continuando impávido.

"…Alguien está tocando" – ¿Estaba hablando en serio este tipo? – "y tengo que atenderla."

"¿Por qué?"

"Vamos Iván, detente." – Pidió el muchacho, cuando hubo escuchado un segundo golpe contra la madera, ahora más insistente - "¿Qué si es importante?"

"Nada es tan importante, Alfred, cariño." - Aseguró el eslavo, bajando más sus pantalones.

"¡En serio, detente!" – Exclamó finalmente el muchacho, azorado y un poco impaciente ahora.

Y sin ningún aviso, la puerta se abrió con violencia, pudiendo observarse a un furioso Inglaterra irrumpiendo en la habitación, con su boca abierta y preparada para escupir fuego del infierno y furia. Aunque las palabras parecieron morir antes de siquiera haber nacido, cuando le echó un vistazo a USA y Rusia en el sofá. No había otra forma de interpretar lo que estaba pasando, además de lo que en verdad era: algo extremadamente libidinoso. Por su parte USA no quería otra cosa que hundirse en el sofá y no salir nunca más.

Luego de un momento de torpe titubeo, Inglaterra pareció poder reubicarse de nuevo.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo?"

"Estaba a punto de practicar un acto sexual con él" – aclaró Rusia, separándose de la piel del muchacho ligeramente y mirando a Inglaterra con una expresión de fastidio – "si es que no es lo suficiente obvio."

El rostro de USA se tornó del color de las remolachas, mientras se preguntaba con seriedad si alguien podía morir de la vergüenza, de modo que alejó el rostro de Rusia de sus abdominales, al mismo tiempo que intentaba subirse los pantalones.

"¿P-pero qué carajo, Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué simplemente entraste a mi casa como si tuvieras derecho?"

"¿Que qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?" – Repitió Inglaterra, pareciendo completamente encolerizado. - "¡Tú, mocoso malagradecido! Vine desde tan lejos para asegurarme de que no se estuvieran aprovechando de ti ¿Y así es como me tratas? ¡Discúlpame por preocuparme! Escuché cómo gritabas "Detente" ¿Y se debe esperar de mí que voltee y deje que esta bestia se salga con la suya contigo?"

"¿Bestia?" – Hizo énfasis Rusia, frunciendo el ceño cortantemente. – "Te dejaré saber que tuve consentimiento."

Y solamente se estaba poniendo peor.

"M-mira debe de haber alguna clase de… malentendido por aquí en alguna parte… ¿Qué es lo que me dijiste que estabas haciendo aquí? Como, ¿Qué viniste a hacer por acá en primer lugar?"

"Supongo que fue porque sufrí una pérdida momentánea de lucidez en la que pensé que me preocupaba realmente por tu bienestar, pero seguramente estoy equivocado." – Si podía, Inglaterra parecía incluso más insultado. – " ¿Cómo podría preocuparme por un condenado bastardo como tú?"

USA intentó calmar su propia ira, la cual había brotado por su propia vergüenza, en especial porque recordaba lo que Prusia había dicho sobre que Inglaterra no podía evitar estar preocupado por él. Él sólo estaba siendo, como siempre, el sobre-protector hermano mayor. Pensando esto, el muchacho respiró profundo, luchando para salir del agarre de Rusia y finalmente poniéndose de pie, subiéndose los pantalones por completo.

"M-mira, lo siento. Yo solo… en verdad no esperaba… ¿Quieres té?"

"¿Me estás preguntando si quiero té? Cómo si eso fuera a ayudar de algo ¡Bueno, estás condenadamente en lo cierto, quiero té!" – Exclamó Inglaterra, frunciéndole el ceño.

Rusia se levantó con lentitud. Parecía que las cosas no podrían volver a como estaban, lo que era una lástima, ya que USA había respondido tan bien…

"Yo haré su té, Alfred."

USA levantó las cejas por la sorpresa y luego asintió con rapidez. Sí, eso definitivamente era lo mejor, ya que no quería que esos dos se quedaran a solas de nuevo.

"Estoy complacido de ver que te has curado por completo desde la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo Rusia, sonriéndole a Inglaterra y consiguiendo que este le lanzara una mirada llena de odio, haciendo que USA comenzara a empujar a Rusia a la cocina.

"¡S-sí, parece que te has recuperado por completo! Supongo que Francia no hizo nada demasiado estúpido ¿Eh? Me alegro."

Rusia finalmente desapareció hacia la cocina, bajo la mirada llena de hostilidad de Inglaterra, quien de inmediato se volteó hacia USA cuando el ruso no pudo escucharlos.

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿En qué desastre te has metido ahora?"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que me he metido en un desastre?" – Le preguntó de vuelta el muchacho, con una mirada amarga.

"¡Oh, me pregunto qué será! Encontrarte en una posición tan comprometedora con ese… ese… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la mano?"

"¿Ju?" – USA le miró sin expresión alguna, no sabía a lo que se refería con el cambio brusco de conversación.

Inglaterra sujetó la mano de él con la palma hacia arriba, observando la herida que le había provocado Bielorrusia. Ya no necesitaba ser vendada, pero todavía permanecía una fea costra y en verdad, era mucho menos grave de lo que parecía. Pasando el pulgar con que sostenía la mano del muchacho sobre ella ligeramente, Inglaterra le miró con furia.

"¿Él te hizo esto?" – Preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Oh, esto? No, no lo hizo Iván, fue…"

"¿_Iván_?"

"¿Me dejarías terminar? Fue Bielorrusia y ella era un fantasma pero no realmente uno y luego dije un discurso épico pero se volvió loca como un murciélago de mierda y tuvimos que huir entonces a ese idiota se le atoró la bufanda con la puerta y yo estaba como 'creo que todo depende de mí' porque soy el héroe y yo valientemente…"

"¡Los puntos y las comas fueron inventados por una razón!" – e interrumpió Inglaterra, haciendo que USA rodara los ojos.

¨"¡Así que valientemente me enfrenté al Kraken!"

"¿No te puedes tomar nada con seriedad?" – Preguntó el mayor de los dos, dándole una palmada en la coronilla de la cabeza al muchacho.

"¡Eres tan malo!" – Aseguró USA, frotándose la cabeza y haciendo un puchero. – "Dios, bien, contra Bielorrusia ¿Okay? Cuando abrí la puerta, me cortó la mano, pero está bien, yo la golpeé y logramos escapar."

"Tu habilidad para contar una historia es atroz." – Replicó Inglaterra, frotándose los párpados - "¿De qué estás siquiera hablando? ¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿Dónde ocurrió? ¿Cuál es el contexto? ¿Estabas con Rusia cuando esto pasó?"

"Estoy hablando de cómo me corté." – Comenzó USA suspirando, esto iba a ser difícil. – "Fue hace algún tiempo, en un edificio abandonado, sí, estaba con él… ¿Había otra pregunta por ahí en algún lugar?" – Inglaterra le miró por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza, molesto.

"Muy bien, entonces fue Bielorrusia. Creo que esa es la mejor respuesta que puedo esperar, ella está demente, así que no se me hace difícil creerlo. Ahora ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace él aquí?"

"¿Te refieres a Iván? Le estoy dejando quedarse porque, como has dicho, su hermana está demente y él está asustado de ella. No es tanto rollo."

"Mira" – comenzó Inglaterra, colocando una mano ligeramente sobre el hombro de USA y hablando con la voz muy suave – "no tienes que mentirme, si necesitas ayuda puedes pedirla."

"¿Mentirte…? ¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo? Eso es todo lo que está pasando, lo dejé quedarse aquí por un tiempo, eso es todo."

"¡Japón me llamó y me dijo que te estaba extorsionando o algo así y que estaba durmiendo en tu cama!"

USA frunció el ceño ¿Por qué llamaría Japón a Inglaterra para decirle eso? Era algo irritante que nadie le pudiera dejar lidiar con sus propios asuntos; ellos no fueron exactamente útiles cuando todo este desastre había comenzado y el apoyo de aliados habría sido bastante aceptado. A excepción de Inglaterra, quien lo arruinó todo.

"No es así. Eh… bueno… um…"

Okay, Rusia sí había estado durmiendo en su cama últimamente… pero Inglaterra no necesitaba saber eso. La mirada de sospecha del hombre no desaparecía y sus ojos se abrieron de repente, mientras empujaba la camisa para descubrirle los hombros.

"¡Hey!"

"Dios santo ¿Qué pasó con tu hombro?"

"Oh…" - Ese moretón de seguro que sí se veía horrible. – "Uh…"

"No debo suponer que Bielorrusia hizo esto. ¿No es así?"

"B-bueno, no…" - Balbuceó el muchacho, volviendo a cubrir sus hombros y abotonando la camisa. – "Técnicamente, esto es una mezcla."

En ese momento Rusia estaba entrando en la habitación de nuevo, con una taza de té en las manos y una sonrisa animada en los labios para Inglaterra, quien le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

"Aquí está tu té, Inglaterra, espero que sea de tu agrado."

"¡Oh, como si fuera a tomar un solo sorbo de esto!" – El inglés la tomó solamente porque Rusia dejó de agarrarla al segundo de haber presionado el platillo con la taza contra sus manos. – "Estoy seguro de que lo has envenenado o algo así. ¿Y se puede saber la razón de por qué le hiciste eso a Alfred?" – Preguntó con amargura, apuntando el hombro del muchacho.

"Oh ¿Eso?" – Preguntó Rusia, ladeando la cabeza. – "Bueno, no podía dejar que la evidencia de la sucia boca de Prusia permaneciera en su hombro ¿No es así?"

"¿¡Prusia qué!"

"¡Whoa-whoa-whoa!" – Exclamó USA, agitando los brazos. – "Creo que esta conversación no debería continuar. Miren ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre mi cuerpo aquí y rebobinar un poco?"

"No has probado tu té todavía." – Comentó Rusia, mirando la taza sobre las manos de Inglaterra.

"¡No y ni siquiera intento hacerlo!" – Le respondió Inglaterra, lanzándole una mirada bastante llena de odio. - "¿Hasta qué punto de la conversación quieres rebobinar?"

"Oh, no lo sé." – Dijo USA, lanzándole una mirada exasperada. - "¿Podríamos volver a por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Qué tal a antes de que llegaras aquí?" – Interceptó Rusia con alegría.

"¡Desaparece! Mira, Alfred, tengo la intención de arreglar las cosas contigo hasta que esté satisfecho. ¡Por favor, no me hagas sufrir todo esto con Rusia haciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos y siendo una amenazante presencia constante todo el tiempo!" – dijo, para tomar un sorbo de té incoscientemente y poniendose su rostro blanco como el papel - "¡ESTE ES TÉ VERDE!"

"Ahora, ahora, cálmate…" - Le pidió USA quitándole la taza de las manos, antes de que la lanzara contra la pared.

"¡ESTOY CALMADO, MALDITA SEA!" – En ese momento USA le lanzó una mirada de miseria a Rusia.

"Tenía que ser té verde ¿Verdad?" – Y con eso se volteó para calmar a Inglaterra. – Ahora, si simplemente te sientas por un…

Rusia miró por un momento los intentos de USA de calmar a Inglaterra, pensando en varias formas de deshacerse de él, cuando el consejo de Lituania le llegó como una epifanía.

"¡Ooooohhh, correcto!"

"¿Qué es "correcto", espeluznante?" – Le preguntó Inglaterra, volteando hacia él.

"¿Quieres que salga por un momento, mientras te haces cargo de esto?" – Le preguntó Rusia a USA, dándole una palmadita en el hombro e ignorando olímpicamente a Inglaterra.

"Sí, oh por favor, ¿Podrías?" – Dijo USA, lanzándole una mirada de intenso alivio y gratitud, una expresión a la que seguro no estaba acostumbrado a ver. Era bastante linda.

Si conseguía que Rusia saliera de la casa, probablemente ayudaría a suavizar las plumas erizadas de Inglaterra.

El eslavo asintió para el alivio del muchacho. No es como si estuviese preocupado porque USA y el inglés se quedaran solos, ahora, si fuera Japón…

"Da, no hay problema. Que tengan una buena charla."

Lo único que hizo Inglaterra hasta que el ruso hubo desaparecido detrás de la puerta fue fulminarle con la mirada.

"Qué de valor. Té verde ¡Té verde! Alfred, ¿Por qué es que está aquí?"

"Te lo dije, se está quedando por un tiempo, mientras…"

"Sí, ya sé eso pero…" - comenzó Inglaterra agitando la mano, para alejar el comentario del muchacho. - "¿Por qué? Tú nunca le habías dejado quedarse aquí antes y luego del escándalo sobre comenzar el rumor de que ustedes dos son amantes… esto no va a ayudar a que se desmientan los rumores exactamente. Ahora, dímelo todo y comienza desde el principio."

Con un profundo suspiro, USA comenzó a desenrollar el muy enroscado hilo de cómo Rusia había llegado a ser un invitado en su casa, para Inglaterra y para sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T:<strong>

Ajam, ya había una advertencia de que el hermano sobreprotector favorito de todos iba a hacer su aparición de nuevo. ¡Y de qué forma la hizo! ¡Jajajaja!

Ah, la razón por la que Inglaterra gritó cuando descubrió que Rusia le había hecho té verde, es porque este té es tradicional de China, mientras que nuestro caballero inglés prefiere su tradicional Oolong. (Que a decir verdad no tiene ninguna diferencia, el Oolong es sólo una mezcla entre té verde y el negro... -_-)

"¿Hasta qué punto de la conversación quieres rebobinar?"

"Oh, no lo sé. ¿Podríamos volver a por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Qué tal a antes de que llegaras aquí?"

¡Pfft! Dios, amo a Rusia. ¡Jajaja!


	34. Chapter 34

Agh, siento el retraso. He tenido problemas con el internet y la mayoría de la semana no pude actualizar, esperemos que esta que viene no hayan problemas.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 34)<strong>

No era demasiado difícil comenzar, Inglaterra conocía las etapas tempranas de cuando el único objetivo de USA había sido el de salir de las espeluznantes como el infierno garras de Rusia.

"Creo que todo fue mal cuando lo confrontaste, el vino todo hasta acá a la casa y… y estaba como '¿Cómo te atreviste a envolverlo a él?' Y yo estaba como 'Oh, Dios ¿Qué le hiciste a Inglaterra bastardo?' Y…"

"Espera." – Le interrumpió Inglaterra - "¿Esto fue antes o después de que fueras a verme?"

"Antes. Entonces me desmayó y lo único que sé después es que me encontraba encadenado a una silla y me dio la cena y nosotros… hablamos sobre cosas."

"¿…Qué clase de cosas?"

"Cosas." – Repitió el muchacho mirando a un lado. – "Así que eso fue el comienzo de todo esto, supongo. Entonces después de eso… Dios, ¿Qué pasó después…? Te fui a ver a tu casa… entonces pasó la cosa esa del afrodisíaco falso después de que se escabulló a mis espaldas con una nota…"

"¿El qué?"

"¡Shh! ¡Estás interrumpiendo mi concentración!" – Poner cosas en ordenadas listas y líneas de tiempo era extremadamente difícil para él, quien prefería saltar hacia delante y hacia atrás, desde un pensamiento, hacia un capricho y luego hasta una idea sin ningún ritmo ni razón. Al final siempre llegaba a donde quería, eran las demás personas las que no parecían seguir su hilo de ideas. – "Él quería hablar conmigo… sobre lo que yo creía que él quería de mi y después hizo un alboroto para que lo llamara por su nombre. De alguna forma terminamos viendo películas, mi brillante plan supongo…" - Por primera vez, sus palabras de alabanza propia eran de burla. – "Déjame ver, luego de eso fue el fiasco de la cena de Italia y Kiku se apareció por allá; esa fue la primera vez que Rusia pareció realmente interesado ahora que lo pienso… e hice ese desastre entre Alemania e Italia."

"Pareces ser muy bueno en provocar el caos a donde sea que vayas." – Lo interceptó Inglaterra agriamente antes de que continuara.

"¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir? Dios. Um… ¿Qué mas pasó? Entonces estaba eso… Oh Dios ¡Y esa imagen mental tan vergonzosa! Mierda, ni siquiera voy a decir lo que era. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Y después de eso, cuando fui a la casa de Mattie para escapar, él sabía dónde estaba. ¡_Él sabía_! ¡Tan espeluznante como el infierno! Todavía no sé cómo hizo eso y él, él envió todas estas flores a la casa de Mattie para mí, ugh, ¡Y luego, cuando regresé estaba esperándome en la oscuridad! Casi me mata del susto. Quería hablarme sobre Kiku."

"¿Japón? ¿Para qué sería eso?"

"Oh ¿Alguna pelea que tuvieron? O celos, no lo sé. Él es un tipo raro. Oh, espera ¡Es cierto! Él me preguntó si había tenido sexo con él."

"¿¡Qué!"

"Sí… bueno, luego de eso te llamé ¿Te acuerdas? Me estuviste gritando como por veinte minutos, porque Rusia te había dicho que habíamos tenido sexo o algo así."

"Recuerdo eso." – Afirmó Inglaterra, luego de apretar los dientes para formar una línea firme con los labios, en una mueca de disgusto.

"Um… entonces, luego de eso pasó… el incidente con Bielorrusia, del que te he dicho la mayoría y luego tuvimos una larga conversación acerca de…" - se detuvo por un momento, esa era una información muy personal y sólo quería lidiar con ella él mismo. Inglaterra no tenía que saberla – "…más cosas, entonces me molesté e iba a decirle a Rusia que fuera a joderse a sí mismo, pero entonces… uh… cambié de idea y eso fue lo que dejó que se quedara aquí." - USA terminó, lanzando una sonrisa de satisfacción a su hermano, quien suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

"Esto es inútil." – Aclaró Inglaterra, mirando al muchacho con creciente irritación. – "Me estás dando eventos, pero no hay ninguna manera de que pueda ver cómo es que uno llevó al otro, sin mencionar que hay muchas lagunas, todo es demasiado vago."

"Bueno, por supuesto que hubieron un montón de conversaciones y eventos entre todas estas cosas y todo eso…" - respondió USA encogiéndose de hombros. – "Pero o son demasiado largos como para contártelos o privados. Supongo que en medio de todo eso y de alguna forma, Rusia presionó, habló y accidentalmente cayó más a mi favor o en un nivel más alto de tolerancia, o como quieras llamarlo. Es… difícil de explicar, incluso yo no lo entiendo; cuando pienso en ello, volviendo a ver cómo es que se ha llegado a esto, me parece muy confuso. Quiero decir, él me ha amenazado como la mierda una montón de veces en los últimos dos meses… pero siento que lo estoy entendiendo más también, además de que hay otras circunstancias… pero no quiero hablar de todo lo que pasa, también me está permitido mantener mi privacidad."

"…" - Inglaterra suspiró de nuevo. Como siempre, su antigua colonia era testaruda e irritantemente independiente. - "¿Qué tal si intentamos esto? Te voy a hacer preguntas específicas." – Luego de un momento, el muchacho asintió con inseguridad e Inglaterra pensó por un momento antes de preguntar nuevamente. - "…Así que, si entendí bien… Rusia se está quedando aquí con tu permiso ¿Correcto? ¿Él no te está extorsionando ni amenazando para que lo dejaras quedarse?"

"…" - Bueno, había algo de extorsión en todo esto, pero sin ver esos pequeños detalles había sido con permiso ¿No? – "No, lo estoy dejando quedarse por mi propia voluntad, incluso le di inmunidad diplomática para que su jefe no pudiera obligarlo a volver."

"Ya veo… está el…" - Inglaterra tosió incómodo. - "¿Está él durmiendo en tu cama?"

"…" - Dios, hablando sobre preguntas incómodas. Esto hizo que USA se moviera con nerviosismo. - "…Sí, comenzó como una cosa de casualidad y ahora es como… una especie de patrón."

"Están ustedes…" - Esta vez Inglaterra le hizo una pregunta que lo puso realmente nervioso. - "¿Son ustedes sexualmente activos?"

"¡¿Por qué demonios quieres saber, pervertido?" – Exclamó el muchacho, sonrojándose.

"¡No soy un pervertido!" – Aseguró el inglés, fulminándolo con la mirada. - "¡Solamente quiero saber la extensión de esta relación que tienes!"

"No hemos tenido sexo ¿Okay?" – Respondió el muchacho, enfurruñado. – "Me molesta todo el tiempo y él… uh, me dio algo como… una manuela ayer en la mañana. ¡Pero fue un ataque sorpresa totalmente! Y lo que casi viste en el mueble fue… ¡No es como si eso pasara siempre ni nada!"

Inglaterra frunció el ceño con la mirada perdida en el suelo por un largo tiempo, encontró lo que le dijo el muchacho profundamente perturbador y estaba deseando no haber preguntado en lo absoluto. Había estado esperando que USA lo negara todo violentamente como lo había hecho en el pasado.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con él entonces?"

"No lo sé." – Respondió el muchacho simplemente, encogiendo un hombro.

"…" - Hubo una pausa entre los dos e Inglaterra puso las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo con disgusto. - "…Alfred, sé que lo eché todo a perder cuando no te presté atención, solamente intenté entrar de sopetón e interponerme en el camino y supongo que lo he hecho en estos momentos de nuevo. Pero, por favor… preferiría que simplemente me dijeras la verdad; puede que me enoje mucho y puede que grite y me queje, pero al final es la decisión que tú tomaste. Al final… yo aprenderé a aceptarla. Así que por favor dime la verdad, prefiero que hagas eso antes de que intentases mentirme. Cuando las cosas lo requieran, al final, siempre terminaré de tu lado."

"Gracias Arthur, eso… en verdad significa mucho para mí." – El muchacho le miró, estaba conmovido por el sentimiento y tal vez ligeramente fastidiado por ello. Y aún así… - "Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo simplemente… ya no sé nada. Siempre supe donde estaba con él: él era mi némesis, mi rival y ahora… ¿Qué es él? ¿Alguien a quien compadezco? ¿Mi amigo? ¿Algo más? Simplemente no lo sé Arthur… ¿Qué hago? Estoy muy confundido."

Las palabras de USA provocaron que su hermano suspirara por tercera vez en toda la visita, agitando la cabeza en negativa y haciendo que estirara el brazo para poner la palma de su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del más joven y la bajara para apoyarla en su hombro; mientras su otro brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura.

"Mi pobre América, tienes tantos problemas relacionándote con otros. ¿Qué ocurrió? Solías ser tan bueno en eso, todo el mundo te amaba hace mucho tiempo atrás."

"…" - USA frunció el ceño, mientras pudo sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón. – "Se supone que eso… ¿Se supone que eso deba hacerme sentir mejor? Además, ellos no me amaban, solamente eran unos ambiciosos y querían adueñarse de mí."

'Incluyéndote a ti' se mantuvo pesadamente en el aire e hizo que Inglaterra se pusiera tenso por un momento. Luego de un instante se aclaró la garganta y continuó, ignorando el hecho.

"Lo siento, ese no es mi punto… lo que quería decir era que he notado cómo te toma más tiempo el entender los sentimientos que tienes sobre las otras personas, eso es todo."

"…Supongo que eso es cierto…" - Era más fácil asumir que todo el mundo lo admiraba, e ignorar el resto.

"Aún así… es Rusia de quien estamos hablando, Alfred. Tal vez deberías ser muy cuidadoso con esto, parece como si él hubiera estado manipulando tus sentimientos, tal vez deberías pensar con detalle esto y… no dejes que haga mucho hasta que estés seguro de lo que quieres. Difícilmente ha probado tener intenciones puras contigo por décadas y dudo que alguien como él pueda preocuparse por ti en lo absoluto."

"No es justo que digas eso." – Replicó el muchacho, alejándose del abrazo de Inglaterra. – "Quiero decir, quizás tengas razón sobre… sobre lo primero pero… no lo conoces, ni cómo se siente."

"Oh, vamos Alfred; él nunca se ha preocupado por ti."

USA sintió de nuevo un pinchazo de molestia y un fragmento de historia le vino a la memoria antes siquiera de que estuviera consciente de ello.

"¿Sí? ¡Bueno, no me parecía así en los tiempos de mi Guerra Civil, cuando Francia y tú me abandonaron y él estaba allí a mi lado!"

"¡Eso es difícilmente justo!" – Reclamó Inglaterra, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – "Las cosas todavía eran amargas entre nosotros y…"

"¡Oh, cállate Inglaterra! Ambos sabemos que te aliaste con… ¡Con _él_, la maldita Confederación por razones políticas! Te aliaste contra mí con… con… ¡Esa otra parte de mi! ¡Habrías preferido verme desgarrarme por tus propios intereses si era necesario! ¡Por lo menos Rusia y yo éramos honestos en saber que lo que teníamos era por una mutua necesidad de tener a alguien más!"

"Bueno, si te sientes de esa forma, debo suponer que no me necesitas aquí." – Aseguró Inglaterra, cruzando los brazos y sonrojándose por la ira. – "Buena suerte con tu problema, los dos obviamente se merecen el uno al otro. ¡Tal vez su mutua inhabilidad de sentir algo por otra persona, los mantendrá felizmente intentando descubrir qué sienten por el otro por lo que resta de siglo!"

Dicho esto se levantó del mueble en el que USA había hecho que se sentara y se volteó para irse, mientras el muchacho le observaba con lágrimas de ira en la esquina de los ojos, que sabía nunca caerían. Ya Inglaterra había agarrado el pomo de la puerta, cuando finalmente su orgullo cedió.

"¡Arthur espera!"

"¿Por qué debería?" – Preguntó Inglaterra, aunque ya se hallaba paralizado en frente de la puerta, con la mano sobre el pomo todavía.

"Por favor… no te vayas. Sé que se supone que no deba hablar de esas cosas, sé que esas son las reglas. Yo estoy… estoy en verdad bastante confundido, así que por favor no te vayas. No quiero que hagas nada o que intentes arreglar las cosas, puedo cuidar de mi mismo, pero… ¿Podrías solamente… estar aquí conmigo?"

Y luego de un momento que pareció muy largo para ambos, Inglaterra finalmente decidió voltearse hacia él.

"En verdad eres un caso perdido…"

"Bueno…" - Comenzó USA rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa torcida. – "Ambos sabíamos eso."

"Me quedaré entonces." –Recalcó finalmente Inglaterra, dejando salir otro suspiro ligero y soltando la manilla de la puerta.

"Sabía que lo harías."

"¿Y qué se supone que deba significar eso, imbécil?"

"Que tú siempre te quedas, sin importar qué tan "imbécil" sea." – Aclaró el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Entonces tal vez debería irme!" – Exclamó el inglés erizado y volviendo a hacer amago de marcharse.

"¡Vamos, no hagas eso!" – USA le agitó una mano en señal de que se acercara. – "Te haré té. Earl Grey esta vez. ¿Suena bien eso?"

"…Asegúrate de agregarle leche." – Ordenó el mayor antes de caminar hasta el mueble y lanzarse en él.

"¡Okay!" – Sonrió USA y le alzó los pulgares antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

**XXX**

Rusia se encontraba en una banca, jugando con la tela de su bufanda y mirando los autos y las personas ir y venir; absorbiendo la vista, la esencia y los sonidos del hogar de Alfred. De muchas formas le era todavía exótico; algunas veces repulsivo, otras veces desconcertante. Era tan extraño que tantas personas, climas, lenguajes, pensamientos e ideas estuvieran unidos y atados bajo un solo cielo, aunque no se mezclaban los unos con los otros. Todos ellos representados por un solo hombre.

Se le ocurrió preguntarse a Rusia si USA alguna vez se sentía sobrecogido por todo esto y de nuevo tuvo que pensar en que todos ellos tenían sus contradicciones y diferencias que enfrentar. Al menos el muchacho se había salvado de las muchas y viciosas rebeliones, insurrecciones y los tantos conflictos internos por los que muchos de ellos todavía tenían que lidiar. USA parecía estar constantemente cambiando de ideas y de acciones.

Tal vez la mejor forma en la que pudo Rusia haber aprendido esto fue con su experimento. A través de sus tantas estrategias, el muchacho ahora al menos lo toleraba más y si Inglaterra no los hubiera interrumpido antes, no hay duda de qué habría ocurrido…

Así que ¿USA había comenzado a gustar de él? Se preguntaba cuánto lo hacía ¿Y cuánto le gustaba USA a él? Porque a él _le gustaba_ USA, tan raro como eso pareciera. Aunque, él había estado muy encariñado con el muchacho cuando era más joven; en los tiempos en los que los otros países lo evadían y lo trataban como a un monstruo, el joven muchacho había aceptado su mano extendida de amistad, sin siquiera un parpadeo.

Si tan solo USA estuviera tan servicial ahora, cuando su mano estaba extendida para el amor.

Había pensado que las últimas décadas habían destruido ese platónico y sin embargo, muy real cariño entre ellos dos, pero ahora estaba regresando con lentitud. USA era muy lindo. Y cuando no era un falso, santurrón y arrogante bastardo, podía ser bastante atractivo.

Era tan precioso que hubiera intentado saber un poco más de él por el internet más temprano, aunque el mismo Rusia también había estado usando esto como una herramienta de extensión por sí mismo, para investigar sobre el muchacho… Oh, bueno, era simplemente tan USA, las cosas en verdad estaban yendo bien para ambos entonces. Rusia levantó la mirada hacia el sol, preguntándose cuánto más tendría que esperar.

**XXX**

Inglaterra se encontraba agarrando una taza de té con una mano y frotando la espalda de USA con la otra.

"Creo que es extraño pero… Iván… Rusia… él no me molesta tanto como lo hacía antes. Pero ¿No debería? Quiero decir… ¿Solamente me está engañando? Cada vez que es bueno conmigo, no puedo evitar pensar…" - No podía evitar pensar que Rusia solamente estaba intentando probar que era capaz de hacer a alguien amarlo. ¿Lo hacía todo en serio, o solamente era una enorme farsa? - "…que todo es mentira." – Terminó diciendo.

"¿Y esto es un problema para ti? Si lo es, entonces ¿para qué molestarte por él?"

"…Bueno…" - USA no quería dejar salir que solamente actuaba por una compulsiva necesidad de arreglar a Rusia, ya que sabía que eso abriría un flujo de sermón imparable. – "Él necesita amigos, tal vez si otras personas le dieran una insólita oportunidad yo no estaría en este desastre."

"Tal vez, si él no fuera un espeluznante tan terrorífico alguien se la daría." - replicó Inglaterra al instante, sorbiendo su té con indignación. – "En serio América, no puedes tomar todos los cachorros perdidos del mundo. ¿Y qué pasa con ese deseo tuyo de tomar al más sarnoso y salvaje de todos?"

"Rusia no es un perro sarnoso y salvaje, Arthur." – Aclaró el muchacho, rodando los ojos.

"Podría preguntar… ¿_Qué es exactamente_ lo que te gusta de él?"

"¿Qué es lo que me gusta?" – Eso hizo que USA pensara por un tiempo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. – "Bueno… creo que… incluso si no me escucha la mayoría del tiempo, no es porque piense que soy estúpido o incapaz por mi edad. Él… me trata como a un igual." – Incluso esa fue una de las razones por las que lo eligió. – "Y creo que está ridículamente desorientado, pero algunas veces en verdad pareciera que intentara ser bueno y es sólo que no sabe cómo hacerlo y cuando la pasamos juntos y no está siendo raro conmigo, él no está tan mal. Incluso diré que nos divertimos." – No es como que le iba a decir eso a Rusia, _jamás._

Inglaterra suspiró, de nuevo, y alcanzó con la mano los cabellos del muchacho, frotándolos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este niño problemático suyo?

"En verdad lo único que te gusta es jugar con fuego ¿No es así?"

"¡Ya basta! No lo hago…"

"Por favor… por favor, te lo ruego Alfred… Ten cuidado ¿Está bien? Sé que no puedo hacer que hagas algo que no quieres, incluso si te grito hasta que se me ponga el rostro azul, no va a hacer ninguna diferencia si ya estás decidido. Por cualquier razón por la que quieras dejar a Rusia quedarse, por cualquier razón interna que haya. Por cualquier cosa que haya detrás del deseo que tiene Rusia de hacer que te enamores de él… cuídate mucho, no dejes que te lastime o que te presione a hacer algo que no quieres. Harás que muera de la preocupación algún día, lo juro."

"Lo siento." – dijo USA, riendo por lo bajo y mirando al mayor.

"Jum, no, no lo haces."

"Lo que sea que digas Arthur." – Respondió el muchacho, riendo por lo bajo de nuevo – "Sin embargo lo haré. Lo prometo. No soy un niño, a pesar de lo que todos piensan y sé que mis acciones tienden a provocar mayores problemas, pero al final siempre los resuelvo. Es parte de mi encanto."

"Lo que sea que digas" – comenzó Inglaterra fulminándolo con la mirada – "tú, condenado idiota." – Y una sonrisa había desaparecido detrás de su taza de té.

En ese momento la puerta comenzó a abrirse, mientras se pudo escuchar un suave golpe en la madera y apareció la cabeza de Rusia asomada en ella.

"¿Me está permitido volver ahora?"

"…" - USA miró a Inglaterra, quien desvió la mirada. – "Sí, ya no estás desterrado, creo que ya hemos terminado aquí."

"Bueno" – comenzó Inglaterra, terminando su té – "voy encaminándome entonces. Gracias por el apropiado té y recuerda lo que dije. Por favor."

"Lo haré" – aseguró el muchacho, tomando la taza con el platillo – "en serio, no te preocupes ¿Okay? Yo soy el héroe, las cosas estarán bien." – A con eso, abrazó con fuerza a Inglaterra - "Gracias por preocuparte, incluso si me saca la mierda del fastidio."

"Si no lo hiciera yo, nadie lo haría." – Aseguró el hombre, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ten un buen viaje de vuelta." – Le deseó USA, separándose de su hermano más rápido de lo que hubiera hecho normalmente, consciente de la mirada de Rusia sobre ellos

Inglaterra le asintió y luego miró al eslavo, quien los observaba con una sonrisa forzada.

"Tu, giganto. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas."

"Da." – Respondió el hombre, mientras veía cómo Alfred había comenzado a abrir la boca para protestar y antes de que pudiera decir algo el muchacho. – "Si tú insistes."

"Solo tendremos que salir entonces." – Inglaterra caminó hasta la puerta y Rusia la abrió para él, mientras USA le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia (a la que respondió con una sonrisa descuidada), antes de seguir a su hermano.

USA se frotó la frente con impotencia. Por favor que no se peleen de nuevo… eso parecía ser lo único que podía esperar.

Cuando Inglaterra se hubo detenido a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, Rusia ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Tuvieron una buena charla?"

"Una vez que te fuiste fue buena."

"Oh, qué cosa tan fría de decir de tu parte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inglaterra? No vas a pavonearte de nuevo ¿No es así? Se está haciendo un poco tedioso."

"Esa no es mi intención, no." – Aseguró el otro, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira y con los ojos fulminantes. – "Mira… no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, pero de alguna forma te has escabullido hasta estar en el punto suave de Alfred. Yo desapruebo esto en lo absoluto y si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, te sacaría de aquí tan rápido que haría que tu vista se mareara, pero no puedo. Así que te lo voy a advertir: si haces cualquier cosa para lastimarlo o lo haces llorar, no hay amenaza en el mundo para describir la cólera que voy a verter sobre ti."

"¿Oh? Ya veo." – Los ojos de Rusia se abrieron un poco más y luego rió por lo bajo – "En verdad te preocupas mucho por él ¿No es así?"

"Más de lo que tú podrías siquiera comenzar a entender." – Los dos se miraron por un momento, mientras la sonrisa de Rusia se desvanecía en algo cercano a la ira.

"…Creo que me estás subestimando como siempre, Inglaterra."

"Eso puede ser…" - Dijo el inglés, levantando la cabeza. – "Pero él no te ama todavía, Rusia. No estoy impresionado."

"…" - Dicho esto los ojos de Rusia comenzaron a estrecharse. – "Te aconsejo que te vayas encaminando ya o me veré forzado a hacer algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiremos."

"Y es por eso por lo que él nunca se enamorará de ti." – Aseguró Inglaterra, resoplando. – "Adiós Rusia, no provoques más problemas de los que ya has causado."

Y caminando con paso veloz y enérgico, Inglaterra desapareció con rapidez de la vista de Rusia, quien luego de esperar un momento a que su ira bajara a niveles más soportables, volvió a entrar a la casa. USA no estaba en la sala, escuchó un sonido de agua en la cocina, de modo que caminó hacia ella. El muchacho se encontraba en el lavaplatos, dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirándolo, el ruso comenzó a dar zancadas veloces hacia él, estirando el brazo para agarrarlo violentamente, para inmovilizarlo contra el mesón, para…

USA se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

"…Hey, muchas gracias… ya sabes, por salir de la casa. Inglaterra puede ser la más grande perra que puedas conocer algunas veces y que salieras de la casa para yo poder calmarlo en verdad fue muy útil. Espero que no haya dicho nada demasiado grosero, se vuelve loco cuando se trata de mí, debe ser una cosa de hermanos."

"Um…" - Rusia sintió cómo toda la ira se iba de su sistema, mientras observaba a USA secarse las manos con sus pantalones. – "N-no, solamente amenazas generales acerca de si te lastimaba y cosas así."

"Sí, eso suena como él." – Rió el muchacho, dándole palmadas en el brazo. – "Oh, Arthur… no le prestes atención, en verdad, a él solamente le gusta escucharse hablar a sí mismo." - Acto seguido, USA se volteó hacia el lavaplatos. – "Ugh, usó dos tazas de té… si lavas los platos, ordenaré pizza para la cena de esta noche, o si prefieres puedo pedir comida china."

Ignorando esto, Rusia deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de USA y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Me gustas mucho, Alfred."

"¿Q-qué?" – Balbuceó el muchacho sonrojándose. - "¿De dónde vino eso?"

"Moe serdce"

"¡Dios, eres tan vergonzoso! Debí haber invitado a Inglaterra para que se quedara a cenar, entonces habría visto cómo ustedes dos se distraían de mí, peleando."

"No dices eso en serio." – Dijo el eslavo, acariciando la nuca del muchacho con la nariz.

"¿Ah, no?"

"Mmm, comida china." – Decidió Rusia, mientras reposaba su mentón en el hombro de USA. – "Me gusta la comida china, aunque estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que ordenes, sabrá terrible en comparación con la comida casera de China."

"Pft, bueno, no dudo eso. Probablemente ni siquiera sabrá parecido. Al menos China dijo que era una burla para su cocina o algo así cuando le di a probar un poco. Como sea, snob."

Rusia rió por lo bajo y se enderezó, con los brazos deslizándose hacia arriba del torso del muchacho, para alzar su quijada y hacer que mirara en su dirección, mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él.

"Ese hombre no puede ver el contorno de mis emociones, tanto como no puede ver las tuyas."

"¿De qué estás hab…?"

Rusia interrumpió la pregunta innecesaria con un beso.

**XXX**

Inglaterra estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, por su vuelo de regreso a casa. Mirando su reloj, suspiraba y se daba golpecitos en el brazo. Luego de un momento sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, cerrando sus ojos, mientras esperaba a que la llamada fuera atendida.

"Moshi, Moshi. Nihon hablando."

"Hola Japón, este es Inglaterra."

"¡Inglaterra-san!" – Japón sonaba más alerta. - "¿Cómo está usted?"

"Estoy bien… fui a ver a Alfred."

"¿Hai? ¿Y…?"

Inglaterra miró de nuevo su reloj, incluso sabiendo que su avión no estaría listo para abordar en unos quince minutos y comenzó a hablar con delicadeza.

"Mientras que entiendo tu preocupación y yo mismo estoy bastante preocupado también, creo que Alfred puede manejarlo por sí mismo. A menos que él pida nuestra ayuda en el futuro o que una aparente catástrofe ocurra, no creo que debamos interferir en sus asuntos."

"Ah…" - hubo una pausa y luego un clic.

"¿…Hola? ¿Japón? Condenado infierno." – Regresó el teléfono al bolsillo de su chaleco, algo le decía que no se había interrumpido la llamada por accidente.

Bueno, él había hecho lo mejor que había podido, solamente esperaba que USA supiera en la mierda que se estaba metiendo o, como sería el caso, en la mierda que en la que ya estaba metido.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Moe serdce: "Mi corazón" o simplemente "Corazón" en ruso.

**N.T:**

¡Momento historico! Esta vez tiene que ver con la discusión que tuvieron Inglaterra y USA, acerca de que Francia y él lo habían abandonado en su guerra civil, mientras Rusia lo había apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Bien, la Guerra Civil de Estados Unidos vio en su enfoque dos grupos beligerantes: la Unión de los estados del Norte y los Estados Confederados de América; que era un grupo de once estados en el sur de Estados Unidos, que querían ser independientes y declarar la secesión, entre estos estados estaban las dos Carolinas (Norte y Sur), Texas, Alabama, Misisipi, Florida, Georgia, Luisiana, Virginia, Arkansas y Tenesse. Mientras que la Unión constaba de todo el resto del país…

Bien, los esclavos del sur se sublevaron y comenzaron a declararse independientes, mientras que Lincoln, que era presidente en ese momento, se mostraba renuente a llegar a reconocer jamás estos estados como un país aparte de los Estados Unidos y así fue como inició la guerra. ¿Qué tienen que ver Francia e Inglaterra en esto? Bueno, lo que pasa es que la Confederación reunía a todos los estados que eran más agricultores y de ellos provenía el 70% del algodón que se consumía en Inglaterra y Francia; de modo que, para hacer que estos países intervinieran en la guerra a su favor, cerraron sus exportaciones de algodón hacia el viejo mundo.

Sin embargo, Lincoln amenazó a estos países europeos de que si llegaban a siquiera intentar reconocer a la Confederación o si uno de sus soldados llegaba a atacar al ejército de la Unión, se declararía una Guerra Mundial entre ellos cuatro (Rusia también estaba en el paquete). Una Guerra Mundial de la que Francia e Inglaterra no podían darse el lujo de costear. Inglaterra porque, aunque la Confederación le surtía del 70% del algodón, la Unión le surtía del 50% del maíz y si la Unión llegaba a cortarle dicho surtido, entonces vendría la hambruna en la nación. De modo que prefirió la comida antes que la ropa. Mientras que Francia estaba en la expansión de su imperio con Napoleón III, ganando batallas y terreno y sin el apoyo de Inglaterra en una guerra contra los Estados Unidos se vería en peligro que sus fuerzas armadas se vieran bastante amenazadas en su territorio americano (México en este caso).

De modo que ninguno de estos dos países llegó a tomar cartas en el asunto, declarándose neutrales por completo y apenas diciendo que la Confederación era simplemente un estado beligerante. Incluso declararon ilegal cualquier importación de algodón desde los Estados Confederados que pudiera hacerse.

En cuanto a Rusia, este se alió con la Unión. Ambos países estaban buscando aliados en ese tiempo, Rusia porque todos despreciaban al país en Europa, mientras que USA era todavía una nación joven y había perdido a su principal proveedor, que era Inglaterra, en la Guerra de Independencia, así que necesitaba a un aliado fuerte. ¿Y qué más fuerte que Rusia? ;D Bien, en los tiempos de la Guerra Civil, Rusia había movido sus buques de guerra hacia los puertos de San Francisco y Nueva York, para que estos no se congelaran por el frío de su país y para mantenerlos preparados por si se libraba un combate en contra de Francia e Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Napoleón hizo una conferencia con los líderes ruso e inglés, sugiriendo que los tres apoyaran a la Confederación; Inglaterra le respondió que esperara hasta que pudiera ir en contra de la Unión, mientras que el líder ruso prácticamente se rió en su cara diciendo que nunca iría en contra de su querido aliado…

Al final de la Guerra ganó la Unión bajo el mando de Lincoln y el país fue reunificado de nuevo, pasando a tener varios problemas en su historia y pasando por varias guerras mundiales y guerra fría. ¡Hasta ser la nación que vemos hoy en día!

¡Yei! Fin del momento histórico.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	35. Chapter 35

¡Bien! ¡Estoy de vuelta! La semana pasada fue la última de mi semestre por ahora y tengo vacaciones, lo que se traduce en... ¡Capítulos más seguidos! xD

Bueno. Sep, eso era todo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 35)<strong>

Rusia ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso, mientras USA agarró con inseguridad la bufanda del hombre, halando de ella. El eslavo no estaba seguro de si esa era una indicación de que se detuviera o si simplemente estaba aferrándose a ella, pero de cualquier forma decidió ignorarlo.

Alfred lo amaría, sin importar lo que Inglaterra dijera.

De repente el teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el ruso gruñera con irritación cuando USA comenzó a empujarlo y finalmente rompió el beso.

"¿Es completamente necesario que atiendas esa llamada?" – Preguntó con un puchero.

"Es mi jefe." – Respondió USA, luego de haber sacado el teléfono de su bolsillo y mirado la identidad de quién le llamaba. – "Así que sí y para que lo sepas, no estoy exactamente de humor como para retomar de donde lo habíamos dejado. No puedo sacarme el rostro de desaprobación de Inglaterra de la cabeza y no quiero imaginármelo todo el tiempo. Ahora, si me dejas…" - Rusia le dio algo de espacio, todavía sintiéndose rechazado, mientras el muchacho abrió el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja. - "¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo está todo jefazo?" – Hizo una pausa y de repente estalló en carcajadas, alejándose del ruso y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro. Todo esto bajo la mirada de Rusia, quien había cruzado los brazos. – "¿E-eh? Oh, ¿Eso…? ¿Qué quieres una copia para mañana dices…? ¡N-no! ¡Pero por supuesto que he estado trabajando en ello! ¡Ajajaja, pero qué poca fe me tienes jefe! ¡De hecho, estoy un poco herido, ya que me he estado esclavizando en ello durante todo el día! Y piensas que se me había olvidado… No, no, por supuesto que acepto tú disculpa… ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con que no reconozco el sarcasmo?... ¡Oh, vamos, no seas así! Te lo mandaré mañana y estarás como 'Wow, de seguro que dudé de América y ahora estoy tan avergonzado porque él es súper genial y…' Sí… sí, lo entiendo. O-okay, sí. Lo prometo. ¡En serio!... ajam… entendido. ¡Adiós jefe!" – Y con eso colgó, mirando su teléfono. - "…Mierda, se me olvidó por completo" – y con esto dicho, su mano pasó a su cabeza, agarrando un montón de hebras. - "¡Augh! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?" – De repente se volteó hacia Rusia, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. - "¡Te culpo por haberme distraído!"

"¿A mí?" – Parpadeó Rusia, perplejo. – "Difícilmente podría ser culpado por tu pereza." – Lo que provocó que el muchacho gruñera, mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono.

"Estúpido trabajo, yo no solía trabajar… los buenos y viejos días. Y cada vez parece ponerse peor. El infierno está lleno de burócratas."

"Si tú lo dices Alfred." – Dijo Rusia sonriéndole con muy poca piedad, ya que muy poco era lo que lo deslumbraba cualquier comportamiento descuidado.

"Bueno, _Iván._" – Comenzó USA mirándolo con dureza. - "Odio decepcionarte, pero ahora definitivamente no vas a tener nada. Voy a ordenar la comida china y luego de eso voy a ponerme a trabajar."

"¿Por qué debería importar que lo dejes para después? No tengo dudas de que ese es un comportamiento bastante usual en ti."

"Jum, muchas gracias. Mira, ¿quieres que vaya a ver a tu hermana o no? Porque te puedo asegurar de que si esto no está listo para mañana, no voy a ir a ninguna parte."

"Bien." – Suspiró Rusia finalmente. – "Una vez que vengamos de vuelta, eres todo mío."

"Pero, ¿qué demonios?" – Exclamó el muchacho sonrojándose. - "¡No digas cosas extrañas como esas! Solamente si quiero, ¿Entendido Ruski?"

"Ya querrás." – Aseguró el hombre, lanzándole una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Fulminándolo con la mirada con bastante ahínco, USA volvió a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo para pedir comida china y mientras lavaba los platos, Rusia reflexionaba en cómo todo el mundo parecía estar urdiendo planes en contra de que él obtuviera a Alfred. Qué problemático.

**XXX**

Los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, con cartones llenos de comida china barata en una mano y un tenedor en la otra. USA había intentado usar los palillos por un tiempo, pero había continuado habiendo más comida en su suéter que en su boca, de modo que se dio por vencido.

"¡Hmm! Esto en verdad es terrible." – declaró Rusia con mucho ánimo, mientras comía un poco más de fideos.

"Como sea, no puede ser peor que algunas de las porquerías que comes."

"Oh, no niego eso. ¿Quieres más pollo General Tso?"

"Mm" – USA miró la pieza que Rusia le ofrecía, hundió el tenedor en ella y felizmente se la llevó a la boca. - "¿Sabes? China me dio un enorme sermón porque esa comida no existe allá o algo así, pero entonces Corea lo interrumpió, diciéndole cómo se había originado allá y lo distrajo."

"Hmm, bueno, él está bastante orgulloso de su cultura." – Aseguró Rusia, con una risita. – "Y no es de extrañarse, ya que es bastante rica y adorable."

Con esto dicho, USA le echó un vistazo al rostro de Rusia y luego desvió la mirada, ocurriéndosele que aquello era casi una gran casualidad; si el eslavo hubiera decidido que China era la mejor opción después de todo, era probable que él hubiera estado sentado allí solo, mientras el hombre iba detrás del asiático. El pensamiento no parecía uno completamente deseable.

Se preguntaba… ¿Acaso el mayor recordaba su relación más amistosa en los tiempos en que había sido Rusia zarista? Nunca lo había mencionado como una de las razones por las que quería retomar nada y no era que hubieran sido demasiado cercanos. Aún así, mucho más que ahora y Rusia en verdad había…

Pensándolo de nuevo, él lo había bloqueado de su mente ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho Rusia también? Casi había preguntado, pero no podía lograr sacar las palabras de su boca: USA podía olvidar con facilidad, pero se marchitaba con el pensamiento de ser olvidado.

Sintiendo una mezcla de confusión e inexplicable depresión, el muchacho colocó la caja de comida casi vacía en la mesilla.

"Bueno, creo que debería irme a trabajar, si quieres más puedes comer cuánto quieras y estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar formas de entretenerte. Probablemente sea mejor… si no te me acercas cuando estoy trabajando ¿Okay?"

"Entiendo." – Dijo Rusia, alzando la vista hacia él. – "Me alegra de que no te aproximaras a mi cuando estaba trabajando el otro día. Estoy seguro que por razones similares."

"Mmm." – Asintió lentamente USA. – "Deséame suerte."

"¡Buena suerte, bolita de amor!"

USA fulminó la ligera curva burlona en los labios de Rusia, antes de salir de la habitación.

Llegó hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella y suspirando: odiaba trabajar. Tanto que su concentración se iba en modo soñar despierto de inmediato. De forma que le tocaba a su parte de nación terminar el trabajo; esa era la razón por la que sería mejor que Rusia permaneciera alejado. Aunque quisiera arreglarlo, no sabría cómo terminarían las cosas si los dos interactuaban juntos…

El muchacho se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dio unas cuantas vueltas en ella, sacó y prendió un iPod y entonces hizo la transición.

Y con la única interrupción de pocos minutos por algún capricho o distracción, USA comenzó a trabajar.

**XXX**

Rusia se despertó con un sobresalto y se frotó los ojos, sintiendo los hombros rígidos, probablemente por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá. ¿Qué hora era? Una luz suave parpadeaba sobre su rostro desde la televisión y frunció el ceño apagándola, permitiendo que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad repentina antes de levantarse. Luego de andar a tientas por un momento, finalmente encontró su camino hasta la cocina, donde el reloj del microondas brillaba como un faro y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder ver bien los números: era cerca de las tres de la mañana.

¿Era tan tarde? No era extraño que su cuerpo le doliera, sabía que debía haberse ido a la cama más temprano, sin embargo se había quedado esperando a que USA le dijera que ya había terminado, quien probablemente se había ido a la cama sin tener la cortesía de dejárselo saber. Pero qué mocoso.

De modo que Rusia se dirigió hasta la habitación sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por entrar en silencio, de hecho, encendió las luces sólo para demostrar su fastidio y parpadeando un par de veces, se encontró con el asombroso descubrimiento de que la cama estaba vacía. ¿USA estaba todavía trabajando? Era seguro que no, habían sido bastantes horas desde que había comenzado.

Frunciendo el ceño profundamente a la cama vacía, decidió dirigirse al estudio de USA, de donde vio salir luz por la rendija de la puerta. Permaneciendo de pie en frente de ella por un momento, dudó antes de tocar. No hubo respuesta. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta, el pomo no estaba cerrado y sin querer molestarlo, pero todavía preocupado, la abrió con lentitud.

"¿Alfred?" – Dejó que la puerta se abriera más. Recostado sobre su escritorio y usando sus brazos como almohada, USA se encontraba dormido, provocando que Rusia chasquera la lengua. – "En serio Alfred…"

Rusia fue hacia él, removió los auriculares que tenía en las orejas con cuidado y gentilmente le sacó un bolígrafo de entre sus dedos. Después de algunas maniobras se las arregló para alzar al muchacho, quien cayó de inmediato contra su pecho con algo de brusquedad; los ojos de Rusia se deslizaron por el escritorio del más joven, sintiendo una fría curiosidad aumentar dentro de sí. Sin embargo, luchó contra ella y se forzó a sí mismo a dejar la habitación sin leer lo que sea en que USA estuvo trabajando.

Besando ligeramente las mejillas de USA, el eslavo lo colocó en la cama, alisando su cabello. Volvió con rapidez al despacho para apagar las luces y regresó de nuevo a la habitación, donde encontró al muchacho con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Era un alivio ver que el joven parecía estar teniendo cantidades regulares de sueño en los últimos días, Rusia estaba comenzando a preguntarse si él alguna vez dormía con propiedad.

Apagando las luces, avanzó a gatas por debajo de las sábanas y se deslizó cerca de USA, rodeando con un brazo su cintura; provocando esto que el muchacho murmurara incoherentemente en su sueño y se volteara hacia la calidez de su cuerpo. Se quedaron en esa posición silenciosa por un tiempo, uno dormido y el otro pensativo. Él nunca había compartido la cama con otra persona de esta forma. Oh, hubieron cálidos cuerpos en su cama por varias razones en el pasado, pero esto… sea lo que sea que fuera, era una nueva experiencia para él. Alcanzó los cabellos de USA y comenzó a acariciar las hebras con lentitud. ¿Había felicidad en esto? ¿Podía el vacío dentro de él ser llenado por este hombre?

Aclarando su garganta le susurró con suavidad:

"Ya tebya lublu." – Las palabras se sentían incómodas, forzadas, sin espontaneidad; esas no eran palabras a las que su lengua estaba acostumbrada. E intentó de nuevo en español, para ver si hacía alguna diferencia. – "Te amo."

Todavía podía sentir algo de vacío en las palabras, el decirlas simplemente por hacerlo, parecía llenarlas con tanto peso y propósito como sería un mundano 'Tenemos un buen clima hoy'

¿Tal vez es que USA tendría que escucharlas? ¿Reaccionaría a ellas? No estaba seguro. Las palabras ciertamente no provocaban emociones teatrales dentro de él, pero si era porque él no estaba haciendo algo bien o porque todavía no significaban nada para él, eso no lo sabía; de cualquier forma, era definitivo que no era el momento adecuado para decirlas todavía. Quería que significaran algo verdadero cuando se las pronunciara a USA y esperaba que pudiera escucharlas provenir de los labios del muchacho pronto también.

Por un tiempo, Rusia pensó en cómo saldrían las palabras de la boca de USA, tal vez directas y con un matiz de rabia en ellas, o torpes y llenas de mal humor. No se podía imaginar venir de él de forma emotiva y desde el corazón, de hecho, el pensar en ello casi le hacía lanzar una risita. Y con estos pensamientos danzando con soñoliencia por su mente, finalmente Rusia se quedó dormido.

**XXX**

Cuando USA se despertó, se encontraba horriblemente desorientado y por un momento de pánico, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. ¿No había estado trabajando en su estudio? Debió haberse quedado dormido pero, ¿dónde estaba ahora? Sentándose un poco, sintió una punzada de confusión atravesándolo; había algo pesado sobre su cuerpo ¿Qué era…? Mientras sus ojos habían comenzado a ajustarse a la oscuridad y su mente a calmarse, se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía el brazo de Rusia sobre su cintura.

Rusia… su cama… ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta allí? ¿Es que se había ido a la cama sin recordarlo? Seguramente… ¿Rusia no lo habría traído a la cama? Bajó la mirada hacia el eslavo, casi acusatorio y luego se relajó. De cualquier forma, ya estaba en la cama y bastante cómodo ahora que sabía dónde estaba.

Recostándose sobre la almohada, USA volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó contra Rusia de nuevo. Si nadie sabía ¿A quién le importaba? El hombre en verdad era bastante confortable y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto. El osito de felpa más aterrador del mundo seguramente.

USA terminó por dormirse segundos después, soñando con un osito de felpa gigante que aterrorizaba la ciudad de Nueva York con girasoles.

**XXX**

Japón se encontraba acostado en una de sus alfombras con indiferencia y abrazando a un peluche. La única persona que pensó podría ayudarlo a proteger a USA, se había mostrado inútil y cómo podría descansar con tranquilidad sabiendo que ese demonio Rusia estaba intentando tomar a su amigo entre sus garras diabólicas? El muchacho pensaba que podía con la situación, pero él era joven y estaba dentro del problema, no había forma de que pudiera ver las cosas de forma apropiada.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con frialdad hasta que, con un suspiro resignado, terminó por atenderlo.

"Moshi, moshi."

"¡Aiya, Japón! ¡Deja que tu ge ge China se quede en tu casa por un tiempo-aru!"

"Lo siento terriblemente, Nii-san." – Respondió Japón con una pequeña arruga formándose en su frente, mientras rodaba para ponerse boca arriba. – "Este no es el mejor momento para mí."

"¡Las cosas no pueden estar peor para ti que para mí-aru! ¡La hermana menor de Rusia me ha estando acosando por dos días, insistiendo en que yo estoy ocultando a su amado hermano mayor-aru! En verdad no tengo idea de donde está, no lo he visto desde la conferencia mundial-aru."

"¿Has dicho Bielorrusia-san?" – Preguntó Japón, sentándose de repente y con la atención afilada.

"Shi, Bielorrusia. Si Rusia no la mantiene controlada va a lastimar a alguien."

El menor de los dos permaneció en silencio por un momento, presionando sus labios tan juntos como para formar una línea bastante fina. Terminando con un solemne asentimiento antes de continuar.

"China-san, por favor, dile que venga a verme."

Normalmente Japón no se rebajaría a estrategias tan viles, pero tenía que proteger a USA, de modo que si no quería escuchar, parecía que se debía provocar un ataque a la fuente del problema desde el comienzo. 'Perdóname América-san, es por tu propio bien.'

"¿Qué?" – Le espetó China, luego de hacer un resoplido de sorpresa. - "¿Estás demente? ¿Para qué querrías que ella fuera a tu casa-aru?"

"Por favor dile, China-san. Dile… dile que sé dónde puede encontrar a Rusia-san."

**XXX**

USA estaba repasando su lista mental por centésima vez, ya que siempre olvidaba algo sin importar cuánto estuviera rememorándolo constantemente. Los, oh tan importantes papeles que su jefe necesitaba estaban ya enviados por fax y oficialmente en el correo electrónico, había empacado un bolso con algunas cosas (lo había revisado tres veces por si tenía algo con lo que el aeropuerto se pusiera gracioso), había cargado su teléfono y su ipod…

"Alfred, tenemos que irnos." – Le apresuró Rusia desde la puerta, mirándolo mientras aumentaba su impaciencia. – "El taxi está esperando y el avión no lo hará."

"¡Un héroe nunca llega tarde cuando es necesitado!" – Exclamó el muchacho, guiñándole el ojo. – "Pero sí, estoy bien. Vámonos."

Los dos salieron con rapidez de la casa, volviendo a regresar luego de cinco minutos, porque USA había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta principal. El muchacho miró cómo las luces de su casa se alejaban cuando hubieron retomado el camino. Estaría bien… todo saldría totalmente bien…

A su lado Rusia cerró los ojos sintiendo la aprehensión al doble, en verdad quería cortar esto, pero ya estaba todo preparado. Hacer aquello le permitiría volver a entrar en contacto con Ucrania de nuevo, en eso debería enfocarse.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al aeropuerto, hubo un apresuramiento para que les revisaran los billetes de viaje y pasaran a través de la seguridad a tiempo. Finalmente USA levantó el puño cuando hubo escuchado que estaban llamando para abordar.

"¡Jaja! ¿Viste esa mierda? ¡Alfred Jones nunca llega tarde a menos que sea para estar bien arreglado!" – Al escucharlo, Rusia rió por lo bajo y se inclinó, besándole la mejilla y haciendo que el muchacho se encogiera, frotándosela. - "¡Hey, hey! ¡Cuidado con la sobreexposición pública!"

"Lo siento terriblemente, solamente estaba diciendo adiós."

"¿…Adiós?" – Repitió el muchacho, parpadeando sin entender.

"Da, no voy a ir contigo, mi vuelo es dentro de unos veinte minutos."

"…Espera." – Comenzó USA, frunciendo el entrecejo. - "¿Por qué no nos vamos en el mismo vuelo?"

"Oh, ¿vas a estar solitario sin mi?" – Preguntó Rusia, abrazándolo.

"¡Ciertamente no lo estaré!" – Exclamó el muchacho, apresurándose a empujarlo para separarse de él y lo fulminó con la mirada. - "¿A dónde vas?"

"Hay algo más que debo hacer." – Aclaró Rusia, dándole un ligero golpecito a la nariz de USA. – "Estaré llegando a la casa de mi hermana más tarde. Lituania te estará esperando en el aeropuerto, ya lo he planeado todo."

"Bueno, ¡podías haberme dicho esto antes! Podría haber sido bueno saberlo."

"Lo siento, pero vas a perder tu vuelo cariño, te veré más tarde." – Terminó diciendo Rusia, agitando la mano y comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria a donde debía ir USA.

Por su parte el joven se mantuvo en el lugar por un momento de indecisión, hasta que finalmente se volteó en sus tobillos con una mirada malhumorada.

"¡Maldito ruso!" – Exclamó, aferrando su mochila en el hombro, mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la puerta donde iba a abordar el avión.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer el ruso, era mejor que no lo involucrara a él de forma negativa. Al menos Lituania estaría allí para darle la bienvenida, el pensamiento lo alegraba. ¡No lo había visto en muchos años!

USA se sentó en su asiento, sacó los audífonos, decidió no dejar que Rusia lo preocupara por los momentos y determinó que dormiría por un rato. Ese iba a ser un largo viaje después de todo.

**XXX**

USA buscaba con ojos cansados en la multitud, su cuello lo estaba matando. Nota a sí mismo, nunca dormir en un avión de nuevo. Sin mencionar que realmente necesitaba tomar café.

"¡América! ¡Por aquí!"

Llamado por la voz, USA miró a los lados y pudo observar a Lituania agitándole la mano. Por su parte él le sonrió soñoliento, se apresuró a llegar a donde él estaba y el abrazo que le dio cuando hubo alcanzado al otro, sólo podía describirse como aplastante.

"¡Hey Toris! ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Ah." – Dejó salir Lituania primero, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor. – "¡Bien, gracias! ¿Y tú?"

"No demasiado mal." – Aseguró el muchacho, dejándolo bajar. – "He estado mejor, las cosas han estado… complicadas últimamente. Muy, muy complicadas…"

"Siento escuchar eso." – Dijo Lituania, frunciendo el ceño en gesto de simpatía y USA lo amó por ello. Finalmente había alguien que se apiadaría de él sin ser una molestia.

"Oh, pero estoy superándolo bien…" - Dijo el muchacho, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Lituania. – "Así que, ¿has venido a recogerme?"

"¡Sí!" – Afirmó el lituano, asintiendo con la cabeza. – "La señorita Ucrania está bastante ansiosa de verte, ha estado preparando el almuerzo. Tu vuelo llegó un poco tarde, espero que eso no arruine nada…"

"Sí, hubieron algunos retrasos." – Afirmó USA, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. – "Dios, sin embargo odio los husos horarios. Disculpa mi malestar por el vuelo, pero mi estómago no siente que sea la hora del almuerzo. Ugh…"

"O-oh, bueno, estoy seguro de que ella no se ofenderá… um…"

"No te preocupes." – Dijo el muchacho agitando la mano. – "Así que, ¿cómo está la vida? ¿Y qué en nombre de Dios te pasó en la muñeca?"

"Ah…" - Lituania rió con mansedumbre. – "Tristemente fue Bielorrusia."

"Uf, esa chica da bastante trabajo, ella me hizo esto." – Con eso, USA procedió a mostrarle la palma de la mano. – "No es como si hubiera querido hacerlo, estoy seguro de que hubiera preferido que su cuchillo fuera a, no sé, mi yugular."

"¡Oh no!" – Exclamó el lituano, agitando la cabeza en negativa. – "La señorita Bielorrusia sé que puede ser un poco brusca, pero también sé que puede ser bastante dulce por dentro. ¡Creo que ella nunca haría eso!"

"Como digas." – Sabía que Lituania estaba equivocado por completo, pero pensó que sería mejor no decirlo.

"Oh y ¿cómo le va a Tony? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo he visto."

"¿Tony? Está bastante bien. Está quedándose en la casa principal ahora, es probablemente lo mejor estando todo el tiempo Iván en mi casa en estos últimos días. Aparentemente él y sus amigos estaban trabajando en algo y necesitaba más privacidad. ¡Le dije que no me importaba, mientras no intentara conquistar o destruir el mundo! Él sabe lo que ocurriría si lo hace." – USA rió de forma escandalosa y Lituania siguió su ejemplo con incomodidad.

"Y-ya veo…"

Se subieron en el auto de Lituania mientras discutían eventos pasados y presentes y tocando los temas que se habían perdido luego de tanto tiempo sin verse. La relación entre Rusia y USA parecía ser un tema tabú entre ellos, o por lo menos USA no lo sacaba y Lituania no se atrevía a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Ucrania, USA salió del auto, mirando pensativamente la casa de la hermana de Rusia por encima del techo del auto móvil.

"¿Listo?" – Preguntó Lituania, cerrando la puerta del auto y rompiendo la concentración del muchacho, quien hizo una pausa antes de asentir.

"Listo."

* * *

><p>¡Ataque bitch de Japón número tres! ¿Será como el dicho y la tercera es la vencida? ¿Habrá fin de mundo y cabezas estadounidense y rusa rodando? ¡Quédense en sintonía y descúbranlo! xD<p>

¡El osito de felpa con girasoles más aterrador del mundo! Mejor. Descripción. De Rusia. En la historia. ¡Jajajajajaja!

¡Oh sí! Esa es la única mención que se va a hacer de Tony, el amigo gris de USA… el pobre va a ser olvidado para que la historia siga andando… supongo que solamente por eso se lo perdonaremos a la autora (Aunque me habría gustado leer que Tony le decía fucking commie bastard a Rusia! x'D ¡Me hubiera reído mucho!)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	36. Chapter 36

¡Agh! ¡Por fin! Este capítulo lo tenía listo ayer, pero la página no me dejaba subirlo. ¬_¬

Bueno, pero ya está arreglado el problema. La parte final de este capítulo es ;-;. Me gusta demasiado. xDD Y el próximo también es bastante bueno... en realidad, digamos que los capítulos que vienen se van a poner mejor. Jujujujujuju.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo36)<strong>

Estando ellos a mitad del camino, las puertas de la casa de se abrieron de repente y Ucrania se encontraba parada en medio de ellas, con las manos agarradas contra su bien proporcionado pecho.

"¡Oh, ya están aquí! ¡Estaba comenzando a preocuparme!" – Ella comenzó a trotar hacia ellos y USA no pudo evitar mirarla hipnotizado. Maldición, él siempre olvidaba qué tan grande era su… Ucrania tomó su mano cuando apenas se hubo dado cuenta, presionándola cálidamente contra las suyas - "¡M-muchas gracias por venir! En verdad odio mucho importunarte de esta forma y… um… ¡Estoy en verdad tan agradecida! En verdad. Yo… yo en verdad lo estoy… esta no es una carga muy pesada para ti, ¿no es así?"

USA se derritió un poco en la mirada de creciente preocupación que le dirigía Ucrania, él nunca se podía resistir a una dama en apuros.

"¡No, no, para nada! Siempre me ha gustado verte a ti y a tus grand- eh, grand-¡Grandiosa sonrisa!" – las palabras parecieron haberla tranquilizado y le resplandeció con una sonrisa.

"Estoy tan aliviada de escuchar eso. Oh, ¡Pero qué maleducada de mi parte! El almuerzo está listo, ¿querrían entrar, por favor?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – sonrió USA con ánimos. - "¡Yo nunca le digo que no a una comida!" – Ucrania le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

"Ah y muchas gracias por a recogerlo en mi lugar, Lituania. Es en verdad muy bueno el verte de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo."

"No es nada" – aseguró Lituania, agitando la cabeza. – "En serio."

Los tres se adentraron a la casa, con Ucrania quejándose y disculpándose de esto y aquello que encontraron en su camino, hasta que entraron en un pequeño comedor; su casa era bastante pequeña pero acogedora y definitivamente en mucha mejor condición de lo que estaba en el pasado. Hizo que Lituania y USA se sentaran en la mesa, mientras intentaba servirles rollos de repollo y bolas de patata, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos de pánico y vergüenza, mientras continuaba haciendo caer las cosas con su pecho.

"Y-yo puedo servir señorita Ucrania…" - se ofreció Lituania nervioso.

"¡N-no, estoy bien!" – respondió ella, azorada y negando con la cabeza.

USA sólo miraba con diversión mientras los dos intentaban servir y levantar las cosas con torpeza, haciendo el desastre mucho peor y se le ocurrió que era una pena el hecho de que a Lituania no le gustara Ucrania en lugar de Bielorrusia; ellos serían una ridículamente adorable (y extremadamente graciosa) pareja. Además de que ella nunca le rompería la muñeca a propósito. Aunque todavía podría pasar en un arranque de torpeza.

Finalmente todo estaba preparado y Ucrania sonrió con nerviosismo a USA.

"¡A-así que, tú y mi hermano! Estoy tan sorprendida, debo admitir. Um, ¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron en una relación?"

"Er…" - USA tragó con fuerza, estaba seguro como que el infierno era un lugar bastante malo, de que no iba a decir una mentira, pero la verdad también estaba fuera de su capacidad de habla. – "Fue bastante repentino. Muy, muy repentino. Créeme, estoy tan impactado como tú."

"Ah…" - Ucrania estaba jugando con su comida, moviendo los cubiertos nerviosa. – "¿P-pero ustedes se hicieron una pareja por tu propia voluntad? Esto… bueno, puedes decirme, soy su hermana después de todo y Lituania es su… amigo. Esto no es… político, ¿no es así?"

"Oh, demonios no," – aseguró USA, negando con la cabeza para dar más énfasis. – "Eso es definitivamente la última cosa que es, lo juro. No hay nada de política entre nosotros dos."

Al menos podía ser honesto con eso, además de que no pudo pasar por alto el increíble alivio en el rostro de Ucrania y en el rostro de Lituania a un nivel más moderado. ¿Las personas todavía se estaban preocupando de eso después de todo? Pero qué problema…

"¡E-estoy en verdad contenta de escuchar eso! Quiero decir, eh, bueno, está bien verlo en una relación porque quiere tener una, nunca he sabido que él… bueno, usualmente siempre hay una razón detrás de ellas. Vanya tiene tantos problemas con las relaciones." – USA hizo una pausa antes de darle un mordisco a una bola de patata.

"¿Vanya?"

"Ah," – Ucrania le sonrió resplandeciente. – "Ese es un pequeño apodo con el que lo llamo basado en su nombre, ¿no es lindo?"

"Sip," – aseguró USA mostrándole los dientes a Ucrania en una sonrisa. – El pequeño Vanya, – y con eso comenzó a reírse. Ucrania le siguió con una risita y Lituania sonrió con suavidad; él no se atrevía a reírse de nada relacionado con Rusia, ni siquiera en los tiempos actuales. – "Ah, eso me recuerda. ¿Tienen uno de ustedes algunos trapitos sucios acerca de Iván? No lo sé, cualquier cosa en serio, solo pensé que podría preguntar."

Ucrania y Lituania de repente parecieron muy incómodos, mirándose con brevedad antes de desviar la mirada. Fue Lituania quien finalmente habló con suavidad.

"É-él una vez me dijo que le gustaría estar en algún lugar cálido, lleno de girasoles."

"Mmm… me he dado cuenta y él casi me ha dicho eso. Ustedes… o no saben nada o… ¿No quieren hablar al respecto?"

"Bueno…" - Ucrania habló esta vez, pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. – "Cuando pienso en mi hermano yo… usualmente recuerdo cosas tristes. Él tuvo tiempos difíciles cuando era un niño y… bueno, incluso cuando creció. Iván es un hombre que permanece siempre en guardia porque ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles. L-lo siento, estoy segura de que debe haber algo si me das un poco de tiempo para pensarlo…"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando pensar en algo, mientras USA prefería no haber preguntado nada; no lo había dicho para molestar a nadie. Así que Rusia había estado tan congelado por la historia, como las tierras de su hogar, ¿eh?

"B-bueno, quiero decir…" - comenzó a hablar Ucrania de repente. – "Él en verdad era el niño más hermoso que se podía ver, en serio, dudo que ninguno de nosotros fuera tan bello como él y él era muy bueno con Bielorrusia y conmigo… los tres éramos tan cercanos en esos tiempos." – Comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos, que hicieron a USA sentirse como un completo imbécil.

"¡Ah, l-lo siento! Eh, por favor olviden que pregunté. Um, uh, ¿sabes? Él todavía se preocupa por ti. Él… él en verdad está muy contento, pensando que va a ser capaz de hablar y pasar tiempo contigo de nuevo."

"¿E-en serio?" – Ucrania se secó los ojos. – "Estoy contenta de escuchar eso. Yo lo amo mucho, es solo que las cosas se han vuelto muy complicadas con el tiempo."

"Entiendo por completo cómo es eso. Canadá y yo nos la llevamos bien normalmente, pero… bueno, quiero decir, él quemó mi Casa Blanca una vez y estoy seguro de que Lituania ha tenido problemas con Estonia y Letonia, ¿no es así? Sí, siempre hay zonas ásperas en las relaciones entre hermanos."

Ucrania le sonrió, era una sonrisa de aprecio con una capa más profunda que decía "sé que lo estás intentando, pero en realidad no lo entiendes", que la hizo ver mucho más madura en esos momentos y USA recordó de nuevo cuán joven era en comparación con el resto.

"¡Oh!" – exclamó ella de repente, mirando a los lados. - "¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! No he hecho nada de té o algo… pero tu prefieres café, ¿No es así, América?"

"Sip, el té me hace recordar los tiempos en que era una colonia. Egh, intenta no tocar el tema nunca de ser posible."

"Ah," – dio ella asintiendo. – "Lituania, odio molestarte, pero estaba trabajando temprano y mi espalda me está molestando. ¿Podrías…?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – Se apresuró a decir Lituania, quien desde hacía rato se estaba sintiendo incómodo con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. – "Sé exactamente cómo le gusta el café a América, estaré aquí dentro de poco."

Ucrania permaneció mordisqueando un rollo de repollo mientras Lituania salía de la habitación, luego de esperar un momento se volteó hacia USA con el rostro lleno de aprehensión y en voz baja, comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

"América, lo siento terriblemente, pero creo que mi hermano a enviado a Lituania para monitorear nuestras acciones, tal vez sólo estoy siendo paranoica pero… pero eso no importa. Por favor, América, en verdad no me importa que estés con mi hermano pero… tengo que saber; incluso si no es político y aún con lo que tienes con él… ¿Todavía estás de mi lado?"

"¿Uh?" – respondió el muchacho, parpadeando por la perplejidad.

"Tengo que saber," – prosiguió ella, echándole un vistazo a la puerta y mirándolo nuevamente, – "estoy más que enterada de que Iván no aprueba que intente entrar en la OTAN y… y honestamente, el resto de países no me toma en serio. Tú eres mi único aliado real en esto y si él te convence de lo contrario… yo lo amo, pero esa es mi decisión, incluso si él no me quiere dejar ir. Sé que soy un poco desorganizada y que todavía tengo trabajo que hacer pero… pero tú eres el único que parece creer en mí y yo… yo no quiero perder tu apoyo. Por favor, dime que no estás de lado de Iván ahora, dime que todavía puedo contar con tu apoyo."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y nublar sus pupilas azules, mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada. ¿Era esa la razón para este encuentro?

"Hey, está bien," – comenzó él, tomando la mano de la mujer, – "no llores Ucrania, ¿okay? Por supuesto que estoy de tu lado y creo completamente en que tienes libertad de hacer lo que quieras. Yo seguiré apoyándote en tu decisión de ser parte de la OTAN sin importar qué pase e Iván no me hará cambiar de idea incluso si intentara matarme. Así que no te preocupes. Yo estoy contigo. Y por favor… está allí para Iván también, pienso que le iría muy bien un lazo familiar estable y sin ofender, pero tu hermana menor tiene sus cuantos problemas."

"¿…Lo prometes? "– preguntó ella, mientras se secaba los ojos y le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa

"Por supuesto que lo prometo," – aseguró él, lanzándole su muy famosa sonrisa destellante. – "Cruzo mi corazón con la promesa y espero morir si miento."

"Te lo agradezco. Tanto… y haré mi mejor esfuerzo como la hermana mayor de Vanya," – con eso ella rodeó a USA y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. – "Oh gracias ¡Gracias! ¡Me siento mucho mejor ahora!"

"¿Mmph?" – USA no podía pronunciar otra cosa, porque encontró su rostro enterrado entre los pechos de ella.

"Señorita Ucrania," – se escuchó de repente a Lituania, quien había entrado en la habitación. - "¿Dónde está su…?" – cuando los hubo visto se congeló y Ucrania dejó ir abruptamente a USA, quien se esforzaba por respirar.

"¡Ah, Ah! ¡E-él se estaba ahogando!" – Lituania continuó mirando a USA, quien se ajustaba los anteojos con el rostro sonrojado y Ucrania miró entre ellos con nerviosismo. – "Por favor no le digas a Iván."

"Decirle a Rusia ¿qué?" – Preguntó Lituania aclarándose la garganta.

"Y-yo te ayudaré a hacer el café ahora." – dijo ella , levantándose de golpe.

Sonrojándose, dejó la habitación, volteándose para lanzarle a USA una sonrisita, el cuál se la regresó antes de que desapareciera por el marco de la puerta y volvió de nuevo a comer sus bolas de patata.

Dios santo… Ucrania en verdad tenía tierras abundantes.

**XXX**

Prusia se hallaba tendido en la grama, lanzando las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Gilbird se encontraba revoloteando en frente de él.

"Te juro que debiste haber visto la cara de Este esta mañana, cuando se dio cuenta de que me había metido en la cama con él e Italia. ¡Fue demasiado cómico! E Italia sólo preguntó cuándo estaba listo el desayuno. Maldición, él es lindo. Aunque Este no tenía que botarme de la casa, el idiota solamente está avergonzado porque esta es su primera relación con alguien, ¿cómo podría no meterme con eso?" – Con eso se rió, impresionado por completo consigo mismo, mientras Gilbird comenzaba a piar salvajemente hacia él, haciendo que Prusia levantara un ceja. - "¿Jum? ¿Pasa algo?"

De repente una sombra le tapó la visión y Prusia echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver quién o qué le estaba bloqueando el sol. No pudo evitar jadear de la impresión cuando vio a Rusia estirando un brazo para alcanzarlo y fue muy tarde cuando intentó escapar, ya que el eslavo lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás del cuello, alzándolo luego.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bastardo?" – Exclamó el alemán, pateando al hombre inútilmente. - "¡Suéltame!"

"Prusia," – Rusia le sonrió con placer. - "¿Recuerdas mi juego favorito, que solíamos jugar antes?"

"¿…el juego 'quédate tranquilo o te abofetearé con mi tubo de metal'?" – respondió Prusia en voz baja, luego de haber tragado fuerte.

"¡Eso es correcto! Todavía lo recuerdas. Bueno, vamos a comenzar a jugarlo de nuevo si no dejas de hablar."

Prusia no podía ver el tubo de metal del otro, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera producirlo de forma mágica, así que simplemente decidió fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres? No me interesa que me hagas perder el tiempo con amenazas, esto no es como antes. ¡No pienses que puedes simplemente abofetearme cuando te dé la gana!"

"Oh, no, no estoy aquí para hacer eso," – respondió Rusia, ladeando la cabeza. – "De hecho, prometí que no te lastimaría, aunque de todas formas te abofetearé si es necesario. Estoy aquí porque dejaste una marca bastante fea en el hermoso hombro de mi Alfred y eso me desagrada bastante. Quiero que permanezcas lejos de él."

"¡Jum! Fue él quien vino a verme, así que tenía derecho. No dejes un pedazo de trasero tan fino como ese caminar solo si no quieres que alguien más tome ventaja de él, además, si no puedes lastimarme, ¿por qué debería de dejarlo?"

"No necesito lastimarte físicamente para hacer que te detengas," – aseguró Rusia, lanzándole una sonrisa bastante intimidante. – "Si te rehúsas a dejarlo tranquilo, entonces te maldeciré."

"¿M-maldecirme?" – Los ojos de Prusia se hicieron más grandes con la aclaración del otro. - "¿Estás… estás bromeando? ¿…Qué clase de maldición?" – Rusia se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en el oído. Luego de haber escuchado un poco, el alemán comenzó a agitarse en el agarre del eslavo. – "De ninguna manera ¡Lo que sea menos eso! Joder, no lo tocaré ¡Lo juro! Gott, solamente fue para divertirme un poco, no hay razón para que te apresures."

"¡Estaba esperando tanto que dijeras eso!" – exclamó Rusia, tirando al otro sin ninguna ceremonia, ni delicadeza siquiera. – "Bueno eso es todo, debería irme ahora… no olvides lo que hablamos, ¿da?"

"Lo que sea, Blödes Arschloch," – masculló Prusia, haciendo una mueca de asco, mientras se frotaba la espalda dolorida.

"No hay necesidad de decir apodos, que tengas un buen día y si ves a Italia, dile 'Hola' de mi parte," – con eso, le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Prusia y se volteó para comenzar a irse.

Prusia tuvo en consideración ir detrás de Rusia para intercambiar unos cuantos insultos y golpes pero, honestamente, sólo terminaría siendo una paliza de parte del ruso hacia su asombrosa persona con promesa o sin ella. Mientras pensaba esto, sintió un pequeño peso en su tobillo y viendo a Gilbird, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

"Pero qué buen respaldo fuiste," – Gilbird le pió en respuesta. – "Puede ser que tengas razón… Maldición… es que no voy a esquivar la oportunidad de hacer algo para fastidiarlo la próxima vez que pueda." – Con eso dicho, el pajarillo le pió con desaprobación. – "Ya sé pero, ¿dónde está la diversión si aprendo mi lección? Aunque definitivamente debo ser muy cuidadoso con lo que haga," – se tapó las regiones vitales e hizo una mueca de dolor. – "Pero qué maldición tan aterradora, no puedo darle ni una oportunidad de que me atrape haciendo nada."

Gilbird en verdad se preocupaba por la inteligencia de su maestro pero, ¿quién era él, un simple pollito, como para juzgar?

**XXX**

"Gracias por el café, es exactamente lo que necesitaba. Odio viajar, no quiero ser ofensivo ni nada, es sólo que hace estragos en mí."

USA posó su taza en la mesa sintiéndose bastante satisfecho, las cosas no habían ido ni la mitad de mal por las que él o Rusia habían estado preocupados. Aunque estaba seguro de que el eslavo tampoco estaría demasiado feliz de la razón por la que Ucrania quería hablar con él, así que tal vez él mantendría eso en un secreto disfrazado.

"Hey, el clima es muy bueno por aquí," – comentó tamborileando su rodilla con los dedos, inquieto. - ¿Qué tal si vamos afuera?

"¡Si así lo quieres!" – asintió Ucrania. - "¿Qué tal si ustedes dos se adelantan? Es que quiero limpiar la mesa."

"¡Suena como una idea genial!" – exclamó USA, cuando había visto que Lituania abría la boca para ofrecer su ayuda. – "¡Ven, Toris, vamos!" – USA se levantó y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lituania, una vez que estuvieron afuera, le dio una palmadita a su brazo. - "¿…Iván te envió para que fueras sus ojos y oídos?"

"N-no es…" - pero USA ya sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que comenzara a negarlo, ya que el rostro de Lituania se había tornado de un rojo brillante. – "Um yo solo… es que ha sido bastante tiempo desde que los había visto y… y…"

"No, no te preocupes," – respondió USA, negando con la cabeza. – "En verdad no estoy tan sorprendido, en realidad es lo más característico que ha hecho en estos últimos días. No te preocupes por eso, no estoy enojado… ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir?"

"Yo… lo siento," - se disculpó Lituania, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por toda la situación. – "Um… bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Almorzamos, tocamos temas seguros… y en verdad pienso que él no necesita saber acerca de ese abrazo. Ella… estaba siendo amistosa, eso es todo."

"Correcto… bien," – aceptó USA tosiendo. – "Muy bien entonces, no es demasiado importante pero… sé que sus hermanas son un tema bastante delicado bajo ciertas circunstancias y no quiero que se ande molestando por nada."

Lituania asintió con la cabeza. No es como si alguna vez fuera a decirlo, porque sonaría ofensivo, pero le parecía interesante que USA tomara en consideración los sentimientos de Rusia, que en verdad se interesara tanto en él como para estar preocupado por cómo reaccionaría. Era refrescante verlos a los dos ser mucho más amables y cercanos con el otro mientras pasaba el tiempo, sin mencionar que era mucho más deseado que el violento desagrado que antes compartían en comparación.

"Hey," – dijo USA, deteniendo su pequeño paseo de repente, – "mira este árbol. ¡Esas cerezas en la punta se ven geniales! Deberíamos de recoger algunas, ¿crees que a Ucrania le importe?"

"Yo…" - Lituania echó un vistazo de vuelta a la casa, - "…yo no lo creo, pero…"

"¿Qué tal si lo pateo? Eso debería bastar para hacerlas caer."

Suspirando con suavidad a lo que sin lugar a dudas era una 'respuesta estadounidense' al problema, Lituania negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ¿recuerdas cuando vivía contigo? Hiciste eso y casi derribaste el árbol por completo. Eso ciertamente estuvo mal."

"Okay, okay, tienes razón," – respondió el muchacho, pasando la vista del árbol a Lituania y sonrió. – "Tengo otra idea."

**XXX**

Rusia se bajó del auto y le pagó al conductor. Por un momento se mantuvo de pie frente a la casa de su hermana, había pasado un tiempo desde que había ido hasta allá en lo que él esperaba eran circunstancias placenteras. Mientras estaba en medio del camino hasta la puerta, puedo escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

"¡Ah, por favor, ten cuidado!"

Esa era la voz de su hermana… Rusia se apresuró a darle la vuelta a la casa y se detuvo por un momento para sólo mirar lo que ocurría: USA tenía a Lituania en sus hombros, quien estaba intentando estirarse con desespero para alcanzar unas cerezas que trágicamente se salían de su alcance. Mientras tanto, Ucrania mantenía una cesta en los brazos, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

"¡Vamos, sólo un poco más!" – rió USA. - "¡Estírate Toris! Tal vez si te lanzara…"

"¡No te atrevas!" – Se apresuró a decir Lituania, bajando la mirada con rapidez.

"¡Hablo en serio cuando digo que deberías pararte en mis hombros, juro que no te dejaré caer!"

"¡A-absolutamente no quiero!"

"Y-yo en verdad tengo una escalera, en serio," – agregó Ucrania, moviéndose inquieta.

"¡Nah, nah, estamos bien! Maldición, lástima que tus brazos no sean más largos, Lituania."

Rusia permaneció congelado en el lugar, simplemente mirando; ellos parecían llevarse bastante bien. ¿Sería su presencia tomada como poco grata? Tal vez ellos preferirían que no estuviera allí para nada…

USA miró por un momento hacia donde estaba él y luego reaccionó de forma tardía.

"¡Iván! ¡Qué buen momento! ¡Aquí, ven hacia aquí!"

Mientras USA comenzaba a bajar a Lituania, Rusia hizo una pausa antes de comenzar a caminar con los ojos fijos en el suelo. No quería ver qué tan decepcionados estaban por su llegada.

"Ho…hola."

"Sí, sí, hola a ti también…" - le respondió USA con impaciencia y halando la manga de su abrigo. – "¡Agáchate, me voy a subir en tus hombros!"

"¿Huh?" – preguntó Rusia, perplejo.

"¡Solo hazlo, vamos!" – con esto, Rusia accedió, ayudando al muchacho a subirse en sus hombros. – "Dame tu brazo antes de que te levantes y agárrame fuerte." – Rusia alcanzó y tomó el brazo del joven por debajo del codo, dejando que USA lo aferrara con firmeza a su vez. - "¡Ahora levántate! ¡Arriba, arriba, las cerezas no esperarán por siempre!"

Con un solo movimiento Rusia se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente y haciendo que Ucrania de inmediato pusiera su mano en la espalda del eslavo para más equilibrio.

"¡Oh, sé cuidadoso querido!" – Rusia finalmente se volteó a mirarla y luego de un segundo ella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

"Da." – Dijo, respondiendo con una sonrisa parecida a la de ella y sintiendo que toda su ansiedad se derretía.

"¡Maldición, es como si fuera inmenso!" – Exclamó USA, luego de que Rusia se hubo estabilizado y él hubo mirado alrededor con emoción infantil. - "¡Esto es asombroso! Yo... yo no soy muy pesado, ¿verdad?"

"Nyet," – la delicada timidez en la pregunta le pareció sorprendente y extrañamente adorable. – "En lo absoluto."

Dándole a Rusia un ligero apretón en el brazo se estiró y comenzó a recoger las cerezas, tirándoselas a Lituania, quien las ponía en el cesto de Ucrania, la cuál le estaba preguntando cómo le fue su viaje y si había ido sin ningún problema. Lituania le resumió el almuerzo sin hacer demasiado obvio que le estaba reportando las actividades de los dos. USA elogiaba la cocina de Ucrania.

Y Rusia se sentía incluido en todo por completo, no había tensión, el ambiente era ligero y amistoso. El eslavo acarició ligeramente la pierna de USA con la mano que tenía libre, provocando que el muchacho se aclarara la garganta con indignación y le pateara el pecho sin fuerza. Riendo por lo bajo con suavidad, Rusia intentaba absorber ese momento. Esto era lo que él quería, en el pasado nunca había estado seguro de cómo encontrar esta clase de situaciones con las personas, pero USA lo hacía posible y una vez más se veía reafirmado en que había hecho la elección correcta. El muchacho era especial, podía hacer esta clase de cosas posible y Rusia lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Blödes Arschloch: "Estúpido pendejo" en alemán.

**N.T:**

Bueno, con referencia a lo que Ucrania le pidió a USA. Lo que pasa es que en la OTAN (La Organización del Tratado Atlántico del Norte, ya saben, la unión de países europeos y etcétera) lo que son Rusia, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, además de Serbia, Georgia y otros países, no son parte de la organización porque… bueno… el tratado se conformó para ir en contra de la antigua Sociedad Soviética y el gran imperio malvado del demoníaco líder ruso rojo Iván Braginsky 8D Ok, no… pero es así, la OTAN fue creada por USA, Canadá, Bélgica, los Países Bajos 3, Francia, Luxemburgo y Reino Unido para "organizar Europa ante la amenaza de la Unión Soviética" después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo que quiere decir que era para que el comunismo no se extendiera mas allá de los enormes límites que tenía la Unión.

Como sea, luego de todo eso y la caída de la Unión etcétera. La OTAN le ha ofrecido en varias ocasiones a Rusia el ser parte de la organización, pero todas las veces el gobierno rechazó las ofertas y curiosamente, siempre se va a encontrar a la OTAN y a Rusia siendo organizaciones diferentes… ya se pueden imaginar el poder de influencia que tiene este país, aunque en la actualidad parece estarlo perdiendo. Ajam, bueno, entonces, si Rusia no iba a ser parte de la OTAN, ni Bielorrusia, ni Ucrania lo serían tampoco, por estar en los límites de sus territorios, y también porque la cultura y economía de estos tres países están muy unidas entre sí.

Bien, dicho esto, también pasa que, sin importar lo que Rusia diga, Ucrania quiere ser parte de la OTAN y es por ello por lo que el gobierno ucraniano rompió sus lazos con el ruso, para conseguir apoyo de USA, quien por supuesto se la dio. Sin embargo, los demás países que conforman la OTAN no están de acuerdo con que Ucrania sea parte de la organización, así que el único apoyo que tiene hasta ahora Ucrania, es el norteamericano y esto es mal visto por los rusos… Um… y eso es todo la verdad.

Pasando a otro punto interesante. Si les pareció que la amenaza de que Rusia iba a maldecir a Prusia era algo tonto, es mejor que se lo piensen de nuevo D:. Rusia es incluso más poderoso que Inglaterra en la parte de la magia y su especialidad, al parecer son las maldiciones, a las que es inmune. Así que, si Iván te dice que te va a maldecir, no va a ser precisamente que se te va a caer el cabello o algo así xDDD. Como prueba hetaliana tenemos que, cada vez que Inglaterra invocaba a un demonio aparecía Rusia y su arma mágica "mas fuerte", la silla de Busby se rompía solo de Rusia sentarse. x'D

Pero en serio, la cultura pagana y ocultista rusa es mucho más rica que la de muchos países, ya que no fue sino hasta cerca del 980 d.C., cuando conformaba la Rus de Kiev y bajo la influencia religiosa del imperio Bizantino, que Rusia tuvo una religión monoteísta (creencia en un sólo Dios y eso) y sin embargo no se llegó a extender por completo dicha influencia porque los territorios eran muy grandes, o no se extendió de forma completa, lo que provocó una mezcla entre todas las culturas de los diferentes estados que conformaban ese gran país y la nueva religión. Por lo tanto, las creencias y ritos paganos reinaron por toda la región y muchos al parecer eran bastante sangrientos, además de que el país de Rusia es una mezcla de muchas tribus practicantes de hechicería, que aún en la actualidad existen en las partes más rurales del país. Solamente para comparar; en Inglaterra, Francia, España, y los demás países bajo la influencia romana introdujeron el cristianismo a más tardar en el 500 d.C. y en Italia... bueno, digamos que está desde el 200 d.C al menos, por eso digo. Los países nórdicos son otros que tienen una cultura mágica bastante interesante. Mmm...

Si supieran que por mucho tiempo no tenía idea de dónde demonios había sacado Katyusha la idea del apodo "Vanya" para Rusia. O de donde lo sacaron las fans. Hasta que ayer, en un arranque de fujoshismo por una imagen de Rusia, comencé a decir "IvánIvánIvánIván..." como el decía el kol y de repente noté que cambiaba "IvánIvánIványavanyavanya..." DD: Fue en ese momento que sentí como si un rayo me electrocutara y caí en shock. ¡Jajajajaja! Sorry por la actitud creepy, a veces me pasa. Claro, que antes de esto había buscado el significado del nombre (sí, lo busqué, no sabía si existía en serio. Demándenme por ser tan obsesa. xD) y sé que es un diminutivo de Iván, se usa como nombre para chicos y chicas allá en Rusia y que significa "Gracia de Dios" o algo así, pero ayer la revelación de que, diciendo Iván muchas veces te daba el nombre de Vanya fue un shock. ¡Jajajajaja! Dios, soy tan idiota. oTL

Bueno, esto se hizo largo. Hablar de Rusia me hace feliz como pueden ver. Así que sí, ¡temanle! xD Y si saben del tema y me estoy equivocando terriblemente, sólo díganme y lo corrijo. :D


	37. Chapter 37

Jo, Dios, este capítulo es largo. Pero también es muy bueno, ¡jajajaja! Son las dos y media de la mañana, acabo de terminar la corrección del capítulo y no les extrañe que tenga cosas extrañas dentro... estoy que deliro. Pero ¡acá está! Espero que lo disfruten. 8D **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tu y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 37)<strong>

Una vez que el cesto de Ucrania hubo estado rebosante de cerezas, USA permitió que Rusia lo bajara al piso y luego estiró el brazo para darle ligeros golpecitos cariñosos en la coronilla de la cabeza al eslavo.

"¡Asombroso! Gracias por ser tan enorme y todo."

"Um… de nada." – Terminó por decir Rusia, frotándose la nuca sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras y las acciones del norteamericano.

"Hey," – continuó USA, sin darse cuenta de la confusión del otro y tomando el cesto de las cerezas en cambio. – "Toris y yo vamos a enjuagar estas para que podamos disfrutarlas juntos, ya volvemos."

"Sí, estaremos de vuelta dentro de poco." – Asintió Lituania al instante, habiendo entendido de inmediato el mensaje de USA.

Con eso, ambos procedieron a ir a lavar las cerezas, Rusia permaneció observándolos por un momento antes de voltearse hacia su hermana.

"…Katyusha, espero que estés bien."

"Lo estoy…" - aseguró Ucrania, tomando las manos de Rusia entre las suyas y las apretó, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. - "…Oh mi Vanya, mi querido Vanya," – ella le lanzó una sonrisa llena de sollozos - "todo se ha arreglado ahora que América ha venido. Ahora… ahora puedes visitarme más seguido, mientras solamente sea personal y puedo hacerte de cenar alguna vez, o um… tal vez podamos ir juntos a algunas partes, o um…"

"Eso suena maravilloso," – dijo Rusia, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y besando una de sus mejillas suavemente. – "Gracias, moja dorogaja sestra." – Y con eso, ambos se miraron resplandecientes por un momento.

"O-oh… ¿Qué hay de Natalya?" – preguntó Ucrania, secándose los ojos. - "¿Han arreglado las cosas entre ustedes? Sería muy bueno si los tres pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no te parece?"

"Uh… N-nyet, no nos hemos arreglado. Bueno, todavía estamos teniendo algunos problemas, p-pero una vez que los arreglemos eso sería muy bueno. C-cuando nos arreglemos por supuesto… solamente después de eso…" - respondió él, aclarándose la garganta con incomodidad.

"Sabes cuánto te ama querido," – suspiró la mayor de los dos. – "Sé que estás bastante envuelto en tu nueva relación ahora, pero por favor, sé bueno con ella. Estoy segura de que se siente sola ahora."

"…Da," – a Rusia se le hizo muy difícil mirarla a los ojos. – "Lo intentaré…"

"E Iván, yo… yo estoy muy feliz por ti," – dijo Ucrania, lanzándole una dulce y sincera sonrisa. – "Es tan bueno que estés en una relación sana y pienso que dice mucho que sea con una persona con la que estuviste en malos términos por tanto tiempo."

"Gracias Katyusha, en verdad estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Realmente ha sido mucho más trabajo del que pensé que sería."

"Da," – respondió Ucrania entre risitas. – "Bueno, las relaciones pueden costar bastante trabajo de formar, pero al final valen mucho la pena y ustedes dos son tan adorables juntos."

"En verdad…" - ¿Adorables? - "¿…lo piensas?"

"¡Oh sí!" – asintió ella entusiasmada. – "Y puedo decir cuánto se gustan, me parece que ustedes tienen muy buena química. Me pareció extraño cuando lo escuché la primera vez a decir verdad, pero ahora que los he visto, me parece más que maravilloso."

"¿Te parece?" – preguntó Rusia de nuevo, perplejo.

"¡Por supuesto!" – respondió ella, como si pensara que le parecía ridículo que preguntara.

Lituania le había dado como un hecho su aprobación acerca de la relación e Italia le había estado dando consejos románticos con mucho entusiasmo, pero esta sería tal vez la primera ocasión en que alguien se había comportado tan halagador en relación a ellos dos. La mayoría de las personas habían recibido la noticia mucho menos que emocionados y habían estado haciendo cualquier clase de esfuerzo para interponerse entre ellos. Así que… era en verdad agradable escuchar cosas tan positivas, lo hacían sentirse un poco aturdido incluso y le hacía preguntarse si en realidad ellos dos se veían tan bien juntos.

"¿Quieren algo de cerezas, chicos?"

Los dos levantaron la mirada para observar a USA agitándoles la mano y a Lituania a su lado con el cesto de cerezas frescas y limpias en los brazos. Ucrania y Rusia se sonrieron uno al otro una vez más y se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los dos. Cuando se hubieron reunido los cuatro, caminaron un poco más hasta encontrar un lugar lleno de grama donde se sentaron a comer cerezas hasta hartarse. La atmósfera se mantuvo ligera y todos estaban privadamente complacidos de cómo las cosas estaban yendo tan bien.

"Ah, estaban muy deliciosas," – exclamó Ucrania, apoyándose hacia atrás para darle la cara al sol. – "Y las cosas siempre saben mucho más dulces con tan buena compañía. Oh, ¿les gustaría algo de beber? Puedo traer jugo o agua o… um…" - dijo ella, comenzando a levantarse.

"¡Ah, permítame hacerlo a mi señorita Ucrania!" – se apresuró a decir Lituania y se levantó también de inmediato. – "No me importaría hacerlo."

"¡N-no, en verdad está bien!" – exclamó Ucrania, negando con la cabeza y pareciendo en verdad avergonzada. – "Puedo traerlo, tú sólo espera aquí."

"Tal vez podrían ir los dos," – opinó USA, apoyándose con las manos hacia atrás y escupiendo el tallo de las cerezas a un lado. – "Sería más fácil traer las bebidas de esa forma y ¿tienes Coca-Cola o algo así?"

"Déjenme ir a mi," - intervino Rusia, negando con la cabeza ante el pedido de USA y comenzando a levantarse también. – "Puedo ayudarte Katyusha."

"N-nyet, está bien. ¡Puedo traerlo!" – Exclamó la hermana, pareciendo que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. – "¡A-ah y no tengo Coca-Cola, lo siento tanto!"

"Deja que ellos dos vayan," – dijo el muchacho riendo y halando la manga del abrigo de Rusia. – "Le vas a dar a tu hermana un ataque al corazón y jugo me parece bien."

"B-bien," – asintió Ucrania, pareciendo más calmada. – "Muy bien, ¿qué quieres tú Iván?"

"Agua está bien." – Dijo Rusia, haciendo una pausa insegura y volviendo a sentarse luego.

"M-muy bien. Vamos Lituania." – Él asintió y terminó por seguir a Ucrania hacia la casa.

"¡Tu hermana en verdad es muy adorable!" – Exclamó USA sonriendo mientras observaba a los dos irse. - "Me gustaría tener una también. Bueno, aunque creo que Mattie es algo parecido a ella. Ah, hombre, sé que Lituania está todo cautivado por Bielorrusia, por alguna extrañísima razón que ni me imagino, pero seriamente me parece que estaría mucho más genial con Ucrania; ellos dos podrían ser todo domésticos juntos. Quiero decir, ¡qué cómica es su guerra de educación! ¡Me hacen morirme de la risa, estoy seguro de que serían geniales anfitriones en una fiesta!"

"No sé todavía si aprobaría esa unión," – comentó Rusia, masticando una cereza pensativamente. – "Y tu sólo piensas que Ucrania es linda como hermana, ¿da?"

USA le echó un vistazo a la amenaza que se podía dibujar en el rostro de Rusia y comenzó a reír con fuerza de nuevo.

"Aw… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que el pequeño Vanya está celoso?" – Las palabras no tuvieron el efecto que él esperaba, pues Rusia le miró completamente aturdido. Al ver que el eslavo no le daba ninguna clase de respuesta, comenzó a agitar una mano frente a él con una ceja levantada. - "¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo? La Tierra llamando a Iván, ¿hay alguien en casa?"

"¿…Cómo me llamaste?"

De repente USA sintió un asomo de inquietud en la boca del estómago. ¿No debería de haber utilizado el apodo que tenía Ucrania para él? Tal vez era especial o algo, parecido a cómo no le gustaría si Rusia comenzara a llamarlo Al. Eso sería en verdad bastante raro.

"Uh… ¿V-Vanya?"

Las manos de Rusia salieron despedidas y le sujetaron los hombros de repente, provocando que USA lanzara un grito de sorpresa, mientras esperaba a que el otro lo apaleara a puñetazos. En lugar de eso, se encontró a si mismo siendo aplastado en contra del pecho del ruso.

"¡Eso es perfecto, Alfred! No puedo creer que no pensara en que me llamaras así antes. Por favor, ¿puedes usar ese apodo, aunque solamente sean unas pocas veces? Me gustaría mucho eso. Ah, pero todavía no he pensado en un apodo para ti… R-rápido, ¿cuáles son los que he intentado hasta ahora? ¿Hay alguno que prefieras?"

"H-hey, cálmate grandote, puedo llamarte Vanya algunas veces, no hay problema. Pienso que es lindo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que elegir un apodo para mí en este mismo segundo. No estás dándole nombre a un gato recogido. En serio…" - no podía creer cómo Rusia podía ponerse tan emocionado por algo tan tonto como un apodo, aunque... puede que no fuera tonto para él.

"Muy bien," – Rusia parecía que iba a estallar de la felicidad en cualquier momento. Era un poco espeluznante a decir verdad. – "Sin embargo estaré pensando en ello y prometo encontrarte uno eventualmente… ¿Sólo una vez más?" – USA sentía que su rostro se ponía más y más caliente bajo la mirada expectante de Rusia.

"Vanya."

En medio de risitas, Rusia dejó ir a USA luego de plantarle un beso en la coronilla, el muchacho permaneció acomodándose la ropa y mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera al hombre, mientras un silencio pasó entre ellos. Rusia se hallaba haciendo una lista mental de apodos para el muchacho, intentando decidir cuál de ellos le quedaría mejor a su pequeño norteamericano.

La pausa de silencio se le hacía incómoda a USA y si había algo que él odiara más que nada era sentirse incómodo. Había estado jugando inquietamente con el tallo de una de las cerezas, cuando eso le dio una idea.

"¡Hey, fíjate en esto!" – Rusia se volteó a mirar a USA mientras este se metía el tallo en la boca y ladeó la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora el muchacho? Parecía que estaba intentando hacer algo, seguramente no sería tragarse el tallo, ¿no es así? Luego de unos pocos minutos, USA sacó la lengua y tomó el tallo: estaba formado en un nudo – "Impresionante, ¿verdad?"

Dándole al tallo una mirada de perplejidad, Rusia miró a USA como si se hubiera perdido de algo. Finalmente, él mismo alcanzó el cesto, recogió un tallo y lo ató en un nudo; enseñándoselo también al muchacho.

"Yo también lo hice. Y usé mis manos, ahorrando tiempo y esfuerzo. Atar un nudo con tu lengua me parece innecesariamente descabellado y consumidor de tiempo. ¿Por qué los americanos siempre tienen que hacer las cosas lo más indirectamente posible, Alfred, cariño?"

"¡Pendejo! Algunas veces no tiene que ver con hacer las cosas lo más productivamente posible, no es como que un bastardo comunista como tú sabría eso. Que puedas atar un tallo de cerezas con tu lengua significa que eres bueno besando, duh. ¡Se supone que es sexy!"

"¿…Estás intentando ser sexy para mí, Alfred?" – de repente Rusia le estaba sonriendo de una forma que no le gustaba en absoluto.

"¡¿Qué?" - Casi ahogándose con la acusación, USA se encontró de repente incapaz de formular alguna repuesta coherente. - "¡N-no! quiero decir… ¡NO! yo solo estaba… solamente…"

"Bueno," – para ese entonces, Rusia había gateado acercándose hacia él, hasta que no estuvieron más que pecho contra pecho y sus labios prácticamente se rozaban. – "Si es que eres tan bueno besando, quizás deberías mostrarme esas habilidades tan superiores, ¿da?"

"¡V-vamos, estamos en la casa de tu hermana! Este es difícilmente… difícilmente el lugar pa-para…" - con el rostro de un carmesí brillante, los párpados de USA comenzaron a cerrarse, cuando sintió los labios de Rusia apoyarse suavemente contra los suyos.

Pudieron escuchar bastante cerca de ellos una garganta aclararse y ambos miraron hacia arriba: Lituania se encontraba mirando a un lado y sosteniendo dos vasos en ambas manos, Ucrania también se encontraba mirando a un lado detrás de él, sonrojada y moviéndose con nerviosismo. Rusia se quitó de encima del muchacho con extrema rapidez y USA tragó fuerte, ridículamente avergonzado.

"Te lo dije," – le siseó USA a Rusia desde la comisura de los labios, antes de voltearse hacia los otros dos, riendo ruidosamente. – "Así que, ¡¿dónde está ese jugo?"

"A-aquí está," – pareciendo un poco avergonzado, Lituania le ofreció el vaso de jugo. – "D-disculpen si los interrumpimos…"

"U-um," – comenzó Ucrania, quien se había asomado con timidez por detrás de Lituania y le ofrecía el vaso con agua a Rusia, – "y a-aquí está tu agua." – Rusia tomó el vaso sin decir nada y un increíblemente incómodo silencio se cernió encima del grupo y luego de unos cuantos dolorosos minutos de silencio y de cambios de posición, Ucrania volvió a hablar. – "B-bueno, ¿cuándo tienen que regresar?"

"Déjame ver…" – dijo Rusia, agradecido como el resto, del tema a salvo que había dejado la mujer. – "Deberíamos de estarnos yendo más o menos dentro de una hora o una hora y media como mucho."

"Oh, ya veo… supongo que sería demasiado temprano como para hacer la cena entonces… qué pena; pero por supuesto que no quiero mantenerlos por más tiempo. ¡Ya les he impuesto demasiado a todos ustedes!"

"Te dije que no era un problema," – intervino USA agitando la mano en negativa. – "No te preocupes, Ucrania."

"¿Deberíamos ir a dentro ahora?" – dijo ella comenzando a levantarse de nuevo, luego de lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia la casa, Rusia deslizó su mirada desde USA hacia su hermana con curiosidad y una vez que estuvieron dentro, este puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho con suavidad.

"Antes de que te acomodes… ¿Te importaría si hablamos en privado por un momento?"

"Uh…" - USA le miró con perplejidad por un momento. – "Okay" - Mientras no sea una continuación de lo que había sido interrumpido antes, pensó el muchacho con sequedad.

"No te importa, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Rusia con una mirada de disculpa dirigida a su hermana. - "¿Podríamos tomar prestada una habitación?"

"P-por supuesto…" - el pedido la hizo sentirse ligeramente nerviosa. – "Um, si van directo hasta el fondo del pasillo, pueden escoger cualquier habitación de la izquierda."

"Gracias." – Dijo Rusia, tomando la mano de USA y llevándolo a donde su hermana había señalado.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, mientras se dejaba halar por el eslavo. ¿Qué le había picado? Escogiendo la última habitación del pasillo, Rusia hizo que USA entrara en ella, antes de cerrarla detrás de sí mismo. La habitación de huéspedes se sentía tan acogedora como el resto de la casa.

"¿Pasa algo?" – Preguntó USA, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"…" - Rusia se mantuvo en silencio, estudiándolo por un momento, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. - "¿Qué es lo que quería mi hermana?"

"Ella solamente quería volver a ver si no había un trasfondo político en nuestra relación." – Aseguró USA, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo?" - ¿Es que acaso sus palabras de seguridad no eran suficiente para su hermana? ¿O acaso USA se encontraba encubriendo algo más?

"Estoy bastante seguro," – aseguró USA, el tono de sospecha de Rusia le hacía estar en la defensiva, incluso si sabía que estaba ocultando parte de la verdad. – "Además que de que Lituania estuvo con nosotros en todo el momento y tu lo enviaste a espiarnos, ¿no es así?" – Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado y cuando lo hicieron se le encogió el estómago al ver cómo la expresión de Rusia se oscurecía.

"¿…Él te dijo eso?"

"Como si tuviera que decirme," – la amenaza potencial que él mismo le había causado a Lituania le hacía continuar permaneciendo a la defensiva. – "Me di cuenta de eso por mí mismo, no es como que no esté acostumbrado a que me estés espiando todo el maldito tiempo. ¿Qué pasa, es que acaso no confías en mí? ¿Piensas que estoy confabulando con tu hermana? ¿Qué estamos conspirando contra ti? Qué montón de pendejadas."

Maldición ¿Por qué no podía callarse? ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez!

"Tus espías no me eran desconocidos a mi tampoco, América," – respondió Rusia con los ojos achicándose por la molestia. - "¿Y no tengo derecho de sospechar? Solamente quiero saber lo que mi hermana está pensando, por qué hace lo que hace. ¿No tengo ese derecho como su hermano?"

"Siendo franco contigo, no. Solamente porque eres su hermano no significa que tengas derecho de husmear en cada aspecto de su vida. Tú siempre te comportas completamente paranoico y continúas presionando cuando se trata de tus hermanas."

"Oh, América, te encanta ser el caballero de brillante armadura, ¿da?" – replicó el eslavo, sonriendo con frialdad. – "El resplandeciente héroe, ¿es por eso por lo que metes las narices donde no debes?"

"Todo lo que hago es por el bien de los demás, sin importar si ellos se dan cuenta o no," – respondió USA levantándose y alzando la barbilla desafiante. – "Pero eso es difícilmente algo que esperaría que tu entendieras, Rusia."

"¿Da?" – Al decir esas palabras, el mayor de los dos en ese momento se hallaba aferrando el collar de la camisa de USA. – "Tú eres un falso príncipe, egoísta y narcisista. Tú te mantienes soñando en tu torre y solamente bajas cuando te conviene, mientras haces que las personas a tu alrededor se vuelvan locas con tu santurrón complejo de superioridad. ¿O es que acaso intentas negar tu verdadera naturaleza?"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – dijo el menor, abriendo los ojos y alejando de una palmada la mano de Rusia de su collar. - "¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a actuar como si lo supieras absolutamente todo sobre mí?"

Con eso se volteó lejos del eslavo, dándole la espalda y lastimado en verdad por sus palabras. Por supuesto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Hasta ese momento él se había estado dejando llevar; se dio cuenta de que ambos habían sido alcanzados por el encuentro y momentáneamente se perdieron en la amargura de sus rencores como países. Aún así, no podía olvidar que mientras Iván le estaba mostrando una dulce fachada, su lado de país era honesto en su desprecio hacia él.

Por su parte, mientras recobraba su temperamento de nuevo, Rusia se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante.

"Alfred… en verdad lo…"

"Ucrania está honestamente feliz de poder volver a hablar contigo," – dijo USA, mientras pasó por su lado rápidamente hacia la puerta, rozándolo con brusquedad mientras lo hacía. – "Deja de ser un imbécil por eso."

Con eso dicho, el muchacho desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Rusia completamente congelado en el punto. Lo había echado todo a perder y no sabía cómo arreglarlo, no debió haber perdido el control de esa manera. De modo que, irritado consigo mismo, decidió dirigirse de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Lituania supo de inmediato que algo había pasado, USA no había dicho nada ni tampoco lo mostraba en su rostro, pero él sabía. El vivir con el muchacho por diez años le habían permitido saber cómo leer bien sus estados de ánimo; cuando el joven estaba molesto, pero todavía controlando la rabia, su cuerpo se movía de cierta forma. Había una inflexibilidad en él, una rígida rectitud en su postura que usualmente nunca existía. Ucrania no sabía estas cosas, pero ya ella estaba esperando que cayera el desastre, ella sabía que todo esto era un enorme riesgo desde el principio.

Cuando Rusia entró en la habitación, hubo una tensión general en el ambiente y la mujer sintió que el corazón le revoloteaba.

"¿…Está todo bien?"

Rusia miró a su hermana, podía observar el miedo interno que transpiraba, un miedo a algo, que por supuesto era probable que estuviera dirigido hacia él. No podía encontrar las palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle preguntado a USA? Debería de haber simplemente resistido la urgencia.

USA lo observaba desde el rabillo de los ojos, tomando nota de su duda. Idiota. Aunque todavía quería mandarle un puñetazo al enorme imbécil en el rostro, era obvio que Ucrania estaba perdiendo la calma, probablemente estaba preocupada de si su hermano le había preguntado a él sobre lo que ellos dos habían discutido. Que por supuesto lo hizo, pero USA no podía permitir que ella lo supiera; si quería tener éxito en su plan, Ucrania era una llave muy importante: Rusia debía tener este lazo familiar con su hermana no loca de remate.

Así que, con una tranquilidad que había desarrollado en los siglos, USA dejó que su 'sonrisa de hablar pendejadas' se deslizara en su rostro, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

"Bueno, parece que hay un ligero problema con una de nuestras conexiones que puede que nos retrase un poco y si nos retrasa, no es demasiado importante. Iván solamente está preocupado porque sabe que tengo una reunión dentro de poco, pero incluso si llegamos un poco tarde, eso no afectará mi horario. Este hermano tuyo, siempre se preocupa por todas estas cosas lindas, es de locura; nunca lo sabrías solamente mirándolo." – Sonrió ligeramente e incluso se inclinó para darle un beso a Rusia en la mejilla.

"O-oh, ya veo," – dijo Ucrania, sintiendo que toda su aprensión se derretía. – "Bueno, espero que todo vaya bien, odio los vuelos, siempre son tan inseguros."

Por otra parte, Lituania no se había comido eso para nada, él sabía que esa sonrisa, mezclada con ese lenguaje corporal expresaban que el muchacho estaba muy lejos de estar en su usual humor animado… pero él no se atrevería decir nada, o dejar conocer lo que sabía. Esta era una técnica que él había perfeccionado en los días de su permanencia en la casa de Rusia.

El mismo Rusia se hallaba confundido por completo, USA había salvado la situación de forma tan lisa como el terciopelo. Por un momento se preguntó si el muchacho había olvidado el rencor de hace un momento, pero cuando intentó tocar el hombro de él, el americano lo sacudió con brusquedad y no lo miró tan siquiera una vez.

Él no lo entendía… USA se había molestado en mentir y hacer que todo regresara a estar bien, cuando podría haberse vengado de él por sus palabras con facilidad, dejando que las cosas se empeoraran con Ucrania. A decir verdad, Rusia había esperado por un momento que USA respondiera con esa clase de mezquina crueldad y tal vez dijera mucho de sí mismo, el pensar que había avanzado tanto con el muchacho y aún así, tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él. Sin mencionar que le hacía sentir mucho más remordimiento por las crueles palabras que le había dicho hace un momento.

Todos se sentaron en los muebles de la sala y USA comenzó a gastar bromas con Ucrania, distrayéndola de la tensión que expiraba Rusia y de la mirada de Lituania, quien buscaba humo en la situación. Un poco más temprano de lo que realmente tenían que irse, finalmente USA se levantó de su asiento, seguido por los demás.

"¿Sabes? Odio tener que hacer que nos vayamos de esta forma, pero es que simplemente no confío en los aeropuertos y nunca falla que si vas súper temprano las cosas irán bien por completo. El tráfico, la seguridad puede retrasarte, algo como eso. Fue muy amable de tu parte el tenerme todo este tiempo aquí, en verdad fue un buen momento, Kat. ¿Puedo llamarla Kat?" – De repente se volteó hacia Rusia, quien pareció un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un auto. Finalmente asintió sin poder confiar en su voz. – "Correcto, fue asombroso Kat. ¡Gracias por todo!"

"No, gracias a ti por venir acá," – sonrió Ucrania, negando con la cabeza. – "Sé que dijiste que no fue una molestia pero… en verdad significa mucho para mí y para mi jefe y… eh, bueno, muchas gracias." – Dicho esto USA le dio la mano con firmeza y una mirada que decía 'Yo estoy de tu lado', a la cual ella sonrió. Luego se volteó Ucrania hacia Rusia y le tomó ambas manos, apretándolas ligeramente. – "¡Muchas gracias por venir también, Vanya, en verdad es muy bueno verte!"

Rusia miró hacia abajo, al rostro de su hermana por un momento, antes de atraerla hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo; él la extrañaba tanto y no importaba lo que USA dijera, ella seguía siendo _su_ hermana. Él dudaba que el muchacho fuera tan diferente a él cuando Canadá estaba de por medio.

"Disfruté tanto el haberte visto, Katyusha. Por favor, cuídate mucho."

"Lo haré," – dijo Ucrania, dándole palmaditas gentiles en la espalda. – "Y tu también hazlo, querido. Oh, y recuerda lo que te dije sobre Natalya."

"Da, lo recordaré," – luego de un momento (solo un poquito más, solo un poquito), Rusia finalmente la dejó ir. – "Espero poder volver a verte pronto. Adiós."

"Adiós Vanya, América."

"Alfred está bien." – Dijo el muchacho con ligereza.

Rusia lo miró. ¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando hacer USA en estos momentos? ¿Aplicar más distracciones? ¿Estaba intentando obtener alguna reacción de Rusia en algún sentido? No lo entendía, era todo tan confuso y repentino.

"M-muy bien entonces, adiós Alfred." – Ella les sacudió la mano y USA le devolvió el saludo muy cariñosamente, el gesto de Rusia un poco más reducido. Ucrania entonces se volteó hacia Lituania. - "¿Te vas luego de dejarlos en el aeropuerto?"

"Sí, pero muchísimas gracias por todo, señorita Ucrania," – le asintió Lituania. – "Espero poder reparar su hospitalidad de alguna forma."

"¡Oh no, no te preocupes por eso!" – Se apresuró Ucrania a negar, agitando los manos para dar más énfasis. - "¡No me importa en lo absoluto, en serio!"

USA puso un brazo rápidamente alrededor de los hombros de Lituania, antes de que cayeran en un círculo de "No podría" "Oh, no yo insisto". Ellos podrían estar en ello por toda la eternidad.

"Estoy seguro de que él estaría bastante feliz si tomaras su oferta, pero eso es para el futuro, ¿eh? Por ahora, me lo voy a robar para que podamos llegar al aeropuerto. Mis disculpas."

"¡Que tengan un buen viaje!" – dijo Ucrania, luego de hacer una pausa y sonreírle a todos.

Hubieron más palabras de seguridad de que volverían, más breves agitadas de mano y luego todos estuvieron fuera de la puerta. Una vez que llegaron al auto, permanecieron mirándolo y luego se echaron un vistazo entre sí, calculando todos mentalmente el orden de los asientos. Luego de una pausa, USA escogió el asiento al lado del conductor bajo la mirada de angustia de Lituania, quien mantuvo el aliento y miró a Rusia con mucha ansiedad, el cual sólo frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible y se resignó al asiento trasero sin hacer ningún comentario. Lituania entró en el vehículo con los nervios de punta; lo que sea que pasó entre ellos parecía ser mucho peor de lo que pensaba…

El humor en el auto era bastante tenso mientras el lituano manejaba al aeropuerto, múltiples veces él había abierto la boca para decir algo y hacer más ligera las tensiones entre ellos, pero era inevitable que volviera a cerrarla sin haber dicho una sola palabra. USA permanecía mirando hacia la ventana fijamente, mientras Rusia sólo permanecía mirando al muchacho desde el asiento trasero; sin duda todo era bastante incómodo.

Para el tiempo en que habían llegado a su destino, nadie había dicho una sola palabra y Lituania sentía que sus nervios estaban al borde de quebrarse.

"B-bueno, ya estamos aquí." – Con la voz de Lituania, la mirada del muchacho vaciló y pareció haberse dado cuenta de su ubicación por primera vez.

"Huh, sí que lo estamos. Asombroso."

USA había comenzado a salir del auto y luego se detuvo para lanzarle a Lituania una pequeña sonrisa, que él devolvió, mientras ambos pudieron escuchar desde atrás a Rusia salir del auto y cerrar la puerta. Por su parte Lituania luchó un poco para salir del vehículo y unírseles e inmediatamente se vio con los hombros rodeados por los brazos del muchacho, quien lo colocó a su lado antes de soltarlo de nuevo y por supuesto que él se dio cuenta, luego de un momento, de que estaba siendo usado como un amortiguador entre Rusia y USA. Esto hizo que se le acelerara el corazón con violencia, mientras evitaba mirar al eslavo por cualquier motivo.

Ahora que estaban fuera del auto, USA encontraba toda clase de cosas poco importantes de las que hablar, quizás para hacerlos parecer más normales, lo que, siendo sinceros, era bastante difícil de hacer. Lituania simplemente asentía con paciencia, mientras se preguntaba qué había ido mal. ¿Tal vez había sido una pelea acerca de la visita a la casa de Ucrania? ¿Era él parte del problema? Y en todo ese momento, Rusia había sido una pared de silencio.

Luego de haber conseguido sus boletos de viaje, fueron hasta la seguridad y Lituania no podía ir más allá.

"Adiós Rusia, fue en verdad bueno verte hoy, espero que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta."

Rusia le asintió, apenas reconociéndolo, antes de voltearse a caminar hacia la parte de seguridad. USA le dio una palmada en la espalda con cariño, viendo que el otro no pareció demasiado animado con las despedidas.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Toris, en verdad fue bastante genial verte. Vamos a reunirnos así de nuevo, ¿okay?"

"¿Está todo bien?" – se apresuró a preguntar Lituania en voz baja, agarrando la manga del muchacho antes de que pudiera irse – "Y sólo para que lo sepas, puedo saber cuándo mientes."

"…" - USA sonrió a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo y la sonrisa se desvaneció. - "…Estaré bien. Yo… olvidé algo importante, eso es todo. No te preocupes, no has hecho nada mal. En serio."

"…Espero que las cosas estén bien." - Le dijo Lituania sin quedar muy convencido con las palabras del otro.

"Eso es todo lo que podemos esperar, ¿eh, Toris?" – le respondió el joven, sonriendo de nuevo, más suave y tristemente, pero también con más honestidad. – Nos estaremos viendo.

Le hizo un fugaz signo de la paz antes de comenzar a irse y Lituania simplemente lo observó alejarse, preguntándose qué sería lo que olvidó y en silencio, continuó preocupándose por ellos dos.

Una vez que pasaron el sistema de seguridad y se encontraban en su terminal, lo único que podían hacer era esperar ya que habían llegado bastante temprano. De modo que Rusia decidió intentar hablar con USA ya que tenían tiempo.

"Alfred, ¿podríamos simplemente hablar sobre…?"

"No me hables. Punto." – Dijo el muchacho abruptamente, volteándose hacia él sin ningún signo de una sonrisa en su rostro. – "Simplemente no lo hagas." – Con eso se levantó en un silencio indignado hacia un asiento más alejado y se enrolló en él, dándole la espalda a Rusia con terquedad.

"Dolboëb," – fue lo único que se le ocurrió susurrar a Rusia, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro bastante suave.

Habiendo sido tan violentamente rechazado, se sentó de nuevo y cerró los ojos; todo se había tornado en un desastre como él había temido, aunque no en la forma que había esperado y ahora la única cosa que podía hacer era esperar hasta que USA estuviera dispuesto a siquiera darle un momento para disculparse.

**XXX**

El avión estaba algo escaso de personas, bastante vacío en realidad, seguro la aerolínea no podía estar feliz por ello y Rusia por sí mismo se sentía bastante fastidiado por este hecho: pocas personas significaban muchos más asientos desocupados. Al segundo en que se dieron cuenta de que el avión no iba a ser ocupado por más personas, USA dejó su asiento a su lado y se sentó en uno de la fila más lejana, bastante lejos de donde el eslavo estaba.

Esto se estaba poniendo ridículo, USA podía llegar a ser un gran niño pataleando cuando quería. Y ya cuando transcurría la segunda hora de vuelo, Rusia se encontraba el doble de fastidiado que cuando había comenzado. Él sabía que todo esto era su culpa, en verdad lo sabía, pero si el muchacho siquiera le dejara hablar…

Bueno, una de las ventajas de estar en un vuelo, decidió el mayor a la final, es que USA no podía escapar de él. De modo que, con eso, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la isla en la que estaba el muchacho, se deslizó en la fila que estaba al frente de la de USA y se sentó en el asiento diagonal al del joven que miraba hacia la ventana. Finalmente se volteó hacia él de modo que se encontraba mirándolo desde arriba, una azafata que pasaba por el pasillo había comenzado a regañarlo, pero con una muy bien elegida expresión en el rostro de Rusia, ella decidió que mientras la luz del cinturón de seguridad no estuviera iluminada entonces lo dejaría tranquilo.

Aún con todo eso, USA no había movido un solo músculo para reconocer la presencia de Rusia y permanecía simplemente mirando hacia la ventana inexpresivo.

"…Alfred, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero, ¿podrías escuchar? Lo que te dije estuvo muy fuera de contexto, me pasé del límite y por eso me disculpo, eso no fue justo de mi parte. Teniendo la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, como ahora, en verdad creo que siempre has querido ayudar a los demás con fervor y tienes razón, no debí haber enviado a Lituania a espiarlos. Todavía tengo mis propios problemas que mejorar, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a confiar en los demás; cuando lo había hecho en el pasado, generalmente siempre provocaba decepciones, así que siento haber puesto tan poca confianza en ti. También yo… aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por Katyusha y por mí. Muchas gracias y… supongo que eso es todo lo que te diré por ahora."

"Tú solías ser muy bueno conmigo." – Dijo USA suave y repentinamente.

"…" - Rusia hizo una pausa, sin saber a qué se refería el muchacho. - "¿Qué?"

"Tú solías ser muy bueno conmigo," – repitió el muchacho, mirándolo finalmente con el ceño fruncido. – "Cuando era más joven." - Con eso, el muchacho se arrodilló en su asiento, se apoyó en la parte posterior del que tenía delante y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Rusia, quien ya no le miraba desde arriba. – "Nosotros nos llevábamos bastante bien cuando era más joven y durante la Guerra Civil, cuando Francia e Inglaterra me abandonaron; tú estuviste allí cuando no tenía a nadie más. Lo recuerdo… fue tan doloroso, todavía recuerdo ese dolor; se parecía a ser partido a la mitad y una vez me abrazaste y me dijiste… me dijiste que la primera guerra civil siempre era la más difícil, que tenía que intentar y aguantar mantenerme hasta que pasara… y yo estaba tan agradecido de que estuvieras allí para mí."

"…" - por un momento Rusia no pudo hablar, hasta que por fin las palabras lucharon por salir de su boca. - "…No pensé que recordarías nada de eso, ciertamente actuabas como si no lo hicieras."

"Oh, no lo recordaba, soy terrible con la historia; suelo olvidar las cosas, hasta que algo las hace regresar a mi mente y ahora estoy recordando todas estas cosas de los tiempos en que estuvimos en buenos términos y me asombra bastante cuán bajo hemos caído desde ese entonces y cuán crueles somos ahora el uno con el otro. La vida es divertida, ¿no es así?"

"…No tiene por qué ser así."

"Pero es así, esa es la cosa," – respondió el muchacho, riendo sin humor alguno. – "Ambos estuvimos bastante animados en odiarnos el uno al otro, a pesar de todo. Me preguntó por qué, no puedo recordar cuándo todo esto comenzó en detalle; solamente recuerdo las razones básicas."

Sí, lo básico: el comunismo era malo, el apresuramiento en superar el armamento y la tecnología del otro y porque un héroe siempre necesitaba a un villano.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que no hay forma en que podamos regresar a esos tiempos?" – Preguntó Rusia al muchacho, mirándolo pensativo. - "¿Está todo acabado?"

"No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo," – respondió USA con un suspiro. – "Mi estúpida memoria está sobrecargada, eso es todo. Sé que obviamente tenemos muchas amarguras que no se han resuelto y mientras sé que tus disculpas son sinceras, no puedes esperar que te crea si dices que no quisiste decir lo que dijiste."

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio entre ellos dos, mientras las palabras de USA caían en entendimiento.

"Esa podría ser una asunción correcta," – comenzó finalmente Rusia. – "No estoy intentando decir que me gusta todo sobre ti o que alguna vez lo haré y ciertamente no espero que te guste todo sobre mi. Pero… por favor, créeme cuando te digo que hay muchas cosas que han venido gustándome de ti; puede que no esté loco por ti como América y hay cosas que todavía me irritan de ti como país, pero en verdad me gustas mucho como Alfred. Cuando llegué a la casa de mi hermana más temprano y me hiciste ser parte del grupo sin siquiera darte cuenta, fue muy importante… eso significó para mi, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar."

"Solamente estábamos recogiendo cerezas" - ¿Eso había sido muy importante?

"Alfred, tú convertiste lo que podría haber sido una reunión muy incómoda en solo eso: recoger cerezas y fue tan maravilloso. En verdad estaba muy feliz porque eso es lo que he querido por años, simplemente hay algo en ti que… no creo que sepa como describirlo. Tal vez puedas molestar a las personas en muchos momentos, pero hay otros en los que eres tan descuidadamente fervoroso y aceptor. Y es muy difícil disgustarse por eso."

"…" - por un momento USA no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba con mucha intensidad, como pensando en algo, luego las palabras salieron de su boca con suavidad. – "Supongo que no quise comportarme tan defensivo antes y traer de nuevo el tema de la Guerra Fría también fue un resbalón. Pero necesitas calmarte, es cuando te pones de esa forma que haces que las personas se asusten de ti, ¿sabes?"

"…Lo entiendo," – asintió Rusia, sintiendo una punzada de esperanza. – "Voy a intentar mejorar lo más que pueda."

"Bien," – dijo el muchacho, regresándole el asentimiento.

Con eso dicho, se revolvió hasta que estuvo sentado apropiadamente en el asiento una vez más y retornó a su observación fuera de la ventana. Mirándolo, Rusia ladeó la cabeza. ¿Ya se había acabado la conversación? Parecían haber llegado a un tentativo alto al fuego en la ley de hielo.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

"…" - hubo un momento de pausa y luego USA asintió una vez. – "Sí, como sea."

Rusia salió de inmediato del asiento en el que estaba, para deslizarse al lado del muchacho y permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo. En el cual Rusia miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la mano de USA se encontraba a su lado, luego de debatirlo por un rato, finalmente alcanzó con lentitud los dedos del joven y los enlazó con los suyos propios. Sintió que los músculos de la mano del muchacho se tensaron, para luego volver a relajarse y el mismo USA no se quejó, sin embargo tampoco separó la mirada de la ventana. Aún así, Rusia lo consideraba una pequeña victoria.

**XXX**

Muchas horas, dos transferencias y un viaje en taxi después, USA se encontraba más que exhausto y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuán bueno sería lanzarse en su cama y dormir para siempre. Rusia no parecía estar en muchas mejores condiciones que él tampoco. ¡Oh, qué hermosa se veía su casa cuando llegaron! El muchacho en verdad quería abrazarla y se hallaba emocionado buscando sus llaves cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, se congeló al extender la mano para abrirla: La manilla había sido despegada limpiamente de la madera.

"Pero, ¿qué coño? ¿Quién demonios me robaría? ¡Maldición! Mantente alerta, tenemos intrusos y quién sabe si todavía estén adentro."

Rusia hizo una pausa frente a la puerta, mientras USA entraba, evaluando rápidamente los parámetros de las cosas que hallaba a su paso. Había algo en la manilla de la puerta desgajada de golpe, que no le parecía bien. Le daba un terrible presentimiento.

"¿Alfred? Creo que tal vez deberíamos irnos… ¿Alfred?"

Avanzó unos pocos pasos tímidos dentro de la casa, cuando fue asaltado de repente por detrás: dos brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, mientras dos piernas se hacían paso alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Hermano, te he encontrado!"

Rusia sintió una sacudida de miedo recorrer su espina dorsal, mientras reconocía la voz de su hermana menor.

"¡N-nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Moja dorgaja sestra: Mi querida hermana.

Dolboëb: "Idiota o tonto" en ruso.

**N.T:**

¡Don, don, doooooooooooooooon!

Sep, eso es todo lo que tengo por decir acerca del capítulo, son las dos y media de la madrugada así que no se quejen.

Ah y la pelea fue entre las partes de países de los dos. Sep, hubo quien quizo saber cómo habrían interactuado Rusia y USA si la parte de país de USA salía, bueno, allí está. Tercera Guerra Mundial y todo. 8D

Dios, me voy a dormir ya. Deliro. oTL


	38. Chapter 38

Oh Dios... Creo que todos los que estaban leyendo la historia se cansanron y se fueron de tanto esperar. ;-; Rayos, siento tanto la demora de este capítulo, pero estaba encargándome de un montón de cosas a la vez y tenía un pseudo-proyecto en las manos y... oTL Yeah... casi un mes sin actualizar y en un suspenso como ese. Lo siento mucho chicas(os), en verdad intentaré actualizar más seguido ahora sí que estamos cerca de la cuenta final. ;-;

¡Ok, ya me callo, vayan de una vez a leer el capítulo y sepan que se les extrañó un montón!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 38)<strong>

"¡Te he extrañado tanto hermano!" – dijo Bielorrusia, apretando más el agarre que tenía sobre el mayor. – "No te preocupes, estoy aquí para salvarte de América, estuve pensando bien las cosas y me di cuenta de que cuando te rehusaste a venir conmigo a casa, fue porque ese maldito América te estaba apresurando para que no lo hicieras. Puedes venir conmigo a casa ahora, todo está bien."

"¡No Natalya, por favor, detenteeeeeeeee!" – exclamó Rusia, con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué pasó?" – se pudo escuchar la exclamación de USA, quien había reaccionado al primer grito de miedo de Rusia y se había apresurado a abalanzarse contra la puerta de la habitación. – "Está el intruso en… oh maldición." – Bielorrusia… definitivamente estaba de primero en su lista de cosas con las que no quería lidiar luego de un largo y cansado día. De inmediato levantó las manos en un gesto que esperó ella tomara como de paz. – "Hola Bielorrusia. Veo que no solamente has roto mi puerta, sino que has hecho toda mi casa un desastre, tal vez podrías calmarte un poco y decirme por qué hiciste eso."

"¡Has estado manteniendo a Iván secuestrado!" – le exclamó la muchacha, fulminándolo con la mirada por encima del hombro de su hermano. – "Y he venido a salvarlo de ti."

"Te das cuenta de que él ha venido aquí por completa voluntad propia, ¿verdad?" - ¿Es que acaso no recordaba su último encuentro, en el que los dos huyeron de ella?

"Mi pobre hermano solamente está confundido, ¿no es así?" – dijo ella y acto seguido le dio un beso en el cabello, lo que hizo que el hombre comenzara a temblar. – "Él no entiende que tú lo has estado hechizando e induciendo a un error con tus mentiras. ¡Bueno, no voy a permitir que sigas seduciéndolo por más tiempo, él vendrá conmigo a casa así sea lo último que haga!" – Con eso dicho, procedió a aligerar el agarre de uno de sus brazos y lo estiró hasta su pierna, subiéndose la falda del vestido y sacando un cuchillo bastante largo. Todavía atada fuertemente a la espalda de Rusia, lo puso en frente de ellos de forma defensiva - "¡No te atrevas a acercarte a nosotros o interferir, América, o habrán graves consecuencias!"

"¡Whoa!" – exclamó USA con una expresión de total incredulidad en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que Rusia comenzaba a gimotear suavemente, mientras Bielorrusia mantenía la cuchilla a su lado – "Okay, Bielorrusia, justo ahora tu nivel de locura está en once y voy a pedirte que lo bajes hasta cuatro, no hay necesidad de armas aquí." – En ese mismo momento Rusia parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse en lágrimas, en verdad era tan inútil cuando se trataba de Bielorrusia. - "¿Qué tal si solo… pones de nuevo el cuchillo en tu… uh… muslo y hablamos sobre esto? Como tienden a hacer los seres humanos razonables."

"Mira, zorra cualquiera," – comenzó ella, gruñéndole. – "Me enferma que te metas tanto y confundas a mi Iván. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarlo tranquilo?"

"Por última vez, ¡Él vino a mi primero!" - ¿Por qué es que ella estaba tan convencida de lo contrario? - "¿Es que acaso has borrado completamente lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? ¡Ahora detente en este instante! ¿No puedes ver que le estás sacando la mierda del miedo al pobre tipo?"

"¡Mi hermano no me tiene miedo!" – exclamó ella, estrechando los ojos. - "¡Él me ama, sé que lo hace!"

Oh señor, ¿debería simplemente llamar a un equipo de la SWAT para que se encarguen de esto? Bielorrusia simplemente era demasiado para él.

"Sí, el te ama y mucho," – continuó hablando él, con las manos en alto en señal de paz. – "Pero no puedes seguir haciendo esto Bielorrusia, si no estuviera asustado de ti, ¿entonces por qué está a punto de llorar? ¿Por qué está temblando? Míralo por momento, ¿puedes? ¡Tienes que ver que lo que estás haciendo no es sano!"

Ella apretó el agarre del cuchillo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y posó la mirada en Rusia, quien estaba completamente congelado. A ella le parecía que lucía como su hermano siempre lo hacía. Eso… eso no era que le tuviera miedo. ¡Él no le tenía miedo!

"¡I-Iván, dile que no me tienes miedo! ¡Dile cuánto me amas! ¡Dile!"

Rusia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de sus labios y aprovechando la ocasión, USA intentó acercarse un poco más ya que estaba distraída.

"Bielorrusia, por favor, solamente cálmate y podremos hablar sobre…"

Ella lo cortó con un escalofriante chillido, que hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran y de repente el cuchillo estaba apuntando justo a la cara de Rusia, lo que hizo que gimiera de terror.

"¿Por qué no dices nada hermano?" – hubo una pausa de silencio.

"N-Natalya," – comenzó Rusia, dejando finalmente salir su voz terriblemente temblorosa – "¡y-yo_ estoy_ a-asustado de ti!" – Con esto cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y se encogió de miedo, mientras Bielorrusia le dirigía una mirada de entumecimiento.

"…Tu no… quisiste decir eso, hermano," – dijo ella apretando los dientes - "¡No quisiste decir eso!"

El cuchillo de Bielorrusia le hizo una marca a la mejilla de su hermano y los ojos de USA destellaron.

"Ambos sabemos que si tienes un problema con alguien es conmigo Bielorrusia, así que ven de una vez."

"Eso es cierto," – respondió la muchacha fulminándolo y quitando finalmente la cuchilla del rostro de Rusia - "¡Tú eres el que está envenenando la mente de Iván!"

Ella se soltó del agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Rusia, saltó al suelo, aterrizando agraciadamente y caminó alrededor de su hermano, hasta colocarse en frente de él.

"E-espera…" - comenzó a decir Rusia, alzando una mano tentativamente, como para detener a su hermana.

"No te preocupes," – le cortó USA con un gesto de la mano. – "Yo puedo con esto…"

"¡Una vez que salgas de en medio, mi hermano seguramente vendrá a casa!" – exclamó Bielorrusia, quien parecía incluso más furiosa por sus palabras.

Por un momento no hicieron más que rodearse, sin USA molestarse siquiera en responder la exclamación que hubo hecho la muchacha, ya que ésta no parecía muy interesada en la verdad. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro y el joven pensó que los ojos de ellas le recordaban mucho a los de Rusia, no tanto en el color como el parecido en general. La similitud entre ellos dos era mayor que la que podían compartir con Kat, qué adecuado, considerando que también tenían personalidades más parecidas que las de Ucrania.

En un instante, Bielorrusia fue quien hizo el primer movimiento con un grito de guerra, la espada se encontraba rozando el aire rápidamente. Ella era bastante ágil, USA le daría ese crédito, lo que le faltaba a ella en fuerza, lo correspondía con velocidad; pero el muchacho no era un novato en la pelea y cuando se trataba de fuerza, Bielorrusia no se parecía a hermano mayor por suerte, sino probablemente habría estado bastante jodido. Era su pura demencia lo que la hacía tan peligrosa, de eso debía tener mucho cuidado.

USA se movía con ella, esquivando los ataques de la cuchilla y buscando una apertura, en un momento sintió que le rozó levemente el puente de la nariz y se irguió hacia atrás. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, no podía permitirle a ella acercarse tanto, a menos que él estuviera a punto de hacer algún movimiento; lo último que necesitaba era que ella le cortara justo en medio de los ojos y lo cegara.

Mientras los dos peleaban en el estrecho espacio, Rusia los miraba con expresión preocupada y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Él debería ayudar, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero USA le dijo que no lo hiciera y Bielorrusia era… ella era terrorífica. Aún si quería moverse, su cuerpo parecía estar congelado en el lugar, él era tan completamente patético cuando se trataba de ella, pero no podía evitarlo; si tan solo no quisiera casarse con él las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas. Aún así… tragó fuerte.

"¡N-Natalya por favor, d-detén esto!"

Las palabras hicieron que Bielorrusia hiciera una pausa para mirar a su hermano y esa era toda la distracción que USA necesitaba. Se abalanzó hacia adelante, agarrando la muñeca de la muchacha que sostenía el cuchillo y permitiendo que el impulso los hiciera caer hasta el suelo; haciendo el impacto que la mujer soltara el arma, al mismo tiempo que le quitó la respiración. Mientras se recuperaba, USA rápidamente cambió de posición, sentándose sobre ella, dándole la espalda y centrando su peso sobre su estómago lo suficiente para inmovilizarla.

"¡Juro que no estoy haciendo nada pervertido, lo entiendes? ¡Solamente estoy quitándole las armas!" – con esto aclarado a la perfección, subió la falda del vestido sobre sus muslos con cuidado para hacerlo sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Una variedad de cuchillas más pequeñas a la que tenía antes estaban amarradas en ambos muslos. - "¡Mierda, prácticamente tienes todo el juego de platería!"

Con eso comenzó a sustraerlos de las piernas de la muchacha, rápida y eficientemente, dejándolos caer con mucho ruido alrededor de toda la sala, mientras Bielorrusia gritaba, le arañaba la espalda y comenzaba a darle golpes en la espina dorsal al ver que los arañazos ya no funcionaban. Dolía un poco, pero no le dio importancia, siendo el apretón de los dientes ocasionales la única señal de dolor. Una vez que estuvo libre de todos los cuchillos, USA cambió rápidamente de posición para arrodillarse a su lado.

Bielorrusia se sentó de inmediato, buscando el cuchillo más cercano, pero USA no permitiría nada de eso, de modo que estiró los brazos y la alzó abruptamente, lanzándola sobre su hombro. Por supuesto que esto produjo que ella comenzara a gritar y patear de nuevo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame en este instante! ¡Hermano mayor!"

"Hey, Iván, voy a tener una pequeña conversación con tu hermana y ella parece estar más loca cuando tú estás alrededor," – dijo USA a Rusia, ignorando a la muchacha por completo y apretando el agarre para que no se escapara. – "Así que vamos a dar un paseo, estaré de vuelta pronto, ¿okay?"

Rusia abrió la boca de nuevo, pero nada salió de ella, de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Finalmente consiguió balbucear algo.

"P-pero…"

"¡Hermano mayor, haz que me suelte en este instante!" – Bielorrusia sonaba como si fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo y Rusia se echó hacia atrás cuando USA pasó a su lado.

"¡Te veré pronto!" – le dijo USA desde la puerta, como si no fuera a hacer otra cosa que dar un placentero paseo nocturno, Bielorrusia continuó protestando bastante ruidosamente y Rusia sólo pudo verlos irse, atónito.

Luego de haber caminado unas cuantas cuadras, USA finalmente bajó a Bielorrusia de su hombro, los dos habían comenzado a atraer muchas miradas y no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque menos mal que nadie había dicho nada, a ninguna persona le importaban los problemas de los demás allí de cualquier forma.

Ella de inmediato intentó atacarlo nuevamente, lo que provocó que la inmovilizara por las muñecas con fuerza.

"Por favor, cálmate Bielorrusia, en serio, me estoy cansando de esto y no estás probando nada con lo que haces. Recuerdo que solías ser mucho más suave antes, nunca me habías tratado tan mal."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y fue a causa de que mi jefe me dijo que lo hiciera por cualquier apoyo que ofrecieras," – respondió la muchacha, fulminándolo furiosamente con la mirada. - "¡Nunca he podido tolerarte!"

"Ouch, eso es tan frío de tu parte y eso que fui tan bueno contigo y todo."

"Oh, seguro que lo eras," – respondió ella levantando la voz. – "¡Fuiste bueno conmigo porque estabas tan malditamente presumido acerca de la caída de la Unión Soviética! Ofreciendo los despojos de compasión, luego de haber deseado con tanta desesperación nuestra caída. ¡Tu cruzada contra el comunismo fue muy generosa de tu parte ciertamente!"

Los gritos probablemente atraerían mayor atención que el hecho de que él la estuviera cargando. De modo que, agarrando sus muñecas más fuerte de lo que era necesario, los introdujo a los dos en el callejón más cercano que encontró.

"Te ayudé porque quería, ¿okay? Y esto no tiene nada que ver con eso que ya pasó. Mira… ¿Cómo es que siquiera supiste en qué casa buscar a Iván de cualquier forma? No destruiste ninguna de mis otras casas, ¿no es así?"

"Ni siquiera tuve que hacerlo," – respondió ella, aún fulminándolo con la mirada. – "Japón me dijo que podía encontrarlo aquí."

"…" - USA se sintió bastante tomado fuera de guardia - "¿Kiku lo hizo? No puede ser."

"Difícilmente me interesa si me crees o no… ¡Cerdo! ¡Libera a mi hermano de ti y déjalo que venga conmigo de una vez!" – dijo soltándose de él y poniendo las manos en su cintura, alzando la quijada desafiante.

Así que Japón le dijo… no estaba seguro de si debía creerle, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía verosímil.

"Maldita sea, Kiku… Okay, mira Bielorrusia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? De ninguna manera estoy forzando a tu hermano a quedarse aquí, de hecho, fue él quien me pidió si podía hacerlo. No estoy seduciendo a tu hermano. No estoy haciendo nada. Todo lo hace él es por su cuenta. Así que dame un descanso y deja de ser una psicópata intentando que se enamore de ti, lo que estás haciendo es… no está bien. Está mal."

"¿Y por qué es malo? ¡Dime eso! ¿Qué es tan malo en mi amor por él?"

"¡Tú eres su condenada hermana, por eso está mal!" – exclamó el muchacho, mirándola exasperado. – "Sin mencionar que lo acosas y fuerzas tus sentimientos hacia él hasta el punto en que se queda congelado del miedo cuando estás cerca. ¡No está bien hacerle eso a una persona!"

"…" - por un momento Bielorrusia bajó la cabeza - "…y dime América… tú dices que todo… que mi hermano es quien insiste en quedarse contigo, que él es quien se acercó a ti primero. Lo haces sonar como si solamente fueras un inocente espectador. ¿Entonces él simplemente está forzándose hacia ti también?"

USA permaneció en silencio. La pregunta era una bastante incómoda ya que técnicamente, sí, Rusia en realidad estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía Bielorrusia, aunque él pareciera menos espeluznante… lo que en verdad era una proeza de por sí.

"…La situación es complicada y…"

"¿Lo está haciendo? Y si lo hace, ¿por qué está bien que él lo haga y yo no? Porque… ¿Está funcionando contigo?" – las palabras parecieron escupidas con una enorme amargura.

"¿Q-Qué?" – balbuceó el muchacho, encogiéndose con la pregunta - "¡N-No!"

"¿Cómo puede ser malo el amor?" – preguntó la muchacha, mirándolo finalmente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – "No lo entiendo, siempre lo he amado y siempre he intentado permanecer a su lado, incluso cuando el resto del mundo lo abandonó. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo siempre he estado allí para él, yo lo amé primero! ¿Por qué él te eligió a ti y no a mí? ¿Por qué él elegiría a alguien como tu cuando me tiene a mí?"

"Yo… yo no tengo idea," – las lágrimas de ella le suavizaron, lágrimas de doncella y eso. – "Creo que solo… pasó. Quiero decir, en verdad creo que tú amas profundamente a tu hermano y… um… también creo que él te ama, pero no de forma romántica ni nada. Tienes que aceptar eso, estoy seguro que debe haber otras personas a las que puedes amar de esa forma." – Aunque, a menos que estén tan locos como Lituania, probablemente no la amen de vuelta.

"¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!" – dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de disgusto y devolviendo las lágrimas con un parpadeo. - "¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter las narices en los asuntos de las otras personas? ¡No te atrevas a decirme qué debo hacer o cómo debo sentirme! Solamente te encanta dar órdenes a los demás, ¿no es así? ¡No me extraña que nadie pueda aguantarte! ¿Cómo es que mi hermano mayor eligió a alguien tan detestable como tú?"

"¿Quieres saber lo que honestamente pienso Bielorrusia?" – Comenzó el muchacho, las palabras de ella, añadidas al ataque de Rusia más temprano le hicieron sentir una afilada punzada y en un instante todo rastro de compasión desapareció. – "¡Que este espeluznante e infantil enamoramiento que tienes por Iván es completamente patético! ¿Persiguiéndolo a todos lados como un perro en celo y luego lanzando una pataleta cuando no puedes hacer lo que te plazca? No tengo nada, además de desprecio, por tal comportamiento."

"¡No te atrevas a juzgarme!" – todo rastro de tristeza fueron aplacados una vez más por la furia en la muchacha. – "Como si tuvieras algún derecho para hacerlo. Tú fuerzas tu voluntad en las otras personas, ¿y luego te atreves a sermonear a los otros por hacerlo también? ¡No me hagas reír!"

USA estiró el brazo y agarró el frente de su vestido, levantando la otra mano en un puño, ella se tensó, pero el puño permaneció suspendido en el aire. Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz del joven era increíblemente fría.

"No tengo miedo de golpear a una mujer si sé que puede resistirlo y sé que eres más que capaz de recibir un puñetazo. Mañana voy a limpiar mi casa y tomar un inventario de todo el daño que le ocasionaste, entonces voy a contactar a tu jefe y le daré la cuenta para que la pague y espero que esté remunerada a tiempo, o pienso que lo tomaré como un gesto de agresividad. Y tú, Bielorrusia querida, vas a montarte en un taxi, vas a ir directo al aeropuerto y te vas a largar de mi país y que me ayude Dios si tan siquiera llegas a poner un pie en alguna de mis propiedades sin mi permiso, ya que no voy a dudar en golpearte. Iván se quedará conmigo hasta que a él le dé la maldita gana así que déjalo jodidamente en paz, ¿lo entiendes?"

Bielorrusia le fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, pero era obvio que él no estaba intimidado en lo más mínimo. En ese país y en esa posición, ella difícilmente tendría alguna ventaja, ni tampoco había muchas oportunidades de obtenerla.

"Bien," – comenzó, mostrándole los dientes al muchacho y siseando con furia. - "¡Pero no me voy a rendir! Solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que mi hermano mayor se dé cuenta de sus errores y venga de vuelta a mí… y yo estaré esperando. ¡Yo me casaré con el algún día, solamente espera y verás!"

"Lo que sea que digas, dulzura. ¿Tienes dinero para irte?"

El tono condescendiente en la voz del muchacho, estuvo a punto de quebrar sus nervios. ¡Algún día se vengaría de USA! Ella salió del agarre del joven con brusquedad y alisó su vestido.

"Vine hasta aquí por mí misma y me iré por mí misma, no necesito tus basurilla, ni nada de ti. ¡No pienses que vas a tener tus manos sobre mi Iván por siempre, cerdo inmundo!"

USA permaneció mirando cómo se alejaba sin decir una sola palabra, sus puños temblaban, hasta que abrió sus palmas. Había sido muy difícil contenerse, si venía de nuevo a su casa, no había forma en que pudiera detenerse de nuevo, sin importar las consecuencias que eso le trajera de parte de Rusia.

Finalmente tomó un largo suspiro y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, estaba cansado y las cosas que le dijo Bielorrusia todavía le ardían. Caminó de vuelta a casa con lentitud, fulminando su manilla arrancada. Ya llamaría a alguien en la mañana para que lo arreglara y sin embargo, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, por muy inútil que eso fuera.

Cayendo en el mueble, suspiró y examinó su sala de estar, no estaba tan destrozada como las otras habitaciones. Luego de un momento escuchó el leve tintineo de cristal y miró hacia donde provenía el sonido.

"Hey, estoy de vuelta," – llamó. – "Tu hermana se ha ido por ahora."

Un momento después, Rusia apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con timidez.

"¿O-Oh? Lo siento terriblemente por su comportamiento. Yo, um… he estado recogiendo los platos que ella partió."

"Mis platos, ¿eh?" – dijo USA, pasándose una mano por el cabello. – "Ah, bueno, he comido en servilletas más de una vez. Ugh, tu hermana es…" - no pudo atreverse a terminar la oración. – "Sólo me alegra que todo haya terminado."

"Yo…" - comenzó Rusia, caminando hacia donde estaba él y sentándose en el mueble a su lado. – "Siento mucho que no suelo ser de mucha utilidad cuando se trata de ella."

"Ah, está bien, no es nada que no pudiera contener y en verdad no te culpo," – dicho esto, extendió el brazo y acarició con el pulgar la pequeña herida en la mejilla del eslavo. – "Asegúrate de limpiar bien esto, quién sabe por dónde han pasado esos cuchillos."

"Y tú también," – le dijo Rusia, presionando un dedo ligeramente en la costra que ya se estaba formando en el puente de su nariz. – "Aunque es una cortada bastante pequeña, por suerte para ti."

"Oh, bien. Temía que tuviera que usar una bandita y caminar pareciéndome a Australia o algo así. Al menos salí con mucho menos daño que la primera vez." – Los ojos del muchacho se dirigieron hacia los muchos cuchillos esparcidos por el suelo de su sala. – "Hm… me pregunto cómo pasó todos esos cuchillos por la seguridad de las aerolíneas sin que la detuvieran."

"Bueno, Natalya siempre ha tenido sus trucos." – Respondió Rusia, jugando con su bufanda.

"Mmm, no me sorprende," – de repente miró hacia su rodilla y estrechó los ojos. - "Hey… ¿Iván?"

Todavía lo estaba llamando por su nombre incluso luego de un enfrentamiento con Bielorrusia, lo que le parecía una buena señal, aunque su voz lo había llamado muy suavemente y él esperaba que no estuviera demasiado enojado por algo que le haya dicho su hermana.

"¿Da, Alfred?"

"Dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ¿estás siendo totalmente serio acerca de eso? Por un segundo quiero que olvides todo acerca de tu misión de hacerme enamorarme de ti y todo eso, solo dime con sincera honestidad si lo dijiste en serio."

"Por supuesto que lo hice," – respondió Rusia de inmediato, mientras abría más los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que había traído esto?

"Entonces, ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo?" – preguntó el muchacho apoyándose bruscamente en el hombro de Rusia y mirando al suelo para ocultar su rostro.

Tal vez Bielorrusia había dicho algo para hacer encender esa inseguridad y probablemente no ayudaba mucho que él haya insultado al muchacho más temprano.

"Me gustas mucho, Alfred," – dijo el ruso, besando suavemente sus cabellos. – "Es realmente en serio. ¿Te gusto también?"

"Supongo que estás bien," – dijo el muchacho mirándolo con una expresión un poco enojada y que estaba siendo arruinada por el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – "Incluso si eres un completo cobarde cuando se trata de tu hermana." - Añadió el menor provocando que el eslavo lanzara una ligera risita, avergonzado de que USA hubiera ido en su rescate una vez más.

"¿Te dijo algo Natalya?" – preguntó Rusia rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

"Oh, ella tenía más de una cosa que decir, créeme. No es nada, yo simplemente…" - dijo y volvió a mirar abajo nuevamente, buscando la forma más varonil de expresar su necesidad de seguridad.

"Gracias por hacerte cargo de mi hermana," – le interrumpió Rusia, decidiendo ser bueno y cambiando el tema de conversación. – "Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas podido hacer que se retirara pacíficamente, me pregunto cómo fue que me encontró."

"Aparentemente Kiku fue quien le dijo," – respondió el muchacho frunciendo el ceño. – "Aunque no sé si creer eso pero pienso…" - a Japón en verdad no le caía bien Rusia para nada. – "Maldición, nunca creí que él iría tan lejos."

Esta revelación no le pareció muy buena a Rusia, una vez más ese hombre se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban y ¿añadió a su hermana en todo el desastre? No era nada más que vulgar de su parte.

"Así que esto es culpa de Japón."

"No y repito, no vayas a cambiar al modo psicópata," – le atajo el muchacho, lanzándole una afilada mirada de regaño. – "No puedo confirmar eso todavía, así que creo que tendré que ir a hablar con él pronto, pero no te le puedes acercar, ¿me has entendido?"

Rusia masculló enfadado al escuchar esto del muchacho, sabía que le temía mucho a su hermana, pero nunca aprobaría que alguien más la usara para goles personales, ni agendas.

"Intentaré contenerme. Sin embargo, si él tan siquiera se cruza en mi camino, no hago ninguna promesa de que pueda hacerlo."

Oh genial, ahora Rusia estaba en modo muy molesto de nuevo. Simplemente no podía entender por qué Japón le haría algo como esto a él, ¿es que acaso no sabía qué tan loca Bielorrusia estaba?

"Creo que ya es hora de que este vaquero se vaya a la cama, todo puede ser dejado para la mañana. En serio, estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo pensar."

Rusia no se sentía demasiado seguro de si estaba lo suficientemente perdonado como para dormir en la cama todavía. ¿Era acaso inapropiado preguntar? No sabía si había alguna clase de ritual o etiqueta para esto, pero estaba enterado del escenario de 'dormir en el sofá por mal comportamiento'.

"Yo… iré a la cama más tarde." – dijo y miró con mucha cautela la reacción que obtendría del muchacho, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"No hagas mucho ruido."

Así que parecía que no estaba desterrado de la cama (aunque eso no había prevenido que encontrara la forma de dormir en ella antes de este incidente), lo que significaba que USA no podía estar demasiado molesto con él. Esto lo animó un poco.

"Da. Buenas noches, Alfred."

" 'Noches," – respondió el muchacho, agitando la mano.

Se dirigió hasta el baño y le frunció el ceño al espejo roto. Ugh, qué dolor en el trasero, Bielorrusia en verdad dañó muchas cosas, lo que significaría tener que hacer reparaciones y limpieza. Tal vez podría organizar las cosas para que arreglaran esa casa e irse a la que estaba en D.C por un tiempo, pero eso también significaría estar cerca de su jefe, lo que querría decir que no se podría salir con la suya cuando quisiera. Bueno, todavía quedaban muchos lugares a los que ir; California era bastante bonita en estos días del año…

Evadiendo el cristal disperso en el lavabo, USA se cepilló los dientes antes de irse a la cama y muy agradecido estaba de que el dormitorio hubiera recibido el mínimo daño posible, quizás los girasoles evitaron que Bielorrusia hiciera desastre en el cuarto o algo así. El deslizarse debajo de las sábanas se sentía como estar en el cielo. Pero qué día tan agitado había tenido, la familia de Rusia daba bastante trabajo, eso era seguro. Esperen un momento… ¡Olvidó que no iba a dejar al eslavo fuera del gancho tan pronto! Y ¿qué es lo que termina haciendo? Ponerse todo sentimental y lamentable con él y permitirle dormir en la cama. Oh bueno, pudo jugar al héroe y se vio asombroso y todo lo demás… y no había cosa que más le gustara que eso. Especialmente cuando al que estaba salvando era Rusia.

¡Estúpida Bielorrusia, haciéndolo todo un desastre dentro de él con su locura! Y entonces, lo que dijo volvió para abofetearle el rostro "Porque… ¿Está funcionando contigo?" el muchacho apretó la almohada con el puño con fuerza. ¡Como si fuera a pasar! No había forma de que él se estuviera enamorando de Rusia, no en un billón de millones de trillones de años en toda la historia de la eternidad. Era como… ¡Ni siquiera científicamente posible!

Completamente molesto, pero demasiado exhausto como para preocuparse más, USA golpeó su almohada y cerró los ojos. Era seguro que mañana sería un día muy ocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T:<strong> ¡Ja! Qué bienvenida tan genial a una casa luego de un largo viaje a Europa, ¿eh? Bielorrusia sí que es una anfitriona genial, en verdad me gusta mucho este personaje (no es sarcasmo, por cierto xD)…

Ehm… pues esta vez no hay mucho que agregar… ¡Oh! "Recuerdo que solías ser mucho más suave antes, nunca me habías tratado tan mal." Luego de la caída de la Unión Soviética, Bielorrusia al parecer se mantuvo en relaciones más pasivas con USA, quién supuestamente enviaba recursos, dinero y ayudaba al país a pasar la crisis post-Guerra Fría… Mmm… la autora lo vio como que Bielorrusia estaba aguantando a USA porque su jefe se lo decía, pero que por dentro no podía siquiera ver la cara del muchacho o algo así… de todas formas no hay muchas cosas publicadas acerca del asunto, así que no podría profundizar más…

Siento mucho la demora de nuevo, pero el próximo capítulo vale la espera, jujuju. Porque es súper largo, pero de todas formas lo tendré listo muy, muy pronto. xDDDDDD

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	39. Chapter 39

Oh, rayos, este capítulo está tarde, ¡pero! está también bastante largo, así que espero que al menos eso balancee un poco la tardanza. Además de que puede haber algo adorable en este capítulo. Ya veremos, ya veremos.

Ya no escribo más porque abajo hay una nota bastante larga, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 39)<strong>

Tal vez lo más increíble acerca de Bielorrusia no era que hiciera un desastre la casa de USA en un ataque de celos, sino que dejara tantas secretas y sucias sorpresas por todos lados; las botellas de agua llenas de cloro eran el ejemplo favorito de qué tan jodidamente loca estaba ella. Era bueno que el olor era demasiado fuerte como para confundirlo con algo digerible y que todas las tapas de las botellas estuvieran rotas como signo de que algo había ido mal.

Así que, mientras dos hombres estaban trabajando en reemplazar la puerta principal y Rusia continuaba recogiendo varias cosas rotas para que las catalogara, USA se encontraba revisando todas las cosas hasta el mínimo detalle para asegurarse de que no hubiera más trampas. Ya para el mediodía, había revisado la casa desde los cimientos hasta el techo dos veces, todas las cosas rotas habían sido limpiadas y la puerta estaba como nueva; todavía habían signos del abuso que su pobre hogar había tenido que aguantar, cosas que debía mandar a arreglar y eso, pero no había sido tan malo como pensó la noche pasada. Aunque todavía lo dejaba sintiéndose deprimido.

Con un suspiro se lanzó en el mueble, mirando su sala de estar: la televisión estaba rota y ni siquiera era demasiado vieja… con esta imagen, USA se frotó las sienes sintiendo una punzada de fastidio, al menos ella no había tocado sus consolas de video, ni encontrado su colección de películas o entonces sí que habría pegado el grito al cielo.

Rusia se encontraba observando a USA desde una corta distancia, la noche pasada habían dormido en la misma cama, pero él no se había atrevido a acercarse al muchacho y éste tampoco se había acurrucado hacia él por primera vez en busca de calidez. Aunque Bielorrusia los había distraído de su reciente resquebrajamiento en proceso, se sentía como que hubiera sido arreglado superficialmente y que no todo estaba perdonado ni olvidado.

Por un momento se mantuvo pensativo, intentando encontrar una forma en que pudiera cerrar el vacío que se había formado, mientras animaba a Alfred al mismo tiempo: al principio ninguna solución se le vino a la mente y consideró el llamar a Italia para que lo aconsejara y de repente un fragmento de información proveniente de Lituania le vino flotando a sus pensamientos. Tramó un pequeño plan en ese instante, esperando que funcionara.

Caminando en silencio hacia USA, Rusia se sentó a su lado en el mueble, mirándolo expectante.

"¿Sí?" – preguntó finalmente el más joven, luego de un momento de intentar ignorarlo. - ¿Hay algo que te pase por la mente, Iván?

"Alfred… has estado trabajando todo el día, como lo he estado haciendo yo también, esto fue hecho por mi hermana, lo que me hace parcialmente responsable, así que me gustaría reparártelo con un pequeño gesto. De forma que si estás interesado, ¿podríamos salir en una cita? Te invitaré un helado."

USA, quien estaba determinado por completo a hacer a Rusia arrepentirse por sus duras palabras, olvidó completamente su plan en un momento de felicidad pura.

"¿Helado? ¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a comer helados!"

En un instante USA estaba levantado en sus pies y halaba a Rusia para que hiciera lo mismo, a lo que accedió, dejando que el muchacho lo halara de manga hacia delante, como un cachorro impaciente. Pero qué cambio de humor tan instantáneo, Rusia hizo una nota mental de que debía hacer algo por Lituania, para agradecerle la valiosa información que le había dado acerca de la joven nación.

"Así que, ¿de qué clase quieres? ¿De un puesto de helados? ¿Comprados en una tienda? ¿O de una heladería? ¿Algo local o de una gran cadena? ¿La alternativa del yogurt congelado? Aunque nunca gastaría mi dinero en esa basura. ¿Helado de arroz? ¿Gelato? ¿Servicio de helado suave clásico? Mmm servicio suave…" - los ojos de USA no hacían nada más que brillar.

"Lo que sea que quieras mi botón de oro." – Dijo Rusia entre risitas, provocadas por la actitud tan entusiasta del muchacho, quien le miró inexpresivo por un momento.

"…No. Simplemente no a ese apodo."

"¿Oh? Yo creo que es lindo," – la ligera sonrisa burlona que había en las palabras irritaron a USA y le dio un golpe en las costillas.

"¡Clásico servicio de helado suave entonces! Oooh, hay un carro de helados que siempre se estaciona cerca del parque, vayamos allá."

"Muéstrame el camino," – le pidió Rusia, solamente haciendo una ligera mueca por el golpe del muchacho y un gesto teatral con el brazo para que fuera delante de él.

Luego de caminar por unas cuantas calles, USA pareciendo como si fuera a estallar por la anticipación, llegaron al lugar. El parque hizo que Rusia frunciera levemente el ceño: era el lugar de su forzada confesión, no era exactamente un lugar de buenas memorias, por muy limitadas que fueran sus experiencias con él. El muchacho, como siempre, era inconsciente de la reacción del hombre.

"¡Allí está! ¡Justo allí! ¡Apresúrate!" – Exclamó USA de repente, apuntando con un dedo el lugar.

"Da, puedo verlo," – cosas tan simples le provocaban tanto placer… era algo lindo, al menos no era difícil sacarlo de una depresión… bueno, de las depresiones no económicas por supuesto.

Ellos se pusieron en la línea y USA daba saltitos emocionados con los talones, mientras esperaban a que un pequeño grupo de niños pidieran su orden y una vez que fue su turno, de la boca del muchacho salieron un montón de palabras. Debía ser un cliente regular o algo, porque el hombre le sonrió asintiendo como si lo hubiera escuchado todo perfectamente, antes de voltearse hacia Rusia con una ceja arqueada quien, luego de pensarlo por un pequeño momento, pidió algo simple y luego le dio al hombre el último cambio de dinero estadounidense que le quedaba. Lo que le recordó que tendría que reaprovisionarse pronto, convertir el dinero era tan tedioso, si tan solo todos usaran rublos, todo sería mucho más simple.

Luego de unos minutos de los comentarios impacientes del muchacho, les dieron sus helados. Rusia tenía un simple helado de fresa, mientras que USA tenía un enorme surtido de colores, sabores y mezclas.

"¡Me encanta el helado! Vamos a comernos esto en la sombra antes de que se derrita todo."

Con eso dicho, comenzó a dar medio saltitos hacia una de las banquetas protegidas por la sombra, pareciendo como si toda la felicidad del mundo le hubiera sido otorgada. Rusia se preguntaba cómo sería el sentir tan pura felicidad, él tenía placeres sencillos también, pero generalmente estaban matizados con melancolía o amargura.

"Ah, Alfred," – comenzó a decir Rusia cuando hubo notado una grieta bastante grande en la acera. – "Ten cuidado con…"

Muy tarde. El pie del muchacho se enganchó a la grieta, lo que hizo que se lanzara hacia delante. Todo el momento siguiente pareciera haber sido ralentizado, mientras el helado se le caía de las manos a USA.

"¡Nnnoooooooooooooo!" – decía mientras intentaba agarrar el helado con desesperación, antes de que finalmente fuera a dar en el piso con un ligero "Plop". Rusia permaneció congelado y miró rápidamente para ver la reacción del muchacho, quien había caído en sus rodillas y miraba al helado arruinado con impacto y horror, más entumecido que nada – "ah… m-mi… helado…" - y continuó mirando el punto. Luego de una larga pausa finalmente masculló - "…no serás olvidado soldado…"

Con esas palabras, era más que obvio para Rusia que la pérdida del helado era más traumatizante para el muchacho de lo que debía ser en realidad.

"¿Estás… bien, Alfred?" – Le preguntó al joven, inclinándose a su lado.

"Era… tan valiente," – dijo el muchacho, volteando lentamente la mirada hacia él con la expresión todavía aturdida.

"Um…" - ahora Rusia simplemente estaba bastante preocupado por el estado mental de USA y no tenía más dinero encima para comprarle otro helado. – "Uh, ¿q-querrías… mi helado en su lugar?"

"¿En serio?" – Una expresión de sorpresa se vio en el rostro de USA, reemplazada inmediatamente por una de íntegro deleite. - "¿Puedo comérmelo? Si está bien…" - asintiendo rápidamente, Rusia le ofreció el cono de helado a USA, quien lo aceptó más que felizmente. El muchacho miró el cono y lamió una parte en la que se estaba derritiendo, sonriéndole luego a Rusia, con una pequeña mancha de helado de fresa en la nariz - "¡Gracias!"

Adorable… USA estaba siendo dolorosamente adorable en esos momentos, Rusia sintió un destello de calor en su rostro y sintió una extraña urgencia de besar con ferocidad al muchacho. Era diferente de la urgencia posesiva o cercanamente violenta que usualmente tenía y en verdad no sabía cómo responder. Mientras estaba intentando saber qué hacer, USA estaba comenzando a levantarse, limpiándose las rodillas de sus pantalones.

"Vamos, levántate, debemos mostrarle un apropiado respeto al helado caído," – una vez que Rusia se hubo levantado, USA le hizo un saludo militar a la pobre víctima de su propio descuido. – "Gracias por existir y perdóname por haberte dejado caer tan descuidadamente antes de que pudieras completar tu misión." – Con eso comenzó a voltearse, agitando la cabeza en señal de negación – "Qué vergüenza, pobre helado" – y luego comenzó a comer el dulce de Rusia, mientras se dirigía a la banca con mucho más cuidado.

El eslavo volvió a echarle un vistazo una última vez al helado arruinado, un par de hormigas estaban comenzando a llegar a él, antes de contener una risita y seguir a USA hacia la banca.

Por un tiempo él simplemente se mantuvo observando al muchacho mientras lamía y sorbía el helado con todo el descuido feliz de un niño. Parecía que comer en verdad lo hacía muy feliz, no le extrañaba que siempre lo estuviera haciendo.

"Oh…" - dijo USA de repente, alejándose del cono y parpadeando. - "¿Quieres?"

Una pequeña risita se le escapó a Rusia y estuvo a punto de rechazar el ofrecimiento (era mucho más divertido observar a USA comiéndolo), pero entonces notó que todavía estaba el pequeño punto de helado en la nariz del muchacho.

"Da, me gustaría un poco" – y con eso se inclinó como si fuera a comer del helado, pero luego cambió de dirección y lamió la nariz de USA.

"¡Ew!" – exclamó el muchacho echándose hacia atrás, mientras el rubor le pasaba por todo el rostro. - "¡T-Tú viejo y gran espeluznante!"

"Está bastante bueno." – Comentó simplemente el eslavo, sonriéndole con suavidad.

"…ya no vas a comer nada. Raro." – Y con eso USA volvió a concentrarse en comer, pareciendo más inquieto que completamente feliz ahora.

Terriblemente divertido por su reacción, Rusia volvió a permanecer observándolo. Algunas veces levantaba la mirada para observar las cosas que estaban a su alrededor; niños chillando y corriendo por todos lados, personas trotando perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, parejas con las manos enlazadas, avecillas y ardillas moviéndose con rapidez en busca de migajas. Era probable que el helado estuviese cubierto de insectos en ese instante.

"Eres extraño, Alfred."

"¿_Yo _soy extraño?" – preguntó el muchacho lanzándole una mirada de indignación. – "Yo no soy el que anda lamiendo la nariz de las demás personas, por todo lo que sé tú eres… ¡Un caníbal! ¡Todo esto de la cita no es más que un plan elaborado para comerme! ¡Y si intentas comerme, espero que te ahogues con mi grasa, escoria caníbal!"

"En verdad no parece que tuvieras mucha grasa encima, ¿sabes? Y si quisiera comerte, hace tiempo que lo habría hecho, me pregunto si alguna vez piensas las cosas antes de decirlas o si incluso te das cuenta de lo que dices al menos la mitad de las veces que hablas." – comentó Rusia, sonriéndole.

"¡Pft, casi siempre sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo la mayoría del tiempo para que lo sepas! ¡Y todo lo que sé es que estás esperando al momento en que esté más gordo! Uno nunca sabe con tramposos caníbales rusos… ¿En verdad… piensas que no estoy gordo?" – preguntó el muchacho, dándole un mordida al borde del cono para no mirar al otro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, mucho de los demás países disfrutaban hacer bromas acerca de los problemas de peso en USA, no le sorprendía que el muchacho fuera tan sensible acerca de su peso. Hubo un punto en que estuvo un poco rellenito, pero ahora era más músculo que cualquier cosa, el muy tonto probablemente no sabía la diferencia entre masa muscular y grasa.

"De ninguna manera, pero si quieres puedo hacer un examen más profundo para confirmar."

"No, gracias, no creo que eso sea necesario." – Pero una expresión de placer se formó por encima de las defensas del muchacho. – "Ah, puede ser que porque tú seas tan grande que…"

"Soy grande, da," – le cortó Rusia, pinchándole fuertemente la mejilla y lanzándole una sonrisa estrecha. – "Ancho, da ¿Gordo? Nyet."

"¡Ow, ow, ow! ¡O-Okay, estaba bromeando, dije que estaba bromeando!" – dijo para que Rusia lo soltara y cuando lo hizo se frotó la mejilla lastimada. – "Tipo que no puede aguantar ni una broma…"

Aún así le provocaba un extraño placer el saber que Rusia al menos era un poco sensible de alguna forma a su peso, como para ponerse a la defensiva de esa manera; él era una especie de gigante al lado de la mayoría de los países, a excepción tal vez de Suecia, quién era también bastante intimidante. Rusia se mantuvo mirándolo con una expresión de amargura por unos momentos más, antes de que una brisa les soplara los cabellos a ambos y USA no pudo evitar darse cuenta de qué tan buen día era; su humor había mejorado mucho desde que habían salido de la casa y supuso que debía agradecérselo al eslavo.

"…Lamento haber dicho eso, no quise ofenderte ni nada." – Dijo, antes de volver a terminar el helado, lamiendo mas dentro del cono con la lengua.

Ninguna palabra más volvieron los dos a intercambiar para el tiempo en que el muchacho se introdujo el último pedazo de cono y lo masticó, hasta que Rusia volvió a hablar de repente.

"Dime algo, Alfred."

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó USA, arqueando una ceja y tragándose lo que quedaba del helado.

"Lo que sea, mientras sea algo sobre ti mismo."

"¿…Algo sobre mí mismo?" – El pedido aún no parecía tener mucho sentido.

"Da," – dijo Rusia, lanzándole una mirada casi irritada. – "Algo sobre ti mismo. Como… ¿qué es lo que haces en tus tiempos libres? ¿Es mirar películas y jugar video juegos tus únicos pasatiempos?" – además de comer claro.

"Oh… um… no, por supuesto que no. Estoy en verdad bastante interesado en la Arqueología, incluso he ido a algunas excavaciones y todo, es bastante genial."

"¿Arqueología?" – Esa no era una respuesta que Rusia esperaba. – "Pensé que no estabas particularmente interesado en el pasado."

"Sí, no demasiado," – rió USA. – "Pero la Arqueología es algo genial, ¿sabes? Descubrir cosas, te hace sentir que vas a revelar secretos todo al estilo Indiana Jones. Es divertido porque puedes pensar en ello como en una aventura, incluso cuando al final no pasan muchas cosas. Quiero decir, muchos otros países actúan como si tuvieras que tomarte todas y cada una de las cosas demasiado en serio, como Alemania, Dios… y sé que muchas personas piensan que soy bastante infantil, pero es sólo que me gusta hacer las cosas interesantes, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan serio todo el tiempo?"

"Yo… no tengo idea, supongo que es un poco difícil para algunos de nosotros no tomarse las cosa bastante seriamente." – 'Uno no puede alejar la realidad todo el tiempo' es lo que quiso decir, pero no lo hizo para no ofender a USA de nuevo.

"Mmm… yo hago lo posible por no hacerlo mientras más pueda," – aclaró el muchacho estirándose. La realidad lo aburría o lo deprimía, cuando tenía que lidiar con algo realmente serio, siempre terminaba con él siendo una sombra insípida de su usual personalidad vibrante. Eso lo lastimaba y a él no le gustaba eso, a nadie le gustaba, supuso. Tal vez algún día le preguntaría a Rusia, quien era mucho mayor que él, cómo le hacía frente a la realidad. – "Ah, um… y supongo que también me gustan mucho los deportes."

"¿Deportes? Eso tiene sentido, siempre te has comportado bastante insoportable en las Olimpiadas, aunque en las Olimpiadas de invierno, hasta 1990…"

"Sí, sí, la Unión Soviética siempre ganando más medallas, blah, blah, blah; tus trampas comunistas eran bastante sorprendentes. Y no sólo me refiero a las Olimpiadas. Simplemente me parece bien salir algunos momentos a practicar algunos deportes, hombre, algunas veces juego baseball con Mattie ¡Y el apesta totalmente!" – Con esto USA comenzó a reírse. - "¡Atrapa las pelotas mejor con su cara que con las manos! E incluso le lanzaba las pelotas fáciles y todo. Ah bueno, él siempre me vence en hockey y Japón no es malo en el baseball tampoco, el tipo es pequeño pero rápido." – USA frunció el ceño ligeramente, recordando la potencial traición del hombre y viendo la rápida expresión de amargura que se formó en el rostro de Rusia, supo que ese sería un buen momento para cambiar de tema – "Um, he hecho algunas películas, quiero decir, no son lo mejor ni nada, pero algunas de ellas están algo bien."

Algunas de ellas te hacían estallar de la grandiosidad, pero en realidad, cuando Francia había visto unas cuantas y se burló hasta hartarse de algunas, se sintió como si le hubieran quitado las velas a su barco, así que era mejor no reproducirlas demasiado y recibir el montón de burlas por ello. Aunque muy profundo de su corazón él siempre sentiría que eran la mejor cosa creada en el universo.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gusta hacer cuanto no estás…" - siendo realmente espeluznante – "ocupado?"

"Mmm…" - Rusia levantó la mirada para que una brisa fresca le alcanzara el rostro. – "Bueno, me gusta practicar juegos mentales y de mesa, como el ajedrez, siempre disfruto mucho jugar contra ti, además de patinaje sobre hielo y hace algún tiempo estuve muy concentrado en hacer bastante cantidad de bailes."

"¿Baile?" – Repitió USA parpadeando, esa no era una respuesta que esperaría de Rusia. – "¿Qué clase de baile?"

"Bueno, yo sé hacer ballet, Francia pudo haberlo inventado, pero mi gente lo perfeccionó y el baile cosaco siempre ha sido mi favorito. También estoy familiarizado con la mayoría de los bailes de salón tradicionales."

"Odio los bailes tradicionales," – gruñó USA, – "es como que nunca olvidaré las duras horas en las que Inglaterra me enseñaba y que no hacía otra cosa que decirme que no estaba respirando apropiadamente. Y ¿qué demonios, ballet? ¡Hombre, eso es demasiado cómico, si pudiera imaginármelo me moriría de la risa!"

"¿Oh? Al menos yo tengo bailes." – Dijo Rusia, lanzándole una sonrisa no demasiado limpia.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo totalmente tengo mis propios bailes! ¡Yo puedo bailar jazz con el jitterbug, tengo el swing dance, break dance y sé bastante hip hop así que ahí tienes!" – y esos son solamente algunos bailes que había aprendido durante los años, puede que USA no tuviera bailes elegantes, pero los que tiene eran bastante divertidos.

"Por favor, discúlpame por mi ignorancia," – dijo Rusia, riendo suavemente. – "Pensé que todo lo que podías hacer ahora era ese tropezón de hace un rato."

"Pft, de ninguna manera. Aunque, ¿sabes? En verdad no puedo pensar en la última vez que fui a bailar, ya no está muy de moda ahora, excepto en la televisión," – bueno, habían muchos lugares a los que ir a bailar, pero ya no era una corriente el aprender más bailes – "y por esos bailes elegantes… Mmm, ni siquiera me acuerdo, creo que tuve que bailar lento en un evento o dos, pero no puedo traerlo a mi memoria."

"Todavía puedo recordar bailar los Valls con todas las hijas de Nicolás," - comentó Rusia, tornándose en su rostro una expresión de melancolía. – "A las hijas de los Romanov les gustaban muchos los bailes…"

Su boca formó una línea apretada con los labios, sus ojos tornándose distantes, bajo la mirada no demasiado preocupada de USA. La familia Romanov… definitivamente no era un buen tema de conversación con el que hablarle a Rusia, de modo que el muchacho haló de su bufanda, trayéndolo al presente con una mirada confundida.

"Hey… el baile cosaco es en realidad bastante genial, si me enseñas alguna vez cómo bailar un poco, yo te enseño el jitterbug. ¿Trato hecho?" – Le tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero finalmente la atmósfera extraña que rodeaba a Rusia desapareció y volvió a sonreír.

"Da, trato hecho."

"¡Genial!" – Exclamó dándole una palmada en los hombros y rápidamente cambió de tema. Todos ellos tenían algunos momentos difíciles en su historia, de modo que no lastimaba a nadie el conocerlos y evitarlos. - "¿Sabes? Hace un buen día, deberíamos de caminar por ahí un rato. Sé que definitivamente no quiero regresar a casa todavía."

"Muy bien, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?" – Preguntó Rusia levantándose y pasándose las manos por la ropa fugazmente.

"No importa, simplemente caminemos." – Estaba cálido el clima, una brisa fresca le rozaba los cabellos y había una cierta atmósfera relajada en el ambiente. Era el tipo de día en el que uno no tenía una meta en mente, en el que solamente tenía que salir a experimentar la vida.

Y así fue como comenzaron a caminar, USA llenando el aire con una charla que no cesaba acerca de algo que en particular no tenía nada de importancia y en ningún momento Rusia le dijo que se callara o que se detuviera, simplemente escuchaba con paciencia. Finalmente se le ocurrió al muchacho que había estado hablando por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera se estaba escuchando a sí mismo, ¿por qué debería esperar que Rusia lo estuviera haciendo?

"Eh… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

"¿Mmm? Estabas discutiendo un plan para vitalizar a los robots de forma que eliminaran el hambre en el mundo, pero creo que en algún momento comenzaste a soñar despierto, porque hace mucho que perdió cualquier rastro de sentido." – Rusia sonaba bastante divertido.

"Oh," – con eso USA rió y comenzó a frotarse la nuca, – "hago eso algunas veces. En verdad, debe ser bastante fastidioso, Inglaterra siempre me dice que lo soy de todas formas y tengo que advertirte que eso pasa mucho, todo el tiempo en realidad. ¿Estás seguro de que no estaría mejor interesarte en alguien más callado? Probablemente debe enfermarte el sonido de mi voz."

"…" - Rusia estiró el brazo para agarrar la manga del abrigo de USA, deteniéndolo y esperando a que se volteara. – "No me importa. Mi mundo se ha llenado de silencio desde hace mucho tiempo, Alfred, quiero que haya alguien que hable conmigo, que quiera hacerlo." – Las palabras le dieron una imagen mental muy solitaria de Rusia y eso le provocó a USA fruncir el ceño. Por su parte, el eslavo ladeó la cabeza y presionó el pulgar contra el labio inferior del muchacho. – "Además, siempre puedo encontrar maneras de detenerte si no quiero escucharte más."

"Muy divertido," – respondió USA, mientras un ligero rubor, mezcla de vergüenza y molestia, le matizaba las mejillas y se echaba hacia atrás.

"Pero no estoy bromeando, Alfred. Lo digo en serio." – Respondió Rusia, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de USA y disfrutando el matiz de rojo que se estaba haciendo más profundo en el rostro del joven.

"…" - USA alcanzó la mano que tenía Rusia en su mejilla y la tomó entre la suya. – "Bueno, ya no debes preocuparte de estar tan solo por más tiempo." – Era su misión el acabar con eso después de todo. – "Hey, ¿tienes hambre? Hay un restaurante cercano que es bastante…"

De repente Rusia atrajo al muchacho hacia sí, besándolo. ¿Cómo es que podía decir y hacer cosas que lo hacían tan feliz, que hacían que su corazón doliera y todavía ser tan inconsciente de ello? USA en verdad era bastante denso, pero tal vez, habían momentos en los que eso no era una desventaja. Luego de separarlos casi se rió de la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro del muchacho.

"Te dije que puedo encontrar formas."

"P-Por qué tu…"

"No me importa comer afuera, pero ya no tengo dinero." – Se apresuró a decir Rusia, antes de que USA se sintiera demasiado ofendido.

"Bueno…" - respondió el muchacho mirándolo todavía con severidad. – "Eso está bien, yo pagaré, de todas formas tu eres una clase de invitado, así que de cualquier manera debería ser yo quien brindara."

Aunque Rusia prefería pagar por su querido Alfred, estaba seguro de que USA no era del tipo que le gustaban que estuvieran pagando por él todo el tiempo, probablemente era por su sentido de independencia. Además de que todavía se sentía bien por el comentario que el muchacho había hecho hacía solo unos momentos y quería que la cita continuara, tal vez diría cosas más inconscientemente lindas y reconfortantes.

"Da, esta vez pagas tu entonces."

"¡Okay! Déjame tan solo recordar donde es que quedaba…"

Luego de haberse perdido por unos veinte minutos, encontraron el lugar del que estaba hablando USA y luego de otro breve momento, ya estaban sentados delante de una mesa. Una vez que hubieron hecho la orden, se encontraron con más silencio y aunque no era incómodo, definitivamente era algo que ninguno de los dos quería, de modo que Rusia comenzó a formar figuras en las paredes de su vaso de agua, antes de volver a hablar.

"Dime algo más acerca de ti, Alfred."

"¿Qué, cualquier cosa de nuevo? ¿Es de esta forma como sabrás todo sobre mi? ¿Simplemente preguntar lentamente hasta que quede seco y mi cerebro vació?" – Le preguntó con un tono de diversión en la voz.

"Nunca podría saber todo sobre ti, Alfred, no es como si tú querrías o simplemente me dirías todo sobre ti. Dime algo importante entonces, si quieres que te sea específico, dime algo que no le has dicho a nadie en particular."

"Jum, bueno eso es bastante fisgón de tu parte, que te diga un secreto es lo que me estás pidiendo."

"…Supongo que eso es lo que te pido," – afirmó Rusia, borrando sus garabatos con el dedo de golpe. – "Te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie más si me dices."

"…" - USA apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró al eslavo pensativo por un momento antes de hablar. – "Okay. Bien. Pero más te vale mantener tu palabra."

"Por supuesto." – Respondió Rusia mirando hacia él, con su usual sonrisa.

"Creo que he estado pensando en algo últimamente," – comenzó USA, luego de respirar profundo. - "¿Sabes hace un tiempo atrás cuando estabas siendo espeluznante más allá de las palabras y me encadenaste para después servirme la cena? Ya sabes… luego de desmayarme con tu tubo de metal porque estabas celoso de Ingl…"

"Eso es suficiente, Alfred, sé de lo que estás hablando."

"Bien. Bueno, tú estabas diciendo como todos nosotros siempre tenemos que hacer algo para… para nosotros mismos, no siempre para la parte de país y yo lo negué bastante. Yo… mentí. Yo hice algo una vez para mí mismo y… y pudo haber tenido efectos bastante negativos en mi gente… y aún así no me importaba."

Hizo una pausa y Rusia permaneció mirándolo con curiosidad, esperando a que él mismo continuara por su cuenta. USA respiró profundo nuevamente, en verdad no debería de estar compartiendo esto con Rusia, pero ha estado siendo un peso en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo y quería… ¿Quién sabe? Confesar tal vez.

"Mi guerra de independencia… no era en verdad necesaria en el momento en que pasó, después de un tiempo podría haber pasado, pero no a todos les molestaba cómo Inglaterra estaba actuando en ese momento. Quiero decir, todavía habían personas que eran leales a él y un montón de gente no quería tomar ninguno de los dos bandos, la independencia no era la voluntad de todas las personas y muchas estaban molestas conmigo por tomar esa decisión.

Pero en ese entonces estaba tan desesperado por ser libre que no me importó e Inglaterra se había vuelto tan controlador que pensé que iba a morir, ellos no me importaban, no en realidad, incluso aquellos que estaban conmigo. No lo estaba haciendo por ellos y fue bastante egoísta supongo, pero… era lo que quería más que nada. En ese entonces mi parte de país se estaba formando todavía, ¿sabes? Era menos clara, tenía menor influencia sobre mí y por ello solía ser mucho más fácil hacer lo que quisiera, solía ser mucho más fácil… ser libre." – USA se mantenía mirando la mesa sin atreverse a observar a Rusia – "y mientras más "desarrollado" me volvía, me volví menos libre, extraño esa libertad, pero ahora no puedo hacer cosas como esa. Sacrificios supongo."

"Sacrificios." – Repitió Rusia con suavidad. Él sabía todo acerca de los sacrificios.

"Eso en verdad jodió mi relación con Inglaterra por mucho tiempo, como puedes recordar. Por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero es que no me gusta cuando las personas quieren mantenerme en una jaula." – Dijo estas palabras con lentitud, para que Rusia pudiera escucharlas apropiadamente y luego de una pausa en silencio, subió el rostro para observar al hombre, quien lo miraba callado y sin juzgarlo, incluso podría decir que entendiéndolo. – "Y para que lo sepas, no es como que estoy diciendo que tú tenías razón ni nada, solo es que no quiero que quede en el récord que Alfred F. Jones dijo una mentira sobre eso. ¿Qué hay de ti? Vamos a escuchar tu parte del trato."

Rusia ladeó la cabeza, como escuchando algo que nadie más podía y cuando habló, su voz sonaba bastante inexpresiva.

"A pesar de lo que todos ustedes piensan, yo me daba cuenta de que estuve bastante demente por un tiempo y que algunas veces todavía no soy lo que ustedes considerarían cuerdo, pero estoy mucho mejor ahora."

"…Supongo que eso debería ser cierto, como dice el dicho, solamente las personas locas piensan que están cuerdas." – USA le sonrió a pesar de que sintió una punzada de incomodidad.

Antes de 1905, cuando un mucho más joven USA lo conoció, Rusia estaba bastante cuerdo, a pesar de que era un poco excéntrico, aunque probablemente los demás no concordarían con él en eso. Había sido difícil verlo pasar por ese lado áspero de su historia, hasta que ya dejó de preocuparle el ruso, claro está.

Sin querer responder a eso que le había dicho el muchacho, Rusia desenvolvió los cubiertos y comenzó a jugar con la cuchara.

"Mm… también estoy bastante encariñado con Winnie the Pooh. Aunque mi versión es mejor."

Por un momento USA permaneció en silencio, inseguro de si escuchó correctamente y luego estalló en risas.

"Pero, ¿qué demonios? ¿Winnie the Pooh? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y a qué te refieres con tu versión?"

"Vinni Pukh. Te lo mostraré en algún momento si quieres."

"¡Demonios sí! ¡Tengo que ver eso!" – exclamó el muchacho desternillándose en carcajadas. – "Hombre… ¡V-Vinni… Pooh! ¡Oh, mis costillas!"

Un silencioso acuerdo pasó entre ellos, mientras USA continuaba riendo y Rusia sonreía suavemente, en que no hablarían de nuevo acerca de cosas pesadas como esas. Habían arrastrado lo suficiente hasta ese momento y cada uno tenía sus límites.

Y así, mientras el almuerzo llegaba y comenzaron a comer, la conversación se tornó de nuevo a temas más ligeros, mientras USA hacía lo posible por quitar del aire el confeti y las luces rosadas que estaban comenzando a asomarse. Hubo ocasiones en que abordaron temas de eventos políticos que estaban pasando, pero ese tampoco era territorio seguro, ya que ambos solían tener diferentes formas de ver la mayoría de las cosas. Eventualmente Rusia se cansó de decirle a USA que no entendía si continuaba hablando mientras comía.

Una vez que hubieron terminado el almuerzo, caminaron un poco más antes de decidir finalmente volver a la casa, para este momento ya USA estaba en un mucho mejor humor y los pocos toques que quedaban de la locura que Bielorrusia había hecho en su hogar no lo molestaban como antes.

Muy para su secreto deleite, Rusia le pidió que le mostrara algunas de sus películas y vieron unas pocas en su computadora. El hombre no le sirvió halagos inmerecidos al ya bastante narcisista USA, pero fue honesto en lo que le gustaba de ellas; eran entretenidas y el muchacho tenía unas ideas interesantes. Sin embargo más que los filmes, a él le gustaba cómo el joven se animaba cuando hablaba sobre ellas y lo que tuvo que hacer mientras la realizaba.

Luego USA hizo que Rusia le mostrara este "Vinni Pukh", riendo hasta que le dolieron las costillas, mientras el eslavo simplemente observaba con una mirada placentera en su rostro, finalmente le dio un afilado pellizco al muchacho cuando sus burlas llegaron a ser bastante enojosas. Una vez que vieron todos los capítulos, una conversación asombrosamente larga se extendió entre ellos, acerca de cuál versión de los dos era en realidad mejor, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Winnie the Pooh se había originado en Inglaterra y hubo un breve argumento mientras discutían que fue creado durante la Unión Soviética. En un momento la conversación tomó un tono bastante filosófico acerca del tema y luego, de alguna forma, se tornó a una discusión acerca de cuál país debería, en hipótesis, ser utilizado como un sacrificio de emergencia en un apocalipsis zombi; Rusia reclamaba que debía ser Letonia, pero USA no estaba de acuerdo porque era muy pequeño y no los iba a aplacar por mucho tiempo.

Un ambiente perezoso se extendió entre ellos al haber terminado de discutir y se encontraban sentados letárgicamente uno al lado del otro.

"Hey, um… gracias. Para ser sincero estaba en una especie de depresión luego de haber lidiado con tu hermana ayer y hoy fue… solo fue justo lo que necesitaba para recargarme. Me siento mucho mejor. A pesar de unas pocas y pequeñas cosas, como la tragedia del helado perdido que recordaremos en nuestros corazones para siempre, este ha sido uno de los días más divertidos que he tenido en mucho tiempo."

"Eso me alegra bastante, yo también me divertí. Para mí, estos son días muy especiales." – Son bastante raros a decir verdad.

"¡Por supuesto, estabas conmigo y es imposible que alguien no se divierta cuando estoy a su lado!" – Exclamó USA, sonriendo resplandeciente hacia el otro.

Mientras él se reía y se regodeaba, Rusia alcanzó el rostro del muchacho y lo rodeó con sus manos, la risa del joven se detuvo y se mantuvieron mirándose por un momento. Finalmente, Rusia presionó muy lentamente sus labios juntos. Si el eslavo hubiera intentado hacer esto antes, no habría duda de que USA lo hubiera alejado, probablemente no se habría quejado, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no lo habría tolerado después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sin embargo, luego de su "cita" el joven estaba menos hostil y bastante abierto a los labios presionados contra los suyos, e incluso a besar de vuelta con suavidad. En ese momento se sentía muy bien como para negarse.

Ellos continuaron besándose, sin estar apurados por ninguna necesidad de presión, golpes en la puerta repentinos ni llamadas telefónicas por primera vez. USA cambió de posición y presionó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rusia, estaba calmado, sin la necesidad de resistirse violentamente; él quería esto y aunque no iba a hacer una caravana por la plaza acerca de esta noticia, tampoco iba a luchar contra ella con uñas y dientes. La decisión había sido tomada y eso era más que suficiente para él, no estaba seguro por completo de qué era Rusia para él, pero amigos con derechos estaría bien por los momentos.

Por su parte, Rusia deslizaba su mano por la espalda del joven perezosamente, era bastante alentador el tenerlo tan dispuesto, tan responsivo. Eventualmente rompió el beso, rozando con sus labios la piel de USA hasta llegar a su cuello, donde encontró un buen punto y la lamió antes de succionar suavemente.

"Mmm tu… siempre estás marcándome. ¿Es eso en verdad necesario?" – Todavía tenía una enorme y jodida marca en su hombro después de todo.

"Por supuesto que lo es, Alfred," – respondió Rusia deteniéndose, – "muy necesario."

Él comenzó a hacer que USA se acostara en el mueble, mientras continuaba succionando y con una de alguna forma divertida mueca en los labios, el muchacho pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de Rusia.

"Hazlo en un lugar menos llamativo." – Como respuesta, Rusia hizo un sonido bajo entre un gruñido y un resoplido, negándose a obedecer. Incluso si USA frunció el ceño por el obvio desacato a su pedido, escalofríos de anticipación viajaban por toda su columna vertebral: no habían Inglaterra, Bielorrusia o Ucrania y Lituania que los interrumpieran. – "Hey, vas a aburrirme si eso es todo lo que quieres hacer."

Con una risita muy suave, Rusia finalmente subió el nivel de la cabeza hasta mirarlo, suspendido encima de USA.

"Bueno, no queremos que eso pase, ¿no es así?" – Dijo inclinándose para volver a besar a USA, con las manos moviéndose por su cuerpo, lo que provocó que gimiera apreciativamente y agarrara suavemente la espalda de Rusia. La lengua del eslavo se deslizó suavemente encima del labio inferior del muchacho. – "Bueno, señor tallos de cereza, ¿le importaría mostrarme lo que puede hacer con esa lengua suya?"

Con una ligera sonrisa, USA abrió la boca invitando al ruso, sus lenguas pronto se cruzaron, siendo la batalla por el dominio algo sutil. El muchacho comenzó a moverse, presionándose discretamente contra Rusia, sentía que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, a pesar del ritmo tan lento de lo que hacían. Notando los gentiles movimientos, el eslavo deslizó una de sus manos entre ellos dos, dejándola viajar hacia abajo para frotar la entrepierna del muchacho, produciendo como respuesta un pequeño grito ahogado de su parte.

Luego de eso se separaron un poco del otro, respirando. Ojos violetas miraban a USA con curiosidad.

"Dime, Alfred, ¿hasta dónde quieres que esto llegue?"

"…" - USA parpadeó con perplejidad, intentando reunir de nuevo todo su ingenio, que se había perdido por el momento. - "…no quiero tener sexo por completo," – él no estaba todavía listo para ir tan lejos con Rusia, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía llegar a ese punto con él, – "pero cualquier cosa aparte de eso… eso quiero."

"¿Juegos previos?" – Rusia canturreó pensativo, si estaba decepcionado por el veredicto del muchacho, pues no se le notó. - "¿Así que, algo como lo de la otra mañana es lo que quieres?"

"Sí," – dijo USA, luego de haber asentido. – "Algo así y vamos a la cama, es mucho más fácil cambiar las sábanas que limpiar el sofá."

Rusia lanzó una risita y comenzó a levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo por completo, metió la mano dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón del muchacho, sacando finalmente su teléfono celular, el cuál apagó, luego se levantó y sacó el suyo, apagándolo antes de dejar ambos a un lado en la mesilla. USA observaba divertido mientras el otro procedía a cerrar con llave su nueva puerta principal.

"Yendo con todo, ¿no es así?"

"Simplemente me estoy asegurando de tenerte todo para mí sin una sola distracción," – respondió Rusia, volteándose hacia él para mirarlo con una engañosa sonrisa inocente – "e incluso si alguien viene atravesando el techo, debes explícitamente ignorar cualquier cosa que no sea yo."

Pero qué tipo tan extraño, su posesividad todavía le fastidiaba bastante a USA, pero en este momento, al menos, lo tomaba más como entretenimiento que cualquier otra cosa.

"Lo que digas, Vanya."

El uso inesperado del apodo se le hizo muy placentero a Rusia, tornándose su sonrisa más genuina, mientras se la mostraba a USA.

"¿Vamos entonces?"

Algo acerca de esa pregunta le pareció casi tonto a USA, quien estuvo a punto de resoplar de la risa, en lugar de eso se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, sintiendo a Rusia caminar a su lado al mismo tiempo que apoyaba gentilmente la mano en su espalda baja. Luego la quitó cuando entraron al cuarto y se concentró Rusia en cerrar la puerta con llave también, empeñado firmemente en que nada se fuera a interponer en su camino esta vez. Incluso si no podía tener todo del muchacho, quería tomar cada cosa que este quisiera ofrecerle.

Sin esperar un momento más, USA se quitó a Texas y los puso con delicadeza sobre la mesilla, antes de deslizarse en la cama. Se recostó en contra de las almohadas, observando a Rusia con una mirada de niño esperando con impaciencia algo que le había sido prometido. Aunque había algo decididamente inocente en el rostro de USA, era menoscabado por un cierto sentido de conocimiento, que pasaba fugazmente por sus ojos azul cielo. Ingenuo, pero no ignorante.

Rusia relamió sus labios, enmarcado con los girasoles alrededor hacían con él una bonita imagen.

"Es mejor que no estés teniendo pensamientos extraños," – dijo el muchacho de repente, estrechando los ojos.

"Y lo dice quien me imaginó casi desnudo diciendo "Hola amado, kolkolkol". ¿Sabes? Tenemos todos los objetos para recrear esa fantasía para ti."

"¡N-No era una fantasía! Solamente una extraña imagen mental y no gracias. Súbete a la maldita cama antes de que cambie de parecer."

Con una ligera mueca de burla, Rusia se acercó a la cama y apoyó su rodilla en el borde del colchón, tardándose para apreciar por completo la forma en que se hundía antes de subirse en su totalidad. El humor se tornó diferente a como era en la sala, más juguetón, quizás incluso más impaciente.

Rusia se deslizó en medio de las piernas de USA, admirándolo por un momento. Pero qué gran progreso había hecho. Agarró el extremo inferior de la sudadera del muchacho y la subió, mientras el otro alzaba los brazos para cooperar con él, sacándola finalmente y la lanzó a un lado. Sus dedos se fueron de inmediato al botón de los pantalones del joven, cuando una mano se posó ligeramente sobre las suyas.

"Hey, prosigue y quítalos, pero no creas que voy a ser el único desnudo aquí, mas te vale que te empieces a quitarte la ropa luego de que termines." – USA se rehusaba a ser el único que permaneciera en un estado de desnuda vulnerabilidad. Iguales, todo tenía que ser igual.

"¿Estás tan ansioso de verme?" –Preguntó Rusia, inclinándose hacia el muchacho y besándolo ligeramente en los labios.

"…" - USA resopló pero no lo negó, alejando el rostro del hombre en su lugar. - "Ponte a eso entonces."

Su pequeño Norteamericano era en verdad adorable, él sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con él, era demasiado malo que hubiera un límite de acciones. Rusia regresó a los pantalones del muchacho, esta vez sin ninguna inhibición y pronto se hallaron en el piso junto a la sudadera. Con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a desenrollar su bufanda, colocándola a un lado con sumo cuidado, antes de quitarse la camisa con mucha menos gentileza.

Mientras el otro se deshacía de la ropa, USA intentaba ignorar el zumbido que sentía en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Dios, ¿es que no podía hacer nada sin que otra persona se quejara? El hecho de que estuviera recibiendo tanta mierda por todo este asunto con Rusia estaba empezando a desgastarlo y de la última persona que quería escuchar algo al respecto era de sí mismo. No necesitaba estar escuchando esa vocecilla siseándole que era mejor que se cuidara de lo que estaba haciendo, que más le valía no dejar que se le subiera todo a la cabeza. Todo lo que quería era ver cómo Rusia se quitaba los malditos pantalones y el eslavo estaba más que dispuesto a acceder a su mudo deseo.

Los dos se miraron. Rusia no había mentido, definitivamente nyet en eso de la gordura, sin embargo de seguro era ancho y tenía buenos hombros, perfectos para recoger cerezas después de todo. El hombre estiró el brazo para acariciar el pecho de USA con mucha suavidad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho.

"Eres bastante hermoso, Alfred."

"Bueno, ellos no me llaman América el hermoso por nada," – respondió el muchacho sonriendo con arrogancia, para sentarse luego y colocar los brazos alrededor de Rusia, empujándolo hacia sí mismo y dándole un pequeño mordisco en la oreja al otro, murmuró – "Tú no estás nada mal."

Oh, ahora eso fue bueno. Esta era la primera vez que Rusia veía actuar de esa manera a USA y le gustaba bastante, de forma que no pudo evitar empujar al otro contra las almohadas e inmediatamente su boca estuvo sobre la garganta del muchacho, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Gradualmente fue bajando e hizo que USA temblara cuando alcanzó un pezón.

"Mmm…" - USA lo miraba, curioso por saber lo que Rusia iba a hacer y mordía con suavidad su labio inferior para no dejar salir ningún sonido excesivo.

Bajando Rusia por su torso y haciendo una pausa para juguetear con su ombligo, USA sintió a su vez una mano grande acariciando su muslo lentamente y provocando que se retorciera.

_'__Tócame más, por favor más_'. Eran palabras que permanecían selladas tercamente en la boca del muchacho.

El silencio no desanimaba a Rusia en lo más mínimo, quien abrió un poco más las piernas de su amante-a-ser y comenzó a succionar ligeramente en la parte interior de su muslo, ya hacía un tiempo que había querido marcarlo allí. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Además de que hubo un bono extra de un suave suspiro provenir de USA. Con un mordisco final, terminó por voltear su atención hacia el miembro semi-erecto del muchacho, apreciándolo pensativamente por un momento antes de darle una lamida generosa. La nación más joven tembló y se arqueó ligeramente. Con gentiles caricias, suaves besos y más firmes lamidas, Rusia hizo que llegara a la completa excitación.

Miró hacia USA, cuyo rostro estaba magníficamente ruborizado y sonrió con picardía.

"Estaba pensando, has estado tan silencioso, tal vez no quieres nada de esto, milenky."

"…" - Maldición, allí estaba ese movimiento malicioso suyo - "…N-No, yo…"

"Habla más fuerte, Alfred, no puedo escucharte." – Dijo Rusia, rozando con sus labios la dolorosa erección del muchacho.

"¡Hn! Yo…" - barboteó USA, apretando las sábanas. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? ¿No lo habían discutido ya antes? Era bastante claro lo que estaban haciendo allí, Rusia solo era un bastardo. - "¡…P-Pozhaluysta!"

Ah… Ruso. Su pronunciación era un poquitín torpe, pero no había nada más sexy que escuchar su lengua nativa venir de los labios de USA y por ello, sin ninguna otra palabra juguetona, Rusia obedeció animadamente los deseos del muchacho, metiéndolo en su boca.

Mientras Rusia comenzaba a succionar, USA gemía ruidosamente, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. El zumbido en su cabeza, sus pensamientos problemáticos sobre Bielorrusia y Japón, todo desapareció por un momento, mientras se concentraba en la sensación de calor y presión.

Algunos de los sonidos que el muchacho había mantenido callados con tanto cuidado, comenzaron a salir; suaves gemidos, gentiles suspiros. Él los dejaba ir, junto con la timidez que se estaba diluyendo. Se sentía bien. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había tenido una felación? Y no sólo una felación, una extremadamente buena de la que presumir.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que USA estuviera al borde, con todo el cuerpo tan caliente que apenas podía aguantarlo.

"Iván, yo… mmm-yo, estoy a punto de…"

Rusia abruptamente incremento la presión mientras continuaba succionando y USA vio estrellas, con la respiración entre cortada, puso una mano para intentar amortiguar un grito, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con las ondas de placer. Finalmente el eslavo se tragó la evidencia de lujuria de USA y se separó de él, mirando al muchacho con muchos ánimos.

Gradualmente el cuerpo de USA se relajó, sus latidos haciéndose más lentos.

"No tenías que hacer eso," – dijo, mirando con perplejidad a Rusia.

"Quería probarte," – fue la animada respuesta que obtuvo.

"…Eso es tan espeluznante," – las palabras fueron falsas y se pudo notar el tono de subyacente satisfacción en ellas – "aún así, debo decirlo, eso estuvo muy bien. Dame un momento y voy contigo."

"Tómate tanto tiempo como necesites."

Mientras Rusia esperaba a que el otro se recuperara, se metió unas cuantas mentas a la boca, succionándolas hasta que se disolvieran en su lengua, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos vagaban encima del cuerpo de USA, memorizándolo y admirándolo.

Finalmente, USA se sentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello empapado de sudor.

"¡Okay!"

No hizo más que atacar a Rusia, con todo trazo de fatiga desaparecido. Pronto el hombre se encontró a sí mismo sentado contra la cabecera de la cama y USA se encontraba en medio de sus piernas con una mueca burlona en su rostro. Con una inesperada gentileza, acarició la mejilla de Rusia, con el pulgar deslizándose suavemente por la herida que le provocó Bielorrusia, cayendo luego hasta su cuello, uniéndose con su compañera en sus caricias, por encima de los hombros, los dedos abriéndose en el pecho, deslizándose brevemente en los prominentes huesos de la cadera… Quitando el último artículo de ropa en el cuerpo de Rusia, las manos frías de USA estaban tocándolo, frotando gentilmente por encima de su longitud. Un pequeño fruncimiento apareció en la frente del muchacho y miró hacia abajo. Y miró de nuevo. Y ya no dejó de mirar.

Rusia estaba comenzando a irritarse un poco por la inexplicable larga pausa que se estaba tomando el muchacho para reanudar.

"¿…Está todo bien, Alfred?"

"Eso… es simplemente repulsivo."

"¿Repulsivo?" – Por un momento, Rusia en verdad no sabía de lo que USA estaba hablando.

"¿Pero qué coño?" – Comenzó USA, mirándolo con intensa ferocidad. - "¿De dónde es que sales siendo tan estrafalariamente grande?"

"¿Estrafalariamente grande?" – Rusia no sabía cómo responder a eso - "¿Qué..? Oh." – Estaba hablando acerca de _eso_.

"Joder que es verdad, "Oh" ¡Ni siquiera deberían de venir en esa talla!" – Y fue entonces cuando USA le dio lo que solamente podía ser descrita como una mirada ofendida.

"Yo podría considerar la mía como una talla común." – Respondió el ruso, riendo por lo bajo.

"¿T-Talla común?" – USA se sentó de nuevo. - "¡Debes estar bromeando!"

"¿No recuerdas los condones que me pediste en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"

"Yo no estaba… quiero decir… no quería… ¿Cómo se supone que supiera?" – Balbuceó incomprensiblemente el muchacho, para el placer de Rusia. - "¿… y qué demonios estás intentando decir acerca del mío entonces?"

"¿El tuyo? Creo que es muy lindo, justo como tú, Alfred."

USA le lanzó la mirada más fea que probablemente podía existir en la historia de la humanidad.

"¿Lindo?"

"¿…Esa no es una buena palabra descriptiva?" – Preguntó Rusia con perplejidad. – "Pero estoy siendo honesto."

"Sí, esto no va a pasar." – Dijo y acto seguido comenzó a separarse de Rusia, quien rápidamente lo mantuvo donde estaba.

"Lo siento, ¿te he ofendido? Esa no fue mi intención en lo absoluto, pero es injusto que te detengas en estos momentos, luego de lo que hice por ti. ¿En verdad te irás?" – Rusia parecía más estresado que cualquier cosa y fue lo único que lo aplacó.

"Bien," – accedió el muchacho, volviendo de nuevo a su lugar, con el ego todavía ardiendo, – "pero esa… cosa no se acercará a mi boca. Vas a conformarte con un trabajo de manos."

Rusia no iba a irritar más a USA protestando, aunque se sentía un poco ofendido por haber escuchado hablar al otro sobre una parte de su cuerpo como si fuera una monstruosidad. Con una reluctancia nacida de un ego herido, las manos del muchacho volvieron a la tarea en que se habían quedado antes de que quedarse congeladas.

Intentando arreglar la ofensa no intencionada hacia USA, Rusia era generoso en hacer sonidos alentadores, aunque no era tan terriblemente difícil de hacer; había pasado mucho desde que alguien lo había tocado de esta forma y las manos de USA eran al mismo tiempo gentiles y firmes, pareciendo saber cuándo era el momento preciso de ser las dos cosas, de forma que fuera más deleitable.

A diferencia de Rusia, USA no estaba interesado en saber el efecto que tenía sobre el otra nación, cuando estaba siendo sexual con otra persona, a él le gustaba perderse en el momento, de forma que no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que estuviera erguido hacia adelante, sellando los labios de Rusia con los suyos propios. Le dio una afilado mordisco al otro en el labio inferior en represalia por su 'lindo' comentario, para luego establecerse en una especie de ritmo; con sus manos acariciando rápido, ligero, lento, más fuertemente y sus besos hambrientos y ansiosos.

Rusia se hallaba sin aliento, con una mano enterrada en los cabellos del muchacho, de forma que pudiera alejarlo de sí para respirar un poco; la joven nación no tenía piedad en su ataque y a pesar de lo muy bueno que todo eso era, había una parte de él, que debía refrenar y que no quería hacer otra más que empujar a USA hacia el colchón y cogérselo insensiblemente. No debería ser tan difícil… pero eso indudablemente causaría más daño del que podría reparar y las cosas… las cosas finalmente estaban yendo bien entre ellos dos. No podía dejar que sus impulsos lo arruinaran todo como había ocurrido en el pasado.

Hubo una profunda, silenciosa y triunfante satisfacción para USA, cuando las caderas de Rusia comenzaron a presionarse contra sus manos con impaciencia, con suaves gruñidos escapandose de sus labios, cuando USA los dejaba en libertad. Sintiendo que estaba a cerca de terminar, USA movilizó más rápidamente la acción de sus manos y se separó de la boca de Rusia para comprobar si éste hacía algún buen sonido cuando se venía, de modo que, en lugar de besarlo, comenzó a masticar suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rusia jadeaba y temblaba, con una mano puesta firmemente sobre la ligeramente pegajosa espalda del muchacho.

"Alfred…"

Podía sentirlo, solamente necesitaba un poco más… sus caderas hacían presión más rápidamente, con las uñas ahora adhiriéndose a la suave piel del muchacho. Con un muy suave gemido, Rusia llegó al clímax, abrazando a USA más cerca de sí, mientras dejaba que la sensación lo bañara. Gradualmente su agarre se hizo menos fuerte y besó al muchacho en los labios con ligereza.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema," – las palabras de gratitud eran al mismo tiempo cómicas y algo gratificantes para él. – "Es lo justo."

Rusia acariciaba su cabello, tarareando suavemente. Ambos estaban silenciosos y contentos. Hasta que finalmente Rusia besó la coronilla del muchacho.

Voy a limpiarme con brevedad. Vengo en un momento.

"Bien." – Dijo USA, quitándose de encima de él y cayendo entre las almohadas y las sábanas.

Se quedó observando a Rusia salir de la cama e ir fuera de la habitación y con un suave suspiro se estiró y acarició con la nariz su almohada. Podría ser un poco raro, pero esperaba que cuando Rusia regresara no le importara que se acurrucaran un poco (aunque solamente Dios sabía cómo lo pediría sin sonar como un completo idiota). USA adoraba acurrucarse junto a la otra persona luego de haber sido físicamente íntimos en cualquier nivel, le gustaba la calidez, la seguridad, la cercanía que brindaba el acto. Eso es lo que lo había matado acerca de Japón, una vez que hubieran terminado, a excepción de raras ocasiones, el asiático había encontrado los abrazos excesivos y la intimidad como algo indeseable.

Había sido una mala idea dejar que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia Japón y las cosas que había hecho a un lado estaban comenzando a volver, de modo que ahora había un tinte de preocupación, de duda. Tal vez el hacer aquello con Rusia había sido un error. ¿Todavía estaba en control de la situación como él quería creer o solamente estaba jugando en las manos de Rusia? Lo que él quería, lo que Rusia quería y lo que los demás esperaban de él hacía borrosas las líneas, de modo que ya no sabía qué era lo que quería o cómo se sentía en verdad.

USA enterró el rostro en la almohada _"Iván Braginsky, ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Milenky: "Querido/mi más querido" en ruso.

Pozhaluysta: "Por favor" en ruso.

**N.T:**

Con respecto a** los pasatiempos de USA**… bueno, todos ellos fueron creados por Himaruya a parte del baile y con respecto a los de Rusia… bueno, esos sí que no fueron creados por el autor. El baile cosaco... Oh demonios, es la cosa más genial que he visto en mucho tiempo. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! y tengo que acotar a lo que dijo la autora sobre de que a Rusia le gusta el patinaje sobre hielo, quiero decir ¿Han visto a Evgeni Plushenko? ¡OMG es súper talentoso encima de la pista de hielo! Si supiera más de este deporte podría decir que incluso es el mejor de entre todos, la pasión que demuestra este muchacho es increíble, además de que es bastante guapo ;D. Por supuesto que hay otros talentosos patinadores y patinadoras sobre hielo que tiene el país, es sólo que me recordé de él en estos momentos. ¡Oh! Y Rusia ha estado compitiendo contra Canadá y USA desde el comienzo de las Olimpiadas de invierno sobre la supremacía en hockey sobre hielo, la cuál alcanzó como la entonces invencible Unión Soviética en los juegos olímpicos.

Mmm… hubo un momento en que USA dijo que había sido difícil ver a Rusia volverse demente a partir de 1.905, esa fecha es en la que ocurrió el Domingo Sangriento que ya sabemos los parámetros, aunque probablemente esa no sea la primero y única ocasión en la que Rusia haya perdido los estribos ni mucho menos.

**Vinni Pukh** es un corto soviético de tres capítulos de duración que fue muy popular en su tiempo y que, como dijo Rusia en el capítulo, es la versión de este país de Winnie the Pooh. Aunque, también como dijo Rusia, me gusta más esta versión que la de USA, Vinni Pukh es más didáctico y las personalidades son más originales y siguen siendo muy graciosas… y el diseño de los dibujos y los colores en Vinni Pukh le dan un aire de increíble inocencia infantil a todo el asunto lo que, a mi parecer, la hace mejor que la otra versión gringa. (Sí, sí, se creó en Inglaterra, pero cómo sea, a nadie le importa lo que Inglaterra diga al respecto. xD Pobre Iggy, siempre está siendo mal tratado. D':... xDD)

Para que vean un poco de este tal Vinni Pukh acá les dejo esto:

http:/ www. youtbe .com/ watch?v=aj3-zRzk3hY (Quítenle los espacios!)

Con respecto a la** Guerra de Independencia en USA**. Bueno, es algo realista, ya que en el momento en que ocurrió las cosas todavía estaban un poco verdes. Por supuesto que las colonias de los Estados Unidos todavía eran jóvenes, pero Gran Bretaña, con la victoria en contra de Francia por la hegemonía del control allá en América del Norte, instauró medidas represivas en contra de los colonos que querían libertad y el descontento provocó dos motines que fueron severamente sancionados y que dieron paso a la guerra. En cuanto a las personas, el 20% de la población todavía seguía siendo leal a la corona británica, mientras que el 45% estaba en contra de ella y a favor de la independencia y una asombrosa cantidad del 35% permanecía sin tomar ningún bando o eran pacifistas. Es por eso por lo que USA dijo en la historia que en realidad no era necesaria todavía la guerra por tanta gente que no estaba apoyándola…

**Las hijas de los Romanov…** imagino que ya saben algo sobre la historia. Bueno de todas formas voy a escribir un poco por acá. Las hijas de los Romanov eran Olga, Tatiana, María, Anastasia y el quinto hijo Alexis. Ellas fueron la última descendencia de los Romanov y las que murieron a mano de los Bolcheviques en 1918. En los tiempos del Zar eran muy populares los Vals y las fiestas de gala, donde las niñas bailaban bastante y se desvivían en gracia y toda la cosa, por eso no me extraña que Rusia se haya puesto así, ya que esta familia fue bastante querida por el país. En cuanto a su muerte, bueno, la provocaron soldados del ejército rojo bolchevique en Ekaterimburgo, mientras la familia permanecía en el exilio en un refugio de esa ciudad por la revolución rusa. Es muy cruel la forma en que pasó todo, ya que a la familia le pidieron que se vistieran para supuestamente volver a trasladarlos a un lugar más seguro, pues a Ekaterimburgo iban a llegar las guerras de revolución y por lo tanto estaban en peligro.

A toda la familia la hicieron posar para "tomar una foto antes de partir" y cuando los soldados rojos entraron comenzaron a apuntarlos con las armas. El primero en caer fue el zar, al que mataron de una bala en la cabeza, luego a la zarina y a la mayor de las hijas, Olga, habían otras personas con ellos (un cocinera, una doncella, un lacayo, un doctor y entre todos eran unas once personas en total) y todos ellos murieron a causa de la ráfaga continua de balas. Una de las cosas que hace tan cruel este asesinato, fue el hecho de que las muchachas Tatiana, María y Anastasia no murieron al instante, pues las balas no atravesaban el corsé de sus vestidos, ya que habían tejido piedras preciosas en ellos para que no se las robaran y se pueden imaginar el miedo de los soldados cuando vieron que las balas saltaban de los vestidos de las muchachas. De modo que, viendo que no murieron, las apuñalaron con las bayonetas e incluso luego de eso, dicen que supuestamente Anastasia y María todavía gemían luego de los bayonetazos y tuvieron que rematarlas con golpes en el cráneo…

Si el país de Rusia tuviera figura humana, como la tiene en esta historia, ¿pueden imaginarse lo que significaría haber presenciado eso? Porque, siendo el representante de la revolución bolchevique y todo, debió haber estado allí, de modo que, si en verdad existiera un representante por cada país, las cosas que tendrían que aguantar han de ser bastante crueles, como en este caso.

Mmm, bueno, ya escribí bastante y el capítulo estuvo largo. ¡Muy pronto habrá más! ¡Ojojojojo!


	40. Chapter 40

Um... hola. ¿Soy yo de nuevo? Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última traducción pero algunas cosas pasaron, las voy a explicar tanto como pueda en una nota abajo para dejarles ver el capítulo de una vez. Siento mucho, muchísimo el hiato.

Si todavía hay alguien leyendo la historia, espero que disfrute este capítulo. orz

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 40)<strong>

Cuando Rusia regresó a la habitación, USA todavía tenía el rostro enterrado entre las almohadas. A esto le sonrió curiosamente mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas, acariciando con gentileza su hombro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Alfred?"

"Hibernando," – replicó USA, frotando su rostro contra la textura de la almohada antes de subir la mirada hacia Rusia - "¿Qué te parece que hago?"

"Eres tan extraño," – le respondió el eslavo, riendo por lo bajo con perplejidad.

El muchacho rodó los ojos e incómodamente intentó encontrar una manera de traer el tema de acurrucarse de una forma total y asombrosamente varonil, mientras Rusia colocaba un brazo relajadamente sobre su cintura, preguntándose en qué se estaba preocupando el joven.

Ah, al diablo. USA se acercó rápidamente al hombre y envolvió con sus brazos a Rusia, acariciando con la nariz su cuello. Divertido y complacido por el inesperado gesto afectuoso, Rusia apretó el agarre del otro sin decir una palabra, trazando ligeramente figuras con los dedos en su espalda. El muchacho cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma del mayor; él en verdad era súper cómodo. Un osito de felpa gigante de seguro.

Se mantuvieron acostados en silencio, sin sentir ninguno la necesidad de hablar, mientras Rusia continuaba acariciando la espalda del joven; lo que le pareció tranquilizador y provocó que se adormeciera, permitiéndole esto despejar su mente de temas más estresantes una vez más.

Luego de que pasó un tiempo y USA estaba al borde de quedarse dormido, Rusia besó su cabello con suavidad y murmuró:

"Esta no es la única vez, ¿da?"

Le tomó un tiempo a USA entender de qué estaba hablando. ¿Última vez? Oh… ¿En que serían íntimos? Ante esto abrió los ojos y miró con gesto inexpresivo a la nada, pensando. Finalmente se separó de Rusia solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de inseguridad y algo de confusión, hasta que se aclararon y se apoyó en él, besándolo brevemente.

"No, tengo un presentimiento de que esta no será la única vez. Ahora, si no te molesta, estoy bastante molido. Hoy fue un largo día, ¿no te parece?"

"Da," – respondió Rusia, sintiéndose aliviado, a la vez que un sentimiento de calidez le recorría, mientras besaba de vuelta a USA por un poco más de tiempo. – "Duerme bien, Alfred."

"Mmm..." – fue su única respuesta, mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba una vez más contra el hombre.

Estaba pensando en sus palabras, en su decisión, tal vez era estúpido continuar de esta forma, pero él no quería que fuera la última vez. Solamente era sexo… ¿Cierto? O algo cercano a eso y a Rusia le gustaba acurrucarse juntos, USA en verdad extrañaba acurrucarse junto a alguien que le apreciara.

"_No puedo olvidar mi propósito"_

USA frunció el ceño con suavidad, su propósito… de arreglar a Rusia. Pero él ni siquiera se estaba acercando tanto a Rusia como lo estaba haciendo con Iván y el hombre definitivamente necesitaba ayuda y algo de guía, pero, ¿que lo arreglara? Tal vez… tal vez él…

Cortó de raíz sus pensamientos; en un momento iba a dejar desarrollarse un gran debate consigo mismo, pero no quería que ese momento fuera en ese instante. Había suficiente tiempo para figurarse las cosas después, acerca de sus sentimientos, sus propósitos, sus anhelos. De modo que dejó que los dedos de Rusia le arrullaran hasta adormecerlo de nuevo, dejando ir a la deriva sus pensamientos pacíficamente.

Rusia permaneció despierto por mucho más tiempo, notaba la sensación del cuerpo de USA contra el suyo, desnudo y flexible, cómo su pecho bajaba y subía en contra del suyo. Si tan solo, deseaba, hubiera alguna forma de mantener al muchacho solamente para sí, si pudiera bloquear al resto del mundo que tanto distraía a su joven héroe y tenerlo siempre de esta forma… Un adorable, pero muy improbable sueño y sabía que por muy bueno que fuera para él, USA sería muy miserable. Era desafortunado, en verdad, que estuviera tan encariñado con su libertad. Sin embargo, eso era algo que le gustaba, ese estado salvaje, fiero e indomable.

"Vsyo, chto mne nuzhno, eto tvoya lyubov" – susurró suavemente.

Al final se reclinó, acercando más al norteamericano antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

**XXX**

La mañana siguiente USA despertó sintiéndose fresco y bastante bien, su cuerpo todavía estaba entrecruzado con el de Rusia, con sus piernas enredadas y el brazo del otro firmemente sobre su cintura. Por un tiempo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y permaneció en la cama, contento de quedarse como estaba; hasta que eventualmente sintió el movimiento del otro y abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días, veo que ya estás bastante cómodo, ¿no?"

"…" - Rusia parpadeó soñoliento y luego acarició la frente del muchacho con la suya propia. – "Por supuesto, es un derecho que me he ganado, después de todo."

"¿Un derecho que te has ganado?" – Le preguntó USA, resoplando. - "¿De dónde sacaste una cosa como esa?"

"Mm, no lo niegues, Alfred," – le replicó Rusia, comenzando a besar su hombro – "he trabajado más duro para llegar hasta aquí, de lo que seguramente tú has trabajado en toda tu vida."

"¡Eso es tan poco cierto, pendejo!" – Exclamó el muchacho, dándole una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte como para dejarle una marca, pero sin alejarlo de sí.

"Mmm…" - Rusia sonrió y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de USA, rozando sus nalgas hasta llegar a la parte posterior de sus muslos. - "¿Tienes hambre o prefieres comenzar el día con algo de ejercicio?"

"Bueno, ¿no está alguien juguetón a primera hora de la mañana? Y para responder tu pregunta, me gustaría comer primero, gracias. Los ejercicios de mañana no son lo mío." – O al menos no de ese tipo.

"Oh, no me digas que en verdad eres del tipo tradicional" – comenzó Rusia, inclinándose para morder la oreja del muchacho. – "¿Solamente permitiendo que sea cerca del anochecer o cuando ya esté oscuro, en una cama, en la posición misionera? ¿Cuál era el término… Vanilla bean sex*?"

"Se llama Vanilla sex ¡Y no, no lo soy!" – Aunque, en realidad, los gustos de Alfred se reducían a lo más convencional, a pesar de lo que algunos pensaban y sin contar unas pocas fases bastante salvajes en su historia (particularmente desde la mitad de los 60 a los primeros años de los 70**)

"Estaré esperando con ansias el descubrir de qué tipo eres en la cama," – dijo Rusia riendo silenciosamente contra su cuello y mordiéndolo con suavidad.

"Soy del tipo que no da besos mañaneros, le gusta acurrucarse y quiere su maldito desayuno. Ahora ve, antes de que me muera de hambre."

"Qué grosero," – respondió Rusia, acercando sus dedos al costado de USA y pinchándolo con fuerza – "dudo que sepas lo que en verdad es la hambruna." – Sus hermanas lo sabían, _él_ lo sabía.

"No, es en serio," – comenzó el muchacho, tomándose las palabras del eslavo a la ligera, como siempre. – "Me quedaré en la nada justo en frente de tus ojos, ¿escuchas ese sonido? Suena como que es mi estómago gruñendo ¡Pero es en verdad mi estómago digiriéndose a sí mismo a máxima velocidad! ¡Y deja de pincharme maldición!"

"Bueno," – replicó Rusia, pinchándolo de nuevo y desenrollando sus piernas para sentarse. – "Aunque admitiré que estoy interesado en ver este fenómeno, refrenaré mi curiosidad. No te mantengas en la cama por mucho tiempo, ya que no te diré cuándo estará listo el desayuno y deberás salir de la habitación y tomarlo por ti mismo si no quieres comerlo frío."

Pasando sus dedos por hebras doradas simplemente porque podía, Rusia procedió a salir de la cama, agarrar los pantalones del día anterior y ponérselos. USA observó mientras él salía de la habitación y abrazó su almohada, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Bueno… ese había sido un asquerosamente cursi momento compartido entre ellos, pero ¿Qué demonios? Esto era prácticamente el equivalente al fin del mundo. Algo estaba seriamente mal con todo este encuadre, él e Iván (Rusia) siendo tan íntimos el uno con el otro y actuando… bueno, como si en verdad gustaran mucho del otro. Tal vez… ¿Tal vez es que en verdad se gustaban mucho el uno al otro…? Le vino un pensamiento. Osea, obviamente estaba comenzando a gustarle Iván, pero… seguía teniendo la ligera impresión de que le gustaba de verdad, verdad. ¿Cuándo es que pasó eso? ¿Y qué es lo que pasa con su cerebro que no piensa que es la cosa más jodida existente en el mundo?

Esas eran preguntas en las que pensar después, la lista se estaba haciendo cada vez más larga, pero él prefería ignorar ese hecho; por un pequeño momento quería ver cómo iba la cosa, ver en qué resultaban sus sentimientos. Probablemente debería de levantarse antes de que a la mujercita se le retuerzan las pantis solamente por el desayuno.

La imagen mental le pasó como un flash por la mente vívidamente y permaneció sentado por un momento. Al principio se sintió perturbado de muchas formas, para luego comenzar a reír escandalosamente en contra de su almohada. Oh Dios, ¿por qué se le hacía tan cómico imaginar a Rusia haciendo cosas extrañas? Una vez que sus costados se sintieron bastante lastimados y que los músculos de su rostro dolían, se esforzó por calmarse y deslizarse por la cama, agarrando unos bóxers frescos y poniéndoselos antes de ir a la sala.

La primera cosa que hizo fue encender su teléfono celular, en el cuál había algunos pocos mensajes de texto y de voz concernientes con el trabajo. Maldición, menos mal que Rusia lo había apagado y ahora que lo recordaba, todavía debía enviar la deuda al jefe de Bielorrusia, lo que sería tan NO asombroso…

Luego de hacer la llamada a un número, estaba hablando brevemente acerca de un asunto que tendría que atender más tarde esa semana y que sonaba excepcionalmente aburrida. Todavía con el teléfono en la oreja, entró a la cocina y vio a Rusia cocinando, mientras prometía que no iba a olvidarse de ir a jugar laser tag*** - sí, él lo prometía de verdad, verdad, esta vez.

Con la conversación completada, terminó por colgar y dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa, acercándose al eslavo para ver qué estaba cocinando. Por un segundo se le ocurrió presionarse contra él y dejar su barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, pero eso sería una cosa muy de parejas y Rusia era lo suficientemente alto como para que no saliera bien la cuestión. Bastardo. Fulano malicioso. Él y su monstruoso… ni siquiera quería pensar al respecto, de modo que se apoyó en el mesón que estaba al lado de la cocina.

"¿Qué estás cocinando, Doc****?"

"De ninguna manera soy un doctor y no puedo imaginar por qué razón implicas que lo soy y estoy haciendo omelets, si eso es aceptable," – respondió Rusia, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente y sin mirarlo.

"No, me parece bien y en verdad no quise decir que eras un… olvídalo." – Algunas veces la falta de entendimiento de Rusia acerca de su súper genial cultura pop era chocante y horripilantemente aparente. De modo que mientras estén pasando más tiempo juntos en términos cordiales (porque lo han estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo y se dio cuenta de que seguirían haciéndolo) se aseguraría de educarlo con propiedad.

Actuando como un impaciente e insoportable niño, comenzó a molestar al mayor, interponiéndose en su camino para preparar el desayuno. Sin estar seguro de si debía divertirse o fastidiarse, Rusia finalmente le ordenó que preparara el café y lo ocupó lo suficiente como para dejarle terminar la comida.

Poniendo el omelet en un plato, se lo pasó a USA, antes de servirse una taza de café, bajo la espera impaciente del muchacho; quien se sirvió una taza para sí mismo, se fue animadamente a la mesa con ambas cosas en las manos y comenzó a comer felizmente, mientras Rusia tomaba el café. Huh, su primer desayuno del día después. Este era mucho menos incómodo que muchos de los que había tenido y ¿por qué seguía pensando en cosas tan lamentables?

"¿Por qué sigues mirándome así?" – Escuchó de repente decir a Rusia, quien estaba ladeando la cabeza y apoyando la taza en la mesa.

"¿Cómo así?" – Preguntó USA de inmediato, apuñalando a su omelet hasta hacer chirriar la superficie del plato con el tenedor, sobresaltado por las palabras del otro.

"Como si quisieras besarme." – La sonrisa en el rostro de Rusia definitivamente se curvó con una ligera burla al decir estas palabras.

"¡No te estoy mirando de esa forma!" – Exclamó el muchacho, cortando una pieza del omelet y comiéndolo agitadamente.

Estaba tan poco mirándolo como si quisiera besarlo, sería asqueroso de todas formas: ¿Café, huevos y aliento mañanero? No, gracias.

Rusia rio por lo bajo, lanzándole una de esas miradas suyas que eran algo petulantes y USA lo ignoró con fervor. Justamente cuando había terminado de comer y estaba poniendo el plato y la taza de café en el lavaplatos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar; así era su vida siempre.

"¿Quién es?" – Gruñó, preguntándole a Rusia, quién dejó ir sus ojos a la pantalla del teléfono. La taza de café permaneció sin moverse de su labio inferior por un momento, antes de que la alejara de sí mismo, con la expresión oscureciéndose. USA levantó las cejas por la impresión. - "¿Hola? ¿Quién es? Maldición."

A pesar de que se había apresurado a responder, fue Rusia quién agarró el teléfono antes de siquiera saber quién era.

"Privyet."

"¿Quién…?" – En la frente de USA se formó un fruncimiento, Rusia parecía bastante molesto cuando levantó la mano hacia él en señal de que hiciera silencio.

"Suenas tan sorprendido de escuchar mi voz, me preguntó por qué será, seguramente no es porque en verdad tuviste algo que ver con el hecho de que mi hermana viniera a encontrarme aquí, ¿no es así? …Tomaré tu pausa de silencio como confirmación de que de hecho sí metiste la mano en eso. Bueno Japón, esto es bastante incómodo, sí; ciertamente bastante embarazoso. ¿Quién crees que eres como para utilizar a mi hermana de esa manera? Cuando tenga las manos encima de ti, voy a romper cada hueso en tu cuerpo sistemáticamente, antes de desollar la piel de tu…"

"¡Whoa whoa whoa!" – Modo súper loco desatado con demencia. USA le quitó el teléfono a Rusia, fulminándolo con la mirada. - "¿Hola, Kiku?" – Hubo una pausa en la que el muchacho pensó que habría colgado.

"América-san." – Se escuchó dudosamente luego de un momento.

"Sí, ese es mi nombre." – Comenzó USA, sintiendo una ola de furia pasar por su cuerpo. - "¿Tienes algo que decir para defenderte por ahí, colega? En verdad no aprecio tener hermanas psicópatas desatándose en mi casa o hacia mi." – Hubo otra pausa de silencio, pero no escuchó el tono de corte. - "¿Vas a hablarme o qué, Kiku? ¡Maldición!"

"Ah… yo…" - Más silencio.

"¡Habla, joder! ¡Di algo!" – Esta vez hubo un afilado clic y silencio. – "Maldita sea, Kiku." – Intentó llamarlo, pero tan solo recibió la voz de la contestadora luego de un largo tiempo dejando repicar la llamada. - "¿Así que no va a hablarme?"

"Debiste haberme dejado continuar," – comentó Rusia, fulminando el teléfono con la mirada. – "Estaba a punto de llegar a la parte más interesante."

USA en verdad tenía que hablar con Japón urgentemente, arreglarlo todo y aunque, por primera vez, sentía que la intensa ira psicótica de Rusia estaba justificada, difícilmente quería que llevara a cabo sus amenazas hacia el asiático.

"Necesitas calmarte, Iván, sé que estás molesto y no te culpo en lo más mínimo, pero no quiero que vayas por ahí matando, mutilando o quebrando personas."

"¿Y por qué no? Él manipuló a mi hermana, te puso en peligro, dio mi localización… creo que con unas pocas horas, puedo garantizarte que no se inmiscuirá en nuestros asuntos de nuevo."

"¿…Se te ha ocurrido que es por decir cosas como esa, por las que exactamente él hizo todo eso?"

"¿Y ahora lo estás defendiendo?" – Preguntó Rusia, lanzándole una mirada de fastidio.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, solamente digo que… mira, eso no es lo que estoy intentando hacer. Solamente estoy diciendo que tu reacción es demasiado fuerte, no puedes amenazarlo de esa forma, puede causar más problemas."

"¿No se me permite tomar represalias por sus acciones? De seguro estás bromeando, Alfred, no me sentaré a dejar que él se salga con…"

"Mira, por favor, ¿Deja que me encargue de esto?" – le cortó USA.

"Nyet," – la expresión de Rusia no se suavizó en lo más mínimo. – "Fue mi hermana a la que manipuló, Alfred."

"Sí, bueno, fue mi casa la que ella destruyó, a mí a quien amenazó y es de mi amigo de quien estamos hablando. ¡Ni siquiera te le vas a acercar! Puedo arreglar esto, ¿lo entiendes?"

"¿Por qué es que todos mis conocidos no son más que amables y los tuyos son increíblemente desagradables y no me dejas lidiar con ellos, incluso cuando todos están violentamente opuestos a nuestra unión?"

"No lo sé, Iván, ¿por qué tienes que estar relacionado con una chica loca e ir haciendo que nos enamoremos de la forma más demente y acosadoramente posible?"

Los dos fulminaron con la mirada al otro por un momento y Rusia finalmente se levantó furioso.

"Bien. Lidia con Japón. Tienes solamente una oportunidad. Si tan siquiera habla con mis hermanas o se entromete entre nosotros una sola vez, personalmente me desharé de él y no hay nada que puedas decirme para detenerme."

Y con eso dejó la habitación, visualmente agitado. No había nada más que un momento animado como ese para hacerle recordar que nunca será todo de color de rosas con Rusia, sin importar la extensión de la relación en la que estén; de cualquier forma, Japón va a mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro si esto continuaba. La presión provocó una ola de resentimiento hacia el hombre que usualmente le agradaba mucho.

Llamando al teléfono de Japón una vez más, le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que iba a ir a su casa y que más le valiera estar allí cuando llegara y con eso listo, rápidamente hizo planes, usando tal vez un poquitín de influencia, para tener listo un viaje que pudiera alcanzar en media hora.

Sin hablar con Rusia, quien parecía estar preparándose para hacer algunas llamadas de todas formas, USA se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, juntando una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Antes de salir hizo una pausa para lanzarle una mirada dura al eslavo, a pesar del hecho de que obviamente estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien más (probablemente de su gobierno, por cómo se escuchaba).

"Me voy. Juro por Dios, que debes de quedarte sin tomar ninguna acción en contra de Japón. Ninguna. Si lo haces, te vendrá la peor pateada de trasero de tu vida."

"Da, Alfred," – dijo Rusia, luego de colocar una mano encima del micrófono de su teléfono y darle una sonrisa apretada. – "Me contendré."

Apuntando en forma de advertencia al hombre por última vez y como forma de despedida, USA salió de la casa y agarró un taxi. En verdad esperaba que Rusia no hiciera nada, ya que no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para ocuparse de ello y por muy molesto que esté con Japón, todavía había un sentido de protección hacia él; el eslavo no tenía derecho a comérselo con improperios y mucho menos a lastimarlo mientras él se estuviese haciendo cargo.

El viaje en avión hacia Japón parecía tomar una eternidad y le dio a USA un incómodo montón de tiempo para preocuparse de una gran variedad de asuntos. Acerca de Japón. Acerca de Rusia. Todo lo que quería es que volviera a ser esa mañana de nuevo, todavía rodeado por el abrazo del eslavo, sintiéndose cálido y confortable.

**XXX**

Rusia terminó de hacer unas cuantas llamadas concernientes al trabajo, todavía furioso. USA era tan tonto algunas veces; nada de lo que él hiciera sería tan efectivo como lo que él mismo podía hacer. Oh, como detestaba a Japón… sin siquiera estar presente había hecho que ellos dos dieran un paso atrás en la relación; esa era la razón por la que el hombrecito era tan peligroso y por esa razón era por la cual Rusia estaban tan ansioso de removerlo como un competidor o un obstáculo por el amor de Alfred.

Pensando en la situación, Rusia contempló la posibilidad de ponerle una maldición a Japón, algo mucho más fuerte que un mero dolor de estómago…

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

"Vsyo, chto mne nuzhno, eto tvoya lyubov": "Todo lo que necesito es tu amor" en ruso.

"Pryviet": "Hola" de una forma casual en ruso.

.-.-.-.-.

**Curiosidades de la traducción y cultura de USA:**

*Vanilla bean sex y Vanilla sex: "Vanilla bean sex" se traduciría en algo como "Sexo de semilla de vainilla", mientras que lo que en verdad quería decir Rusia era "Sexo vainilla". El sexo vainilla es la posición sexual donde uno de los implicados está acostado boca arriba y con las piernas separadas, mientras la otra parte de la pareja está arriba haciendo cosas divertidas. xD Es considerada la forma más tradicional de sexo y la más fácil y menos arriesgada para los más atrevidos. Un link para saber por qué USA reaccionó de esa forma:** http:/www. / salud-noticias-109/1284- sexo-vainilla**

**Mitad de los 60, hasta finales de los 70: ¿Saben de los años salvajes en USA? ¿De los años del disco, el afro, los Beatles, los hippies, la droga, el SIDA, la vida loca y los trajes más horrendos que se pueda ver en toda la historia de la moda? Bueno, fueron esos. Y al parecer Alfred no estuvo inmune de ellos, ¡ojojojo!

***Laser Tag:** http: /es. wikipedia .org/wiki/ Laser_tag** ¿Unan los espacios para ver? Sorry, me dio pereza explicarlo. ^^;

**** Referencia de Bugs Bunny: "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?" Es la forma en que se traduciría literalmente la famosa frase de Bugs Bunny: "¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?". En un momento pensé en dejarlo como lo tradujeron los actores de doblaje latinos... pero entonces no tendría mucho sentido porque Alfred estaría llamando "viejo" a Iván y... bueno, no creo que Iván tenga mucho que objetar a eso. xD Además de que estoy segura que tendría otra reacción, así que simplemente la dejé como en el original.

-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de disculpa por la ausencia:**

En serio lo siento mucho, muchísimo el haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo. Y más cuando solamente faltan 10 capítulos a partir de este. Algunas cosas pasaron en mi familia y... bueno, no estuve viviendo en mi casa hasta unos cuantos días atrás que volví. Um, sé que es una excusa, pero en verdad lo siento. Probablemente nadie estará esperando por más capítulos, pero de todas formas en verdad quiero terminar de traducir esta historia, así que comenzaré de nuevo las traducciones y como las cosas están mejor, espero mantener el ritmo que tenía al principio; que era de dos a tres días por capítulo. En verdad lo siento. orz


	41. Chapter 41

****¡Hola de nuevo! Como prometido acá va un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten.

Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a tods aquells que comentaron el capítulo anterior, en serio no esperaba que quisieran que siguiera con la historia luego de aquél tiempo y sus mensajes fueron bastante alentadores. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Ahora sí, dejando de lado ese momento emotivo y cursi de su traductora nos vamos al capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 41)<strong>

Cuando el vuelo a Japón hubo terminado, USA sentía cómo el tiempo volvía a avanzar más rápido mientras luchaba por ir a través de las calles repletas de gente de Tokio, exhausto y alterado. Demasiado pronto para su gusto se encontró parado en frente de la casa de Kiku y frunciendo el ceño a las puertas por un momento, decidió finalmente tocar la madera con fuerza. Nadie respondió. Mientras el ceño del muchacho se hacía más profundo, volvió a tocar. Todavía nadie respondía.

Gruñendo con irritación, USA intentó abrir una de las puertas, la cual cedió con facilidad y entró a la casa. La estancia permanecía tranquila mientras él se adentraba más al recinto, hasta que sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna y miró hacia abajo: los ojos de Tama se dilataron a ranuras mientras lo miraba y le maullaba. Sonriendo ligeramente, USA se inclinó y levantó al gato, acunándolo en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su mentón.

"Hey, Tama. ¿Está tu maestro?" – le preguntó al gato con un tono parecido a la solemnidad.

Con otro maullido, Tama comenzó a luchar por zafarse del abrazo del muchacho, el cual lo dejó saltar hasta el piso y terminó por trotar todo el pasillo más dentro de la casa. USA lo siguió todo el camino hasta la habitación de Japón, la cual estaba cerrada y el gato comenzó a rascar la puerta con un maullido impaciente que quería dar a saber qué tan insensible era su dueño por dejarlo fuera.

Bingo. USA llegó a la puerta y llamó. Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Sintiéndose bastante impaciente e irritado, el muchacho abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando que el gato entrara como un rayo en ella e inmediatamente se acurrucara al pie de la cama con un bostezo.

La cama en sí estaba vacía, sin embargo, a su lado había un tatami dispuesto en el piso y se podía observar el bulto de una figura escondida debajo de él. Suspirando, USA se acercó al ahora tembloroso bulto y se agachó a su lado, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo Japón habría estado en esa posición.

"Puedo verte, ¿sabes?" – La figura se puso rígida, pero no hizo nada más, haciendo que la rabia volviera a llegar a él. – "¡Ya deja de hacer eso! No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos y no estoy de humor para andar jugando."

Luego de una larga pausa Japón finalmente movió la manta de su cabeza y comenzó a sentarse frente a él sin mirar a USA a los ojos.

"Bienvenido, América-san."

"No comiences con esa mierda, Kiku," – le respondió USA resoplando. – "¿Qué demonios, hombre? ¿Cómo pudiste enviar a Bielorrusia a mi casa? Ella causó bastantes daños y en verdad no aprecio eso. ¿En qué estabas siquiera pensando? Si es que lo estabas haciendo."

"Yo…" - Japón bajó la cabeza, – "solamente estaba intentando ayudarte, América-san."

"¿Ayudarme a qué, a ser rebanado en tiras?" – Le espetó el muchacho, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. – "¿Cómo se supone que eso sea de alguna ayuda?"

"…Perdóname por hablar sin que se me haya pedido pero…" - las cejas de Japón formaron un leve fruncimiento – "¡Estás cometiendo un terrible error, América-san! Simplemente estaba intentando asistirte a remover el problema, fue completamente para tu interés."

"¿Para mi interés? ¿Y cuando demonios es que todo el mundo comenzó a decidir qué era lo mejor para mí? ¡Eso es bastante jodidamente presuntuoso! E incluso si era por mi bien, ¿crees que está bien utilizar a la hermana de Iván de esa forma? Ella está loca como la mierda, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una herramienta que usas para no ensuciar tus propias manos. Eso está muy mal para decirlo con suavidad; yo pensaba que tú eras mucho más honorable que eso, Kiku." – Esto provocó que las manos de Japón se cerraran en puños.

"¿…Y debo cometer harakiri* por mis errores?" – Preguntó, bajando aún más la cabeza. – "¿Errores en contra de un monstruo? No. Me doblegaré y me disculparé ante ti de cualquier forma que prefieras por las heridas que hubo causado mi acción, Alfred-san, pero no lamento las acciones que cometí contra Rusia-san y nunca lo haré."

"¿Cualquier cosa que te haya hecho es en verdad tan horrible como para que sientas un rencor tan fuerte contra él? No me hagas reír. Rusia, Japón, USA, todos ellos son monstruos, todos nosotros tenemos monstruos dentro de nosotros, Kiku y tú lo sabes tanto como yo, no pretendas que él es el único. ¿Y ha sido lo que él te hizo tan horrible e imperdonable como lo que yo te hice?"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, ambos pensando en las quemaduras en la espalda de Japón, unas a las que USA había acariciado una y otra vez algunas de las veces en las que habían sido íntimos, como si pudieran desaparecer si lo intentaba lo suficiente. Cómo había odiado Japón tan patético acto. Su tabú. La cosa que USA nunca podría olvidar completamente y que Japón nunca podría perdonar de la misma forma.

"No se trata de quien ha cometido las peores equivocaciones, América-san," – habló finalmente Japón, con voz suave. – "Nosotros hemos hecho la paz para bien o para mal; Rusia-san es un hombre muy peligroso y a estado intentando manipularte desde el principio. Tal vez mis acciones fueran extremas, pero solo estaba intentando protegerte. Estoy intentando hacerte ver el bosque por sus árboles."

Metáforas, USA seguro las odiaba.

"Aunque estoy muy agradecido por tu preocupación, como estoy agradecido por la del resto, puedo manejar esto. ¡Todos siguen tratándome como si fuera un niño estúpido de cinco años de edad! Y ¿sabes? Iván no es tan malo cuando se le pasa la locura, él es…"

"¿Él es qué? Él es un excelente mentiroso y está intentando engañarte y temo ver que parece que está funcionando." – Japón finalmente levantó la mirada, con sus ojos oscuros mirando a los suyos casi con frialdad.

"¡Detente de una vez! Podrías simplemente… no estoy pidiendo que te agrade, Kiku. Ódialo cuanto quieras, ni siquiera pretendo que seas bueno con él ni nada. Las cosas están cambiando y quiero ver cómo lo hacen, así que… todo lo que pido es que te retires un poco."

"¿…Así que estás formando una nueva clase de relación con él ahora? ¿Es otro amigo con derechos, América-san?" – Algunas veces los ojos de Japón podían parecer bastante fríos.

"No lo sé, tal vez… no he decidido qué vamos a terminar siendo todavía, pero ¿qué interesa de todas formas? ¿No es ese mi asunto? No es como si nosotros hubiéramos estado juntos por un tiempo, tú no has querido."

Luego de un momento de silencio, Japón finalmente tocó su mano con gentileza.

"¿Y si yo… te lo pidiera ahora? Después de todo, difícilmente estás en una relación exclusiva, ¿correcto?"

"Considerando todas las cosas hasta ahora, no me siento con ganas de dormir contigo exactamente," – replicó USA sonrojándose por el comentario y alejando la mano de la de Japón.

"Tú no aceptarías mi oferta incluso si no estuvieras enojado conmigo," – aseguró el hombre, sentándose de vuelta sobre sus tobillos. – "Eres tan sensiblero, América-san, ¿estás seguro de que no estás abatiéndote para salvar a la proverbial dama en apuros? Si eso es lo que estás intentando hacer, va a terminar mal; la mariposa que cae en la red de la araña, no puede cambiar el corazón de su captor."

Arañas, mariposas. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Japón ahora?

"Kiku… mira. Sé que es extraño y sé que es incluso peligroso, además de que tal vez estúpido, pero en verdad he comenzado a ver a Iván en una luz diferente. Tal vez estoy haciendo un error horrible, pero la vida no es muy divertida sin los riesgos. Por lo menos no para mí, ¿no tengo derecho de cometer mis propias equivocaciones? Como mi amigo, me has advertido y como mi amigo me dirás "te lo dije" si no resulta, tal vez ayudarme a levantarme de mi trasero si te sientes generoso, pero eso es suficiente. Por favor. ¿Qué es más importante para ti: tú odio por Rusia o nuestra amistad?"

"Pienso que estás siendo un tonto." – Respondió Japón luego de un suspiro. – "Yo nunca aceptaré lo que sea que tengas con Rusia-san, sea esto una simple amistad o si ustedes se convierten… se convierten en amantes, pero tú eres mi amigo, América-san y en verdad actúo con honor. Si significa tanto para ti, me refrenaré de planear futuras acciones en contra de Rusia-san y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyarte si te das cuenta de tu insensatez. Lamento sinceramente desde el fondo de mi corazón las heridas que fueron causadas en tu contra por mis acciones." – Con esto le hizo una reverencia y se enderezó sin parecer particularmente contento por ello. Tama bostezó, estirándose y saltando desde la cama hasta su regazo, donde Japón comenzó a acariciar su suave pelaje – "América-san… yo… en verdad me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, entonces tal vez no estarías en este desastre."

USA se sentó de vuelta, con las piernas dobladas en posición indígena y sin decir nada en un principio. Si las cosas fueran diferentes… si no hubiera ese silencio entre ellos dos. Pero allí estaba y ambos se daban bastante cuenta de ello, como si fueran a asfixiarse si llegaban a acercarse demasiado. Una vez USA le había hecho una pregunta tentativa a Japón, a la que él había respondido que no, aún si quería responder que sí y eso estaba bien. Era algo que había pasado hace bastante y ya había asumido que estaba más que superado.

"No hay tiempo de preocuparse por el pasado Kiku, eso es lo que Iván a comenzado a hacerme pensar."

"No podemos escapar de las ataduras del pasado, tanto como no podemos escapar de las de nuestro futuro, Alfred-san," – replicó Japón, rascando al gato detrás de las orejas.

"Bueno, es seguro como el infierno que podemos darle el trato de la vieja escuela, ¿no es así? Y al final siempre podemos soñar y los sueños son mi especialidad." – Algunas veces eran todo lo que tenía.

Japón miró a USA por un largo momento; él era tan joven. Algunas veces era difícil, incluso doloroso verlo tomar decisiones, verlo intentar darse cuenta de las cosas. Había momentos en los que era dificultoso recordar la juventud del muchacho y otros en los que era en verdad aparente; en esos momentos parecía ser la situación la segunda. Aunque Japón admitió para sí mismo que no estaba seguro de si sus sentimientos eran más por su profundo odio por Rusia, su preocupación hacia su amigo o simplemente celos.

"Los sueños son insustanciales, Alfred-san, nadie más debería saberlo mejor que tu," – las palabras fueron puestas delicadamente, sin intención de ser un insulto, tan sólo una advertencia.

"No, los sueños en sí mismo no tienen sustancia, pero llevados en la dirección correcta, pueden dejar de ser insustanciales. He visto tantos sueños destruirse, totalmente quebrados, para finalmente desaparecer en el aire, pero he visto igual cantidad de sueños volverse realidad y eso es tan hermoso Kiku."

Las palabras eran sorpresivamente cautivadoras e hicieron que le tomara un tiempo a Japón antes de formular la próxima pregunta.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿por qué estas asustado?"

"¿Asustado?" – Preguntó de inmediato USA, revolviéndose con incomodidad. – "No sé de lo que me estás hablando."

"Sí sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Alfred-san. Soy tu amigo, pero no puedo ni te pondré todas las cosas claras por tu bien, si eliges continuar con Rusia-san deberás lanzarte directamente a ello, así que espero que te hayas dado cuenta de esto y que estés preparado. Probablemente lo más difícil es luchar contra el enemigo que tenemos dentro y pretender que algo no existe no funcionará si ya te estás exponiendo a ello."

"…Te encuentro bastante poético hoy, Kiku, todavía no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando." – Pero él lo sabía, en la boca del estómago sentía el peso de las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo él no tenía que preocuparse: Japón simplemente estaba teniendo un malentendido. Eso era todo.

Encontrándose con la mirada del muchacho de nuevo, Japón sacudió la cabeza a los lados con gentileza; había intentado de la mejor forma que sabía, a su propia manera, de salvar a USA, pero parecía que él tendría simplemente que aprender de sus propias lecciones. Tal vez era lo mejor después de todo, eso haría crecer al joven un poco más. Tanto si es el que aprendiera a no quemarse con su propia impetuosidad o si finalmente se enfrentaba con sus propios demonios, podría ser beneficioso.

"América-san, he sido tan maleducado; no te he ofrecido nada," – dijo Japón pasando unas hebras de cabello detrás de su oreja, con un gesto extrañamente elegante. – "¿Te importaría tomar algo de té? ¿Tal vez algo de mochi?"

USA estaba bastante aliviado de que la conversación pareciera haber terminado, aún había algo de irritación que no se había arreglado todavía, pero él parecía haber ganado. Él pensaba (esperaba, no, rezaba) que Japón ya hubiera acabado de interferir: lo último que necesitaba es que el asiático le diera otra razón a Rusia para volverse loco contra él. Lo que estaba seguro que el eslavo estaba preparándose para hacer en cualquier momento.

"Sabes que nunca me ha importado el té, pero mochi suena grandioso."

"Muy bien, debo ir a prepararlo entonces," – comenzó Japón, sosteniendo en brazos a Tama y levantándose. – "¿Tal vez te gustaría algo de café?"

"Mmm, sí, está bien. Antes del mochi, no con él."

USA se levantó en sus pies con mucha menos gracia que Japón y lo siguió fuera de la habitación. El cuerpo del japonés comunicaba su propia frustración reprimida, su oposición; pero él se mantendría en silencio y ya el joven estaba hablando sobre el tema en pasado. Esa era una de las cosas grandiosas acerca de Japón, incluso si algo lo molestaba, podía mantenerlo para sí cuanto tiempo fuera necesario y a menos que Rusia hiciera algo demente, era probable que él ni siquiera mencionaría de nuevo el accidente; de hecho, Japón tenía toda la intención del mundo de evadir cualquier mención de su muy odiado conocido. Pero USA le había hecho una pregunta y a fin de cuentas, su amistad con el norteamericano significaba mucho más para él que su odio hacia Rusia y él sabía cómo mantener promesas, por muy dolorosas que estas fueran.

**XXX**

Mientras más miraba el reloj, más frustrado se sentía Rusia. ¿Por qué USA no lo había contactado todavía? En su estimación, ya el muchacho tendría más que tiempo de sobra desde que habría llegado y resuelto las cosas con ese maldito Japón; aún así, no había recibido siquiera un texto y para hacer las cosas más irritantes, el teléfono del joven estaba apagado. Al parecer los momentos en los que quería hablar con él eran los únicos en los que pensaba en apagar la maldita cosa.

Rusia continuaba poniéndose más impaciente mientras esperaba; había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo, mientras imaginaba a Japón tocando a USA, invitándolo a hacer cosas lascivas y al idiota dejándose convencer de hacerlas.

No, era demasiado. Rusia sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, sonó unos cuantos momentos antes de que una voz animada atendiera.

"¡Ciao Rusia! ¡Ha sido un tiempo desde que hablamos! ¿Cómo estás?"

Aunque Rusia normalmente estaría muy complacido de ser saludado de una forma tan amigable, estaba demasiado preocupado en ese momento como para apreciarlo.

"Privyet, Italia. Tu eres amigo de Japón; hipotéticamente hablando, ¿sabes cuáles son sus debilidades? ¿O tal vez cualquier miedo intenso que tenga? ¿Cualquier fobia?"

"¿Qué?" – Si Italia hubiera visto la expresión intensa y terrorífica en el rostro de Rusia no se habría reído, pero no podía, así que lo hizo. – "¿De qué se trata esto? Um… No lo sé. ¿Por qué estás preguntando? Ooh, ¿es cómo un juego? ¿Hipotéticamente como… como un acertijo? ¿Te ganarás un premio si aciertas?"

"Da, un premio, un juego. Ahora dime." – Aunque a Rusia en verdad le gustaba Italia y había recibido los mejores consejos de él en muchas ocasiones, en este momento lo encontraba siendo frustrantemente inútil.

"Ve… ¿Sabes? No estoy seguro… dame un segundo… ¡Hey Ludwig! ¿Cuáles son las debilidades de Japón? ¡Rusia se ganará un premio si responde correctamente!"

Hubo una pausa de silencio (presumiblemente en la que Alemania estaba respondiendo la pregunta), que Rusia usó para familiarizar su mano contra su frente aún más. Para futuras referencias, él se limitaría a pedir consejos de Italia que fueran estrictamente sociales y románticos. El amable italiano no estaba entendiendo el punto en lo absoluto.

"Um… uh… Ludwig dice que no se me permite decirte… ¡Lo siento! Creo que América debería saber, ¿por qué no le preguntas? Oh… Ooooh… Rusia, ¿es esto un juego en verdad o estás llamando porque Japón y América son muy cercanos?"

"Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con esto." – A decir verdad el ruso estaba increíblemente impresionado de que Italia se hubiera dado de cuenta. – "Simplemente necesito algo con lo que recordarle a Japón que mantenga su distancia."

Algo como una muerte dolorosa o una amputación o una experiencia traumática.

"¡Eso es tonto! Ellos solamente son amigos, pero, um… un segundo…" – Hubo otra pausa de silencio, en la que la voz de Italia se escuchaba en susurros. – "Ah, okay, así que… entiendo que estés celoso… yo estaba muy celoso de Prusia, así que sé cómo te sientes. Um… ¿Pero no es el hecho de que seas tú el que está con él lo que en verdad importa?"

Ese era un buen punto, pero el problema era que Rusia _no_ estaba con USA. No en realidad. No en algo tan sólido como le había hecho creer a Italia (y al resto del mundo), eso no podía ser suficiente cuando USA podría estar fácilmente en la cama con Japón en ese momento. Todo esto lo estaba haciendo sentir miserable y en verdad no le gustaba.

"Da, gracias de nuevo Italia. Estoy exagerando." – Simplemente tendría que pensar en algo por sí mismo.

"¡No hay problema Rusia! Aunque espero que las cosas salgan bien, no hemos podido hablar demasiado últimamente con todas las cosas que han pasado, supongo que he estado algo envuelto con Ludwig." – Rusia pudo escuchar esa radiante felicidad en la voz del italiano que tanto quería para él y no hizo otra cosa que amargarle más el humor.

"Yo…" - De repente escuchó un pitido, que le hizo mirar la pantalla del teléfono; sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al ver que era USA. – "Lo siento mucho Italia, debo irme. Alfred está llamándome."

"¡Oh! ¡No hay problema, hablamos luego!" – Las palabras apenas fueron dichas, cuando Rusia cambió inmediatamente a su otra llamada.

"Alfred, ¿por qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo contactarme?"

"¿Eh? Lo siento, lo siento. Um, estoy en el aeropuerto de Tokio en estos momentos, mi vuelo va a estar aquí muy pronto y todo está arreglado con Kiku, así que él no se va a meter contigo ni con tus hermanas de nuevo ni nada parecido." – USA se había asegurado de enfatizarle a Japón, mientras comían los mochi y tomaban café, que no debía ni siquiera rozar una mirada en la dirección de Bielorrusia y Ucrania si quería mantener la cabeza donde estaba.

"¿Y se supone que deba creer esto?" – Preguntó Rusia, apretando con más fuerza el teléfono – "¿Qué se está dando por vencido tan fácilmente? No confío en él."

"Y él no confía en ti tanto como no podría lanzar tu gigante cuerpo a un lado, pero él es bueno en mantener su palabra. Yo confío en él y eso debería ser suficiente para ti."

"¡Difícilmente es suficiente para mí! Tú estás parcializado, Alfred. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que…?"

"Simplemente lo estoy, ¿okay?" – La voz de USA sonaba irritada a través del auricular. – "¡Dios, dame algo de crédito! ¡Dale a alguien algo de crédito por una vez, hombre!"

"¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos?" – Preguntó de repente Rusia, haciendo a un lado el comentario afilado del muchacho y concentrando las cosas en Alfred. – "¿Intentó algo contigo?" – Y con eso pudo escuchar un suspiro desde la otra línea.

"Me ofreció su cuerpo bañando en chocolate y con crema batida encima, Iván ¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!" – No era como que iba a contar ese pseudo intento de Japón y ni siquiera lo mencionaría jamás. – "¿Por qué estás celoso de todos? ¡Es totalmente demente! ¡Ni siquiera hay una razón para ello! Quiero decir, yo te elegí, ¿no es así?" – USA de inmediato cortó sus palabras, pareciendo tan sobresaltado con ellas como lo estaba Rusia, sin embargo en un momento se recuperó un poco e intentó continuar como si nada, sin demasiado éxito. – "Er… quiero decir, ya sabes… yo no… ¡No es que esto sea sobre elegir a nadie! Mira, hice lo que dije que iba a hacer y es mejor que tu simplemente… ¡Cállate!"

Rusia casi podía escuchar el rubor en las palabras de USA, lo que en cambio envió un sentimiento cálido hacia él, así que sonrió y su tono se hizo más suave.

"No he dicho nada, Alfred."

"Sí, bueno… como sea. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Así que vas a dejar a Kiku tranquilo o en serio patearé tu trasero, sé que lo que hizo fue algo de imbéciles y todavía no lo he perdonado por completo, pero no quiero que le andes haciendo nada."

"Mantendré mi promesa. Mientras él mantenga su palabra, me restringiré de infringirle daño de una forma u otra." – Le parecía increíblemente difícil, pero escuchar las palabras del muchacho lo hacía más soportable, incluso posible.

"Ugh… bueno… bien, supongo. Mira, voy a abordar en diez minutos así tengo que irme ya, solamente quería… revisar que todo estuviera bien contigo y asegurarme de que no te pusieras en modo psicópata de nuevo. Así que… sí, ya vuelvo a casa."

"¿En qué vuelo sales? Iré a buscarte al aeropuerto."

"Eso no es…"

"Iré a buscarte." – Gruñendo, USA terminó por darle la información de su vuelo. – "Gracias y que tengas un buen viaje, Lapushka, no puedo esperar para abrazarte de nuevo."

"…Suenas tan jodidamente cursi… y te estaré viendo dentro de poco, supongo. Adiós… Vanya." – USA cortó antes de que pudiera responder.

Con la sonrisa ensanchándose por segundo, Rusia cortó y dejó su teléfono a un lado. USA lo había elegido… Sí, le gustaba mucho cómo se escuchaba eso y de esa forma, sólo con esas simples palabras, su mal humor se derritió al instante.

**XXX**

Muy lejos de allí, USA apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal frío, esperando a que lo llamaran para abordar. Su rostro se encontraba de un rojo muy brillante. ¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas tan vergonzosas algunas veces? Sus ojos siguieron a un avión que estaba avanzando en la pista y por detrás pudo escuchar a alguien anunciando el abordaje. Se entretuvo por un momento mientras veía que el avión se preparaba para volar y finalmente se volteó, con el boleto firmemente en su mano.

El futuro no era una trampa, era una oportunidad, una aventura. Con anticipación y ansiedad bullendo en su estómago, USA decidió enfrentarlo a zancadas, sin importar lo que le lanzara. Él estaba preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Lapushka: "Patita" en ruso. Aunque no lo crean, este es en verdad un popular apodo cariñoso allá en Rusia y es súper lindo. xD

**Curiosidades sobre Japón:**

Harakiri: Es el antiguo ritual japonés en el que un samurái se… um, clava su propia espada en el estómago y muere, para recuperar su honor en frente de su maestro.

Y con esto comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para que termine la historia. ¡Uf! ¡Sí que ha sido un largo viaje!


	42. Chapter 42

Lamento mucho la demora en la traducción de la historia, simplemente no voy a decir las razones porque van a parecer puras excusas y no deseo importunarles con eso. Pero voy a subir tantos capítulos hoy como me sea posible para intentar enmendar la tardanza.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 42)<strong>

Cuando USA hubo bajado del avión, todo lo que quería hacer era caer en su cama y ya nunca levantarse de ella, su entusiasmo de hacía un rato se había apaciguado un poco, haciéndose a un lado para ser reemplazado por un fuerte deseo de dormir; había hecho muchos viajes por razones totalmente no increíbles en los últimos días y eso estaba empezando a desgastarlo. Suspirando con suavidad, reclamó su equipaje, ligeramente sorprendido de que Rusia no hubiera aparecido y…

Dos brazos envolvieron su cintura, mientras sentía el roce de unos labios en su nuca. Alfred se puso rígido por el roce repentino y dejó salir un aullido que atrajo la mirada de una cantidad vergonzosa de gente. De inmediato le dio un codazo a su atacante, volteándose con extrema rapidez.

"¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? ¿Estás intentando humillarme y provocarme un infarto al mismo tiempo?"

Sin responder inmediatamente, Rusia tomó el rostro de USA y le plantó un firme beso en los labios, sin preocuparse demasiado por las miradas extrañadas que ahora estaban recibiendo.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Alfred."

USA apartó a Rusia de sí mientras farfullaba incoherencias, nervioso por el asalto; para ese entonces ya debería estar acostumbrado, debería esperarlo incluso, pero estaba demasiado exhausto como para lidiar con el acoso sexual.

"Claro, claro. Por favor deja el manoseo, estoy cansaaaaaado. Voy a dormir para siempre y esta vez lo digo en serio."

"Estoy seguro de que fue un largo viaje." – Comenzó Rusia, por supuesto, ignorándolo (como siempre) y deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, jalándolo hacia sí mismo. – "Estoy tan feliz de que hayas neutralizado el problema."

"Sí, me hice cargo de todo." - ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo de esa forma? Hacía parecer que había matado a Kiku o algo así. – "Hablé con Kiku y aclaré las cosas con él más o menos; aunque no puedo entender una palabra de lo que dice ese tipo cuando usa todo ese lenguaje adornado."

"¿Más o menos…?" – A Rusia no le gustaba en particular esa manera de formular las palabras. – "Japón nos va a dejar tranquilos, ¿sí o no, Alfred? Ya te dije lo que iba a pasar si no lo hacía."

Le había tomado un tiempo, pero ya Rusia se había decidido por la perfecta maldición que conjurar en contra de Japón si continuaba siendo un problema. A la que, por supuesto, le seguirían unos pocos actos de trauma físico, solamente para que llegara el mensaje con éxito.

Ugh, no de nuevo… USA estiró el brazo y pinchó la mejilla del eslavo con fuerza.

"Y no olvides lo que dije que iba a hacerte si ibas tras de él. Y él lo hará, ¿okay? Él no… él solamente estaba preocupado por mi y no es como que va a estar súper aceptando nada de esto, pero tampoco pondrá ninguna trampa de nuevo."

"¡Jum!" – Rusia todavía quería lastimar a la pequeña nación; él era una distracción para Alfred. Sin embargo, simplemente se inclinó y besó su oreja ligeramente. – "Espero que no, por su bien."

"En serio, ¿por qué estás siendo tan meloso mientras dices cosas tan espeluznantes?" – Preguntó USA, intentando apartarlo con un ademán de la mano. – "¡Es en verdad desconcertante!"

"No estoy diciendo nada espeluznante, solamente estoy exponiendo los hechos," – Rusia no podía ver cómo es que estaba siendo espeluznante en ningún sentido. – "¿Y por qué no sería afectuoso contigo? Me gusta cuando las personas saben que me perteneces."

La mierda posesiva de nuevo, era en verdad irritante para USA; lo hacía recordar cómo había sido Inglaterra antes de que declarara su independencia, solo que con más factores espeluznantes y una apilada, subyacente tensión sexual por encima.

"No soy tuyo, ¿por qué dices cosas como esas? ¿Parezco un sombrero o algo así? La única forma en que llegara a ser tuyo, que no va a pasar nunca, es si estuvieras hurgando en actividades altamente inmorales e ilegales, como el tráfico humano y estoy totalmente desinteresado en pasar tiempo contigo si ese es el caso."

A su querido USA le encantaba tanto divagar.

"¿Por qué te compararías con un accesorio? Nunca he declarado ningún interés en llevarte encima de mí, especialmente no en mi cabeza."

"¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! Quiero decir, el único sombrero aquí es Mattie, que es el mío*. ¡Pero eso está fuera del punto! ¿Te das cuenta de eso que haces en lo que te enfocas en algo poco importante, de forma que puedas evadir el punto al que quiero llegar? Sí, tú haces eso. Todo el tiempo. Es muy fastidioso. Yo no soy de tu propiedad de ninguna manera, justo como yo nunca aclamaría que me perteneces."

Rusia parpadeó con perplejidad y permaneció mirándolo por un momento, para tomar luego su mano y tirar de ella; inclinando a su vez la cabeza de modo que estuvieran muy cerca.

"No me importaría si lo dijeras, mientras solamente sea en el contexto de una relación."

"…" - era el turno de USA para permanecer mirándolo – "¿En serio…? Pero, ¿qué demonios Iván? Vamos, estás matándome aquí, no quisiste decir eso. Apuesto a que si alguna vez dijera que me perteneces, me abrirías el labio con un golpe."

"Mmm, bueno, no creo que lo haría, aunque no puedo garantizar nada. Inténtalo alguna vez y lo descubriremos juntos." – Respondió Rusia, dándole a su mano un pequeño apretón.

"…Claro. Asombroso. Lo diré la próxima vez que esté de humor para una batalla… ¿Por qué sigues cambiando el tema? ¡Quiero que dejes de decir cosas como que te pertenezco!"

Rusia hizo otra pausa antes de volver a hablar, sonando casi irritado con él.

"Tú dijiste que me elegiste."

"Yo…" - un rubor coloreó las mejillas de USA inmediatamente y miró a un lado, evitando los ojos del otro. – "No quise decirlo como que… ¿Qué tiene que ver con…? Quiero decir, es como… Cuando dije eso quise decir…"

"¿Qué _quisiste _decir con eso?" – Preguntó Rusia, su sonrisa se hundió hasta casi convertirse en una línea recta horizontal.

USA se encontró a sí mismo sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin su permiso. Difícilmente podía creer que las había pronunciado.

"Yo… yo quiero decir… ¡Te estoy apoyando en esto, Iván! He elegido explorar… explorar algo entre nosotros dos y te he estado defendiendo a diestra y siniestra desde que tomé esa decisión y luego haces estas cosas que me hacen preguntarme si no estoy siendo solo un idiota después de todo y que estoy simplemente cometiendo un error y… ¿Y tenemos que hacer esto en público?"

Las personas estaban mirándolos. La línea recta en los labios de Rusia se curvó decididamente a un fruncimiento.

"El escenario no importa. ¿Estás diciendo que mis acciones provocan el que te hagas cuestionarte tu decisión?"

"No, mierda, no estoy diciendo eso, ¡Y sí, el escenario importa!" – Esto se estaba tornando incómodo, así que USA tomó por el brazo a Rusia y lo empujó a un lado donde al menos no eran el centro de atención de todas y cada una de las personas que pasaban por el área. Una vez que estuvieron en contra de una pared, USA bajó la voz y resumió la dolorosa discusión. – "No me gusta, ¿está bien? No me gusta ser aclamado como que le pertenezco a alguien que no sea a mí mismo y no me gusta cuando actúas tan celoso, incluso cuando no he hecho nada para ponerte de esa forma. Y en verdad no aprecio que amenaces a las personas que me importan, ¡Incluso si no te agradan, eso no te da derecho de actuar tan demente por mi!"

"¿Puedes culparme de estar tan irritado? Tus amigos y familia han sido bastante fastidiosos en todo este proceso."

"Oh, ¿y tu hermana no lo es? ¡Por lo menos Kiku, ni Arthur han intentado apuñalarte hasta la muerte! Y tú… ¡Tú no has hecho nada! ¡Me he encargado de todos y tú ni siquiera puedes lidiar con tu hermanita bebé! Ella ni siquiera es tan terrorífica, ella sólo actúa así de demente cuando estás tú cerca y sí, es específicamente cuando estás tú cerca, porque he estado con ella frente a frente y se ha comportado bien. He estado trabajando como un idiota y tú… tú solo… ¡Todo lo que has hecho es actuar completamente demente y de alguna forma me has convencido de darle a esto una oportunidad y has provocado que todos estos problemas se me subieran a la cabeza! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho para probar que esto te importa? ¡Por todo lo que sé, esto todavía sigue siendo un maldito experimento científico para ti!" – USA no se había dado cuenta de que había mantenido todo eso embotellado, pero se sentía mejor una vez que lo había dicho. De modo que todo lo que le quedó por hacer fue fulminar con la mirada a Iván en expectativa de una respuesta.

"No sé cómo puedes implicar tal cosa, me he doblado hacia delante y hacia atrás, para trabajar en el mantenimiento de una relación contigo; tal vez mis métodos han sido crudos en algunos momentos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un esfuerzo legítimo. ¿Y cómo puedo no estar celoso? Especialmente de Japón, con quien ya has tenido relaciones anteriormente, él ha llegado más allá de lo que yo he llegado contigo y han mantenido una relación más estable por un largo periodo de tiempo, ¿no se supone que deba sentirme amenazado?"

USA hizo una pausa mientras una pareja mayor pasaba a un lado y luego dejó salir su voz, esforzándose por sonar calmado.

"Puedo entender el sentirte… el sentirte inseguro o algo así, supongo… pero amenazarlo en apalearlo o romper sus huesos y… va mas allá del extremo. ¿Cómo podría convencerte de que él no es una amenaza para ti en lo más mínimo?"

Rusia miró al muchacho por un largo momento, antes de empujarlo con algo de violencia contra la pared, con una rodilla presionando su entrepierna, mientras se inclinaba a besar con furia a la joven nación. USA se puso rígido, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ya que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, mientras el eslavo lamía sus labios, para luego presionar su boca en contra de la oreja del muchacho.

"Ya hochu tebya attrahat.**"

Las palabras habían tardado un poco en procesar y cuando lo hicieron, provocaron que USA se pusiera muy rojo. Irritado, apretó sus dientes y empujó a Rusia lejos de sí, estirando el brazo con fuerza y conectándolo con la quijada del hombre de inmediato, antes de apartarse de él.

"¡Quítateme de encima, joder!"

Mientras el muchacho se alejaba de él echando humos, Rusia acarició su mentón y se apresuró a perseguirlo, halándolo bruscamente del brazo cuando lo hubo alcanzado.

"¿Y por qué no? Tú has dormido con Japón y mientras nosotros estamos en este estado de ser… 'amigos con derechos' no quieres tener sexo conmigo."

Unas pocas personas más se voltearon a lanzarles más miradas extrañas, mientras USA haló su brazo para zafarse del agarre del eslavo.

"¡Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? ¡Grítalo al mundo, ¿por qué no lo haces? Oh, espera ¡Ya lo hiciste cuando le mandaste a todo el mundo ese maldito fax que prácticamente comenzó todo este desastre! ¡Y no necesito justificar por qué o por qué no quiero tener sexo contigo, Iván! No es como si no quisiera tenerlo nunca, pero cuando actúas de esta forma… ¡Solamente estás siendo un pendejo y no quiero! ¿Y por qué es que cuando algo te molesta nunca lo dejas ir y sigues presionando hasta el límite; pero nunca respondes a mis preguntas o reaccionas a lo que quiero hacerte llegar? ¡Es lo que estaba mencionando antes! ¡Yo solo… no puedo hacer esto si no va a ser más balanceado entre nosotros dos!" – USA frotaba su frente, mientras Rusia bajaba la mirada para observarlo en silencio. – "…simplemente no puedo, ¿okay? Así que… piensa en ello por un momento y déjame en paz. Estoy cansado."

Otro momento de silencio pasó entre ellos, en el que USA aprovechó para ajustar sus anteojos y hundir las manos en los bolsillos. Con un vago encogimiento de hombros comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo, sintiendo, más que escuchando o viendo, a Rusia encaminándose detrás de él.

No es como que estuviera intentando estar malhumorado, pero a veces Rusia era demasiado intenso incluso para él y toda esta situación lo estaba llenando de ansiedad de cualquier forma. Él no quería ser utilizado para luego ser dejado como un idiota y a pesar de que reconocía el hecho de que el hombre había logrado hacer unos esfuerzos definitivos de su parte para mejorar su comportamiento, una gran parte de su relación hasta ahora venía derivada por el hecho de que Rusia seguía presionando y presionando hasta que USA… ¿Simplemente se estaba derrumbando bajo presión? La visita a Japón pareció haberle aclarado muchos sentimientos, pero de repente estaba siendo sumergido en la duda y se preguntaba si Japón algún día sería lo suficientemente malicioso como para decirle "Te lo dije" o si lo llegaría a leer en los ojos del asiático al menos.

"_Solamente estoy intentando arreglarlo de todas formas. ¿Por qué debería ahogarme en estos ridículos sentimientos?"_

Ridículo… ¿Todavía estaba intentando arreglar a Rusia? No… no, no lo estaba. No parecía que así lo fuera de todas formas. Más que nada, parecía ser él el que estaba siendo roto en pedazos, pieza por pieza. Siendo expuesto, volviéndose vulnerable. Eso lo aterraba.

Los dos salieron del aeropuerto sin decir una sola palabra, para alcanzar un taxi que los llevaría hasta su casa. USA continuó mirando por la ventana del auto en todo el camino, pudiendo ver de rato en rato el reflejo de Rusia observándolo. De modo que pretendió no haberlo visto y se acomodó en su asiento.

Cuando por fin hubieron llegado, USA tiró a un lado su bolso.

"Voy a acostarme."

Se encontró a sí mismo haciendo una pausa para escuchar una respuesta de Rusia, pero no obtuvo ninguna, de modo que sin siquiera una mirada de reojo (aunque estaba tentado) escapó hacia su habitación. Demonios, odiaba ser siempre observado por todos los girasoles. Tirándose en la cama, volteó su espalda de modo que no pudiera ver las flores y se quitó los zapatos con los pies, antes de poner a Texas gentilmente en la mesilla y hundir la cara contra la almohada, intentando dormir.

**XXX**

Rusia se encontraba mirando el tablero de ajedrez que había preparado, con sus ojos vagando a cada lado cuidadosamente antes de mover un peón blanco y luego de otra pausa pensativa, movió un caballo negro. A él le gustaba este juego; sabía las reglas, cómo trabajaba cada pieza, cuando era mejor tomar algunas piezas y cuando era mejor perder otras: el ajedrez era un juego que él podía ganar con extrema facilidad.

Con una expresión seria hizo que sus piezas blancas se adelantaran en la ofensiva, defendiendo con las negras; este juego él lo entendía muy bien… era este nuevo 'juego' que estaba practicando el que lo confundía. Él no sabía las reglas o la forma apropiada de 'jugar'; cada vez que se sentía confiado en que estaba cercano a una victoria, se le resbalaba entre los dedos, dejándolo perplejo. Era en verdad difícil y más que frustrante, aún así, la vaga noción de descartar a su actual compañero e intentar jugar con alguien más, tal vez una movida lógica, era siempre rechazada con violencia.

Haciendo jaque mate al rey negro, Rusia lo hizo caer con desgana. Este nuevo juego dolía… ¿Por qué dolía tanto? No solía hacerlo, Rusia no podía entenderlo en lo absoluto. Si tan solo USA pudiera entender cuanto él _en verdad_ se estaba esforzando, por mucho que el muchacho pensara lo contrario.

**XXX**

Luego de haber entrado y salido de un ligero sueño por casi una hora, USA se volteó para mirar sin expresión alguna el techo; quería hablar con alguien… pero Japón e Inglaterra estaban algo fuera de alcance, considerando todas las cosas que habían pasado. ¿A quién más podría…? Oh, sí.

Escarbando por entre sus bolsillos, logró sacar su teléfono, marcando un número y esperando a que respondieran, mientras se peinaba hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos para apartarlo de su frente. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a responderle la contestadora, alguien finalmente contestó.

"¿H-Hola? ¿Alfred?"

"Heeey, Mattie… ¿Cómo estás?" – Su voz salió suave, ligeramente más monótona de lo normal.

"¿Oh? Yo, um, simplemente estoy bien." - ¿Canadá tenía que sonar tan sorprendido de que hubiera preguntado? – "¿Cómo… cómo estás?"

"Eh… Yo estoy, mmm…" - no mal de por sí, tampoco bien. – "Estoy en el medio."

"…Ya veo. ¿Está todo bien?" – En la voz de Canadá se escuchaba la inflexión perfecta de preocupación y USA lo amaba por eso.

"No. Ven a verme, quiero hablar contigo y estoy cansado de viajar. Lo he estado haciendo mucho últimamente."

"¿Justo ahora?" – Escuchó preguntar a Canadá luego de que hubiera dejado escapar un ligero suspiro. – "Yo… un segundo." – Pudo escuchar a su hermano hablar suavemente, sin entender las palabras que decía – "Disculpa eso. Um, quiero decir, si en verdad es urgente…"

"¿Por favor, Mattie? No tiene que ser en este segundo, pero quiero verte, así que ven. Necesito hablar con alguien."

"Estamos hablando ahora, ¿no es así?"

"No me refiero a eso. Vaaaamooosss, ven a verme, ¿por favor? Solamente por, como, un día. Te necesito para apoyo emocional y no es como que estuvieras haciendo nada de todas formas." – Como, ¿de qué se tendría que preocupar, además de un ocasional alce perdido?

Canadá dudaba que su hermano pudiera sentirlo echando humo en la otra mitad de la línea y estaba seguro de que tampoco le importaría si en verdad pudiera hacerlo.

"Apoyo emocional… Bien. Iré mañana, pero tienes que mirar la final de la Copa Stanley y animar a mis equipos."

"¡Pero qué buen hermano eres! Te estoy rogando desde el fondo de mi corazón y tú pones condiciones, es muy cruel de tu parte. Pero si debo hacerlo, incluso me vestiré con una franela que tenga una gran y estúpida hoja de maple en el pecho." – Pft, como si eso fuera a pasar.

"No me hagas lastimarte Al… detente… ¡No, no te daré el teléfono! Solo un… ¿Quieres que pregunte qué?…pero… Ok, ese es un buen punto. Hey, Alfred. ¿Rusia… Rusia todavía está quedándose en tu casa?"

"…Sí."

"¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablarme?"

"…Tal vez."

"¿Va a lastimarme si lo hago?" – USA hizo una pausa para reconsiderar la hostilidad que Rusia parecía tener con todos a los que amaba y conocía, para luego recordar algo.

"Nah, él dice que tienes como que… consideración especial o algo así, porque eres mi hermano. Como que el verdadero. Estarás bien, hermano."

"Ya veo…" - Sin embargo, se pudo escuchar la inseguridad en la voz de Canadá. – "Está bien… te veré mañana, Al."

"Gracias, Mattie, esto significa mucho para mí, en verdad." – Solamente necesitaba a alguien, alguien con quien poder hablar y en quien confiara. Necesitaba tener una opinión de una persona compresiva, pero de alguna forma más imparcial.

"Te veré entonces, ¿okay?" – la voz de Canadá se había hecho más suave – "Adiós, Al."

"Sí, te veré entonces, adiós."

USA terminó la llamada, escondió el teléfono bajo su almohada y cerró los ojos de nuevo; se sentía un poco mejor ahora que había llamado a Canadá y lo había convencido de que fuera a su casa. Inglaterra presionaba mucho y Japón hablaba en metáforas; nadie era más brutalmente honesto con USA que Canadá.

Ahora que lo pensaba… alguien más estaba con su hermano, ¿no es así? USA consideró con vaguedad quién podría ser, luego pensó que probablemente haya sido ese oso suyo y dejó el tema en paz.

**XXX**

Canadá hundió el teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo; su problemático hermano, siempre estaba metiéndose en desastres. Aún así, se sentía un poco feliz de que le pidiera ir a su casa, el ser reconocido y valorado de esa forma era…

Francia rió y rompió su momento de concentración.

"Así que el ruso está todavía con él, ¿uh? Encuentro bastante difícil creerte, cuando me dices que él está completamente en contra de la relación, cuando todo indica que ellos están juntos."

"Bueno… Bueno... ¡Él lo estaba la última vez que vino! No sé cómo están las cosas ahora, pero él se resistía en ese tiempo, tal vez… bueno, creo que lo descubriré mañana. ¿Por qué te importa de todas formas? No es tu asunto."

"¡Oh, pero sí lo es, mon cher, sí lo es! Todavía tengo una apuesta que aclarar con España. ¿Dices que vas a ir mañana? Entonces voy contigo." – Respondió Francia sorbiendo de su vino, estando el tema completamente decidido por lo que a él respectaba.

"P-pero… ¡Pero a ti no te invitaron! Y no creo que Alfred quiera que estés allá y Rusia…"

"A Rusia no le va a importar, él mismo vino hacía moi en busca de consejo después de todo. – Le atajó Francia con aire de suficiencia. – "Voy a ir y punto y no le vayas diciendo que lo haré ¡Será una encantadora sorpresa! Ahora, nada de molestarte."

Canadá suspiró exasperado, pensando que en verdad era una muy, muy mala idea, pero no es como que Francia iba a escucharlo, ni como que lo haya hecho alguna vez. Si las cosas van mal, seguramente sería sólo su funeral.

"Muy bien, pero no me culpes si algo termina…"

"Te preocupas demasiado, Matthieu. Ah, pero recuérdame, ¿qué clase de girasoles le envió Rusia a América para acá? ¿De los grandes girasoles o los pequeños?"

"Um, de los grandes de tallo largo." – Aunque, ¿por qué eso era importante? Canadá no lo sabía.

Sin embargo Francia dejó salir una risita en contra del borde de su copa de cristal, antes de sorber un poco más de vino.

"Pero qué apropiado para él."

**XXX**

Mientras estaba en un estado de sopor, USA estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría con lentitud; su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, pero no se permitió a sí mismo mostrar ninguna otra reacción. No quería que Rusia intentara hablar con él, pero tampoco se sentía con ganas de decirle que se fuera.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y se tensó aún más, su aprensión se incrementó cuando sintió el peso de Rusia en la cama. El otro se había deslizado más cerca y luego se quedó acostado a su lado. USA mordió la parte de adentro de su labio inferior, esperando, desafiando en silencio a Rusia de que intentara tocarlo.

La anticipación dio sus frutos cuando sintió que el eslavo se acercaba más a él y agarró el material de su franela en la espalda. Solo estaba esperando… esperaba que Rusia intentara manosearlo, abrazarlo o algo así: lo golpearía el segundo que lo hiciera. Pero esta vez no vino nada más, en su lugar solamente sintió la presión de la frente del hombre en contra de su espalda, acariciándola con ella con gentileza, mientras seguía aferrado a su franela como un niño.

"Lo intentaré con más ahínco, Alfred." – Murmuró muy suavemente. – "Te lo probaré. Yo…"

¿Probar qué? USA esperó a que Rusia terminara la oración, que finalmente deslizara sus brazos a su alrededor o que se rodara al otro lado. Pero no lo hizo. Luego de un rato, al fin el eslavo murmuró casi demasiado suave para escuchar.

"Voy a hacer que deje de doler."

Pero para ese momento, USA ya se había dormido esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

Ya hochu tebya attrahat: "Quiero cogerte", "Quiero tener sexo contigo" en ruso.

**Nota cultural:**

Cuando Alfred dice que Canadá es su sombrero y él los pantalones, es porque los estadounidense siempre bromean con que si miran el mapa de estos dos países, parece como si Canadá fuera el sombrero de USA. Esta es una broma bastante popular con estos dos en Hetalia y la he visto muchas veces entre las fanáticas.

Parece que estos dos no pueden pasar uno o dos días sin discutir, ¿eh? ¡Bueno ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, cuando Mattie vuelva a hacer su aparición junto con Francis!


	43. Chapter 43

El formato en este capítulo va a estar un poco diferente, no va a ser estilo guión, sino que va a ser la traducción más literal a la de la historia en sí. Era un experimento para ver cómo salía la cosa, pero no me gusta, parece como... confuso a la hora de leerlo, así que los próximos capítulos tendrán el formato que he mantenido durante toda la historia, si eso no les molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos (Capítulo 43)<strong>

Despertar pareció ser una faena el próximo día, todos los movimientos de USA eran lentos y perezosos. Su mente revoloteaba al borde de la conciencia mucho antes de que se molestara en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, se sintieron pesados, de modo que se vio obligado a cerrarlos por otros cinco minutos antes de que estuvieran dispuestos a cooperar. Cuando pudo abrirlos, comenzó a frotarlos atontadamente mientras se sentaba. ¿Qué hora era…?

Buscando alrededor de sí mismo por el teléfono sin frutos, USA gruñó antes de recordar que lo había dejado debajo de la almohada, de modo que se apresuró a sacarlo para revisar la hora: era alrededor de las once. Debatiendo si iba a enfrentar el día noblemente o solo lo gastaría acostado, decidió a regañadientes levantarse de la cama; después de todo Canadá no le había dicho a qué hora iba a llegar (y el nunca le dio un horario tampoco), de modo que debía estar preparado para su llegada.

USA permaneció mirando a la nada por un largo tiempo, preparándose mentalmente. Y sin pensarlo siquiera, sus ojos se deslizaron al otro lado de la cama, el cual estaba vacío. Ayer había sido… el muchacho pasó sus dedos por las hebras de sus cabellos, antes de recoger a Texas y ponérselos. Nuevo día, nueva perspectiva… o algo así.

Mientras USA entraba en la sala de estar, encontró a Rusia mirando algunos papeles oficiales. No sabía cómo reaccionar, habían estado peleando el día anterior, pero no era el tipo de pelea en el que habían jurado nunca más hablarse o algo y el recordaba lo que el eslavo había dicho la noche pasada; incluso si era ligeramente vago. "…'nos Días"

Rusia miró hacia arriba, en el rostro cuidadosamente compuesta esa expresión infantil de la que USA estaba tan acostumbrado. "Buenos días. ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera algo de comer?"

Esto se sentía muy normal… y por eso también se sentía muy incómodo. "Nah, voy a hacer esa cosa del cereal hoy. Eh… de todas formas gracias."

"Mmm, muy bien." Dijo Rusia, sin añadir más antes de mirar de nuevo sus papeles.

USA no sabía qué emociones sentir en ese punto, de modo que fue a la cocina a tomar algo de cereal. De seguro que era un alimento básico. Una vez compró los Lucky Charms y separó todos los malvaviscos antes de tirar el resto, pero Inglaterra lo encontró con las manos en la masa y lo llamó asqueroso. Esa era la mejor parte del cereal de todas formas, todo el mundo lo sabía.

USA entró de nuevo en la sala, observando a Rusia, mientras se encontraba comiendo el cereal de pie. "…Matthew vendrá hoy dentro de un rato."

Rusia ni siquiera levantó la mirada. "¿Quién?"

"Ya sabes… Um, Canadá, mi hermano." Dijo USA antes de tomar una cucharada de cereal, deteniendo un hilillo de leche que resbalaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios con la cuchara.

Finalmente los ojos violetas del mayor miraron hacia arriba para observarlo. "¿Quisieras que me fuera por un tiempo?"

¿De dónde había venido eso? "Eh, no… quiero decir, en verdad no me importa. Si quieres, puedes… puedes quedarte. Simplemente pensé que podía decirte y… bueno, no seas malo con él."

"¿Y por qué sería malo con él?" La pregunta pareció ser una realmente seria.

¿Tal vez porque había sido malo con todos los demás? "Um… no lo sé. Mira, solamente estaba diciendo, ¿ok?"

Asintiendo una vez, Rusia regresó a sus papeles, haciendo que USA rodara los ojos y caminara de vuelta a la cocina para terminar su tazón de cereal en la mesa. Bueno, perdón por darle avances. Pendejo. Una vez que hubo terminado, lanzó el tazón en el lavaplatos y regresó a la sala. "Me voy a dar una ducha."

Rusia solamente asintió una vez. "Muy bien."

"...Claro." Todo era tan jodidamente incómodo ahora y no es como que fuera su culpa, así que no se iba a disculpar y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto, pensaba el muchacho, mientras salía de la habitación para ducharse y vestirse.

Esperando un momento, Rusia recogió todos los papeles y los hizo a un lado. Todavía podía sentir ese insistente dolor en el pecho y parecía intensificarse cuando USA estaba cerca. No tenía idea de qué se trataba, pero era desagradable y le hacía desear que su corazón cayera para ver si había algo malo con él, pero hacía algún tiempo que no había hecho eso.

En una nota más optimista, USA parecía menos hostil con él esa mañana, tal vez podría hacer algo para mejorar el humor del norteamericano. Rusia permaneció pensando sobre ello; no quería hacer nada que lo irritara y por alguna razón sus regalos con flores tendían a molestar al otro. Tal vez… en ese momento el eslavo recordó cómo USA se había animado cuando fueron por algo de helado. Tal vez helado entonces.

Rusia se levantó y alisó su abrigo. Muy bien entonces, helado sería.

**XXX**

Caminando por la isla de helados en el supermercado, Rusia estaba impresionado con la inmensa cantidad de elecciones que había, era tan excesivo, siempre tan excesivo; tanto como para ser difícil elegir uno. Su paseo le llevó un poco más allá, hasta que llegó a la sección de las paletas, comenzó a voltearse y luego se detuvo; era probable que a USA también le gustaran y honestamente, no le molestaría viendo al muchacho comiendo una.

Abriendo la puerta de cristal, una ráfaga de aire congelado salió hacia él y sin siquiera haberse inmutado, simplemente estiró el brazo y alcanzo una caja de colores tan brillantes que casi era doloroso para la vista. Le parecía que valía la pena intentarlo, de modo que miró la caja para ver si encontraba alguna señal de ser libre de azúcar o si tenía alguno de los letreros de salud; la meta era encontrar el que fuera el más insano posible: agua con saborizantes y colorantes artificiales. La caja le pareció que alcanzaba el estándar que buscaba, así que la colocó entre su brazo y su torso con cuidado, antes de dirigirse a la cajera. Perfecto.

**XXX**

Cuando USA hubo salido de la ducha, Rusia había desaparecido por completo, no es que le importara ni nada. Así que él probablemente había decidido que no quería lidiar con su hermano. Bien por él. Mejor para Mattie de todas formas.

Le había llegado un texto de Canadá, advirtiéndole sobre el hecho de que llegaría dentro de poco, incluso sus textos parecían tímidos de alguna manera. Era algo tierno. USA terminó de arreglarse, para lanzarse al sofá y esperar, sintiéndose impaciente. En verdad detestaba esperar.

Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, se puso de pie. Así que ya era tiempo. Aunque no fue su hermano el que entró en la casa (quien habría tocado, se vino a dar cuenta un poco tarde) sino Rusia. "Oh… volviste"

Rusia parpadeó con sorpresa hacia él y luego se volteó para cerrar la puerta. "¿Mmm? Pensé que no te importaba que estuviera aquí."

"No, quiero decir, solamente pensé que habías…"

Haciendo a un lado el momento incómodo, Rusia extendió hacia el muchacho la caja que había comprado. "¿Te gustaría comer una paleta?"

USA permaneció mirando la caja sin expresión alguna por un momento, antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Pero, ¿qué demonios hombre? ¿Elegiste, como que, bastante al azar? ¿Escuchaste que mi hermano venía y decidiste que necesitábamos paletas para celebrar? Las panquecas habrían sido una mejor elección. Ah… eres tan extraño algunas veces."

Lanzándole una mirada un tanto exasperada, Rusia continuó manteniendo la caja estirada en frente del muchacho. "Para ti… los compré para ti. Olvidé que tu hermano venía"

"Pero te acabo de decir que venía"

"Y lo olvidé," dijo Rusia, agitando la caja y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. "¿No te gustan?"

En verdad Rusia era la persona más extraña que hubiera conocido, sin embargo, divertido a pesar de todo, finalmente USA tomó la caja. "No, en verdad me gustan mucho. Gracias… um, ¿quieres uno?"

Rusia hizo una pausa antes de asentir, personalmente no le interesaba si era de una manera o de otra. "Da, tomaré una"

USA hurgó de inmediato dentro de la caja, seleccionando dos y ofreciéndoselas al hombre. "Muy bien, voy a poner estas en el refrigerador. Aguanta esas hasta que regrese… Pft, paletas"

Aunque Rusia no había esperado una reacción tan extraña, no era una mala; USA al menos parecía divertido. Sin pensar demasiado en ello, dejó una de las paletas en la mesilla y comenzó a destapar el plástico de la que restaba, la cuál era roja; quizás de sabor patilla o cereza. Le dio unas cuantas lamidas y pensó que no estaba mal para ser agua congelada de sabor artificial.

USA entró de nuevo en la habitación sintiéndose un poco emocionado, las paletas le hacían recordar los días de verano, con un sol tan caliente que parecía imposible respirar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lamer dos docenas de aquellos dulces congelados. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que Rusia estaba haciendo, chilló indignado y se apresuró a agarrar con brusquedad el brazo del hombre.

La paleta casi se le caía de las manos y la acción en general hizo que Rusia alzara las cejas por la sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Ocurrió algo malo, Alfred?"

"¿Qué si hay algo malo, que si hay algo malo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No se supone que comieras el rojo! ¡El rojo era mío! ¡Yo saqué el púrpura para ti!" El color púrpura combinaba con sus ojos después de todo.

"¿Púrpura? Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta de que lo buscabas por los diferentes… colores" ¿No era por los sabores por los que se distinguían? ¿O era que USA simplemente usaba los colores para diferenciar los sabores?

"¡Bueno claro que sí! No puedo creer que tomaras el rojo. ¡Lo harías, es que totalmente lo harías! Ugh, ni siquiera puedo… ¡Todos saben que el rojo es el mejor!"

¿Eso quería decir que USA le había dado un sabor que no era el mejor a propósito? Pero entonces algo se le ocurrió. "¿El rojo es el mejor?"

"¡Duh! ¡Todos saben eso!" En serio, las rojas son los mejores, las paletas púrpuras no eran malas tampoco, pero las rojas iban primero. ¡Y este bastardo había pasado la boca encima de toda la paleta!

Sin embargo, a pesar de los pensamientos del más joven, la sonrisa de Rusia se había ensanchado. "¿No es ese el apodo por el que me tienes en tu teléfono? Soy el mejor, ¿da? USA está obsesionado amorosamente en secreto con el "rojo", eso explica tantas cosas de la Guerra Fría"

El muchacho se sonrojó una vez que se dio cuenta de la falla que había tenido su pronunciación de las palabras. "¡N-no-oh! ¡Eso solamente se aplica a las paletas! ¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras con tu malvada lógica comunista!"

Con una risita, Rusia estiró el brazo de modo que la paleta miraba en dirección a USA "Si la quieres, entonces tenla"

USA volteó la cara de inmediato. "¡No, ya no la quiero!

"Pero América, tú mismo dijiste que era lo mejor. Aquí, solamente tómala. Abre la boca" dijo Rusia, presionando la paleta en los labios de USA.

El muchacho solamente estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se alejó un poco del eslavo, golpeando el extremo del sofá y manteniéndose equilibrado por poco antes de caerse. "¡Dije que no!"

"Vamos Alfred, tu dijiste que lo querías, ¿da? Es el sabor que más te gusta, así que tómalo." Completamente divertido ahora, Rusia se acercó más a USA e intentó presionar la paleta a sus labios una vez más.

"¡D-Detente! ¡Está pegajosa… y me vas a ahogar si me la metes en la boca!" dijo USA, intentando empujar a Rusia a un lado, sonrojado mientras sentía cómo el hombre frotaba la paleta en su mejilla "¡Y está muy fría!"

Finalmente el muchacho empujó a Rusia y la paleta conoció su muerte en el piso. "Mira lo que es hecho Alfred, me la rompiste."

"¡¿TE LA ROMPIÓ?" La puerta se abrió de repente, para dejar ver a un horrorizado Francia en ella y a Canadá forzado bajo su brazo, con una mano encima de la boca de la pobre nación más joven, mientras el gemelo luchaba por salir del agarre del francés, pareciendo muy nervioso.

Todos se miraron por un momento, hasta que Francia finalmente se dio cuenta de la paleta en el suelo y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, gracias a Dios, pensé que estabas hablando de su…"

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, fenómeno?" interrumpió de inmediato USA, sonrojándose aún más de lo que lo estaba haciendo antes, avergonzado hasta más no poder por el pensamiento del francés y por haber sido encontrado en aquella situación en absoluto.

¿Y por cuánto tiempo se había mantenido parado escuchando en la puerta como un acosador espeluznante?

Los pensamientos de USA fueron hechos a un lado por la sonrisa placentera que le lanzaba Francia. "Matthieu me invitó"

Canadá hizo un sonido de indignación y pudo finalmente salir del agarre del mayor. "¡Y-Yo no lo hice! Tú te invitaste a ti mismo ¡No mientas!"

Al escuchar la acusación del joven gemelo, Francia sólo rió y sacudió la mano para dejar a un lado el problema. "Es lo mismo al final. ¡Ya estoy aquí!"

USA por su parte lo fulminó con la mirada, al escuchar el comentario. "Bueno, pon tu trasero del otro lado de esa puerta de una vez, nadie te invitó excepto tú mismo."

Pero por supuesto, Francia ya se encontraba adentrándose más profundo en la sala, mirando a su alrededor y observando con desprecio condescendiente a todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. "Tu hogar te define perfectamente, Amérique."

"…Mattie, ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo a la cocina por un momento? Tenemos paletas si quieres, Francia, ¿quieres una de las amarillas?"

Francia le dirigió una sonrisa apretada como toda respuesta antes de siquiera hablar. "Non, estoy bien, gracias y no creo que ni siquiera deba molestarme en pedir algo de vino, sé que jamás tendrías algo tan refinado."

Ooooh, iba a golpear tan fuerte a Francia en la boca… "Mattie. Ahora."

Pareciendo un tanto dolorido, Canadá se apresuró a cruzar la habitación para ir al lado de su hermano, quien tomó con un poco de brusquedad la paleta púrpura olvidada y rápidamente lo haló para sacarlo de la habitación. Francia y Rusia se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. "¿Comment vas-tu?"

Rusia simplemente le dirigió una mirada aburrida. "Bien ¿Y tú?"

Francia hizo un puchero antes de dirigirse al sofá y sentarse en él, evadiendo con cuidado la paleta caída. "¿Sabes? Extraño cuando hablabas francés todo el tiempo"

"Da, bueno, eso fue hace algún tiempo"

Suspirando un tanto melodramáticamente, Francia sacudió la cabeza a los lados. "El lenguaje se ha rebajado a una moda pobremente refinada en estos tiempos*" le dio unas cuantas palmaditas al cojín que estaba a su lado para que el hombre se sentara, pero Rusia lo ignoró y permaneció de pie. "Tengo una pregunta que hacerte acerca de tu relación con América, si no te molesta responderme"

La sonrisa de Rusia se torció ligeramente, para luego volverse de un dulce enfermizo. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería lo que quieres saber?"

Como toda respuesta, Francia lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. "¿De quién fue el consejo amoroso que más te resultó útil cuando estabas cortejando a América?"

La pregunta no pareció haber inmutado a Rusia en lo más mínimo y menos cuando respondió sin ningún tipo de duda. "El de Italia"

"¡Ajá…ah…! Ah…" No el suyo, ni siquiera el de España, pero el de… "¿Italia?"

"Italia"

"Ah…"

"Da, él me ha sido de mucha ayuda" afirmó Rusia, doblándose para recoger el dulce del suelo. "Me temo que los otros consejos solo me hacían meterme en problemas"

"Ya… veo…" Francia parecía maravillosamente dejado a un lado. Tendría que llamar a España para decirle la noticia más tarde, al menos no tendría que pagar ningún dinero, ni tampoco el español, quien parecía no poder hacerlo de todas formas.

Ignorando los pensamientos del otro, Rusia se enderezó con la paleta rota en las manos. "Regresaré en un momento, voy a tirar esto a la basura."

"Por supuesto, no te detengas por mí."

El ruso solo asintió, antes de comenzar a salir de la habitación.

"¡…No me interesa, debiste haberle dicho que no!" USA se encontraba en esos momentos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy irritada en el rostro.

Su gemelo parecía completamente miserable en cambio. "Él no escucha a nadie y lo sabes, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Ya dije que lo siento"

Justo en ese momento Rusia entró en la cocina, de modo que USA lo miró por encima del hombro de su hermano. "Hey, ¿Te apetece golpear a Francia en la cara? Tienes total permiso."

Rusia se acercó al lavaplatos para lanzar el dulce allí, antes de enjuagar sus manos. "No, está bien"

La negativa hizo que USA alzara sus brazos con frustración. "¿Por qué es que amenazas en atacar a todo el mundo, menos a él?"

Secando sus manos, Rusia finalmente se volteó hacia él y le sonrió plácidamente. "Sé que lo odias, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme."

"Oh, por todos los recórcholis hinchados" rezongó USA entre dientes. Era la única vez que no le iba a importar… "Okay Mattie, creo que te voy a perdonar esta vez, pero en serio… al menos habría sido buena una advertencia. Algo refinado, ¿eh? Le voy a mostrar qué tan refinado está mi puño, vamos a ver si eso le gusta."

Canadá dejó escapar un suave suspiró ante las palabras de su hermano. "¡Ya, lo siento! ¿Podemos simplemente… intentar seguir adelante a pesar de esto?"

"Sí, sí" Aunque, ¿cómo es que USA iba a poder hablar con Canadá estando Rusia y Francia junto a ellos?... Tal vez deberían salir a dar un paseo o algo. "No hagamos esperar al príncipe sapo entonces."

Canadá y Rusia siguieron al muchacho, quien se sentó del lado opuesto de Francia, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Canadá actuaba como un amortiguador, tomando su lugar cerca de Francia e inmediatamente se acercó más al francés, presionándose contra él, mientras Rusia tomaba asiento entre los dos gemelos. No le cabía ninguna duda en su mente, de que el hombre se habría sentado encima de él si no se hubiera hecho a un lado. Hasta ahora, no había reconocido su existencia ni la primera vez, aunque eso era mejor que estar en su mira…

El grupo estaba un poco apretado con todos los cuatro en el sofá, pero USA se rehusaba a acomodarse, Rusia simplemente no se movería, Canadá estaba inmovilizado por completo donde estaba y Francia estaba bastante cómodo mientras estaba siendo apretado contra alguien más.

Y el inevitable silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos. Las cosas que USA quería decir definitivamente no eran para mantenerlas en una discusión pública y ahora se encontraba de mal humor porque Canadá había traído a Francia, cuando él sabía que quería hablar con él en privado. Incluso si el francés había sido el que se había presionado en la casa de forma tan grosera.

Canadá se había aclarado la garganta, pero en realidad no tenía nada que decir; se sentía realmente intimidado de estar sentado al lado de Rusia, a pesar de lo que había dicho USA acerca de estar a salvo. Todo lo que podía esperar era que aquello terminara bien y en paz… de alguna manera.

Francia miró alrededor, sintiéndose aburrido ya que había descubierto la chocante verdad. Necesitaba entretenimiento. "Extraño, pensé que vería su casa repleta de girasoles, pero no parece que hubiera ninguno."

"Oh, están en la habitación" respondió Rusia con ánimo. Aunque esos estaban comenzando a morir, tendría que darle a USA unos nuevos pronto.

Dicho norteamericano le dio un codazo cuando hubo hablado. Como si Francia necesitara saber algo así. Pero el hombre parecía estar encantado. "Ah, por supuesto, las flores están mejor en las habitaciones. ¿Y me dejarías hacerte un cumplido por la excelente elección en simbolismo, regalándole a América girasoles?"

Rusia parpadeó con rapidez y arqueó la cabeza, mirando a Francia confundido. "¿…Qué?"

Francia rió con ligereza. "Oh, ya sabes… el que le dieras girasoles de tallo largo. El significado detrás de esas flores le quedan perfectamente a nuestro Alfred: Lealtad, constancia, orgullo y arrogancia. ¿A quién le vienen mejor esas palabras que a él?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, solamente roto por la risita de Francia, al tiempo que USA comenzaba a apretar los dientes y Rusia parecía un poco estresado por las palabras del hombre. "Yo… no sabía que los girasoles simbolizaban eso."

"¿Oh? Eso es decepcionante. ¡En verdad pensé que eras de lo más astuto! Bueno, supongo que es mucho esperar que las demás personas estén versadas en el lenguaje de las flores. ¿Me pregunto si América sabe el significado de su propia flor nacional? Siempre he estado curioso de ello, ya que parece muy fuera de lugar para él. Probablemente fue una falta de creatividad, ¿oui? '¡Denme la rosa, esa es una flor que conozco!' ¡Estoy bromeando! Pero me estoy apartando de lo que quería decir, los girasoles son bastante interesantes. En arte, ellos son usados constantemente para retratar capricho, o pasiones tontas."

Francia rió por lo bajo de nuevo, bastante divertido con toda la situación. Por su parte Canadá se hundió más en el mueble, estando más y más aterrorizado de estar en medio de Rusia y Francia, mientras observaba cómo el humor de Rusia se hacía cada vez más oscuro y el aire se tornaba claramente mucho más frío de lo normal. Canadá prácticamente podía escuchar los 'kolkolkolkol' que probablemente venían y rezaba en silencio porque su estatus de invisibilidad le fuera útil por primera vez en su vida.

Francia parecía bastante despistado del cambio de disposición en el humor del eslavo. "Es una elección curiosa, pero que de alguna forma le van bien, después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho. Hay algo incluso poético en ello."

Rusia pensó que debería muy bien golpear a Francia después de todo. El primer 'kol' había salido de sus labios, cuando USA interrumpió afiladamente. "Me gustan."

Tres cabezas se voltearon hacia él. USA ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlos de regreso, ya que parecía muy entretenido mirando al frente. "Los girasoles. Quiero decir, siendo sinceros, nosotros tuvimos nuestros problemas al principio, ya que eran subordinados del Demonio de los Girasoles y todo, pero ya hicimos nuestras paces. Y sí, yo diría que esas cosas me van perfectamente bien: soy un tipo algo leal y orgulloso como el demonio y creo que todos saben eso. ¿Así que por qué no te callas la jodida boca, antes de hablar cosas que a nadie le interesan? Y para tu información, sé exactamente lo que mi flor nacional representa; además de su fuerte asociación con el amor y el romance, las rosas rojas representan el coraje, el respeto y la pasión. Pendejo."

Al dejar salir todas esas palabras, USA se levantó con brusquedad, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su gemelo. "Matthew, levántate. Nos vamos a dar un paseo. Ahora."

Un poco aliviado de estar escapando, Canadá se retorció hasta salir de entre Francia y Rusia. Intentó sentirse peor por Francis, pero en realidad, el otro se buscó lo que le venía. "C-correcto."

USA le lanzó a Francia una mirada fría. "Tú y Rusia diviértanse pasando el tiempo juntos. No jueguen con demasiada brusquedad, ¿hum?"

Francia arqueó una ceja; algunas veces USA podía ser tan descortés, todo lo que él hizo fue educarlo un poco más en el simbolismo de los girasoles. Oh, seguro, puede que se haya burlado del muchacho un poco, pero eso era lo que siempre hacían. Al menos el tonto sabía acerca de la magnificencia que residía detrás de la rosa, o habría manchado la hermosa flor con su ignorancia. "Estoy seguro de que estaremos bien. Compórtense mientras están fuera, niños."

Mientras los dos se iban en dirección a la puerta, Rusia se apresuró a levantarse, colocando una mano en el hombro de USA y jalándolo hacia un lado gentilmente, susurrando. "Yo… nunca fue mi intención el…"

"Lo sé" USA le cortó, dándole una palmadita ligera a su mano y sonriéndole. "A ti simplemente te gustan, ¿no es así?"

El gesto y sus palabras reaseguraron a Rusia e hicieron que este pudiera relajarse. "Da, en verdad me gustan mucho… ¿Y qué es el Demonio de los Girasoles?"

Riendo, USA le guiñó un ojo y sacudió la cabeza a los lados. "No te preocupes, no es nada. Estaremos de vuelta en un rato. Haz lo que quieras."

"Da… lo haré" Rusia liberó su hombro y dio un paso hacia atrás. USA entendía… y eso en verdad significaba mucho para él; ya que nunca utilizaría los girasoles de una forma tan vulgar y burlona. El hecho de que Francia si quiera pensara tal cosa…

Canadá le dirigió a Francia una mirada preocupada. ¿Debía advertirle? ¿Salvarlo? Bueno, él le había dicho antes que sería su propia culpa si se metía en problemas. "Por favor… mantente a salvo."

Francia rió. "¿No debería ser yo quien te dijera eso a ti, mon cher?"

Antes de que Canadá respondiera, USA lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Francia sonrió de nuevo a Rusia, estando a punto de hacer sin duda alguna otro comentario ingenioso y encantador. Lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir se le olvidó y su sonrisa comenzó a evaporarse, mientras Rusia le sonreía mostrándoles los dientes ligera y perturbadoramente. "Ah… está… ¿Está todo bien Rusia?"

Rusia dio unos pasos al frente, el aura alrededor de él haciéndose más y más amenazante mientras más se acercaba al otro. "Los has insultado, Francia."

Francia tragó fuerte y se presionó lo más que pudo contra el sofá, riendo con nerviosismo. "¿I-Insultar a quien? ¿A Matthew y A…?"

"Nyet, a ellos no. Los girasoles. El que si quieras hayas pensado en usarlos de una forma tan penosa… es en verdad bastante descortés."

Los ojos de Francia se agrandaron, mientras Rusia se acercaba más y más amenazadoramente, en el aire se podía sentir pequeñas y desagradables descargas eléctricas. "¿G-girasoles?"

"Da, ¿no puedes escucharlos? Están demandando una disculpa." La sonrisa en el rostro de Rusia se torció de tal forma que le hizo sentir a Francia ponérsele la piel de gallina en los brazos.

"Yo… yo… Je ne sais pas... Je n'avais pas l'intention de..." Francia se encogió más y más en el sofá.

Rusia comenzó a inclinarse encima de él, acortando la poca distancia que Francia había logrado interponer entre ellos dos. "Me pregunto… ¿Todavía te acuerdas de qué tan fríos pueden ser mis inviernos, Francia?"

Francia gritó.

**XXX**

USA y Canadá se encontraban deambulando a través de las calles por un tiempo, el segundo de los dos todavía sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento por Francia. El mayor de los hermanos seguía hablando durante un tiempo sobre cosas nada importantes antes de detenerse a comprar un bagel* y continuó conversando con la boca llena de comida. Difícilmente ayudaría de alguna forma el que Canadá le dijera que no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, pero no es como que estuviera diciendo nada importante. Todavía no.

Los dos llegaron a un parque de juegos y USA haló a su hermano detrás de sí, corriendo hacia los columpios. Canadá se sentó en uno, pero estaban demasiado cerca del piso como para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera sentarse cómodamente en ellos. USA ignoró este hecho por completo y en lugar de sentarse, se lanzó boca abajo en uno.

Canadá no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la vista que tenía en frente; su hermano estaba casi doblado a la mitad, con el rostro colgando precariamente cerca del suelo. "Pft, Alfred… te ves tan ridículo en estos momentos."

Usando sus pies para empujarse hacia delante y hacia atrás, USA estiró el cuello para mirarlo. "Sí, bueno… tú te ves ridículo todo el tiempo."

Arqueando una ceja, Canadá replicó con tranquilidad. "Somos gemelos, lo que quiere decir que ambos nos vemos ridículos entonces."

USA resopló. "Sí, claro, yo siempre me veo completamente genial todo el tiempo, ¿no puedes aguantar los celos?"

Inclinando la cabeza en contra de una de las cadenas, que olían fuertemente a óxido, Canadá volteó los ojos. "Lo que sea que digas". Los dos permanecieron sentados por un momento, mientras el columpio crujía bajo su peso. "Así que… ¿De qué querías hablarme?"

USA presionó sus anteojos hacia su cara, ya que habían comenzado a resbalarse por su nariz. "…Iván"

"¿Así que es Iván todo el tiempo ahora?"

El muchacho pareció encogerse por la pregunta. "…Sí, eso creo."

Suspirando suavemente, Canadá agarró las cadenas del columpio con cada mano y se inclinó hacia atrás para ver el cielo. "¿Estás… Estás manteniendo un relación con él?"

"Es complicado, verás… quiero decir… no debería estar haciéndolo para nada. Yo solamente iba… Quería arreglarlo, ¿sabes?"

Oh, sí. Canadá sabía sobre el deseo de su hermano de arreglar a todo el mundo, salvarlos de sí mismos. "¿Saltaste de esconderte de él, a intentar arreglarlo?"

"Es una larga historia. ¿Podrías no… pensar mucho en eso?" Era mucho qué explicar y mucho de lo que en verdad no quería hablar.

"Seguro… muy bien. ¿Entonces? Querías arreglarlo… ¿Eso significa que ya no quieres hacerlo?"

USA gruñó. Su estómago estaba comenzando a doler por estar en esa posición y la sangre se le estaba comenzando a agolpar en la cabeza. De modo que se levantó y se sentó apropiadamente en el columpio, sintiéndose mareado. "Yo… yo en verdad no lo sé. Sí. No. ¿Podemos pasarnos esa parte también? El punto es que quería arreglarlo y después… Joder, no sé, es tan confuso. Creo que por ahora somos algo así como amigos con derecho, pero sé que él quiere más y no sé cómo me siento al respecto y tampoco sé si él podría ser capaz de ser más y… me parece terrorífico. En… en verdad me asusta mucho, Mattie. Ahora que lo pienso, entiendo lo que Kiku me estaba diciendo; él sabe como soy y cómo me aterrorizan las relaciones. Ugh, soy tan jodidamente… las relaciones simplemente son… son tan… e Iván pareciera que está esperando que me enamore de él, pero no sé si él mismo si quiera…"

El héroe atemorizado de que su armadura sea rota. Canadá estaba seguro de que esa era la forma poética de verlo, pero lo que él podía ver era a su hermano: pequeño y atemorizado de lo desconocido, como un niñito. Era una interpretación más correcta y simpática. "Creo… que no es anormal el estar asustado de abrirte de esa forma a otra persona, creo que está bien que estés confundido; tienes derecho a estarlo. Especialmente considerando que estamos hablando de un hombre que te amenazó y te humilló públicamente… Honestamente, Al… voy a decir algo y no sé cómo te lo tomarás, pero en verdad espero que intentes pensar en ello: has estado pensando en esto muy enfocado en ti mismo y me parece que está bien, ya que tienes que darte cuenta de ciertas cosas… pero, ¿qué hay de Rusia? No sé mucho sobre la situación, porque prácticamente no me has dicho nada pero… um, bueno… creo que deberías primero darte cuenta de cómo Rusia se siente, de qué es lo que _en verdad_ siente por ti, antes de que pienses más sobre tus propios sentimientos."

USA miró hacia él y luego volvió la mirada al suelo, mientras dibujaba figuras en la tierra con la punta de sus pies. "Mmm…"

"Tal vez… te ayudaría en algo si lo hicieras. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Es que acaso… vale la pena el ponerte tan nervioso y confuso si él no siente nada por ti? Dices que ni siquiera lo sabes, así que… quiero decir, no es mi problema, pero… no quiero… no quiero verte lastimado por su culpa, ni nada."

"No, es un buen punto…" USA mordió su labio inferior. "¿Es estúpido? Quiero decir… ¿Es estúpido que me esté preocupando por lo que siento, luego de todo lo que él ha hecho? Dios, Mattie, yo solo estoy… pero mientras me he tomado el tiempo en conocerlo mejor, él en realidad no es tan malo, definitivamente descarriado y raro como el infierno, pero no malo. Creo que puedo entenderlo de alguna forma extraña. Pero, ¿qué pasa si solamente soy… un idiota y me pongo a preocuparme, para que él ni siquiera…? ¿Por qué me escucho como una chica teniendo un amor no correspondido por él? Es tan malditamente estúpido y hace tan solo dos o tres meses me habría golpeado en la cara por pensar todas estas cosas lamentables."

Canadá le lanzó una mirada compasiva. "Los sentimientos cambian, Al."

USA miró las figuras que él mismo trazó, como si fueran un lenguaje que pudiera descifrar si tan solo lo intentaba lo suficiente. Finalmente sus ojos parpadearon y capturaron los de Canadá. "Eso es lo que más me asusta."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Amérique: "América" en francés.

"¿Comment vas-tu?: "¿Cómo estás tú?" en inglés

Je ne sais pas... : "No lo sabía"

Je n'avais pas l'intention de...: "No fue mi intención el…"

**Curiosidades:**

*Hubo un momento en el que Francia aseguró que "El lenguaje se ha rebajado a una moda pobremente refinada en estos tiempos" y eso fue porque hubo un tiempo en el que, en Europa, el boom era hablar en francés para los tiempos de Napoleón si no estoy equivocada. Especialmente en Rusia, hubo un tiempo en que ambos países eran muy cercanos (Allá en los tiempos del siglo XIX) y la mayoría de la clase alta en Rusia estaba obligada a hablar en francés porque era considerado lo más culto. Por supuesto, esto también quiere decir que los altos mandatarios rusos hablaban en este idioma, por lo tanto, Rusia debió aprenderlo de alguna u otra forma para comunicarse con sus superiores…


	44. Chapter 44

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 44)**

"L-Lo siento ¡He dicho que lo siento!" – sollozó Francia, mientras Rusia presionaba un girasol cerca de su rostro. – "No quise hacer nada malo. ¡Por favor perdóname! Juro que…"

"¡Creo que no hay suficiente sinceridad en tu voz!" – Le interrumpió Rusia, con voz animada. – "Dilo una vez más con mayor sentimiento, o sino experimentarás el frío de nuevo."

"¡N-non, por favor, ya no más!" – Se apresuró a replicar Francia, agitando la cabeza en negativa y sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda - "¡Me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón, ya no más! ¡Yo… yo no quise ofenderte… ni a los girasoles! Yo solamente estaba jugando con América. Eso es lo que usualmente hacemos, nos damos el uno al otro un mal momento, ¿Ves? ¡No estaba dirigido a nadie más!"

"Tal vez deberías dejarme el jugar con Alfred a mí, no me gusta compartir el privilegio. ¿Qué te parece si les sirves otra disculpa? Creo que aún no te han perdonado." – Rusia le lanzó una sonrisa sin humor al francés y una vez más empujó el girasol al rostro del mayor.

"E-e-enanos..." – Logró mascullar Francia al borde del colapso nervioso.

"…" - ¿Enanos? Si Francia estaba a punto de hacer una broma acerca de los enanos de Pedro*, era hombre muerto - "¿Qué hay con los enanos?"

"L-l-las variedades enanas…" - comenzó Francia, alcanzando con una mano temblorosa uno de los pétalos del girasol y despegándolo delicadamente. – "...Las variedades enanas de los girasoles simbolizan adoración." – Luego de haber terminado, Francia se encogió esperando más castigo por haber hablado sin permiso acerca de los preciados girasoles de Rusia. Sin embargo, este solamente miró la flor que tenía en la mano, pensativo.

"¿Adoración?"

"¡O-oui! ¡Los girasoles son en verdad flores bastante maravillosas! Justo como el amor, la discreción puede a veces transmitir el doble de los sentimientos, ¿ves?" – Francia esperaba más allá de la fe que fuera suficiente para Rusia, simplemente se quebraría si tuviera que soportar otra ronda de invierno ruso.

"Adoración… ya veo, sabía que eran una buena elección. Oh, en verdad me gustan los grandes, pero los pequeños son tiernos." – Y después de todo, había estado pensando en que era tiempo de darle más flores a Alfred. Rusia dejó libre a Francia, mientras consideraba el girasol que tenía en las manos.

Tan aliviado, que estaba casi a punto de llorar, Francia se apresuró en poner más espacio entre ellos y finalmente chocó contra una pared. Él presionó su espalda al concreto tanto como pudo, como si de repente fuera a obtener la habilidad para moverse a través de las paredes.

"En ese caso, iré a conseguir unos para Alfred." – Le informó Rusia, mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa y dejando a un lado el girasol con delicadeza. – "Fue divertido hablar contigo, Francia. La próxima vez recuerda la importancia de los modales, ¿da?"

"¡Oh, o-oui, nunca lo olvidaré!" – Exclamó Francia, asintiendo más que animadamente y desesperado por mantenerse a salvo de la ira de Rusia.

De alguna forma Iván dudaba que el francés mantuviera su palabra, pero mientras recordara ser educado en su presencia, entonces lo dejaría en relativa paz.

"Adiós, por favor, discúlpame con esa otra persona si llega con Alfred y yo no estoy aquí."

Con eso, ajustó su bufanda y dejó el recinto para adentrarse en un viaje en busca de girasoles enanos. Mientras el otro dejaba la casa, Francia se permitió suspirar aliviado y temblorosamente sacó su teléfono. Quería salir de ese horrible lugar y permanecer alejado del insistente frío tan rápido como pudiera.

**XXX**

USA y Canadá caminaban silenciosamente lado a lado, de tiempo en tiempo Matthew miraba a su inquieto y pensativo gemelo desde el rabillo del ojo. Luego de la clase de confesión que Alfred le había dicho antes, no pudo obtener más nada de él. Estaba seguro de que no había pensado más allá de lo que había dicho y Canadá sabía que era mejor no presionarlo. En una forma él lo entendía; las emociones cambian y también lo hacen las relaciones. Su relación con USA, aunque muchas veces tensa porque el otro se olvidaba de su existencia de tiempo en tiempo y por su general estupidez, era bastante buena y ellos usualmente se querían más ahora. Por un largo tiempo había sido mucho más complicada y no estaba seguro de si volvería a preocuparse por su hermano. Pero en el presente, de alguna forma sus lazos se habían vuelto más fuertes y ahora tenía que darle consejos de amor, para usarlos en un psicópata. Canadá pensó brevemente si Rusia sería capaz de tratar a su hermano apropiadamente si permanecían como pareja, mientras sentía una sensación de protección aflorar en él. Si Rusia no lo hacía o lastimaba a Al, pronto se daría cuenta de que él no era el único país que podía ser bastante frío.

"Hey, tienes una cara que da miedo Mattie." – Dijo USA de repente, rodeando los hombros de su hermano con un brazo - "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? Oh, n-no, no es nada. Yo…" - Su titubeo se vio cortado por la alarma del teléfono. – "Oh, es Francis, espera un momento."

Inmediatamente luego de haber contestado, Canadá fue asaltado por una descarga de Francés y se quedó congelado, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que Francia intentaba expresar. Era algo sobre al invierno, a Rusia queriendo matar su alma y de alguna forma, los girasoles también estaban envueltos en el cuento. Mientras el muchacho intentaba responder, muy confundido, en la lengua materna de Francis, USA de inmediato se sintió desinteresado y comenzó a mirar a todos lados; esperaba que el sapo hubiera recibido lo que se merecía y que Rusia estuviera haciendo de él un sacrificio para los girasoles.

Algo en una pequeña tienda atrajo su atención y se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos más antes de tener una extraña urgencia. Él le lanzó un vistazo a Canadá, quien todavía se estaba esforzando por descifrar las palabras enigmáticas de Francia (_L'enfer est l'œil de la fleur de tournesol, le froid de la Sibérie!). _Tamborileando sus dedos contra sus piernas, finalmente se adentró a la tienda, siendo asaltado de inmediato por lindos y femeninos accesorios y joyería para chicas.

Sin siquiera poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hacia la ventana y tomó lo que había estado mirando desde afuera: un pequeño, pero bastante bonito broche de girasol. Justo la clase de cosa que Rusia encontraría inexplicablemente adorable. Miró el precio (no es como si fuera a comprarlo ni nada) y se quedó boquiabierto con el valor. ¿Por qué tanto por un estúpido broche o prendedor o cómo demonios lo llamaran las chicas?

Pero mirándolo de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño mensaje en el broche anunciaba con orgullo que era hecho en casa. Apoyar la buena y vieja artesanía estadounidense; una causa que valía la pena. Honestamente sería la única razón por la que consideraría comprar la estúpida cosa. No es como que él lo fuera a hacer. No, era seguro que él no…

Canadá de repente tocó su hombro con una mano, lo que provocó que él saltara por la impresión. ¿Cuándo Matthew se había convertido en ninja?

"¡Dios! ¡Casi me diste un susto de muerte!"

"¿L-Lo siento? Um, Francis está teniendo esencialmente un ataque de pánico y quiere que regresemos. Dice que no se siente seguro estando solo en la casa, sabiendo acerca de la… _armada_ que estaba acechando en tu habitación… como lo dijo él. No tengo idea de qué fue lo que le hizo Rusia, pero yo le había advertido que era una mala idea que viniera. ¿Estás listo para volver?"

¿Solo? ¿Rusia no estaba con él? No es como que en verdad importara.

"Oh, sí, solamente iba a comprar esto y…"

Casi se dio una palmada en la frente. Bueno, ahora que había dicho que iba a comprarlo se vería muy estúpido si lo dejara donde lo había encontrado. ¡Y sería una mentira! Un héroe nunca miente. De modo que parecía que estaba obligado a comprar el estúpido broche por el bien de su honor y el de la industria estadounidense y por ninguna otra razón más.

"Um…" - Canadá intentó ver lo que USA había agarrado, pero el muchacho cerró la mano de inmediato para que no pudiera ver – "Okay. Simplemente esperaré por ti afuera entonces."

USA asintió rápidamente. Bien, era mejor que él no viera, no es como que estuviera escondiendo nada. No. De inmediato se apresuró a ir a la cajera y le dejó el abalorio. La mujer que lo tomó, joven y a la moda, le lanzó una sonrisa cálida.

"Ooh. ¿Para tu novia?"

"Er… uh… s-sí." – Titubeó, después de haber dejado salir una risa nerviosa.

"Chica suertuda." – comentó ella lanzándole una mirada que dio a entender que lo encontró absolutamente adorable por esa reacción, antes de pasar el broche por el escáner y comenzó a registrar el precio del producto y el dueño.

USA masculló algo inentendible y se sonrojó, mientras le ofrecía a la mujer un billete de veinte dólares. Ella lo tomó con una risa amigable y registró unas pocas cosas más, antes de que saliera la factura y le ofreciera el vuelto.

"A ella le gustará, lo prometo."

"G-Gracias." – Por lo que estaba pagando más le valía a "ella" que le gustara la estúpida cosa.

Enterrando la factura, el broche y el cambio en su bolsillo, dio una despedida rápida antes de escapar de nuevo a la calle, donde tomó del brazo a Canadá e hizo que caminara rápidamente a su lado.

"En verdad te dio bastante fuerte, ¿no es así?" – Comentó el gemelo, mientras se tambaleaba antes de poder caminar al mismo ritmo de su hermano.

"No es verdad." – Respondió USA, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración antes de apoyarse en el hombro de Matthew. Sonriendo débilmente, Canadá le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Mmm..." – Canadá no dijo nada en contra, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano estaba luchando una batalla que ya había perdido, aún si se hubiera dado cuenta como si no.

**XXX**

Cuando hubieron entrado en la casa, Francia inmediatamente se lanzó encima de Canadá, abrazándolo y besándolo como si fuera una figura divina venido a la vida.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?" – chilló Canadá, empujándolo lejos de sí.

"¡Oh, fue horrible!" – Se lamentó Francia dramáticamente, de inmediato. - "¡Horrible! ¡El amante de América es terrible! ¡Pensaba que mis órganos iban a congelarse! Como si fuera a morir… ¡O mon petit chou, llévame lejos de este lugar!"

"¡Te lo merecías idiota!" – Exclamó USA, pasando de ellos con impaciencia. - "¡Y él no es mi amante!"

"…" - Dándole un resoplido bastante audible, Francia se volteó rápidamente a Canadá - "¡Por favor, no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo!"

"Al, ¿había otra cosa de la que querías hablar o…?" – preguntó Canadá, suspirando con suavidad.

"Nah, estoy bien." – Aseguró USA, estando un poco decepcionado de que Francia no pareciera haber sufrido ningún daño físico. – "En verdad aprecio mucho que hayas venido, incluso si cierta persona arruinó completamente la experiencia y está cortando nuestro tiempo juntos drásticamente."

"Al…" - Honestamente, algunas veces Canadá agradecía el ser usualmente invisible, era demasiada presión el tener que hacerse cargo de tantas personas infantiles. Al menos Inglaterra pretendía tener dignidad. – "D-Deberíamos estarnos yendo entonces… Um, siento no haber sido de mayor utilidad. Estoy a una llamada si necesitas algo de ayuda."

"Gracias, Mattie, en verdad lo aprecio. Ahora puedes sacar la basura."

"Oh, como si pudieras hablar, tu pequeño y barato…" - De repente Francia tenía una expresión herida en el rostro y miró alrededor nerviosamente, como si esperase que alguien lo estuviera viendo – "Q-Quiero decir… en verdad ha sido una a-adorable visita. Pero no queremos estar más del tiempo necesario de nuestra bienvenida. Au revoir."

"¡A-Adiós!" – Fue lo que pudo exclamar Canadá antes de que Francia lo arrastrara fuera de la casa rápidamente.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, USA finalmente cerró la puerta, para voltearse luego y apoyarse en ella por un momento. La casa parecía extraña cuando estaba vacía ahora; ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Iván fuera una espeluznante presencia, solo esperando el momento indicado para saltar hacia él. Colapsando en el mueble, no pudo evitar preguntarse a donde había ido. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo con Mattie… estúpido Francia. Todo lo que podía esperar era que Rusia de alguna forma lo hubiera asustado de por vida.

Tal vez debería comerse una paleta, no había comido una antes y esta vez se iba a asegurar de que fuera una roja… pero se sentía cómodo estando acostado en el sofá. Hocicando la pequeña almohada cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Confrontar a Iván una vez que hubiera regresado? ¿Preguntarle acerca de sus sentimientos? Mierda, se escuchaba tan mal. Pero, ¿qué más podría hacer? Esto en verdad lo estaba comenzando a volver loco, particularmente por el hecho de que su resolución estaba comenzando a disolverse y cambiar a favor del estúpido ruso. Como sea, iba a partirlo en dos o algo por hacerlo confundirse tanto. Cuando volviera. De donde sea que haya ido. No es como que USA hubiera estado curioso de saber a donde había ido, ni le importaba. No. Para nada.

USA cayó en un ligero sueño mientras ciertamente no estaba esperando a Rusia.

**XXX**

Se despertó de golpe, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Se apoyó en uno de sus codos y se acomodó a Texas en la cara, que se habían ladeado violentamente mientras había permanecido acostado en el mueble. Levantó la mirada e hizo una pausa, observando el ramo de flores que se encontraba reposado encima de la mesa. Mirando en todas direcciones rápidamente, se sentó, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, se levantó, tomó el ramo e inmediatamente volvió al sofá.

El ramo estaba compuesto de lo que parecían pequeños girasoles bebé, mezclados con unas cuantas rosas, era una unión extraña, pero en verdad se veían sensacionales juntos. Luego de observar las flores, se dio cuenta de la pequeña nota que tenía adherida y la abrió; la caligrafía era pequeña y estrecha.

_Alfred._

_Se me ha informado que los girasoles representan adoración. ¡Sabía que eran perfectos para ti! Y por supuesto, sé que sabes lo que representa tu flor, así que por favor disfrútalos._

_Con amor, _

_Iván._

_P.S: Francia es un tonto._

_P.P.S: Me estoy escondiendo detrás del mueble._

¿El sofá? Alfred volteó su mirada hacia la parte de atrás del mueble. ¡No había forma en que Iván cupiera en ese espacio tan pequeño! Bueno, era Rusia, él podía hacer un montón de cosas dementes y la última vez en verdad apareció detrás de él cuando lo dijo en la nota… dejando el ramo de flores a un lado, se volteó y lentamente comenzó a mirar detrás del sofá.

"Oh, qué lindo, en verdad caíste." – Se escuchó una voz detrás de USA, junto con una risita que lo hizo saltar y rápidamente se volteó hacia la voz. Pudo ver a Rusia acercándose a él todavía riendo y pareciendo bastante divertido.

"¡P-Pendejo!" – Exclamó USA parpadeando primero y luego sonrojándose furiosamente. ¿De dónde había siquiera salido? - "¿Qué demonios? ¿Piensas que eso es divertido?"

"Bueno, últimamente muchas personas piensan que estoy intentando ser gracioso, así que pensé serlo a propósito." – Explicó el eslavo, mientras se acercó al sofá, tomó el ramo con delicadeza y se sentó al lado del muchacho, sonriendo con placer.

"…Eres tan extraño." – Comentó USA, mirándolo con fastidio.

"Da, pienso que lo has dicho muchas veces. Vale la pena que me digas así si vas a actuar tan adorablemente como lo hiciste en estos momentos." – Rusia rió de nuevo para luego mostrar el ramo al muchacho - "¿Te gustan?"

"Mmm, son bonitas." – Comentó USA, tomándolas de los brazos de Rusia y acariciando un pétalo de rosa con el dedo pulgar y el índice. - "¿Voy a encontrar girasoles bebé por todos lados de la casa ahora?"

"¿Girasoles bebé? ¡Ti moya prelest! Qué forma tan linda de llamarlos. Mmm, no, créeme, fue bastante difícil resistirme, pero solamente te traje este ramo, no te gusta recibir tantas flores, ¿no es así?" – dijo, comenzando a acariciar un pétalo de girasol.

Por un momento USA no hizo otra cosa más que mirar cómo Rusia actuaba como si él tuviera un bebé en los brazos en lugar de un ramo de flores. Esta era tal vez la primera oportunidad en la que Rusia actuaba por algo que el muchacho le había dicho, en lugar de simplemente ignorarlo y actuar bajo su propio capricho.

"Ah, yo… te traje algo también." – Ups, no quería mencionarlo todavía.

"¿Oh?" – Rusia levantó el rostro para lanzarle una mirada de sorpresa primero y luego cambiar su expresión a una de placer. – "¿En verdad lo hiciste?"

"N-no es como… quiero decir, solamente lo obtuve para… Ya sabes, para aumentar la economía" – No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. – "Pero no sé si debería dártelo ya; difícilmente vi que le hicieras algo a Francia. Estaba como que esperando más, fue bastante decepcionante."

"Ah, siempre es mejor dejar cicatrices en el interior, en lugar del exterior." – Comenzó a explicar Rusia, acercándose repentinamente y cubriendo la cintura del muchacho con uno de sus brazos. – "Ellas son mucho más permanentes. Créeme Alfred, sé sobre estas cosas y puedo garantizarte de que no será capaz de ver girasoles o nieve, sin caer en un estado de pánico por bastante tiempo."

"…Bueno, creo que eso es algo." – Comentó el joven, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y acariciando el broche con inseguridad. – "Cierra los ojos por un segundo, no puedes ver."

De hecho, sintiéndose bastante mareado por el hecho de que USA le había traído un presente, Rusia accedió con alegría cerrando sus ojos. Sintiéndose algo tonto ahora, USA sacó el broche del bolsillo y lo sacó de su paquete, mirando al ruso y buscando un lugar donde colocarlo. Finalmente encontró uno, luego de jugar con él por unos cortos momentos y lo colocó en un punto de la bufanda del hombre.

"Ya puedes ver."

Rusia bajó la mirada con impaciencia al lugar donde había sentido que jalaban de su bufanda, el pequeño brillo llamó la atención de su mirada y de inmediato lo acerco a su cara para verlo mejor. En verdad se sentía sorprendido cuando lo vio, no esperaba algo tan bueno.

"Ah… esto es… ¡Es tan lindo!"

Justo como pensaba, Alfred sabía que esa sería su reacción.

"Creo que he decidido ponerte un pequeño reclamo de propiedad después de todo..." – Le comentó con un tono que dejaba ver un poco que estaba jugando. – "Algo que de hecho pudiera verse."

"¿Reclamo de propiedad?" – Preguntó Rusia, pasando sus dedos por encima del broche y mirando a USA.

"¡Solo estoy bromeando!" –Rió torpemente el muchacho. – "Yo nunca diría que me pertene…"

Las palabras fueron cortadas mientras Rusia lo había jalado hacia sí mismo para besarlo, la mano que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura ahora se hallaba acariciando gentilmente la piel que se hallaba debajo de la camiseta. Las flores no fueron aplastadas, pero seguro estaban siendo sofocadas permaneciendo entre sus cuerpos.

Rusia finalmente les separó lentamente, disfrutando del sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho.

"Esto significa mucho para mí, Alfred, gracias. La última vez que alguien me dio un regalo tan bueno, fue cuando Katyusha hizo mi bufanda. Qué apropiado que ambos regalos vayan tan bien juntos." – Dijo, dejando pequeños besos en la oreja de Alfred.

"Solamente fue algo que elegí." – USA miró a un lado, complacido de que le hubiese gustado tanto algo que había elegido para él.

Rusia rió de nuevo, trazando círculos en la piel de la cintura de USA, mientras bajaba el rostro para lamer el cuello del muchacho. Personalmente prefería los reclamos de propiedad que necesitaran refrescarse con el tiempo, pero alegremente le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a la muestra del joven.

"¿Cómo fue el paseo con tu hermano?"

"¿Quién? O-Oh…" - USA intentó sacudir la mano de Rusia lejos de su torso. – "Estuvo… bien."

"¿Solamente bien?" – Rusia lo acarició con la nariz, ignorando los leves actos de desaliento del muchacho - "¿Qué hicieron?"

"Caminamos por ahí, compré algo para comer, fuimos a un parque de juegos… hablamos sobre cosas."

Algo le decía a Rusia que USA y Canadá habían estado hablando de él o de algo que al menos lo envolvía en el tema de conversación. No estaba seguro de querer saber, incluso si el muchacho accedía a decirle si le preguntaba. Lo que probablemente no haría; USA parecía del tipo que hablaba sobre las cosas cuando en verdad estaba preparado.

"¿Oh? Eso suena bien."

"Sí, estuvo bien." – USA se movió incómodamente dentro del agarre de Rusia, sin estar de seguro de qué más decir - "¿Qué es lo que hiciste a Francia exactamente?"

"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?"

"¿La 'primera cita' en la que yo estaba encadenado a una silla en una lugar desconocido luego de que me desmayaste con tu tubo de metal?" – Preguntó USA, arqueando una ceja. – "Sí, la recuerdo, es algo difícil no hacerlo. ¿Qué hay con ella?"

Rusia sonrió cariñosamente al recuerdo, había sido una noche un tanto difícil para él, pero podía verla como uno de los bloques fundadores de su relación con Alfred ahora.

"¿Puedes recordar mi anécdota acerca de los caballos franceses y sus soldados?"

"…Intenté olvidar esa parte con todas mis fuerzas, pero volví a recordarla gracias a ti." – Aseguró el muchacho, sintiendo un escalofrío.

"Francia también lo recordó, luego de que terminé con él. Eso es todo." – Dijo Rusia, dirigiéndole esa misteriosa sonrisa que parecía pertenecer a un niño inocente, él la hacía parecer bastante amenazadora.

"Ni siquiera sé si realmente quiero saber lo que eso significa eso, así que… simplemente voy a confiar en tu palabra." – Francia en verdad había parecido bastante aterrorizado, lo que le parecía suficiente.

Sintiéndose especialmente cariñoso con USA por el momento, Rusia besó las sienes del muchacho y sus mejillas, con sus labios rozando los lugares por donde iban de un lugar al otro. Lo que hacía al joven sentirse nervioso de nuevo.

"Hey, ya es suficiente con la ternura o lo que sea. Yo… uhm… voy a poner estas flores en un jarrón."

O sería mejor en una copa gigante o algo así. ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba jarrones por toda la casa? Y los que eran traídos por un ruso espeluznante para _otras_ flores no contaban. Estuvo luchando por un momento para salir del abrazo de Rusia, quien juguetonamente le hacía más difícil liberarse y una vez que pudo ponerse de pie se dirigió hasta la cocina.

En medio del camino, se detuvo por un momento mirando las flores. Una pregunta se alzó hasta la punta de su lengua, así que se volteó para mirar al eslavo.

"Iván… ¿Qué piensas…?"

"¿Da?" – Preguntó Rusia, ladeando la cabeza.

Las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca, solamente tenía que pronunciar dos palabritas más: "sobre mí" eso era todo lo que tenía que añadir. Aún así, se mantuvieron todas atrapadas en su garganta y se rehusaron a salir.

"Um… ¿Qué piensas sobre… comer pizza esta noche?"

"Oh, no Alfred. Confía en mí, tengo pensado algo que hacer para la cena de esta noche y es mucho mejor que la pizza. Tal vez otra noche lo hagamos, a menos que insistas en que absolutamente tengamos que hacerlo." – Rusia le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, que también le daba a entender que no le interesaba cuánto USA quisiera pizza. Simplemente no iba a pasar.

"No… no, eso suena bien para mi, solamente estaba preguntando. Mmm… gracias por las flores, Vanya." – Hombre sí que era lamentable, ni siquiera podía preguntar.

"¡Estoy muy feliz de que te hayan gustado!" – Sonrió animadamente Rusia, sin tener si quiera idea de la lucha interna que se hallaba desatada dentro del muchacho.

USA asintió una vez para luego ir hasta la cocina, buscando desanimadamente algún jarrón donde poner las flores. No es como que pudiera evadirlo para siempre, era simplemente que sentía que era una cosa extraña que decir: 'Me estaba preguntando qué sentías por mi, te je' Ugh, debía de pensar en una forma más varonil de formular una pregunta tan extraña.

**XXX**

Rusia se encontraba tarareando a la cocina, mientras USA estaba sentado en la mesa esperando por lo que fuera que el otro estuviera cocinando. Todavía estaba intentando pensar en una forma de preguntar, tal vez si simplemente le hacía un ataque sorpresa… No, eso sinceramente parecería asombroso, pero era estúpido. ¡No debería ser tan difícil!

"Está listo" – La voz de Rusia resonó entre sus pensamientos, con ánimo.

"¡Genial, me muero de hambre!" – Exclamó el muchacho, luego de parpadear por la sorpresa y sentarse más derecho - "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Siempre dices que estás muriendo de hambre," – comentó Rusia mientras servía un plato y lo ponía en frente de USA - "¿Hay un agujero negro en donde debería estar tu estómago? E hice kotleta po-kievsky."

"Suena genial," – lo que sea que haya dicho. – "Y para tu información, tal vez tenga un agujero negro en lugar de un estómago. Tal vez es una condición médica de la que soy muy sensible y tú andas hablando como si no fuera nada. ¿Sabes la experiencia de vivir el día a día con esto? ¿La vergüenza que siento por ello?"

"La mitad del tiempo me pregunto si dices en serio las cosas," – comentó simplemente el eslavo, acercándose de nuevo al horno para servirse a sí mismo.

"Pft, lo que sea. ¡Esto está bastante bueno!" – Aunque podría simplemente haber dicho que era pollo a la Kiev. Tenía que admitir que Rusia era bastante bueno en la cocina.

"Qué bueno." – Respondió Rusia, sentándose con su propia ración y mirando cómo USA personificaba a una aspiradora en su plato, antes de concentrarse en comer, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Un silencio se puso entre ellos dos mientras comían, durando hasta que USA se levantó para repetir. Finalmente fue Rusia quien lo rompió

"¿Puedo dormir en la cama esta noche?"

"¿…Desde cuando preguntas?" – Esa era en verdad una extraña pregunta viniendo del hombre – "Incluso dormiste en la cama ayer en la noche."

"B-Bueno…" - Una mezcla de sorpresa y timidez cruzaron por el rostro de Rusia: no se había dado cuenta de que USA estaba enterado de eso. – "Um… lo hice, pero no me sentí muy bienvenido. Es por eso por lo que me aseguré de levantarme primero que tú."

USA inclinó la barbilla y la dejó reposar en su mano, de cuyo brazo había apoyado el codo en la mesa, mientras miraba a Rusia por un momento, tamborileando la mesa con la otra mano. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a tenerlo en la cama, justo como se había acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor de la casa.

"Supongo que sí puedes. Me parece algo inútil el decirte que no en estos momentos y ya no estoy enojado contigo de todas formas."

"Gracias," – le dijo Rusia, pareciendo bastante aliviado.

"Como sea, solamente mantén tus manos lejos de mí," – como nunca hacía.

"Como desees, pie de miel" – Le dijo Rusia, mostrándole los dientes con una pequeña sonrisa.

"…voy a vomitar si me vuelves a llamar así," - le aseguró USA con una mirada de profundo desagrado.

Rusia rió y se levantó, para recoger los platos de ambos, besando el cabello de USA con profundo afecto cuando se hubo inclinado a recoger la vajilla que el muchacho tenía en frente. El joven pasó una mano por su cabello, frunciendo el ceño.

"Hey, uh, Iván… ¿Qué piensas sobre…?"

"¿Mmm?" – Luego de haber dejado los platos en el fregadero, Rusia se volteó hacia el menor - "¿Qué pienso sobre qué?"

"¿…Sobre la idea de ver una película?" – Debería de ir a lanzarse por un risco en esos momentos. Era patético y lamentable e inútil.

"Si eso quieres" – USA y sus películas, en verdad las disfrutaba - "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Voy a escoger algo," – repuso USA, reprimiendo un suspiro.

**XXX**

USA se encontraba mirando duramente a su reflejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Alfred F. Jones no era ningún cobarde. Él había luchado en contra de toda clase de villano, desafiado toda variedad de guerras y había sido un héroe de clase A si bien lo decía por sí mismo. Así que ¿Por qué no podía formular una estúpida pregunta? ¿Por qué le daba más miedo incluso que los fantasmas?

Escupió la menta y se enjuagó la boca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser atormentado por todos esos pensamientos de todas formas? Todo era mucho más fácil cuando no podía soportar a Rusia.

Con un gruñido de resignación, caminó dificultosamente hacia la habitación. Rusia ya estaba esperándolo allí, pasándole las páginas a una lectura ligera que USA había comprado una vez en un vuelo y que luego ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar. El muchacho se quitó los lentes y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Vas a estar despierto por mucho? Estoy cansado."

"Nyet, estoy preparado para dormir." – Dijo Rusia, cerrando el libro de inmediato. Era muy poco apasionante, un poco insultante para el mundo de la literatura por decir algo.

Dejando el libro en la mesilla, apagó la lámpara de noche y se deslizó más abajo en la cama. Aunque USA había dicho que mantuviera sus manos para sí, no pudo resistir el acercarse a él y poner un brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, acurrucándose en contra del joven. En verdad se estaba reteniendo lo más que podía, luego del fiasco del día anterior, pero era difícil lograrlo. En verdad quería con muchas ganas a su pequeño y tierno norteamericano.

USA refunfuñó suavemente, pero de todas formas se volteó hacia él. Rusia era en verdad una persona demasiado cómoda con la que dormir para su propio bien.

"'nas Noches."

"Buenas noches." – Rusia lo acurrucó un poco más cerca de sí antes de cerrar los ojos. Ese día había sido uno bueno para él a pesar de todo.

Exhausto mental y de alguna forma emocionalmente, USA se sentía aliviado de que, en lugar de voltearse y cambiar de posición durante toda la noche en la cama, seguramente podría dormir con bastante facilidad.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente USA se despertó con la sensación de justo haber olvidado un sueño bastante bueno. Intentó recobrar las piezas del sueño y recordarlo una vez más, pero le fue en vano por completo y eventualmente se dio por vencido.

Cuando hubo abierto los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro todavía dormido de Rusia y se le quedó mirando por un momento. El eslavo parecía en paz, casi sereno. Algunas veces en verdad podía verse tierno, por muy extraña que fuera esa palabra para describir a Rusia.

Sintiendo que lo abrumaba una extraña urgencia, con mucho cuidado dejó que sus rostros se acercaran más y muy ligeramente, besó los labios del hombre todavía dormido antes de separarse al instante.

"Pensé que no dabas besos en la mañana." – Ojos violetas se abrieron, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por esos labios recién besados.

"Yo… yo pensé que estabas dormido," – dijo inmediatamente el muchacho, sintiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica por la sorpresa. - "¡Y yo no los doy! Eso fue… un pico mañanero."

"Entonces dame más picos mañaneros," – le pidió Rusia, poniendo una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de USA y presionándolo para que sus rostros se acercaran más. El muchacho intentó separarse del mayor, pero uniendo el pequeño vacío que tenían en medio, Rusia finalmente dejó un ligero "pico" a USA en los labios. – "Ah, ¿pero cómo puedes estar satisfecho con tan poco?"

Sonriendo como el malvado que era, Rusia presionó un beso más firme en la boca del otro, mientras USA agitaba la cabeza para hacérselo más difícil.

"¡Detente, es asqueroso!"

"No lo es, Alfred." – Por qué USA pensaba eso, Rusia no podía entenderlo. – "Ahora, abre más tu boca."

USA intentó protestar y Rusia se movió rápido, pasando su lengua por la del otro, mientras presionaba sus labios juntos.

¡Era asqueroso! ¡Totalmente asqueroso! …solamente no tan asqueroso a como USA recordaba que era (pero todavía asqueroso). Rusia se separó de él, terminando por darle otro "pico".

"Si practicamos esto más a menudo, estoy seguro de que te acostumbrarás a ello."

"¿Quién dijo que me quería acostumbrar a ello, pendejo?" – Preguntó el muchacho, mientras empujaba de nuevo su rostro, escuchando los tambores de sus latidos en las orejas.

"Eres tan divertido, Alfred." – Riendo suavemente, Rusia acarició con su nariz el cuello de USA ligeramente. Luego de un momento, el hombre comenzó a sentarse y el muchacho de repente estiró los brazos para pincharle ambas mejillas con fuerza. - "¡Ouch! ¿Era eso en verdad necesario?"

"…" - USA le fulminó con la mirada y le pinchó de nuevo con más fuerza antes de dejarle ir – "Iván, ¿qué… qué sientes por mí?"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Rusia inmediatamente, acariciando unas de sus mejillas con lentitud.

"¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mí! Cómo te sientes conmigo y eso." – El corazón de USA latía con tanta fuerza que parecía podía estallar en cualquier momento, mientras Rusia le miraba, dejando caer su mano.

"¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?" – Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

* * *

><p>¡Oh, Oh, OH! ¡La pregunta del millón! ¿Qué responderá Rusia? ¿Saldrá este amor victorioso en el próximo capítulo? ¿O se hundirá en el abismo del olvido? ¡Véanlo en el próximo capítulo!<strong><strong>

**Traducciones:**

L'enfer est l'œil de la fleur de tournesol, le froid de la Sibérie!: "¡El infierno se encuentra entre los ojos de los girasoles, el escalofrío de Siberia!" en francés.

Mon petit chou: "Mi repollito." (Oh dios… y supuestamente es un apodo bastante popular)

Ti moya prelest!: ¡Eres precioso! (En verdad a mí también me pareció tierno lo de los girasoles bebé.)

**Curiosidades:**

Acerca del por qué Rusia dijo que Francia estaba muerto si hacía un chiste acerca de Pedro, cuando mencionó lo de "enano". Pedro se refiere a Pedro el Grande, que fue un zar de Rusia (uno de los más y mejores zares que ha pisado la tierra eslava, pero eso lo dejamos aparte). A pesar de ser de 2.07 metros de alto, tenía un cierto y muy peculiar cariño o agrado por los enanos, incluso celebrando una "boda de los enanos" para su enano favorito. Rusia en verdad ha tenido personas bastante excéntricas (y geniales) en su liderazgo.

El kotleta po-kievsky o pollo a la Kiev, es básicamente pechuga de pollo deshuesada, que se rellena con mantequilla y otras cosas que la persona desee y se enrolla, para freírse u hornearse. Búsquenlo, se ve delicioso.


	45. Chapter 45

Bueno, aquí vengo con otra tanda de capítulos. ¡Ya vamos por la recta final! Muchas gracias por los comentarios de ánimo, en verdad son muy amables de seguir la historia a pesar de todo. Se los agradezco mucho.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 45)<strong>

Rusia permaneció observándolo por un momento. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, especialmente cuando hubo sido formulada justo después de haber despertado. Debía ser una buena señal si quería saber, ¿no es así? Este pensamiento hizo que Rusia se sintiera feliz, emocionado incluso. Ahora, todo lo que tenía era que responder y aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por el norteamericano, él solamente tenía que contestar tan honestamente como pudiera.

"Lo que siento por ti es…" - comenzó, acariciando una de las mejillas de USA – "Bueno, tú me gustas mucho, Alfred."

Mientras Rusia le lanzaba una mirada resplandeciente, USA se tensó esperando a que se expandiera en esa pequeña oración, entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era todo lo que tenía por decir.

"Oh…"

"¿Dije algo malo?" – preguntó inmediatamente el eslavo, habiendo cambiado su expresión a una de perplejidad, por la respuesta desganada que había recibido del muchacho.

"No, para nada." – Una sonrisa automática se había deslizado al rostro de USA, escondiendo su decepción. – "Eso es en verdad muy… dulce."

Dulce… ¿Él estaba esperando que le hubiera dicho algo más? Rusia no tenía idea. Tal vez debería decirle a Alfred que algunas veces sentía un dolor en su pecho y que de alguna forma eso estaba conectado a él. Pero de seguro que Alfred no quería escuchar algo como eso, difícilmente parecía ser algo bueno o reconfortante. Especialmente cuando Rusia no podía entenderlo y ni siquiera podía encontrar una razón para ello. No, era mejor mantenerlo para sí mismo. Y aún así, sentía que algo importante se le estaba resbalando de las manos.

"¿Por qué querías saber?" – Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y esperando alguna clase de respuesta que le ayudara a entender mejor la situación.

"…No lo sé…" – respondió el muchacho, moviéndose con nerviosismo y deseando no haber preguntado en lo absoluto. – "Solamente pensé en preguntar."

"Mmm…" - Rusia se inclinó hacia él y hocicó su mejilla, frotando sus labios en contra de ellas con suavidad. – "¿Es uno de tus caprichos? Um… ¿Yo también te gusto, Alfred?"

"Seguro, un capricho…" – El estómago de USA dio un retortijón, en verdad quería golpear en la cara al idiota. – "Y creo… que me gustas también."

Una vez más Rusia sonrió resplandeciente a causa de la respuesta y se inclinó más para morder de forma muy ligera el cuello del muchacho. USA vagamente deseaba que un pequeño "me gustas" lo hiciera tan feliz como al hombre, pero de inmediato hizo el pensamiento a un lado. Él debería estar feliz de que Iván no le amara, era lo mejor después de todo.

_Por supuesto que no, no se supone que lo ame más de lo que quisiera que él me amara. Ni siquiera debería estar pensando estas cosas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor._

¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan herido?

"¡Okay, Okay, eso es mucho para ser tan temprano!" – Exclamó de repente, empujando el pecho de Rusia. – "Ahora, levántate."

"Oh" – Como toda respuesta, Rusia envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso del aturullado USA, lanzándole un poco convincente puchero. – "Pero yo nunca tendría suficiente de ti, sin importar el momento del día."

"Dices las cosas más ridículas algunas veces." – Comentó el rubio, respingando y liberándose de un jalón. – "¡Ahora, aléjate, malvado proveniente de las profundidades del congelado mar!"

Rusia lanzó una risita, mientras observaba cómo USA daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para mantener una distancia segura entre ellos dos.

"Me voy a dar una ducha," – le informó el muchacho – "y eso no es una invitación."

USA comenzó a pasear por unas cuantas gavetas y el clóset, reuniendo la ropa que iba a ponerse luego de la ducha. Todo lo que quería era tener un espacio para poder pensar. Hizo una pausa en la puerta y se volteó a mirar a Rusia, quien se había sentado en el extremo de la cama y estaba comenzando a estirarse. Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir murió en sus labios, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al baño.

Rusia estaba preocupado por la extraña forma en la que USA estaba actuando, no es como que el muchacho no actuara extraño normalmente, pero la pregunta… ¿Había respondido de forma correcta? Él fue honesto; en verdad le gustaba mucho Alfred ahora y casi le hacía sentir aturdido el hecho de que USA parecía gustar de él también. ¿Qué otra cosa debió haber dicho? Luego de dedicarle un poco más de pensamiento profundo, determinó que era una respuesta perfectamente buena y que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

Y en verdad no lo pensó por mucho en comparación con USA. Una vez que hubo pisado la ducha, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar sobre tiempo. La primera vez era algo sutil, pero estaba empezando a crecer hasta molestarle más y más, mientras pensaba en ello con más profundidad. ¿Qué demonios significaba que a Iván él "le gustara mucho"? Así que en verdad gustaba de él. Okay. A los niños en verdad les gustaban las caricaturas. ¿Se suponía que debía estar sorprendido?

Pensamientos como esos lo atormentaron como la plaga durante todo el baño, mientras se secaba, mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se peinaba, mientras se vestía y se dirigía a la cocina. Rusia le sonrió y le dijo que había hecho el desayuno, mientras le ponía un plato en la mesa. Al tiempo en que USA apuñalaba la comida con el tenedor, su humor se fue haciendo cada vez más agrio mientras los pensamientos continuaban viniendo con más amargura. A las viejitas en verdad les gustaban mucho sus perritos poodles, a las polillas en verdad le gustaban mucho la luz. ¡A todas las personas les gustaba mucho encontrarse un billete de veinte dólares, por todos los demonios! ¿Y qué significaba siquiera eso? ¡Él no tenía idea, pero le molestaba demasiado!

En esos momentos Rusia se encontraba mirando a USA con preocupación creciente, mirando cómo el joven parecía más y más perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿…Alfred? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Oh…" - USA pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Rusia en la cocina justo en ese momento en el que parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – "Sí, bien." – Levantó en alto su tenedor, pero no pudo metérselo a la boca, de modo que dejó el cubierto a un lado de repente. – "De hecho… no, en verdad no."

"¿No? ¿Cuál es el problema?" – Rusia se puso más alerta de inmediato, enderezándose mientras se concentraba por completo en el norteamericano.

Canadá le había dicho que primero se enterara de los sentimientos de Rusia antes de torturarse por los suyos propios. ¿Es que Rusia estaba siquiera luchando con sus propios pensamientos? ¿Qué pasaba si USA, de alguna forma imposible, se hubiese enamorado del eslavo y se encontrase siempre esperando que Rusia eventualmente _tal vez_ se enamorara de él también? Él no quería vivir en esa clase de limbo, no se quería exponer a un estrés emocional innecesario por algo que podría nunca llegar a algo. Estando cerca del pánico, sus barreras defensivas, que se habían bajado gradualmente en frente de Rusia, estaban ahora trabajando sobre tiempo para prevenirlo de hacer algo potencialmente estúpido y que lo lastimaría más adelante.

"¿…Has pensado alguna vez que dejar las cosas en el nivel de amigos con derechos es suficiente?" – USA no se permitió cortar contacto visual con Rusia, por mucho que deseara desviar la mirada.

"…" - Todo lo que el eslavo pudo hacer fue permanecer mirando al muchacho, impactado realmente por la pregunta. ¿No habían estado bien las cosas hasta ahora? ¿Qué había pasado? – "¿Es que… es que me he equivocado en algo, Alfred? ¿He cometido algún error, de alguna forma? La pregunta de esta mañana, es que tú-"

"¡No!" – le cortó USA abruptamente. – "Quiero decir… bueno, solamente míranos. Ninguno de nosotros está hecho para ese tipo de relaciones amorosas y todas esas cosas románticas… todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no hay nada de malo en mantener las cosas como están ahora, ¿no te parece?"

Rusia abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Esto era terrible. Él tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba más tiempo para darse cuenta de las cosas. ¡Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo!

"Espera, espera, Alfred… nosotros… es decir…" - En verdad tenía que hacer algo con urgencia. ¡Rápido! – "¡Hablaré con mi hermanita por ti!"

"¿…Huh?" – USA le miró con la expresión en blanco, sin estar muy seguro de cuál era la conexión entre las dos cosas.

"Hablaré con Natalya y la haré dejarte en paz." – Dijo Rusia, levantándose repentinamente y rodeando la mesa, tomando la mano del más joven. – "Has lidiado con tu familia y amigos e incluso me has ayudado con Katyusha. Ahora hablaré con mi hermanita por ti."

"Oh…" - USA lo miró con inseguridad. – "Uh, quiero decir, eso es grandioso Iván, en serio, pero-"

"Te probaré mi dedicación a esto Alfred… a ti." – Aseguró el eslavo antes de que el otro pudiera continuar, soltando su mano. – "Así que, por favor, tan sólo espera."

Con eso se apresuró a salir de la habitación para hacer algunos arreglos de último minuto. USA comenzó a levantarse, para luego hundirse de nuevo en la silla un poco estupefacto. Aunque era cierto que Rusia necesitaba enfrentar a su hermana, el muchacho no estaba muy seguro de si era una verdadera muestra de dedicación o si el eslavo solamente lo percibía como otra tarea que debía hacer. Esa era otra cosa que debía revisar en su gran lista. Aún así… USA iba a dejarle hacer lo que el mayor pensara que necesitaba hacer, sin importar la verdadera razón. Si no le veía nada bueno, al menos eso le daba espacio para pensar las cosas con mayor profundidad.

**XXX**

Rusia se encontraba parado en frente de la puerta principal, sujetando un bolso en una de sus manos. Luego de haber contactado algunas conexiones, pudo conseguir un vuelo privado a casa. Se sentía nervioso, pero resoluto a seguir adelante, si eso hacía que USA cambiara de opinión. En verdad estaba determinado a llevar su relación al desarrollo completo.

El muchacho se encontraba parado en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión cerrada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, buena suerte con tu hermana, tengo un presentimiento de que probablemente la necesites. …aunque me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado el valor para enfrentarla."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda." – Dijo Rusia, dejando escapar una pequeña, insegura risita. Luego de un momento de duda, caminó hacia USA y lo abrazó muy fuerte, dejando un ligero beso en sus labios. – "Volveré tan pronto como sea posible."

Un ligero sobresalto pareció pasar por el muchacho, haciendo que murmurara algo inentendible. Esto provocó que la sonrisa de Rusia dejara su inquietud, mientras lo dejaba ir nuevamente. Con un pequeño gesto de despedida hecho con la mano, Rusia se dirigió hacia el portón principal, mientras el muchacho miraba cómo se alejaba su espalda. Era como mirar a un hombre dirigiéndose a su muerte. Aunque Bielorrusia nunca mataría a su hermano, sólo lo secuestraría o algo así. Sonaba como algo que era probable que sucediera. Quizás incluso tuviera que enviar a un grupo de rescate si Rusia no lo contactaba dentro de una semana.

La casa parecía ahora extrañamente tranquila de repente y USA se apresuró a inundarla con el zumbido de la música.

Por su parte, Rusia se encontraba dirigiéndose al aeropuerto con creciente pavor. Pero él tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Si tan solo no tuviera nada que ver con Bielorrusia.

**XXX**

Mientras las horas pasaban y el día menguaba, USA se encontraba lleno con la energía de un estrés acumulado. No podía mantener la mente alejada acerca de qué le estaba pasando a Rusia o si estaría bien y cuan exitoso saldría. ¿Por qué si quiera le importaba cuando le acababa de proponer que se mantuvieran como amigos con derecho?

El muchacho se cepilló los dientes con desgana y se preparó para ir a dormir. Cuando se hubo metido en la cama, se estiró lo más que pudo en ella. ¿No debería estar feliz? Por una vez tenía toda la cama para sí mismo, sin tener a un gigante ocupando la mitad de ella… y aún así no podía encontrar comodidad o dormirse. Se sentía como si algo faltara. Una cierta calidez… una cierta persona. Se sentó en la cama mientras el pensamiento le cruzaba por la cabeza y se pegó un manotazo en la frente, lo suficiente fuerte como para provocarle a alguien normal una conmoción cerebral leve. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

_Estoy siendo ridículo acerca de todo esto. Debo de olvidarlo de inmediato. Sin importar qué, no voy a concentrarme en mantener una relación con Rusia. Solo voy a arreglarlo._

'Bueno…' pensó USA, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. 'Ya no estoy muy seguro de eso. Quiero decir, él necesita algo de guía, pero no es como que pueda arreglar a Rusia de esta forma y esto tiene que ver es con Iván de todas maneras, no con Rusia. Tal vez de lo que debería olvidarme es de arreglar y eso…'

_¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo cuando ese ha sido el incentivo desde el comienzo?_

'No, ese ha sido tú incentivo,' pensó USA, formándose un fruncimiento en su frente.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos y Alfred se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que había formado una línea entre su parte que era los Estados Unidos y su propia persona.

_¡Tú ni siquiera le habrías dado una segunda oportunidad si yo no hubiera deseado arreglarlo!_

Oh, genial, ahora los Estados Unidos estaba molesto con él. 'Sí, bueno ¿Quién tiene la culpa de esto entonces? ¡A mí me parecía bien sacarle la madre y hacer que se largara para nunca hablarle de nuevo! Y ahora estoy-'

_¿Estás qué, enamorado de él?_

'¡N-No!' pensó Alfred con desespero, sentándose derecho en la cama. 'No lo estoy. Yo…'

_Entonces ¿por qué te importa tanto? ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma alrededor de él? ¿Qué es lo que crees que puedes obtener de esto, de cualquier forma? Arreglar a Rusia es una cosa. ¡Pero si vas y te enamoras de Iván, entonces estás invitando a provocar toda clase de problemas para ambos países! ¡Sé realista, tú no puedes mantener una relación con el representante de la Federación de Rusia!_

'¡B-Bueno, tal vez no me importa! Quiero decir. ¿A quién le importaría si él solamente dice que "en verdad le gusto mucho" y es un idiota denso que no sabe cómo trabajan las emociones humanas? Y de todas formas, incluso si tengo sentimientos por él, no es como sea de tu incumben-' Alfred hizo una pausa, con sus ojos poniéndose como platos.

"No… Oh, Dios, no… ¡Maldición!" – Se tiró de nuevo boca arriba, frotándose el rostro con algo cercano a la desesperación. El conocimiento estaba amaneciendo en él, las cosas se estaban ajustando en su lugar y ningún montón de negación podría hacerle ignorar la horrorosa realidad por más tiempo. – "En verdad estoy enamorado de él…"

_¡No lo estás! No hay forma de que tú-_

"¡Oh, cállate! ¡Alfred F. Jones puede y amará a quien coño le dé la gana!" – USA pasó una mano por su cabello mientras se sentaba de nuevo. – "…y yo estoy sin duda alguna, por mucho que me cause agonía física el admitirlo, enamorado de Iván."

El darse cuenta de esto le hizo llenarse de preocupación, pero también de mucha más calidez de lo que había sentido antes. También había un sentimiento como de un peso que al fin había sido quitado de encima, luego de admitirlo para sí mismo. Ignorando determinadamente cualquier opinión que tuviera los Estados Unidos al respecto, comenzó a pensar las cosas con más profundidad. Todavía no había forma de saber cómo Iván se sentía, o si llegaría a amarlo alguna vez, pero…

Bueno, ¿no había dicho el gran torpe que era probable que cuando viera a Alfred enamorarse de él, entonces él se enamoraría de vuelta? Le parecía una falacia a USA, pero tal vez funcionara. Bien… así que una vez que Rusia volviera de su confrontación con Bielorrusia, USA le diría que lo amaba.

La fuerte reluctancia que el muchacho había sentido por meses, se había convertido en una increíble determinación que era mejor que Rusia comenzara a apreciar. Seguramente le complacería al eslavo de cualquier forma. Más le valía, luego de todo el desastre en el que había metido a Alfred para que llegara hasta este estado. Pero qué fastidioso, el pendejo de seguro que estaría muy petulante al respecto y si lo estaba, USA le daría un 'besito' con su puño.

A pesar de toda su resolución, las manos de USA temblaban. No es como que el fantástico USA tuviera miedo alguna vez, no, nunca estaría asustado de nada en ninguna dimensión que haya existido en la historia de la eternidad, pero algunas veces sí se ponía nervioso. Especialmente cuando el problema involucraba que él estuviera en una relación con alguien más.

'Estará bien. ¿Quién podría resistir mi asombroso y adorable encanto y mi elegante buena apariencia?' Habiéndose reconfortado a sí mismo, USA intentó pensar en la forma más varonil de confesar sus sentimientos.

**XXX**

Se sentía como si hubiese pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que Rusia había entrado en su casa, dejando su bolso a un lado y mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo. Él ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que Bielorrusia estuviera por allí, pero… Rusia cerró la puerta principal detrás de sí mismo y caminó más profundo dentro de la casa. ¿Dónde debería buscar primero?

Comenzó haciendo una búsqueda rápida en el primer piso, considerando más constantemente el huir de allí y tener una conversación de corazón a corazón con su hermana por teléfono… desde miles de kilómetros de distancia. No allí, a unos cuantos metros de posible amenaza contra su vida… Sintiendo una mezcla de alivio por no encontrarla y deseo de encontrarla y terminar con todo al mismo tiempo, el eslavo comenzó a buscar en el segundo piso.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que Bielorrusia no estaba por ningún lugar, cuando fue bombardeado desde la espalda en su propia habitación.

"¡Hermano mayor, finalmente estás en casa!" – Un agarre de hierro se apretó alrededor de su cuello, cortándole temporalmente el aire.

"¡N-Nata… n-no pue…do… -espirar…!"

"¡Oh, sabía que eventualmente volverías a tus cinco sentidos y dejarías a América!" – Dijo ella, soltándolo y rodeándolo, con su usual grave expresión, ahora bastante radiante. Abrazándolo por la cintura luego. – "Él simplemente no es lo suficiente bueno para ti, en lo absoluto hermano mayor."

"Yo…" - De manera muy gentil, Rusia puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bielorrusia y la empujó lentamente fuera del abrazo. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero él tenía que hacer esto, tenía que mantener su resolución. – "Natalya, yo no he dejado a Alfred. Yo… yo intento permanecer con él. Aunque no estaré permanentemente en su casa, mi intención es la de mantener una relación con él y… ¡Y en verdad quiero que lo dejes tranquilo! Tú no puedes seguir atacándolo de esa forma, él difícilmente está manipulándome. S-si vamos a eso, soy yo quien lo ha estado persiguiendo. A-así que por favor… por favor déjalo tranquilo."

Encogiéndose de miedo esperó la explosión, una expresión bastante terrorífica se encontraba ahora cruzando el rostro de su hermanita, pero parecía que estaba conteniendo la furia por los momentos.

"¿…Y por qué debería? ¡Me rehúso a darte por perdido por una razón tan insignificante como esta!"

"S-si…" - Rusia tragó fuerte, intentando mantener un tono de voz firme. – "Si en verdad me amas, entonces debes mantener mis sentimientos en consideración y hacerte a un lado."

"Si yo…" - Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos, que casi rugía por sí mismo y Bielorrusia se le quedó mirando, con sus labios contrayéndose ligeramente. – "¿si yo… en verdad te amo?" – Ella dejó salir un chillido que hizo saltar a Rusia, e inmediatamente lo abofeteó muy fuerte en una mejilla – "¿Si yo te amara? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso _a mí_? Si yo te amara… ¡Yo te he amado cuando nadie más siquiera te miraba! ¡Yo te he amado cuando todos los demás te han dado su espalda! ¡Te he amado incluso cuando me lastimaste! ¡¿Y te atreves a implicar que no te amo si no me hago a un lado, para que otra persona te robe lejos de mí? ¡¿Siquiera puedes imaginar lo increíblemente idiota que esa oración es? ¡¿Es que acaso tienes alguna vaga idea de lo que significa amar a alguien? Si en verdad te amara… ¡Si _tú_ en verdad me amaras a _mí_ nunca te atreverías a siquiera ponerte delante de mí de esta forma, delante de tu hermana que se ha quedado junto a ti en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores y no me lanzaras mis emociones a la cara por un hombre al que probablemente no eres capaz de amar!"

"Yo-" - Rusia se encogió, sin esperar la descarga verbal.

"¿Sabes lo que América me dijo la última vez que hablamos? Él pensaba que la forma en que yo te seguía era patética, que era obvio que a ti yo no te interesaba en lo más mínimo. Bueno, ¿qué crees que es lo que podría pensar de ti, si es verdad que has sido tú el que ha presionado para tener esta relación entre ustedes? ¡Él probablemente piensa que eres tan patético como yo! ¡La única cosa manteniendo su pobre 'relación' es tu propio egoísmo! Tú solamente estás haciendo lo mismo que has hecho una y otra y otra vez; empujando a las personas a donde quieras, jugar con ellas porque eso es lo más cerca que puedes conseguir de amar a alguien. ¡Tú eres incapaz de amar a otra persona! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa el amar a un individuo a parte, porque por el único por el que te has preocupado todo este tiempo es por ti mismo!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – Exclamó Rusia, agitando la cabeza en negativa, profundamente herido por las duras palabras de su hermana menor. – "Si… si yo lo intento, sé que puedo conseguirlo. ¡Sé que puedo enamorarme de él! Yo sólo-"

"¿Tú sólo qué, hermano? Acéptalo, no importa cuánto lo intentes. ¡Tú no puedes amarlo! ¡Tú no puedes amar a nadie!" – Las palabras hicieron eco en la habitación, mientras los ojos de la muchacha se cerraron hasta formar rendijas. – "Y nadie te ama. Especialmente no América. ¿Quién más podría amarte que no sea yo, hermano mayor? ¿Quién amaría a alguien tan cruel como tú?" – Bielorrusia comenzó a llorar en ese momento, golpeando el pecho del eslavo de forma muy violenta. – "Eres el peor, hermano. ¡Eres la peor persona que amar en el mundo!"

Ella se separó de él, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como torrentes. Bielorrusia le lanzó una mirada agónica antes de huir de la habitación, todavía sollozando. Rusia permaneció mirando el lugar en el que ella había estado, impactado. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y se sentó en su cama, intentando procesar todo lo que había sido lanzado en su contra.

No era verdad… él podía amar… él podía, ¿no es así? Y a él podían amarlo también, él no era completamente desagradable, ¿no es cierto? Seguramente alguien… Rusia hurgó en su memoria, intentando desesperadamente encontrar a alguien, cualquier persona además de sus hermanas, que hayan aclamado el haberlo amado con anterioridad.

Nadie… ni siquiera una persona se le venía a la mente. Alfred… USA… USA había dicho que lo odiaba en muchísimas ocasiones. La única razón por la que ellos dos habían pasado algún tiempo con el otro, es porque Rusia había forzado sus encuentros con USA en primer lugar. Si él fuera a desaparecer de la vida del muchacho, de seguro que estaría aliviado… feliz incluso.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos cuando contemplaba todos estos pensamientos. ¿Porqué no había nadie que le amara? ¿Por qué parecía que no podía amar a alguien más? Se sentía tan solo… ¿Ese era su destino entonces? ¿Era todo esto una comedia patética de la que reírse? Él había venido a hacer algo por USA, pero tal vez al joven no le interesaba de alguna forma u otra si lo hacía. Incluso si volvía alguna vez… ¿No había sugerido que su relación no fuera más profunda?

USA nunca lo amaría ¿No es así? Tal vez gustaría de él, le provocaría lástima… pero ¿Amor? ¿Por qué debería? Y… había una probabilidad de que nunca pudiera amar al muchacho. Después de todo, incluso luego de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, no había sentido esa clase de sentimiento explosivo descrito en su montón de material concerniente al amor. Esa alegría sobrecogedora, o los fuegos artificiales y las chispas.

Rusia agarró su pecho con fuerza. Dolía… su corazón dolía incluso más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Dolor… sentía tanto dolor. Seguramente era un signo de que las cosas no iban bien, tal vez era tiempo de enfrentar los hechos: que este intento crudo de amor había fallado, que él no había hecho otra cosa que acosar y presionar a USA, para mantener una amistad forzada y confusa. El dolor no es una indicación de amor, es la indicación de que algo andaba mal. Tal vez era hora de que comenzara a ver la realidad y removiera la fuente del dolor.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo largo es largo.  
>¡Disfruten!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 46)<strong>

El golpe en la puerta sorprendió a Ucrania en mitad de una oración. Era un toque brusco, impaciente y necesitado. Frunciendo el ceño con un poco de preocupación se levantó finalmente.

"Bueno, me pregunto quién podría ser. Por favor, discúlpame un momento."

Dejó a su invitado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Los golpes volvieron de nuevo, parecía más como que alguien simplemente estaba arrojando los puños en contra de la madera, que el usual suave golpeteo de nudillos. Esto hizo que se sintiera un poco nerviosa y que entreabriera la puerta con lentitud, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente abierta como para ver quién era el que llamaba. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de la identidad de la persona, rápidamente abrió la puerta por completo.

"Natalya querida, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

Bielorrusia la fulminó con la mirada por un momento, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto haber llorado y sin decir una sola palabra. Por mucho que le molestara hacerlo, la muchacha hizo a un lado su orgullo, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermana, escondiendo su rostro entre el abundante pecho de ella.

"Hermana…" – comenzó ella, dejando escapar un suave gemido, mientras lágrimas nuevas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. – "¡Es que no es justo!"

"¡O-Oh! Oh… Oh, Natalya… Shh, está bien, querida, está bien. Por favor, no llores." – Ucrania comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermanita, meciéndola en sus brazos con gentileza. Esperaba que nada demasiado grave hubiera pasado, era en verdad muy extraño que Bielorrusia fuera hacia ella cuando estaba enojada y mucho menos cuando estaba llorando. – "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Estás lastimada? ¡Por favor, dime!"

Bielorrusia agitó la cabeza en negativa sin responder, prefiriendo que su hermana la abrazara por un momento más. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido la 'pequeña mamá' de su solitario y disfuncional trío y aunque la muchacha prefería que su hermano mayor fuera el que la confortara, a veces la mejor opción era sin duda alguna Ucrania.

"¿Está todo bien, Katyu…? ¡S-Señorita Bielorrusia!" – Lituania se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta, para luego apresurarse hacia ellas cuando se dio cuenta de la llorosa muchacha – "¿Pasó algo malo?"

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo él aquí?" – Preguntó Bielorrusia, luego de dejar salir un gruñido bajo, apretando el agarre de su hermana y lanzándole una mirada poco placentera a Lituania.

"É-él solamente vino para almorzar," – respondió Ucrania, sonrojándose ligeramente. – "U-um…"

Lituania tosió con incomodidad, para luego mirar a Bielorrusia y estirar la mano hacia ella con timidez.

"¿Hay algo que pueda-?"

"¡No dejes que me toque!" – exclamó Bielorrusia con brusquedad.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer algo de té?" – Le sugirió Ucrania al hombre, lanzándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

"P-por supuesto." – Accedió inmediatamente el lituano. – "Um, volveré a la cocina entonces. Espero que todo esté bien, en serio."

Una vez que él estuvo fuera de la habitación, Bielorrusia dejó escapar un pequeño "jum". Lituania podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia y él era ciertamente la última persona que querría ver en esos momentos; ella siempre lo había encontrado tedioso y el hecho de que a su hermano le gustara tanto lo hacía incluso más despreciable. Cuál era la razón de que su hermana estuviera pasando tiempo junto a él era un completo misterio para ella.

"N-Natalya…" - comenzó Ucrania, acariciando de nuevo los cabellos de la muchacha e intentando mantener la compostura. – "Deberías decirme qué te tiene tan molesta, haré lo que pueda para mejorarlo, incluso si solamente puedo escuchar."

"…" - Bielorrusia formó un fruncimiento con las cejas por el desagradable tema. Antes de comenzar a hablar volvió a cerciorarse de que Lituania no estaba por los alrededores y cuando estuvo satisfecha, comenzó a desahogarse suavemente. – "Hermana… he dicho unas cosas terribles… En verdad no fui seria con muchas de ellas. ¡Solamente estaba siendo odiosa porque no es justo!"

"¿Qué no es justo, querida?" – Ucrania buscó la barbilla de la menor y suavemente elevó la mirada de Bielorrusia hasta que pudo ver sus ojos. – "¿Me dirás qué ocurrió?"

Bielorrusia parecía fastidiada, incluso parecía estar en medio de una profunda pena. Su expresión podía ser tan severa y testaruda algunas veces.

"…Me he peleado con nuestro hermano y le dije algunas verdades poco placenteras que él debía escuchar, pero también le dije algunas cosas solo para lastimarlo."

"¿Lo hiciste?" – Eso lo explicaba todo. Natalya era en verdad bastante sensible cuando se trataba de su hermano. – "Estoy segura de que no está todo mal. Solamente tienes que hablar con él y disculparte por las cosas malas que dijiste."

"…No quiero, no ahora. Él es el que está siendo tan irracional." - ¡¿Qué es eso de estar enamorado de ese estúpido de USA cuando ella era una mucho mejor opción? Tal vez no le vendría mal sentir un poco de ese veneno también. No es como que ella quisiera lastimar a Iván, para nada, pero es que su corazón se había sentido tan pesado con el dolor que su hermano le había causado últimamente que era justo que él también lo sintiera un poco.

"Ahora, Natalya…" - comenzó Ucrania, formándose en sus labios un fruncimiento por el estrés.

"¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí un poco más?" – le cortó Bielorrusia, apoyándose en el pecho de su hermana una vez más.

"Por supuesto, solnishko, quédate tanto como quieras." – Accedió Ucrania, luego de dejar escapar un suspiro. Siempre las cosas parecían ser un delicado baile cuando se trataba de sus hermanos. – "¿Estarás bien con tu jefe?"

"A Bat'ko* no le importará." – Asintió Natalya. – "Puedo llamarlo si es necesario."

Mientras no sea por un tiempo innecesariamente largo no debería haber problema, era obvio que su hermanita necesitaba de su apoyo en esos momentos.

"Muy bien." – Aceptó la mayor de las dos, tomando una de sus manos – "Considerando esta pelea, si lo necesitas, puedes darle un poco de tiempo para que ambos piensen las cosas con profundidad. Estoy segura de que en un día o dos, querrás hablar con Vanya y disculparte por las cosas que dijiste sin ir en serio. Tal vez él también se dé cuenta de cuán injusto ha sido contigo y se disculpe igualmente y ambos se sentirán mucho mejor cuando todo haya acabado. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver si ese té está listo?"

"¡Jum!"

Bielorrusia se secó el rostro. Ella no era de las que lloraban y nunca lo había sido. Ella tampoco era de las que se disculpaba, aunque eventualmente lo haría. Pero hasta ese momento se mantendría con su hermana y esperaba que Lituania no se quedara por mucho tiempo para molestarla.

**XXX**

Rusia se encontraba pasando sus dedos por el prendedor que se hallaba en su bufanda, mirando fuera de la ventana. Había estado pensando las cosas con mucho cuidado. Rememorando los últimos meses, lo que había dicho y hecho, cómo había reaccionado USA. Era casi vergonzoso en retrospectiva, él en verdad se debió haber visto bastante patético.

Todo lo que Rusia podía hacer era intentar enfocarse en las cosas positivas que habían resultado de todo lo ocurrido; logró hacer nuevas amistades y se había acercado de nuevo a su hermana. Simplemente tendría que ser suficiente para esa parte humana de él, no podía ofrecerle nada más. Él era incapaz. Eso y también conseguiría que el dolor en su corazón, que simplemente parecía hacerse más y más fuerte, finalmente se fuera. Así que parecía que su decisión había sido tomada por él.

¿Podría hacer una diferencia si USA se hubiese enamorado de él? Es la única cosa en la que no podía evitar pensar. Pero por supuesto, no importaba, era una pregunta nula. No es como que Alfred fuera a amarlo alguna vez.

Al principio USA sentía pavor de recibir una llamada de Rusia diciéndole que había regresado, en verdad no estaba preparado, ya que no había encontrado una forma de confesarse todavía. Cuando el primer día se prolongó hasta el segundo y luego a tres, sus sentimientos habían cambiado más a la confusión, una leve preocupación y luego a una ligera irritación. ¿Dónde estaba Rusia y por qué no había llamado todavía? Seguramente Bielorrusia no lo había secuestrado, ¿cierto? Algo así, como perdido en acción… no era bueno, pero USA se retuvo de llamarlo. Si él no lo contactaba en una semana, comenzaría a sentir pánico.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana del cuarto día sin comunicación con Rusia, cuando la alarma de llamada en el teléfono del muchacho se encendió, despertándolo de un sueño incierto. Estuvo mirándolo durante un largo tiempo sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo el aparato, luego se apresuró a alcanzarlo entrecerrando los ojos para tener una idea de quién le estaba llamando a aquellas horas. Era seguro que decía "Vanya" en la pantalla.

USA respondió, solamente un poco irritado de que Rusia no parecía querer molestarse en llamar a unas horas un poco más decentes.

"¿Tienes siquiera una idea de la hora que es? ¿Dónde has estado?"

"…" - Hubo un momento de pausa y luego. – "Por favor, ven a verme."

Al principio USA no sabía cómo responder a la extraña petición, así que solamente para asegurarse…

"¿Iván?"

"Da."

"¿…En dónde estás?" – USA se sentó de inmediato, alerta. Había algo en la voz de Rusia que lo preocupaba. ¿Es que… es que acaso sonaba casi como si estuviera llorando? – "Estoy seguro de que puedo llegar inmediatamente."

"Bol'shoe spasivo**, Alfred." – Rusia le dio a USA la dirección y un número de hotel.

"¿Estás en el país? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" – El muchacho se volteó hacia la mesilla de noche, intentando ponerse sus anteojos en el rostro.

"Entré en el país hace unas cuatro horas. He estado… dándome valor para llamarte."

¿Dándose valor? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? El hotel donde Rusia se estaba quedando tampoco estaba muy lejos por fortuna.

"Estaré allí en una hora o una hora y media como mucho."

"…Por favor, apresúrate Alfred."

… - USA estaba incluso más preocupado ahora, Rusia no estaba siendo él mismo así que algo fuerte debió haber pasado. – "Lo haré. Que se joda la hora o más, estaré allí en media hora. Solamente espera y verás." – no hubo respuesta. – "¿Iván? ¿Estás allí?"

Hubo una pausa.

"Da."

"¿Estás bien?"

Una pausa incluso más larga.

"…Da."

"Ya voy por ti, Vanya." – USA no le creyó ni un poco. - "Solamente quédate dónde estás."

La conexión terminó y USA frunció el ceño al teléfono. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? En verdad lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿Es que acaso se iba a encontrar a Bielorrusia manteniéndolo como un rehén con un cuchillo, en un intento de atraerlo para matarlo o algo así? ¿O acaso habría ninjas asesinos? Uno nunca podía saber. El muchacho corrió por todos lados como una gallina degollada, mientras se vestía e intentaba encontrar su cartera que, para añadirle más frustración, se había perdido. Al segundo que estuvo en sus manos, cruzó la puerta de entrada y se fue calle abajo en busca de un taxi.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, se encontraba en un hotel barato frente a la puerta de la habitación que Rusia le había dado. Con un sentimiento de aprensión, tocó la madera. Maldición, ¿tal vez debió haber traído su arma? Ya era demasiado tarde. Un minuto después la puerta se abrió, haciendo que América se tensara en la espera de que lo recibiera alguien con intenciones malévolas. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Rusia al que vio en el marco, quien dejó el pomo al instante que le abrió y se volteó para regresar a la habitación. Finalmente se sentó en una extraña mezcla de una silla y un mueble.

Un poco perplejo y perturbado, USA entró en el cuarto, deslizando su mirada alrededor; había unas cuantas botellas de vodka dispersas en las superficies disponibles.

"Uh… ¿Estás borracho?"

"Apenas y estoy comenzando a "entonarme" como dirías tú." – dijo Rusia, suspirando con tristeza y tomando una botella medio vacía (que pronto iba a estar completamente vacía de seguro). – "Es muy difícil tener una tolerancia tan alta algunas veces."

Y no era una broma, con esa cantidad de alcohol una persona normal habría muerto dos veces. Incluso la mayoría de los de su clase no podían tomar tanto.

"Ya veo… Eh… Pero ¿qué demonios, Iván? ¿Qué está pasando? Es que acaso Bielorrusia… quiero decir ¿Todo fue bien con ella?"

"Nyet, no lo creo. Nuestra conversación fue bastante pobre y no la vi nuevamente una vez que estuvo concluida." – Respondió, tomándose una tercera parte del contenido de la botella en una sola sentada.

"¿Oh? Eso es… uh… bastante malo. Lamento escuchar eso. Uh…"

USA se sentía perdido sobre qué decir acerca de la vista que tenía en frente de sí mismo. Rusia se veía… bueno, para nada bien. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando y encima como que tampoco había estado durmiendo en los pocos días que estuvieron separados. De modo que entró más en la habitación, sintiendo su instinto de héroe hormigueando por todo el cuerpo.

"Iván, necesitas decirme qué ocurrió en este momento."

Rusia levantó la mirada lentamente hacia él, con una expresión de profundo dolor. Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente el prendedor en forma de girasol que USA le había dado. Esto era lo mejor… para ambos.

"Alfred… creo que tenías razón."

Cuando Rusia no prosiguió a esa declaración, USA arqueó una ceja.

"…Bueno, por supuesto que la tenía, yo tengo razón en todo, todo el tiempo. ¿En qué tenía razón específicamente?"

Rusia hizo una larga pausa, que hizo sentirse incómodo al muchacho, antes de comenzar a hablar una vez más.

"…No deberíamos intentar progresar más en el sentido de la relación. Se me ha hecho obvio que he actuado completamente irracional. En verdad me disculpo por eso y por hacer perder tu tiempo."

"Tú no…" - Pareciera como si todo el aire se hubiera esfumado de los pulmones de USA – "Tú… ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?"

"…Fue ilógico el asumir que podríamos estar juntos de alguna forma." – replicó Rusia, pasando un dedo alrededor del borde de la punta de su botella de vodka. – "Pero en verdad quiero agradecerte por tu paciencia y por tu compañía, si no lo consigues muy tedioso, tal vez podamos seguir con eso. En verdad me gustaría mucho."

"El permanecer como amigos." – USA se sentía entumecido.

"Da, solamente amigos." – Incluso la parte de los beneficios parecía ser demasiado, con todas las cosas consideradas.

"Oh." – Parecía como si la gravedad se hubiera vuelto demasiado pesada repentinamente, aunque sólo podía sentirla alrededor de su corazón.

"Estoy seguro de que debe ser un alivio para ti escuchar esto." – comentó Rusia, mirándolo.

"Q-Qué hay…" - Comenzó USA, tragando fuerte e ignorando por completo el comentario. – "¿Qué hay de tu plan y de tu… de tu soledad y todo eso?"

"Me has ayudado directa e indirectamente a formar y reforzar viejos y nuevos lazos con diferentes personas. Estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes, así que creo que estaré bien. Muchas gracias por todo, Alfred, quiero que sepas que en verdad aprecio lo que me has enseñado y muchas de las cosas que has hecho por mí. Solamente quería dejarte saber que no tendrás que preocuparte en tolerar mi extraño comportamiento por más tiempo. En verdad yo… me divertí mucho contigo, Alfred. Ya debo dejarte solo de ahora en adelante. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, puedes irte si quieres. Sé que es tarde."

Con eso la conversación parecía haber terminado, sin embargo USA permaneció mirando al otro por más tiempo. ¿Y eso era todo? Meses del más demente, desordenado, lleno de acoso sexual, agotador emocionalmente y confuso cortejo que toda la humanidad haya probablemente visto y ¿así era como terminaba? ¿Solo así? No era justo… ¡No era justo en lo absoluto!

USA abrió la boca, pero las palabras le fallaron. Las emociones le fallaron. Su corazón en particular le había fallado por hacerle creer que las cosas podrían funcionar. Cerrando los labios, el muchacho asintió a nadie en particular para dejar la habitación en silencio, sin poder decir palabras por la impresión. Caminó por el corredor, para agacharse al lado de una máquina de hacer hielo que había por allí, dejándose perder a sí mismo en el fuerte zumbido del aparato.

Parecía que todos habían tenido razón en esto. Inglaterra, Japón, Canadá, incluso su otra parte de nación. ¿Es que en verdad era el único tan estúpido como para no verlo venir? Un intenso dolor atravesó su corazón, lo que hizo que se inclinara contra la máquina, hundiéndose hasta llegar al piso y abrazando finalmente sus rodillas.

¿Y por qué es que estaba tan molesto? ¿No era esto lo que había dicho que quería de Rusia? ¿Solamente permanecer como amigos con derechos? Y ahora ni siquiera se tenía que preocupar por los derechos. Por primera vez el muy y gran estúpido idiota le había escuchado.

USA en verdad debió haber estado demente, ¿es que pensaba que todo iba a funcionar solamente porque él había ido y decidido que se había enamorado de Rusia? De esto era de lo que él estaba asustado y solamente parecía adecuado que hubiese sido confirmado: Rusia no lo amaba y ni siquiera estaba interesado en intentarlo más. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer, ir y hacer un completo y jodido idiota de sí mismo por decirle a Iván que se había enamorado de él? Claro y hacer que Rusia lo rechazara una vez más. Joder… ¡Maldición!

El joven enterró su rostro en medio de sus rodillas. Esto apestaba, era absolutamente lo peor en el mundo. Bueno, todos iban a estar felices como una jodida piña por todo esto. Particularmente Japón y Bielorrusia. Podía sentir el medio autosuficiente "te lo dije" de su muy arrogante parte de país, sabiendo definitivamente que no era solo una corazonada. Y eso solamente lo molestaba aún más.

¿Por qué es que era tan jodidamente estúpido de creer que tal vez…? USA apretó el agarre alrededor de sus rodillas. Teniendo el zumbido de la máquina para enmascarar sus sollozos bastante bien. Hablando de un golpe inesperado. En verdad dolía… era todo lo que le recordaba al muchacho de por qué no intentaba mantener relaciones con nadie.

Una vez que sacó lo peor de todo lo que tenía dentro, se secó los ojos y la nariz y limpió sus lentes. Rusia… Rusia había estado llorando también. Lo que sea que hubo ocurrido con Bielorrusia debió haber sido muy fuerte. ¿Habrá sido por eso por lo que se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada por USA y ni siquiera valía la pena intentar? El pensamiento le escocía, pero aún así, el otro se encontraba en muy mala forma.

USA descansó la barbilla en sus rodillas, pensando en ello. Rusia estaba en necesidad de algo de apoyo y tal vez de consuelo también. Él podía lanzar su propia fiesta lastimosa en cualquier ocasión que quisiera y seguramente como el demonio lo haría, con él siendo el invitado de honor (por supuesto). Pero por ahora, él no era el único lastimado. Rusia no podía ser culpado por no amarlo, era su propia maldita culpa por dejarse llevar (aunque era seguro como el demonio que Rusia tenía la culpa de empujarlo tan bruscamente en esa dirección). Un héroe siempre piensa en todos los demás antes que de sí mismo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

**XXX**

Un largo rato después, Rusia finalmente había logrado conseguir un ligero mareo y había acabado con todas sus raciones de vodka, así que estaba completamente preparado para resignarse y simplemente intentar dormir, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Sorprendido y vagamente fastidiado de que alguien lo estuviera molestando, se levantó y la abrió. Cualquier reprimenda de que lo dejaran solo murió en sus labios, mientras USA le sonreía, sosteniendo una gran bolsa de papel marrón y una caja de seis cervezas de lata.

¡Hey! ¿Sabes? Es mejor que estés agradecido, tuve un tiempo parecido al infierno mientras intentaba saber qué es lo que hacía "bueno" a un vodka. ¡Esta cosa sí que es cara! ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o solamente estarás parado ahí, mirándome toda la noche? – Cuando Rusia lo único que hizo fue continuar mirándolo tontamente, USA lo empujó para hacerlo a un lado y dejó las cervezas en la mesilla.

…Volviste – dijo Rusia boquiabierto y sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Sip, siento que me tomara tanto tiempo. Al lugar al que fui el tipo estaba todo sospechoso con mi cédula falsa, tuve que ser todo astuto al convencerlo que unos veinte dólares más le harían no importarle una mierda mi edad. Lo que me hace pensar por cierto, ¿sabes cuán insoportable es el ser tan viejo como yo y todavía tener que utilizar una cédula de identidad falsa para comprar alcohol? Quiero decir ¡En serio! ¿Quién fue? ¡Italia o alguien más me dijo que ni siquiera parecía tener edad para tomar! Solamente dales una botella cuando son bebés o algo. Ugh, aunque aún así está mejor que cuando tenía la prohibición; debía de abastecerme en reuniones extranjeras y meterlos al país de contrabando o hacer mi deber patriótico y apoyar el emborrachamiento ilegal en las sombras. Gracias a Dios que eso terminó en-

Alfred – Rusia no hizo más que saltar para cortar el flujo de palabras del muchacho. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Por qué? – USA ladeó la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada de sorpresa. – Bueno, ¿no es para eso para lo que están los amigos?

Rusia se quedó una vez más sin palabras. Mientras esto ocurría USA sacó la nueva botella de vodka y la presentó ante él.

Para ti, yo solamente estaré tomando cerveza. Si no quieres hablar sobre eso me parece bien, solamente estoy aquí para apoyo emocional y blah, blah, blah, pendejadas, de hecho, solamente es una excusa para tomar. – Terminó por decir, dirigiendo una sonrisa mostrando los dientes a Rusia.

¿Gra…cias? – En retorno, Rusia no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisita débil, sintiéndose confuso más que nada.

¡No hay problema! – USA le palmeó el brazo en un gesto amistoso lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarle una marca, para luego ir hacia las cervezas, abriendo una de inmediato.

Rusia no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto de ninguna forma. En verdad había estado esperando que USA se encontrara en esos momentos haciendo una fiesta por su nueva encontrada libertad lejos de él e invitando a todos sus amigos. ¿Para qué estaban los amigos…? El eslavo abrió la botella al instante, ingiriendo un poco de ella, desesperadamente confuso.

El muchacho se acomodó en la cama, mientras Rusia tomaba un aprensivo asiento en donde primero lo había encontrado USA, mirando al otro casi con desconfianza. Hubo más que todo silencio, algunas veces roto por piezas de conversación casual. El joven iba tomándose el paquete de cerveza a velocidades increíbles, intentando mantener la compostura para servir de apoyo al ruso.

Cuando se hubo tomado todas las cervezas suspiró, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza e inclinándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama.

"Así que… tu jefe debe estar muy feliz por todo esto."

Rusia se puso rígido, para luego relajarse con lentitud. Esto era todavía muy extraño. ¿No debería estar USA regodeándose en algún otro lugar por su repentina libertad de Rusia, en lugar de estar bebiendo con él?

"Um… no le he dicho todavía. Aunque ciertamente no estará disgustado. Tu jefe también estará muy feliz, estoy seguro."

"¿Mmm? Sí, supongo. Considerando que todo está terminando en buenos términos y todo…" - USA le frunció el ceño severamente a la lata que estaba vacía a su lado, preguntándose por qué no había comprado más. – "¿Sabes…? Tú has tenido unos jodidamente locos jefes. Quiero decir… no fuiste… ¿No fuiste tú quién tuvo a ese tipo vampiro Drácula como jefe?"

"…vampiro Drácula… ¿Quién?" – Rusia en verdad no estaba seguro de quién podría ser.

"Oh, ya sabes ¡El tipo vampiro Drácula! ¿Ese fue tuyo…?" – De repente USA frunció profundamente el ceño, sin estar seguro de estar recordando acertadamente.

"Oh, ¿Vlad Tepes?" – preguntó Rusia, luego de conectar las pistas vagas del muchacho. – "Estás hablando de Rumania, Alfred."

"Cierto, cierto, debí haberme acordado." – Afirmó el muchacho con un resoplido. Estuvo más que cerca. – "Rumania, el castillo de Drácula. Sin embargo, puedo imaginarte teniendo un jefe vampiro."

"Supongo que he tenido algunos líderes inusuales, pero ninguno de ellos era vampiro, te lo puedo asegurar."

"Sí, pero yo solamente dije que podía _imaginarlo_ y… Okay, Theodore Roosevelt, volviendo a la vida obviamente, y Vladimir Putin tienen una pelea entre hombres. ¿Quién gana?" – Rusia miró inexpresivo a USA, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando el menor. – "Ninguno de los dos, el mundo como que… explota. Por la hombría."

"…Alfred," - ahora la preocupación de Rusia estaba en aumento. – "¿Ya estás ebrio o simplemente estás particularmente estúpido en estos momentos?"

"¡Hey!" – Exclamó el muchacho, lanzándole una mirada de prevención. – "No soy estúpido… solamente soy grandioso. Y estoy ligeramente intoxicado, pero no borracho."

"Alfred. ¿Por qué es que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido?" – Era desconcertante y confuso más que todo: USA no lo amaba, así que, ¿por qué seguía allí? Si hubiera sido él y estuviera en la posición del muchacho, él seguramente se habría ido al instante de escuchar el veredicto.

"…Quiero hacerte sentir mejor… tú obviamente estás… bastante molesto y todo eso…" - Explicó USA como pudo, mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior para hacer a un lado el sentimiento de gravedad que le obstaculizaba las palabras. Él podía quebrarse por su propia miseria luego, por ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que eso porque… no sabía por qué, lo que sí sabía era que tenía que hacerlo. – "…Y nosotros somos amigos."

Otra extraña pausa de silencio pasó entre ellos, la cual USA aprovechó para preguntarse seriamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, en lugar de andar deprimido por toda su casa. En verdad le está costando todo su esfuerzo ocultar su dolor. ¿Es que era un masoquista al dejar que la presencia de Rusia lo acrecentara más? Él había sido rechazado. Una vez más, nadie particularmente lo quería cerca. Y aún así no le daban las fuerzas para levantarse e irse.

Rusia estaba volteando las simples palabras en su mente una y otra vez. Algo acerca del sentido de estas frases las entendía y sin embargo hacían que su pecho se apretara desagradablemente. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Si tan solo pudiera entenderla, tan siquiera un poco…

"Hey, ven acá…" - Habló de nuevo USA, dando palmaditas al espacio de la cama junto a él. – "Quiero sentarme contigo por un tiempo y estás demasiado lejos."

Con un momento de duda, Rusia lentamente se levantó del asiento y fue a sentarse junto al muchacho en la cama, sin poder relajarse.

"…No te entiendo en lo absoluto, Alfred. Por mucho tiempo que hayamos pasado juntos, simplemente no puedo hacerlo."

"Bueno… creo que eso está bien. Todavía hay un montón de cosas que no entiendo acerca de ti tampoco. Sin embargo creo que sé más de ti de lo que sabía antes." – O al menos creía que lo había hecho, demasiado quizás. – "¿…Fue terrible? ¿Lo que sea que… te molestó? Si no quieres decirme qué pasó está bien, pero lo que sea que haya pasado te molestó bastante, ¿uh?" – Preguntó USA, alzando la mirada hacia él, primero deslizándose a los contornos faciales del hombre y luego directamente a sus ojos.

"Me di cuenta de algo sobre mí mismo." – Explicó Rusia, esquivando la mirada del muchacho. – "No fue una verdad placentera, pero una que debía reconocer."

Algo bastante amargo se alzó dentro de USA. ¿De lo que Rusia se dio cuenta era que no había forma de que lo amara? ¿De que no era capaz de amar a un idiota como él? Refrenó el dolor y en lugar de ello tomó el brazo de Rusia entre los suyos en medio de un impulso que sorprendió a ambos. Incluso luego de un incómodo momento de incertidumbre, USA no lo soltó y Rusia tampoco lo alejó, ambos quedándose en esta posición con inquietud.

A Rusia no le importaba el silencio, pero una vez más USA se sintió frustrado por su necesidad de sonido.

"Sabes… ¿Sabes lo que es bastante tonto? No me gustan las secuelas para las películas que terminaron con el final de "y vivieron felices para siempre". Quiero decir… tú ya sabes que terminaron viviendo felices para siempre, nadie quiere saber qué pasa después de eso. Todos sabemos que la vida real no es tan simple así que, ¿por qué tienen que forzarla en el mundo de ficción? ¿Por qué no pueden mantener ese buen y caprichoso felices para siempre?"

¿Qué se supone que debía decir Rusia a esta nueva tangente? Él nunca había estado tan adentrado en las películas como USA y tampoco había estado en contra de finales más oscuros.

"No lo sé, Alfred. Tal vez porque las personas saben que la vida no es tan simple, ellos desean explorar qué es lo que viene después."

"O es que en verdad les gusta el dinero." – Replicó USA, con un resoplido. – "En serio me molesta. Yo quiero uno, ¿sabes?"

"¿Quieres un qué?" – En verdad era difícil seguir al muchacho algunas veces.

USA levantó el rostro hacia él, manteniendo una mirada mucho más firme que antes y sus intensos ojos color zafiro lo observaron con una extraña seriedad.

"Un final feliz." – Rusia permaneció en un silencio muerto, mientras una de las comisuras de los labios de USA se contorsionó en una sonrisa nerviosa. – "En verdad lo quiero. Uno de los días más tristes de mi vida fue cuando me di cuenta de que no existen para los de nuestra clase." – El muchacho suspiró con suavidad y se apoyó en contra del brazo del eslavo, ya sin estar mirándolo. No esperó a que el otro comentara algo para continuar nuevamente. – "Fue más o menos al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quiero decir, la primera fue lo suficientemente mala y ya lo estábamos haciendo de nuevo y fue mucho peor la segunda vez. Demasiado… Creo que hubo un punto en el que me estaba preguntando si solamente nos íbamos a quedar atascados en un círculo vicioso y lo íbamos a estar repitiendo una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que ya no quedara nada de nosotros. Y fue en ese momento en el que se me ocurrió; vivimos durante un tiempo tan largo, algunos de nosotros somos realmente viejos y si nuestra vida se termina… no es porque hayamos vivido una completa y rica vida que ahora estaba llegando a su final, significa que algo realmente terrible pasó. Significa una especie de muerte para nuestra gente, nuestra historia, nuestra cultura… nosotros no tenemos finales, ni felices ni de ninguna forma. Nosotros simplemente… desaparecemos. Somos borrados hasta que no quedan más que nombres vagos en un libro de historia y quien nos recuerda, ¿uh? ¿A nosotros como personas que han sufrido y peleado, soñado y amado?"

Una muy inusual urgencia de consolar a USA, de protegerlo, llenó a Rusia. Le tomó por sorpresa y le hizo paralizarse por un momento, para finalmente dejar escapar su voz de la incertidumbre.

"Los de nuestra clase nos recordamos entre nosotros, Alfred y si viene un día en el que todos nosotros nos vamos y tal vez vengan nuevas personas… entonces no tiene importancia en lo absoluto, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, por los momentos, nosotros nos aferramos a las memorias que tenemos unos de otros, mira cuán fuerte puede ser eso. Por muy repugnante que sea, Prusia todavía permanece con vida, basando su estancia potencialmente sólo en la determinación de su hermano menor de que así sea. Tal vez nosotros no tenemos finales felices… pero no somos "borrados" como tú crees. Siempre hay algo que permanece de nosotros, creo yo. Nuestros sentimientos, luchas y vidas no son menos legítimas que las de cualquier otro ser humano.

"…Eso es verdad…" - Comenzó USA, subiendo la mirada hacia Rusia con lentitud y con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, más cálida que la anterior. – "…Creo que está bien entonces."

"Siendo sinceros, estoy sorprendido. Aún tú tiene esos pensamientos, pequeño." – Rusia se encontró a sí mismo haciendo a un lado algunas hebras de cabello de la frente del muchacho.

"¿A quién le estás llamando pequeño?" – Replicó USA, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos. – "No soy mucho más bajo que tú. Y no tienes que parecer tan sorprendido, yo no soy _completamente_ estúpido ni nada."

"¿Pero aún eres un poquito estúpido?" – No pudo evitar preguntar Rusia, riendo suavemente.

"¡Oh, cállate!" – Exclamó el menor, fulminándolo con la mirada para luego resoplar con diversión a pesar de todo. Casi parecía como si las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, pero por supuesto que no era cierto. En la mañana Rusia regresaría a casa y USA volvería a acostumbrarse a dormir solo de nuevo. – "Jum… aún así quiero uno. Incluso si un 'vivieron felices para siempre' no es posible para nosotros. Suena bien, no renunciaré a ello."

Era una noción ridícula, pero por primera vez, Rusia no encontró la insensibilidad como para decirle eso.

"Tal vez tengas uno algún día, Alfred."

USA miró a Rusia sintiendo el pecho volviéndose a apretar y tragando fuerte se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su rostro al de Rusia. Un pequeño sonrojo cálido se esparció por las mejillas del mayor, cuando se hubo dado cuenta de la cercanía del muchacho. ¿Iba a besarlo…?

Una expresión inusual cruzo por el rostro del menor, algo parecido a un dolor profundo o a la desesperanza, para luego soltar el brazo de Rusia y acostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda.

"Así que… uh… en realidad tengo una junta mañana al mediodía, creo que lo dije de pasada hace unos días, así que tengo que dormir un poco al menos. Buenas noches."

"Por supuesto…" - Respondió Rusia mirando la espalda del muchacho, que parecía bastante tensa. ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente decepcionado? – "Buenas noches."

Tardándose unos segundos en colocar sus anteojos en la mesilla, USA finalmente enterró el rostro contra la almohada. ¿Qué, es que acaso era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué se permitiría el besar a Rusia? El eslavo probablemente lo hubiera empujado o le hubiera dado una mirada en blanco, seguida por un '¿Qué parte de que no quiero estar contigo no entiendes?' o algo así. Fue estúpido al volver, pero aún así, él solo… él no quería decir adiós todavía. El ruso era un jodido imbécil.

Rusia sentía que el caos estaba comenzando a formarse dentro de él. Antes, su decisión de dejar ir a Alfred había sido tan firme, pero ahora parecía casi equivocada. USA no había expresado tristeza por su veredicto, pero tampoco se había regocijado. Y había regresado, diciendo que eran amigos… ¿Por qué era todo esto tan difícil?

Horas después de que USA se hubiera forzado a alguna apariencia de sueño, Rusia continuó observándolo y un par horas antes de que el amanecer comenzara a alzarse, finalmente se recostó a un lado del muchacho, mirando su espalda. La urgencia para alcanzar su cintura y dejar su brazo encima de ella o de acurrucarse en contra del joven era muy fuerte, pero la resistió. Él no tenía ningún derecho de hacer esas cosas ahora, no justo después de haber decidido romper con el cortejo.

En lugar de eso, Rusia comenzó a acariciar el prendedor de girasol una vez más y cayó dormido con sus dedos ligeramente apretados contra el accesorio, con un inesperado peso encima.

**XXX**

El eslavo se despertó por la pálida luz que emanaba débilmente a través de las lúgubres cortinas que habían sido abiertas desde la noche pasada. Se sentó con lentitud, afirmándole un vistazo fugaz a la habitación, que se encontraba solo. Así que USA se había ido. Por alguna razón esto dejó a Rusia sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

Eso era todo entonces. Él regresaría a su tierra y todo habría terminado. Él no estaría cortejando a USA o persiguiéndolo, ya todo había acabado… ¿Por qué es que eso se escuchaba tan deprimente? Mientras se estaba debatiendo si comer algo o tomar algo más de vodka antes de volver a casa, la puerta se abrió de repente.

"¡Buenos días!" – USA había entrado por ella con una bolsa en una mano y balanceando un cartón con bebidas en la otra. – "Te he traído el desayuno, espero que no te importen los emparedados de Micky D***. También traje algo de café y crema y esas cosas." – Rusia miró al muchacho sin poder creerlo, haciendo que riera por su reacción. – "Bueno, no tienes por qué mirarme de esa forma, sé que es comida rápida y todo eso, pero no está tan horrible."

"N-no" – dijo Rusia sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa. – "Gracias…"

"Veamos…" - comenzó USA, sentándose en el extremo de la cama y abriendo la bolsa. – "Puedes comerte este. Ten cuidado con el café, si no puedes saberlo por el millón de advertencias, está muy caliente. La advertencia en ruso debe estar por allí en algún lugar también."

USA le pasó un emparedado envuelto en papel como desayuno y Rusia comenzó a desenvolverlo, robando constantes miradas al muchacho.

"Um… acerca de anoche…"

"¿…Qué pasó con lo de anoche?" – preguntó USA luego de dudar un poco y dándole luego un mordisco al sándwich, mirando inquisitivamente al mayor.

"U-um… nada." – Terminó por decir Rusia, acabando de desenvolver la botana. Tal vez el muchacho no quería hablar de ello después de todo. – "Aprecio mucho que hayas venido tan rápido y que luego te hayas quedado conmigo. Estoy seguro de que no fue el mejor uso que le pudiste haber dado a tu tiempo."

"¡No seas ridículo!" – Exclamó el joven, luego de haberse quedado observando su desayuno por un momento, antes de poder ser capaz de formar una sonrisa para el otro. – "Fue lo menos que podía hacer después de todo, bajo las leyes del heroísmo y la amistad y todas esas cosas."

"…Mm." – Rusia finalmente miró el desayuno que tenía en sus manos, oliéndolo – "¿Estás seguro de que esto se come?"

"Yo lo como todo el maldito tiempo." – Replicó USA, rodando lo ojos. – "Está bien, lo juro."

Rusia le dio un mordisco reluctante. Bueno… era comida. No necesariamente algo que desearía comer, pero era el desayuno, además de que apreciaba que el muchacho se hubiera molestado en llevárselo. A su lado el susodicho se había terminado ya su primer McMuffin y comenzó a comerse un segundo que había sacado de la bolsa.

¿Por qué es que USA se había tomado todas estas molestias? No solamente el desayuno, sino también que se hubiera quedado incluso cuando lo había llamado a unas horas tan tempranas de la mañana e incluso que lo consolara. ¿Por la amistad? ¿En verdad eso era todo? Si era sincero, ciertamente era muy bueno tener a alguien que le deseara unos buenos días y que le ofreciera el desayuno.

"Ah, d-dobroe utro****. Olvidé responderte los buenos días."

"Eres gracioso, Iván." – Dijo por toda respuesta USA, mirándolo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Mientras el muchacho le daba otro mordisco al emparedado, Rusia tomó su café y sorbió un poco. Estaba tan caliente que pelaba. Pero qué inútil, pensó mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado y lo dejaba de nuevo en la mesa. Por un tiempo el único sonido que hubo entre ellos era el de USA masticando y el ocasional ruido del papel que envolvía los sándwiches, una vez que hubo terminado formó una bola con el papel y la dejó dentro de la bolsa que había traído. Había más, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía demasiado apetito. Así que se levantó y dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, mirando a Rusia una vez más.

"Creo que debería estarme yendo ahora… todavía tengo que darme una ducha, cambiarme y prepararme mentalmente para no aburrirme hasta la muerte. Le diré a mi jefe de esto más tarde. Creo… que no te estaré viendo en un tiempo, ¿uh? Tal vez te encuentre en la próxima junta o algo."

"…Da, o algo…" - Esto se sentía como si estuviese mal… más temprano había parecido ser la mejor decisión, pero ahora… - "A-Alfred, um… creo que debería de devolverte esto."

Rusia alcanzó su bufanda y estuvo jugueteando con el prendedor antes de poder desprenderlo. Cuando lo hubo tenido en sus manos, se lo ofreció reluctante a USA para que lo reclamara. Ladeando la cabeza, el muchacho volvió unos pasos hacia el mayor para observar el broche de girasol que le había dado; realmente había actuado muy femenino cuando le había comprado eso a Iván. En verdad había intentado con tantas fuerzas negar cuánto le amaba, era una pena que no hubiera insistido por más tiempo; la mentira habría sido suficiente para dejarlo salir de esto con mucho menos daño emocional.

"¿Y qué se supone que vaya a hacer con algo como eso?" – Rió suavemente USA, enrollando los dedos de Rusia alrededor del broche con los suyos propios. – "Es más tu estilo. Además de que fue un regalo. Tomar los regalos de vuelta es ordinario y yo soy un tipo con clase. Así que… sigue siendo tuyo."

"…Gracias." – Le agradeció Rusia, manteniendo el puño cerrado cerca de su pecho, como si estuviera en sus manos un tesoro precioso y delicado.

"No hay problema." – Replicó USA, encogiéndose de hombros. Teniendo algo como eso alrededor solamente sería un recordatorio de todas formas. Se aseguraría de que la primera cosa que hiciera fuera tirar todos los girasoles que estaban en su habitación. – "Nos vemos, supongo."

Agitando su mano por última vez, se volteó y comenzó a irse. Dudó un momento en frente de la puerta. Este era el final. Parecía que todo había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. De cualquier forma, él era los Estados Unidos de América y no era como si fuera a dejar que algo como esto lo deprimiera.

Alfred en verdad deseaba poder ser más convincente.

Dando los últimos pasos finales para salir de la habitación del hotel, cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Sin nada más, aún tenía su orgullo. Sin nada más, era suficiente para mantenerlo sonriendo incluso cuando más dolía.

Todo lo que Rusia pudo hacer por un largo tiempo fue mirar el prendedor de girasol que se encontraba en sus manos, cerró los dedos alrededor de él de repente, sintiendo la punta de los pétalos picando su piel. ¿Por qué? Esto no tenía sentido. Iván había roto sus intentos de tener una relación con Alfred, las cosas deberían ser mejores desde ese momento. En lugar de eso, el dolor en su corazón era mucho más fuerte ahora de lo que hubo sido antes, se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante, algo que en verdad necesitaba…

Su cabeza estaba llena de pequeños fragmentos que se estaban juntando para formar un sólido pensamiento; que le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar en la intimidad y a altas horas de la noche, que le dijera buenos días en la mañana y le ofreciera desayuno. Le gustaba tener a alguien a quien molestar, con quien jugar y discutir, pero más que nada, le gustaba que esa persona fuera Alfred. De hecho, era la única persona que quería que fuera, pero eso significaba que sentía…

¿Qué es lo que sentía exactamente? Sentía dolor con USA, pero ahora sentía mucho más dolor sin él. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? El amor no se suponía que fuera doloroso, ¿no es así? Era una emoción tan conflictiva.

Cuando no pudo seguir entendiendo más nada por sí mismo, Rusia decidió hacer una llamada de emergencia a Italia, paseando inquieto en la habitación y esperando que el otro no estuviera demasiado ocupado con Alemania.

"¡Ciao, Rusia!" – Le saludó la contenta voz de Italia desde el auricular. – "¿Cómo estás en este día tan adorable?"

"…Italia…" - Dudó Rusia un momento, sin saber cómo preguntar. – "Qué… ¿Cómo describirías el sentimiento del amor?"

"¿Oh? Amor… ve… Creo que es como este sentimiento que te súper derrite por dentro. ¡Como que estuvieras comiendo la mejor pasta del mundo todos los días para cada comida! Y tú solo quieres abrazar y besar a la persona que amas ¡Y disfrutar de las tortas que te cocinan!"

El corazón de Rusia pareció hundirse. Por supuesto, así es como más o menos había sido siempre descrito el sentimiento. Como algo ligero y maravilloso.

"Entonces no es doloroso…"

"Oh, no, también puede ser muy doloroso y puede darte mucho miedo." – Le dijo Italia, suavizándose su voz y siendo un poco más seria. – "Todavía recuerdo cuando no sabía lo que Ludwig sentía por mí, el estar a su lado me hacía sentir muy cálido por dentro pero, al mismo tiempo, cuando pensaba en que él tal vez no me amaba de vuelta, me dolía tanto el corazón que pensaba que iba a romperse. Fue similar a cuando pensaba que Prusia le estaba haciendo cosas raras, me hizo sentirme tan enojado y celoso y simplemente… dolía. El amor duele también, algunas veces más de lo que te hace sentir bien, pero si amas lo suficiente a la persona vale la pena, ¿no te parece? ¿Es que… América te está lastimando?"

Ese dolor… los ojos de Rusia se hicieron más grandes. Es que… ¿Es que sentía ese dolor porque pensaba que USA no lo quería de vuelta? Entonces eso significa… es como si algo finalmente, _finalmente_, se uniera y todas las piezas se volvieran una al mismo tiempo.

"…Italia, tengo que irme. Muchas gracias."

Rusia cortó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta, manteniendo una mano en su boca. Todo este tiempo había estado pensando que estaba haciendo algo mal, que él no era capaz de amar a USA. Pero estaba equivocado… él lo hacía. Él amaba a USA. No, no a USA. Iván estaba enamorado de Alfred.

Una pequeña risita se le escapó, seguida de un sollozo y lo próximo que Rusia supo era que estaba riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, sin estar muy seguro de donde comenzaba una de las acciones para terminar la otra. Él era capaz de amar a alguien más, él _amaba_ a alguien más. Todavía sentía dolor, pero de repente también había una ligereza, una felicidad que derritió algo dentro de sí. Tal vez había destruido lo que lo había enviado en esta búsqueda desde el principio.

Y entonces sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer su espina dorsal; le había dicho a USA que no estaba interesado en seguir teniendo una relación con él y seguro que le iba a decir a su jefe que todo había acabado entre ellos. Además de que estaba seguro de que a él no era al único al que USA iba a informarle.

Rusia inmediatamente comenzó a secarse el rostro y se lanzó a la puerta de la habitación y cuando hubo salido corrió a toda velocidad por el edificio del hotel para encontrar la salida a la calle. Comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono de USA y se encontró con que el aparato estaba apagado. Por supuesto, siempre era cuando él necesitaba hablar con él que el idiota dejaba el celular apagado…

Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera, Rusia tenía que alcanzar a USA antes de que llegara a esa junta para decirle sus sentimientos. Y esperaba… en verdad esperaba, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Solnishko: "Luz de sol." En ruso.

Bol'shoe spasibo: "Muchas gracias" en ruso.

Bat'ko: "Papá, padre, jefe, señor, número uno…" básicamente el líder… en bielorruso.

Dobroe utro: "Buenos días".


	47. Chapter 47

¿Es esto posible? ¿Es un nuevo capítulo de TYNE el que tienen acá? ¡OMFG! No sí, ahora pueden creer en los extraterrestres y el 2012, se va a caer el cielo (?).  
>Noor, honey, las personas a las que dejaste esperando deberían de hacerte cosas malas, muy malas por andar tardando tres p&amp;%s meses en los capítulos que restan, es más, deberían colgarte de los pies por dejarlo especialmente en la parte más importante, el momento crucial.  
>¡Pero sé que no lo harán! ¡Porque acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo! No voy a llenar esta nota de traductora para andar dándoles excusas irresponsables, de ese modo pueden ir al capítulo directamente, supongo que lo que sí tengo por decir es...<br>¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 47)<strong>

Cuando Rusia hubo llegado a la calle, no había rastro de USA, lo que era razonable porque mientras hablaba con Italia el muchacho había tenido el tiempo suficiente para tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa. Aún así, no podía estar tan lejos. Buscó desesperadamente un conductor para sí mismo. Cada segundo que perdía sin decirle a Alfred los sentimientos de los que se había dado cuenta era tiempo perdido.

Finalmente vio un taxi deteniéndose para dejar montar a un ejecutivo a pocos metros de él y corrió a toda velocidad, lanzando al hombre al suelo antes de que el otro siquiera comenzara a entender qué es lo que lo había golpeado. Cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza, le dijo la dirección a la casa de USA con el aliento agitado. El conductor ni siquiera había levantado una ceja, mientras conducía hacia su destino.

Rusia respiró profundo y se reclinó en el asiento, dando golpecitos al piso del auto con el pie, lleno de impaciencia. Debía decirle a Alfred… ¡Debía decirle que lo amaba!

**XXX**

Cuando USA hubo entrado a su casa, esta se sentía demasiado grande, demasiado tranquila, demasiado vacía. Se dijo a sí mismo que solamente lo estaba imaginando, mientras cerraba la puerta con un pie. No había demasiado tiempo antes de que comenzara la junta, así que era mejor atender las prioridades; él estaba bien en el departamento de la comida, así que una ducha debería venir a continuación. Ropas nuevas… comienzo nuevo.

Mientras el muchacho caminaba a su habitación, había una sensación que estaba intentando llenarlo por completo con desesperación. Sin embargo él no se permitía a sí mismo sentir el peso, la gravedad de las palabras de Iván. No importaba. Estúpido ruso. Nada de ello importaba ahora…

El silencio lo sobrecogió cuando abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación: los girasoles de Iván se encontraban en el lado opuesto a la puerta, la mayoría de ellos se inclinaban hacia abajo, como si quisieran evitar mirarle. Aquellos que permanecían mirándole, lo hacían como diciendo 'Bueno, ¿qué es lo que esperabas del demonio de los girasoles?'

Una sensación enferma embargó a USA por completo, así que rápidamente se volteó, apresurándose a volver a la sala. Estando allí se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, intentando dejar a un lado todo una vez más, pero esta vez el sentimiento se rehusó a ser ignorado y ya no había más sonrisas falsas dentro de él. El dolor llenó a Alfred como si se tratara de una marea y no importaba cuán estúpido se pudiera sentir, no importaba cuánto lo enojaba, las lágrimas habían regresado sin parecer querer detenerse. ¿Es que no había llorado la noche anterior? Eso debería haber sido suficiente.

Los héroes no se suponen que deban llorar… pero USA finalmente decidió, una vez que las lágrimas ya no querían menguar, que estaba bien mientras los héroes lloraran a solas. Y así, sin nadie para juzgarlo además de sí mismo, Alfred se mantuvo parado en medio de la sala de estar, sollozando desesperadamente como un niño. Ni siquiera podía recordar desde hacía cuanto tiempo su corazón había dolido de la forma que lo hacía en esos momentos.

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió su llanto con un sobresalto y se volteó de inmediato justo para ver cómo la puerta era abierta con tanta fuerza como para casi despegarla de las bisagras, mientras Iván entraba por ella forzadamente.

"¡Alfred!" – con todavía las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, USA no hizo otra cosa que mirar impactado cómo Rusia se apresuraba a su lado, para tomar sus manos con brusquedad. – "A-Alfred, tengo algo que absolutamente debo- Alfred… ¿Estás llorando?"

Los sentidos de USA finalmente volvieron e hicieron que se tensara, tornándose su rostro carmesí. ¿Qué demonios hacía Rusia allí, encontrándolo en ese momento extremadamente vulnerable y vergonzoso? Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, terminó por escupir la primera respuesta que la había venido a su mente confundida.

"Yo… ¡Solamente estaba pensando en un gato sin patas! ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?"

"¿Un gato sin…?" – Rusia le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad, perdiendo un poco su propio hilo de pensamiento. USA en verdad pensaba en las cosas más extrañas, sin embargo no había tiempo para eso. – "Yo… oh… ¿Por qué…? Nyet, eso no es importante. Alfred, yo… ¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante! Es en verdad significativo así que, ¿Puedes prometerme que escucharás?"

Algo que… ¿Qué era lo que podía tener que decirle luego de informarle que las cosas nunca funcionarían entre ellos? USA pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta que tuvo que tragar con fuerza.

"Supongo que sí…"

"Sé lo que dije antes… sé que dije que no creía que pudieran funcionar las cosas entre nosotros." - Comenzó a decir Rusia, estresado por las lágrimas del menor, incluso si fueron causadas por un gato sin patas, de modo que alcanzó sus mejillas para secarlas. – "Pero verás, simplemente estaba confundido, yo no entendía y tengo que decirte que también estaba equivocado por completo. Pensaba que no podría sentir nada por ti, pero en verdad era todo lo contrario. Alfred… ¡Alfred estoy enamorado de ti! Yo te amo en verdad, ¿lo ves?"

Las palabras se sentían dulces en su boca ahora, no incómodas y poco naturales como lo habían hecho antes. Sin embargo USA no parecía particularmente contento en lo más mínimo y al instante comenzó a luchar por salir del agarre del eslavo a sus manos.

"¿…Discúlpame?"

"Me di cuenta de ello luego de haber hablado con Italia." – Tal vez el otro simplemente estaba confundido, era bastante repentino después de todo. – "En verdad estoy enamorado de ti, Alfred. Yo-"

"¿Tú me amas?" – La rabia comenzó a acumularse dentro de USA, lo que provocó que empujara a Rusia tan fuerte que lo tumbó al piso. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron por la rabia y limpió los vestigios con impaciencia. – "¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo Iván? ¿Estás intentando joderme? ¿Jugar conmigo un poco más? En serio, ¿quién demonios crees que eres? ¿Te atreves a decirme eso luego de lo de anoche? ¿Juh?"

"¡Lo estás entendiendo mal, Alfred!" – Aseguró el eslavo, levantándose con cautela – "¡No te estoy mintiendo! Yo en verdad te a-"

"¿Te enamoraste de mí desde el momento en que dejé tu habitación de hotel, hasta el momento en que llegué a casa?" – Le cortó de lleno USA, con un ladrido de risa cínica. – "No lo creo y no tengo idea de qué nuevo experimento quieras llevar a cabo, pero no voy a ser tu jodida rata de laboratorio. ¡No esta vez!"

"¡No! ¡No, Alfred, por favor escúchame! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Estoy intentando explicártelo, sólo déjame…" - Rusia levantó las manos abiertas, mostrándole las palmas al muchacho como gesto de paz, con una expresión suplicante. – "Por favor…"

"¡No!" – Replicó USA sintiendo cómo su quijada se volvía rígida. Que le rompiera el corazón ya era suficiente, el hecho de que, encima de eso, Iván hubiera vuelto para humillarlo era demasiado. – "Estoy tan enfermo de escuchar tus pendejadas. ¡No quiero escucharte más!"

"¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!" – Rusia podía sentir cómo la desesperación se notaba en su voz. USA tenía que entender, debía hacerlo, simplemente tenía. – "Solo una vez, ¿por favor? Por favor, escúchame solo una vez más. ¡Si no encuentras satisfactorio lo que te diré, entonces puedes echarme, pero no hasta que me haya explicado!"

Hubo una pausa muy larga, demasiado tensa entre ambos. Iván en verdad no sabía lo que haría si USA se rehusaba a escucharlo ahora, simplemente no podía dejar que se escurriera entre sus dedos ahora que sabía lo que sentía. Por su parte el muchacho rodó la lengua por una de sus mejillas, fulminando con la mirada al mayor.

"…Tienes cinco minutos y después de eso quiero que te largues de mi casa."

Cinco minutos. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Antes de que todo esto pasara, en el momento en que regresaste del hogar de Japón, noté un dolor en mi corazón que de alguna forma se relacionaba contigo. No supe lo que significaba en un principio y por ello lo ignoré parcialmente. Cuando fui a hablar con Natalya, ella me dijo algunas cosas bastante crueles, mucho de ello era cierto hasta un extremo y quizás fue eso los que las hizo tan dolorosas. Pero ella también dijo que yo era incapaz de poder amarte o a nadie más, además de recalcar que tú tampoco me amabas y eso apenas cuando tú me acababas de decir que querías que las cosas no salieran de nosotros ser amigos con derecho. Eso, unido con el extraño dolor que asociaba contigo también, me hizo pensar que todos mis intentos durante tanto tiempo de mantener una relación contigo eran en vano. Pero estaba equivocado. Eso pude notarlo cuando permaneciste a mi lado, en el momento en que volviste cuando no tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Tú me hiciste verlo. Tú no tenías una razón para quedarte, Alfred, pero aún así lo hiciste y me dolió mucho más porque la confusión había aumentado. Sin embargo, una vez que hablé con Italia luego de que te fuiste, pude darme cuenta claramente de ello; el dolor era por la inseguridad de que no quisieras estar conmigo… porque… porque yo te amo, Alfred. Te amo mucho, incluso para pensar que ya mi vida no sería la misma si no estás tú en ella." – USA permaneció en silencio, digiriendo las palabras, reevaluando todo su significado, si había algo más allá de lo que estaba diciendo el eslavo. Rusia aprovechó el momento para tomar gentilmente la mano del muchacho. – "Sé que no soy bueno en esto, soy torpe y esta es la primera vez que he amado a una persona de esta forma. Esto no tiene nada que ver con pruebas y experimentos, pero es más algo que sé que siento dentro de mí. Sé… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero si solamente pudieras darme un poco más de tiempo, tal vez podría persuadirte de amarme de vuelta… ¿Aunque sea sólo un poco?"

USA miró la mano que sostenía la suya, la expresión suplicante en el rostro de Rusia que era tan desgraciadamente sincera que daban ganas de vomitar. Había sido un gran malentendido, ¿juh? Era como la trama de una muy terrible historia de amor y la peor parte era que sabía que no iba a poder cambiar la respuesta que iba a dar luego de haber escuchado toda esa porquería cursi.

"Es demasiado tarde." – Replicó, esquivando la mirada de Iván y fulminando la pared en cambio.

"Por favor…" - ¿Era… demasiado tarde? De repente parecía como si Rusia se estuviera sofocando y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No podía ser tarde. No ahora que finalmente había… - "Por favor, Alfred, no digas-"

Antes de que el mayor pudiera continuar sus súplicas, USA volvió la mirada hacia él de nuevo, sacó la mano que estaba sosteniendo y junto con la otra, pinchó a Rusia en ambas mejillas.

"Ya me he enamorado de ti. Idiota."

Las fuertes punzadas de dolor podrían no haber existido nunca, mientras procesaba las palabras que el otro le había lanzado tan bruscamente. Algo cálido, maravilloso e increíblemente asombroso brotó en el pecho de Iván y era algo como nunca había sentido antes. Era casi como si hubiera olvidado respirar.

"…Tú… ¿En… en verdad? ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?"

"No lo sé, hace algún tiempo supongo." – respondió USA, volviendo a pincharlo solamente por molestar. – "Es solo que apenas lo admití cuando te fuiste. Iba a decírtelo cuando hubieras vuelto de la forma más épica y varonil que jamás se haya visto en la historia de la eternidad y lo próximo que sé es que estás diciendo que no quieres… estar conmigo y…" - rápidamente bajó el rostro, acumulándose el dolor más rápido de lo que podía controlar. Mientras más lágrimas se acumularon en las comisuras de los ojos de USA, Rusia por fin se dio cuenta de algo.

"En realidad no estabas llorando por pensar en un gato sin patas, ¿no es así, Alfred?" – Comentó, levantando el rostro del muchacho, con sus labios rozando las mejillas del otro. – "Estabas llorando porque te lastimé."

"Bueno…" - Comenzó USA, sorbiéndose la nariz, molesto por la traición de su cuerpo. – "Los gatos sin patas son tristes como el demonio. Pero sí, es por tu culpa, pendejo."

"Lo siento tanto, lapushka, nunca intenté lastimarte." – Le aseguró Rusia, rodeando su cintura y acercando a USA a su cuerpo, meciéndolo suavemente. – "Pensé que estarías extremadamente feliz cuando te dijera que ya no quería estar contigo, en verdad estaba muy impactado cuando volviste. Incluso luego de que te hice sufrir…"

Por un momento USA permitió que Rusia le abrazara, consolándolo con su calidez. Sin embargo pronto se sintió avergonzado e intentó quitar la atención de su vergonzoso acto.

"Lapushka, ¿no habías usado ese antes?"

"¿Lo hice?" – Rusia había comenzado a acariciar su cabello y sonrió gentilmente en su dirección. – "Es posible. ¿Te gusta?"

"Pft, está bien supongo. Mejor que muchos de los otros." – Como el de gota de limón o pie de… oh, Dios, iba a vomitar si seguía pensando en ellos.

"Muy bien entonces, creo que intentaré quedarme con lapushka por un tiempo y ver si me gusta." – Qué bueno era el tener por fin un apodo para él.

"Raro." – Rusia era el maldito raro más grande en un radio de tropecientos millones de kilómetros. Se sentía cálido mientras se apoyaba en contra de él, presionando su mejilla contra el material del abrigo del otro.

Por un tiempo, ellos simplemente permanecieron parados allí, presionados uno cerca del otro, hasta que las cosas se asentaron completamente. Rusia pudo sentir una sensación de aturdimiento, que también quería hacerlo llorar.

"Así que, ¿en verdad me amas?" – Murmuró con suavidad en contra del cabello de USA. – "¿Lo prometes?"

"Solamente Dios sabe por qué, pero sí, es cierto, lo prometo." – Afirmó el muchacho luego de permanecer en silencio por un momento y de reír con ligereza. – "Pero juro que si resulta que solamente _estás_ jodiéndome, romperé cada uno de tus malditos huesos y te lanzaré en la parte más profunda del océano."

"No estoy intentando engañarte, Alfred." – Le aseguró Rusia, apretándolo más fuerte, sin importarle si lo estaba estrujando un poco. Alfred lo amaba, no había otra cosa que importara en el mundo más que ese hecho. – "Lo digo completamente en serio. Y si quieres… si quieres puedes confesarte con propiedad ahora."

"¿Confesarme con propiedad?" – USA dejó salir un resoplido – "¿Y te parece que lo mereces después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar? Estaba completamente preparado para ir a modo profundamente depresivo. Ya sabes, cosas como pretender que todo estaba bien mientras escuchaba canciones de mierda sobre corazones rotos y comerme al mismo tiempo todo el helado que hay en la existencia."

"¿Y es que no haces ya esas cosas?" – Rusia no pudo evitar sonreír a la mirada fulminante que le estaba dirigiendo USA. – "Solo estoy jugando. Aún así, ¿lo harías por favor? Me gustaría mucho escucharte decirlo, solo una vez es suficiente."

Pft, como si en verdad mereciera una confesión apropiada. Sin embargo, el jugar a la dama tímida ciertamente _no_ era su cosa, de modo que Alfred estiró el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Rusia con su mano, rozando con gentileza la piel que él mismo había tornado ligeramente roja por los pinchazos. Su voz tembló más de lo que hubiera querido cuando dijo una de las frases más aterradoras que sus labios nunca habían pronunciado.

"Ya tebya lublyu, Vanya".

Rusia se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, unos instantes que duraron poco cuando presionó abruptamente sus labios contra los de USA, besándolo profundamente. El muchacho saltó e intentó empujarlo en un momento de sobresalto, para luego derretirse en el beso, regresando el entusiasmo del mayor. Finalmente se separaron, jadeando para recobrar la respiración.

"Me temo que mentí, Alfred, voy a querer que me digas eso en muchas más ocasiones." – Confesó Rusia, riendo suavemente y lamiendo los labios de USA en un roce ligero. – "De hecho, me gustaría que lo dijeras tanto como sea posible. Especialmente cuando lo dices de esa forma, cariño. Me hace quererte terriblemente."

"Oh, ¿es que acaso no me querrías si lo dijera en mi idioma?" – replicó USA, arqueando una ceja.

"Mmm, puedes decirlo de la forma que desees." – Concedió el eslavo, volviendo a besarlo, mucho menos forzadamente esta vez.

Cuando Rusia se hubo movido para conseguir un beso de sus labios una tercera vez, USA repentinamente movió la cabeza a un lado.

"Así que, um… ¿Así que somos como… una pareja ahora?"

"Da, eso creo." – Afirmó Rusia sin dejar que el pequeño desanimo del muchacho lo molestara, mientras presionaba sus labios contra la mejilla de USA.

"¿Y ahora qué? Quiero decir… Okay, somos una pareja. Okay… pero quiero decir…" - Aclaró su garganta, con la voz haciéndose más suave. – "¿Qué pasa si… qué pasa si no dura?"

"¿Y tiene que hacerlo?" – Respondió Rusia con una pregunta por su parte, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y dejando que hubiera una pequeña distancia entre ellos. – "¿Es que la experiencia no significa nada a menos que dure para siempre?"

"Yo… yo creo que no." – Respondió USA, mordiendo su labio inferior con incertidumbre.

"¿Estás asustado, Alfred?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – La respuesta fue inmediata, tensándose y frunciendo el entrecejo al eslavo. – "¡No estoy asustado para nada!"

"Yo sí lo estoy." – Le confesó Rusia, sonriéndole con gentileza. – "Bastante."

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a USA y también lo suavizaron. Así que no era el único después de todo.

"No te preocupes." – Le dijo, rodeando el cuello del hombre con los brazos y besando su nariz. – "El héroe está aquí para ser valiente por ambos."

"Eso en verdad me hace sentir mucho mejor." – Replicó Rusia, acariciando con la nariz a USA. De alguna forma, él en verdad podía ser encantadoramente predecible.

Tal vez Rusia estaba en lo correcto, pensó USA. Tal vez algunas veces era mejor dejarse llevar y simplemente disfrutar las cosas mientras duren. No era demasiado diferente a su filosofía para algunas otras facetas de su vida. ¿Por qué no para esta también? USA finalmente sonrió y se adelantó para besarlo. A pesar de su aprensión, hacerlo se sentía extrañamente correcto, así que iba a dejarse llevar también. Decidió, mientras mordía ligeramente el labio inferior de Rusia.

Una vez más se perdieron en el beso, deslizándose sus manos encima del otro distraídamente. Rusia fue el primero en romperlo, presionando su frente con la de USA y hablando con la voz ronca.

"Quiero hacerte el amor."

"Oh, ¿Así que es hacer el amor ahora?" – Replicó USA, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir un gemido y conseguir sonreír burlonamente en su lugar. – "¿Ya no es "Ya hochu tebya attrahat"?"

"Oh, lapushka, ¿es que siquiera sabes lo que me haces cuando me hablas en ruso?" – Preguntó Rusia, tomando los brazos del muchacho y empujándolo hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada contra la pared más cercana. – "Especialmente cuando dices algo como eso. Además, solamente porque deseo hacerte el amor ahora, no quiere decir que no vaya a hacer lo último también."

"Ya veremos cómo termina eso." – Replicó el muchacho con un resoplido de diversión más que de cualquier otra cosa.

"Da, deberíamos hacerlo."

Tenían bastante tiempo después de todo. Rusia presionó un beso ligero en la curvatura de la oreja de USA, para luego dejar un rastro de ellos por todo su cuello y quijada. Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados del muchacho, dejando descansar una palma en la entrepierna de él y frotándola ligeramente, haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de los labios del norteamericano.

"No me importa la parte de hacer el amor, pero no me trates como si fuera un plato con comida de prueba."

"Solamente quiero saborearte y a este momento, cariño." – Era bastante monumental después de todo, pensaba, mientras llevaba su boca a los labios de USA y mordía su labio inferior. Si Rusia podía, probaría cada centímetro de él.

Esto era algo a lo que USA supuso tendría que acostumbrarse; el salir con alguien que hablaba como un espeluznante caníbal o algo así. En lugar de preocuparse por los detalles, extendió su mano para enterrar sus dedos entre el cabello de Rusia y presionó sus labios juntos en un beso que no era gentil en lo absoluto. Esa era la forma en cómo los verdaderos hombres besaban, maldita sea.

Divertido por encima de todo, Rusia respondió igualmente; presionando a USA en contra de la pared con brusquedad y quitando su mano para presionar su cuerpo en contra de la cadera del muchacho. Mientras frotaba la parte baja del otro con su cuerpo de forma juguetona, el hombre subió las piernas del muchacho y rodeó su propia cadera con ellas.

De esto era de lo que estaba hablando. USA envolvió el cuello de Rusia con su otro brazo y comenzó a restregarse en contra de él, gimiendo suavemente en medio del beso. Mientras ellos fueran una pareja y todo, le era mucho más fácil admitir (al menos para sí mismo) cuánto deseaba tener sexo con el eslavo. Apostaba a que el otro estaría más que encantado de escuchar eso y estaría todo arrogante, así que ciertamente no iba a decir una sola palabra. Estúpido y sensual Iván.

Por su parte Rusia tenía un montón de deseo sexual reprimido que estaba más que ansioso de liberar y justo ahora parecía más que significativo. En verdad estaba contento de que ellos nunca hubieran tenido sexo antes, habría hecho el momento más barato de lo que era ahora en comparación. Este adorable sueño dorado, era todo suyo para tomarlo finalmente.

"E-espera…" - Dijo USA, rompiendo el beso, sin aliento. – "Tengo que… que hacer una llamada rápidamente."

"¿En serio?" – replicó Rusia, lanzándole una mirada afilada.

"Sí, para decir-uhn, para reportar que no voy a la junta. A menos que quieras detenerte y esperar…"

Accediendo en silencio, Rusia comenzó a succionar el cuello de USA, mientras este tanteaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, en búsqueda del teléfono. Finalmente lo sacó y lo encendió, fastidiado de que Rusia no se detuviera y sin querer que lo hiciera al mismo tiempo; mientras no gimiera en el teléfono ni nada por el estilo, entonces estaría bien. Rápidamente marcó el número y esperó a que atendieran, haciendo todo lo posible por retener un sonido salir de sus labios al sentir un mordisco de parte del eslavo.

"¡No hagas eso, tu- Hola! Está hablando-" - Rusia apretó más las piernas de USA y rodó sus caderas en contra de él lenta pero firmemente. – "Fffff… A-Alfred, ya sabes cuál y me temo que yo-" - El ruso deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de su franela, acariciando ligeramente su piel. – "N-no podré ir a la junta de hoy… Mmm, ¿Por qué? Solo digamos que se me presentó algo más importante."

Con eso como toda excusa, USA dejó caer el teléfono sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo y mientras chocó contra el suelo, la batería se salió del aparato, ahorrándoles la molestia de la odiada función de recibir llamadas. Los dos presionaron sus labios juntos una vez más, con las manos encima del otro, los cuerpos presionados y sus corazones acelerándose en sincronía.

"A la habitación…" - Pudo escuchar Rusia murmurar al muchacho, al tiempo en que había comenzado a desabotonar los pantalones del joven.

USA en verdad estaba perdido en sus antiguas tradiciones puritanas algunas veces, por mucho que no quisiera creerlo. El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Rusia, quien simplemente asintió ante la petición. Los dos salieron a trompicones hacia la habitación del menor, sin quitar las manos de encima del otro y casi se cayeron juntos en la puerta del cuarto por su impaciencia de llegar a la cama. Una vez que la hubieron alcanzado, Rusia acostó a USA en ella, dejando que su abrigo se deslizara a un lado del mueble, antes de gatear hacia el muchacho y sentarse a horcajadas encima de él. Provocando que un pequeño fruncimiento se formara en los labios del joven cuando el eslavo hizo el intento de volver a besarlo.

"H-hey, espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo debería ir abajo?"

"¿Mmm?" – A pesar del fruncimiento en los labios del otro, Rusia lo besó de igual forma, estando un poco perdido en el momento. – "¿Es que simplemente no es lógico?"

"¡L-lógico!" – USA empujó el rostro del ruso lejos de sí y subió el suyo para fulminar a Rusia con la mirada. – "¿A qué te refieres con lógico? ¡Tú eres el que tiene la cosa esa monstruosa que seguro me romperá en dos!" – La expresión del eslavo se hizo más oscura y sin esperar más palabras, alcanzó una de las mejillas del otro y la pinchó con fuerza. – "¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"No aprecio que digas cosas como esas. No va a romperte a la mitad y no es monstruoso. Sé cómo hacer esto sin que duela. ¿Es que acaso crees que no tengo experiencia en estas cosas? Esa es solo una débil excusa para enmascarar tu simple deseo de ir arriba."

"¿Qué, es que acaso no tengo derecho de ir arriba? Okay, aquí tienes una excusa. ¡No quiero ir abajo!" – Exclamó USA, frunciéndole el ceño desafiante.

Rusia se separó de él un poco, mirándolo de la misma forma. Esto en verdad era problemático, si solamente USA aceptara que era el eslavo el que tenía que ir arriba todo marcharía mucho mejor. Además de que ansiaba al norteamericano y no quería discutir esto por demasiado tiempo.

"¿Es que hay alguna forma de resolver esto en los próximos minutos?"

USA pensó por un momento, reteniéndose de decir que si simplemente Rusia accedía a estar abajo, entonces no habrían tenido ningún problema desde el principio.

"No lo sé, ¿qué tal si lanzamos una moneda?"

"Una moneda." – Repitió Rusia con un poco de incredulidad en la voz.

"Sí, ya sabes, lanzar la moneda al aire. ¿Con cara yo gano y con sello tú pierdes?" – Porque Dios sabía que el buen y viejo voto democrático no les ayudaría para nada en esta situación.

"…Bien." – Accedió Rusia, considerando que, por muy juvenil que pareciera, al menos decidiría el altercado. – "Quien sea el que gane debe ir arriba esta vez y la próxima cambiaremos. Aunque quizás debamos dejarlo como que yo gano si es cruz."

"Okay, sí, suena bien." – Maldición y pensaba que había sido tan listo al decir el juego de palabras. – "Déjame encontrar un cuarto de dólar o algo así." – USA se deslizó para salir de debajo de Rusia y gateó hacia una de las mesillas de noche, buscando en el primer cajón algún cambio suelto. Menos mal que ciertamente pudo encontrar un cuarto de dólar. – "Okay, así que yo pido cara y tu sello. ¿Correcto?"

Una vez que Rusia hubo asentido, USA lanzó la moneda, de modo que permitiera dejarla caer en todo el medio de la cama, para que ambos pudieran ver el resultado con claridad. Acabando todo entre las maldiciones del muchacho al ver que había caído en sello.

"¡Eso es lamentable! ¿Repetimos para ver quién gana dos de tres?"

"Dijimos que lanzaríamos solamente una vez. Yo voy arriba esta vez." – Le sonrió Rusia con mucho ánimo. Incluso el universo estaba de su lado.

USA tomó la moneda y la lanzó al cajón con irritación, era seguro que quedaría lisiado después de que todo acabara. Mientras se urdían estas clases de pensamientos en la mente del muchacho, Rusia había gateado hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, acariciando gentilmente uno de los lados de su cuello con los labios.

"Seré muy gentil contigo, prometo que no dolerá."

"Jum, como sea. Espero que estés dispuesto a hacer todo por mí cuando no pueda caminar más tarde. Pendejo."

"Por supuesto, yo seré tus manos y piernas de ser necesario."

Rusia dejó a su mano deslizarse por debajo de la franela de USA y vagar por su torso, encontrando en un momento uno de sus pezones y comenzando a juguetear con ellos, lo que provocó que el muchacho se retorciera ligeramente y comenzara a relajarse en contra de él. Incluso si el lanzamiento de la moneda lo hubiera jodido, al menos disfrutaría lo que pudiera.

El eslavo se tomó su tiempo con ellos, frotándolos y pinchándolos ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que subía por uno de los lados del cuello de USA, besando y succionando, para acabar bajando por el otro. Una vez que hubo sentido la respiración del joven volverse más agitada, dejó que su mano se deslizara por su estómago y dentro de los pantalones desabrochados del muchacho. USA gruñó suavemente cuando los dedos del mayor comenzaron a acariciarlo a través de los bóxers.

"Vamos Vanya, esta provocación es demasiado." – Le apresuró USA a Rusia con un quejido.

"Da, puedo notar que ya estás bastante duro." – Dijo Rusia, riendo justo en contra de su oreja. – "Movámonos entonces, yo mismo estoy esperándolo con impaciencia."

Rusia agarró la franela de USA por el extremo inferior y la subió hasta pasarla por su cabeza, recibiendo la ayuda del muchacho, quien alzó los brazos para que fuera más fácil deshacerse de ella y al mismo tiempo tomó los anteojos torcidos en su rostro, para doblarlos cuidadosamente e inclinarse hacia delante para dejarlos a salvo en la mesilla que tenía en frente. El eslavo se inclinó hacia su torso estirado, mientras el menor dejaba los lentes en la mesilla y besó un punto en medio de su espalda desnuda.

USA se retorció por la acción y se volteó hacia Rusia, moviéndose para ser él el que se sentara a horcajadas encima del otro esta vez.

"No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya robándote toda la diversión aquí, sólo por esa estúpida moneda." – Le advirtió, inclinándose a besar a Iván y mordiendo su labio inferior un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Luego de un momento de profundizar el beso, USA haló la sudadera de Rusia y desenvolvió su bufanda, tratándola con el mismo cuidado con el que trataba a sus anteojos. Una vez fuera de peligro la pieza de tela, empujó al mayor a la cama y atacó su cuello, succionando con brusquedad. Era hora de que tuviera un poco de su propia medicina, de modo que agitó las caderas en contra de la parte baja del eslavo gimiendo suavemente contra su piel.

"Eres lindo, Alfred." – Aseguró Rusia, cerrando los ojos por un momento y dejando a sus dedos deslizarse por la espalda del muchacho.

La única respuesta que recibió del otro fue un mordisco, que le envió un estremecimiento de placer por todo el cuerpo. Ciertamente lindo. USA continuó besando el cuello del mayor una vez que hubo hecho un chupón bastante notable. Esa parte de su piel siempre estaba escondida, así que pensaba necesitaría atención extra.

Rusia dejó que la mano que mantenía en la espalda de USA se deslizara más abajo, pasando por sus pantalones y por debajo de sus bóxers y definitivamente le gustó el sonido que hizo el muchacho cuando comenzó a masajear sus nalgas. En verdad era bastante lindo por muy poco que lo creyera. Con eso, comenzó a intentar bajar los pantalones de USA, para luego impacientarse y finalmente agarrar al muchacho para cambiar las posiciones.

Inclinándose para llegar a los labios del menor, ambos se besaron con la misma pasión y sin ser ya el que estaba a cargo, USA siguió restregándose contra el otro, tentador, caliente y más que listo para continuar. Ya incluso se había olvidado de que se suponía que debía estar molesto por el fiasco de la moneda. Algunas veces una memoria de corto plazo era una bendición.

Rusia comenzó a besar el cuerpo de USA hasta que llegó a la parte del estómago y de alguna forma exaltado, terminó por desprender lo que quedaba de ropa en el cuerpo del muchacho, tirándolas con impaciencia al piso. Por su parte el joven sacó la lengua un poco mientras desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones del eslavo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más baja de lo usual, más lujuriosa.

"Es mejor que te quites estos también o voy a tener que arrancártelos de encima."

Aunque la imagen mental era en verdad excitante, Rusia determinó que lo mejor era no dejar al otro destruir sus ropas. Tal vez pasaría la próxima vez. USA observó casi hambriento mientras el eslavo se desvestía, frunciendo un poco al recordar el tamaño de sus regiones vitales.

"Oh… oh, joder, um… mierda, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si tengo algo como lubricante o… quiero decir, no he estado con nadie en un tiempo y…" - Y no había una posibilidad en toda la creación de que USA fuera a permitir a Rusia poner esa _cosa_ dentro de él sin nada que lo ayudase.

Sin embargo, Rusia no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo por ello y en su lugar volvió hasta el extremo de la cama para buscar su abrigo y sacar un tubo de lubricante de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Está bien, tengo algo. Lo he estado manteniendo encima desde la primera vez que te propuse esta relación."

"Bastante jodidamente seguro de ti mismo, ¿eh?" – Comentó USA, lanzándole una mirada endurecida.

"Voy a usarlo de todas formas, ¿da?" – se encogió de hombros Rusia, respondiéndole con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Cállate." – replicó el muchacho luego de abrir la boca en búsqueda de una respuesta ingeniosa sin encontrar ninguna, lo que provocó que le dirigiera una mirada amarga. – "Eres una mala persona."

Riendo con suavidad, Rusia destapó el tubo de lubricante y comenzó a poner algo de él en sus dedos, frotándolos para hacer más cálida la sustancia entre ellos. Cuando hubo estado satisfecho, se acercó nuevamente, colocándose encima de USA una vez más y acarició una de sus mejillas con la otra mano, mientras le dirigía una mirada de ternura, al mismo tiempo que presionaba un dedo dentro de él. Esto provocó que el muchacho se estremeciera, para luego inmediatamente intentar relajarse de nuevo.

"Por favor no te sientas aprensivo, soy muy bueno en esto."

"¿Y justo con quién es que te volviste tan bueno?" – Replicó USA, sintiendo por primera vez un indicio de celos en todo su bizarro cortejo.

Esto hizo que Rusia arqueara una ceja para luego cambiar su expresión por una de completo placer, mientras se daba cuenta de la implicación de la pregunta.

"En verdad no importa. Por lo que sé, todo aquél que estuvo antes no ha sido más que práctica para este momento."

USA se sonrojó y se retorció un poco, pretendiendo que era solamente por lo que Rusia estaba haciendo dentro de él. Suponía que era mejor no entrar en el tema de los antiguos compañeros sexuales, ya que solamente despertaría el modo posesivo psicótico del mayor.

Habiéndose hecho el ambiente mucho mejor por ese pequeño destello de celos, Rusia se enfocó en la tarea de preparar a USA. Tendría que poner un cuidado extra en todo o le daría cualquier oportunidad al otro de quejarse y llamarlo un mentiroso. Para ayudar a hacer a un lado la incomodidad del menor se inclinó y comenzó rozar uno de los pezones de USA con la punta de su lengua, cuando eso provocó un precioso grito ahogado de parte del otro, sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a succionarlo ligeramente.

Por su parte USA empezó a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos del eslavo con inquietud, enfocándose en la sensación que provocaba su boca mientras otro dedo era presionado dentro de él. Estaba intentando no sentirse nervioso por lo que iba a pasar, pretendía tan solo disfrutar lo que pudiera de las sensaciones físicas de lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez que Rusia hubo tardado más tiempo del que usualmente dedicaba para la preparación, presionó un pequeño beso en una de las comisuras de la boca de USA.

"¿Estás listo, lapushka?"

"Sí…" - afirmó USA con la cabeza también, titubeante. – "Pero si me lastimas yo-"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo has dejado claro en abundancia. Seré cuidadoso." – Rusia se tardó un momento para aplicar una lubricación extra antes de presionar en contra de USA. Manteniendo la mirada encima del otro, mientras el eslavo entraba lentamente dentro de Alfred, al tiempo que este mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Rusia se detuvo al estar a la mitad de entrar completamente, tendría que trabajar su acceso completo desde ese punto. Acariciando el cabello de USA y retorciendo ese pequeño mechón que siempre parecía resaltar todo el tiempo, comenzó a embestir superficialmente. Los ojos de Alfred empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, por ahora se sentía actualmente cómodo con cuánto de Iván estaba dentro de él. El dolor que había temido apenas era una ligera presión y eso también le daba una sensación de alivio.

Gradualmente, Iván presionó con más profundidad dentro de Alfred, dejando salir el muchacho un grito ahogado cuando estuvo casi por completo en él. Los labios del eslavo acariciaron su quijada para darle seguridad y al momento en que alcanzó su boca, se permitió deslizar su lengua dentro de sus labios, rozando la suya junto con la del menor y entrelazándolas. Alfred respondió de la misma forma, luchando por mantener el control del beso de forma juguetona e intentando distraerse con la acción.

Iván continuó agitando las caderas, siendo los movimientos lentos y profundos, provocando que Alfred lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso y moviendo las caderas en sintonía con las suyas, retorciéndose su expresión a una de placer.

"Oh, Dios Iván. ¡Más!"

"Mmm, para ti lo que sea, mi flor dorada." – Concedió Iván, deslizando una mano por todo su cuerpo y acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

Alfred resopló por el apodo, pero no se quejó cuando Iván agarró sus muslos, empujándolos más hacia arriba, para profundizar la penetración. El movimiento permaneció gentil y seguro, lo que hizo que el muchacho se presionara con mayor fuerza en contra de él, con la espalda arqueándose más y más por cada embestida y mientras se ajustaba al tamaño, sabía que podía aguantar algo menos delicado.

"Más rápido… puedo soportarlo, dámelo más rápido."

Los ojos de Iván se encontraron con los de Alfred una vez más, rehusándose a romper el contacto entre ellos mientras permitía que sus caderas se movieran más rápido, más afiladamente contra el otro. Le gustó la forma en que los ojos del muchacho se hicieron más oscuros por la lujuria y dejó que sus labios se rozaran, mezclándose su aliento. Alfred era algo precioso. Su sol, algo cálido y brillante y todo lo que quería era conectarse a él de forma más íntima, volverse inseparables, volverse uno…

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Iván y acercó al muchacho más a sí mismo. En su lugar Alfred envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de él y gritó de repente cuando Iván ajustó su posición un poco, provocando que rozara su próstata e intentó desesperadamente que volviera a hacerlo. Inhibiciones, sentimientos de timidez y refreno, dudas, miedos, todo ello se fue borrando mientras se movían juntos, compartiendo aquel placer mutuo. Nada se podía comparar y nada podía interponerse entre ellos al tiempo en que estaban perdidos en el otro.

Alfred jadeaba profundamente y besó a Iván de forma fugaz. A ese hombre bizarro que había roto todas y cada una de sus murallas para alcanzarlo. En un sentido, el eslavo había roto todo lo que lo mantenía a salvo y aún así, no era una destrucción poco placentera.

"Vanya, ya casi…"

No tenía que ser dicho, pero aún así Iván todavía asintió, mientras comenzó a buscar entre ellos para acariciar a Alfred al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, provocando que el muchacho siseara con fuerza y clavara sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, haciéndose el nombre del eslavo una especie de oración en los labios del muchacho. La tensión entre ellos creció hasta que finalmente Alfred gritó, aferrándose a él mientras alcanzaba su clímax. Iván lo mantuvo cerca de sí, penetrando unas pocas veces más para finalizar con un suave gruñido.

Lentamente se hundieron en la cama, todavía manteniendo abrazado al otro, mientras se regodeaban en la sensación de plenitud. Por un tiempo no dijeron nada, ambos contentos de permanecer como estaban.

"Te dije que no dolería." – Susurró finalmente Rusia.

"Sí, bueno…" - Concedió USA, acariciando con su nariz el pecho del otro. – "No he intentado caminar todavía, ¿no es así? Más te vale que pueda."

"Lo harás y si no, te cargaré en brazos." – Sonrió Rusia mostrándole los dientes y acarició sus cabellos empapados en sudor. – "¿Lo disfrutaste?"

"¿Mmm? Bueno… sí, Okay, lo hice." – Tal vez era el no haber tenido sexo en años o toda la cosa de estar enamorado, pero eso había sido muy, muy bueno. – "¿Y tú?"

"¡Pero por supuesto que lo hice! Además de que me encanta la expresión que pones cuando llegas al clímax, Alfred. Es simplemente maravillosa."

"¡Eres un maldito pervertido!" – Mientras Rusia lanzaba una risita, USA lo envolvió con un brazo sin estar particularmente molesto por el hecho en esos momentos. Haciéndose otra pausa en la conversación. – "Hey… sabes… mi parte de nación o lo que sea… Los Estados Unidos, está súper enojado con todo esto."

"¿Oh? Eso está bien. La Federación Rusa ha despreciado esta idea desde la primera vez que comencé." – Esto provocó que USA sonriera, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció casi inmediatamente.

"Probablemente no va a ser fácil, ¿sabes? Si vamos a estar manteniendo en verdad una relación quiero decir. Aún hay muchas otras personas que se oponen a la idea, dejando de lado a nuestros alter ego."

"Nyet, nunca es fácil, pero ninguno de los dos somos personas a las que le gusta lo 'fácil', ¿no es así? Y difícilmente me preocupan las opiniones de los demás. Nosotros podemos hacerlo, ¿estás teniendo dudas? No puedo dejarte ir ahora, en verdad espero que lo entiendas. Si crees que puedes deslizarte de mis dedos, te perseguiré el doble de fuerte.

"No, no es eso." – Bueno, gracias a Dios que no tenía ninguna duda, Rusia probablemente lo encerraría si lo hiciera o algo así. – "Creo que es solo… Mmm… es mejor que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, supongo."

"Da, con calma…" - Repitió el eslavo, hocicándolo con gentileza. – "¿Puedo escucharlo una vez más?"

"¿Qué? Oh." – USA miró a Rusia por un momento, sin poder evitar sonreír. Había algo extrañamente tierno en él, en verdad lo había. – "Creo que sí, gigante cursi. Te amo."

Rusia sonrió radiante, siendo embargado por una sensación de afecto y calidez.

"Yo también te amo."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

Ya tebya lublyu: "Te amo" en ruso.

Ya hochu tebya attrahat: "Quiero cogerte" en ruso.


	48. Chapter 48

¿Podrá ser esto posible? ¿Acaso será otro capítulo? Oh yeah baby, pueden apostar sus lindas posaderas (no sé si son lindas, solamente ando haciendo conjeturas) a que es cierto.  
>Solamente nos faltan dos capítulos más además de este y tenemos terminada la historia, ¿pueden creerlo? Sí, sí, lo sé, ya iba siendo hora, Noorker qué mala traductora eres, cierto, cierto. ¡Pero! Haciendo eso a un lado, de todas formas me parece fabuloso poder terminar este proyecto al fin y eso no se lo debo a nadie más que a ustedes, que han sido tan amables de pasarse por acá y dejar comentarios de ánimo y recordatorio, han seguido la historia o simplemente me han apoyado leyendo. Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo en los próximos capítulos.<br>¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 48).<strong>

USA se encontraba parado en frente de las demás naciones, con la sonrisa dispuesta para aturdir a los demás. A su lado se encontraba la imagen de un robot gigante pintado a mano con marcadores brillantes.

"¡Hola mis naciones compañeras! Hoy quiero compartir con ustedes mi plan para combatir el crimen. ¡La respuesta está en reunir nuestros recursos para crear un robot gigante luchador! Obviamente va a estar desarrollado en mí país ¡Pero su dinero y suministros definitivamente jugarán un papel crítico en el desarrollo de este proyecto! ¿Qué me dicen naciones, están dispuestos a dedicarse a salvar el planeta de la injusticia?"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con América-san." – Japón fue el primero en hablar. – "Necesitamos más robots, estaré feliz de contribuir en este proyecto."

"¡Oh, cállate tú, insufrible imbécil!" – Se escuchó chistar a Inglaterra. – "¡Deja de soñar despierto y ofrece ideas realistas! Esto es dolorosamente ridículo."

"¡Los robots gigantes que luchan contra la injusticia fueron creados en Corea!" – Informó Corea del Sur bastante animada e inútilmente.

"Suena complicado." – comentó España, rascándose la nariz. – "Y caro. Demasiado caro…"

"Si la mayoría de los suministros los obtienes de mi y le das al robot una opción para el idioma chino, podría considerarlo, aru." – comentó China.

"¿Puede hacer pasta?" – Era el turno para Italia de compartir su opinión, también inútil.

"Pero, ¿no le faltaría un corazón?" – Comenzó Francia, suspirando con dramatismo. – "¿Un alma? La cualidad humana de la empatía y el amor es necesaria para resolver los horrores del crimen. Non, ¡Nunca se rebajará en las frías e insensibles garras de una máquina!"

"¡Suena divertido para mi, hermano!" – Rió fuerte Australia.

"Mi país no contribuirá de ninguna forma a esto." – Aseguró Suiza, fulminándolo con la mirada. – "Y si en verdad hacen uno, nosotros haremos un robot gigante que se mantendrá perfectamente neutral."

"¡El completo hecho de que estemos discutiendo esto es completamente ridículo!" – Exclamó Alemania al final, palmeando la superficie de la mesa con fuerza y fue interrumpido con la repentina risita de Rusia.

"Si puedo decir algo…" - Hubo un ligero paréntesis, mientras los demás escuchaban con más cuidado lo que tenía que decir el ruso. – "Creo… que es un increíblemente estúpido plan."

Hubo un repentino apuro en las voces, que comenzaron a alzarse en crescendo, lo que forzó a Alemania a callar a todos una vez más, ayudado por Suiza, quien dejó escapar un muy neutral disparo al techo.

"¡Cállense todos! Para evitar perder el tiempo voy a establecer en estos momentos que a este proyecto le falta cualquier rastro de lógica y que luego de un descanso para almorzar, volveremos a la convocatoria sin volver a tocar el tema. Gracias, América, puedes bajar del podio ahora."

Hubo el sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas y la mezcla de demasiadas voces hablando al mismo tiempo, para finalmente disiparse, mientras las naciones se iban con la intención de caer en conversaciones más íntimas y dejando a USA haciendo un puchero. Personalmente pensaba que su proyecto era súper brillante. Mientras estaba llegando a la puerta para salir también, Japón tocó su brazo con ligereza.

"Estaba bastante encariñado con el plan, Alfred-san."

"Gracias, Kiku." – Le agradeció USA, tornándose el fruncimiento de sus cejas en una sonrisa con rapidez. – "Me tardé una eternidad coloreando ese dibujo, te veré luego del descanso supongo."

Japón estuvo a punto de decir algo, para luego detenerse y simplemente asentir con la cabeza. Dejando ir a USA, quien se guardó las manos en el bolsillo y caminó por los pasillos durante un tiempo, hasta que estuvo bastante lejos del sonido de la charla de los demás países.

"Alfred." – Una voz lo hizo detenerse y se volteó con burla.

"Bueno, pero si es el príncipe de la traición."

"¿Oh?" – Rusia le sonrió con suavidad. – "¿Es que te he traicionado?"

"De seguro que lo has hecho, pendejo." – Aseguró USA, fulminándole con la mirada. – "¡Llamando mi plan estúpido cuando es completamente brillante!"

"Pero es que en verdad _es_ asombrosamente estúpido." – Rusia dejó escapar una risita, mientras la mirada fulminante del otro se volvió más intensa. Para luego pincharlo con un dedo en la frente. – "Estoy sorprendido de que puedas funcionar con toda la enorme cantidad de disparates que hay aquí."

"¡Solamente estás celoso porque nunca se te ocurriría algo tan genial!" – Exclamó como toda respuesta el norteamericano, haciendo a un lado la mano del ruso batiéndola con la suya.

"Mmm, no hay forma de estar celoso de tus ideas." – Aseguró el eslavo, pellizcando una de las mejillas de USA, impertérrito. – "En verdad no las codicio."

"¡Afuera las manos! ¡Si eso es todo lo que tienes por decirme, entonces ya puedes parar el acoso en este instante!" – USA comenzó a voltearse, para encontrarse siendo volteado de repente e inmovilizado en contra de la pared.

"De hecho, había una cosa más." – Dijo Rusia, acercándose a una distancia incómodamente cerca y sonriendo por ello. – "Tú y yo nos enamoraremos."

Hubo una pausa de silencio, que dejó espacio para que el fruncimiento en las cejas de USA se desvaneciera, dando lugar a una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Así son las cosas? ¿Es esa una clase de broma?" – Lo que provocó que Rusia se inclinara aún más, casi rozando sus labios.

"Sabes que yo no bromeo de esa forma, a menos que sea para molestarte."

"¿Y no es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora?" – preguntó el muchacho, arqueando una ceja y permitiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

"Da." – Afirmó Rusia, riendo ligeramente y besando sus labios con suavidad. – "¿Qué dices, Alfred? ¿Serás mi amante? Te daré una pista, no es una pregunta de sí o no."

"Um…" - Comenzó el otro, resoplando y alcanzando la mejilla del eslavo para acariciarla. – "Esa en verdad _es_ una pregunta difícil. Sí, creo que te tomaré por ahora."

"Te has vuelto más inteligente, Alfred." – Le aseguró Rusia, acariciando la frente del muchacho con la suya propia.

"Y tú difícilmente has cambiado algo, villano." – Ambos aceptaron las palabras como no verdaderas y USA le dio un pequeño "pico" en los labios. – "Sin embargo en verdad eres un pendejo. ¿Te mataría estar de acuerdo en algo de lo que digo?"

"Dime unos planes mejores y yo aceptaré con placer, además de que hace a las demás personas más felices cuando no estamos políticamente en sincronía." – Rusia entendía perfectamente este hecho y no le molestaba en realidad. Sin embargo USA todavía parecía delicado con el tema, pero solamente era por su ego demasiado grande.

"¡Jum! Como si me importara." – Aunque a él le encantaba esquivar el punto de que no era como que exactamente apoyaba por completo la política de Rusia tampoco.

"No estoy diciendo que debas, solamente que es cierto. Ahora, cambiando a temas más felices. ¿Estás interesado en ir a cenar con Alemania e Italia el próximo fin de semana?" – Preguntó Rusia, dejando más espacio entre ellos.

"¿Cómo para ir en público para que ustedes mujercitas nos avergüencen a Alemania y a mí, o estamos hablando de ir a la casa de uno de los dos?" – Preguntó USA, chistando con la lengua y mirando al ruso de forma pensativa.

Rusia dejó pasar el comentario de las "mujercitas". Alemania era obviamente el más doméstico en su relación con Italia y no importaba con qué cosas USA se mintiera a sí mismo, ambos sabían quién terminaba más seguido arriba en su relación. Si que pensara de sí mismo como el más masculino lo hacía feliz, ¿quién era Rusia para negarle eso?

"En la casa de Italia. Él va a cocinar y creo que Alemania estará horneando un pastel. Es tan considerado de su parte el dejar que su "damita" haga el trabajo más fuerte."

"Pft, bueno en ese caso ¡Por supuesto que voy! ¡La comida de Italia es demasiado buena! Y me casaría con uno de los pasteles de Alemania, solo digo." – Provocando esto que Rusia volviera a inclinarse sobre él, con una sonrisa menos divertida.

"Siempre y cuando sea solamente el pastel en el que estés interesado."

Ah, sí, esto. Todavía era un problema, aunque Alfred había forzado a Iván a bajarle el tono con el tiempo.

"La comida es mi único verdadero amor y lo sabes. Creo que tú vienes de segundo por poco."

Aunque eso le recordó que debía hablar con Alemania acerca del correo que su hermano le había enviado con toda las sugerencias pervertidas de un encuentro, en verdad necesitaba detenerse. Era más divertido que exasperante, pero Rusia había estado más que propenso a jaquear su correo de tiempo en tiempo (lo que provocó que fuera a trabajar con Estonia para encontrar defensas más fuertes que protegieran su violado computador). Incluso si siempre borraba cosas como esas, sentía que nunca era suficiente.

USA vio sus pensamientos siendo interrumpidos por Rusia, cuando este le dio un beso más profundo.

"Mientras no haya otra persona que tome un lugar más alto que el mío supongo que puedo aceptar esto. Mi amor por los girasoles es igual de grande después de todo."

"Oh, vamos. ¡No puedes amar a una planta más que a mí! La comida es, como que, esencial. Simplemente tiene sentido amarla."

"Pero las plantas son una manifestación de la vida en general. ¿No las hace eso preciosas también?" – Rusia le sonrió de esa forma dulce hasta hacerle caries a tus dientes de él, mientras veía cómo todo lo que hacía USA era abrir la boca para buscar una buena respuesta.

"Sí, bueno, las flores no son tan geniales como las cosas que puedes comer." – dijo finalmente.

"Elocuente y conmovedor como siempre, lapushka. Aunque toda esta charla de comida me ha dado hambre, en verdad tengo un gran apetito de ti." – comentó, alzando la quijada de USA y besándolo. – "¿Crees que tengamos tiempo?"

"¿En serio me estás diciendo…?" – USA se detuvo al instante para luego sonreír. – "Creo que sí. ¿Vamos a encontrar algún lugar cómodo?"

"Da." – Le ronroneó Rusia.

Le dio algo de espacio a USA para caminar y luego envolvió su cintura con uno de sus brazos, respondiéndole el muchacho de la misma forma y comenzando a pasear por los alrededores. Su completa falta de vergüenza no molestaba a ninguno de los dos en particular.

Finalmente se escabulleron en una oficina vacía, habiendo Rusia cerrado la entrada detrás de él. Mientras se estaba volteando, USA lo agarró y se abalanzó hacia delante para darle un beso completo en los labios y sin esperar demasiado, el eslavo lo besó de vuelta con rapidez, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Sus besos eran calientes y apurados. Ya que no había demasiado tiempo, algo rápido y pleno sería suficiente por ahora.

Con lentitud, Rusia había comenzado a hacer que USA se retirara en contra del escritorio. Sea de quien sea, sin duda no iba a apreciar lo que estaban a punto de hacer en él y en verdad no podía importarle menos. Antes de que pudiera presionarlo contra el mueble, el muchacho detuvo sus progresos al instante. Mientras el mayor le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa, USA se volteó a la superficie de la madera, mirándolo pensativo, para luego barrer todo lo que había en ella con un desprecio descarado a quien fuera el dueño del escritorio. Frotando sus dos manos, se volteó hacia Rusia con una sonrisa que le mostraba los dientes.

"Por cierto, te das cuenta…" - Deslizó una mano hacia el pecho del eslavo, para agarrarlo por los hombros y empujarlo con brusquedad contra el escritorio, de modo que cayó acostado encima de él. – "…De que es mi turno para estar encima, ¿no es así?"

Rusia levantó medio cuerpo apoyándose en sus codos, con una mirada entumecida adornando su rostro. De hecho, en verdad lo había olvidado. El impacto cambió a una expresión de ligero disgusto.

"Tú siempre eres tan agresivo."

"¿Soy yo el que es agresivo?" – Preguntó USA, apresurándose a llenar el espacio que estaba entre los dos antes de que Rusia pudiera levantarse y lo inmovilizó contra la superficie de la madera utilizando sus caderas.

"Tú en verdad rompiste mi brazo en aquella ocasión." – Le replicó el eslavo, dándolo más que por hecho.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Un total y honesto accidente! ¡Le rompes a un tipo el brazo y de repente ya no puedes vivir sin que te lo saque siempre!" – USA estaba cerca de comenzar a lloriquear, no es como que los héroes lloriquearan alguna vez.

"¿Quién rompe el brazo de alguien "por accidente" durante el sexo? No voy a dejar de sacarlo a relucir simplemente porque de una forma bastante dolorosa fue muy impresionante. Si solamente los demás supieran cuán bravucón en verdad eres." – Le dijo Rusia, con burlona solemnidad.

"Quédate tranquilo, señor acosador. Eres tú quien se vuelve todo loco cuando una mosca me mira. Ahora, dame el lubricante." – Le ordenó USA, estirando la mano con expectativa.

Rusia lo miró con las cejas levantadas, para luego ceder y buscar entre sus bolsillos, sacando el tubo de loción. Si no se aplicaba a las reglas que habían establecido entre ambos cuando USA las presionaba, entonces no tendría ninguna indulgencia después, en los momentos en que el muchacho estuviera lo suficiente excitado como para no interesarle que debía ser el turno de él.

"Muy bien, por favor trátame bien, cariño."

USA resopló ante el tinte de sarcasmo que había en las palabras del eslavo, mientras tomaba el pequeño tubo y lo guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Su expresión se hizo más suave cuando se hubo inclinado hacia el ruso, capturando sus labios. Las manos del muchacho se deslizaron por el cuerpo del mayor, mientras Rusia envolvía su rostro con las suyas propias. A pesar de la poca cantidad de tiempo que disponían, estaban siendo casi burlonamente tiernos entre sí, con los labios acariciando, la piel tocándose con picardía y el material de la ropa siseando con suavidad mientras se rozaba con la del otro.

De forma algo torpe USA desabrochó los botones del abrigo y luego de la camisa de Rusia, al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse con suavidad, enviando un estremecimiento a la espina dorsal de ambos. Una vez que el último botón estuvo libre, la tela fue hecha a un lado con impaciencia y las manos se abrieron paso juguetonamente por la pálida piel. Para ese momento ya era un muy bien conocido mapa, que a Alfred le encantaba explorar una y otra vez, pasando sus dedos en un toque de pluma sobre una vieja y gran cicatriz en una de las costillas de Rusia.

Sólo prolongándose por unos momentos, sus dedos continuaron su camino hasta que rozaron los pezones del eslavo y comenzando a trazar lentos círculos alrededor de ellos, como si hubiera todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Es que este era la clase de trato que un maniaco rompe-brazos le daría al más asombroso de los novios que jamás se haya visto? (Porque cualquiera que saliera con Alfred F. Jones se convertía automáticamente en el/la más asombroso/a de los/as novios/as). ¡Por supuesto que no!

Persuadiendo a Rusia para que abriera más la boca, USA dejó entrar su lengua para jugar con la del otro. Casi de manera simultánea pasó sus uñas por encima de los sensibles nudos, amando el pequeño sonido de apreciación que el hombre hizo. Continuó pasando sus uñas por ellos, a veces rozándolos con las partes callosas de las yemas de sus dedos en su lugar, mientras sus lenguas se buscaban la una a la otra, algunas veces perdiendo terreno y otras veces ganándolo.

Cuando Rusia se retorció con impaciencia en contra de él, USA finalmente rompió el beso, jadeando en silencio y dejando besos por la quijada de Iván, dándole a su barbilla un pequeño mordisco. Esto le pareció divertido al eslavo y le recordó mucho a un gato. Alfred siempre le había parecido tener una personalidad parecida a la de un perro, pero la comparación le siguió pareciendo igual de tierna. Lo que casi había salido como una risita se convirtió en un gemido cuando el muchacho comenzó a restregarse en contra de él. Rápido, rápido, lento; ¿Quién dijo que esas lecciones de baile que Inglaterra forzó en él nunca le servirían?

Mmm, Alfred… no es que no ame esto tremendamente, pero ¿recuerdas que tenemos un límite de tiempo? A menos que quieras perderte el resto de la junta.

Oh rayos, por favor no me tientes. – Susurró USA en contra de la piel del otro y aún así, la advertencia fue notada.

USA presionó gentilmente el pecho del hombre, para asegurarse que su espalda estuviera presionada por completo en la superficie del mueble, antes de bajar para besar su abdomen. De vez en cuando también succionaba con ligereza.

Mientras más abajo llegaba, más bajaba los pantalones y bóxers del eslavo, ajustando este las caderas para ayudarle a quitarlos. Hubo un problema con los zapatos que le sirvieron de obstáculo, pero en un momento la tarea estaba concluida. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del camino, su lengua formó un rastro perezoso en uno de los huesos de la cadera de Rusia, quien se hallaba medio erguido apoyándose en sus codos, para observar lo que hacía el muchacho. USA se movió incluso más abajo y presionó sus labios en contra del miembro del hombre, subiendo luego los ojos para observar su reacción y notando que la forma en que el otro se lamía el labio inferior y sus ojos parecían brillar con una misteriosa chispa lo excitaron aún más. Por un momento más se quedó observándolo, para luego dejar que su vista bajara de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba besos contra el tamaño considerable, pasando luego su lengua por él. Definitivamente todavía le irritaba, pero se estaba acostumbrando a la diferencia de tamaños, diciéndose a sí mismo que el suyo era más maniobrable.

"¿Vas a estar jugando por siempre?" – Le preguntó Rusia ligeramente, casi ocultando la gruesa capa de lujuria en sus palabras.

"Podría si lo quisiera." – Replicó el otro, levantando el torso, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mientras una de sus manos había reemplazado su boca para acariciarlo. – "Pero no hay tiempo, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que debería comenzar entonces."

Continuó el movimiento de frote al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba el tubo de lubricante, lo que se hizo un tanto incómodo al estar estirando la mano al bolsillo trasero contrario. Luego de un movimiento lento más, dejó libre a Rusia y comenzó a demorarse con la tapa del lubricante, la cual terminó saltando de sus dedos, chocando contra el filo de la madera de la mesa y parando al final en el piso con un ruido fuerte. USA sonrió con vergüenza pero lo ignoró, ya la recogería luego.

Con más impaciencia ahora, el muchacho puso un poco más de sustancia de lo que era necesario en sus dedos, rozándolo apenas el tiempo suficiente para darle alguna calidez y luego presionó el primer dedo en contra de Rusia con solo una advertencia en murmullos. El eslavo toleró el proceso de preparación solo dejando salir un ligero gruñido; era un hecho que USA no era ni cerca de bueno como él en eso, aunque había mejorado algo con el tiempo, lo que hacía el proceso más tedioso.

"¿Preparado?" – La pregunta fue tan impaciente, que Rusia no pudo evitar una risita por lo bajo mientras asentía. USA asintió de vuelta casi con solemnidad, para luego sonreír de una forma que era tan encantadora que casi irritaba; el eslavo la adoraba en una forma cariñosa y frustrada el mismo tiempo.

Al momento en que USA se posicionaba para entrar en él, de repente se inclinó y dejó en los labios de Rusia un beso sorprendentemente tierno que lo tomó con la guardia baja. Surgiendo una sensación de calidez en su estómago a causa de esto, que fue reemplazada por un extraño escalofrío cuando el muchacho comenzó a presionarse en contra de él.

Mantuvieron el aliento mientras USA se presionaba por completo, hacía una pausa y luego comenzaba a embestir lentamente contra sus caderas. Hubo una ligera incomodidad, pero fue desapareciendo cuando el ritmo se hizo mejor. Se pudo escuchar un murmullo de voces del otro lado de la puerta, pero pasó con rapidez, siendo ignorado por los dos desde el principio. Mientras el muchacho agitaba sus caderas, se estremeció con anticipación; pronto estarían más cerca, entrelazados en su lujuria compartida y ayudando al otro a llenarla.

USA presionó dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, al tiempo que Rusia rodeó el rostro del muchacho con sus manos, sintiéndose estás casi calientes en contra de su piel; sus ojos estaban conectados completamente en los del otro, siendo una mezcla del azul al violeta y viceversa. El eslavo despegó sus labios con lentitud, alzándose su barbilla de forma casi imperceptible cuando el ángulo del joven cambió, trayéndole un fresco estallido de placer. El muchacho se cernió más cerca de él como si fuera a besarlo, pero sin hacerlo al final, provocando que sus anteojos se deslizaran más abajo en el puente de su nariz. Y esto le hizo encontrar al eslavo que la vista de USA cogiéndoselo con los lentes puestos era perfectamente encantadora por alguna razón.

El pensamiento se derritió y desapareció mientras el placer continuaba ardiendo y creciendo con más fuerza. Rusia alzó más las piernas y unió sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de USA, usándolas para empujar más dentro de sí al joven. Un suave tarareo escapó de sus labios y sus manos se enredaron en hebras dorado oscuro. El norteamericano gruñó y se movió hasta su cuello, dejando su lengua un camino húmedo en la piel sensible, permitiendo también a sus dientes rozar la manzana de Adán del otro.

"Alfred… más fuerte."

USA exhaló profundo, reasegurándose con la rica esencia de la piel de Rusia, plantando sus brazos con mayor firmeza a ambos lados del hombre y presionando las palmas en contra de la pulida superficie. Con la lengua asomándose un poco por una de las comisuras de la boca, se concentró en reforzar las embestidas, al mismo tiempo que las mantenía en el mismo ángulo.

"Mmm, da, de esa forma." – Asintió Rusia, agarrando uno de los brazos de USA con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria y finalmente se dio cuenta de ello cuando se hubieron formado marcas en él, para luego dejar relajar su agarre.

"Vanya…" - Sin embargo USA ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, estando perdido en su propia bendición personal. – "Moĭ Vanya."

La mano que se encontraba enredada entre los cabellos de Rusia haló con ligereza las hebras, antes de moverse a los hombros de USA para poder conseguir un mejor balance en la posición. Era en verdad frustrante estar debajo, sin poder ser capaz de controlar el ritmo. Inmovilizado como estaba en aquella superficie dura, ni siquiera podía mover las caderas para ayudar en el flujo que compartían y por ello continuó intentando presionar a USA en contra de sí con las piernas, sintiéndose frustrado.

Abruptamente, ya sea por haber sentido los deseos del mayor o simplemente haciéndolo para sí mismo, USA separó las manos de la superficie del escritorio para levantar las piernas más en su cadera, mientras lo arrastraba fuera del filo del escritorio. Con una especie de seriedad, el muchacho empujó la pelvis de Rusia casi con brusquedad hacia sí mismo al mismo tiempo que embestía, lo que provocó que el eslavo gimiera ruidosamente y clavara las uñas en los hombros del otro.

USA absorbió los profundos jadeos y los sonidos mal silenciados que Rusia hacía, incluso si el mayor nunca lo admitía, en verdad _amaba_ lo que el muchacho le hacía. Él sabía este hecho porque era asombroso, además de que debía admitir que Rusia se veía casi hermoso con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que algunas hebras de cabello se pegaban en sus sienes por la pequeña capa de sudor.

La oficina absorbió los sonidos del sexo entre ellos, aumentando la temperatura en ella. USA lamió sus labios y los sintió salados. Siendo demasiado pronto aún, sintió una sensación conocida por encima de todo el placer y el calor.

"Uh, ¿Iván? Como que me estoy acercando bastante. ¡Y no te atrevas a hacer esa broma acerca de que el sexo es la única carrera en la que te gano!"

"Nunca lo haría, lapushka." – Dijo Rusia, abriendo los ojos y formándose una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios por un segundo. – "Gracias por advertirme."

USA asintió, intentando ignorar el fulgor de rubor que sabía se estaba formando en su rostro, mientras que hacía los movimientos más lentos y se enfocaba en auto-controlarse de alguna forma. Rusia estiró el brazo entre ellos y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, suspirando con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Se movieron juntos, con Rusia sincronizando sus caricias con el ritmo de las caderas de USA. El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior con brusquedad, mientras sentía cómo el placer parecía enroscarse con más fuerza dentro de sí, demasiado cerca de provocarle liberarlo y por mucho que intentó retenerlo terminó abruptamente, no haciendo otra cosa que arremeter sin piedad en contra de Rusia unas pocas veces, antes de que su espalda se arqueara una última vez.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado por el placer, USA levantó el torso con un codo y estiró una mano hacia abajo, para quitar la de Rusia y frotarlo en su lugar con firmeza. Agarrando la corbata del muchacho, el eslavo lo acercó lo suficiente para presionar la boca abierta en contra de su cuello, succionando con brusquedad. USA apretó más el agarre, acelerando los movimientos y provocando que Rusia gimiera, mordiendo con fuerza su cuello al mismo tiempo que encontraba su clímax. Cuando hubo acabado, abrazó al muchacho, moviendo sus labios para rozar los del otro.

Los dos permanecieron de esa forma, permitiendo que sus corazones ralentizaran los latidos. USA salió de Rusia con gentileza, vistiéndose rápidamente y replegando el cierre de sus pantalones. Echó un vistazo fugaz alrededor y encontró una caja de pañuelos de papel en el suelo. Rusia esperó un poco impaciente a que el otro lo limpiara con ellos y mientras se levantaba y se volvía a vestir, el muchacho había tenido la cortesía de limpiar también unos cuantos puntos en la superficie del escritorio.

Rusia y USA se miraron de forma crítica, peinando hebras de cabello mal ubicadas y enderezando la corbata del otro antes de asentir satisfechos. Se dirigieron a la puerta y estaban enfrente de ella, cuando el eslavo se detuvo.

"¿Deberíamos limpiar?"

"Nah, sea de quien sea esta oficina seguramente es de un político y es probable que sea un pendejo de todas formas." – replicó el norteamericano, echando un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta para después tomar a Rusia del brazo. Corrieron fuera de la habitación como un par regular de vándalos, riendo divertidos hasta que estuvieron muy lejos.

Rusia haló al muchacho hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras la risa amainaba, al mismo tiempo que USA hocicaba su pecho y suspiraba.

"Siento haber… sí. ¿Te importaría intentarlo de nuevo esta noche?"

"Eso me parece bien." – Concedió Rusia, besando la coronilla del muchacho. – "Pero tendrás que traer más lubricante, me temo que dejaste el mío en aquella oficina."

"¿En serio?" – preguntó USA, levantando la mirada rápidamente para observar al ruso.

"Da, lo hiciste."

"Oh." – USA permaneció mirándolo un momento, para luego estallar en carcajadas tan fuertes que casi lo dejaron sin aliento. – "¡O-oh Dios eso es t-tan divertido! ¡Ese pobre b-bastardo!" – Una vez que se hubo calmado, tomó el brazo de Rusia y comenzó a caminar con él. Estaba llegando la hora de que el descanso terminara. – "Muy bien, voy a recoger algo en mi habitación y después nos encontramos en la tuya."

"Me parece bastante bien el plan." – De repente, Rusia se detuvo. – "Una cosa más, Alfred."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó él, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

"Cárgame lo que queda de camino a la sala de juntas." – Le ordenó Rusia, con una expresión placentera.

"¿…Estás bromeando?"

"Nyet. Fuiste tú quien abusó salvajemente de mi cuerpo. ¿No me cargarás?"

Para alguien que supuestamente acababa de ser "abusado salvajemente", se escuchaba bastante animado. Sin embargo…

"Bien." – Accedió el muchacho, rodando los ojos.

USA se volteó y se dobló lo suficiente para que el otro se montara en su espalda. Con el regocijo de un niño, Rusia se posicionó detrás de él, colocando sus piernas a los costados del menor y dejando sus brazos holgados en los hombros del muchacho.

"¡Listo!"

"Muy bien. Uno, dos…" - USA tomó las piernas del eslavo y se paró de repente, vacilando al tiempo que balanceaba el peso de Rusia sobre él. – "Eres algo pesado. ¿Sabes eso?"

"¡Yo que tú no diría eso mi querido Alfred!" – Aseguró Rusia radiante, al tiempo que apretaba el agarre en los hombros de USA. – "Además, tú puedes aguantarlo."

"Pft" – El muchacho ajustó al eslavo una vez más antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la sala de juntas. – "Raro espeluznante."

"Y me amas por ser así." – Replicó Rusia de forma juguetona.

"Supongo." – Su tono fue exasperado, pero no hubo forma de ocultar la sonrisa cariñosa que se estaba formando en su rostro. Rusia era tan tierno que era estúpido siquiera pensar otra cosa.

Habían estado en la junta de naciones por una hora antes de que cierto político regresara a su oficina y encontrara el desastre que habían dejado en ella. Sin ser necesario que sea dicho, esto arruinó su día por completo.


	49. Chapter 49

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo 49)**

Una voz gorjeaba borracha por todo el bar, cantando una de las versiones más masacradas de Bohemian Rhapsody que el mundo haya escuchado. USA se encontraba riendo con fuerza y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, mientras Japón se concentraba en comer su sushi, al mismo tiempo que pretendía estar sordo. Era fácil en realidad, ya había tenido muchas prácticas yendo al karaoke con USA.

Fue una bendición cuando la canción hubo terminado y USA continuó aclamando con ánimos, incluso cuando otro cantante se paró enfrente de la pantalla. Inglaterra lo fulminó desde otra mesa antes de que Francia le pinchara una mejilla, provocando que el menor de los dos se volteara para gritarle con brusquedad. Ninguno pareció recordar que Canadá se encontraba también en la mesa, mezclándose con la decoración.

"¡Me encantan los malos karaokes!" – Exclamó USA, volteándose finalmente a la barra de sushi y tomando un largo trago de su refresco. – "Siempre me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo."

"Esa no es una forma particularmente amable de tenerlo en cuenta." – Comentó Japón agitando la cabeza en negativa, mientras le añadía un punto de wasabi a su salsa de soya.

"Oh, es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no apestas." – USA le echó un vistazo al sushi, para luego mirar la hora en su teléfono, porque, ¿quién utilizaba relojes hoy en día? – "Demonios, ¿dónde está Iván? Quiero comeeeeeeeer."

"Entonces ordena algo." – Le ofreció Japón, formándose un fruncimiento en sus labios mientras masticaba el sushi. – "Es bastante maleducado de su parte hacerte esperar de esta forma."

"Nah, está bien. ¡Es solo que siento que me muero de hambre! No he comido nada desde el almuerzo, ¿sabes? E Iván se pone todo," - USA adoptó un acento ruso que hizo que la piel de Japón se pusiera de gallina. – "'Estaré encontrándote muy pronto, mi pequeña hamburguesa babushka' o una mierda como esa ¡Y después se tarda años! ¡Las mujeres se tardan menos que él! ¡Habría ordenado algo más temprano si hubiera sabido que se iba a tardar tanto! Pero no, es que sé que si ordeno algo en estos momentos, justo va a venir saltando por la puerta y me va a dar un mal rato por haber pedido algo, cuando se supone que íbamos a salir a comer. ¡Es su culpa, maldición!"

"Todavía pienso que no suena para nada considerado, ni atento contigo." – Aseguró el japonés, chasqueando la lengua con suavidad. – "Si… Si tienes hambre puedes tener un poco de mi sushi."

"¿En serio?" – No era de sus favoritos, pero un hombre a veces llegaba al punto en el que incluso su propio brazo parecía bastante provocativo y USA se estaba acercando a ese estado crítico. – "¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría un poco de eso!"

Japón alcanzó su par de palillos y tomó una pieza de sushi con ellos, cubriéndola con wasabi y salsa de soya, antes de estirar el brazo hacia el muchacho.

"Aquí tienes."

USA sonrió y se adelantó entusiasmado con la boca preparada para recibir la comida, era una vista que extrañamente ponía nervioso a Japón. De repente una mano cayó con brusquedad en uno los hombros del asiático, haciendo que saltara y que los palillos, junto con el sushi, cayeran al suelo antes de alcanzar su destino.

"¡Hola Japón!" – Le saludó una voz llena de falso ánimo.

Al mismo tiempo que el muchacho observaba el sushi caído, completamente impactado, Japón se volteó para encontrar a Rusia, quien tenía una curva peligrosa en sus labios.

"…Hola, Rusia-san."

"Lamento haber tardado tanto, lapushka." – Dijo Rusia, mirando a USA y sin remover la mano de encima del hombro de Japón. – "Te compraré un postre extra para recompensarte por eso. ¿Estás listo para salir?"

"¡Hasta que por fin llegaste! ¡Puedes apostar tú trasero a que estoy listo para irnos! Sólo déjame ir al baño bastante rápido y romperemos esta junta." – Con eso se tomó el resto de su refresco y se levantó, deteniéndose por un momento fugaz. – "…Ustedes dos serán buenos con el otro, ¿no?"

Ambos asintieron, murmurando palabras de seguridad, lo que hizo que el muchacho se fuera al baño sin mucho más que un encogimiento de hombros. Una vez que el joven estuvo fuera de la vista, los ojos de Japón se deslizaron hacia sus hombros.

"Quíteme la mano de encima."

"Mis disculpas. Debes perdonar que no me gusta cuando otras personas le dan de comer a mi amante." – La mano se deslizó lejos del menudo hombre, siendo el tono de voz de Rusia fastidiado y aún así terriblemente arrogante al mismo tiempo. – "¿Sabes? Me parece gracioso. Algunas veces todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste en los días en que aún estaba cortejando a Alfred, cómo él no era del tipo que mantenía relaciones y aún así aquí estamos, muy felices el uno con el otro. Supongo que estabas equivocado en su totalidad. ¿O era solamente la amargura hablando?"

Japón apretó los dientes y de repente su brazo se encontraba abriéndose paso hacia Rusia, quien lo tomó por la muñeca antes de llegar a su destino. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente, con la sonrisa sin dejar su rostro al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la muñeca del otro. El asiático hizo una mueca de dolor, pero mantuvo el kunai firme en sus manos.

"Oh Dios, atacarme con cualquier clase de cuchillo es fútil, Japón." – Comenzó Rusia, riendo por lo bajo y apretando aún más fuerte al otro. – "He tenido toda la experiencia que puedas siquiera imaginar en esquivarlos, cortesía de mi hermana menor y tú nunca llegarás a tener una técnica como la de ella."

Japón lo fulminó con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra, luego de un momento Rusia le dio una última retorcida brusca antes de soltarlo, permitiendo que el asiático retirara su mano rápidamente hacia su cuerpo, acariciándola.

"Alguien tan violento como usted no debería estar con Alfred-san."

"Oh, Japón, tú de entre todas las personas debes saber cuán agresivo puede ser Alfred a veces." – Ah, cómo odiaba la forma más familiar en que Japón llamaba a USA estos días. – "Además de que parece gustarle cuando soy un poco brusco con él."

"Es en verdad desagradable." – Aseguró Japón, sintiendo una burbuja de enojo comenzando a formarse.

"¿Oh?" – Rusia dejó escapar otra risita. – "A Alfred no parece importarle. De hecho, a él le encanta cuando le hablo sucio."

"¡Okay!" – Antes de que Japón pudiera volver a sacar su arma para clavársela en los ojos a Rusia, USA había llegado trotando. – "Estoy listo. Ustedes dos no están peleando, ¿no es así?"

"Nunca." – Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no." – Confirmó Japón simplemente.

"¡Grandioso!" – Exclamó radiante el muchacho. – "¡Ahora al mágico reino de la comida!"

Rusia se separó de Japón y rodeó la cintura de USA con un brazo, acercándolo más hacia sí mismo, al tiempo que le besaba.

"Como desees, mi más querido."

"Adiós, Alfred-san." – Se despidió Japón con suavidad, mientras esquivaba con los ojos la vista que tenía en frente y guardaba la daga con sutileza, luego de contemplar aventársela a Rusia por la cabeza.

"¡Nos vemos luego, Kiku!" – Exclamó el muchacho, separándose de Rusia por un momento y Japón sintió una pequeña satisfacción por ello. – "Te alcanzaré después. ¡No olvides que quiero probar el nuevo videojuego del que estábamos hablando!"

Japón asintió una vez y sonrió. USA sonrió de vuelta y un momento después se encontraba reclinado en contra de Rusia, dirigiéndole esa clase de sonrisa privada que solo reservaba para compañeros íntimos. El eslavo le dio un pequeño apretón en una de las nalgas solo para fastidiar, que hizo que el muchacho riera y le diera una palmada de buen humor. Un momento después, ellos habían desaparecido por la puerta y Japón estaba ordenando sake para hacer desvanecerse el mal sabor que siempre dejaba Rusia en su boca.

Luego del primer trago, se dio cuenta de una presencia a su lado tomando el asiento en el que había estado antes USA. Japón miró al lugar e Inglaterra levantó una de las esquinas del labio como todo saludo, antes de voltearse al tabernero y ordenar otra cerveza. Estaba comenzando a ponerse como una cuba, pero también estaba seguro de que podría aguantar unos cuantos tragos más.

"No te importa si me uno a ti, ¿no es así?"

"Para nada." – Accedió Japón, agitando la cabeza en negativa.

Inglaterra asintió y estiró el brazo para alcanzar la cerveza que le acababan de servir. Por un momento sólo hubo silencio entre ellos dos, mientras se enfocaban en sus bebidas, pero al cabo de un rato el inglés lo rompió.

"¿Todavía estás teniendo un mal momento con esos dos saliendo juntos?"

"…No es nada de mi incumbencia." – Respondió el más bajo, estrechando los ojos un poco.

"Oh, vamos. Esa es una respuesta pendeja y lo sabes. ¿No somos más cercanos como para que me respondas eso?"

"¿Lo estás tú?" – Preguntó Japón, suspirando.

"Condenada sea que sí lo estoy y quiero alguien con quien quejarme. A Francia no le interesa demasiado y parece imposible poder encontrar a Canadá y tampoco es como que vaya a hablarlo con ninguno de mis hermanos." – Dijo, tomando un cómico y desafiante trago de cerveza.

"No es fácil, no." – Comenzó Japón, deslizando uno de sus dedos por el borde del cristal de su copilla. – "Es en verdad difícil verlo con… bueno, es que Rusia hace algunas cosas a propósito para…" - Las palabras eran difíciles de encontrar, siendo las emociones tan directas que era una hazaña poder sacarlas. – "Alfred podría haberse encontrado a alguien mejor."

"Alfred es un imbécil pajero, pero sí, probablemente podría hacerlo y sí, ese maldito ruso está tan arrogante al respecto, ¿no es así? Poniendo sus manos siempre encima de él solamente para restregárselo a uno en la cara. Me encabrona jodidamente." – Rusia había probado que los dos estaban equivocados acerca de la insensibilidad de Alfred al amor y se encargaba de recordárselo a los dos cada vez que podía. Pensando en esto Inglaterra formó una mueca, terminó su trago e hizo un gesto para que le trajeran otro.

"Él no es la única cosa difícil en su relación." – Añadió Japón, asintiendo a lo que había dicho el otro y tomando otro trago de sake. – "Alfred… es como haber tenido un… un árbol fuera de tu habitación al que estás bastante acostumbrado a ver, solamente para encontrar que un día ha sido cortado."

"¿Y siempre pensaste en escalar en él cada vez que tuvieras el deseo?" – Preguntó Inglaterra, arqueando una ceja considerable.

"Eso…" - El cuello y las puntas de las orejas de Japón se sonrojaron – "Mi intención no fue… yo…"

"Solamente te estoy dando un mal momento." – Rió Inglaterra, ahora arrastrando las palabras. – "Alfred es joven y tonto, siempre tengo que recordármelo cada vez que hablo con su _beau_. Que me jodan, usé una palabra francesa. Como sea… para mí, la parte más difícil es que le prometí apoyar cualquier decisión que él tomara… por más estúpida que fuera. Por la razón que sea por la cual ese bastardo lo haga feliz, Alfred siempre se ha visto de la mejor forma cuando está brillando de la manera que lo ha estado haciendo estos días."

Hubo un silencio profundo mientras las dos naciones antiguas contemplaban algo tan escurridizo y definitivamente desconcertante, como lo era el amor. En el amor pensaban y en cómo no siempre traía felicidad y cómo a veces sí lo hacía. Japón casi habló, probó sus palabras rodándolas en su lengua como si fueran perlas, entonces decidió tragárselas. Después de todo, el silencio siempre le había servido para mejor.

"No va a durar para siempre." – Declaró Inglaterra un poco más alto de lo necesario. – "Nunca lo hace. Hasta ese día voy a soportar lo que sea, mientras Alfred esté sonriendo. Algún día, el gigante lo va a arruinar todo y luego de que eso pase…"

"Supongo que ayudaré a Alfred a recoger los pedazos." – Dijo Japón con firmeza y chocó con las palabras de Arthur.

"Supongo que no me quedará más opción que consolar al estúpido chico." – Dijo casi simultáneo a las palabras del japonés.

Ambos quedaron paralizados por un momento, para mirar luego al otro y finalmente desviar las miradas mientras tomaban otro trago.

"El clima ha sido extraño este año, ¿no te parece?" – Murmuró Inglaterra luego de un momento.

"Jai… un clima muy extraño."

Los dos tomaron otro trago.

**XXX**

La ausencia de Inglaterra en la mesa le hizo recordar a Francia de su más querido Canadá, quién no estaba muy seguro de si esa era una buena noticia.

"Las "reuniones familiares" de Rusia son en verdad de lo peor." – Se lamentó Canadá, mientras le daba una palmada a una mano aventurera. – "No sé por qué estarías molesto de no ser invitado."

"¡Pero mon cher, incluso Inglaterra es invitado! ¿No soy yo también parte de la familia?" – Se quejó Francia acariciando una de las rodillas del muchacho, antes de que su mano fuera empujada de nuevo.

"En verdad no es demasiado genial, lo juro. La última vez que tuvimos una, Bielorrusia intentó clavarme un cuchillo en la garganta, porque me había confundido con Alfred. ¡Fue horrible! Y ni siquiera puedo decirte cuántas veces Rusia se sienta encima de mí." – O cuantas veces pretendía que generalmente no existía, incluso siendo él el que recogía las cosas después de todo.

"¡Todavía me siento rechazado! Cuán sola está esta rosa en su solitaria montaña rocosa frente al mar…" - Dijo Francia, tocando su frente con la parte posterior de su mano y haciendo una ligera inclinación hacia atrás, pareciendo perfectamente trágico.

"No te estás perdiendo de nada." – Le aseguró Canadá con un suspiro.

"¡Intenta que me inviten la próxima vez! Puedo hacer que valga la pena para ti~" - Ahora Francia estaba intentando pasar un brazo alrededor de Canadá.

"Oh no, ¿es eso un girasol?" – Preguntó Canadá con premura.

"¡Ya dije que no lo decía en verdad!" – Exclamó inmediatamente Francia, tensándose y mirando a todos lados en pánico. – "¡Ya dije que lo sentía!"

Canadá aprovechó la oportunidad para arrastrar su silla más lejos del francés y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos. En verdad le habría gustado saber qué le había hecho Rusia como para todavía tenerlo reaccionando de esa forma, pero Francia no quería contarle. Siempre parecía traumatizado de solamente recordarlo.

"Creo que veré lo que puedo hacer… aunque es usualmente un montón de problemas. Ucrania siempre es muy dulce, pero Bielorrusia todo el tiempo está de mal humor y no hay un solo momento en el que Arthur no esté dando este aire de desaprobación, que sólo hace las cosas incluso más tensas. A menos que pienses que puedes mejorar el ambiente, no creo que te guste tener que ir."

"¡Pero por supuesto que puedo!" – Exclamó Francia de inmediato, pareciendo que las palabras lo hubieron animado al instante. – "¡Seré una cálida brisa en un adorable día de primavera!" – Rió con arrogancia, para luego su sonrisa volverse más suave, estirando el brazo para colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Canadá. – "Si en verdad te fastidian, Matthieu. ¿Por qué te molestas en ir? ¿No puedes rechazar la oferta?"

"B-Bueno sí, pero… Al es mi hermano y quiero mostrarle mi apoyo. Incluso si él no es el mejor en devolverlo… sé que significa mucho para él. En verdad estoy feliz por mi hermano."

"¡Oh, nosotros en verdad somos familia!" – Exclamó Francia, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazándolo con fuerza. – "¡Tan noble intención y lealtad! ¡Mi querido petit feuille d'érable! ¡Déjame besarte!"

"¡F-Francis, ya basta!" – Le ordenó el muchacho, empujándolo y haciendo presión para mantenerlo controlado.

"¡Solamente uno pequeñito! Jonjonjonjon~" - Los intentos de Francia fueron cortados cuando hubieron escuchado un ruidoso llanto desde la barra. El francés miró a la fuente del ruido y se formó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. – "Parece que Angleterre ha alcanzado su límite."

"¿D-Deberíamos de llevarlo de vuelta al hotel?" - Ofreció Canadá de inmediato, sintiéndose muy aliviado mientras el otro se retiraba.

"Supongo. Da tantos problemas, cortando el buen momento de todos con su poca tolerancia al alcohol. Es en verdad abominable." – Accedió Francia, agitando la cabeza.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde estaba el inglés. Viendo cómo el chef de sushi le hablaba, agitaba la cabeza en negativa y levantaba la mirada hacia ellos. Francia le hizo un gesto de que ellos se encargarían y con eso pudo regresar al trabajo.

"Ah, mi más querido Arthur, ¡mira el desastre que has hecho de ti mismo!"

"T-Tú…" - comenzó Inglaterra, fulminándolo con la mirada, la cual parecía desenfocarse por momentos. – "Ni siquiera me hables tú… tú, francés… ¡Te odio!"

Francia se rió al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra se hundía de nuevo en la barra, cayendo en otro arranque de lágrimas.

"¿Sabes? Solamente uno de nosotros necesita llevarlo de vuelta. Yo haré ese noble sacrificio, tú puedes quedarte y seguir disfrutando, Matthieu."

"N-No, está bien." – Se apresuró a contradecir Canadá, sin tener la más mínima pizca de confianza en la mirada pervertida que Francia le lanzaba a Inglaterra. – "Yo lo haré. Creo que así sería más… seguro."

Se movió para adelantar a un muy rechazado Francia y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Inglaterra, intentando hacer que se levantara. El hombre le miró, para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Per qué tenes qui hacer ten malas dechisiones en la vida, Alfred? Yo te crié le mejor qui pude. ¿No es-esí?"

"¡Yo no soy Alfred!" – exclamó Canadá de inmediato, formándose una expresión de fastidio en su rostro al instante. – "Soy yo, Matt-"

"¿Sebes Alfred? ¡Deberías… hecer invershiones más responshables en la vida y el amor!" – Inglaterra le lanzó una mirada determinada, para luego comenzar a llorar una vez más.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que lo lleve?" – Le preguntó Francia, ansioso.

"Ya lo tengo." – Respondió de inmediato Canadá con un suspiro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que él hubiese sido confundido con USA. – "Te veo luego, Francis."

Canadá hizo que Inglaterra se levantara, que en ese momento se encontraba murmurando una canción patriótica, para llevárselo tambaleando y agarrar un taxi.

Francia volvió a su mesa y suspiró. Bueno, ahí se había ido toda su diversión. Aburrido, se dedicó a deslizar sus ojos por la habitación para ver si había alguna persona atractiva a la que llevar a casa. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que la última persona en el karaoke era Japón, que se encontraba sin su abrigo, con la corbata amarrada alrededor de su frente e increíblemente borracho.

Estaba cantando con ferocidad en el micrófono una canción que no parecía combinar con su gentil voz.

"Linda Linda! Linda Linda Lindaaaa! Linda Linda! Linda Linda Lindaaa! Moshi-mo Boku-ga itsuka Kimi-to deai hanshi aunara, Sonna tokiwa do-ka Ai no Imi-wo Shit-te kuda-sai! Aija na-kutemo Koja na-kutemo. Kimi-wo hanashi-wa-shi-na-i, Keshite makenai Tsuyoi chikara-wo Boku-wa hito-su-dake motsu!"

Los ojos de Francia se animaron y cuando la canción hubo terminado, aplaudió con entusiasmo. Mientras Japón volvía a la barra de sushi, la miró lleno de confusión; parecía estar faltando un cierto caballero inglés. De repente sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro y miró hacia la fuente, hipando.

"Ah, mis saludos, Francia-san, espero que esté bien. ¿Ha visto a Inglaterra-san? Parece como si se hubiera ido con una brisa."

"Estoy muy bien. Arthur ha regresado de vuelta al hotel. ¿Qué te parece si también te escorto de vuelta, mi delicada flor de loto?"

"Im…" - Japón hipó. – "Impropio…"

"Solamente voy a llevarte a la habitación del hotel, deberías relajarte Japón. ¡Estás en unas excelentes manos!" – Insistía Francia, mientras comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera-aru! ¡Déjalo ir!" – Una voz hizo que Francia se congelara en medio del movimiento y volteara con lentitud para ver su origen.

"Oh, China…" - Francia rió un poco incómodo cuando hubo notado al hombre. – "…No sabía que estuvieras aquí. Pero qué… inesperado."

"Creo que puedo encargarme de él-aru." – Le aseguró China, chasqueando la lengua y separando a Japón del francés, sacudiendo sus manos de encima de su hermano. – "Que tengas buenas noches. Vamos, Japón."

Francia miró con una leve decepción cómo China llevó lejos a Japón, reprendiéndolo por ser tan descuidado alrededor de "individuos peligrosos como aquel".

"¿Es que el universo me negará tan siquiera una pizca de romance?" – Suspiró Francia, sintiéndose solamente un poquito solo.

Sólo duró hasta el instante en que una hermosa dama, que estaba benditamente sola, caminó en frente de él. Tal vez había una oportunidad de romance esa noche después de todo. Armándose con su más encantadora sonrisa, Francia se fue de caza para l'amour.

**XXX**

Lituania se encontraba sirviendo cuatro tazas de té, al tiempo en que Ucrania le daba los toques finales a las galletas. Ella se volteó para llevar el plato a la mesa, justo en el momento en que Lituania hizo lo mismo con las bandejas del té. Ambos hicieron una pausa y sonrieron con timidez.

"Discúlpame, lo siento, yo…" - Comenzó Lituania.

"N-No, fui yo la que se interpuso en tu camino primero, soy yo la que lo lamenta." – Dijo Ucrania con rapidez.

Ambos hicieron una pausa para mirarse y rieron con suavidad. Lituania había comenzado a decir algo más, cuando la voz de Polonia lo cortó desde la otra habitación.

"¿Vamos a comer alguna vez o qué?"

Los dos sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros. Hubo un momento de duda, entonces Ucrania fue la primera en adelantarse, seguida por Lituania de cerca. Cuando entraron pudieron ver a una muy irritada Bielorrusia sentada en la mesa, mientras Polonia paseaba por la habitación mirando todas las cosas y recogiéndolas por capricho.

"¡Hasta que por fin ustedes dos!"

"¡Ah, lo siento tanto! Aquí está, espero que ustedes - ¡Oh!" – Ucrania se tropezó y comenzó a caer hacia delante.

"¡Katyusha!" – Lituania dejó caer la bandeja del té y sostuvo su cintura, apenas tocando su espalda cuando se pudo escuchar la porcelana quebrarse. La mitad de las galletas cayeron del plato hacia el piso, mientras Lituania la ayudó a enderezarse. – "¿E-Estás bien?"

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento tanto!" – Ucrania miró hacia el piso con desesperación. – "¡Si solamente no fuera tan torpe!"

"¡No, está bien!" – Lituania apretó el agarre en su cintura por un momento. – "Solamente va a tardar unos minutos hacer más té y estoy alegre de que no te hayas lastimado."

"G-gracias." – Un tinte carmesí comenzó a formarse en las mejillas de la ucraniana.

"Ugh, váyanse a otra habitación si nos van a exponer a una cursilería tan intensa." – Dijo Polonia, rodando los ojos, lo que provocó que ambos se tensaran y se separaran de inmediato.

"Ah… b-bueno, algunas galletas sobrevivieron. Creo que sólo las pondré aquí. Ustedes dos pueden comenzar con esas por ahora, en un momento volveremos con el té. ¡Lo siento tanto!" – Ucrania puso las galletas en la mesa, sonriéndole con debilidad a Bielorrusia. – "A-A ti te gustan estas, ¿no es así, Natalya?"

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria, pero de todas formas tomó una de las galletas, haciendo que Ucrania le sonriera con calidez y asintiera. Polonia también se acercó para tomar una.

"Ustedes dos definitivamente tienen que apurarse y, como que, espero que no estés esperando que limpie eso por ti, Liet."

"N-no, no te preocupes." – Rió Lituania con incomodidad. – "Tú eres un invitado. Me encargaré de eso en un minuto. Tú solamente disfruta las galletas y pronto traeremos el té."

Ambos se fueron hasta la cocina, mientras Polonia se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba unas cuantas galletas para hacer una casa con ellas, logrando que Bielorrusia lo ignorara olímpicamente. En la cocina Ucrania tomó otra taza de té.

"E-En verdad lo siento, Toris. ¡Juro que pagaré para comprar unas nuevas! ¡Y limpiaré la alfombra yo misma!" – Esto hizo que Lituania comenzara a imaginar algo que en verdad no debería y se aclaró la garganta.

"¡N-No seas tonta! En verdad no es ningún problema. Los accidentes pasan."

"Pero creo que al menos esta es la tercera vez que soy responsable de tus tazas rotas."

Las palabras provocaron que hubiera una pausa de tensión entre ellos, luego de un momento, Lituania rió y se acercó a Ucrania, tomando una de sus manos.

"Katyusha, en verdad no me importa. En serio estoy feliz de que no te hayas lastimado y aunque no apoyo que rompas más tazas… supongo que también lo encuentro algo t-tierno." – Con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza, él se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mejilla.

Los grandes ojos azules de Ucrania se iluminaron, llenos de tanta calidez, al tiempo que el más encantador rubor llenaba sus mejillas.

"Oh, Toris…"

Ella presionó sus frentes juntas ligeramente y sus narices se tocaron una vez antes de separarse, ambos luciendo sonrisas llenas de afecto.

La tetera silbó y ambos se separaron con timidez. Lituania se volteó para encargarse del agua, mientras Ucrania iba a tomar las tazas. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos volvieron a echar un vistazo al otro, para voltear la mirada al instante, Ucrania rió.

En la otra habitación Bielorrusia le dirigía un tormentoso fruncimiento al aire, perdida en un pensamiento profundo. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta en cómo Polonia le había quitado de los dedos una galleta que tenía apenas un mordisco, para seguir construyendo lo que se estaba transformando en un palacio de galletas. Ese maldito USA, parecía ser una maldición de la que no se podía deshacer. Todo lo que planeaba parecía fallar o volverse en su contra. ¡Oh, cómo odiaba cuando era bueno con ella! ¡¿Y cómo se atrevía a tener ese gemelo con el que lo confundía?!

Pudo escuchar las risas tímidas de su hermana provenientes de la otra habitación. ¡Y Ucrania! ¡Ella apoyaba de forma activa que ese hombre estuviera con su hermano mayor! ¡Ella era una traidora! Bueno, solo esperaba hasta que Vanya se diera cuenta acerca de su relación con Lituania, no había duda de que no la aprobaría en lo absoluto.

No es como que en verdad deseara que Iván rompiera la relación que mantenía su hermana, ella suponía que era mejor tratar con Ucrania cuando estaba feliz, que cuando era un desastre de lágrimas. Además de que era un alivio que el idiota hubiera renunciado a ella. ¡Cuán poco podía aguantarlo! ¿Es que era acaso el hombre más denso en la Tierra? ¡Persiguiéndola continuamente como lo hacía, cuando era obvio que no tenía ningún interés en él! ¿Es que podía ser más claro cuánto no quería tener una relación con él? Él era tan-

El más horrible pensamiento que existía en todo el universo la golpeó como una bomba. Es que ella era- Oh, Dios, por favor no. ¿Es que acaso era ella para Rusia, lo que Lituania era para Bielorrusia?

El momento de claridad le llegó como una descarga eléctrica, que provocó que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estremeciera con dolor. Abrió los labios como si fuera a gritar, siendo un silencioso, atragantado sonido todo lo que salió de ellos. Era como si estuviera paralizada.

Polonia le echó un vistazo y comenzó a pinchar una de sus mejillas repetidas veces.

"Como que, ¿qué hay de malo contigo? ¿Por qué es que solamente haces, como que, rostros realmente escalofriantes o enojados? En verdad deberías considerar ampliar tu gama de expresiones." – Hizo un gancho, metiendo el dedo en una de las comisuras de su boca y la empujó para lograr una media sonrisa. No obtuvo una sola respuesta de Bielorrusia. – "¿Mmm? Hey, Liet, deberías venir acá. Creo que la hermana enojada se rompió o algo. Deberías verla antes de que se recobre."

Polonia removió su dedo y comenzó a sacar su teléfono para sacar una foto, mientras Lituania y Ucrania se apresuraron a entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Mirando la segunda a su hermana con alarma.

"¿Natalya? Natalya, ¿cuál es el problema?" – Acarició sus mejillas y cabello, intentando obtener una reacción de su hermanita. – "¡Natalya!"

La mente de Bielorrusia finalmente se recobró del profundo impacto y untó una capa muy gruesa de negación al horrible, espantoso pensamiento. ¡No, no! ¡Iván la amaba! ¡No había forma en que pensara en ella de la misma forma en que ella pensaba en Lituania! ¡Su hermano mayor la amaba! Se repitió estos pensamientos hasta que su mente se recuperó a sólo tener una leve sensación de horror.

De repente parpadeó y miró a su hermana.

"Vanya me ama."

"Por supuesto que lo hace, querida." – Suspiró aliviada Ucrania, viendo que la menor estaba actuando con normalidad de nuevo. – "¿Estás bien ahora?"

Bielorrusia asintió con lentitud, al tiempo que Lituania estiró una mano con gentileza para tocar su hombro.

"¿Necesitas al-?"

"¡No me toques, yo no soy como tú!" – Bielorrusia alcanzó salvajemente la mano que el hombre tenía extendida y la torció con fuerza.

Hubo un ruido seco producido por la muñeca del lituano, quien dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, cayendo en la mesa al final. Ucrania jadeó con fuerza, cubriendo su boca con alarma.

"¡Liet!" – gritó Polonia. – "¡Totalmente hiciste que mi castillo de galletas se cayera!"

"A-Ah…" - Lituania intentó sonreír, pero más salió como una mueca, teniendo lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. – "Ja,ja… l-lo siento, estoy bien…"

"Oh, Natalya. ¿Era eso necesario?" – Le reprochó Ucrania a Bielorrusia, intentando ver el estado de la muñeca del otro con delicadeza.

"Muy necesario, hermana." – Le respondió la muchacha, bastante calmada ahora.

Ucrania estaba haciendo un alboroto al mismo tiempo que Lituania intentaba decirle que todo estaba bien. Polonia a su vez estaba intentando reconstruir su castillo de galletas, molestándose cada vez que la mesa era golpeada con la cadera de la mujer.

"Lo siento querido, pero creo que debemos dejar que lo vea un doctor." – Suspiró finalmente Ucrania, recibiendo de Lituania una sonrisa llena de dolor.

"En verdad no creo que sea para-"

Bielorrusia con calma se levantó y giró la mano del hombre, haciendo que gritara de nuevo y golpeara la mesa con el codo.

"¡Oh Dios mío, están como que, haciendo esto imposible! – bufó Polonia."

"Natalya, ¿por qué fue eso?" – Demandó saber Ucrania, frunciendo el ceño afiladamente. Aunque podía querer haber parecido autoritaria o intimidante, le salió más una expresión dolida y llena de reproche.

"Solo estoy probando que debería ir a un doctor. Por mucho que lo niegue no hará que las cosas sean-" – Se detuvo con brusquedad antes de provocarse otro corto circuito. – "Solo ve a llevarlo al doctor de una vez, si es lo suficiente malo tendrás que quedarte con él a cuidarlo. Yo definitivamente no lo haré."

"A-Ah eso es… Estoy seguro de que no-" - Balbuceó Lituania, habiéndose formado en su rostro y en el de Ucrania un leve sonrojo. – "K-Katyusha, tal vez debería ver a ese doctor después de todo. Uh…"

"Da, da, yo te llevaré." – Accedió Ucrania, mirando a su hermana y a Polonia.- "Um, lo siento tanto. Tendremos que volver a intentar una reunión en otra ocasión, sírvanse tantas galletas y té como quieran."

"Oh, ¡yo también quiero ir!" – Exclamó Polonia, mirando por encima de las galletas a las que había renunciado. – "Hay algo que quiero recoger, podemos ir por ello en el camino, ¿verdad? Como que, eso no es un problema, ¿no es así?"

"T-Tal vez podamos recogerlo en el camino de vuelta…" - Estuvo de acuerdo Ucrania, dirigiéndole una sonrisa casi dolorida. – "Natalya, ¿te gustaría venir también?"

Bielorrusia miró a su hermana, luego a Lituania y finalmente a Polonia.

"No."

"Bueno, está bien. Prometo que estaremos de vuelta tan rápido como podamos. Vamos, querido." – Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lituania y comenzó a ayudarle a salir.

Polonia los siguió luego de hacer una perorata acerca de las cosas que necesitaba tomar en el camino de vuelta, haciéndose los objetos más ridículos mientras más hablaba. Ucrania hizo una pausa en la puerta para asentir una última vez a su hermana. Hubo unos cuantos minutos en el que se pudo escuchar su charla y ya al final no se escuchó nada más.

Estando ya en la bendición de la soledad, Bielorrusia se sentó en la serenidad de sus propios pensamientos. De tiempo en tiempo su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, para acariciar con cariño la daga oculta que tenía debajo del vestido. Luego de un rato se levantó y fue a hacerse una taza de té, tal vez sería buena también y recogería las piezas de porcelana que habían dispersas en el piso. No por el bien de Lituania, sino por el de su hermana.

Regresó a la habitación con su taza de té humeante y la dejó en la superficie de la mesa. Por un momento estuvo mirando las galletas, para decidir luego que no quería comer algo que hubiese sido tocado por las manos de Polonia. Después de un minuto, levantó la taza y la sopló con delicadeza, tomando un sorbo. Algún día se ganaría el amor de su hermano mayor, hasta entonces tendría que ser paciente, como siempre lo había sido. Ella esperaría siglo tras siglo por el amor de su hermano.

Por un momento hizo una pausa de pensamiento, con la taza de té en medio del aire, mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, con los ojos soñadores. En ese silencioso instante, aunque nadie estuviera para presenciarlo, Bielorrusia parecía tan adorable y frágil como una flor de lino silvestre.

**XXX**

Fue el calor lo que hizo que Alemania se despertara. El calor de otro cuerpo. Algunas veces todavía le molestaba, sobre todo en verano cuando ya era bastante cálido. Tal vez era porque venía de una tierra con un clima más cálido, pero eso nunca parecía molestar a Italia. No había muchas cosas que molestaran a Italia en realidad.

Alemania suspiró y abrió los ojos un poco; Italia estaba haciendo un nido a su lado, con la expresión llena de paz, sino también un poco atontada. Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios hasta que sus ojos se fueron más abajo y encontraron otro brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Frunció el ceño y se sentó, descubriendo las sábanas: Prusia se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, con el rostro presionado cómodamente contra la espalda del italiano.

"¡Maldición, bruder, sal de aquí!" – El grito provocó que Italia se despertara, sentándose en pánico e inmediatamente buscando su bandera blanca.

"¡Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, no me lastimes!"

"¡No tú!" – Le declaró con brusquedad Alemania. – "¡Bruder!"

"¿Mmm?" - Prusia abrió un ojo con resentimiento y se volteó hasta quedar boca arriba para estrecharse con lentitud como los gatos. – "¿Cuál es tu problema, Oeste?"

"¡Tú eres mi problema! ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces en mi cama? ¡Tú tienes la tuya propia!"

"Estoy durmiendo. Dios. Y tu cama es más cómoda. La próxima vez es mejor que te quites ese palo que tienes metido en el culo antes de dormir, estoy seguro de que te levantarás mejor así." – Replicó Prusia, reprimiendo un bostezo.

"¡¿Por qué tú-?!"

"¡Por favor dejen de pelear!" – Exclamó Italia, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

"Aw, mira lo que has hecho. Lo has molestado, Oeste. Pero qué mal novio eres." – Prusia se sentó y comenzó a acariciar el hombro de Italia con la nariz. – "Italia es demasiado lindo como para andarle gritando, ¿Ja?"

Italia se tensó, pareciendo bastante estresado, lo que hizo que Alemania se inclinara hacia ellos y tomara al italiano del brazo con una mano, al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cara de Prusia con la otra.

"¡Deja de acosarlo!"

"¡Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa! Tú no estás siendo acosado por mí, ¿no es así Italia?" – Replicó Prusia, sonriendo a Italia incluso cuando intentaba hacer a un lado la mano de su hermano menor.

"Ve…" - Italia intentó determinar qué podía decir que no lo llevara a recibir un grito o una palmada. – "¿Podemos desayunar ahora?"

Alemania suspiró con frustración y frotó el puente de su nariz, ¿por qué es que estaba rodeado de personas tan tontas?

"Eres tan-" – Con sólo una mirada a Italia, el pensamiento de disolvió. – "…Bien. El desayuno entonces." – Con eso se volvió hacia su hermano. – "Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"¡Ja, ja, primero el desayuno!" – Como si sus "conversaciones" alguna vez hicieran algún efecto. – "Ahora vete a la cocina donde perteneces."

"Solamente grita si él comienza a molestarte." – Dijo como toda respuesta Alemania, estrechándose sus ojos y haciendo un sonido de disgusto.

"Estoy seguro de que Italia mantendrá las manos lejos de mí." – Dijo Prusia, riéndose con odiosidad, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un brazo a los hombros de Italia. – "¡No tienes que preocuparte por mí, bruder!"

Hubo una pausa en la que Alemania en verdad estaba considerando lanzar a su hermano por la ventana.

"…En verdad me vuelves loco."

"Bueno, es afortunado para nosotros que eso no te detenga de hacer el desayuno. Recuerda lo que el viejo y buen Nietzsche dijo: "Lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes" ¡Y yo te estoy haciendo de acero puro!" – Terminó por decir Prusia, estallando en carcajadas.

"…Feliciano, baja las escaleras tan rápido como puedas. Que lo hicieras ahora sería preferible." – Alemania se volteó y dejó la habitación. Quedarse un poco más solamente le haría tener una descarga de ira.

Italia se deslizó fuera del agarre de Prusia y fue a recoger sus pantalones del piso, pasándolos por sus piernas para terminar de vestirse. No se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, sino que se volteó a mirar al albino estirado en la cama.

"¿Por qué siempre haces cosas para molestarlo?"

"Te podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo." – Fue la respuesta inmediata, con una sonrisa divertida curvándose en los labios de Prusia.

"Yo… yo no intento molestarlo." – Respondió Italia, encogiéndose sonrojado.

"Bueno, yo sí lo hago. Porque mein Ludwig es simplemente adorable cuando está enojado, ¿no te parece?"

"Él… él no es tú Ludwig." – Dijo Italia, alterándose su voz por el fastidio.

"Puedes apostar que él muy bien lo es. Ludwig es mi hermano menor, yo crié a ese mocoso, eso quiere decir que es mío también. No creas que tienes todos los derechos solo porque sales con él." – Prusia se sentó, con una expresión todavía divertida, pero también entintada con desafío.

Italia se movió con nerviosismo para volver a enderezarse; Rusia siempre defendía a USA de Prusia y hacía que se alejara. Él debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

"Tal vez… no deberías actuar como si te perteneciera solo porque es tu hermano. Yo no interfiero con Lovino."

"Porque ustedes dos nunca han sido tan cercanos como nosotros." – Apuntó Prusia con un tono casi acusador. – "¡El grandioso yo tiene un lazo mucho más fuerte con su hermano!"

Las palabras fueron un golpe bajo e hicieron que Italia diera un paso atrás. ¡No, no se podía dar por vencido todavía!

"T-Tú sólo estás siendo egoísta."

"¡Nein!" – Exclamó Prusia de repente con brusquedad y levantándose de la cama. Lo que hizo que Italia se encogiera, pero no cedió – "Nein! Du bist egoistisch! Me gustas, así que si quieres ser todo amoroso y estás dispuesto a hacer todas esas cosas pervertidas que a Oeste le gustan, entonces yo lo apruebo. Gott sabe que él necesitaba acostarse con alguien. Pero no pienses que te lo puedes llevar por completo. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo entonces? ¿Huh?" – Italia se quedó en silencio, mientras Prusia se adelantaba hacia la ventana. – "No es como que me sentiré solo sin él. ¡De hecho, yo adoro estar solo, es la mejor cosa del mundo! Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no se te suban las cosas a la cabeza, Oeste no conseguirá eso muy atractivo."

El italiano miró la espalda de Prusia, tan tensa de orgullo, para entonces caminar hasta llegar a su lado y deslizar una mano para rodear la del alemán con gentileza.

"Ve, a mí… a mí me gusta cuando pasas el tiempo con nosotros también. Es solo que… solo detente de intentar besarlo y esas cosas. Ese es mi trabajo. Así que… ¡Qué tal si vamos a buscar el desayuno!"

Prusia le echó un vistazo a la mano de Italia en la suya, luego sonrió, dándole un pequeño apretón.

"¡Ja! Si Oeste sabe lo que es bueno para él, más le vale que esté listo."

Los dos se miraron pensativamente, para sonreír al otro luego; había suficiente espacio para ambos. Con eso determinado se dedicaron a bombardear la cocina, juntos, con Prusia resoplando molesto al llegar a ella.

"¿Cómo es que todavía no está listo?"

"¡Solamente he comenzado hace unos pocos minutos!" – Exclamó Alemania, levantando la mirada de las papas que estaba cortando para fruncirle el ceño. – "¿En qué siquiera estás pensando? ¡Solamente siéntate y cállate!"

"Ahí estás, siendo todo forzado y machote en tu lindo y rosado delantal." – Dijo Prusia en tono burlón.

"¡No estoy vistiendo un lindo y rosado delantal! ¡Si quieres comer entonces dejarás de hablar en este instante!" – Exclamó Alemania, volteándose y comenzando a picar las papas con furia. En ese instante, Italia se acercó al hombre y tocó su brazo con gentileza, provocando que Alemania gruñera molesto. – "¿Ja?"

"¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?" – Le preguntó Italia, sonriéndole con dulzura, sino con un poco de nerviosismo también.

"Ja." – Accedió Alemania, estando más azorado que molesto ahora. – "Si quieres ayudar entonces puedes comenzar a calentar la salchicha."

"¡Así que ponte de rodillas, que él te lo está ordenando!" – Prusia se lanzó a una silla, riendo por su propia e infinita astucia.

Alemania apretó los dientes e intentaba ignorarlo en el momento que sintió que Italia halaba de la manga de su camisa, lo que hizo que se volteara para ver lo que quería en esta ocasión. Italia se puso de puntillas, solamente deseando poder ser un poco más alto. Al ver las acciones del otro, Alemania se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta suavemente antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Italia regresó el beso y le sonrió radiante cuando se separaron. Finalmente el más bajo le hizo una pose de saludo militar.

"¡Estaré comenzando a trabajar en esa salchicha, señor!" – Hizo una pausa para luego acercarse y darle un beso a Alemania en la quijada. – "Podemos trabajar en la otra salchicha más tarde."

Al tiempo que Italia daba saltitos para buscar las salchichas, Prusia comenzó a rugir a carcajadas, mientras las orejas de Alemania se ponían rojas por la vergüenza.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Traducción:**

Petit feuille d'érable: "Mi pequeña hoja de maple" en francés.

Nein! Du bist egoistisch!: "¡No! ¡Eres tú el egoísta!

**N.T:**

watch?v =SUab1kM2Rmc En ese link se puede ver la canción que estaba cantando Japón en el bar y se podrá notar también que la voz no le pega en nada a la de su actor de doblaje. Sin embargo, Hiroki Takahashi (el seiyuu que hace a Japón en el anime) ha hecho papeles con una voz más gruesa, como el papel de Squalo en Katekyou Hitman reborn, así que… al menos no es imposible por completo. La canción se llama "Linda, Linda" de los Blue Hearts y es en verdad popular en los karaokes de allá de Japón.

Esta sería una traducción rústica del pedazo que estaba cantando Kiku:

"Linda, Linda, Linda, Linda, Lindaaaa (se repite de nuevo) Si te veo y tenemos una charla, por favor capta el significado del amor. Incluso si puede que no sea amor, incluso si puede que no sea afecto, no puedo dejarte ir. ¡El poder de nunca darme por vencido, es uno que nadie puede vencer!"

Bueno y aquí se pueden expresar los posibles sentimientos de Japón hacia Alfred en esta historia, lo que son un poco irritantes a mi parecer.

Friedich Nietzsche fue un filósofo alemán que provenía de la Provincia Prusiana de Sajonia, luego de un tiempo disolvió su nacionalidad y permaneció "sin nación" por el resto de sus días. Muy interesante el hombre.


	50. Chapter 50

**Tú y yo nos enamoraremos. (Capítulo final)**

Al principio de su relación, Alfred le había ofrecido a Iván una llave gemela para entrar en su casa, que el eslavo rechazó, diciéndole que él siempre hallaría una forma de entrar en ella estando la puerta cerrada o no. Llegando un día entero más temprano de lo que debería y esperando sorprender a Alfred, hizo justo eso. Desafortunadamente la puerta ya estaba abierta, lo que significaba que no sorprendería demasiado al muchacho cuando estuviera dentro. Algunas veces pensaba que USA estaba intentando arruinar toda su diversión.

Cerrando con mucho silencio la puerta detrás de él, Iván entró más profundo en la casa, dejando su maleta a un lado y manteniendo el ramo de girasoles que había comprado en su camino hasta allá, con él. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir a su amado.

Un pequeño paseo por la cocina y la habitación demostraron que no se encontraba por allí, al igual que su estudio y la otra cantidad de habitaciones en toda la casa. Finalmente notó que la puerta del baño permanecía entreabierta, con las luces prendidas y por ello se permitió entrar sin tocar.

USA se encontraba sentado en la bañera utilizando anteojos para nadar, un traje de baño con motivos tropicales, aletas amarillas en los pies y un tubo de buceo en la boca. Sus brazos estaban cruzados con fuerza en frente de su pecho y su expresión era imposible de ver al tener tantas cosas en el rostro. La bañera estaba tan llena que el agua se desbordaba al piso (que ya estaba más que empapado) cada vez que se movía.

Sin siquiera parpadear, Rusia se dobló al lado de la bañera, sonriéndole al otro.

"¿Alfred?"

USA cambió su atención hacia él con lentitud, tardando en parpadear detrás del plástico nebuloso de sus gafas de nadar. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta por completo de su presencia, se quitó el tubo de buceo de la boca.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" – La pregunta era más por curiosidad que por preocupación o confusión.

Cuando USA le hubo respondido era de manera ensoñadora, como si no estuviera allí por completo.

"Oh, solamente estaba pensando en lo que podía hacerse para detener la decreciente clase media, que está dejando un peligroso vacío entre la clase baja y la alta."

"Eso no suena muy divertido, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?"

"No en verdad. Bueno, sí pensé en una, pero involucra dinosaurios, así que no creo que las personas vayan a querer seguirla. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que funcionaría."

"Es una lástima. Traje algo para ti." – Rusia alzó los girasoles para que el muchacho pudiera verlos.

Por un momento USA los miró sin hacer nada, luego subió sus anteojos para nadar, dejándolos descansar en la coronilla de su cabeza. Tomó el ramo y lo metió dentro de la bañera consigo, medio sumergiendo los tallos de las flores cubiertas de plástico.

"Una ofrenda del demonio de los girasoles. Nada mal."

"Me alegra que te hayan gustado." – Teniendo cuidado de no inclinarse encima del agua de la bañera, Rusia le dio un beso en la mejilla al menor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?" – Preguntó USA, parpadeando con rapidez y pareciendo que finalmente se daba mejor cuenta de sus alrededores. – "Pensé que tu vuelo llegaba mañana."

"Y así era. Pero me las arreglé para montarme en uno de último minuto, que salía más temprano. Estoy tan feliz de verte." – Explicó, acariciando los cabellos empapados del muchacho.

"¡Oh! ¡Genial! Deberíamos hacer algo especial mañana entonces. ¡Yo voto por que vayamos al parque de diversiones!" – Exclamó USA, sonriéndole radiante.

"Creo que tal vez algo que envuelva una menor cantidad de gritos sería preferible." – Le respondió Rusia, sonriendo con placer.

"¡Pero es divertido!" – Insistió USA, rodando los ojos. – "Aunque claramente eso es algo difícil de entender para alguien tan poco divertido."

Si hubiera sido antes, las palabras podrían haber provocado a Rusia, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que esa era la táctica favorita de USA para hacer que las demás personas hicieran lo que él quería y que casi nunca parecía fallar con Inglaterra. En lugar de eso, ofreció algo un poco más aceptable, la idea de alguna forma inspirada por la vestimenta del muchacho.

"Vayamos al Acuario mejor."

"¡Sí!" – USA se arrodilló, volviendo a entusiasmarse. – "Eso suena muy genial. ¡Vayamos!"

Satisfecho, Rusia se levantó y ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo para observar al joven.

"¿Te gustaría ir al supermercado conmigo? Revisé la nevera mientras estaba en la cocina y me di cuenta de que le hacía falta comida que valiera la pena ingerir. Tú solo dejas que todo lo que en verdad se puede comer se vea reducido cuando no estoy."

"Tus estándares de lo que es comestible es demasiado alto." – Dijo USA, agitando la mano para alejar el comentario del mayor. – "Pero está bien, iré. Aunque solamente para asegurarme de que no sólo traigas céleri y apio o algo así. Sólo déjame secarme y cambiarme."

"Muy bien, yo atenderé tus flores entonces." – Ofreció Rusia, tomando de vuelta el ramo y agitándolo con gentileza para quitar los excesos de agua.

"Claro, estaré listo en unos minutos." – USA se quitó las gafas de nadar y las hizo a un lado, mientras Rusia dejaba la habitación al tiempo que se quitaba una aleta del pie.

Tarareando para sí mismo, Rusia encontró un jarrón en donde dejar los girasoles. Los estuvo organizando por un momento, para luego estallar en risitas.

"Y él piensa que yo soy raro."

**XXX**

Rusia se encontraba examinando una cebolla, para encontrarla satisfactoria luego y la metió en la pequeña cesta que tenía colgando de su brazo, teniendo todas las cosas necesarias para la cena de esa noche. Sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por el área en busca de USA, quien se había ido a pasear por allí. Hubo una chispa de curiosidad dentro de él, cuando finalmente ubicó al muchacho mirando intensamente a lo que parecía ser un calabacín bastante grande. Y aquí estaba él, pensando que a Alfred no le gustaba nada sano. Tal vez él estaba comenzando a ser una buena influencia en la dieta del norteamericano.

Ajustando su cesta, Rusia se acercó a USA.

"¿Estás interesado en eso, lapushka?" – La pregunta logró hacer que el muchacho se volteara hacia él con una enorme sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

"¡Mira esto Vanya, es tu pene!"

Rusia frunció el ceño sin parecer para nada divertido por el comentario, al tiempo que USA se reía a carcajadas. Una mujer que estaba parada cerca de ellos se alejó con un sonido de disgusto. El eslavo se inclinó muy cerca del muchacho, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

"Por favor no digas comentarios tan hirientes, o la próxima vez usaré un objeto en ti para hacer comparaciones. ¿Da?"

"¡Ja!" – Comenzó USA, habiéndose formando una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos y rápidamente intentó arreglar la broma. – "¡Sabes que sólo estaba jugando! ¡Tienes un tamaño maravilloso!"

Rusia lo miró de una manera que ponía nervioso al muchacho por unos segundos más, antes de volver a sonreír.

"Si eso es todo, entonces estamos listos para irnos."

USA le siguió, murmurando cómo le parecía que el otro no tenía sentido del humor. Para el tiempo que estaban caminando por la calle, su ánimo se había elevado de nuevo y charlaba de manera entusiasta acerca de los últimos estrenos que quería ver esa temporada. Al menos fue lo suficiente cortés para cargar con la compra, sin parecer que siquiera notaba su peso, mientras agitaba las bolsas con descuido a cada lado.

**XXX**

La cena no estaba exactamente iluminada con velas y sin embargo estaba muy buena. Por alguna razón, USA sentía una enorme oposición a ese tipo de cenas bajo la luz de los candelabros, diciendo que era porque le venían a la mente los horribles recuerdos de ser encadenado a una silla, mientras cierta persona le daba de comer lo que probablemente era carne de caballo disfrazada de bistec. Iván le dijo que eso era ridículo. ¿En dónde podría haber encontrado a un caballo para cocinarlo con tan poco tiempo? Por alguna razón eso no parecía ayudar.

Muy profundo, USA estaba comenzando a gustarle mucho la comida rusa (aunque la estadounidense será la mejor para siempre). Rusia no tan secretamente descubrió que podía soportar la comida norteamericana, pero en verdad no la prefería como norma general. (Aunque nunca superaría la vergüenza de que el muchacho lo hubiese encontrado una vez disfrutando una hamburguesa).

Luego de que terminaron de comer, Rusia miró de forma afectuosa a USA, provocando que el otro arqueara una ceja.

"¿Tengo algo en mi cara?"

"Nada, además de lo que está siempre allí. Te traje algo más. Iba a esperar un poco más para dártelo, pero creo que ahora es un momento perfecto. Estaré de vuelta en un momento." – Dijo Rusia, dirigiéndose a la otra habitación.

USA esperó con impaciencia a que el eslavo regresara. Los regalos de Rusia siempre estaban en el extremo de dar en el clavo o de fallar de forma horrorosa. Siendo los regalos que daban en el clavo algo como aquel genial sombrero ruso que una vez le llevó, los que fallaban de forma horrorosa eran del tipo parecido a las "mentas para besar en el desayuno" extras y los que siempre esperaba eran los girasoles. Aún así, siempre se emocionaba un poco cuando Iván se molestaba en llevarle algo, especialmente cuando USA amaba recibir regalos por cualquier razón que fuera.

Un minuto más tarde, Rusia retornó con uno de sus puños cerrado alrededor de algo. Debía se pequeño. El muchacho intentó no mirarlo con demasiado interés, fallando espectacularmente de paso.

"¿Qué es?"

"¡Cierra tus ojos!" – Le ordenó Rusia con entusiasmo.

"…No vas a molestarme, ¿no es así?"

"Hoy no. Sólo cierra tus ojos." – Un poco renuente, USA lo hizo. El eslavo se acercó a él, abriendo su mano; una pequeña horquilla para el cabello con una brillante y metálica rosa descansaba en su palma. Con un cuidado delicado echó para atrás un mechón del cabello del muchacho y lo aseguró con ella. Había practicado con su propio cabello para asegurarse de poder hacerlo bien. – "Muy bien, está listo."

"¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó de inmediato USA, parpadeando en confusión y alcanzando con sus dedos la horquilla para tocarla.

"Ve a ver." – Le dijo simplemente Rusia, sonriendo con ánimos.

Sin estar seguro de si debía estar divertido o enternecido todavía, USA se levantó y se dirigió al espejo de la otra habitación, estando Rusia siguiéndolo también. El muchacho examinó el adorno en su cabello, volviendo a alcanzarlo con los dedos una vez más.

"Uh…"

"Cuando lo vi pensé que simplemente era perfecto." – Le sonrió radiante Rusia. – "Después de todo, la rosa significa mucho para ti, ¿da? Y pensé que sería bien que combináramos." – Explicó, alcanzando con los dedos también el prendedor de girasol que estaba en su bufanda. – "¿Te gusta?"

"Es como que gay." – Fue el único comentario que hizo USA, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se alejaba para mirar de lejos.

"Que es lo que tú también eres."

"…Supongo. No lo sé, quiero decir, es un buen pensamiento y todo, pero…"

"Pensé que un héroe estaría más que feliz de llevar puesto un regalo simbólico que le fue regalado por la persona que ama." – Comentó Rusia, estando preparado para eso.

Bueno, cuando lo ponía de esa forma. USA compuso su sonrisa más encantadora, subiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

"Supongo que un héroe podría perfectamente hacerlo. Voy a atesorarlo." – USA se inclinó hacia Rusia y besó su quijada. – "Sin embargo, no me lo pondré en público en lo absoluto."

"Ya lo veremos." – Dijo Rusia, volteando su rostro para besar la mejilla del muchacho.

Ambos sonrieron al otro sabiendo que, aunque no fuera algo importante por ahora, este definitivamente iba a convertirse en un argumento bastante significativo. Y ambos estarían más que preparados para el momento en que llegara.

**XXX**

Vestido con sus pijamas, USA entró a la sala de estar mientras todavía se cepillaba los dientes. De inmediato se reclinó en contra del marco de la puerta, mirando a Rusia leer en el sofá. Sorbiendo en su cepillo de dientes, le habló al eslavo, sonando las palabras un poco apagadas por la espuma de la crema dental.

"¿Todavía estás leyendo?"

"¿Mmm?" – Rusia ni siquiera levantó la mirada, provocando que el muchacho rodara sus ojos y se acercara al mayor hasta estar frente a él e inclinándose hacia el eslavo.

"¿Vas a seguir haciendo eso o vendrás a la cama?"

"Voy a ir a la cama cuando esté listo." – Le informó Rusia, quitando la mirada de su copia de Eugene Onegin, para mirar al menor. – "Por favor no vayas a llenar de crema dental mi libro."

Estrechando los ojos, USA se enderezó y salió de la habitación. Se pudo escuchar el suave sonido del agua del lavamanos y del muchacho pisoteando con fuerza por un momento. Luego hubo casi quince minutos de una bendita paz y calma. Justo cuando Iván estaba comenzando a volver a meterse de nuevo en la trama de la historia, la introducción de la música volvió a hacerlo salir de ella. Al principio intentó ignorarlo, hasta el punto en que fue subido el volumen hasta su máximo de capacidad.

Marcando la página con fastidio, Rusia se levantó para ir a bajar el volumen. Cuando Alfred estaba haciendo pucheros podía ser tan– Y justamente el centro de sus pensamientos entró en la habitación de repente. En lugar de decir algo, el muchacho comenzó a bailar hasta llegar a Iván, sus labios moviéndose en sincronía con la letra de la canción. El mayor de los dos hizo todos sus esfuerzos por mantener una mirada de desaprobación, pero todo se derritió en una sonrisa cuando Alfred tomó sus manos y comenzó a empujarlo hasta el centro de la sala. El joven al instante acercó sus cuerpos, imitando con torpeza una mezcla perezosa entre un vals y un tango.

Iván se relajó al instante, riendo mientras dejaba a Alfred liderar el extraño baile, quién estaba ahora cantando ligeramente fuera de sintonía con las letras. Los dos pasaron por toda la habitación unas cuantas veces, antes de que el eslavo acercara más al menor hacia sí, meciéndose con él. Alfred abrazó a Iván con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor.

Mientras la música seguía sonando, Iván presionó sus labios contra el cabello del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Ese sentimiento que lo había embargado antes, el que le hacía querer caerse para nunca más levantarse, se había desvanecido por completo. El doloroso vacío en su corazón había cesado, siendo llenado con una calidez que podía tal vez derretir incluso el invierno más frío.

Por su parte, Alfred ya no soñaba despierto con finales felices. Después de todo, ¿quién querría que una felicidad como aquella terminara?

* * *

><p>FIN.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.T:<strong> ¡Pañuelos! ¡Pañuelos! ¡Ya terminamos chic s! Okay, antes de que terminemos definitivamente, vayamos a unas cuantas aclaraciones.

El libro que estaba leyendo Iván, Eugene Onegin, es uno escrito por el famoso Alexander Pushkin, que en verdad fue un escritor genial y fundó unas muchas bases en la literatura rusa. Es llamado el Shakespeare ruso. Así que, sí. Es importante.

Y la canción que estaban bailando era definitivamente "Can´t take my eyes off you" de Franki Valli and the 4 seasons. Dios, me encanta esa canción, es una de mis favoritas de los 60.

Bien chic s, ahora sí, en serio les digo que en verdad fue un placer traducir esto para ustedes. Demonios que parece el final de una novela o de una muy larga y cursi película. De todas formas la disfruté bastante a decir verdad y espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado como yo.

P.S: Sí, me reí como por 15 minutos con lo de Alfred en la bañera con traje de baño de palmeras tropicales, gafas de agua, aletas en los pies y tubo de buceo, cuando ni siquiera estaba _debajo_ del agua. Solamente estaba allí en la bañera _sentado,_ con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. :I

P.P.S: Y sí después casi que lloro de la risa con lo del calabacín por si no lo esperaban y si no se rieron ustedes, las golpeo. KJnsdafg no, mentira pero es que kjsdnfg ¡Pft! Por si no saben lo que es un calabacín, aquí les dejo dos links:

es/productos/productos_ ?familia= 5&producto=  
>201007/11/ calabacin-con-bacalao/ Si le dan clic a las imágenes pueden verlas más grandes.

P.P.P.S: "Can't take my eyes off you" es una de las canciones más románticas que se pueda cantar a la persona que en verdad se ama y que estuviera aquí solamente hace 4000 veces más asombroso este relato. Ah y que Rusia rechazara la llave para entrar en la casa de USA porque él siempre iba a "encontrar una forma de entrar en ella, estuviera cerrada la puerta o no" es una de las cosas que me parecen más significativas de todas; especialmente luego de la historia entre ellos dos, en la que desde el principio Iván siempre encontró a Alfred sin importar en donde estuviera o llegaba a él a pesar de los obstáculos. Definitivamente romántico… de una forma poco sana, pero al demonio. ¿Quién es el que pone la regla de normalidad en el juego? ¡Uno mismo! ¡Jajajaja!

P.P.P.P.S: Sería mejor que no escribiera las postdatas, pero así es más divertido. :I Ahora sí, ya no tengo más nada que decir… Disfruten de esa sensación cálida que les deja en el estómago todos los finales cursis de las buenas historias cursis.

Hasta la vista, baby.


End file.
